Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga 05: Age of the Armored War Gods
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: It is said that in times of chaos and strife, when the land would be shrouded in darkness, the souls of the Four Sovereigns would be inherited by the Heaven's Chosen Warriors. Only with guidance from the Messenger of Heaven would they exorcise the land from darkness. The time foretold within the Celestial Chronicles has come upon us.
1. The Prophecy of the Four Sovereigns

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Age of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

 **Chapter 1: The Prophecy of the Four Sovereigns**

The Age of the Armored War Gods. That was what the people called this time following the fall of the Imperial Government.

The story began when Kanu came across a strange young man who was about to be assaulted by bandits. As a woman who fought for the cause of justice, she immediately came to the man's defense. However, she and the bandits soon discovered that the man was no ordinary man. He was called Nagata Oda, the Messenger of Heaven, but many would soon come to know him as Armored War God Gaim.

After their meeting, Kanu and Nagata began traveling together. Chouhi joined them not long after and they soon met other warlords and warriors, even making friends with a few of them. Chou'un and Bacho also joined them for a time, but the latter had left for personal reasons while the former simply vanished in a fog. They then met Shokatsuryou Komei who joined them as a traveling companion.

It wasn't just warlords and warriors that Kanu, Nagata and their traveling companions met. They also met other Armored War Gods and each of them served under a different warlord. Baron served Sousou in Sou Gi, Zangetsu served Sonsaku in Son Go, Gridon and Kurokage served Totaku in To, and Knuckle served Ensho in Kei. There was one Armored War God unaffiliated to any of the factions. His name was Ryugen and he was married to Kochu Kansho, acting as a stepfather to Riri. Riri had been kidnapped and so they worked together to rescue her.

Bandits weren't the only threat, however. The RinJyuKen Akugata, an evil school of martial arts, had also started to spread despair, fear and suffering, all for the sake of power. The Armored War Gods stood against them and a war between the forces of good and evil began.

Their travels later brought them to Touka Village where they joined the Volunteer Army led by a man claiming to be Ryuubi Gentoku. They fought against the bandit menace and were celebrated as heroes. Though, it would seem that this imposter Ryuubi had his own plans. He had Nagata tied up and locked up in a basement and stole his SengokuDriver and Lockseeds for his own use. The fake Ryuubi then tried to deceive Kanu but she saw right through his lies and returned to Touka Village after hearing that it was attacked by bandits. Ryugen and Baron ended up joining in the defense of the village. Finally, the fake Ryuubi fled in shame and terror as he was discovered to be the man responsible for Riri's kidnapping and had not been seen since. It was also then that Nagata and Kanu confessed their feelings to each other and sealed the deal with a kiss.

Much later, the real Ryuubi Gentoku appeared. She claimed that the man who took her name had stolen her family heirloom, a sword which belonged to her ancestor. She had been searching for it and came to Touka Village since she heard a man with her name had been there. However, she was too late. Nevertheless, Nagata offered to aid her in locating her sword. Together with Kanu, Chou'un, Chouhi and Komei, the group set off to find Ryuubi's sword. After some adventures and misadventures, they finally found her sword. However, Ryuubi was forced to sacrifice it in order to save a village from bandits.

During Nagata's travels with Ryuubi and the others, he discovered the existence of the Genesis Riders. He learnt about them from a girl named Chinkyuu who witnessed the Genesis Riders destroy her village. She was the only survivor of that horrible night. Traumatized, she developed a phobia of Armored War Gods ever since. Chinkyuu was living in Totaku's castle together with Ryofu who acted much like a big sister to the orphan.

After returning to Touka Village, Nagata learnt of the rise of the Yellow Turban Rebellion. He was shocked to hear that the leaders were the Chou Sisters, a trio of idol singers. They were supported by the eighth Armored War God, Bravo of the Ultimate Fury. Nagata joined up with the army to stop the Yellow Turbans but he wasn't going to attack them as Sousou had planned. Instead, he wanted to end it without any bloodshed. Fortunately, Kada was there to reveal that everything was caused by the Crucial Keys to the Way of Peace, a dark magic book he had been searching for.

To defeat the Yellow Turbans and claim the book, Nagata and Mitsuki (Baron) fought against Bravo while a singing group made up of Kakuka, Chokun and Enjutsu was formed to battle against the Chou Sisters. In the end, it was Ryuubi's singing with the others that ended the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Unfortunately, Ukitsu (Duke) managed to escape with the book.

Not long after, Totaku was declared the new Empress of China. In honor of her, an Imperial Armored War God Tournament was held. The Armored War Gods all participated but it turned into a trap where the Genesis Riders sent them back to their homeworld. However, much to everyone's surprise, the Armored War Gods returned. The factions all joined up in an alliance to take down the RinJyuKen Akugata and the Genesis Riders.

However, things were not all well in the Imperial Capital. It would appear that misery was spreading and it was because the people were being overtaxed and if they couldn't pay they would be taken away to pay off their debts by working them off. Totaku was named the culprit for spreading such strife, but Nagata had his doubts. Meanwhile, Kada had come with General Kashin and revealed that she was under a curse that would turn her into a cat if she wasn't given an antidote in time. The Shoku Faction sent three teams to gather the three ingredients, encountering danger and meeting new friends along the way. It was also during this time that Nagata gained a new power: Jimber Grapefruit Arms.

Upon their return, Nagata and the group gave Kashin the antidote. Then, Ensho had summoned all the factions to form an Anti-Tyrant Alliance to take down Totaku. However, Nagata was named the Supreme Commander instead of her. Nagata led the Alliance to victory, taking over Shisui Pass and capturing Totaku's generals. However, the truth was that Totaku was being made the scapegoat. Nagata believed this and tried to convince everyone. It was Chinkyuu's tears that convinced them that Totaku was not the true enemy. The true enemy was Eunuch Chojo.

The war to defeat Chojo had been a bloody one with many casualties. Chojo had ordered the Imperial Capital and Palace to be torched before she fled, leaving everyone inside to die. Nagata had to hold a massive funeral before moving the Alliance towards Korou Fortress to stop Chojo for good.

Chojo had allied herself with the RinJyuKen Akugata and Genesis Riders. She had access to the Rinshi foot soldiers and Inves to fight for her. However, it still wasn't enough as the Armored War Gods and Anti-Tyrant Alliance took down her army. She was forced to use the Seal of Heaven to become a powerful, demonic version of herself. She believed herself to be unstoppable, but Gaim and Gridon proved her wrong. Both had gained incredible power. In Gridon's case, the Seal of Heaven had bestowed upon him the power to access Xuanwu Arms while Chosen had given Nagata the means to access Kachidoki Arms. Together, they defeated Chojo and the day was saved. However, even if they managed to defeat Chojo and rescue Totaku, Nagata didn't feel like celebrating until he was coaxed by Kanu.

And this was the story so far...

* * *

Nagata was in his office with Kanu. It wasn't strange to find them alone together like this, especially since the two of them were involved in a rather passionate make out session. It seemed like they couldn't get enough of each other. Both were wrapped in each other's embrace as their lips were locked passionately.

Both were inexperienced virgins at first, but overtime these sessions became more and more frequent. Sex was less frequent, though, since they didn't get many chances but when they did it was always pleasurable and satisfying.

And sometimes, sex always followed after a hot make out session like the one they were having right now.

Kanu and Nagata broke their kiss and she moaned as she felt her lord's lips on her neck, "Na...Nagata-sama...ooh..." Nagata loved that sound she made when he kissed her neck. "You...you should really get back to work...Ah..." She let out a gasp, her face flushed.

"Don't wanna," he whined. He was on break anyway and wanted to spend at least half an hour with his girlfriend. He still had trouble believing that the beautiful Kanu Unchou was his lover. It was like a dream come true for an otaku like him.

Kanu needed to show discipline, but how could she when Nagata made her heart pound and knees tremble in ecstasy? He touched her in ways nobody else had and made her feel things that she had never felt before. She was truly in love with this Armored War God who returned her feelings and felt bliss whenever she's with him.

A knock at the door suddenly caused them to break apart. They readjusted their clothes and Nagata answered, "Who is it?"

"It's me," Komei answered. "May I come in, Nagata-sama?"

"Oh, sure," Nagata allowed.

"I should go," said Kanu, her face still flushed. She may need to soak in a cold bath to calm down. "I will see you later, Nagata-sama."

"Yeah," he answered as he watched Kanu open the door, letting herself out before Komei let herself in. Sometimes when Kanu left the room, Nagata's eyes traveled down to her rear. Hey, she had a sexy ass. Why couldn't he look? "OK, Shuri. What did you want to see me about?"

Komei held up her journal and answered, "I wanted to ask you about your new Lockseed." Komei was always so inquisitive about the nature of the Armored War Gods and their artifacts. Because of all the excitement, she hadn't had the chance to record any information of Nagata's newest Lockseed, the Kachidoki Lockseed. She had seen it in action, but she needed to know more about it. She had to.

"Oh, right," Nagata answered as he took out the Kachidoki Lockseed and handed it to Komei. Sitting down, he told Komei how he had acquired it from Chosen. Komei didn't interrupt as she recorded his story in her notebook.

"And it was once a normal orange?" Komei questioned as she examined the Kachidoki Lockseed. She compared it with his Orange Lockseed. While the regular Lockseeds had silver and black casings with the image of the fruit they represented on the front, the Kachidoki Lockseed was completely orange and made out of an unknown material. Also, it was box-like compared to the round Lockseeds. It still had the hexagonal shape in the back which allowed it to fit into the SengokuDriver's Drive Bay slot.

"I know it sounds crazy, but he did it right before my eyes," he confirmed. Chosen had changed it into a metallic orange, but it was Nagata's resolve which had completed its transformation into the Kachidoki Lockseed.

"I am not doubting you, Nagata-sama. I'm just wondering about how a man like him was able to do it. He also created the Ultra Orange Lockseed for you," she answered.

"Yeah, he did," recalled Nagata as he took out his Ultra Lockseed. It still hadn't worked since the last time he used it. It was probably because it could only be used when facing gigantic adversaries to even the playing field.

Who was Chosen really and how could he do the things he did?

"Well, from what we were able to see, your Kachidoki Arms transformation is far superior than any Arms you've accessed before," said Komei. "Though, I lack information to properly measure how much stronger it is compared to your other forms."

"Don't worry about it, Shuri. Just be glad we now have this power to help us," he told her.

"Ah, you're right. Still, it's amazing how strong you've become and you're becoming much stronger, Nagata-sama," Komei told him. She wasn't wrong. Jimber Grapefruit Arms and Kachidoki Arms had made Nagata into quite the formidable warrior on the battlefield. Both gave him quite a significant boost in power. She was glad such power was in his hands instead of the hands of a tyrant who would take advantage of such power to fulfil their greedy desires.

"Yeah, but I wonder why Chosen decided to give me this kind of power," he confessed. Chosen hadn't given a clear reason.

Komei knew Nagata hadn't had an easy time after the Siege of Korou Fortress. He had to send messages to the families of the soldiers who had enlisted, the soldiers who had died. They deserved to know that their men had given their lives in the name of something they believed in. It still hurt but he wanted to give the families a form of closure. He wouldn't be surprised if he received angry responses for letting the brave soldiers die. They were, after all, under his command. They were his responsibility and he was supposed to make sure they made it out alive.

He was emotionally burdened by guilt. However, he needed to be strong for everyone's sake. That didn't mean it was going to be easy but he had long since grown up and realized this wasn't some sort of game or a dream come true. Being a Kamen Rider was both a blessing and a curse, but he was willing to carry on the title, even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness. At least he wasn't alone and he hadn't lost anyone truly close to him.

While it was true that he couldn't save everyone, that didn't mean he couldn't save anyone. He would just keep trying. It may be a path full of trials and tribulations meant to test his spirit, but he would not falter. He was going to push on and continue to fight, even to the bitter end.

He looked at the Kachidoki Lockseed and quoted again, "Never give up, keep moving forward and you will triumph in the end." It was his own personal mantra which he had come up with for himself. He came up with it when watching Kamen Rider. Even they had faced failure but they still got back up to fight the good fight. There was no reason to look back but the lessons of the past could still be used to pave the way for the future. "Come on, Shuri. It's time."

* * *

"Alright, so, thank you all for coming. Especially you, Sei. We know how you love to wander about," Nagata started, noting that Chou'un was present for the meeting and not off gallivanting as Kachou Kamen.

Ichiro and the Nanban Barbarians had all returned to the Nanban territory after the Siege of Korou Fortress. The Nanban Barbarians were now allies of Shoku and they promised that they would come to visit again. Although the reason for their alliance was a little...odd. The Nanban Barbarians mentioned before they left that they wanted to see the _oppai_ again. Nagata shook his head when he heard that. He wondered why those girls were so obsessed with big breasts.

Kashin had also left with Kada to parts unknown. With the surviving members of the Imperial Government being Chojo's supporters, they marked Kashin for death to prevent her from taking power from them. What their future plans were was anyone's guess. Though, Nagata had a feeling that he would see them again someday.

"Well, you did say it was urgent, Nagata-sama," smiled Chou'un saucily. Kanu and Ryuubi grimaced a bit. Chou'un was so obviously trying to seduce Nagata. She had even stolen a kiss from him after his return from his homeworld. Nagata cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Anyway...I'd like to welcome some new members to our round table," Nagata continued, referring to the To Faction which had been absorbed into their faction. There was Ryofu, Chinkyuu, Kaku, Hideyoshi, Kenshin, Kayu and the former empress Totaku. Everyone applauded to welcome their new members.

"May I ask you something?" Kaku asked. "Why are we holding a meeting like this?" Normally, they would be in court and there would be a throne for the leader while the officers had their own seats. However, they were seated at a round table instead.

"It's an old myth from where we come from. A king and his knights all sat around at a round table where they were equal," Hideyoshi explained.

"But if one of them was a king, how could they be equal?" Kaku responded.

"It's to feel equal. Everyone was on the same level," Hideyoshi clarified. "The round table was a place where everyone could discuss current issues and not be judged as they were equal."

"I still don't get it."

"Well, you'll learn to understand it," nodded Nagata. "So, anyway, let's get down to business."

"I got a question," started Kenshin. "Why are Ei and Yue-sama dressed as maids?" Both Totaku and Kaku were dressed in frilly maid uniforms. While it looked off on Kaku because of how cute and frilly it was, it looked pretty good on Totaku who already had a cute and moe charm.

"We were getting to that."

"Is it because you have a fetish for loli maids?" Hideyoshi accused, causing Nagata to blush and deny.

"What!? No!" Nagata protested. "And I said we were getting to that!"

"I wanted to," Totaku confessed. "Since Gaim-sama has generously taken me in, I wanted to repay him for his generosity. So, I wish to serve him."

"But Yue-hime, you're royalty," Hideyoshi argued.

"I no longer wish to be royalty," she told him. "Please, Hideyoshi-kun, I want to do this." She looked at him imploringly and Hideyoshi blushed while trying not to look. She was just so adorable, and dressed in a frilly maid outfit just enhanced that fact. Her adorableness just made him completely speechless.

"Dude, you're whipped," remarked Kenshin. "So, Ei, what about you?"

"I simply cannot allow Yue to serve this man alone," Kaku defended, glaring at Nagata.

"Wait, what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Nagata asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You surround yourself with beautiful officers all the time," Kaku pointed out. "A man like you cannot possibly resist the temptation. If I left you alone with Yue, you will sink your claws into her." He might be an Armored War God, but he was still a man. Nagata blushed at the accusation. It was like she was comparing him to Sousou.

"Indeed, Ei-san," Iori agreed. "Nagata is trying to build himself a harem of the most beautiful and strongest female warriors."

"Iori, you're not helping," Nagata growled as Iori chuckled.

"You better be careful, Ei," warned Kenshin. "He might try to get you alone and force you to serve him in bed." Kaku blushed at the implication and put her arms around her body as if to shield herself from Nagata's perverted stare.

"OK, people, can we _please_ focus and get back to business?" Nagata ordered/begged, almost losing patience.

"Indeed, and Nagata-sama is not like that at all," Kanu defended.

"Yes, he needs no other women as he has me and Aisha," Ryuubi added.

"Wait, you're with _both_ of them?" Kenshin asked, looking at Nagata accusingly.

Nagata palmed his face. This wasn't going anywhere. "...How about we calm down over some tea?" he suggested.

"I will get it," offered Totaku.

"Wait, Yue!" Kaku went after Totaku to help.

"And now you have her serving tea," Hideyoshi gritted. "What's next? You'll have Yue-hime scrub your back in the bath?"

Kayu leaned in to whisper to Kochu. "I never thought your meetings were this entertaining."

"It does get lively," agreed Kochu as Nagata began banging his head on top of the table.

Ryofu silently sat and observed the meeting with Sekito in her lap. She smiled. It really was lively here in Gaim's court.

Totaku and Kaku returned with the tea a little bit later...

"Now that we've gotten _that_ out of our system..." Nagata grumbled before speaking in a normal tone, "Let's continue with the meeting. So, any new business?"

"Ensho-dono has sent a letter of grievance regarding the time we had the Nanban Barbarians stay in her castle," Komei spoke.

"You know she had it coming, right?" Nagata questioned rhetorically.

"I don't understand, Nagata-sama," replied Komei.

"Remember when we went to get Touka's sword from her? She could've told us that she didn't have it and spare us any embarrassment with her contests. We were just a source of entertainment to amuse her. Instead of getting mad, I decided to get even," Nagata told her.

Before leaving for Rakuyo, the Nanban Barbarians were left in Ensho's castle and made a mess of it. All of her curtains had been scratched up, her pillows shredded with the feathers scattered everywhere, and most of the food taken by the voracious little girls. When the En Faction had returned to see the mess, Ensho's scream could be heard all over the city.

"That was fun," Nagata grinned.

"Nagata-sama, you can be truly vindictive," smiled Chou'un approvingly. "I like it."

"Never thought you could hold a grudge, though," added Bacho.

"Everyone has a dark side. I can hold grudges and pay people back in the most humiliating way possible," Nagata replied. "However, perhaps those little girls went too far. We'll send Ensho a gift basket as a peace offering."

"I will make the arrangements," Komei volunteered. That might be considered rubbing salt in the wound, but Nagata felt it would be funny.

"Now, on to serious matters. I think it's time we talked about what happened to Chojo," Nagata continued.

"The Seal of Heaven corrupted her," Hideyoshi answered. "We all saw it happen."

"Yes, but you have been quite vague about what the Seal of Heaven is exactly," Iori pointed out.

"You know the Mandate of Heaven, right? It's a concept adopted by the society that the emperor is chosen and blessed by Heaven. The Seal of Heaven is like the physical embodiment of that concept," Hideyoshi informed them.

"That still doesn't explain what happened with you and Chojo," spoke Kochu.

"Actually, I might have an answer," Komei spoke up as she unrolled the Celestial Chronicles.

"What's that?" Kenshin asked.

"My teacher gave it to me. It's a prophecy called the Celestial Chronicles that was written by a prophet who foretold the coming of the Warriors of Heaven," Komei told them.

"Warriors of Heaven? You mean _us_?" questioned Nagata and she nodded.

"When I first heard of the Armored War Gods, I thought it sounded familiar," Komei answered. "I wasn't entirely sure before but after all that has happened, I can safely say part of the prophecy has been fulfilled."

"You mean the part about what happened to Hideyoshi?" Kenshin asked.

"According to the Celestial Chronicles, the souls of the Four Sovereigns will be entrusted to the Warriors of Heaven," said Komei. "'When the black turtle arises, the sea will shudder and tremble with its tremors'," Komei recited a line.

"That sounds like what happened to Hideyoshi," Kayu remarked.

"And so the first of the Sovereigns has awakened," Komei nodded.

"Wow, that's cool," Kenshin said as he grinned proudly at his buddy.

"But who could be the other three?" asked Gien.

"The prophecy does mention three others," Komei informed them. "The azure dragon that will call forth storms, the vermilion phoenix that is radiant as the sun, and the white tiger whose roar will make the earth quake."

"Blue, red, and white," Iori listed. "Doesn't that sound like Nagata, Baron and Zangetsu?" All eyes were now aimed at Nagata who blinked.

"You think I'm one of the four warriors destined to inherit the powers of a Sovereign?" questioned Nagata.

"You are the _Blue_ King of Shoku, Nagata-sama" Batai pointed out.

"We can't say that color is a factor," Nagata argued. "I mean, even if Hideyoshi inherited the power of the Black Turtle, his suit is not black."

"Nagata-sama is right. We can't assume that color has anything to do with who will be chosen," Komei agreed.

"Wanna bet?" Batai challenged.

"Actually, there might be some truth to that, even if it's coincidental," Hideyoshi spoke up. "I did become Kurokage-Shin before the Seal of Heaven chose me."

"Still, I think that Nagata-sama would be worthy to inherit the power of one of the Sovereigns," spoke Ryuubi honestly.

"It'll be really cool! I bet Nagata-niichan will be the dragon!" Chouhi piped up.

"Well, we don't know that for sure since the Seal of Heaven has flown to god knows where," Hideyoshi reminded. The Seal of Heaven had vanished after giving Hideyoshi the Xuanwu Lockseed. Nobody even knew where to start looking for it.

"But we will still need to look for it," stated Kochu. "An artifact with such power would obviously be something the RinJyuKen Akugata and the Armored War Devils would seek out."

"And anyone who claims it can declare themselves emperor," Komei warned.

"That is true indeed," Kanu agreed. "We need to find it to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

Unbeknownst to them, the other factions were thinking the same thing.

* * *

In Son Go, Masataka and Sonsaku stood in front of a portrait which hung on the wall. It was a portrait of the previous Queen of Go, the Tiger of Koto, Sonken Bundai.

"This is a portrait of my mother," Sonsaku informed Masataka.

"She was truly beautiful," he admitted. It was sad that he never got the chance to meet the woman in person. She had died from the wounds she had taken in battle during one of her campaigns but managed to convey her wishes to her eldest daughter while on her deathbed.

"Yes, she was. The most beautiful and powerful woman throughout the land. Before this province was named Go, it was named Koto and she was the Tiger of Koto. I may follow in her footsteps but I am only known as the 'Little Conqueror'.

"I think you're doing well. Look at all you've accomplished," he told her.

"But I never accomplished anything alone. I had the support of my court and you, Masataka-kun," she told him.

"A leader is only as strong as the support he or she has gathered," he told her. "If you weren't such a great ruler, you wouldn't have such loyal subjects. Gaining our loyalty is an accomplishment itself. You managed to gain mine and I have sworn my loyalty to you and your family, Sheren-sama," he reminded.

"Thank you, Masataka-kun," Sonsaku smiled. She then asked, "Tell me, have you ever heard of the Celestial Chronicles?"

"What is that?"

"A prophecy that Shuyu told me about. One of the prophecies is about the Armored War Gods, or so we believe. It mentions that four of the Heavenly Warriors will inherit the Souls of the Sovereigns. Perhaps you are one of them," she explained.

"How can you be sure, Sheren-sama?" he asked.

"Call it a hunch," Sonsaku smiled. "You know, if you believe my mother would be proud of me, I can assume your own parents would be proud of you as well." At the mention of his parents, Masataka frowned. "Masataka-kun?"

"My parents abandoned me, Sheren-sama," Masataka confessed. Sonsaku's eyes widened. This was news to her. In fact, she couldn't recall any time that Masataka ever mentioned his parents. Not even once. "When I was younger, they left me and my little brother with our grandfather and never came back." There was a sound of bitterness in his voice.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to open old wounds."

Masataka told her, "It's alright, Sheren-sama. You didn't know and I've had years to get over it."

"You know, you should change how you address me," she advised him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"You'll be marrying my little sister soon so start calling me 'Onee-sama'," she grinned and he blushed.

"I am merely your sister's betrothed, Sheren-sama. I wouldn't want to be rude by claiming you as my eldest sister..." he started to argue, lamely.

"Oh, but you're practically family. Shaoren simply adores you and looks up to you as a big brother. Renfa also loves you dearly. It's merely a formality but I already see you as the little brother I never had."

"I am honored, Sheren-sama," Masataka replied.

"Mou, you know you can start calling me 'Sheren-neesama'," she teased and Masataka blushed.

Masataka recomposed himself and asked, "Regarding the Seal of Heaven, don't you think it's time we went to look for it?"

"I have sent scouts to gather any information of its whereabouts. Once we learn where it is, we can start our search for it," Sonsaku told him.

"I just hope it doesn't fall into the wrong hands by then," Masataka replied, concerned since the Seal of Heaven was an artifact of great power. Power was tempting and power could corrupt. It would definitely change things depending on who claimed it.

"I'm concerned if it fell into the hands of one of our allies," she remarked.

"Our allies?" Masataka asked.

"I don't need to worry about Shoku. Gaim-dono has made his intentions clear. He's a peacemaker and does not seek power for the sake of it. It's the likes of Ensho and Sousou which I am concerned about. Such power, if it fell into their hands, would be dreadful," she spoke.

Masataka couldn't deny that fact. Sousou had her ambition and Ensho was...well...she was Ensho. If she got too much power and let it go to her head, then the damage would be devastating.

"Then we just have to find it first," stated Masataka and Sonsaku smiled at that.

* * *

"Good, everyone's here. Let us begin the meeting," declared Sousou. Gathered in the war council chamber in Sou Gi's castle were the officers of Sousou's army. There were the strategists (Juniku, Kakuka and Teiiku), the generals (Kakoton, Kakoen and Chouryou), the lieutenants (Gakushin, Riten and Ukin), and finally the Armored War Gods (Bravo/Marcus and Baron/Mitsuki). Guarding the doors were Kyocho and Ten'i.

"Over a week ago, our Alliance was able to defeat the mastermind behind the tyranny which we all believed was perpetrated by Totaku, the Eunuch Chojo," started Juniku.

"May she burn in Hell," muttered Mitsuki under his breath.

"However, as a result, a power vacuum has been left as the Imperial Capital has been left in ruin and there is no one to take the throne," continued Juniku. "In addition, the Seal of Heaven is currently lost."

Teiiku continued, "The Seal of Heaven is said to grant the one who holds it absolute power and is the Mandate of Heaven in physical form. The one who holds it will become the new ruler of China."

"However, it seems the Seal of Heaven isn't exactly a divine artifact as we were led to believe," finished Kakuka.

"After what happened, of course it isn't," Mitsuki confirmed. "That Chojo bitch turned into a raging she-demon when she used its power."

"Indeed. To turn someone into a creature like that, it goes against the concept of a Seal of _Heaven_ , doesn't it?" Kakoen questioned.

"However, let us not forget that the Seal of Heaven was able to give Gridon the power to utterly destroy Chojo," Marcus reminded.

"It can only mean that Gridon was deemed worthy by the Seal of Heaven somehow," Kakoton suggested.

"There is more," said Juniku. "I've been studying the Celestial Chronicles and I came across a very interesting prophecy."

Juniku recited the prophecy:

" _In times of chaos, turmoil and strife, the souls of the Four Sovereigns will be inherited by the Heaven's Chosen Warriors._

 _"When the azure dragon awakens, its roar will reach to the Heavens to bring forth a storm._

 _"When the white tiger roars, the earth will shake as its power is felt by all._

 _"When the vermilion phoenix soars, the light from its flaming body will be as radiant as the sun._

 _"When the black turtle arises, the sea will shudder and tremble with its tremors."_

"Heaven's Chosen Warriors must refer to the Armored War Gods," concluded Gakushin.

"Indeed," Sousou agreed. "And does anyone remember what form Gridon took to destroy Chojo?"

"It was a turtle!" answered Kakoton.

"One of the four Sovereigns. That means Gridon has inherited the Soul of the Black Turtle."

"Then that means three others will inherit the souls of the White Tiger, the Vermilion Phoenix and the Azure Dragon," Kakoen added.

"Sadly, only the Seal of Heaven can reveal the identities of the warriors who will inherit the Souls of the Sovereigns," said Teiiku sadly.

"I can name one person who could be another candidate: Gaim," Mitsuki spoke up. Everyone knew what Mitsuki was referring to. Gridon wasn't the only Armored War God who had gained incredible power that night. Gaim had also unveiled a new power which everyone heard was called Kachidoki Arms.

"What do you know of this new power of his, Mitsuki?" Sousou asked.

"Not much. Up until now I thought it was just a rumor. All we heard was stories," answered Mitsuki.

"But it isn't a rumor anymore, Baron-sama. We all saw him use it," Riten said.

"Yes, and the power he displayed is definitely something to watch out for. However, why do you think Gaim will inherit one of the Souls of the Sovereigns?" Sousou asked.

"Because of his compassion. It might be his weakness but it is also his greatest source of strength. If anything, he could be worthy to wield the power of the Sovereigns," Mitsuki replied.

"He may not be the only one, though. The prophecy mentions _four_ Chosen Warriors of Heaven. Gridon is confirmed and Gaim is a possibility. That means two more Armored War Gods could receive the Souls of the Sovereigns as well," stated Kakuka.

"But how will we know who will be chosen next?" Ukin asked.

"The answer is simple. We claim the Seal of Heaven and it will reveal to us if our own Armored War Gods are worthy to inherit the Souls of the Sovereigns," Sousou answered.

"You mean me?" Mitsuki asked.

" _Moi_?" added Marcus.

"You are still possible candidates as you are both Armored War Gods. Let the Seal of Heaven decide if either of you are worthy of more power," decided Sousou.

"Sounds fun," smirked Mitsuki.

"But where will we start looking, Sousou-sama?" Gakushin asked. "And shouldn't we inform our allies about this?"

"Our alliance only concerns the RinJyuKen. They don't need to know about our search for the Seal of Heaven," spoke Sousou. "After all, Sonsaku didn't even inform us that she had two new Armored War Gods added to her army."

"A golden knight and a silver shaman," Marcus recalled. "I have never seen or heard of them before."

"And now the Son Clan has three Armored War Gods in their service," frowned Mitsuki. "How troublesome."

"Let's not forget about Armored War God Chulainn who serves the Nanban Barbarians," Juniku reminded. "Honestly, your kind keeps popping up all over the place like weeds."

"Funny you should mention him. When we first met him, he wasn't even an Armored War God," stated Mitsuki.

"And he's also the elder brother of Ryugen, which means he is automatically an ally of Shoku," frowned Juniku.

"I have a feeling that our allies may seek out the Seal of Heaven as well," added Sousou.

"Not only our allies, but our enemies as well," stated Juniku, believing there was a strong possibility that the RinJyuKen Akugata and the Armored War Devils would seek out the Seal of Heaven too. That kind of power was rather tempting and in the wrong hands, as demonstrated by Chojo, could spell doom for them all.

"Then this is my command! As we fight to stop the RinJyuKen, we will seek out the Seal of Heaven and claim its power! Then, we will unite the land without protest as the Heavens have truly deemed us worthy!" Sousou declared.

' _Karin, I swear that your ambition will be realized_ ,' promised Mitsuki mentally. Nothing at all would stop him from helping Sousou in completing her ambition. Her goal was to unite China and if it meant peace through force, so be it. Only the truly strong could rule this land and Sousou was the kind of ruler this land needed. She would not abuse her power and she would not be manipulated by manipulative bastards who would try to control her like a puppet on strings.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, a meeting of the RinJyuKen Akugata had just concluded. Shirokumahime was returning to the chamber that was occupied by her sisters.

Shachihime spoke to Shirokumahime, "How was the meeting, Shirokumahime?"

"It was satisfactory at least," replied Shirokumahime. She had been in conference with the Armored War Devils and reviewing recent events with them.

Hebihime couldn't take it anymore and got out of her chair to rant, "Why must we continued to work with them!? They obviously have their own agenda and cannot be trusted!"

Takahime scolded Hebihime, "Hebihime, mind your tone."

Shirokumahime interrupted. "It's alright, Takahime. Hebihime is correct. The Armored War Devils cannot be trusted. I am well aware of how their plans deviate from ours. However, we mustn't let them cause us to stray from our goal. Remember, our goal is to revive our master." At the mention of their master, the rest of the Fatales calmed down. "For the sake of his revival, we must continue to cooperate with our allies, regardless of how we feel."

Shirokumahime noted Hebihime's expression. The Snake-Fist Mistress was reluctant to agree and this upset her. Gently, Shirokumahime told her, "Do not worry, Hebihime. Once our master has been revived, we shall terminate our alliance."

"Alright," Hebihime nodded.

"Now, there is something else we must discuss," Shirokumahime instructed. Several screens were on display in the Femme Fatales' throne room. Each screen showed what had taken place at the Korou Fortress. The Femme Fatales were focused on the screens. Takahime scowled at the sight of Baron who wore the Lemon Energy Arms armor. She had not forgotten the humiliation he had caused her. Though, that wasn't what got their attention.

" _ **KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI, EI, OH!"**_

They witnessed Gaim's transformation and how easily he withstood Chojo's attacks.

"Our enemies are getting stronger. Gaim has awakened a new power, one which we have never seen before," Shirokumahime described as Gaim was curb-stomping Chojo with his Kachidoki Bata.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Shachihime asked.

"Let's go and destroy them now!" urged Takahime.

"That would be foolhardy," objected Shirokumahime, earning Takahime's glare. "Remember, they easily slaughtered the Rinshi we had lent to Chojo. They even destroyed those two Rinkihei we had sent to Shisui Pass."

"Bah, of course! They were just mindless dolls! Of course they would be defeated! If I was there, I would've wiped them all out!" Takahime boasted.

Shachihime remarked, "You just want another shot at Baron."

"Wouldn't you? He humiliated me!" snapped Takahime.

"What we need is a plan," Hebihime suggested.

"The Seal of Heaven," said Hyohime. At the mention of the Seal of Heaven, Gridon's image was shown on the screens.

" _ **XUANWU ARMS! KURO NO TATE, GO ON!"**_

"Yes, the Seal of Heaven," nodded Shirokumahime. "Already it has awakened the power of the Sovereigns in one of the Armored War Gods. Before it can awaken another one of the Sovereigns, we must claim it as our own!"

* * *

"Well, that went well," Diaochan sarcastically commented. It was after Shirokumahime had left to rejoin her sisters.

Shishi got up, grabbed a chair and smashed it against the table. "I've had it! These bitches are just toying with us!"

"I have to agree with Shishi on this one. Sooner or later, they will betray us," Saji complied.

"Hey, Ukitsu! You agree that we can't trust those freaks, right?" Shishi asked.

Ukitsu agreed, "Indeed, but to accomplish our goal we still need them. Do not fret, I have begun preparing contingencies should things go awry."

"I sure hope you're right Ukitsu," Saji replied.

"Do you have doubts, Saji?" Ukitsu asked.

"Considering recent developments, like Gaim's new armor and Gridon gaining the power of one of the Sovereigns, I have a right to be wary," Saji responded.

"Just be patient, my young friend. All is going according to plan," Ukitsu smirked as he adjusted his glasses. He glanced over at Nise who was silent the whole time. He knew the reason why. Gaim's growth in power truly bothered the former con man as he couldn't stand the idea of his rival becoming stronger. To him, it was the greatest injustice.

"Gaim..." Nise whispered under his breath with immense hatred.

* * *

 _Long ago, the Four Sovereigns descended from the Heavens upon the land. According to legend, the Four Sovereigns used their powers to bring order to the land. One became the sun and bathed the world with its light. One became the moon and healed the world with its radiance. One became the sea and nurtured its world with its water. Finally, one became the forests which brought life to the land._

 _It is said that in times of chaos and strife, when the land would be shrouded in darkness, the souls of the Four Sovereigns would be inherited by the Heaven's Chosen Warriors. Only with guidance from the Messenger of Heaven would they exorcise the land from darkness._

 _This was the prophecy written in the Celestial Chronicles._

 _The time foretold within the Celestial Chronicles has come upon us._

* * *

 **KRC: And so begins the Age of the Armored War Gods, the fifth installment of the Armored War Gods Saga. I really, really didn't think this would get so popular. Now, I have received some comments regarding the whole displaced characters with toys becoming real, but if you look at it in another way, it's basically our childhood wish to become heroes like the ones we idolize. Anyway, I'm just glad to finally have this published. Hopefully, you all will enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Also, the title means that the Sovereigns will soon awaken their heirs and a few of you should have an idea of who they might be.**

 **TFP: The next instalment of the AWG Saga has begun. The factions have begun regrouping after the end of the rebellion and the title for Emperor is up in the air. All will be trying to claim it and in the meantime, the remaining three Sovereigns are yet to descend. The story is just the beginning and the biggest confrontations are still yet to come!**

 **BL92: The fifth season of the AWG Saga is about to begin. So hang on to your seats because this AWG story will satisfy your thirst for excitement and it will blow your heads sky high to the MOON!**

 **Oh and a special treat for all you readers out there with some special news! The HOAWG movie will soon begin right after the next chapter of Season 5 and GKoh had created the final trailer of the first ever AWG movie to give you the BOOST so that you will be pumped up with anticipation. So check out the new trailer down below and you will be amazed by the action and bodacity of this movie trailer that will make you go blind from overexposure to pure AWESOMENESS!**

* * *

 **FINAL TRAILER RIDE! SAN-SAN-SAN-SANJOU!**

For so long, Vale was a sanctuary for man. However, the kingdom that once had the image of life and hope was now replaced with the image of death and despair.

At the heart of the city, Vale's citizens, humans and Faunus fled in terror as the city was slowly being overrun by the creatures of darkness, the Grimm and the practitioners of the dark arts, the Rinrinshi. However, something was different about these Rinrinshi. While they were still the undead made from human corpses, their appearance resembled more like their Grimm allies.

Multiple Beowolf Rinrinshi joined the Beowolf packs on the hunt for blood, Nevermore Rinrinshi unleashed massacre alongside their titanic counterparts and groups of Ursa Rinrinshi and Ursai tore through what remained of Vale's defenders.

As the chaos continued, a Beowolf smelled something and finally found it. Not far, it saw a Faunus child trying to pull out his human friend from the rubble he was trapped under. While admirable but their fear and desperation were drawing in the beast along with the rest of its companions.

The Faunus boy noticed them leading him to try harder to get his friend out but it was futile. It seemed the end was near for these two boys until the Grimm halted on their advancing. They sensed something. They tried searching but nothing in sight until they turned their heads up and found it.

Up at the sky, multiple balls of light started to appear. Then these lights headed straight to the earth shouting…

 **[SOIYA!]**

 **[COME ON!]**

 **[HAI~!]**

 **(Music: Break the Shell)**

 **BOOM!**

A huge explosion occurred that blew away the Beowolves. The smoke began to clear up revealing the Armored War Gods who defended the two boys from harm.

While Kurokage and Gridon helped the two boys, the others took on the monsters. Baron had just impaled a Beowolf Rinrinshi to the ground while Bravo shredded two Creeps to pieces.

Knuckle delivered an uppercut right at an Ursa's chin. A Nevermore Rinrinshi tried to make a dive at him only to receive an arrow to the face by Zangetsu-Shin who rode his motorbike.

With one huge heave, Kurokage and Gridon pushed the rubble away. With that, the two boys escaped allowing Kurokage and Gridon to join their comrades in battle.

Kamuro transformed himself into his ball form and started plowing through the monsters. Mars blocked an attack from a Death Stalker's sting with his shield before he retaliated with a swing of his sword that sliced off the insect's arm.

Chulainn ran over a few Rinrinshi with his motorbike while Ryugen on his own bike shot down several flying Rinrinshi.

Gaim was confronted by several Beowolves and Creeps who tried to pounce at him but the armored rider was ready. Initiating his finisher, Gaim swung his Daidaimaru and unleashed an energy slash attack that consumed the Grimm.

 _In a closed room, I keep dreaming, my eyes are closed as if to never see the morning sun._

Meanwhile at another section of the city, another battle was taking place. Team RWBY, a group composed of four young women were now being surrounded by hordes of Grimm and Rinrinshi lead by two Rinrinshi who resembled a big, brutish mammal and a ghastly amphibian.

 _So kind, too dear, eventually you can't let go._

Despite they were facing overwhelming odds, Team RWBY showed no fear, their confidence not dissolved. Weiss was the first to start by stabbing her sword into the ground. What happened next were massive crystals that protruded from the ground and enveloped Team RWBY until it formed a giant ice dome.

 _Replay your memory like an old movie_

Inside, Yang whose eyes turned pure red thrusted her fiery fists at the dome which exploded soon after. A thick mist spread across the area which blinded the monsters.

 _Go back in time (Time never stops), gazing at your memories._

With the Grimm and Rinrinshi unable to see, Ruby and Blake made their move. They rushed in like an invisible blur, slicing down the enemies that were in their sights. Soon, the monsters' numbers dwindled until there was none left.

 _By the time you realize it, it's too late (Remain alone), you're all alone._

The mist began to disperse. Team RWBY readied themselves in case more enemies came but it didn't happen because when the mist was finally no more, in front of the girls were the Armored War Gods, Team JNPR, Sun and Penny much to their great relief.

However, it was only for a brief while as a large shadow appeared and loomed over the group. They turned to the source and saw it belonged to a massive fortress that flew above them.

 _If you're going to live in the now (Living today), then you can't just protect (Don't be afraid)._

The fortress revealed a sinister aura which then formed into a face resembling a demonic stag. The fortress unleashed a powerful crimson energy wave that hit the heroes along with the city that was torn even further.

 _Don't be afraid of getting hurt in the future, (Plunge in right now! Go right now!)._

An intense attack it was but Ruby and Gaim remained defiant and held their ground. Soon, their defiance was rewarded as their bodies glow with light of hope. The lights grew brighter and send out a force that shattered the crimson energy wave.

 _Only those who fight can make it to the future._

With that, Gaim and Ruby transformed. Gaim donned a shining silver, regal armor while Ruby wore an armor that has the colors of red, white, black and yellow.

As they stared fearlessly at the fortress, the other Riders, Huntsmen and Huntresses recovered and they leapt towards the giant fortress with Ruby and Gaim being the lasts.

 _BREAK THE SHELL!_

The order was Sun, Chulainn, Penny, Kamuro, Mars, Ren, Kurokage, Nora, Gridon, Pyrrha, Bravo, Jaune, Zangetsu, Yang, Ryugen, Blake, Knuckle, Weiss, Baron and finally, Ruby and Gaim. Thus, the final battle began.

 **Sangokuden x RWBY: HUNT OF THE ARMORED WAR GODS**

 **COMING SOON**


	2. Finding a New Path

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Age of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

 **Chapter 2: To Find a New Path**

Not long after the fall of the Imperial Government, Sousou didn't waste any time in declaring her intent to conquer all unclaimed territory which had formerly been under imperial control. Since the destruction of the imperial capital, all that remained of the government were the nobles who had positions in the court but struggling to keep what was left of their power and influence. Now, all they had was the land they controlled but even they were being threatened. Sou Gi had one of the most powerful armies in China, and also had two Armored War Gods serving the faction. While the nobles put up a fight, they still lost and were utterly defeated by the power of Sousou's army and it didn't take long before Sousou's banner was seen flying above the walls of the cities.

While Sousou was aggressive in her campaign to conquer all of China, she didn't want to be seen as a cruel tyrant. While the reputation had helped put fear in the hearts of her enemies, a more positive image would help win over the hearts of the peasantry. As such, that was the job of the propaganda unit led by Marcus Date and his beloved Chou Sisters. The former Yellow Turbans who acted as the Chou Sisters' fan club would never refuse any order from the sisters and had gone and spread tales of how great Sousou was, boosting her reputation. Songs sung in Sousou's honor also helped and Marcus made a lot of money selling beautiful portraits of Sousou to the masses.

Mitsuki was also working hard to advance Sousou's campaign. While Marcus worked to boost her reputation with propaganda, Mitsuki was helping to boost her reputation through aggressive action. Apparently, there were problems of roving bandits in the territories that were supposed to have protection by the imperial guard. They were ignored for being small farming communities which really weren't worth the government's notice in favor of villages and towns that produced more resources for them. Bandits came and stole whatever they wanted, leaving the villagers with barely anything to survive. Now with the fall of the government, the bandits grew more daring as they could steal without any fear of the law.

Mitsuki, along with his lieutenants, made sure the bandits knew whose laws they were supposed to fear from now on. Mitsuki had the aid of Ukin who was learning to be a proper strategist and also the aid of Kakuka and Teiiku whom both volunteered to assist. Mitsuki benefitted greatly from their insight. His own strategies were good but together they had developed tactics that could crush the bandits with ease. Mitsuki and the Crimson Guard showed no mercy and took no prisoners. They wiped out the bandits as ordered by Sousou. It was to send a message that Sou Gi would not tolerate their actions.

Son Go was busy as well. They set to work expanding their borders. Sonken negotiated alliances while Sonsaku went to conquer territories. So far, the two royal sisters were doing well as they worked together. Masataka and Shuyu also oversaw the building of outposts for Son Go. In addition, they too had their own propaganda unit. Fuyu and Natsu's troupe offered their services to help bring glory to Son Go's reputation.

Shoku, which had also arisen as one of the Three Great Kingdoms of the new Age of the Armored War Gods, was also hard at work. The faction was also gaining new territory and expanding their borders. However, they were using more peaceful methods and negotiations. They offered aid to villages and towns in exchange for supplies and also more manpower to the army. Shoku also helped to exterminate the violent criminal element by taking out the bandits plaguing these communities.

While the Three Kingdoms were expanding, they did not forget about their own alliance against a common enemy. They still had the RinJyuKen to deal with. Everyone in China was warned of the dark faction and to be on the lookout for any suspicious activity. The RinJyuKen were to be considered dangerous terrorists who sought to incite more chaos and turmoil within these already turbulent times.

* * *

It was another day in Shoku and Nagata was going out of the village to patrol with Kanu and a group of soldiers. They were waiting at the gate for the final member of their patrol group. Kayu soon arrived as she met them at the gate.

"I'm glad you're here to join us on our patrol, Kayu," Nagata greeted as the silver-haired general arrived.

"Even if things have changed, I still have to do my job. I did the same thing for Yue-sama," said Kayu. Nagata gave the command for the group to set off. As the patrol group walked out of the village, Kanu decided to converse with their new friend.

"I've been wondering about something. When we first met Yue-dono, we didn't meet you," Kanu spoke.

"That's because I only joined Yue-sama after Ren-dono," Kayu answered.

"How did you end up joining Yue anyway?" asked Nagata.

"I used to be a bandit," Kayu admitted with some embarrassment.

"A bandit!?" Kanu cried.

"Really?" Nagata cocked an eyebrow. He had not known about this. "How come? I mean, a person with your talents could do anything."

"Heh, you'd think that, wouldn't you?" Kayu smirked. "Unfortunately, all I was good for was fighting. I don't know how to run a business and I definitely didn't know anything about cooking, farming or making mats like Ryuubi. So, I just robbed people who came through the path."

"How dishonorable," frowned Kanu. Instead of being offended, Kayu just laughed.

"Yeah, but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do to survive. I only robbed rich nobles, and I let them go once they gave me their valuables."

"So, how did you meet Yue?" Nagata asked.

"Oh, I tried to rob her," Kayu admitted, a bit sheepishly. "Unfortunately, I chose the wrong target."

"What happened?" Kanu asked.

"Hideyoshi and Ren were with her acting as bodyguards. While Hideyoshi was in his armor and protecting Yue, Ren kicked my ass. Instead of throwing me into jail, Yue showed me mercy and recruited me. Since I was beaten, I really had no choice, plus Ren makes a good sparring partner," Kayu finished her story.

Nagata smiled. He was glad that Kayu had found a group that accepted her. Yue was very kind and could see that Kayu wasn't a bad person despite being a bandit at the time. Even as a bandit, Kayu had a code of honor and never targeted people for malicious intent. She only did what she could to survive with whatever skill she had, which was fighting. Unlike most bandits who killed and raped as well as robbed, she only stole from her victims before letting them go. She might rough them up a bit, but she left them alive.

"So, where are we off to today?" Kayu asked Nagata.

"Well, according to Shuri, there have been reports of bandits hiding out within the forests in our borders. We're going to investigate and see if the claims are true," Nagata answered.

"And punish them," Kanu added and Nagata nodded. Bandits needed to know that their activities within Shoku would not be tolerated.

Bandits weren't normally a problem in Shoku. Ever since Gaim and his generals led the army, which was growing because of the volunteers and recruits, villages within Shoku's borders were safe from the threat of bandits. However, that didn't mean that there were no bandits. While bandits were not foolish enough to attack the villages in broad daylight, that did not mean they did not try to attack anyone who wandered into the forest or those who were passing through.

* * *

The bandits had set up camp in the forest, far from any prying eyes. Teams were sent out to harass and rob those who passed by. Currently, the bandits were in the middle of a meal.

Suddenly, Gaim and his soldiers charged straight into the bandit camp, startling them. The bandits quickly grabbed their weapons and engaged the Shoku soldiers. In the middle of the battle was Gaim, Kayu and Kanu with the Blue King wearing his default Orange Arms.

Everyone knew the name of Armored War God Gaim, the Ultimate Sword and the Blue King of Shoku. The bandits had a good reason to fear him as he casually strode into their camp. The bandit leader almost choked on his food but then eyes narrowed. He would not allow himself to look weak.

As his soldiers and generals engaged the bandits, Gaim made no moves to retaliate or dodge and allowed the blades to connect to his armor. As sparks flew, he didn't budge. With a sigh, he went into motion. Bandits were sent flying and knocked into unconsciousness with strikes of his Daidaimaru. He held back his strength, knowing that he could easily kill them if he didn't. They were going to be in pain from the bruises and broken bones, though.

The bandit boss growled and lifted up an iron club and roared. He stood taller than Gaim and was bigger with thick muscle mass. However, Gaim did not show fear as the bandit leader charged at him. He drew his Musou Saber and pulled the Pallete Slide before he fired. The bullet hit the man's hand, causing him to scream in pain as he was disarmed at the same time. Gaim swiftly closed the gap between them and performed a kick into his stomach, sending him crashing into one of the tents.

"Give up. You're clearly outmatched," Gaim spoke, trying to be merciful. Unlike Baron who would just exterminate the bandits without mercy, Gaim would at least give them a chance to surrender.

The bandit boss groaned in pain as he held his ribs. He looked around and saw his men being put down by the Shoku soldiers and the two female generals. Kanu was a nightmare for bandits and the silver-haired woman with her was just as brutal when she killed the bandits trying to fight her. Despite the odds stacked against him, the bandit boss' pride wouldn't allow him to just surrender.

"Damn it..." the bandit boss cursed. "You damn Armored War God..." He reached into his pocket while Gaim was walking towards him. "TAKE THIS!" He unlocked the Lockseed, an A-Class Lockseed judging by its fruit motif. A portal opened up and released a Seiryuu Inves which came and slashed Gaim across the chest. "Get him! Kill him!" the bandit boss ordered the Seiryuu Inves as he gripped the Lockseed.

"Kuso!" Gaim cursed in frustration. He thought this would be a simple mission. Instead, he had to fight a Seiryuu Inves which was very strong. He slashed at it with his two swords. Sparks flew on impact but there was no visible damage. The Seiryuu Inves then grabbed hold of Gaim's throat and lifted him up before roughly throwing him across the clearing.

The bandit boss grinned at the sight of his summoned monster overpowering the Armored War God of the Ultimate Sword. This might be his chance to kill Gaim and then gain a reputation for it. It would be so sweet.

Meanwhile, Gaim was picking himself up before he performed a dodge-roll to avoid a fireball to the face. A tree caught fire, which was not good as the fire would spread if Gaim didn't stop it. He glared at the Seiryuu Inves as it pounced on him and he leapt up to land a slash across its neck. It went down as Gaim landed on one knee. After dropping his weapons, he removed the Rider Indicator from his SengokuDriver before replacing it with the Genesis Core.

His hand gripped his Grapefruit Energy Lockseed and hit the switch, unlocking the device.

 ** _[GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY!]_**

Swiftly, he locked in the Energy Lockseed before pushing down the Cutting Blade.

 ** _[LOCK ON!]_**

 ** _[SOIYA!]_**

The Seiryuu Inves went to attack Gaim as his Orange Arms Armor Part reverted back to its orange form. The Seiryuu Inves was repelled as the Orange Arms Armor Part rose up, meeting the descending Grapefruit Energy Arms Armor Part. The two Armor Parts fused in a glowing sphere before the Jimber Arms Armor Part descended, landing on Gaim's head. It disassembled before folding onto his body to form his new armor, coloring his helmet crest silver and the centre of his mouthpiece black.

 _ **[MIX! JIMBER GRAPEFRUIT! HA-HA!]**_

In a splash of mixed orange and grapefruit juice, the Sonic Arrow materialized in his hand, replacing the Daidaimaru. The Seiryuu Inves blew a blast of flame at Gaim who spun, his Sonic Arrow in hand, as he dispersed the flames. He then landed a slash across the Seiryuu Inves' chest, sending it reeling. He followed up with several shots of his Sonic Arrow, piercing its hide with the energy arrows. As it collapsed to its knees, he hit his SengokuDriver's Cutting Blade.

 ** _[SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH! JIMBER GRAPEFRUIT SQUASH!]_**

His body unleashed an orange juice-like energy wave which spread out, putting out the flames before he aimed his Sonic Arrow at the Seiryuu Inves. He pulled the shaft and then released, firing a bolt of energy which struck the Seiryuu Inves with explosive force.

The bandit boss' eyes widened in horror as Gaim strode towards the fallen Seiryuu Inves. The Seiryuu Inves rose to its feet and charged at Gaim. It clawed at his armor and sparks flew. Gaim retaliated with several slashes that caused the Seiryuu Inves to backpedal with each strike. A kick sent the Seiryuu Inves tumbling and Gaim prepared to finish the fight.

 _ **[LOCK OFF!]**_

Gaim brought the unlocked Grapefruit Energy Lockseed up to his Sonic Arrow and locked it in.

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

He then hit his SengokuDriver's Cutting Blade.

 ** _[SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!]_**

Energy from the Orange Lockseed was being fed into the Sonic Arrow as the weapon syphoned energy from the Grapefruit Energy Lockseed. He pulled the shaft, the string stretching and glowing with power which pooled at the tip. Holographic orange and grapefruit slices arranged themselves in a single row, alternating in their arrangement, as Gaim took aim. The Seiryuu Inves rose to its feet and mindlessly charged at Gaim, which was the signal to release.

"HAH!" Gaim shouted as he released the shaft and the bolt of energy flew through the slices before finally piercing the Seiryuu Inves in the chest.

 ** _[GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY!]_**

The Seiryuu Inves exploded and the Lockseed in the bandit boss' hand flew out and landed at Gaim's feet. He then turned to glare at the bandit boss who was trembling, terrified. He could sense the Armored War God's wrath being aimed at him and he actually wet himself.

"I am the Mighty Peerless Warrior King of Shoku and this land is under my protection!" Gaim declared proudly. "Now, surrender, or you will suffer my wrath!"

The surviving bandits quickly dropped their weapons and surrendered.

* * *

Back in the castle, Totaku was currently sweeping the floor in the throne room. She smiled as she looked at the throne of her new lord. Hanging on the wall behind the throne was a portrait of Gaim in his Kachidoki Arms sitting on his throne. She giggled as she remembered how reluctant he was to accept Sousou's Armored War God Bravo's offer to paint his portrait and how his vassals persuaded him that it would make a nice decoration for the throne room.

The Kachidoki Arms armor made him look so much like a Mighty Warrior King and the painting captured his majesty and might in a single image. He had also earned a new title: The Mighty Peerless Warrior King.

As she was sweeping, Hideyoshi watched her from the doorway. She used to be the empress, but now she was a maid. Talk about a huge demotion. However, as he observed, she seemed happier now.

"Yue-hime," Hideyoshi spoke as he approached her.

"Hideyoshi-kun, you don't need to call me that anymore. I'm no longer a noble."

He shook his head and stated, "No, you will always be my Yue-hime." Totaku smiled at him. Oh, he was just so sweet.

"Why are you here, Hideyoshi-kun?" she asked.

"I was wondering how you were doing. This is probably a huge change for you since you used to be a ruler," he answered.

Totaku sighed as she leaned against her broom. "When I took the throne, I thought I could do so much good for the people. I thought I could finally help them and the country. Yet, it was all a ruse. I feel like such a fool."

"We were all fooled, Yue-hime. I'm sorry that we were unable to protect you."

"I put all of you through so much. I should be the one to apologize." Hideyoshi hated seeing Totaku like this. Her reputation had been ruined by Chojo's manipulation and could never be repaired. She had also been declared dead, executed by the Anti-Tyrant Alliance, when in fact she was now hiding in Shoku with the rest of her retainers. While she would no longer be a burdened by the duties as a ruler, her heart was heavy with all the suffering caused by Chojo.

She also felt horrible after learning that Chojo had the capital and palace burnt to the ground, killing everyone inside. Only Gaim shared the same sense of guilt as her. She had even decided to become a maid in the Shoku Castle to repay him for his kindness.

"I'm just glad that Gaim-sama was kind enough to give us all a new home. There's no way we can return to To after everything," she replied. After her reputation had been destroyed by Chojo, To had all but disassociated themselves from her. Thanks to many of her uncaring officials, the citizens didn't have a positive opinion of her in the first place. What made it hurt worse was that her own uncle had been the one to make the declaration. If she tried showing her face in To, she would likely be killed for it.

"Yeah, I guess that's what you like about him," spoke Hideyoshi with some envy. Compared to Nagata, Hideyoshi wasn't anything special. Sure, they were Armored War Gods, but Gaim was the ruler of his own province, the leader of his own faction, and was now one of the most powerful of them with his Kachidoki Arms. Compared to him, Hideyoshi was just some nerd who lucked into some power.

"I may like Gaim-sama because of his kindness, but I do love another," Totaku confessed with a blush.

"Oh." Hideyoshi sounded disappointed and Totaku smiled. She then did something completely unlike her. She took hold of the front of Hideyoshi's shirt and pulled him to her eye level. He was so surprised that he didn't even expect what happened next as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Hideyoshi's eyes widened behind his glasses and after a moment Totaku pulled away. She looked a bit disappointed.

"You should've kissed me back," she told him, pouting. He was still speechless with his face stuck in a ridiculous expression, causing the former empress to giggle. Hideyoshi took a moment to recover and blinked.

" _Me_?" Hideyoshi asked.

"You see me for who I am," she told him.

"Well...of course..." Hideyoshi said, his face now glowing red. "Well...um...anyway...I have some work to do. I promised Komei I'd help her...calculate the finances and...money...I gotta go!" He then fled from the throne room and Totaku watched him go with a giggle. Sometimes Hideyoshi could be cute as well.

As a noble and then an empress, she really didn't have much freedom. She always had to do what she needed to do for the people, even if it meant sacrificing her own freedom. That was why she took every chance to go out and pretend to be a commoner. Now she was a maid, and the burden of being a ruler was gone. She was now free to express herself and show how she felt for Hideyoshi. He was obviously taken by surprise but he hadn't rejected her feelings. She then continued to sweep the floor, humming a tune she had learnt as a child. She was only alone for a moment when Nagata entered the throne room.

"Gaim-sama, welcome back," Totaku greeted as she saw him enter.

"Oh, Yue. What's up?" he asked.

"I was just doing some cleaning," she told him. "How about you? How was your mission?"

"Oh, it was just the usual thing. Took down some bandits," he replied. "You do know there's no need for you to serve me like this. I've told you many times. You're our guest."

"I know but you have done so much for us that I just wanted to repay your kindness."

"Well, I couldn't just leave you guys to be homeless."

"And that is why I say you are so kind. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"When everyone believed I was a tyrant from the rumors and turned against me, you and your faction were the only ones who didn't believe those rumors. May I ask why?" Totaku asked.

"Honestly, I had faith in you," Nagata answered.

"Faith?" Totaku blinked.

"When we first met, I already knew you were kind. While evil often hides behind an innocent face, there was no way you could be capable of such cruelty. It took me time to convince the other lords of your innocence, but I kept hold of my faith," he explained.

"But why would you have so much faith in me?" she questioned.

"Why not? We are friends, aren't we? If you can't believe in your friends, who can you believe in?"

Totaku was touched by his words. Her own officers had faith in her too, but she was unused to anyone outside her group having so much faith in her. After the rumors ruined her reputation, she didn't have anyone else but her officers. The Anti-Tyrant Alliance was even put together to kill her. However, Gaim and his faction had faith in her to the end and decided to save her.

"Thank you, for being my friend," smiled Totaku and Nagata blushed as he looked away.

' _It should be illegal to be that cute!_ ' he thought.

* * *

After the raid on the bandits, Nagata had to write a report and file it. It was a hassle, but as the ruler it was just part of the job. Paperwork was just something he could not avoid. Even if he could delegate some of the work, he couldn't completely avoid his responsibility. He had to lead by example or else the people would lose faith in him. They looked up to him for a reason.

Nagata decided to take a break and went down to the river outside. He gave out a sigh as he lied down on the soft grass and looked up at the clear blue sky. Clouds rolled by and he sighed. He started to think about their newest additions.

First there was Totaku. Unlike the cruel tyrant from the history books, this version of her was a sweet and cute loli who could melt your heart with a single gaze. Now she was a maid and joining her in her new duties was Kaku, the former strategist of the To Faction. Kaku didn't completely trust him but at least Totaku believed he was looking out for her best interests. As she lost her position as a noble because of all the rumors, she now resolved to serve him to help him reach his goal.

Hideyoshi and Kenshin ended up joining Shoku as well, but he knew it was mainly because of their loyalty to Totaku. Before they met, the two had been struggling to make ends me. Even if they were Armored War Gods, they still needed money and took odd jobs in order to fill their pockets and stomachs. Kayu too ended up joining, but he knew it was because she owed him for his help in rescuing Totaku and defeating Chojo.

Then there was Ryofu. Unlike the way history portrayed her, Ryofu was not a bloodthirsty warrior. She might have the strength to be dangerous, but the Ryofu he met was a quiet and kind soul who loved animals. She too was loyal to Totaku. Chinkyuu was settling in as well along with the rest of the To Faction who were like family to her.

"...Gaim-sama," a soft voice spoke and Nagata looked up to see Ryofu. She was accompanied by Sekito and all her other pets. When Chojo had taken Totaku hostage, she made the wise decision of sending her pets away for their own safety. There was a nearby cave where they could hide and Ryofu would frequently visit to feed them. It was fortunate for her that she had sent them away, otherwise they would have perished in that tragic fire.

"Hey, Ren," he greeted as he sat up from his position. "Come and sit with me," he offered and she accepted his invitation as she sat down next to him with her pets gathered around them. "So, how do you like it in Touka Village so far?"

"It is peaceful and my pets like it," she answered. "There is plenty of food."

"Good to hear that," he smiled. Ryofu blushed at the sight of his smile and turned away.

"...Thank you," she said softly.

"Huh?"

"Thank you for giving Yue-sama and us a new home," she clarified.

"Well, you didn't have anywhere else to go so I thought I be a good friend and give you a place to stay," he replied. "I just wish I could've saved more."

"You're still sad after you won," Ryofu concluded.

"We may have beaten Chojo, but a lot of good people died in the process," he admitted. Ryofu understood. He was happy that they had won but was also sad because people died. He only celebrated so nobody would be worried. He was a good man, like the day they met. He had shown her kindness. He even showed her kindness when they became enemies.

He was a kind man.

One of the puppies climbed onto Nagata's lap. It was a white and black pup who reminded him of Zweiss. He gave the puppy a couple of scratches behind the ears.

"You know, I actually have a dog myself," he admitted.

"Really?" she asked, interested.

"Yeah, I named him Zweiss. Had him since he was a puppy. Found him when I was a kid while it was raining. He was abandoned so I took him home without my parents knowing. I kept him in a box in my room and hid him in my closet. I would feed him scraps when no one was looking. But puppies poop and my parents eventually found out I was keeping him. I begged them to let me keep him and they let me."

"That was kind of you."

"I guess. I had to leave him behind, though," he confessed.

"You miss him," she concluded.

"Yeah, but I know he's well taken care of." He then felt Ryofu scooting closer until she was touching him. "Er...Ren? What are you doing?" Nagata asked awkwardly. Ryofu was leaning against Nagata's arm, a hand around it as she closed her eyes, sighing blissfully. She nuzzled his sleeve. He smelled nice. He didn't smell like oranges, but it was still a nice smell.

Ryofu then did something completely unexpected as she kissed Nagata gently on the lips. Nagata's eyes widened. It was short and chaste, but a kiss nonetheless. He was speechless as she pulled away, a blush on his cheeks. He had expected her to be grateful, but not to the point of giving him a kiss like that.

"I will protect you, Gaim-sama," she swore. According to history, Ryofu Hosen was infamous for betraying the lords he served, always changing allegiances in order to satisfy the urge for battle. However, the Ryofu he had come to know was a kind, yet socially awkward girl with incredible strength and a love for animals. Now she had sworn to serve him.

"Ren-dono! Ren-dono!" Chinkyuu called. "I got the buns you wanted and the food for the animals!" She was carrying paper bags with her filled with the mentioned food items. When she saw Nagata, she frowned. Nagata understood that she still had issues with Armored War Gods, with Hideyoshi and Kenshin being an exception due to being family.

"Over here, Nenene," Ryofu called. Nagata took a deep breath to try and get ahold of himself. He didn't want Chinkyuu to catch him blush and think anything was going on. The puppy in Nagata's lap then got up on its hind legs, resting its forepaws on his chest, and started to lick his cheek.

"What are you doing out here?" Chinkyuu asked Nagata as she handed Ryofu a meat bun. "Shouldn't you be working?" She started to feed the animals as well.

"I have to take breaks sometimes," Nagata replied before turning to Ryofu and he blushed as he watched her nibbling on her bun. This was also another thing that set her apart from her counterpart in the history books. It was how utterly cute and moe she could be when she ate. It just gave Nagata a blissful feeling as he watched her.

' _Is it so wrong of me to think that this is cute?_ ' thought Nagata as he gazed at Ryofu eating so cutely. As she nibbled on the meat bun, her cheeks puffed up and her twin ahoge wiggled each time she chewed. It was just so cute that Nagata couldn't help but be entranced.

Chinkyuu didn't appreciate the way Nagata was looking at Ryofu and decided to take action as she yelled, "Stop looking at her like that!" Nagata didn't see it coming as the smaller girl threw a punch straight at his face. Chinkyuu huffed but then shivered as Ryofu stopped eating to glare at her.

"Nenene..." Ryofu spoke softly.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Chinkyuu apologized. She had just angered Ryofu.

"Apologize to Gaim-sama," Ryofu ordered.

"Hai! I will! Please don't be mad!"

"It's fine, really," Nagata told the two of them as he rubbed his cheek. "You got a really good punch there, Chinkyuu."

"Of course! Ren-dono has been teaching me how to fight!" Chinkyuu boasted proudly. Nagata smiled. Ryofu doted on Chinkyuu like a big sister would a younger sister. He was almost jealous. As an only child, he didn't have siblings.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iori was overseeing the archers' training when he was approached by Kenshin. The black Armored War God of the To Faction came up to the Demon Dragon of Shoku with a question in mind.

"Hey, Ryugen, you have a minute?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, Kurokage?" responded Iori.

"Well, I'm just a bit curious about something. Are you really married to Kochu?" Kenshin asked. Iori resisted the urge to roll his eyes or palm his face. While Kanu and Nagata were often mistaken for a married couple, sometimes people couldn't believe Iori was married to Kochu.

"Yes, I am," Iori told him clearly.

"Oh, wow," Kenshin blinked, impressed. "You know, when Hideyoshi told me, I almost couldn't believe it."

"Why not?" Iori retorted, brows furrowed.

"Well, I mean, she's like a MILF," Kenshin responded and Iori clenched his fists. Kenshin was really beginning to cross the line here. "I mean, wow, I can't believe she's still so hot even with a kid. I mean, she still has her curves and an awesome rack!"

"Kurokage, if you don't mind, I would like to concentrate on training my men," Iori spoke through gritted teeth. He did not appreciate Kenshin talking about his wife like that, but he also needed to restrain himself. Kenshin was just complimenting his wife's beauty, even if it was in a crude manner.

"Say, do you like motorboat her tits and use them as pillows when you sleep?" Kenshin asked curiously. And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Iori picked up his bow, pulled an arrow from his quiver, and aimed it at Kenshin. He had the tip of the arrow pointed right between Kenshin's eyes.

"Whoa man! Dude! What the fuck!?" Kenshin yelled as he backed away and raised his hands in defense.

"I'm giving you to the count of 10 to get out of my sight or I'm going to show you how good I am with a bow and arrow," Iori threatened. Kenshin didn't stick around and ran as fast as he could away from Iori. Iori took in a deep breath and turned to his archers who just watched with attention. "Get back to training!" he ordered.

* * *

"And then he threatened to shoot an arrow at me! What the fuck was that about!?" Kenshin complained to Hideyoshi.

"I think he did not appreciate the crude way you were talking about his wife," Hideyoshi pointed out.

"What? I was just saying his wife's hot! He should be proud that he gets to score with a MILF like that!" Kenshin cried out defensively.

"Never, ever use _that_ term ever again," Hideyoshi warned his friend. Kenshin didn't mean to be rude. Honestly, that was just the way he talked. He couldn't help but offend people, even if he was trying to give a compliment.

* * *

During dinner, Nagata found himself sitting between Kanu and Ryuubi. The two sworn sisters wanted to feed him during dinner. Chou'un and Iori, as usual, made some amusing comments about Nagata's situation as he had two lovely sisters who loved him. Nagata chuckled. He was in love with Kanu and he knew Ryuubi had feelings for him as well. Chou'un might have kissed him that one time, but that was her way of showing how much she missed him.

Ryofu was watching Nagata and smiling. When he had been banished by Ukitsu, she had felt so much grief and rage that she could barely recognize herself. She didn't quite understand those feelings. Though, after thinking about it and spending time with Nagata, she finally realized what those feelings were. He noticed Chinkyuu looking particularly somber.

"What's wrong?" Nagata asked.

"I just miss our old home in To." The To Faction's expressions turned downcast as well. Because of Chojo, Totaku's reputation was now ruined. Not only that, she was officially considered dead. None of them could enter To now because Totaku's uncle had control and they were forbidden from ever returning.

"It's okay! You still got each other, right? Now you're with us and this can be your new home!" spoke Riri. "Mommy and Daddy say that home is the place where your loved ones are."

"Wise words and out of the mouth of a little girl," agreed Hideyoshi. This may not be To, but as long as he had Yue-hime and his friends, this place could be a home.

"Sappy, but no argument here," Kenshin seconded.

"Then a toast to home, family and friends!" Nagata declared. He understood Chinkyuu's feelings quite well. The rest of the dinner was filled with warm and pleasant conversation.

* * *

The next day, Nagata woke up to a beautiful morning. He stretched and rubbed his eyes. He had a good feeling about today, actually. He was going to get some work done, do some training, and hang out with his friends. He turned to his side to see Ryofu sleeping next to him. In an instant, his eyes opened fully as he was wide awake.

"Ren!?" he yelped as he suddenly sat up in bed and Ryofu opened her eyes. She yawned cutely and sat up.

"Good morning, Gaim-sama," she greeted as the blanket slipped off to reveal her completely in the nude. Nagata's face turned red at the sight of her dark-skinned, tattooed, toned and slim body. She definitely was well-endowed like most of the woman he had met in this world and she wasn't shy about showing off her body to him.

"Ren..." he swallowed. "Why are you in my bed?"

"You looked lonely," she reasoned.

"And why are you naked?"

"I like to sleep in the nude."

"...Ah..." He wasn't sure how to respond to that. Then he realized that one of the girls would come in and wake him up. "Oh...crap!" The door did open and there stood Komei who came to wake him up.

"Good morning...HAWAWAWAWA!" Komei went as she saw Ryofu in bed with Nagata, the redhead was naked and clinging onto him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She retreated and slammed the door shut.

"...This isn't going to end well..." Nagata groaned. The door opened and both Kanu and Ryuubi came in to see what Komei had seen. "And...I was right," he mumbled.

"Nagata-sama, what is the meaning of this!?" Kanu demanded.

"Ren-dono, why are you in bed with Gaim-sama!?" cried Ryuubi.

"I..." started Nagata as Ryofu returned to sleep, putting her arms around him. "Ren!?"

"...Warm..."

"YOU BEAST!" Nagata looked up to see Kaku standing at the door too, glaring accusingly at him. She was accompanied by Kenshin. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"Damn you!" Kenshin cursed. "Not cool, man! Not cool!"

"Guys! Everyone! Wait! Lemme explain!" babbled Nagata as Ryofu continued to rest peacefully against the panicking man. ' _When did my life turn into a real-life harem comedy?_ ' he wondered mentally.

"What's with all the noise?" Chinkyuu asked and that was when she saw the sight everyone was yelling about. Ryofu was naked with Nagata and this caused the small mint-haired girl's blood to boil. "How dare you take advantage of Ren-dono!" Before anyone could stop her, Chinkyuu dashed into the room and launched herself right at Nagata.

"CHINKYUU KNEE KICK!"

"OW!"

* * *

Kanu had quickly dragged the naked Ryofu away from Nagata and got her dressed in a robe so she could be properly interrogated. It was easy to sneak Ryofu away since everyone else was accusing Nagata of being improper for the time being. Finding an empty room, Kanu pulled the silent Ryofu inside before slamming the door shut. She tried to look cross with Ryofu, but the redhead didn't seem concerned as she patiently waited for Kanu to speak. Finally, Kanu couldn't hold it in and decided to let it out.

"Ren-dono, why must you be so close to Nagata-sama!?" Kanu demanded.

"I am his bodyguard. My job is to keep him safe," Ryofu explained.

"That doesn't mean you have to crawl into bed with him!"

"Gaim-sama is vulnerable while asleep," Ryofu reasoned.

"And why must you sleep with him in the nude!?"

"Feels nice."

"Nice!? You can't just sleep in the nude with him even if it is nice! At least put on some clothes! And will you also join him in the bath?" Ryofu blushed in response. Then the two of them would be naked. She put her hands to her cheeks. That would be _very_ nice. Ryofu's silence, coupled with the expression, told Kanu all she needed to know.

"REN-DONO!" Chinkyuu made her way into the makeshift interrogation room with a worried expression on her face. "Are you OK?" she asked frantically.

"I'm fine," Ryofu answered. "You kicked Gaim-sama."

"Well, I had a good reason this time! He forced himself on you!" Chinkyuu justified. She then felt Ryofu's hand on her head as she patted her. "Ren-dono."

"He did not. Gaim-sama is a good man," Ryofu defended. "Don't do it again."

Chinkyuu pouted. Ryofu would never lie to her. If she said Nagata was a good man, then Nagata was a good man. After all, it wasn't like he was cruel like Chojo was.

She then remembered something important. "Oh, yeah! I was here to tell you something!"

"What?" Kanu asked.

"Kurokage is challenging Gaim to a duel!"

* * *

Kenshin had challenged Nagata to a fight. Nagata was reluctant at first, but Kenshin insisted on it. Nagata just couldn't refuse as Kenshin felt the reason for his challenge was justified. News also seemed to travel fasts as the soldiers heard about the duel and were all gathered to watch.

Chouhi, Bacho and Batai were also in attendance. They didn't know what this fight was about. All they knew was this was going to be awesome. Iori was nearby as well. He was still upset about what Kenshin had said about Kochu and wanted to see Nagata beat up the rude Armored War God.

"Is this really necessary?" Nagata asked as he stood across from Kenshin.

"I won't forgive you for sleeping with Ren-chan!" Kenshin accused as he put on the GenesisDriver.

"For goodness sakes, nothing happened!" Nagata insisted as he strapped on his own SengokuDriver.

"Oh, so she just climbed into your bed naked, is that it?" Kenshin questioned sarcastically.

"Yes!" Nagata answered. Though, he knew how unbelievable that sounded now that he thought about it.

"I may not be smart like Hideyoshi but I wasn't born yesterday! Now shut up and transform!" Kenshin declared as he took out his Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed. "Henshin!"

 ** _[MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY!]_**

Nagata scowled in annoyance. Well, like his mom always told him, if a problem can't be solved with words then solve them with your fists. She actually told him that right before she decked that one guy for making him cry after he stepped on his Kamen Rider action figure.

"Fine, if it will shut you up! Henshin!" shouted Nagata.

 **[ORANGE!]**

They locked on their Lockseeds and activated them.

 ** _[LIQUID! MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY ARMS! SEI, YOISHO, WASSHOI!]_**

 **[SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

The Safe Mode barrier rose up around them as their Armor Parts descended. Energy formed their Ride Wear suits before the Armor Parts disassembled and turned into their armor.

"Armored War God Gaim! Arriving on Stage!" Gaim declared once his transformation was completed. The cheers from his soldiers were loud.

"Kurokage-Shin! I'm ready to strike!" declared Kurokage-Shin.

"Beat him up, Nagata-niichan!" Chouhi cheered for her beloved older brother.

"Let's do this!" Kurokage-Shin roared and charged at Gaim who got into a stance with his Daidaimaru and Musou Saber. Sparks flew as Gaim parried Kurokage-Shin's thrusts with his orange scimitar and katana. Gaim then saw an opening and slashed Kurokage-Shin across the chest, sending him staggering. Annoyed, Kurokage-Shin swung his Kagematsu-Shin down only for Gaim to dodge.

Dodging another swing, Gaim joined his two weapons together, forming the combined Naginata Mode. Kurokage-Shin brought down his Kagematsu-Shin and sparks flew as both weapons connected. The two struggled with each other, Gaim's orange Pulp Eye visor meeting Kurokage-Shin's yellow Comb Eye. Sparks were seen as their weapons scraped against each other. Gaim then kicked Kurokage-Shin in the chest before jabbing forward with the Musou Saber, hitting Kurokage-Shin in the chest hard enough to send him tumbling.

The soldiers all cheered loudly as they watched the fight.

"Alright, Nagata-sama! Show him who's boss!" yelled Bacho as she raised her fist.

"There's a reason why you're Shoku's king!" Batai yelled through cupped hands.

Kurokage-Shin growled in annoyance and began to swing repeatedly at Gaim. However, his strikes were deflected as Gaim parried with his combined weapons. He then twirled his naginata and struck Kurokage-Shin across the chest before landing a punch across his face. As Kurokage-Shin was forced to backpedal by the hit before another blow sent him tumbling.

Hideyoshi grimaced as he knew this would happen. Kenshin was strong and a good fighter but he lacked any form of proper strategy. It was always up to the bespectacled acorn Rider to come up with the strategies which Kenshin would utilize in battle. That was why, despite using such a low-ranking Lockseed for his default Arms, Kenshin was able to handle himself against Riders with higher ranking Lockseeds. Hideyoshi was also the one who suggested to his friend to use the Lockseeds to summon Elementary Inves during the tournament, which he demonstrated while fighting Baron. Unfortunately, sometimes Kenshin decided to just forget about strategy entirely and start hitting really, really hard.

Now, Kenshin had access to an Energy Lockseed's power and his performance had grown significantly. His friend had become accustomed to his default Arms, so the change hadn't affected or hampered Kenshin's combat capabilities at all. In fact, they had improved greatly. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be enough to defeat Gaim. It would appear that Gaim had mastered his Orange Arms' full potential.

Hideyoshi had witnessed how Gaim led in battle, how he utilized the strategies he was given, even improvising on the fly. He knew how to take advantage of his strengths while at the same time exploit his opponent's weaknesses. That was his greatest strength and Hideyoshi actually envied Gaim for possessing that sort of ability. Hideyoshi could come up with tactics himself but he was always rigid when it came to fighting on the field. He just didn't have finely honed combat instincts like the others.

Gaim was a natural born leader. He may not have chosen to be one, but when placed into that position, he would always do his very best and perform as a leader should. That resolve and charisma was what earned him the loyalty of his soldiers and generals. No matter what, Gaim would always try to do what was right, even if it meant going against a much bigger power.

"That's it...!" Kurokage-Shin growled as he picked himself up. "It's time for the finisher!" He gripped the Seaboll Compressor and pushed it.

 _[ **MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY SQUASH!]**_

Energy gathered on the spearhead of the Kagematsu-Shin and formed into a pinecone. Kurokage-Shin grinned and dashed towards Gaim with his attack. Seeing that being hit would be bad, Gaim prepared a counterattack.

 **[SOIYA! ORANGE SPARKING!]**

The blade of the Daidaimaru glowed before it ignited with orange flames. As Kurokage-Shin charged at Gaim, Gaim swung his weapon to meet his opponent's strikes. There was an explosion of energy which sent Gaim flying and hitting the wall of the barrier. However, Kurokage-Shin was also hit by the blast and sent tumbling by it.

"Can we just end this now?" Gaim asked.

"No, not yet!" Kurokage-Shin protested. "I'm not done beating you yet!"

"As you can see, I'm the one beating you," Gaim corrected.

"Well...you...I...shut up!" Kurokage-Shin snapped.

"Looks like you've given me no choice then," muttered Gaim as he activated his next Lockseed. Kurokage-Shin was recovering from the earlier attack so he couldn't react in time.

 _[ **GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY!]**_

 _[ **LOCK ON! SOIYA!]**_

 _[ **MIX! JIMBER GRAPEFRUIT! HA-HA!]**_

The excited cheers grew louder. Chouhi always loved to see her brother change his armor. It was just so cool and he always got stronger.

"Now things have just gone up a notch," grinned Batai.

Kurokage-Shin witnessed as Gaim assumed his upgraded form known as Jimber Grapefruit. The black Armored War God gulped at the sight of him. He had trouble dealing with Gaim before, but unless he thought of a plan quickly he would end up defeated.

Gaim charged at him but Kurokage-Shin raised his Kagematsu-Shin to defend as the Sonic Arrow came down but was pushed back by a kick to the stomach. Gaim followed up with another slashed that sent Kurokage-Shin flying.

Hideyoshi fixed Gaim with a critical gaze. This Jimber Grapefruit was definitely not one of Kouta Kazuraba's Arms in the series. Then again, using the show as reference was worthless since it was still in the middle of its run when they were transported to Ancient China. Anything else was promotional material and content in Televikun which told them about upcoming events in the series. One such event was Kouta gaining Jimber Lemon Arms and Kachidoki Arms.

Nagata had gained a Jimber Arms, true, but not the one they had heard about. Kachidoki Arms, however, had only been seen in silhouette form and there was nothing about its abilities until Nagata had demonstrated them.

Kurokage-Shin thrust at Gaim who parried with his Sonic Arrow. Gaim reached down to his Musou Saber with his free hand and drew, slashing Kurokage-Shin across the chest, causing sparks to explode on impact. Kurokage-Shin grunted as he staggered backwards. He looked up at Gaim with narrowed eyes. He was now dual-wielding both Sonic Arrow and Musou Saber. Growling, Kurokage-Shin tightened his grip on his weapon and dashed forward as Gaim entered a stance.

Sparks flew as Gaim blocked with both Sonic Arrow and Musou Saber before he struck with a roundhouse kick. Kurokage-Shin retaliated with a punch but Gaim struck back with a slash of his Sonic Arrow. Fortunately, Kurokage-Shin caught it with the jumonji yari blade end of his Kagematsu-Shin. However, Gaim broke free and then swung with his Musou Saber.

As both Armored War Gods fought, the soldiers that were watching cheered. Hideyoshi was more interested in studying Nagata's fighting prowess.

"Nagata Oda, you are truly a frightening person," confessed Hideyoshi. He used to be a displaced youth like all of them in this world, but once he found a purpose he had gradually grown stronger and stronger. Kenshin had grown in strength as well, but Nagata's growth rate was on a whole other level.

As the duel continued, Ryofu was marching towards the duelling duo. She had seen enough. Hideyoshi saw her approaching and gulped as he saw how angry she looked. Her advance was stopped by the barrier surrounding the Kurokage-Shin and Gaim. The Safe Mode barrier was meant to keep bystanders safe. It was something Hideyoshi and Kenshin had discovered about their Lockseeds.

Suddenly, Ryofu did the unexpected. She actually _**punched**_ the Safe Mode barrier with all her might. At first, everyone thought nothing would happen. Then, they all saw the barrier ripple and shimmer before shattering like glass. Everyone's jaws dropped as they witnessed the impossible sight.

The barrier managed to survive the blasts from Ryugen's Pitaya Ryujin-Hou, yet Ryofu was able to shatter it with her fist alone. Just how strong was she!?

"Ren!?" Gaim and Kurokage-Shin simultaneously yelled in shock. She then walked over to them, calm, but that was the most frightening. Gaim could see Kurokage-Shin trembling when she looked at him. However, when she looked at Gaim, her gaze softened.

"Are you alright, Gaim-sama?" Ryofu asked.

He replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Relax, Ren. It's just a spar. Nothing to worry about."

Ryofu nodded but still glared at Kurokage-Shin. He did the smart thing and undid his transformation in fear. Even if they were friends, she could not forgive him if he did any permanent damage to her new lord.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kenshin apologized as he got down on his knees and bowed in front of Ryofu. It was embarrassing, but he would rather endure humiliation than face Ryofu's wrath. Hideyoshi facepalmed at the sight.

"Alright, the show's over!" Kanu told the soldiers. "If you're not doing anything, go back to your duties or resume training!" The soldiers grumbled due to the unsatisfactory conclusion of the fight.

"But I wanted to see Nagata-niichan win!" whined Chouhi.

"We can't get everything we want, Rinrin. Come on, Tanpopo. Let's get back to training," Bacho said.

"Well that was anticlimactic," muttered Batai.

"Tanpopo! Training! Right now!"

"Fine, I'm coming!"

* * *

"How the heck was he able to keep up with me!?" Kenshin demanded as he and Hideyoshi sat together in a tavern, having drinks together. The wine in the place was cheap but still good.

"It's a matter of skill and experience," Hideyoshi informed his friend.

"But I've been training with Miyabi!" insisted Kenshin.

"True, but it seems that Nagata has had years of formal training," stated Hideyoshi. "He's trained in kendoka. He may not be a master of it, but he's good enough to use his skills in real combat. I can safely assume that he had a really good teacher."

"Still, it's not fair! Ren-chan seems to like him more than she does us! What does he have that I don't?" Kenshin demanded before he gulped down another shot.

"Good looks, his own army, and he's practically a king," Hideyoshi listed as he filled Kenshin's cup again.

"I was being rhetorical."

"Oh, so you know he pretty much outclasses you in almost every way," Hideyoshi remarked sarcastically.

"Not helping, dude," Kenshin grimaced.

"I'm just being realistic. Though, perhaps it's a good idea to stop chasing Ren-chan," Hideyoshi said to his friend.

"Why?" Kenshin asked and Hideyoshi looked down and blushed, remembering how Totaku had kissed him.

"Well, she has her heart set on Nagata, even if she doesn't quite understand it. I mean, there are other fish in the sea," reasoned Hideyoshi.

"It just ain't fair, dude," Kenshin groaned.

"Life isn't always fair, my friend," sighed Hideyoshi.

"Well, what should I do about it then?" Kenshin asked.

"Maybe some time away from the village?" suggested Hideyoshi.

"You mean go traveling again?" Kenshin questioned skeptically. "I thought you hated that."

"I hated how we never had enough money and had to save every coin we earned just to afford a place to sleep or something to eat. Now though, I don't have to worry," Hideyoshi clarified.

"Well, I guess I can agree to that. So, where will we go?" Kenshin asked.

"Wherever the wind takes us," Hideyoshi answered.

"Not much of a plan, dude," Kenshin pointed out.

"If you both are thinking of going traveling, would you mind a third wheel?" Kayu asked as she joined them. She had come for a drink herself and had overheard the two.

"Miyabi?" both Kenshin and Hideyoshi spoke.

" _You_ want to go traveling with us?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Why not? Someone has to help keep you two in line," Kayu replied. "Besides, it's been awhile since I've been on the road."

"Well, let's hope we don't turn into bandits like you were in order to fill our pockets," Hideyoshi joked.

"Hey, I've changed. Besides, there's more money in being paid by a lord for our services," Kayu retorted.

"Hell yeah! We can be freelancers! Mercenaries! Soldiers for hire!" Kenshin grinned. "We can charge people a buttload of money!"

"And since the two of you are Armored War Gods, anyone would pay a fortune just to have you two!" Kayu added. "We all win!"

"We better inform Yue-hime and the others about this. It wouldn't be right to leave them out of the loop," Hideyoshi advised. Looking at the two grinning battle maniacs, he wondered if this was going to be a good idea at all.

* * *

Much later, Kayu, Kenshin and Hideyoshi stood outside the gate of Touka Village as they were being seen off by the Shoku group which also included Ryofu, Kaku, Totaku and Chinkyuu.

"Are you sure you need to go?" Nagata asked. "We could use your skills and talents here in Shoku."

"Even so, we think that we can do some good as wandering warriors," Hideyoshi countered as he adjusted his glasses. He was aware of the state of the land. With the Imperial Government gone and bandits causing trouble, the people were going to require support and assistance.

Nagata's duty was to be a symbol for Shoku and a peacekeeper of the land. With the current state of things, he couldn't afford to go traveling and leave Shoku defenseless. Gridon and Kurokage on the other hand were officially free agents again. They were not as restricted and could go to the smaller provinces in need of help that none of the Three Kingdoms have reached yet.

"Hideyoshi's right," shrugged Kenshin. "Sides, this won't be forever. We're just going to head out to stretch our legs. We'll be back before you know it."

"Come back soon," said Ryofu.

"Yeah, and be sure to write!" added Chinkyuu.

"You got it, squirt," Kenshin smiled as he affectionately patted Chinkyuu's head. "I'm gonna need you to watch Ren-chan's back too, OK?"

"I'll do my best!" Chinkyuu puffed out her chest confidently.

"Yue-hime, I promise I will come back," Hideyoshi said to Totaku. She hugged him in response.

"I'll miss you," she whispered.

"I'll miss you too, Yue-hime," he responded as he returned the hug.

"Hideyoshi, take care of yourself and keep an eye on those two," Kaku advised her fellow scholar. She had lost count on how much stress Kayu and Kenshin had caused her with all their shenanigans.

"I will try to keep them out of trouble, but please remember that I am outnumbered once I am alone with them," Hideyoshi told her.

"No excuses! Just keep them in line!" Kaku ordered as she pointed at him.

"Yes, ma'am!" Hideyoshi bowed.

"Just remember that you three will always be welcome here in Shoku," Nagata told the three travelers.

"Thank you, and we'll definitely be back. After all," Hideyoshi smiled as he glanced at Totaku, "Home is where the heart is."

"Sappy yet appropriate," agreed Kenshin.

"Alright, shall we go?" Kayu asked her companions. "Then let's go." With that said, the traveling trio set off to have their own adventures. Ryuubi waved at the three travelers as they set off on their journey.

"Is it wise to just let them go like that?" Kaku asked once her three friends were out of sight.

"As long as they have a place to come home to, we'll see them again," Nagata spoke confidently. He looked to Chinkyuu who was trying to fight the tears from coming out. Nagata's gaze softened. "You miss them already, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chinkyuu denied while averting her eyes.

"I'm not blind, Chinkyuu. For a long time you've always been alone. Then, Ren found you and took you home with her. You lived in Totaku's castle and you got something you've been missing for a long time: a family," Nagata said.

"So what if I do?" frowned Chinkyuu. Ryofu put an arm around her. "Ren-dono?"

"They might be gone but they are always..." Ren said simply as she put a hand to her chest, "Here."

"Here?" Chinkyuu was confused.

"In our hearts," Ryofu clarified. "Distance doesn't matter as long as we keep them in our hearts."

Chinkyuu thought about it and smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

"Also, you're part of our family too," Nagata added. "That is if you want to." He was always happy to meet new friends.

"I guess I could," Chinkyuu agreed. "You're not that bad, for an Armored War God."

"Do you still have problems with us? You know, because..." Nagata started.

"I know you aren't the same as the ones who destroyed my village. You Armored War Gods actually fight to protect people. Those people...those Armored War Devils, they just want to destroy and spread fear," said Chinkyuu as she shivered at the memory. "I'm not scared of Armored War Gods, but I don't want to see those Armored War Devils ever again."

"We won't let them harm you," Nagata promised.

"I know. You saved my family so I can trust you to protect them," smiled Chinkyuu. Nagata smiled back before they went back to the castle.

* * *

"What a day..." Nagata said as he prepared for bed. As he prepared to put out the lantern, he smiled at the framed photo he had brought from home. It was a picture of four women. There was his biological mom, his adopted mom/aunt, and their two friends. The third woman in the picture had silvery white hair while the fourth had black hair and cat-like eyes.

It was a picture of them as teenagers with the banner ' **RWBY 4EVER** ' hanging behind them.

He recalled Ryofu's words. His family might be far away in another time, but he would always have them in his heart.

"Goodnight," he said to the picture before he blew out the lantern.

* * *

 **KRC: And so the Dynamic Duo of Kenshin and Hideyoshi are joined by Kayu to travel the land to find a new path. Don't worry, they'll be back. It's not like they're gonna abandon Totaku just like that. I mean, they really care about her. If she called, they would be right at her side in the blink of an eye. Anyway, this was mostly just another slice of life chapter. We see Ryofu taking her duties as Nagata's bodyguard a bit too seriously. She also has developed feelings for him.**

 **Oh, and some more special news! GKoh has started a movie story called "Hunt of the Armored War Gods". It will crossover my fic with RWBY. It takes place between this chapter and chapter 3.**

 **TFP: And life moves on and part of the To group decides to go out and search for their own destinies. They may be gone, but they have found their home within Shoku. Ryofu certainly is pleased with her new home, although she seems to be taking her bodyguard duties much too seriously. Still, what lies in the future for the Armored War Gods Gridon and Kurokage?**

 **BL92: Looks like the Dynamic Duo and Kayu are going to find a new path while traveling the land. But they'll be back real soon when Totaku needed them once more.**

 **Also chapter 3 of Season 5 will have to wait for a while because it's time for the special movie event you all been waiting for. So without further ado, here comes the first ever AWG movie!**

 **GKoh: Happy to see this chapter up. That means I can post new chapters of Hunt of the Armored War Gods. They'll be added a week after this.**

 **I can't thank Kamen Rider Chrome, Busterleader92 and Ten Faced Paladin enough for supporting this fic. And for fans of this series and RWBY, I promise you that there will be lots of action, fun and heart.**

* * *

In a forest far from the Three Kingdoms, a small band of bandits had made camp there. It took some hard thought out of craftiness but they managed to elude Go's patrol. Now, they were here and trying to recuperate.

It wasn't easy being bandits these days. The Armored War Gods made sure of that. Bandits in Sou Gi's borders would be hunted down and executed by the Crimson Enforcer General Baron. In Son Go, they risked being slain by the White Devil Zangetsu and his horde of monsters. At least in Shoku they got some mercy from the Peerless Warrior King Gaim, but you lost your freedom and none of the bandits wanted to lose what little freedom they had.

Some of the bandits sat near the fire, bragging about their escape from the law while others were in the tents sleeping with the women. They were all waiting for the hunting party they had sent to bring back dinner.

At an open area in another part of the forest, a herd of deer was present. They were grazing without a care in the world, unaware that they were being watched. Hidden behind the bushes was the hunting party. The men stared silently with drool coming out of their mouths. They were hungry but the leader of the hunting party motioned his hand for them to be quiet. He didn't want them to scare off the deer.

The leader looked at the archers. Their bows were ready and the arrows were focused on the targets. It was time for the kill. Suddenly, a loud screech filled the forest. Few of the bandits jumped in fright while the deer heard the noise and ran off into the woods.

"Damn it!" shouted the leader of the hunting party. It would take hours to find more food now. They looked up and saw birds coming in the hundreds flying to the direction where the deer had gone. Shortly after, the bandits heard rustling. The hunting party then saw the animals bursting out of the bushes. Deer, bears, rabbits, boars and more. They were all running away as if something had spooked them.

The bandits came out of hiding and into the open area. They wondered why all the animals had fled left and what had made that noise.

Unfortunately, their questions would be answered.

They heard beastly noises coming from within the forest. It was all around them. A few of the bandits started to panic as the rest took out their weapons. The snarls and growls were getting louder. Suddenly, large black masses jumped and lunged at them while the bandits screamed. A dark figure watched as the bandits were being slaughtered as the full moon hung in the night sky.

 **To be continued in Sangokuden X RWBY: Hunt of the Armored War Gods**


	3. Fall of the White Devil

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Age of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

 **Chapter 3: Fall of the White Devil**

The Armored War Devils arrived at the chamber where the coffin of the RinJyuKen's master lay. Present as well were Shirokumahime and Takahime of the Femme Fatales. The other three were noticeably absent.

"I see you have arrived on time," Takahime spoke approvingly of their allies' punctuality.

"Yeah, yeah," Shishi said dismissively with a wave of his hand. "What's the big deal calling us all here?"

"We are annoyed by the slow progress in collecting negative energy," Shirokumahime answered.

Saji snarled, "If you're here to berate us, you have another thing-" However, he was interrupted.

"Therefore, we wish to present you with gifts," finished Shirokumahime.

Suddenly, Rinki formed around the coffin. The Armored War Devils became tense at the sight of this as the Rinki gathered in the form of cloud. Suddenly, bolts of Rinki struck the four Armored War Devils. They thought it was some kind of attack at first, a betrayal by the RinJyuKen. However, oddly enough, the bolts caused no injury or pain and soon enough the energy stopped.

Saji inspected himself. "What just happened?"

"Does anyone else feel weird?" questioned Shishi.

"What did you just do?" Ukitsu asked curiously.

"Inspect your Lockseeds," Shirokumahime instructed and the Armored War Devils took out their Energy Lockseeds to see them flash with Rinki. "Your full potential has just been unlocked. These new abilities will be useful in our war against the Armored War Gods."

"Alright! I can't wait to try it out!" Shishi grinned eagerly.

"I recommend you train with your newly acquired abilities. That way you won't find yourselves too stunned when you use them in battle," advised Takahime.

The four left the chamber together. Once the door closed, Takahime scowled.

"How long do we need to entertain those four?" Takahime demanded.

"Patience, my little warhawk. Once Dai Shi-sama has been revived, we won't need them anymore," Shirokumahime spoke reassuringly.

Takahime sighed and gazed softly at the coffin of their lord and master. She went and stroked it tenderly.

"Have you heard from the others?" Takahime asked.

"Not yet. They are still searching for the Seal of Heaven. Imagine, once we have retrieved it, then we can awaken our lord and he will bring this world to its knees. History will be changed and the RinJyuKen Akugata shall rule all," Shirokumahime said.

* * *

As the Armored War God of the Ultimate Shield, Masataka had a pretty well-known reputation as the White Devil of Son Go. It wasn't an undeserving title. When he introduced the Inves to Sonsaku, he also applied them to warfare. When enemies saw him leading an army of monsters that followed his command, they immediately believed that Son Go had made a pact with demons. Thus, the legend of Son Go's White Devil was born.

However, officially, Masataka wasn't a general in Son Go's army. He was an advisor to the queen's younger sister, Sonken. She decided that her sister needed someone to advise her once she stepped down.

When the Armored War Gods were transported from Tokyo to Ancient China, they always ended up bringing along whatever they had. The Fuma Twins were just the same and they actually kept a few of those items.

A deck of playing cards was one of them.

"So, wanna play, Zangetsu-sempai?" Natsu asked as he shuffled the deck. Natsu always played cards with the troupe. He introduced them to the concept and on some nights he and the guys would get together to play a few rounds. They bet money and favors but it was all in good fun.

"We are in a library," Masataka responded. He was trying to catch up on his reading. Natsu was sitting on his table, cross-legged, and shuffling the deck of cards in his hand repeatedly.

"Can't you just take a break and play a game of cards, Sempai? What do you do for fun anyway? Don't tell me you don't know how to have fun."

"I have fun when it's time to have fun, but right now I just want to sit down and read a good book without interruption. Why don't you go find your brother?" Masataka asked.

"Fuyu's spending time with Rikuson again," Natsu told him.

"They've grown quite close, like how close you've become to Kogai-dono."

"Oh, me and Sai are plenty close. We've seen each other, and I mean _really_ seen each other," Natsu grinned.

"So, you like older women," Masataka noted.

"Hey, I can't deny that she's hot. She might be older than me, but she is still _fine_."

"You're not the only one attracted to older women," remarked Masataka, recalling Iori who was married to Kochu. Masataka also remembered when he used to be in love with Sonsaku, but now he was engaged to Sonken and was quite happy with the arrangement. "Anyway, if you want someone to play with you, there's always someone here. Minmei, do you want to play?"

"Can I?" Shuutai appeared out of nowhere and Natsu yelped in fright before he fell off the table.

"Ugh..." Natsu groaned as he picked himself up and rubbed the back of his head. "Seriously, Shuutai. You know how to sneak up on people."

"She is my bodyguard. Her job is to make sure I am safe," said Masataka.

"But Zangetsu-sama always knows I'm watching," Shuutai said.

"I always have to assume you are watching over me and I appreciate it," Masataka smiled, causing the girl to blush.

"OK, Shuutai! Lemme explain how to play the game!" Natsu grinned as he shuffled his deck.

"Minmei, be careful. This game is tricky and unlike anything you've played before," Masataka advised.

"Don't you worry. We're just playing for fun. I'm not gonna make her bet anything," Natsu reassured. As the two started their game, Masataka left the library. He actually had another appointment to attend to.

* * *

"Oh, finally. You're here," said Shuyu as Masataka entered the room. Ryomo and Kogai had already taken their seats at the mahjong table. A game which quickly became Masataka's favorite was mahjong and the ones he played with were some of the high-ranking officers of the Son Clan.

Rarely did the officers of the Son Clan have time to themselves. They were always so busy. For example, just recently, a staff member got careless during a test of a Lockseed and an Evolved State Inves had gone out of control. It took days to clean up the mess after Masataka took care of the rampaging monster.

Mahjong may be a game played for money, but it did require a certain level of skill and strategy. Those who lacked the skill would lose a lot of money. Also, they did it once a month because they did it after receiving their monthly wages.

Masataka, Shuyu, Kogai and Ryomo sat at the square table with the mahjong tiles in front of them. Masataka looked at his set and looked up at the other players who were deciding their moves.

"Alright, let's begin," Masataka prompted. He felt lucky tonight.

* * *

Masataka yawned as he headed to back his room. The game of mahjong had ended with his pockets being a bit lighter but he swore that he would be getting his money back plus interest in the next game. As he walked by Sonken's room, he heard a groan from within. Curious, Masataka went to check up on her.

He knocked on the door and she answered, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Masataka. May I come in?" he requested.

"Sure, come inside," Sonken allowed and he went in. He saw her sitting at her desk with books open and massaging her neck.

"What's wrong, Renfa-sama?" Masataka asked.

"It's my neck and shoulders. They feel pretty sore," she said as she rubbed the sore areas.

"You have been studying very frequently. Perhaps you're experiencing soreness because of that," Masataka suggested.

"You're probably right. Leaning over books hasn't been doing any favors for my back either," she said with a groan.

"Perhaps you need a massage. I'll be happy to give you one," offered Masataka.

"Hold on," Sonken interrupted and she first slid off her sleeves before tossing them onto the bed. What came off next was the top part of her outfit which she tossed onto her bed as well. Masataka's eyes widened at the sight of Sonken now. Her usual outfit was rather revealing, but without the sleeves and the collar which normally covered her neck, shoulders and the top of her breasts, her dress looked absolutely skimpy.

She sat down on the bed and Masataka licked his lips and his throat felt dry as beads of sweat ran down his forehead. Why did his beloved fiancée have to be so damn sexy? He knew that it would just start with a backrub but then what would happen? Still, he couldn't just leave Sonken sitting there and do nothing after offering to give her a massage. He took a deep breath and sat behind her before placing his hands on her shoulders. She gasped as she felt his hands on her skin but soon relaxed as he started to massage her sore shoulders.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonsaku was humming as she headed to her little sister's room. Since they had been busy, they hadn't had the chance to spend quality times as sisters. Also, maybe Sonsaku could get a progress report about her sister's relationship with Zangetsu.

As Sonsaku was about to knock on the door, she heard a feminine moan coming from inside. Eyes wide, she pressed her ear against it.

"Ooh~! Masataka-kun~!" moaned Sonken.

"Renfa?" Sonsaku whispered. "Are they...?"

"Oh...right there~! Yes! That feels so good~!" moaned Sonken in what sounded like pure pleasure. Sonsaku smiled. Well, it sounded like their relationship was progressing well.

"I should leave them to their privacy," Sonsaku smiled before she went on her way. Inside, Sonken was lying face down on her bed as Masataka gave her a massage.

* * *

It was the next morning and Sonsaku was sitting on her throne with Shuyu standing at her side. As ruler of Son Go, Sonsaku was obligated to listen to the complaints of her people and try to rectify them as best as she could. Her duty was to her people after. What good was she if she couldn't help them in their time of need? A nation which lost confidence in their ruler was doomed to fall.

A fisherman knelt before her with dire news, "A river monster has been attacking many fishermen in the river! We need to feed our families but the river monster prevents us from catching fish! Please, I beg of you! Help us!"

"A river monster," Sonsaku frowned. "Can you describe it?"

"It was a giant serpent, Sonsaku-sama."

"Perhaps this requires an investigation," suggested Shuyu.

"Indeed, Meirin," agreed Sonsaku. She assured the fisherman, "Do not worry. We will take care of the river monster."

"Thank you, Sonsaku-sama!" the fisherman bowed gratefully before respectfully leaving the throne room.

"Send for Zangetsu. He should hear about this too," instructed Sonsaku. Shuyu nodded and ordered a guard to go fetch Masataka immediately.

After some waiting, Masataka entered the throne room and bowed before Sonsaku and Shuyu respectfully.

"You asked for me, Sonsaku-sama?" Masataka asked.

"Indeed, Masataka-kun. It appears that we have a monster problem," Sonsaku informed him.

"What kind of monster problem?" Masataka asked.

"A giant serpent, and it has been attacking our fishing boats," Shuyu informed him.

"Odd that none of our soldiers reported anything from their patrols."

"Do you have an idea of what could be causing this?" Sonsaku asked.

"I suspect the RinJyuKen might be behind this, but I would need to confirm it for myself," answered Masataka.

"If this is indeed caused by the RinJyuKen Akugata, then as Son Go's Armored War God you must put a stop to it," Sonsaku ordered.

"I won't let you down, Sonsaku-sama."

* * *

Accompanied by Shuutai and Kogai, Masataka was heading to the docks for their mission. A ship would be ready for them along with a small crew of soldiers. He had informed them about the mission and that their job was to investigate if a river monster was truly responsible for attacking the fishing boats. If there was a river monster, then they were going to have to take care of it. Once preparations were complete, the crew set sail down the river.

In Masataka's cabin, Kogai, Masataka and Shuutai were gathered around a map of Son Go.

"According to our sources, the monster attacks right here." Masataka pointed to a spot in the middle of the river.

"That spot is very popular among fishermen due to the abundance of fish," agreed Kogai. "A good place for a monster to make its home."

"So, why do you think it's the RinJyuKen, Zangetsu-sama?" Shuutai asked.

"The RinJyuKen Akugata gains power by increasing the amount of negative emotion experienced by humans. That is why they attack people. They want to cause as much fear and suffering as possible so they can convert it into power," Masataka explained.

"But attacking fishing boats? Seems pretty small scale compared to their other plots," Kogai supplied.

"Yes, and that is why we're going to check it out. If it is a RinJyuKen, we have to stop it before it escalates."

They had soldiers armed and ready to face the RinJyuKen Akugata. They were trained to handle Rinshi but only the power of an Armored War God would be enough to face a Rinrinshi. There were also concerns that it might be an Inves too. As the RinJyuKen Akugata had made an alliance with the Armored War Devils, they too had access to Lockseeds and Inves to do their bidding.

"Alright, we're going to keep moving but we weigh anchor when night falls. Then we'll set our trap," Masataka ordered.

"What's the plan?" Kogai asked promptly.

"We'll set ourselves as bait. As we'll be right in the middle of the river, we'll be an irresistible target for our so-called river monster. Then when it comes to strike, we'll launch a surprise attack with our Lily Surfers."

"And then you'll finish it off," Kogai concluded.

"Of course. That's my job. The only flaw to this plan is that we can't be sure it will even strike tonight. It could take days or even weeks of waiting."

"We'll just have to be ready for it, then," Kogai suggested.

"It's a waiting game. Fortunately we have enough supplies so we can afford to wait," he agreed.

Once night fell, the ship weighed anchor in the middle of the river. Soldiers were up on deck to keep watch. They were on shifts and would take turns, waking up the sleeping soldiers for their shift when their own shift was over.

Masataka was also on the deck and looking at the night's sky. He was admiring the beauty of the stars, "It really is a beautiful night."

"Indeed," Kogai agreed. "I wish Natsu-kun was here with me."

"Well, Mars and Kamuro have to stay in the capital to protect it in our absence," Masataka replied. Before the twins' arrival, Masataka was Son Go's sole Armored War God. Now that they were around, his workload was much lighter.

"So, how about a drink while we watch the stars?" Kogai offered, holding up a bottle of wine.

"Should we really be drinking at a time like this?" Masataka frowned in disapproval.

"Maa, maa, it's a beautiful night. A perfect time to be drinking," she dismissed his concerns.

"Maybe later after we finish the mission." He looked to Shuutai who was looking through a telescope. "Minmei, you see anything?"

"Nothing yet, Zangetsu-sama," Shuutai reported.

"Well, keep your eyes open in case you see something," he instructed.

Shuutai nodded and continued to look around with her telescope.

That was when a soldier came and reported, "Zangetsu-sama, we've found a stowaway!"

"Excuse me? A stowaway?" Masataka cocked an eyebrow. Stowaways were a risk on a ship. They were one of the many dangers while traveling. It could be a bandit waiting for them to fall asleep so he could kill them when they were unaware. Even if it wasn't a bandit, their food supply was limited until they returned to port. They couldn't afford an unlisted stowaway to steal any of the supplies.

"Yes sir," the soldier confirmed. Masataka's wasn't a cruel person so he wasn't going to throw anyone overboard. However, he was also pragmatic so the stowaway would need to be detained.

"Bring them to me," Masataka ordered. The soldier saluted and went to retrieve the stowaway. The White Devil of Son Go was not prepared to discover the identity of the stowaway as Sonshoko was escorted by the soldier.

"Shao-sama?" Kogai uttered in disbelief while Masataka just looked disappointed.

"Shao-chan, what are you doing on this ship?"

"I'm sorry, Zan-niichan. I just wanted to join you on an adventure," Sonshoko told him.

Masataka shook his head. "Shao-chan, this isn't some pleasure cruise. We're on a dangerous mission. It's no place for a young girl like yourself."

"But I can help!" Sonshoko insisted.

"How can you help? I have half a mind to turn this ship around and drop you back home at the palace." He didn't mean to sound harsh, but against monsters Sonshoko would be outmatched and just end up as food for them. He didn't want someone he cared about to get hurt.

"But Onee-sama will scold me!" Sonshoko whined.

"Then you shouldn't have come onboard without permission. Your sisters are probably worried sick about you right now," he continued to scold her. Sonshoko's eyes welled up with tears. He hated seeing her cry but he wasn't going to apologize for scolding her.

Back when she had run off on her own, he had gone looking for her. He had spied on her from afar when she joined Nagata's group and was glad that she had found companions that would look after her. He did have suspicions about Nagata when he first saw him, but he had heard rumors of the Ultimate Sword's heroic deeds and knew he could trust him to make sure Sonshoko was safe.

Kogai suggested, "Perhaps we should let her stay, Sensei. At least for tonight. It's already dark and we have gone far down the river. It's too late to turn back to the capital."

Masataka accepted Kogai's suggestion, "Fine, she can stay. But when morning comes, we'll bring her back to the capital." He addressed the youngest princess, "Shao-chan, promise me that you will stay out of trouble."

"I promise." Masataka patted her head. Her eyes were still wet with tears but a pleasant blush now colored her cheeks.

Once Sonshoko was escorted back to the cabin, Kogai asked, "Are you upset with Shaoren?"

"She took a stupid risk and stowed away on this ship," he answered. "Why did she stow away? Doesn't she know this is a dangerous mission? How did she even know about our mission?"

"Perhaps she was eavesdropping," Kogai suggested.

"Well, she shouldn't have. She should know better."

"It seems like she misses you," Kogai remarked.

"How?" Masataka cocked an eyebrow.

"You have been working pretty hard and you haven't spent a lot of time with her recently," Kogai reminded.

"That's because I've been busy," Masataka tried to defend himself but failed. True, he had been busy with his duties, but even so he could spend some time with Sonshoko. It wasn't like he was swamped with work. He had delegated his duties.

"Too busy to spend time with her? You're like a big brother to her, Sensei. So, it just makes sense that she would want to spend more time with you."

"Yeah, I know how she feels. I miss my little brother too. Back when we were younger, I kept myself busy with my studies and barely had any time for him. Now I'm here and I feel like I've abandoned him."

"He does understand that your duty here is important, right?" Kogai asked.

"Funny thing is, he has no idea about my duty or where I am right now," he admitted. "I feel like a horrible brother. I never even got to say goodbye and now I won't be able to see him again either. "

"Oh, Sensei..."

"It's fine." He shook his head. "I'm here now. No use regretting things I can't change. At least he's got our grandfather looking after him."

"Zangetsu-sama, if you manage to see your brother again, what would you do?" Shuutai asked.

"First I would apologize and then tell him about what I've been doing."

* * *

One of the soldiers on patrol yawned as he continued to look out for signs of a monster. He blinked when he thought he saw something but then he saw a barely visible outline of a creature going under the ship. He checked again with his lantern but the shape was gone.

"Must be my imagination..." he mumbled.

All of a sudden, the water around the ship swelled and this caught the soldier's attention. Then, three loud splashes were heard as three serpentine shapes burst out of the water and surrounded the ship.

"RIVER MONSTER!" the soldiers yelled.

Masataka immediately recognized the shapes. "Seiryuu Inves! Evolved State and three of them!"

"Archers! Fire!" Kogai ordered.

The archers aimed their bows but the ship shook, causing them to miss. The Seiryuu Inves all roared and started to attack the ship, ramming their bodies against it. This caused the ship to shake violently. They were trying to capsize the boat.

"Zan-niichan?" Sonshoko asked as she came on deck to see what was causing the ship to shake.

"Shao-chan, get back inside the cabin!" instructed Masataka loudly. "Minmei, look after her! Sai, you're with me! You need to take command of the soldiers!" He put on his GenesisDriver and activated his Melon Energy Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

 _ **[MELON ENERGY! LOCK ON! SODA! MELON ENERGY ARMS!]**_

Zangetsu-Shin leapt overboard and activated his Lily Surfer, riding it to confront the Evolved Seiryuu Inves. He took aim and fired the Lily Surfer's weapons, shooting at the Inves.

"He needs support!" Kogai ordered as she took out her own Lily Surfer. She leapt overboard and activated the Lockvehicle, landing on it perfectly before she went shooting off after Zangetsu-Shin. The Lily Surfers were deployed and the soldiers mounted the vehicles before racing along the surface of the river.

"Fire!" Kogai ordered and they shot the Lily Surfers' laser guns at the Evolved Seiryuu Inves. The creatures thrashed from the firepower and dove back into the water. Zangetsu-Shin gathered with them to study the water.

"They're gone," Kogai uttered as Zangetsu-Shin scanned the water. All of a sudden, one of the Evolved Seiryuu Inves burst out of the water and grabbed a soldier in its jaws. Zangetsu-Shin's eyes widened in horror as the screaming soldier was swallowed whole by the monster. Another of the Evolved Seiryuu Inves rose from the water and fired at them.

"Scramble!" Zangetsu-Shin ordered as they separated to escape the fireball. The other soldier tried to get to the ship but the third Evolved Seiryuu Inves rose in his path. He screamed as a fireball hit him, causing his Lily Surfer to explode and take him with it.

"No!" Kogai cried out as Zangetsu-Shin grimaced.

"Sai, get back to the ship!" ordered Zangetsu-Shin as the third Evolved Seiryuu Inves rose up and flew straight towards him. "I'm not on the menu!" he shouted as he raced towards the Inves and pushed in his Seaboll Compressor.

 ** _[MELON ENERGY SQUASH!]_**

The Sonic Arrow charged up and Zangetsu-Shin leapt off his Lily Surfer to swing. He sliced the Evolved Seiryuu Inves in the head and it exploded before he landed on his Lockvehicle. He spotted one of the Evolved Seiryuu Inves following Kogai towards the ship.

"Not on my watch," Zangetsu-Shin declared as he unlocked his Melon Energy Lockseed and locked it into his Sonic Arrow.

 ** _[LOCK ON!]_**

As the Evolved Seiryuu Inves opened its jaws, Zangetsu-Shin fired.

 _ **[MELON ENERGY!]**_

Multiple energy arrows shot towards the Inves and pierced its body. It then exploded and Kogai was catapulted off her Lily Surfer and onto the ship where she landed ungracefully upon her shapely rear.

"Itai..." Kogai groaned and spotted Zangetsu-Shin coming over to check.

"Are you alright?" Zangetsu-Shin asked and he saw Sonshoko look over at him. "Shao-chan, you were supposed to stay in the cabin!"

"I just wanted to see and you were amazing!" Sonshoko cheered.

"The last one is escaping!" Shuutai pointed at the fleeing Evolved Seiryuu Inves.

"I'm going after it! Stay here!" ordered Zangetsu-Shin as he pursued the Evolved Seiryuu Inves. It had risen from the water and flying towards shore. After what the other Inves had done, he wasn't about to let this one go free.

When he reached shore, he docked his Lockvehicle on shore and deactivated it. The Evolved Seiryuu Inves had fled into a wooded area. Narrowing his eyes and gripping his Sonic Arrow, he ventured forth in pursuit. He scanned his surroundings for any sight of the Evolved Seiryuu Inves. He didn't find it. Instead, he found an open Helheim portal.

"It must've come through here, but who opened it?" Zangetsu-Shin said to himself. Should he venture into the portal to investigate? An open portal was a threat as more Inves could come through. It would close eventually, unless it was opened by someone using a Lockseed.

"Admiring our work?" Zangetsu-Shin turned and aimed. He then saw that it was Kagemusha, one of the Armored War Devils.

"You!" Zangetsu-Shin hissed. "I should've known you were behind the Seiryuu Inves' presence in the river!"

"Congratulations! You figured it out!" Kagemusha congratulated Zangetsu-Shin insincerely.

"Another plan cooked up by your RinJyuKen buddies? Are you using the Inves to spread fear?" Zangetsu-Shin interrogated.

"Actually, this entire operation was meant to draw _you_ out."

All of a sudden, the Evolved Seiryuu Inves came out of the portal and grabbed Zangetsu-Shin in its jaws before dragging him back through. Kagemusha chuckled and followed them into the portal which soon closed moments later.

The Evolved Seiryuu Inves released Zangetsu-Shin and he went tumbling. He picked himself up only to be thrown backwards by a shot that came out of nowhere.

Zangetsu-Shin picked himself up and scanned his surroundings for where the arrow had come from. He finally spotted the sniper and saw that it was Sigurd. His eyes narrowed and he sprinted straight towards the Armored War Devil who fired another shot at him.

Zangetsu-Shin deflected the energy arrow with his own Sonic Arrow as he closed the gap between them before he crossed blades with him.

Zangetsu-Shin sent a kick at Sigurd but the evil Rider leapt back to avoid it. This left him wide open for an arrow shot which the evil Rider deflected. Sigurd then charged at Zangetsu-Shin and swung his Sonic Arrow, but Zangetsu-Shin parried it, only to be kicked hard in the stomach. Sigurd then threw a punch, hitting Zangetsu-Shin across the face.

Zangetsu-Shin quickly recovered, slashing at Sigurd who parried the blow. Zangetsu-Shin didn't let that stop him as he drew his arm back and swung again, harder this time. Sigurd's defense was broken as he was hit in the chest, causing sparks to fly. Zangetsu-Shin then slashed him repeatedly before the White Devil landed a snap kick that sent his opponent staggering.

"Take this!" yelled Zangetsu-Shin as he fired at Sigurd repeatedly. Sigurd tried to deflect the arrows but they came in rapid frequency. He was forced to leap to the side to avoid the volley but Zangetsu-Shin was already upon him, hitting him with a kick that sent him tumbling.

"Dammit," Sigurd cursed before he shot at Zangetsu-Shin who shot right back, causing their arrows to cancel each other out. Zangetsu-Shin then used a shoulder tackle to knock Sigurd to the ground and brought his heel down, but Sigurd rolled out of the way before hitting Zangetsu-Shin in the chest with an energy arrow. Zangetsu-Shin recovered and fired right back, only for Sigurd to deflect the arrow with his Sonic Arrow.

The two stared each other down before they rushed at each other. Violent blows were exchanged between them, sparks flying as they connected or were blocked. Sigurd hit Zangetsu-Shin in the chest with a slash and the White Devil retaliated with a kick to the chest. The two were locked in combat with the intent of killing each other.

Sparks erupted as they continued to clash. Sigurd's hatred towards the Armored War Gods for their interference was a great motivator. As for Zangetsu-Shin, his motivation was the protection of the Son Clan and the Kingdom of Son Go.

Breaking away from Sigurd for a moment, Zangetsu-Shin swung and landed a brutal slash across Sigurd, sending him staggering backwards. Zangetsu-Shin continued to land slash after slash upon Sigurd, not giving him a chance to fight back or defend himself.

"This ends here," Zangetsu-Shin coldly concluded as he prepared to land the killing blow. However, he never got the chance as he was suddenly shot in the chest. Marika came jumping down in front of him and his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her.

" _Nihao_!" Marika greeted cheerfully before she kicked him in the chest. He staggered back and slammed against a tree. He raised his Sonic Arrow, only to be slashed across the chest, causing him to cry out as sparks erupted from his chestplate. A series of quick slashes from Sigurd followed moments later, knocking him from side to side before he was hit again in the chest, sending him reeling backwards.

"You've both had your fun. Now leave him to me," instructed Duke as he walked into the clearing.

"All of you, here!?" Zangetsu-Shin now realized that he was facing the combined might of all four Armored War Devils. He was now at a disadvantaged, outnumbered and outmatched.

Duke charged at Zangetsu-Shin who tightened his grip on his Sonic Arrow. The two clashed and Zangetsu-Shin's eyes widened as he felt the force behind Duke's blow as their Sonic Arrows connected. Duke then kicked him in the side before landing a brutal punch that sent him flying.

Zangetsu-Shin tumbled along the grass and groaned before picking himself up. Arrows suddenly came at him and he used his Sonic Arrow to deflect them. However, some of the arrows curved in mid-flight to strike him in the back, causing him to scream.

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

Zangetsu-Shin looked up as Duke aimed his Sonic Arrow at him, with the tip glowing as it charged up.

"Goodbye," Duke declared as he released the shot.

 ** _[LEMON ENERGY!]_**

The last thing Zangetsu-Shin saw was a bright yellow flash as the Sonic Volley came flying towards him.

* * *

Sonsaku and Shuyu were taking a nightly stroll together through the palace's courtyard. Usually, a walk like this would be romantic and a chance for them to reaffirm their romance. Unfortunately, tonight the subject of their discussion would be a depressing one.

"I am worried about Renfa, Meirin," Sonsaku sighed. It had been two weeks since Masataka's disappearance. When Kogai and the others had returned with Sonshoko but without their Armored War God, Sonsaku and Shuyu knew they only had bad news to bring back home.

Shuyu agreed, "I can imagine why. We've sent many search parties but there have not been any reports or leads regarding his whereabouts. I fear the worst."

"As do I," agreed Sonsaku. Masataka was part of their family and not knowing whether he was alive or dead made Sonken feel utterly distraught. "I just wish he would appear before me right now to ease her pain."

Be careful what you wish for, Sonsaku.

Suddenly, an arrow made of energy struck Sonsaku in the chest and threw her backwards. Shuyu screamed loudly at the sight of her beloved lying on the ground.

"SHEREN!" Shuyu screamed and her eyes turned towards the assassin who revealed himself. Shuyu's eyes widened in shock as she turned pale.

Standing before her was Zangetsu-Shin with his Sonic Arrow leveled at Son Go's strategist. He pulled on the string and charged up another arrow to shoot. Shuyu quickly ducked to the ground as the arrow flew over her. Shuyu gasped and quickly unlocked a Lockseed to summon an Inves to her aid. Instantly, a Byakko Inves leapt out of the portal and tackled Zangetsu-Shin.

Shuyu stared in shock at Zangetsu-Shin before her gaze went towards Sonsaku.

"Sheren..." she uttered as she crawled over to her lover. "Sheren..." She gently cradled her in her arms. "Please, speak to me." However, it was already too late. Sonsaku had died the instant the arrow had hit her. "No..." Shuyu sobbed as she tightly embraced Sonsaku's body and shook back and forth. "Please...please no..."

Meanwhile, Zangetsu-Shin had struck the Byakko Inves with his Sonic Arrow before pushing his Seaboll Compressor.

 ** _[MELON ENERGY SQUASH!]_**

A single energized slash made short work of the summoned Inves as it exploded. Once that was dealt with, Zangetsu-Shin turned his sights towards the mourning Shuyu. He strode towards her but all of a sudden he was struck by an energy blade which sent him staggering back. Looking up, he spotted Mars with Kogai.

"Sensei...?" Kogai was shocked to see Zangetsu-Shin.

"Sempai, what the hell are you doing!?" Mars demanded. Zangetsu-Shin snorted and activated a Lockseed which opened a portal. Two Elementary Inves and a Shika Inves jumped out of the portal and charged at Mars and Kogai. Zangetsu-Shin decided to leave through the portal, locking the Lockseed before tossing it out before the portal zipped close.

"Kuso!" Mars cursed as he blocked the Shika Inves with his shield before sending it staggering with a bash. He hit his Cutting Blade and activated his finisher.

 **[COME ON! GOLDEN SQUASH!]**

He swung his blade and shot out an energy slash that sliced through the Elementary Inves. They stopped cold in their tracks before exploding. Once they were dealt with, the gold Armored War God engaged the Shika Inves as it lunged for him. The kick he received sent him staggering but he was ready for it when it swung at him. He slashed it furiously before he continued his assault, causing sparks to explode off it with each blow. He then sent it flying with a bash of his shield before hitting his Cutting Blade twice.

 **[COME ON! GOLDEN AU LAIT!]**

He conjured a giant apple made of energy before launching it like a missile. The Shika Inves was hit directly and it let out a death cry before it exploded.

Mars took a deep breath and cancelled his transformation. Though he had defeated the Inves, he had no reason to cheer.

* * *

"ONEE-SAMA!" Sonshoko screamed as she saw her sister's body as Rikuson held the distraught princess back. Sonsaku's sisters were immediately summoned after Sonsaku's body was brought back into the palace. The body of Son Go's queen was laid down with a sheet to cover her out of respect.

Sonken demanded to know, "What happened!?"

Shuyu refused to meet her gaze, still shaken by the incident. Her beloved was gone and soon all of Son Go would learn of the death of their ruler. Her death would be shocking enough, but the cause would be earth-shattering itself.

"It was Sensei," Kogai spoke and Sonken looked at her in disbelief.

"No...No it can't be. Masataka-kun wouldn't...he couldn't...No, it must be a mistake!" Sonken denied.

"That's right, Zan-niichan would never do that!" agreed Sonshoko.

"It was Zangetsu," confirmed Shuyu coldly. "He has betrayed us and assassinated Sheren-sama."

Sonken stood there, hanging her head as she trembled. Her fists were clenched as tears fell from her eyes. Sonshoko quickly went and embraced her older sister who didn't push her away as they shared a hug, offering each other's comfort. Tonight many hearts were broken and they needed comfort.

Natsu watched and crossed his arms. He felt that something wasn't right about all this. However, the fact was that Zangetsu, the Ultimate Shield of Son Go and the White Devil himself had assassinated Sonsaku.

Masataka Miyamoto was now a traitor.

* * *

 **ARMORED WAR GODS BIO TIME!**

 **Name:** Masataka Miyamoto

 **Alter-Ego:** Armored War God Zangetsu/Zangetsu-Shin

 **Epithet(s):** Ultimate Shield, White Devil

 **Faction:** Son Go

Like most of the Armored War Gods, Masataka just so happened to be at the museum when Saji tried to steal an ancient mirror. Transported by its magic, Masataka ended up in the bath of Sonsaku. When he discovered that his SengokuDriver and Lockseed toys had somehow become real, he saved the lives of both Sonsaku and Shuyu from a Rinrinshi that was sent to assassinate them. Since then, he was accepted as part of Son Go's court, becoming close to the Son Clan as a result.

Masataka also founded the Lockseed Distribution Department. As the head, he manages the harvest and distribution of Lockseeds in Son Go when he discovered that the Inves could be used as weapons to help Son Go. Lockseeds could also be sold to provide war funds for Sonsaku's campaign to unite China. He also managed to harvest a wide array of Lockvehicle Lockseeds, providing Son Go with advanced weaponry that gives them a whole new advantage in warfare.

Masataka is later made the personal advisor of Sonken and is also engaged to her. Prior to this, he had feelings for Sonsaku but when he discovered that both Sonsaku and Shuyu were an item, he gave up on those feelings and moved on.

When he was young, he and his younger brother were abandoned by their parents and were raised by their grandfather. Due to this, he holds resentment towards his parents and wondered why they left.

Masataka rarely participates in battle as Sonsaku prefers to keep him as a secret weapon. On the battlefield, he mainly acts as a strategist alongside Shuyu. However, once he's deployed onto the battlefield, Masataka reveals his true combat prowess. With sword and shield in hand, he can decimate most foes with brutal efficiency. Also, as he gave Son Go access to Inves, he has been given the nickname 'White Devil' by enemies alike.

Masataka is a calm and collected person, at least most of the time. He gets intense nosebleeds when he sees a naked woman. He is very pragmatic when dealing with situations and not afraid to shed blood for the greater good. He is also quite honorable and loyal to the Son Clan. He cares quite a lot for Sonshoko, treating her as if she was his own little sister.

* * *

 **KRC:** OK, first of all, I would like to apologize for the long wait because of the Hunt of the Armored War Gods movie event of the series. But then I decided the show must go on. Anyway, let's review what has happened in this chapter so far. Masataka was ambushed, taken by surprise, and outnumbered by the evil Genesis Riders. He didn't stand a chance. Plus, these guys now have their full potential unlocked. And it gets way worse. Sonsaku has been assassinated and by _Zangetsu-Shin_ no less. Has Masataka been brainwashed by the villains? Is he now a traitor? Want to see what happens next? Stay tune.

 **TFP:** Well, this is certainly a grim twist. What happened to Masataka to turn him against the family he had grown so close to? The evidence seems damning since he didn't even bother hiding himself. So what are the Son Clan going to do now that their leader is dead and their most powerful Armored War God has turned against them?

 **BL92:** Okay, now I'm really starting to hate those Armored War Devils already. They've really crossed the line by ganging up on Masataka. But then, to make matters worse, Zangetsu-Shin assassinates Sonsaku! Has he turned against the kingdom that he has sworn his loyalty to and become a traitor? What has happened to him and is he out of his mind? Also to all readers who were upset about Sonsaku's death, you should know that you can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs. In other words, for the greater good of this story and to make it interesting with a twist, sacrifices must be made.


	4. Sousou's Surprise Visit

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **KRC:** By the way, I looked at the reviews for the previous chapter, and only one of them mentioned anything about the fact **Sonsaku is dead**. Seriously, I thought that was impactful!

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Age of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

 **Chapter 4: Sousou's Surprise Visit**

The _former_ imperial capital of Rakuyo was now in ruins. The fire had swept everywhere, taking the lives of its citizens and destroyed what used to be a grand city. It was a grim reminder of what had taken place here.

A tyrant had tried to seize control of the nation but once she was cornered, she had retaliated violently. So many lives were lost, sacrificed because of her ruined pride. Her death should, at least, bring some comfort to their restless spirits.

So far there were no plans to rebuild Rakuyo.

Nagata had returned to that place one day. He took his Sakura Hurricane and went for a ride to reach there. He stood in front of the ruined gate and sighed sadly. Not too long ago, he remembered, this place was alive. He remembered the tournament and the festival that took place during the tournament. He remembered how people were celebrating, he remembered the cheers.

And that was all they were now. Just memories.

Rakuyo was now an abandoned ruins and he couldn't help but compare it to the ruins he and Kanu had seen in the Helheim Forest. This was what happened when a megalomaniac pursued power. In the end, everyone suffered.

"I'm so sorry..." Nagata apologized. What he saw weren't just ruins. He saw lives that could've been saved. Lives that he had failed to save. This was a reminder of something he never wanted to happen again. It was traumatic and heartbreaking but it strengthened his resolve. He shed tears for them but he wasn't going to give up. Instead, he would continue to fight to prevent the repeat of such a tragedy.

He put on his helmet and turned his bike around. He gained speed and opened up a portal into the Helheim Forest. Once there, he would simply cross the forest and open an exit portal into Shoku.

* * *

In Sou Gi, as the first rays of sunshine passed through the window, Mitsuki felt the warmth of the sunbeams touch him. As he awoke, he yawned and sat up to stretch his limbs.

As he was starting to get out of bed, someone took hold of his arm.

"Mitsuki...come back to bed..." urged Kakoton, half-asleep. She was under the covers but was naked underneath, just like him.

"It's already morning, Shunran," he told her and she reluctantly sat up and rubbed her good eye.

"Morning already...?" Kakoton frowned. "Why can't the sun give me a couple more hours to sleep?"

"Time waits for no man or woman. Besides, we're generals. We need to set a good example for the troops," he reminded before giving her a good morning kiss.

"Right..." she agreed. "I should get dressed and get ready."

"Shuran, you too," Mitsuki urged as he tried to rouse his other sleeping companion. Like her sister, Kakoen was also naked and was hugging the pillow tightly.

"Five more minutes..." she uttered and Mitsuki rolled his eyes.

"We gotta get up, Shuran," Kakoton added as she helped Mitsuki awaken her sister. Mitsuki got a mischievous glint in his eyes and reached down under the covers. A moment later, Kakoen gasped and shot awake before glaring at the man she loved.

"That's cheating," she pouted.

"You're so cute when you pout," Mitsuki chuckled before he kissed her too.

"He got you there, sister," agreed Kakoton. The Kako Sisters both slipped out of bed, revealing their beautiful nude bodies to Mitsuki. As they have been intimate with him for quite some time now, they weren't ashamed to show their beautiful naked forms to him. As for Mitsuki, he was admiring their physique.

"Now this is my favorite part of the morning," he grinned as he admired the sisters' toned and sexy bodies, which came from years of training to stay fit and strong.

"Stop staring at us like that, Mitsuki," Kakoen ordered.

"Just admiring the view," Mitsuki shrugged.

"You're as bad as Karin-sama."

"Hey, that just means we've got good taste in women." The Kako Sisters shared a grin and gazed seductively at Mitsuki.

"Well, then it's only fair that we get to _admire_ what you've got, Mitsuki," Kakoton challenged.

"Oh, we're playing that game, huh? Alright!" Mitsuki threw off the covers and stood up proudly with his fists on his hips. "Keep looking, girls! You know you love it!"

"Actually, we want a closer look," Kakoen smirked as she and her sister got on their hands and knees and crawled up to Mitsuki before kneeling in front of him. "Shall we, Shunran?"

"Oh yes. I can never resist my morning sausage," Kakoton agreed as she licked her lips in anticipation.

They didn't leave the room until an hour later...

* * *

At the start of the day, Mitsuki had a lot to do. For one, as a general, he had tons of paperwork to do. That was the most boring part of the job. He also needed to supervise the Crimson Guard's training to make sure they were working hard. As Sou Gi's police force, the Crimson Guard were needed to keep the people safe so they had to be at their best. The obstacle course training was meant to train both their speed and endurance, necessary traits to be worthy of the Crimson Guard. They also did drills under his watchful eye so that their fighting skills would always be sharp. After all, the battlefield was a harsh place and the laws of the jungle applied there. Only the strong could hope to survive when things got tough while the weak would wither and die.

Gakushin made sure the soldiers performed their drills with Ukin helping her out. He trusted his two lieutenants to make sure that his Crimson Guard was in tip top shape.

He also had patrol duty with the Crimson Guard. As the general in charge of the police force, he needed to make sure Sou Gi was protected from any threats.

* * *

The civilians of Sou Gi ran away in a panic as Rinshi invaded the marketplace. They attacked and destroyed everything that they could get their hands on. Fortunately, Sou Gi had the Crimson Guard who were ready to respond to any threats to the city.

The Crimson Guard escorted the civilians to safety before engaging the Rinshi. These men had learned that while the Rinshi were stronger than them that they could still be beaten.

Watching from a distance was Mitsuki who had his arms crossed. One Rinshi managed to get past the Crimson Guard and launch itself at Mitsuki to attack him. However, Mitsuki was not alone. Gakushin instantly came to her boss' defense and put the Rinshi down with a brutal punch.

"Good work, Nagi," Mitsuki praised.

"Thank you, Boss," Gakushin smiled, blushing under his praise.

"Don't come near our leader!" Ukin yelled as she slashed another Rinshi with her twin swords. Despite her appearance, Ukin was a strong fighter. Also, her choice of battle attire really showed off her curves. Mitsuki had to admit that the bespectacled girl possessed the perfect combination of cuteness and sexiness.

Mitsuki diverted his eyes from her and watched as the Crimson Guard had defeated the Rinshi. As they were mere footsoldiers, well-trained fighters could put them down. However, they weren't the real threat.

"So, you managed to beat the small fry," said the Rinrinshi in charge of the assault. He looked like every other Rinrinshi, dressed in red and white with an animal ornament on his forehead. The ornament on this one resembled a crab.

"You know, it's too early in the day for you bastards to be attacking. It definitely wasn't your smartest move," Mitsuki told the Rinrinshi.

"Heh! Don't get too cocky, Crimson Enforcer! I, Nika, shall be the one to defeat you!" Nika called forth his Rinki, said the magic words, and transformed into his Beastman form. He was a humanoid crab monster with crab claws for hands and covered in thick armor modeled after a crab. He even had a crab's face on his chest and his face sported eye stalks.

"Your orders, Boss?" Gakushin asked Mitsuki.

"Leave this one to me!" Mitsuki ordered as he stepped forward with the GenesisDriver strapped on.

"Henshin!"

 _[ **LEMON ENERGY!]**_

He swiftly locked the Lemon Energy Lockseed into his GenesisDriver and pushed in the Seaboll Compressor. The Lemon Energy Lockseed snapped open as its 'juice' filled up the Concentrate Pod under it.

 _[ **LOCK ON! SODA! LEMON ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FI-FI-FI-FIGHT!]**_

After the Lemon Energy Armor Part fell and disassembled to form his armor and materialize his Sonic Arrow, Baron roared and charged at Nika who was ready for him.

Baron started with a slash across Nika's chest, ripping off sparks from the impact. Nika had thick armor but even he managed to feel that blow and cry out in pain before retaliating as he struck Baron across the chest. Baron was sent staggering and Nika charged at him. Baron leapt up and over Nika, who barreled into a shop, before landing back on the ground. He took aim and fired an energy arrow at Nika's unprotected back, and the arrows exploded against him, forming cracks on the armor.

"Argh!" Nika screamed as he whirled around to face Baron, "How are you doing this!? My armor is impregnable!"

"I'm not the same Baron anymore," was Baron's simple reply. In his Lemon Energy Arms, his offensive power had increased exponentially. Not only that, he trained his body to the peak of human physicality in order to utilise the Lemon Energy Arms to its full potential.

"Take this! _RinJyu Crab-Ken! Ringi! Awa Funsha_!" The Rinrinshi spewed out soapy foam from its mouth to cover Baron. Baron didn't think anything of it at first, but then the foam began to harden over his body. "Hah! Now you can't move!"

"Kuso..." Baron cursed as Nika sprinted and tackled into him, sending him tumbling as the hardened foam shattered. Baron picked himself up as Nika charged at him again. Baron struck with his Sonic Arrow, ripping sparks off. He then punched Nika across the face, sending him reeling. Nika retaliated by hitting Baron across the chest with his claw, sending him flying. Baron flipped through the air but landed on the ground to fire several energy arrows which struck Nika and caused him to stumble with each hit.

"This is it! I will defeat you, Armored War God Baron!" declared Nika proudly. "Now, my ultimate Ringi! I call this the _Tsume Gachan_!" Rinki gathered in his claws and he rushed towards Baron to take him out. Nika was prepared to take Baron's head off his shoulders, but Baron quickly countered using his Sonic Arrow after pushing in the Seaboll Compressor.

 _ **[LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!]**_

Yellow energy gathered in the Sonic Arrow's blade. As Nika thrust his claws forward, Baron thrust his Sonic Arrow blade first at the oncoming claws. The attacks connected and caused an explosion that pushed both fighters back. It was Nika's scream which showed that he had taken the brunt of the explosion as his claws were now gone, blown completely off.

"MY CLAWS! MY PRECIOUS CLAWS!" Nika screamed. In response, Baron pressed his Driver's Seaboll Compressor twice, activating his finisher.

 ** _[LEMON ENERGY SPARKING!]_**

Baron leapt into the air and executed a flying drop kick, flying through a row of lemon energy slices that enhanced his power. He smashed into Nika, resulting in an explosion. Once it cleared, only Baron remained standing.

"That was great, Boss," Gakushin praised with a thumbs-up.

"It's amazing how much stronger you've become," Ukin added in awe. Since Mitsuki had gotten the GenesisDriver, he just seemed to be getting stronger. She heard about the prophecy of the Four Sovereigns and believed that he would one day inherit the same powers as Gridon.

Baron acknowledged their praises with a nod. He also heard cheers from the citizens who praised their good fortune for having him to protect them and their ruler. He smiled. It felt good to be acknowledged and appreciated.

Baron felt a tug on his arm and looked down to see a little girl.

"Yes?" Baron asked.

"Thank you, Baron-sama!" the little girl smiled and bowed to him in respect before she went and rejoined her parents. With the threat of the RinJyuKen gone for now, they could once again return to what they were doing before the attack.

"Our work here is done. Let's go," ordered Baron and the Crimson Guard followed as they continued their patrol. Baron was the Crimson Enforcer of Sou Gi, Commander of the Crimson Guard. It was a name to be feared and respected because of his power.

Yes, his duty was to protect Sou Gi from any threats. If anyone or anything dared to threaten his kingdom, then there would be hell to pay.

* * *

Riten was in her workshop, tinkering with new weapon concepts. Mitsuki made sure to check in on her, even though he knew his visits would also mean enduring her shameless flirting. She claimed she had breasts a baby would love to suckle on and wide child-bearing hips. She wasn't wrong. She had a very full figure and men back in his world would not be able to resist if she came onto them.

During these times, as he ignored her flirting, Mitsuki would discuss new ideas with her. Mitsuki was working with Riten to build up Sou Gi's power. Sousou gave them the responsibility as Riten was incredibly intelligent and a genius engineer. Her ability to create innovative weapons made the busty girl a great asset to her army.

Mitsuki himself had been raiding Helheim for Lockseeds but it wasn't at the same level of Son Go's own collection. Masataka was impressive as he was able to systematically get himself a large supply of Lockseeds within the time he was here in China. Mitsuki hadn't even considered raiding the forest for more Lockseeds to give to his soldiers due to the unpredictable nature of Inves, but Masataka was willing to take that risk.

"So that is what is called a 'balloon'?" Riten asked Mitsuki who presented her with the idea.

"A blimp, actually. But you get the idea," Mitsuki told her. "These were some of the first flying machines of my world. They were originally made as a form of transportation. However, it wasn't long before they were weaponized for war," he said with a frown. While Mitsuki wasn't much of a student, he had been interested in the history of warfare. With new inventions came new methods of waging war.

"I guess it must be bad when a harmless invention gets turned into a weapon," Riten agreed. "I wonder if I could build one..."

Mitsuki paid attention in school so he knew how a hot air balloon was supposed to work. The simplest way to describe it was a flame that shot hot air into a balloon to make it go aloft.

"So, we need to create a canopy and fill it with hot air to make it float," Riten thought out loud. "A torch would do, but it will burn out."

"Then create something that uses fuel to create a torch that will burn for a long time," Mitsuki recommended. "The problem with balloons is the wind has an effect on it, so an engine and propeller would be needed to make it move in the direction we want."

"An engine, like the one that makes your Rose Attacker move, right?" Riten asked.

"Yes, but I'm not letting you take my bike apart," he warned her.

"Mou..."

"But I think I can get you one from the Helheim forest that you can study."

She beamed.

"So, anyway, Baron-sama. Have you thought about my offer?"

"The answer is still no, Mao."

"Come on, Baron-sama. Just one night with me. You won't be disappointed."

"Goodbye, Mao. Now get back to work," Mitsuki ordered as he exited the workshop.

"I'm not giving up, Baron-sama! I will bear your child one day!"

Mitsuki rolled his eyes. Well, he had to respect Riten's persistence.

* * *

It was in the afternoon when he joined Sousou in her room for a game of chess. The chess set they were using was something he had a craftsman make for him. All he did was give the craftsman instructions, a picture to use as reference, and money to get the job done. Once it was ready, he had picked it up and was satisfied with the work. He even gave the craftsman a little more money for getting the job done ahead of schedule.

As a child, Mitsuki's father had introduced him to the game. It allowed him to develop a strategic mindset and keep his mind sharp. Because of this, the game had sentimental meaning for Mitsuki.

He had introduced the game to Sousou and Juniku. Juniku had tried to beat him at it and failed. It was a sore subject for her. She couldn't believe that a brute like Baron had beaten her at a game that required strategy. Sousou, however, did exceptionally well and had beaten Mitsuki a few times.

As they sat across from each other and started their game, Sousou began to make conversation.

"So, I was thinking we should pay Shoku a visit," Sousou suggested.

"Visit Shoku? Why now?" Mitsuki asked.

"I've been wanting to visit Gaim's territory for a while. It's just I haven't had any time until now." The campaigns really kept her busy and ruling an expanding kingdom took up a lot of her time.

"Are you sure this isn't because you just want to see Kanu?" questioned Mitsuki.

"That might be part of the reason. But the truth is I've always wanted to see how Gaim rules his kingdom."

"Should I have the Crimson Guard escort us?"

"There's no need, but I think I'd like to bring you, Ten'i, Shunran, Shuran and Keifa with us."

"I guess we all could use the vacation," Mitsuki agreed. He could probably challenge Nagata to a duel if they had free time during the visit.

The two continued their game, fully concentrated on the board. Within the next quarter hour, only a few pieces remained. Mitsuki frowned as Sousou's turn came and she moved her remaining bishop to finally cut off his king's escape route.

"Checkmate," Sousou crossed her arms victoriously. "Looks like I win again."

Mitsuki rolled his eyes but smiled in amusement. It was always fun to play chess with Sousou. It was like playing with his little sister.

"Excuse me, Sousou-sama, Baron-sama," greeted Choryo as she entered the room and bowed.

"What is it, Renho?" Sousou asked.

"Chii-neesan asked me to come get you. She says that she had just finished her latest creation," Choryo reported.

"Sounds interesting. Come, Mitsuki. Let's see what new magical invention she has for us today."

"It's probably some sort of music playing device."

* * *

Sousou and Mitsuki followed Choryo to the Chou Sisters' room. This was the place where the sisters could rest and relax after practice. There was also a separate workshop where Choho performed her magical experiments. Marcus was also present and he had a very proud smile on his face.

"And here are my latest creations!" declared Choho as she revealed a set of crystal balls.

"Those are just crystal balls," Mitsuki deadpanned.

"What can they do?" asked Sousou.

"Watch," Choho smiled as she took hold of one and spoke to it. "OK, my big sister has another one and she's all the way in another part of the palace. So..." She then called, "Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"

The crystal ball glowed and then Chokaku's image was displayed inside. Mitsuki and Sousou's eyes widened in surprise.

" _I'm here, Chii-chan!_ " Chokaku responded, surprising everyone present and Choho smiled.

"Amazing." Sousou was awed by it.

"It's like a vid-phone," Mitsuki said.

"What is a 'vid-phone'?" Sousou asked.

"It's a long-ranged communication device that lets you see who you're talking to. Looks like Chiiho here just invented a magical version of it," Mitsuki told her.

"Awesome, right? And we can use these to keep in touch with our allies!" Choho told them.

"You have certainly outdone yourself," praised Sousou, honestly impressed.

"Well, Marcus-kun helped me out a bit with it," admitted Choho.

"Oh, don't be so modest, my dear. This is the result of your own efforts," Marcus praised. " _Tres bien_!"

"You know, we could bring one over with us when we visit Shoku and present it as a gift," Sousou decided.

"A gift for Gaim, huh?" asked Mitsuki.

"To strengthen diplomatic relations. I'm going to go and inform the others of the plan. Mitsuki, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll catch up," Mitsuki replied and Sousou turned to leave the workshop. "Hey, Marcus. I've been wondering something."

" _Oui?_ " responded Marcus.

"How is it that Chiiho can still use magic? I mean, since they lost the Crucial Keys, shouldn't all that magic go away with it?" Mitsuki questioned.

"Well, it seems that the book has left a very strong magical impression on Chiiho-chan. In fact, you can say that she has spent the most time with the book compared to her sisters. It was she who made the microphones and talismans using the book. She practically studied the damn thing cover to cover," Marcus explained.

"So, some of the book's magic has become part of her since she exposed herself to it the most?" Mitsuki translated.

"Your guess is as good as any. I think the more she uses the magic she learnt, the more she improves. In fact, you can say she's a self-taught genius in magic," Marcus complimented. Hearing such praise for her skills caused Choho to blush. Marcus always knew what to say and was sincere about it.

"OK, so I managed to make the warding talismans that will prevent any unwelcome guests from entering the palace in the future," Choho said as she handed the paper talismans to both Armored War Gods.

"Are you sure they will work?" Mitsuki asked.

"They should," she told him.

"Should?" he repeated, cocking an eyebrow.

"Look, we don't have a way to test them. If none of them invade the same way before, that means it works," Choho told him firmly.

"Well, it's better than nothing," Mitsuki said. Marcus swiped the paper talismans from his hand. "Hey!"

"Allow me! I know the perfect places to put these! I know my Feng Shui!" Marcus went off and whistled a merry tune.

"He's such a sweet guy," smiled Choho blissfully.

"But how can you girls get along with a guy that's so _flamboyant_?" asked Mitsuki.

"Because he's just sweet and he always says what he means," Choho answered.

"Sincerity, huh?" Mitsuki cocked an eyebrow. "I guess that's a good trait."

"Plus it also helps that he's _great_ in bed," she added with a dreamy look. "He's a _fantastic_ lover."

"Too much information," Mitsuki grimaced.

* * *

Besides governing the province, leading the army, and not to mention being a peacekeeper, one of Nagata's duties was to settle legal disputes. As governor, he had also been made the magistrate and his job was to handle legal matters. The soldiers acted as the province's police force, keeping the peace and making sure no bandit activity or crime was being committed. The province was peaceful for the most part. However, there were just some things that shook the peace.

Normally, in Nagata's absence, the village chief would be the court magistrate and take care of legal matters in the village. However, the man's age was starting to catch up to him and he did seem like he was due for retirement soon.

Nagata rubbed his temples as he sat on his throne. Court was in session and standing next to him was Komei who had a schedule of all the cases he would be dealing with today.

"Alright, let's get started. The sooner we finish, the sooner I can take a break," muttered Nagata.

"Nagata-sama, you must take this seriously," Komei chided.

"I know, Shuri. I'm just glad this isn't a daily thing," Nagata replied. Nagata was too young to attend law school back in his homeworld. However, Komei managed to get him familiar with all the laws and taught him how to be a judge during their tutoring sessions. He slapped his cheeks and straightened himself in his seat. "OK, let's get started!"

* * *

Nagata groaned as he returned to his office and laid his forehead on the tabletop. "Ugh..."

"You did pretty well, Nagata-sama," Komei praised.

"Thanks, but I didn't expect people to come to me complaining that one man's goats were eating the crops," Nagata retorted.

"It's all part of the job, Nagata-sama. Besides, with you and the soldiers present, we haven't had any serious crimes taking place," she said encouragingly.

"True, but we need to elect someone to take over as the court magistrate. At this rate, I'm starting to burn out," he muttered. "Hopefully, we can find someone who can judge fairly."

Komei looked at her lord sympathetically and patted his head. "It's alright, Nagata-sama. I'll send word out to find someone who can take over for you."

"You do that. Right now I need to meet Touka for her training."

* * *

Nagata and Ryuubi were outside and having a spar with bamboo swords. The bamboo swords made loud thwacks as they connected and Ryuubi's face was filled with determination.

Gien was the only audience. She was allowed to watch as long as she didn't make any noise that would disturb Ryuubi's training.

"You've gotten better, Touka," he praised.

"I do have a great teacher," she replied with a smile.

"And you've been a great student. However...Men!" He then bopped her on the head with his bamboo sword. "You still have a long way to go."

"I know, Nagata-sama," Ryuubi replied as she rubbed her head.

"Just remember that you need to use your sword to defend and attack. If I had used a real sword, your head would've been cleaved in half," he advised. She nodded and got into an offensive stance again.

"Here I come, Nagata-sama!" charged Ryuubi. She charged at him and he sidestepped before bringing his bamboo sword down.

"Kote!" he shouted as he hit her wrists, causing her to drop her bamboo sword. "Keep a tight grip on that weapon, Touka." Ryuubi picked up the bamboo sword and she swung at Nagata. He parried with his bamboo sword and waited for an opening. He found it and thrust his bamboo sword at Ryuubi's unprotected chest. She froze and sweat fell down between her eyes.

"Do," Nagata concluded. "Your heart is a very vital area. Do not get careless."

"Hai, I know," nodded Ryuubi.

"Let's take a break. We'll review your progress."

Nagata sat down with Ryuubi. He gave her pointers on how to improve her swordsplay. Ryuubi listened, nodding and mentally taking notes.

"So, any questions?" Nagata inquired.

"I do have one question, Nagata-sama. How did you get so good?" Ryuubi asked.

"Well, first of all, I had a good teacher and I practiced but that wasn't all."

"What else?"

"Well, there was someone who was my rival and friend. He was better than me and I wanted to surpass him. He became a challenge I needed to overcome."

"And were you finally able to overcome him?" Ryuubi asked.

Nagata let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I did."

Nagata stood up and Ryuubi followed him.

"Let us continue." Nagata and Ryuubi bowed to each other again before starting another round. "Make sure to anticipate and guard your vital areas."

"Hai, Nagata-sama," Ryuubi nodded.

Before they could resume their training, they were interrupted.

"Gaim-sama!" A soldier ran up to Nagata and Ryuubi.

"What is it?" Nagata asked.

"It's Sousou, sir! One of our informants reported that she is on her way here with her officers!"

That statement caught Nagata by surprise. He wondered why Sousou would be coming to his land.

"How long until they get here?" Nagata asked.

"In a few hours, sir," the soldier answered.

"In a few hours, huh? Then let's show them some hospitality," Nagata answered with a smile.

* * *

Sousou and her entourage arrived on horseback and were allowed entry into the village. Guards took their horses to the stables while another group of guards escorted them towards the castle.

"So, this is Touka Village, the capital of Shoku." Sousou looked around. "How quaint."

"I came here before to help Gaim and his army fight bandits. This place hasn't changed much," Mitsuki replied.

"Let's say hello," Sousou smiled.

Sousou and her officers were allowed entry into the throne room and Mitsuki spotted Nagata sitting on his throne. Flanking him were Ryuubi and Gien.

"Welcome, Sousou," Nagata greeted politely, "And company. You know, if you had sent word ahead, I would've prepared a better reception for you."

"I wanted my visit to be a surprise," Sousou replied. Joining her were her strategist Juniku, her generals Kakoton, Kakoen and Mitsuki, and her bodyguard/chef Ten'i.

"Nice throne," Mitsuki complimented.

"Thanks, but it wasn't my idea. The villagers made it for me as a thank you present. Also, they think of me as the King of Shoku," Nagata replied.

"As you should. If the people treat you as a king, then perhaps you deserve it. Or they might just be misguided, though I doubt that."

"Wow...that's probably one of the nicest things you've ever said to me," replied Nagata as he got off the throne so he could approach properly Sousou. "So, why did you come to visit?"

"We actually wanted to bring a gift to you," Sousou said and gestured to Juniku.

"This is for you," Juniku said as she presented the gift to Nagata. She removed the cloth covering it.

"A crystal ball?" Nagata blinked. It would make a nice decoration or paperweight but he didn't think Sousou was one for cheap gifts.

"It is more than that," Sousou smiled. "Allow us to demonstrate. Keifa, if you will."

Juniku bowed and obeyed as she tapped on the crystal ball. It glowed and she spoke into it, "This is Juniku. I am calling Sou Gi. Can anyone hear me?"

" _Bonjour_!" Marcus greeted as his face appeared on the crystal ball. " _We can hear you loud and clear_!" Nagata jumped back in surprise.

"Sugoi! Just what is it?" Ryuubi asked in amazement.

"One of Chiiho's creations," Mitsuki confessed proudly.

"You know, it's really scary how good she is at magic," Nagata admitted.

"Well, she's gifted," Mitsuki replied.

" _Indeed! She is so gifted in so many ways!_ " Marcus beamed proudly. Juniku gave the crystal ball another tap to end the call. Nagata took the crystal ball.

"I'll have a maid take it to my office later," Nagata said as he handed the crystal ball to Gien. "We're actually about to have lunch when we heard you were coming. Would you care to join us?"

"That sounds lovely," Sousou smiled. Nagata led his guests to the dining room with Ryuubi and Gien following. Gien handed the crystal to a maid and instructed her to put it in Nagata's room before she caught up with the others.

The dining room wasn't very extravagant but the table was big enough to seat several people. It would seem that all of Nagata's officers were present to partake in the meal. Sousou winked at Kanu who grimaced at the attention. Sousou and her entourage took their seats as Nagata greeted them like a good host.

"Sousou, you have served us a meal twice. Once at your palace and a second time during the Anti-Tyrant Alliance. Today, I will return the favor," said Nagata.

"First, the appetizer." Nagata snapped his fingers. Totaku, Kaku and the maids carried over the first course of the meal. On each plate were bite-sized pieces of battered, deep fried fish that were covered in delicious sweet and sour sauce. The sauce made the fish glisten and Sousou cocked an eyebrow, impressed by the presentation.

"Sweet and sour fish bites. Please, have the first bite," Nagata offered.

Using her chopsticks, Sousou picked up a piece of the sweet and sour fish bites and gave it a scrutinizing look. She carefully took a bite and noted the crunchy exterior. However, it was also moist and flaky on the inside. The flavor of the sweet and sour sauce was also delicious without being too overpowering.

"Quite delicious, Gaim," confessed Sousou.

"It's very crunchy and the flavor of the sauce is superb," Juniku analyzed after her first bite. "And in such small bites as well."

"And there's a lot where that came from," Nagata smiled.

Once everyone was finished with their appetizer, the maids came and collected the empty plates before coming with the next course.

"Sliced beef steak with soy and garlic sauce," Nagata introduced the next course of the meal. The boiled vegetables on the side were there for presentation and there were also sweet potato fries as well.

Mitsuki picked up a piece of beef with his chopsticks and popped it in his mouth before chewing. "Hm, nice and tender. It's not rubbery at all."

"And the sauce has sunk right into the meat," admitted Juniku as she blushed and touched her cheek. "Oh, this is divine."

"She's right. It's very good," Kakoton confessed.

"Yes, it is a very nice dish, Gaim. You must tell me who made this," Sousou requested.

"Oh, you'll just have to wait until the end of the meal," Nagata smiled. Sousou didn't like to be denied, but she knew the virtue of patience so she complied.

The dishes were served one at a time. The next course was Peking duck, followed by vegetable stir and a nice pork stew. Once one dish was finished, it was replaced with another. Chouhi seemed to enjoy the quantity and Nagata was enjoying the reaction Sousou was giving to each dish. So far, neither Sousou nor her court members had any complaints about the food.

The last dish served for their meal was something Nagata called oyakodon. It was unlike anything Sousou and her officers had ever seen, but Mitsuki recognized it immediately. Like the other dishes, they also enjoyed the oyakodon.

Once each of the dishes was finished, Sousou wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Quite the impressive spread," Sousou admired.

"Thank you, Sousou. I'm honored that you think so," Nagata smiled.

"You say that as if you made this meal," she quipped.

"Actually, Nagata-sama did cook this meal," Kanu confirmed. Sousou's entourage was surprised by this revelation. Kakoton and Juniku were especially shocked.

"Really?" Sousou cocked her eyebrow. This was unexpected. She wasn't aware that the ruler of Shoku was a cook himself.

"Well, I rarely get the chance to cook since I'm so busy with my work," Nagata admitted.

"I should've known," Mitsuki smirked.

"Baron?" Juniku asked.

"The oyakodon was a dead giveaway. Only he would know how it's made."

"I have to say the oyakodon was interesting. It was quite the dish," Sousou complimented. She had never seen such a dish before.

"Of course it's good! Nagata-niichan says it's the food of Heaven!" claimed Chouhi. Chouhi always enjoyed the meals Nagata made, whenever he got the chance to cook something. His work as Shoku's leader didn't give him much time to practice his cooking skills so he always appreciated the chance to make something delicious.

"Oh, and how is it made?" Sousou asked, interested to know the recipe.

"It's actually a pretty simple dish. It's made by simmering chicken meat, egg and scallions togethers in a sauce before serving it on top of a bowl of rice. It's called oyakodon because it uses chicken and egg as its main ingredients," Nagata explained.

Ten'i immediately went towards Nagata and clasped his hands as her eyes sparkled. "Could you teach me how to cook these dishes too?"

"Sure. I don't mind sharing recipes," Nagata smiled at the young chef.

Sousou scrutinized Nagata. Not only was he a born leader, he had other talents outside of warfare. His cooking skills were superb and while not at the same level as herself and Ten'i, his food was pretty good and she would love to have his meals more often. Now she wanted him even more, not just for his power and influence over Kanu, but also for his cooking skills. After all, a man talented as him was a rare find.

"You know, I would love to have meals cooked by you. If you served me, you could cook for me every day," Sousou smiled at Nagata. Nagata's officers tensed up at this.

"That sounds like a nice offer, but I would have to respectfully decline. I'm currently the leader of Shoku and they need me," Nagata declined politely. His officers let out a sigh of relief.

"Such a shame. If we have met under different circumstances, you would probably be serving me now," Sousou suggested.

"Maybe, but right now we can at least be more than allies."

"Do you mean friends?" Sousou questioned.

"Well, it should be natural, right?"

"I'll think about it, Gaim."

Nagata smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're considering it. Now then, how about a tour of the village?"

"Would it be alright if Kanu gave me a private tour?" Sousou asked, leering at Kanu.

"No offense, Sousou, but I don't feel very comfortable leaving Aisha alone with a woman who has repeatedly tried to get her in bed with her," Nagata told her honestly.

"Well, if that's your worried about, you could join us," Sousou told him.

"Wait, _what_?" Nagata squawked. Everyone was equally shocked by Sousou's comment.

Sousou laughed. "I'm only joking, Gaim."

"Oh, right," Nagata relaxed. As if Sousou, who was a lesbian, would be interested in him.

* * *

Accompanied by Kanu and Ryofu, Nagata gave the Sou Gi Party a tour of the village, showing them around the place. Sousou observed that the village was very peaceful and the people here lived happily. They greeted Nagata respectfully and he returned the greetings in kind. Small children even came to greet Nagata, asking if he could come play with them. He told them he would once he wasn't so busy.

"It seems you've been running this place pretty smoothly," commented Sousou.

"We all help to run it, Sousou and the people appreciate our efforts," Nagata answered.

"Your ideal vision of peace," Sousou frowned.

"And what's wrong with that?" Nagata countered.

"It's only temporary. I heard how you gain alliances. You offer protection to people and in exchange they join your army, making you stronger," Sousou summarized.

"And is that so wrong?"

"No, it's not wrong, but I would be careful of who you let in. You never know if they have ulterior motives."

"I trust my people, Sousou," Nagata said with a firm expression. She rolled her eyes in response.

"You are so naive. If you trust anyone so easily, one day they'll come at you and stab you in the back."

As the two stopped walking to glare at each other, a Helheim portal suddenly opened right in front of them. Zangetsu-Shin jumped out of the portal and landed in front of the group, surprising them.

"Masataka?" Nagata gasped. What was Son Go's Armored War God doing in Shoku? Without warning, Zangetsu-Shin aimed and fired his Sonic Arrow at Nagata. He stood frozen, too stunned to move.

"Nagata-sama, get down!" Kanu shouted as she pushed him out of the way before he was pierced by the projectile. Ryofu moved quickly and she dashed towards Zangetsu-Shin, slashing at him. He parried his strike with his Sonic Arrow, causing sparks to fly, before he retaliated with a kick. She was sent skidding back as she blocked the kick with her Heaven Piercer.

Mitsuki didn't know what was going on, but he knew he had to act. Right now, Zangetsu-Shin was identified as a hostile force and needed to be dealt with. The Commander of the Crimson Guard quickly strapped on his GenesisDriver and unlocked his Lemon Energy Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

 ** _[LEMON ENERGY!]_**

Zangetsu-Shin saw Mitsuki charging at him and prepared to fire another energy arrow. The Crimson Enforcer locked his Lemon Energy Lockseed into his GenesisDriver and pushed in the Seaboll Compressor.

 ** _[LOCK ON! SODA!]_**

The energy arrow flew as the Lemon Energy Arms Armor Part fell on Mitsuki, transforming him into Baron as it folded onto his body to form his armor.

 ** _[LEMON ENERGY ARMS!]_**

Baron roared and deflected the energy arrow with his Sonic Arrow.

 ** _[FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FI-FI-FI-FIGHT!]_**

Baron closed the distance between them and swung his Sonic Arrow at Zangetsu-Shin who parried with his own. The two began their fight, weapons clashing violently as sparks flew. Zangetsu-Shin received a slash to the chest and was sent reeling but he recovered to parry Baron's next blow. He kicked Baron in the stomach and prepared to fire an energy arrow. Baron saw this and stretched his Sonic Arrow's string before releasing his own bolt. Both energy arrows collided with their targets, forcing both Riders to stagger back.

"What is going on here!? Why is Go's Armored War God fighting mine!? Why did he attack you!?" Sousou demanded furiously as Nagata watched the fight speechlessly.

"I..." Nagata was stunned and confused. "I don't know..." Why was Zangetsu-Shin fighting Baron? Why had he tried to kill Nagata? It didn't make sense.

"Karin-sama, we should go," urged Kakoen.

"No, I want to stay and watch," Sousou objected and Kakoen reluctantly obeyed.

Baron punched Zangetsu-Shin across the face and then kicked him in the chest, sending him crashing to the ground. Baron then prepared to fire another energy arrow at Zangetsu-Shin but Nagata couldn't let him and decided to intervene.

"No!" Nagata shouted as he strapped on his SengokuDriver and activated his Kachidoki Lockseed.

"Nagata-sama!" yelled Kanu and Ryofu.

 **[KACHIDOKI! LOCK ON! SOIYA! KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI, EI OH!]**

Gaim put himself between Baron and Zangetsu-Shin before he used the Kachidoki Bata to deflect Baron's attack.

"Oda, what are you doing!?" Baron shouted.

"I don't understand what's going on, but I'm not going to let you kill each other until I get answers!" Gaim shouted. Zangetsu-Shin got up and went to slash at Gaim from behind, but Gaim quickly parried with his right Kachidoki Bata and turned his gaze towards Zangetsu-Shin. "Masataka, why are you doing this?" Gaim received no answer as Zangetsu-Shin continued to attack him, forcing Gaim to defend with his Kachidoki Bata.

Losing patience, Baron shoulder-tackled Zangetsu-Shin. He then slashed Zangetsu-Shin across the chest with his Sonic Arrow. Zangetsu-Shin retaliated with his own slash but it was blocked by Baron. Gaim charged in and separated the two of them, looking back and forth between them.

"Oda, if you're not going to fight then get out of the way!" Baron shouted as he shoved Gaim away so he could fight Zangetsu-Shin.

"This..." Gaim's grip on his Kachidoki Bata tightened. "This isn't right..." He shook his head as Zangetsu-Shin and Baron fought, neither of them looking like they were holding back. In his eyes, this went against everything he was working towards. They were supposed to be allies, but now the Armored War Gods of Gi and Go were fighting each other.

Zangetsu-Shin shoved Baron back with a punch and sent an energy arrow flying. Baron dodged but the arrow continued to fly...straight towards Sousou. Baron saw it and his eyes widened.

"KARIN!" Baron yelled but then Gaim suddenly jumped in the arrow's path and shielded Sousou with his own body, much to her and Baron's surprise. Gaim grunted from the arrow, his chest armor smoking. He dropped the Kachidoki Bata and drew his Musou Saber. With a roar, he charged straight towards Zangetsu-Shin.

"Karin-sama, are you alright?" Juniku asked Sousou who was stunned as she continued to watch Gaim.

He had saved her life.

Why?

"DO!" Gaim shouted as he slashed Zangetsu-Shin across the chest. Zangetsu-Shin grunted as he was sent reeling. He raised his Sonic Arrow to block another swing, but Gaim targeted his wrist.

"KOTE!" Zangetsu-Shin was disarmed by the strike.

"DO!" Gaim spun and landed another slash which sent Zangetsu-Shin flying.

"Finally," huffed Baron.

"He attacked a guest of mine. I'm only acting as a host should," Gaim told Baron.

Zangetsu-Shin was picking himself up as he faced at both the Crimson Enforcer and the Blue King. Not liking his chances, he took out a Lockseed and unlocked it, opening a portal as he summoned several Elementary Inves and a Shika Inves. He then took out a paper talisman and it glowed before warping him away.

"Coward!" Baron shouted as the Inves attacked them. Gaim took out his DJ Gun and fired at the Inves with it. They were pushed back by the firepower. He then stopped and set the DJ Gun to High before scratching the DJ Table. Afterwards, he unleashed a spray of rapid fire shots which overwhelmed the Inves and destroyed them where they stood.

"What the hell is going on...?" Gaim questioned in confusion as he lowered his gun. To have Zangetsu-Shin attack them, it seemed so surreal. He closed his Lockseed and cancelled his transformation.

"Nagata-sama, are you alright?" Kanu asked.

"Are you hurt?" Ryofu asked. She had seen him take the shot straight in the chest.

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt," he answered them. The chest armor had absorbed the shot safely. He may have felt the impact but he wasn't hurt thanks to the Kachidoki Arms.

"Sonsaku has a lot to answer for," Sousou swore. It was clear to her that this was an act of aggression from a supposed ally. This was the price for trusting others so freely.

* * *

The Sou Gi and Shoku groups gathered at the round table to talk about the incident. Juniku was clearly furious.

"This is unacceptable! Karin-sama was nearly killed by Zangetsu! We need to gather our armies, march on towards Son Go and demand they hand him over so we can have him executed!" Juniku ranted angrily.

"Keifa, be silent," Sousou ordered.

"Ah, Karin-sama! I don't mean to overstep my bounds!" Juniku apologized as she sat back down.

"It's alright, but please allow me to speak first," Sousou forgave her. Her eyes met Nagata's with a stern glare as she addressed the issue, "It is clear to us that Son Go has betrayed the alliance and must be dealt with."

"We can't be sure of that," Nagata protested. "Don't you all remember how we thought Totaku had betrayed us when in truth it was the RinJyuKen working to destroy her reputation?"

"We remember that incident, Oda, but this time things are different. Zangetsu attacked us in broad daylight, tried to kill you and nearly killed Karin," Mitsuki answered with fists clenched. "I agree with Keifa. We need to demand answers from Son Go."

"Yes, but there has to be a logical explanation. I don't believe Masataka would attack us if there wasn't a good reason," Nagata argued.

"Oda, how much do you really know about Zangetsu?" Mitsuki challenged.

"Well..." Nagata started hesitantly. He thought back to what he knew. He knew about Masataka's loyalty to Son Go, on how he helped improve their military might and economy by introducing Lockseeds.

"Your silence tells me that you don't know a whole lot about him," Sousou pointed out.

"Maybe not, but I still think there's something else that's going on here. It could be mind-control, brainwashing or something. It's not the first time it's happened," Nagata argued.

"But you don't have any proof that he's being mind-controlled."

Nagata grimaced. No, he did not have evidence to back up his claim. The only facts they had was that Masataka had attacked them. Nagata was the main target and Sousou had nearly been killed. As the incident took place on Shoku's soil, it could spark a war between Son Go and Sou Gi with Shoku forced to side with the latter.

"Actually, I believe that Nagata-sama could be right," Ryuubi supported Nagata's claim.

"I support his claim as well. Zangetsu-dono is an honorable warrior," Kanu added.

"The two of you support him? I'm not surprised." Mitsuki rolled his eyes.

"Why would you defend an obvious traitor?" Kakoton demanded to know.

"Because I want to believe in my friends," spoke Nagata firmly.

"I told you, Gaim. You are too naive if you trust others so easily. You have to make them submit so they don't ever think of betraying you," Sousou told him.

Komei watched the exchange nervously. The events of today were a huge shock for her as well. An Armored War God had betrayed them, but Nagata insisted that there was more to the incident than what they could see. Sousou insisted that they confront Sonsaku about it. If things couldn't be resolved peacefully, it could result in a war.

"Excuse me!" Komei yelled out. Everyone turned their gaze towards Komei who calmly addressed both sides, "Perhaps we can go and visit Son Go and peacefully ask them for an explanation."

"That is acceptable," Sousou nodded.

"Yeah," Nagata agreed. Sonsaku would have the answers as to what was happening.

"But if I don't like the answer, I will declare war on her kingdom. When that happens, who will you side with, Gaim?"

"I will side with the right side," he answered simply. "We'll set off to Son Go tomorrow. Tonight, you and your entourage are our guests so you may spend the night in our castle."

"That would be lovely," Sousou smiled back as she looked forward to enjoying more of Shoku's hospitality. "I do have one request though."

"Kanu's not available to keep you company tonight," Nagata told her.

Sousou pouted like a child. "Hm, a pity."

* * *

Sousou sat on the bed of her guest room as Juniku knelt in front of her and rubbed her feet.

"Karin-sama, we should contact the kingdom and have them prepare the soldiers. We can have them mobilized to attack Son Go," Juniku urged while rubbing Sousou's feet.

"Thank you for the suggestion, Keifa, but I actually wanted to talk to you about something else," Sousou told her strategist.

"Oh, what about?"

"Tell me, what do you think of Gaim?" Sousou asked.

"Well, he's a bit naive but if his people love him so much then he's obviously doing something right. He's also a talented cook, though his talent pales in comparison to yours," Juniku answered as she grimaced.

Sousou recalled how Gaim had shielded her from Zangetsu-Shin's arrow. If her own officers had taken an arrow for her, she wouldn't be surprised. They were her swords and shields after all. However, Gaim wasn't one of her subordinates. He was a rival lord who she was currently allied with to fight the RinJyuKen. He didn't have any real obligation to protect her. So, why had he taken the shot for her?

"He saved my life," Sousou reminded. "Perhaps he deserves a reward." Juniku paled when she heard that tone. When Sousou mentioned a reward in such a tone, it meant allowing the lucky person to join her in bed. Juniku already had Sousou all to herself now thanks to Mitsuki taking the Kako Twins. She did not want some disgusting man touching her beloved lord.

"Keifa, you're rubbing too hard," Sousou hissed.

"Ah!" Juniku recoiled as she released Sousou's foot. "Forgive me, Karin-sama!" Sousou raised her foot and put it on Juniku's head, causing the masochistic strategist to blush.

"Be gentle, OK? If you do a good job, I'll do that thing you love so much." Juniku smiled dumbly at the prospect of such treatment from her beloved Sousou. However, her smile faded as the idea of Sousou rewarding Nagata crossed her mind. She would need to speak with Mitsuki about this.

She may not get along with Mitsuki most of the time, but they both agreed that they would do whatever was best for Sousou.

* * *

Nagata was pacing in his office, in deep thought over the 'Zangetsu Incident'. He was trying to figure out what was going on. He still couldn't believe that Masataka had turned traitor and insisted this was probably some kind of trick by the RinJyuKen. It would be hard to prove though. That was why they would be going to Son Go to confront Sonsaku. Sousou would probably accuse Son Go of sending her Armored War God to assassinate them, so Nagata needed to be there so they could talk more diplomatically.

In front of his door, Ryofu stood protectively. When she saw Mitsuki approach, she stood in his way.

"I'm here to see Oda," Mitsuki told her.

"Let me ask first," Ryofu told Mitsuki before she knocked on the door. "Nagata-sama."

"What is it, Ren?" Nagata asked.

"It's Baron."

"Let him inside."

Ryofu allowed Mitsuki in. "Go in."

Mitsuki gave Ryofu a look. She was without a doubt one of the strongest females he had ever met. Probably the strongest of all. It was amazing how soft people like Nagata and Totaku could have such loyalty. He set that thought aside and went inside the office.

"Akechi," Nagata greeted the Crimson Enforcer curtly.

"Oda," Mitsuki returned the greeting towards the Blue King. "I came here to talk."

"About Masataka?"

"Yes. You're still going to insist that he hasn't betrayed us and that he's either being controlled or manipulated. Considering who our enemies are, I don't doubt they have those capabilities."

"Then you see why I think Masataka is innocent."

"I can see why you would think that, but consider the possibility that he has actually turned and betrayed us out of his own free will," Mitsuki suggested.

"He would never do that!" Nagata rebutted.

"And how well do you really know him? Has he ever told us anything about himself?" Mitsuki argued and Nagata became silent.

"I don't know anything about you either," Nagata shot back.

"And that's how I want to keep it. Your problem is that you don't want to believe he has betrayed us out of some weak excuse of friendship," Mitsuki pointed out.

Nagata insisted, "It's not an excuse. He _is_ our friend."

Mitsuki countered, "He's our ally at best. We may fight the RinJyuKen together, but his loyalties ultimately lie with Son Go. Also, your 'friend' nearly killed you and Karin. I can't forgive anyone who would do that. Next time he tries to hurt Karin, I'm not showing him any mercy." Mitsuki wasn't about to let anyone kill Nagata before he proved he was stronger than him and he couldn't forgive anyone who nearly killed Sousou.

"I'm not going to let you kill him," Nagata retorted.

"You would say differently if he had killed one of your friends, Oda."

Nagata bit back a retort. He couldn't lie. If someone had hurt one of his precious friends, he would avenge them without a second thought. Mitsuki wanted payback because someone had nearly killed his precious lord.

"If Zangetsu had succeeded, then you and Karin would be dead. Just think about that," Mitsuki advised him. He added with sincere gratitude, "By the way, thanks for saving the loli's life. I owe you one. Goodnight."

Mitsuki left the office, leaving Nagata to his thoughts. He should get to sleep. Tomorrow they would be leaving for Son Go.

* * *

 **ARMORED WAR GODS BIO TIME!**

 **Name:** Mitsuki Akechi

 **Alter-Ego:** Armored War God Baron

 **Epithet(s):** Ultimate Spear, Crimson Enforcer (General)

 **Faction:** Sou Gi

Mitsuki grew up in Tokyo in a middle-class family. For a while, he was happy. However, his life would be soon filled with tragedy. He lost his mother when she died due to complications while giving birth to his little sister. He still loved his sister nonetheless and his father had to work hard to provide for the both of them.

As he got older, he would experience more tragedy as his sister fell ill and had to be treated in the hospital. His father had to work much harder in order to pay for the medical bills as they didn't have insurance and Mitsuki took up part time jobs to help.

His father would later be fired due to company politics and after the death of his sister his father turned to alcoholism and drank himself to death. This left Mitsuki alone and with a bitter attitude towards the world. He learnt from a young age that life wasn't fair and the weak would only be victimized by the strong. Due to the constant tragedies in his life, Mitsuki swore he would never be weak again.

Watching Kamen Rider Gaim, Mitsuki identified with the character Kaito Kumon and brought the Kamen Rider Baron Lockseed set and SengokuDriver.

Like the others, he was also transported to Ancient China when he tried to stop a thief from getting away with a priceless historical artifact. When he discovered that his Lockseeds and SengokuDriver toy had somehow become real, he also learnt where he was and decided that he would serve Sousou, the one he deemed as the strongest warlord in the land. He had an ulterior motive though. He would serve Sousou only to increase his own power.

When he finally met Sousou, he was surprised by her resemblance to his late sister. He made a good impression on her when he saved Kakoton from an arrow and defeated a group of enemy soldiers. As she recognized talent, Sousou instantly accepted him into her court as an enforcer. He would later be promoted to the rank of general and given his own unit, the Crimson Guard.

Mitsuki has an obsession with strength and proving his own strength on the battlefield. That is why there is almost no reasoning with him when he is in battle. In the middle of a fight, he turns into a complete battle maniac and will not stop until all enemies are dead. Though, one should not mistake him for a mindless berserker. Mitsuki also has a sharp strategic mind cultivated through years of playing chess. This allows him to coordinate the Crimson Guard fluidly in battle and also improvise when necessary.

Despite being a battle maniac, he also has a softer side as he likes young children and so he has forged bonds with the younger members of Sousou's court such as Ten'i, Teiiku and Kyocho. He also considers Sousou family and she has accepted him as her sworn brother.

Mitsuki has also formed a romantic and sexual relationship with the Kako Twins and Sousou doesn't mind sharing with Mitsuki at all. The Kako Twins also don't mind sharing Mitsuki and have frequent tryst with him. His relationship with Juniku is slightly rocky, and while they don't always get along, they are still comrades and are united by their loyalty to Sousou.

Due to their opposing ideals, Mitsuki and Nagata are not exactly friends. They are rivals, first of all, and allies second. Mitsuki believes in Sousou's ambition and will go through any lengths to help her make it a reality.

* * *

 **Lost Scrolls of the RinJyuKen**

 **Crab-Ken:** A style that relies on overwhelming defense as the practitioner covers themselves in an impact resistant shell armor that reduces damage and makes them durable. This also adds strength to their blows. However, this hinders their mobility, making them slow due to the extra weight of the armor. The techniques, however, make up for the lack of mobility.

 **Awa Funsha:** The _Bubble Spray_ Ringi allows the practitioner to spray foam that hardens over the target's body, immobilizing them completely. A hard enough impact can still shatter it though and it can be broken by the trapped opponent if they are strong enough.

 **Tsume Gachan:** The _Claw Crash_ is a technique that involves the practitioner striking the enemy hard with their claws.

* * *

 **KRC:** First of all, I would like to apologize for the long delay. Now an attempted assassination on Nagata and Sousou!? What is going on!? What has happened to Zangetsu? Could he be brainwashed or under mind control? Well, the Shoku and Sou Gi groups are going to Son Go to demand answers. Wonder how will they react to the news of Sonsaku's death? Also, what is truly going on? Stay tune for the next chapter of Age of the Armored War Gods!

Oh and one more thing, check out GKoh's own **'Sangokuden x RWBY: Hunt of the Armored War Gods'** story.

 **TFP:** Okay, this has been long enough. Sorry, but all of my writing inspiration took a hit with the holidays. **THE STRESS!** Anyway, assassinations and intrigue about in the Three Kingdoms as what appears to be Zangetsu attempting to kill Sousou in Shoku's land, clearly an attempt to begin a war. Things are heating up and everyone needs some answers. The question is, can they accept the answers they will find?


	5. Unmasking the White Devil

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR! To celebrate the coming of 2016, we are proud to give you this new chapter! Please, read and review!**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Age of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

 **Chapter 5: Unmasking the White Devil**

"How depressing..." murmured Nanamomo as she yawned while walking down the street of Son Go's capital.

The grief coming from the people of Son Go after hearing of Queen Sonsaku's death was fuel for the RinJyuKen. Sending in an agent to syphon all that grief would be all they needed to do. It was just a simple act, one death, but it was the death of a very important person, the most important person in the kingdom. She was worshipped by her people and her death would be a day of mourning for the people of Son Go.

The identity of the assassin was kept as a secret from the populace. If they knew that their own Armored War God had killed the queen, it could cause them to completely lose faith and push them over the edge.

Unfortunately, the RinJyuKen were fully capable of planting the seeds of doubt as they spread rumors of Zangetsu's involvement in Queen Sonsaku's death. Once they knew, they would be calling out for his head. That would add fuel to the fire and more Rinki for the RinJyuKen to harvest.

"How depressing..." Nanamomo repeated as she yawned. She needed to find a place to take a nap. Passively collecting all this Rinki was just dull and too much work.

* * *

Sonshoko was in her bed and lying under the covers. She wouldn't respond to anyone who knocked on her door and when she did it would be to tell them to leave her alone.

"Zan-niichan, why...?" Sonshoko sobbed.

Her big brother had always been so loyal to her family. He even saved their lives. So, how could he just kill her Sheren-neesama like that?

* * *

Nagata put on his orange Triumph Coat. It was the one designed to resemble the colors of his Kachidoki Arms. It was orange with black trim and cherry blossom lining on the inside. On the back of the coat was his symbol as an Armored War God. It inspired hope and a strong resolve, and he would need both for the meeting with Son Go's queen.

Nagata needed to go in order to peacefully resolve a diplomatic incident. Just yesterday, Son Go's Armored War God had appeared in Shoku, attacked him and nearly killed Sousou. Fortunately, he and Mitsuki managed to drive him away. Unfortunately, Sousou wanted to confront Sonsaku for what appeared to be an unprovoked attack upon allies.

Nagata had to go. An incident like this could break their alliance and he couldn't allow that to happen. They needed to be united in order to face the RinJyuKen. He knew that there was something else going on. Something that nobody else could see. Maybe it was blind faith, but Nagata wanted to believe that Masataka hadn't attacked them out of his own free will. He would have problems proving it, but he was going to hold onto that belief with all his might.

"Diplomacy is never easy, is it Shuri?" Nagata questioned as he addressed his strategist who was in his room with him.

"It never is, Nagata-sama. However, I learnt that a leader's true worth is proven when he can prevent a war without taking up arms," Komei told him.

"Wise words, Shuri," Nagata smiled at her, causing her to blush. "I'm going to need your help when I speak to Sonsaku. I don't want Sousou's brashness to cause a war. We want to avoid another conflict between Son Go and Sou Gi."

"But why would Zangetsu-dono attack you?" Komei asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," Nagata answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sousou was getting ready as well. Juniku was dressing her when they heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Sousou asked, hoping it was Kanu.

"It's me. Are you decent?" Mitsuki answered.

"Enter," Sousou permitted and Mitsuki entered the room before he closed it behind him. "Good morning, Mitsuki."

"Morning to you too, Karin, Keifa," Mitsuki greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept very well," Sousou answered as she pulled Juniku into a one-armed hug and kissed her cheek. This caused the strategist to swoon from the loving attention. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about Zangetsu," Mitsuki answered.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. Gaim believes that Zangetsu is being controlled," Sousou replied.

"Well, I can think of one group who used mind control."

"The RinJyuKen and the Armored War Devils," Sousou stated.

"It's not the first time they manipulated events to get two factions to go to war," Mitsuki recalled how the RinJyuKen had set Son Go and Sou Gi to fight over a supply of gold that no longer existed.

"Bravo was also mind-controlled by Duke of the Armored War Devils as well," Juniku added. She had been angry about Sousou's close call with death but managed to sleep on it and could now think more clearly.

"You both sound like Gaim," Sousou frowned in disapproval.

"We're not saying he's right, Karin. We're just considering the possibility," Mitsuki responded.

"Although, without proof it is only a theory. But now that I think about it, what would Sonsaku benefit from killing Gaim now? We still need him to defeat the RinJyuKen," added Juniku.

The biggest threat to the Three Kingdoms was the RinJyuKen Akugata. The mysterious faction had an army of monsters, and was trying to cause chaos in order to harvest the negative emotions from the people. Nobody was not certain of their endgame but, if they were trying to cause people to suffer, it couldn't be anything good.

"Perhaps Gaim wasn't the real target," Sousou suggested.

"You think _you_ were the real target?" Mitsuki asked. It made sense. Sousou had made a lot of enemies and she was also aggressively trying to unite the land under her name. Sonsaku was doing the same thing and both of them were very competitive women.

"Or we were both targeted," Sousou added as her eyes narrowed. "But that is why we're going to confront Sonsaku. We are going to demand answers."

While Sousou wanted answers, Mitsuki was only interested in paying Masataka back for nearly killing Sousou. Nobody attempted to assassinate her and got away with it. Sou Gi had a strict policy on how to deal with assassins and it was anything but merciful.

* * *

The two groups were ready to depart for Son Go. They were going to travel on horseback. At the gate, Nagata's friends were there to see them off.

"Take care of all the animals, Nenene," Ryofu instructed Chinkyuu.

"You can count on me, Ren-dono!" Chinkyuu saluted.

"Will you need us to come with you, Nagata-sama?" Ryuubi asked.

"Actually, I'll just be taking Aisha, Ren and Shuri with me," he told her.

"I see." Ryuubi appeared disappointed.

"Until I get back, I want you to do drills," Nagata told her. He turned to Gien. "Enya, make sure Touka does her drills."

"Hai!" Gien bowed. She might be Ryuubi's self-appointed bodyguard, but she had sworn to serve Gaim and follow his orders. She also wanted Ryuubi to become stronger so she could take care of herself.

"Also, Touka, until I get back, I want you to take over my duties as the court magistrate," Nagata ordered.

"You want me to be the new court magistrate?" Ryuubi asked.

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it," he assured her.

"I'll do it. I'm just glad you're finally giving me official duties."

"What do you mean?" Nagata asked, perplexed.

"To be honest, you really haven't given me any duties," the rosette replied.

"That's not true. You..." Nagata blinked and thought back to what Ryuubi's official dutires were. He came up with nothing. "Wait, I really haven't given you any duties, have I?" It must've slipped his mind. Then again, he had been busy and a lot had been going on for him.

"I've neglected you, haven't I?" he asked, embarrassed that he had overlooked Ryuubi. "So, you really want the job?"

"Yes, I want to make you proud, Nagata-sama!" Ryuubi beamed.

Nagata smiled and addressed Iori, "Iori, hold the fort, alright?"

"I know, I know. Business as usual," Iori nodded.

"I want to go too," Chouhi whined.

"So do I," added Batai.

"Now, you two. Nagata-sama wants us to stay to protect Shoku. He's giving us a very important duty," Kochu reasoned with the two young girls.

"Yeah, so show some respect. He entrusted us with a very important job," added Bacho.

"Relax, Sui. These two are just worried about me," Nagata replied. He appreciated the sentiment. After all, Chouhi looked up to him like a big brother and Batai looked up to him with just as much reverence.

"Still, I'm a bit upset that you won't let me come along, Nagata-sama," Chou'un pouted.

"I don't think I'll be in too much danger since I have Aisha and Ren to look after me and Shuri," Nagata told her.

"That's right. Nagata's safety is all but guaranteed with us," Kanu spoke firmly.

"We won't let him get hurt," added Ryofu as well.

"Then I guess I'm not too disappointed," Chou'un nodded. She knew that Kanu and Ryofu would never let anything bad happen to their king.

"Alright, it's time we went," Nagata instructed as he mounted his horse. "Come on, Shuri." Nagata offered his hand to his little blonde strategist who immediately began to blush.

Instantly, Komei's vision became accented by flowers and sparkles as she gazed upon her lord's handsome face.

' _I'm going to be riding with Nagata-sama. That means I get to put my arms around him. And then...and then...'_ She blushed and steam started to flow from her ears as her fantasy started to go out of control.

"Hawawawa! Thank you, Nagata-sama, but perhaps I should ride with Kanu," Komei politely declined as she tried to regain control of herself.

"Oh, alright," he responded.

"Take care, everyone," Kanu waved as she mounted her steed and helped Komei get on with her.

"We'll be back soon," Komei smiled as she waved as well.

"Bye," Ryofu waved and smiled as she got on her horse as well.

"Bring back lots of presents, OK?" Riri waved as the group set off.

As the group left, Nagata's friends all waved at them and he waved back.

Nagata rode alongside Sousou who remarked, "You have a very good relationship with your officers."

"We're all friends. Why shouldn't we get along?" Nagata smiled back.

"Getting along is fine, but you shouldn't get too friendly with your officers," Sousou advised.

"This coming from the girl who treats her officers like her own personal harem?" Nagata shot back sarcastically.

"There's nothing wrong with rewarding your officers and satisfying your own desires, Gaim," she argued.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Juniku and Mitsuki both observed Sousou and Nagata conversing with each other and didn't like how friendly they were being.

"I hate to admit it, but it looks like Oda's got a good chance of influencing Karin," spoke Mitsuki worriedly.

"Yes, and I can't believe I actually enjoyed his cooking," hissed Juniku as she bit the hem of her coat.

"It was nice. Reminded me of home," Mitsuki answered. He and Chitoge would have oyakodon sometimes together. It was one of the few good memories he had.

"Oh, I just wish we could end this alliance so Karin-sama can conquer this place. Then we can make Gaim into our servant so he can cook for us whenever we want," complained Juniku.

"Keifa..." Mitsuki spoke dangerously, causing her to gulp. "I told you before, only _I_ get to beat Oda."

"Fine, you get to beat Gaim," accepted Juniku. Juniku understood why Mitsuki wanted to beat Nagata. Mitsuki considered Nagata his equal and thus a rival worth respecting. She wasn't one to cross Mitsuki when he was like this. She tried to be brave, but she was aware of how dangerous he was.

At least he was on Sousou's side.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Kakoton asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing," Juniku innocently denied.

"No, spill. You two are never this friendly with one another," added Kakoen suspiciously.

"It's nothing to be concerned about, Shuran. We're just discussing on how we should deal with Zangetsu," answered Mitsuki.

"I still can't believe he would attempt to assassinate Gaim-dono," Kakoen said. Masataka just seemed so honorable. During the Anti-Tyrant Alliance, he was always concerned for the soldiers. She got a pretty good read on him as well. When you fought alongside someone, you could tell a few things about them.

"Well, people often hide their true intentions behind a mask of kindness," Mitsuki shrugged.

"Do you really think Sonsaku sent him as an assassin?" Kakoton asked.

"He works for Sonsaku. I doubt he decided to commit this crime without her knowledge," Juniku countered.

"But Gaim-dono did say that Zangetsu-dono could've been acting against his free will. It is not like it hasn't happened before."

"Even so, he still attacked Gaim and nearly killed Karin-sama. I cannot forgive such actions," huffed Juniku.

The group continued their trip at a steady pace. As Shoku had worked hard in handling the bandit problem, the group was able to travel peacefully without the threat of being ambushed and robbed. They were, after all, quite an attractive target. Two rich nobles and their entourage of beauties would be quite irresistible.

Nagata was just finishing his talk with Ten'i over cooking when Kanu approached on her horse.

"Nagata-sama, can we talk?" Kanu asked.

"Are you going to ask me why I trust Masataka?" he returned and she nodded.

"Yes, I do. I want to know why you have so much faith in him."

"Because I know what our enemies are capable of. They want to break our alliance, and the best way to do that is to use one of our own against us."

"Yes, but from what I have observed, Zangetsu-dono's actions have always been for the best of Son Go."

"So, you think that he attacked us because he's trying to protect Son Go. That doesn't make sense."

"Perhaps you were not the true target," Komei suggested as she eyed Sousou.

"You think he was actually targeting Sousou?" Nagata asked and she nodded.

"Yes, I believe so. He only fought you in order to eliminate you so he wouldn't have any obstacles to hinder his mission. You should know that right now both Sousou-dono and Sonsaku-dono are absorbing all the unclaimed imperial territories. They are still rival warlords first and foremost. The best way to hide your true intentions is to make your fake attentions the most obvious ones. By attacking you first, it hid his intent to harm Sousou-dono," Komei theorized.

"But it just makes no sense! It doesn't seem like his style at all!" Nagata argued fervently.

"Nagata-sama, I understand. You want to believe in your friends. However, we saw him attack you. You need to consider the fact that he has betrayed us all," Kanu told him.

"He tried to hurt Nagata-sama. He's a bad man," Ryofu agreed.

"I just...don't like the idea of fighting my friends..." Nagata uttered softly.

"Today's friend will become tomorrow's enemy," quoted Komei sadly. She didn't like it, but history had shown that it was a common occurrence.

' _I'm going to get to the bottom of this_ ,' swore Nagata.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"Drop me a beat, buddy!"

"You got it, Ken!"

A group of bandits were tied up and forced to become an audience as Kurokage performed his victory dance. The Ultimate Cutter was dancing and singing 'Another One Bites the Dust' as he mocked the bandits with Gridon providing the beat.

" _Another one bites the dust, yeah!_ " Kurokage sang as he performed the moonwalk followed by the disco finger. " _And another one gone, and another one gone, and another one bites the dust. Oh yeah! We just kicked your ass, bitches!_ " He finished up by giving the bandits the double finger.

"Alright, that's enough, boys," Kayu called to her two comrades with an amused smile. "We've already beaten them. No need for cruel and unusual punishment."

"Come on. Just a few more minutes, please?" begged Kurokage.

"We never get many chances to gloat like this," Gridon added.

"Fine, but remember that we still need to collect the loot and deliver these guys to Kosonsan-dono," Kayu said.

"Yes, ma'am!" both Armored War Gods saluted. "Hideyoshi, another round!"

The bandits could only moan in despair as Kurokage once more performed for them.

" _We are the champions my friends~! And we will be fighting till the end~!"_

"Please, just kill me...!" one of the bandits begged.

* * *

Near nightfall, the travelling party stopped at Ryousei. It was along the way to Son Go so they decided to stop and rest before resuming their journey. As Nagata, Komei and Kanu were well-acquainted with Kosonsan, they informed the guards of their arrival. He instantly went and delivered the message. Before long, they were invited to Kosonsan's manor.

The group arrived at Kosonsan's home where she happily greeted them, "It's good to see you all again, Gaim-dono, Kanu-dono and Komei-dono."

"Pairen, relax. We're all friends here. No need to be so formal," Nagata responded.

"Ah, yes." Kosonsan rubbed the back of her head apologetically. She eyed the Sou Gi group. "I see you're traveling with Sousou-dono and her officers."

"We're just on our way to Son Go to see Sonsaku," Nagata informed her. At that moment, he noticed a change in Kosonsan's expression.

"I see. Well, come inside and make yourselves at home. I'll have the cooks prepare a meal for you," Kosonsan offered.

Kosonsan wasn't alone when she greeted them. Flanking her were Kenshin and Kayu, former generals to Totaku. Right now they were working for Kosonsan as provisional officers.

"Hey, Nagata. Long time no see," Kenshin greeted as the two fist-bumped.

"It's good to see you again, Kenshin," Nagata smiled back.

"And Ren, how have you been?" Kayu asked.

"I'm fine," Ryofu answered.

"Where's Hideyoshi?" asked Nagata.

"Back inside doing his nerd stuff," Kenshin pointed. "Come on. You can come in and say hi."

As the group went inside Kosonsan's estate, Mitsuki eyed Kenshin critically. He didn't have a very high opinion of the man who possessed the armor of Kurokage. He was very weak in the Crimson Enforcer's opinion and a reckless fool in battle. He was even serving another lord. He could understand Ryofu changing her allegiance to Gaim, but why were Kurokage and Gridon working for Kosonsan, the least impressive lord of this era? It just didn't seem right in his opinion.

"So, how are Yue and Ei doing back in Shoku?" Kayu asked curiously.

"Also fine. They are working hard," replied Ryofu.

"Yeah, as maids," Kenshin frowned as he glared at Nagata.

"Don't worry. Yue's being well taken care of," Nagata reassured the former To Faction officers. He didn't have a loli fetish. Maids on the other hand, well it all depended on the girl. While Totaku was cute, he considered her more like a little sister rather than a possible love interest.

"Based on the letters Hideyoshi keeps getting from her, I sure hope so," Kenshin remarked.

"So, why are you all going to Son Go for anyway?" Kayu asked.

"To see Sonsaku. She has questions she needs to answer," Sousou answered curtly.

Kenshin and Kayu frowned at Sousou. She was a very strong commander and someone worth respecting. Unfortunately, they really didn't like her personality.

"Neither of you have heard the news then," Kosonsan spoke to both faction leaders, frowning.

"What news?" Sousou questioned. Nagata wasn't sure he was going to like it at all.

"Sonsaku-dono's dead. She was assassinated by her own Armored War God, Zangetsu."

Total silence passed between the Armored War God and the blonde warlord.

* * *

Later, Kosonsan was sitting with everyone at the dining table. They were waiting for the cooks to finish preparing their meal.

Kosonsan nodded after hearing about what had happened in Shoku. "I see. So Zangetsu attacked Nagata-dono as well."

"Yes, but Nagata-sama is not willing to believe that Zangetsu-dono has truly betrayed us," replied Kanu.

"It's only because he's in denial," scoffed Mitsuki, earning himself a glare from Kanu and Ryofu for his unkind words.

Hideyoshi suggested, "You know, Nagata might have a point. We were all forced to work for Chojo because she had taken Yue hostage. Maybe someone is manipulating Zangetsu with similar leverage."

That was a sore spot for the former To Faction officers. Being forced to serve Chojo lest Totaku paid the price had been something they deeply regret.

"You were only forced to serve Chojo because you were too weak to do anything else," Mitsuki insulted. This time he earned the ire of Kenshin, Ryofu, Kayu and Hideyoshi.

"What was that, you asshole!?" Kenshin snapped as he stood up with his fellow officers.

"How dare you accuse us of letting Yue become a hostage!" added Kayu, outraged.

"It's true, isn't it? The nerd (Hideyoshi) and the idiot (Kenshin) here call themselves Armored War Gods, but instead of using their power to break her out, they instead kowtow to some midget! You're even abandoning your oath to Totaku right now by serving Kosonsan!" Mitsuki continued.

Mitsuki hated a lot of things and among them were traitors and weaklings. He labeled Masataka as a traitor for assassinating his own lord. He also labeled Kenshin and Hideyoshi as weaklings for not being able to protect their own lord. Now he considered them deserters for joining up with Kosonsan after Totaku lost her power.

"Urusai, teme!" Kenshin snapped as he attached his GenesisDriver and Hideyoshi put on his SengokuDriver. In response, Mitsuki strapped his own GenesisDriver as well. They took out their Lockseeds, ready to fight.

"Wait! Stop! Don't fight!" Kosonsan protested. She didn't want them to fight in her home. They could cause more damage than she could afford to fix.

Kakoen spoke up, "Mitsuki, stop this right now!"

Mitsuki ignored her. Suddenly, Ryofu stood up and stomped towards Mitsuki before she punched him right in the stomach. His eyes went wide as he doubled over and was forced down on his knees. He looked up, teeth gritted, as he glared at Ryofu.

"Don't make fun of my friends, jerk," she warned Mitsuki as he trembled under her gaze. Kanu approved of Ryofu's response while at the same time glaring at Mitsuki disapprovingly. He shouldn't have questioned the honor and loyalty of Yue's officers.

"Nice one, Ren-chan," Kenshin grinned in approval, giving her a thumbs-up.

"Che, I could've done that," Kayu remarked but smiled nonetheless.

"The bastard deserved it," Hideyoshi smirked.

"You really should've stopped while you were ahead," Kakoen advised Mitsuki as she helped him back to his seat.

"I only say what is true," Mitsuki grunted.

"I know, but you should've used more tact."

"You can't expect someone like Baron to practice tact, Shuran," Juniku sighed.

That was true. He always spoke from the heart, saying what everyone needed to hear even if they didn't want to hear it.

"You shouldn't have insulted their loyalty towards Totaku, Mitsuki," Kakoton added. "They only did what they could at the time."

"Still sounds like an excuse for their weakness," scoffed Mitsuki.

"But Gridon-dono makes a good point. Maybe someone is taking advantage of Zangetsu or even threatening him. That's why he was forced to assassinate Sonsaku-dono," Komei suggested.

"Our enemies have used many methods to attack and manipulate us," recalled Kakoen in agreement.

"Well, we won't know for sure. All we can do is speculate theories," said Juniku.

"Excuse me, but will Sousou-dono and Nagata-dono be joining us?" Kosonsan asked. The two faction leaders were absent.

"They said they needed to be alone to discuss some important things," Ten'i informed them.

Juniku bit her sleeve. She hated leaving Sousou alone with _that man_ , but orders were orders.

* * *

"So Sonsaku's dead," Nagata realized as he and Sousou sat alone in the living room together. Their officers had left them so they could speak privately. The two sat across from each other, with a table set between them and cups of warm tea.

"Now this is interesting," Sousou smirked.

"What is it?" Nagata asked.

"It would appear that Sonken isn't such a submissive little sister after all."

Nagata's eyes widened at what Sousou was implying. "Sousou, you don't think that Sonken planned all this, do you?"

"It's not rare for heirs to fight over an inherited position. Even when an heir has been chosen, their siblings will try to claim the power for themselves, one way or another. Brothers and sisters conspire against each other to claim an inheritance all the time. Their greed and desire overpowers whatever familial bonds they may have."

Nagata slammed a fist on the arm of his chair. "That's nonsense! Sonken would never have her sister killed! She loves her!"

"But it's no secret that Sonken doesn't approve of Sonsaku's aggressive conquest of the land," Sousou argued. "Perhaps Sonken is tired of all the bloodshed and conquest. So in order to stop it, she had her sister killed."

"And you think she used Masataka to do this?" Nagata glared.

"He's still a man and Sonken is still a beautiful woman. Perhaps she seduced him and made him an offer he couldn't refuse," Sousou suggested.

"I would suggest you watch your mouth, Sousou. These people are my friends," Nagata growled.

"And there you go, trusting people and calling them your _friends_ ," Sousou shot back angrily.

"And you've gone too far BY suggesting that Sonken had her sister killed to claim power!"

"Because that's what happened to my father!" Sousou shot up and angrily shouted.

Nagata faltered, eyes wide. "...What?"

Sousou told him, "My father was the ruler of Sou Gi. However, my uncle wasn't happy about it and so he had my father poisoned. Nobody could prove he did it but after the funeral, while I was put under his care, I overheard him as he bragged about it to his conspirators. My rage towards him was unbelievable but I couldn't act just yet. I needed to gain power and so I waited. I was careful and acted ignorant in front of him while I drew up plans behind his back. I also recruited the assistance of Shuran, Shunran and Keifa so we could overthrow him. He screamed and ranted as I took the throne but I had him executed to avenge my father before I proclaimed myself the new ruler."

Nagata now understood Sousou a bit more. He understood why she was the way she was.

"That is why I am not as naive as you! _Trust_!? _Friendship_!? All those things can be easily broken! Bonds like that are fragile things! My father trusted his brother and he paid the price for it!" Sousou continued to rant.

Nagata didn't know what compelled him but he reached out towards Sousou and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked him in the eye, offended that he would touch her so casually.

She had told this story to Mitsuki after his return from his world. She may not completely trust all her officers, but she still cared about them. She also considered Mitsuki family and told him about her childhood and in return he had told her about his own life and how he had lost his own family as well due to the unfairness of the world.

It was one of the moments that really bonded them. How could someone like Nagata, surrounded by so many people who loved him, possibly understand?

"You're so naive, you know that, Gaim?" Sousou asked rhetorically.

"And how am I naive?" he asked.

"You have too much compassion."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"It's a weakness and I refuse to show weakness."

"I disagree. Kindness isn't the same as weakness. It takes someone really strong to still hold onto their kindness."

"So, are you saying _I'm_ weak?" Sousou glared accusingly.

"I'm saying you were hurt once before and that made you cynical."

"Well, you've never been betrayed so I doubt you can ever understand."

"That's not completely true. I have been betrayed actually," Nagata confessed.

Sousou blinked in confusion as she looked at him. "And who was this person who betrayed you?"

"He was the man who stole Ryuubi's name and identity. He claimed to be her and had her sword. Back then, he was leading the Volunteer Army that would one day become Shoku's army. I actually trusted him back then and thought he was a good man. I was a fool and he betrayed me so he could take my belt and make a name for himself."

Sousou decided to use that to prove her point, "See? That's exactly my point. Trust anyone so easily and you get stabbed in the back. Even people who you think are your closest friends could one day turn on you."

"No, just because I've had one bad experience, it doesn't mean I should stop trusting people at all. The fake Ryuubi betrayed me, but on the day when we were attacked by the combined might of bandits and the RinJyuKen, our friends came to our aid," Nagata told her. Sousou knew that day well. Mitsuki had gone to assist Touka Village, and reported the entire incident to her when he returned. Armored War God Ryugen and Kochu had come to Nagata's aid as well.

"And your point?" Sousou questioned.

"Don't you get it? If you continue believing in the worst of everyone, you will only end up turning your allies away. You'll find yourself alone. Forever." He took in a deep breath to gather his thoughts before asking, "Your comrades, what do they mean to you?"

"My subordinates you mean," Sousou corrected. "They are simply tools for me to realize my ambition. That is all."

"Well, my comrades are the people I trust the most with my life. I trust them to watch my back, and they trust me to do the same. We fight together, we eat together, we smile together, we laugh together, we dream together, and we cry together. Our bond is strong because of everything we've been through together. They aren't just my comrades. They're my family."

Both Sousou and Nagata sat in silence after that with Sousou contemplating his words. ' _He's too compassionate, too kind to be a lord, and he's foolish if he can trust others so easily. However, I can't fully find any fault in his way of thinking since it works so well for him. It's not a wrong way to look at things, but it's still different from mine. If he was any other person, I would deem him weak, but he isn't. He's strong and he is loved by his people. Though, we'll see whose ideals are better._ '

"Come on, everyone's probably waiting for us and starving," Nagata told Sousou. "Shall we?"

"Fine," Sousou accepted as the two stepped out of the room together. She still thought Nagata was naive but perhaps he had a point. Perhaps trusting others wasn't so foolish.

* * *

Kosonsan invited the group to spend the night in her mansion. In his room, which he shared with Kanu, Nagata found himself unable to sleep. Careful not to disturb Kanu, he got out of the bed and exited the room.

Only to bump into Ryofu.

"Ren?"

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Oh, I just needed to take a walk. What about you?"

"Bodyguard duty," she answered.

"Oh, right. You're my bodyguard. You know we're going to be on the road again tomorrow, right? You should get some rest."

"Already took a nap. I'm fine," she insisted.

Nagata sighed. It looked like he was going to be stuck with Ryofu shadowing him as he took a walk. There was no convincing her otherwise.

Nagata took his walk and entered the garden to see Kenshin and Kayu under the gazebo. Curious, he went to see what they were doing.

As he saw the wine bottles and cups, he knew that the two of them were drinking.

"Oh, yo Nagata," Kenshin greeted. He seemed a bit tipsy. "Pull up a chair. We have wine if you want any."

"No thanks," Nagata politely declined the offer of a drink. He didn't want to suffer a hangover tomorrow, but took a seat anyway. "Do you two drink like this every night?"

"Not every night. Only when something stresses us out," Kayu informed him as she took a sip.

"Yeah, Ren told me about what happened with Akechi."

"Damn bastard was talking smack about us," grumbled Kenshin. "Why are you even traveling with that douchebag and his loli of a ruler?"

"Let's just say we're looking for answers in Son Go," Nagata answered.

"Yeah, I heard. Can't believe Zangetsu would try to off you like that."

"Sousou was nearly killed too, you know."

"Heh, well, she's pissed off a ton of people. It's to be expected," Kenshin shrugged nonchalantly.

"What Akechi said to you really upset you," Nagata observed.

"He accused us of doing nothing when Yue was taken hostage!" growled Kayu as she slammed her empty cup down and refilled it.

"That's right! It wasn't like we let it happen! That damn Chojo pulled a fast one on us!" Kenshin added.

Nagata had been told the whole thing. Ryofu hadn't left anything out. Even Komei and Kanu corroborated. Mitsuki's words had been harsh, true, but they weren't without reason. Totaku's officers were supposed to protect her but they failed and she ended up becoming a hostage while Chojo manipulated them.

She had manipulated everyone around her so they couldn't be blamed completely. Everyone was nothing more than pawns on a chessboard to her. They probably feel guilty enough about it already and Mitsuki's words had simply rubbed salt on old wounds.

"We feel bad enough about it as it is!" Kenshin complained before he downed another cup of wine. "We knew damn well that we failed Yue when that bitch used her as a bargaining chip! We had to do what she said or Yue was dead! He didn't think that we tried to find a way around it?! Fuckin' asshole! I'd like to see what he'd do if someone were to do the same to Sousou, then try and call us dickless again!"

It was starting to get out of hand now, especially with how current events were going. Deciding to simmer the mood, Nagata switched subjects.

"So, how has it been for you guys since you started working for Pairen?" Nagata asked.

"Oh, you mean Kosonsan-dono? Well, she pays us enough and gives us a place to stay while we work for her. In exchange, we help her keep the peace and fight bandits, and whatever threat that attacks," Kayu answered, calming down from her anger.

"And Hideyoshi pretty much drew up the contract so it was clear that we're only here as provisional officers for her," Kenshin boasted. "She only keeps us around because she feels left out that she didn't have any Armored War Gods of her own."

Nagata didn't want to confirm Kenshin's words, but Kosonsan was quite plain and forgettable to others. She really didn't make much of an impression on others. Fortunately, Nagata wasn't the type to forget a friend and Kosonsan did make a good impression on her people by always helping them the best she could.

"So, when will you guys be coming back to Shoku?" Nagata asked.

"By the end of the year. By then, Kosonsan would probably double the amount she pays us just so she can keep us around," Kenshin smirked.

"You really shouldn't take advantage of her like that," Nagata frowned in disapproval.

"Relax, Nagata. It's just business. Besides, she treats us well enough and she's a fair boss."

"And we didn't have many choices. The only other ruler we knew that didn't have an Armored War God or powerful generals was Enjutsu. Did you really think any of us would want to work for her?" Kayu asked rhetorically.

She had a point. While Enjutsu's personality had slightly improved, she was still a bit of a spoiled brat and like Ensho she wasn't very smart. She was just slightly smarter than Ensho and that wasn't very impressive. She was only smart enough to outsmart her cousin. Anyone else wouldn't be as gullible.

"Well, it would be nice to have you around. Yue really misses you guys," Nagata told them.

"We know. Hideyoshi reads us the letter she sends all the time," Kenshin answered.

Both Hideyoshi and Totaku had been exchanging letters quite frequently. It was all just to talk about what was going on in their lives. With each letter, they continued to maintain contact. Kenshin and Kayu also wrote back letters so that Totaku wouldn't feel like they were neglecting her.

"And she's always happy to read the ones he sends back," Nagata smiled. It always brightened his day to see the adorable former noble, now a humble maid, smiling after receiving another letter from Hideyoshi.

"Where is Hideyoshi?" Ryofu asked.

"He's burning the midnight oil, as usual," Kayu answered.

* * *

Like Kayu said, Hideyoshi was in his office. His bookkeeping skills were very useful in this era as he kept very clean and organized records. He really wanted to go back to Shoku soon. It wasn't to say working for Kosonsan was bad. She treated them well enough and the contract he had drawn up was pretty fair in the benefits they would be receiving. However, one thing was missing.

Totaku.

He really missed her. She was, after all, the girl he loved.

Among Hideyoshi's precious possession was an abacus. It was a gift from Totaku so he could do his work. It may not be as sophisticated as his calculator, but it still get the job done. It was both practical and meaningful to him, and he used it all the time for his work. It reminded him a lot of her and he really missed seeing her. Exchanging letters just wasn't enough. He wanted to be able to hear her voice again. He also missed Kaku as she was one of the few people who he could have an intelligent conversation with.

At first he only had a crush on Ryofu, but then those feelings gradually waned as he spent more time with Totaku. The kiss she gave him at Shoku truly surprised him. She had also confessed that she loved him and he felt the same way.

Hideyoshi was greatly offended by what Mitsuki had said about him and the other To Faction officers, about how they had failed Totaku. The worst part was that he was unable to refute Sousou's Armored War God. It was true that they couldn't protect Totaku but it had nothing to do with weakness.

But Hideyoshi really had no excuse. He had sworn to protect her and failed. Fortunately, he was able to make up for it by being involved in her rescue and finally defeating the one responsible for her imprisonment.

After leaving Shoku, he, Kenshin and Kayu did end up having a few interesting (mis)adventures. They once had their map stolen by an ostrich, or so Kenshin claimed. Hideyoshi was sure he had lost it and was just making excuses. They also lost their money when Kayu gambled it away but managed to get it all back through a combination of Hideyoshi's smarts and Kenshin's dumb luck. They even got stuck in a zombie-infested town before managing to escape without joining the legions of the undead.

Actually, the last one was just a hallucination after eating some bad mushrooms.

Their most notable accomplishment was when they liberated the To province from the tyrannical rule of Kagemusha, who was actually Totaku's uncle Shishi. With help from Haru, who had been passing by, they defeated Kagemusha and freed To. Finally, they found themselves here, working for Kosonsan to earn money and do some good.

He looked at the Xuanwu Lockseed on his table and picked it up, smiling as he gazed at it. Unlike before, he now had real power in the palm of his hands. This time, for sure, he would be able to confront any challenge that came his way. This time for sure he would be able to protect Totaku and make her proud.

* * *

The travelling group left Kosonsan's city the following morning and Nagata promised that he would come visit again with Ryuubi. As they continued their journey, a fallen tree blocked their path, forcing them to stop. Mitsuki's eyes narrowed in suspicion at the sight of it.

"Have that tree removed," Sousou ordered.

"Got it," Mitsuki obeyed as he dismounted from his horse. Ryofu dismounted as well to help. Suddenly, they were ambushed by bandits who came out of the bushes with their swords, and dirty clothes while smelling horribly.

"Bandits!" grimaced Nagata as they were surrounded.

"I knew I smelled something rotten," Mitsuki remarked with a scowl.

"Hands over all your valuables and give us your women!" one of the bandits demanded threateningly. Kanu instantly reacted with Ryofu as they swiftly attacked the bandits. Mitsuki also joined in, drawing his own sword and fighting alongside the two warriors. Sousou and her entourage watched, impressed by their ferocity as the bandits were swiftly put down, screaming in both shock and pain.

One bandit, desperate, made a grab for Sousou. She was pulled right off her horse and pinned against him. She grimaced in disgust at his stench. Nagata immediately dismounted as Mitsuki pocketed his hands.

"Don't you come any closer! I'll cut her! I swear I will!" the bandit warned.

"You dirty man! How dare you touch Karin-sama!?" yelled Juniku.

Kakoton and Kakoen reached for their weapons but they had to stay their hand lest the bandit harm their ruler. Suddenly, Mitsuki moved and he flicked a pawn straight into the bandit's forehead. He cried out in surprise and loosened his grip on Sousou. Immediately, Nagata went to take Sousou's hand, pulling her over to his side. The bandit, angered, lunged at Nagata but was swiftly disarmed as Nagata drew his katana and knocked his sword out of his grip before pointing the tip threateningly at his throat.

The look in Nagata's eyes was filled with cold fury. It would take one simple thrust to end his life. As he saw that his fellow bandits were now dead and that he no longer had any leverage, he quickly backed away before he turned and fled. Not about to let the bandit escape, Mitsuki flicked another chess piece into the back of his head with so much force that he was knocked down.

"Are you alright, Sousou?" Nagata asked.

"That's the second time you saved me, Gaim," Sousou smiled.

"Hey, I stunned him," Mitsuki reminded defensively.

"Well, you are supposed to protect me, Crimson Enforcer," smirked Sousou. Mitsuki rolled his eyes. "I think I'm going to need a bath now. That bandit got his stench on me."

"There should be a river not far from here," informed Komei.

"Good, then I can wash myself properly before we reach our destination."

Juniku went over to the fallen bandit and kicked him several times, "This is for touching Karin-sama, you brute!"

"Should we kill him?" Mitsuki asked Sousou. Letting any bandit go free would allow them to commit more crimes. Nagata didn't like killing in cold blood, but these bandits were criminals and needed to be dealt with.

"Do it," Sousou ordered.

"Wait," Nagata started to protest.

"What is it, Gaim?"

"There's no reason to kill him. He's already down," Nagata reasoned with her.

Sousou sighed. There was Nagata's compassion again. Sometimes she found it adorable, if a bit naive. Now it was just annoying. While he had no trouble killing bandits in self-defense or in the defense of others, he would not take a life of a bandit that had surrendered or was unable to fight.

"He touched Karin-sama and threatened her! He deserves to die!" snapped Juniku angrily. Kakoton and Kakoen nodded in agreement.

"Besides, what would you have me do? Let him go?" Sousou asked rhetorically.

"Well, no. But he has to face justice and answer for his crimes," Nagata answered.

" _This_ is justice, Gaim. You should know better by now. Bandits like this, who rob, rape and kill, they don't deserve any mercy," Sousou shot back. She turned to Mitsuki and gave him a nod to proceed.

Mitsuki drew his sword from his scabbard and approached the bandit who was trying to crawl away to safety. Mitsuki brought his foot down on his back and heard the man whimper for mercy. Mitsuki ignored his pleas as he brought the sword down.

Komei had her eyes closed at the cold execution while Nagata just stared, fists clenching. His time in this world had indeed changed him as back in his own world he would've been horrified at the sight. While he wouldn't normally condone such an act, it was necessary. These bandits would've repeated their crimes and attacked travelers who couldn't defend themselves. For the sake of the innocent, the guilty needed to be punished. Sometimes, kindness and compassion needed to take a backseat for that to happen.

"And this is no time to start being a hypocrite, Gaim. After all, it's not like your hands are clean either. But that's a small price to pay for our ideals and the paths we've chosen," Sousou informed him as she went to mount her horse.

"Nagata-sama..." murmured Kanu as Nagata couldn't find the words to refute Sousou. His own path of justice was also stained in the blood of the bandits he had killed.

Mitsuki wiped the blood clean off his sword and sheathed it before getting back on his horse. After removing the tree, Ryofu also rejoined them. She noted Nagata's silence.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Let's gather their weapons and take care of these bodies before we move on," Nagata ordered. Kanu watched him sadly. She knew he had grown use to all this but that didn't mean he wasn't bothered by it all.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in Kosonsan's manor...**

"So, how did you get that black eye?" Hideyoshi asked Kenshin curiously. His friend was sporting a very nasty shiner over his left eye.

"OK, last night, I think I was pretty wasted..." started Kenshin.

Hideyoshi concluded, "So you were drinking with Miyabi, again."

Kenshin continued, "Anyway, I went up to talk to Akechi and give him a piece of my mind about the shit he said to us."

"I think I know where this is going."

"Yeah, I even talked about his relationship with the Kako Sisters..."

Hideyoshi's eyes widened, "You didn't."

"And so I asked him, 'Since you're fucking them, and Sousou fucks them too, does that mean you're indirectly fucking Sousou?'"

Hideyoshi finished, "And in which point he punched you in the face."

Kenshin confirmed, "That's about right."

Hideyoshi suggested, "You really should stop drinking, Kenshin. It makes you do stupid things. It's a miracle you can even remember what you did while inebriated."

Kenshin bragged, "Hey, my brain is like a steel trap. I can never forget trauma, physical or emotional."

Hideyoshi muttered, "...Not exactly something to brag about."

Kenshin added, "As if the hangover I had this morning wasn't bad enough."

Hideyoshi begged, "Seriously! Stop drinking! Stop drinking before you do something you really regret!"

Kenshin boasted proudly, "Hah! I regret nothing!"

Hideyoshi pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "You know, this is exactly why Ei warns me in her letters to keep an eye on you. It's to avoid situations like this."

* * *

After several days of traveling on horseback, the Shoku and Sou Gi group finally reached the port. They then got on a boat and crossed the Changjiang River. While onboard, Nagata noticed the large number of Lily Surfers that were on patrol. He then looked up and saw Dandeliners flying overhead. He was aware that Son Go had a large collection of Lockvehicles. He could guess why they were all on patrol. They were looking for Zangetsu.

When they arrived at the capital, the guards demanded their identification. It was just like what happened back at the border outpost where the guards had stopped them and demanded to know their intentions for entering Son Go.

Komei and Juniku, representing their factions, produced them. The guards allowed them entry afterwards. When they entered the capital, they saw Tulip Hoppers with soldiers mounting them marching around. Nagata also noticed the depressing feeling among the citizens. The death of their queen and the knowledge that their own Armored War God had killed her was truly affecting the once prosperous capital of Son Go.

* * *

Sitting in a tavern together were Kogai, Kannei and Shuutai. The three young women were depressed and contemplative.

"I still can't believe that Zangetsu-sama would kill Sonsaku-sama," Kannei uttered as she downed another drink.

"Neither can I," Kogai slurred drunkenly as she took another gulp of wine. With Masataka gone, all his work had gone to her. Unfortunately, without his guidance, the Lockseed Distribution Department wasn't running very smoothly. Most of the staff even refused to come to work because of what had happened.

"But it just can't be true!" Shuutai denied desperately. Masataka had always been so kind to her. He even got her a pet cat. There was no way he would suddenly turn traitor. It just wasn't like him.

"Well, Meirin definitely wants Sensei's head on the chopping block," Kogai said to them as she produced a wanted poster depicting Masataka's face with the amount offered as a reward. Bandits, bounty hunters and mercenaries would be out hunting him, unable to resist the amount offered.

"That is a ludicrous amount," Kannei gaped. While she understood that a reward like that was very tempting, that just seemed way too much in her opinion.

"Her lover was killed by someone she trusted. She's mad with grief now and wants revenge," Kogai sighed as she downed another drink. She spotted another Tulip Hopper march down the street.

"The city is restless," observed Shuutai. How long was this going to go on?

* * *

As Sonken sat on the throne, her thought led towards Masataka. Not too long ago, he had revealed a shocking secret to her. Before she knew the truth, she didn't think the Helheim Forest held anything of interest, save for the fact the fruits could be converted into Lockseeds with Masataka's magic. The Inves were also another thing, but they were just Helheim's wildlife. They could be summoned and controlled and used as extra manpower.

However, Masataka had shown her the ruins of the ancient civilization which had once thrived in the other world. As she would one day take the throne, he thought it was time she knew the truth. Her eldest sister, Shuyu and Kogai had learnt about the ruins before and now she was the latest person to learn about the secret of the Helheim Forest.

After her sister's death, they had tried to keep the people from finding out the cause of it. The death of Sonsaku would be a huge blow towards them, but to discover that their own Armored War God had committed the act would be a devastating blow to their faith. Unfortunately, there was a leak and rumors were circulating.

Sonshoko was devastated by the death of their eldest sister as well and had locked herself in her room. Zangetsu's betrayal hit her extremely hard. He had been like a big brother to her but now he was nothing more than a horrible traitor to Son Go's royal family.

Shuyu was hit as hard as Sonken and Sonshoko and angrily proclaimed Zangetsu as a traitor and should be brought in, dead or alive. She even offered a reward for his capture. Mercenaries, bandits and bounty hunters would be clamoring for the reward. She even had the guards search Masataka's room for anything that could shed some light on his motives.

"Masataka...why...?" Sonken whispered.

"Renfa-sama, are you alright?" Ryomo asked. The strategist stood by her queen's side, ready to help.

"I'm fine, Ashe," Sonken lied.

"No, you're not," Ryomo countered. "You've barely eaten anything and you look like you haven't had any sleep. You look like you might fall sick."

"I just..." Sonken started as Ryomo hugged her. "Ashe?"

"I know a lot is on your mind and you're in grief. However, you need to be strong," Ryomo advised.

"Yes, Onee-sama would need me to be strong for the sake of the people," agreed Sonken.

"And you need to take care of yourself too."

"I know...it's just...I've lost two very important and precious people in my life."

"Shao-sama already lost most of her family. I don't think she'd want to lose the only sister she has left."

Sonken wiped her tears and recovered.

"Sonken-sama, a group of visitors seek an audience with you," a guard informed her.

"Tell them I can't go and see them right now," Sonken ordered.

"That may not be an option, Sonken-sama. It's Gaim-dono, Sousou-dono and their officers."

Sonken's eyes widened in surprise. Why were two lords that were part of their alliance against the RinJyuKen doing in her kingdom, and right after the death of her sister? She would figure that out later. She would need to welcome them.

* * *

Nagata, Sousou and their group were allowed an audience with Sonken, but only after giving up their weapons to the guards. As they arrived to the throne room, they saw Sonken sitting on her throne with Shuyu and Ryomo flanking her. The beautiful bespectacled woman's features were as hard as stone while Sonken looked like she was emotionally exhausted. She was no doubt still mourning the death of her sister but as a ruler she had no time to grieve and needed to take over.

"Sonken, we would like to offer our condolences," spoke Nagata sincerely as he clasped his hands together and offered her a polite bow that was performed by the others. Even Sousou offered a respective bow. Even if Sonsaku was her rival, she still respected her.

"I, Sousou Motoku, also offer my condolences."

"Thank you, Gaim-dono and Sousou-dono. Tell me, what is the purpose of your visit?" Sonken asked.

Sousou was the one who answered, "We want to know why Zangetsu attacked us." As soon as she said that, Sonken turned pale and Shuyu's eyes narrowed.

"So, he attempted to assassinate you as well, Sousou-dono," Shuyu spoke sternly.

"He attacked us while Sousou was visiting Touka Village," Nagata informed.

"I see..." Shuyu's eyes narrowed further. "And did he get away?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Nagata confessed. He noticed Shuyu's angry reaction to the news. She wanted Zangetsu dead for the death of her beloved Sonsaku. He couldn't ask Sonken now about what had happened to her sister. She was devastated enough already.

"Sonken-dono, there's actually another reason that we came here," started Komei.

"What is it?" Sonken prompted.

"We have reason to believe that Zangetsu might be innocent."

Instantly, Shuyu snapped in anger, "How dare you even suggest that!? He killed Sheren right before my eyes!"

"But it is possible he could've done so against his will," Komei confidently countered.

"Explain," commanded Sonken as Shuyu tried to keep her anger under control. Nagata decided to pick up from where Komei left off.

"Remember that we all have one common enemy: The RinJyuKen Akugata. They have been working against us and have attempted to turn us against each other before. It's not impossible to consider that Masataka might've fallen into their grasp and is now just a puppet being used by them."

Sonken considered Nagata's words, holding onto that bit of hope that Zangetsu might be innocent.

"It is quite disgraceful to lose control of your Armored War God, but there is also another alternative to consider," Sousou continued. "That he was acting on _your_ orders, Sonken."

' _Sousou, what are you doing!?_ ' thought Nagata, horrified.

Sonken immediately rose to her feet, furious, "What are you suggesting?"

"You needed to stop your sister's conquest to prevent your legacy from being stained in blood any longer. As Zangetsu is quite close to you, you could've easily persuaded him to assassinate your own sister," Sousou continued.

"These accusations of yours are unfounded!" protested Shuyu.

"Maybe, but didn't your aunt conspire to kill her as well, Sonken?"

"Don't you dare compare me to her," Sonken warned.

"Let me warn you that if he was acting on your orders, that you probably sent him to have Gaim and I killed. If that is the case, then, it is declaration of war and I never back down from a war," Sousou threatened.

Sonken's eyes narrowed with rage, "Get. Out. Of my face. Now," she uttered, struggling to keep her composure in check.

"There will be no war," Nagata spoke sternly to both Sonken and Sousou.

* * *

As both Sou Gi and Shoku parties left the palace together, Nagata decided to talk to Sousou about what had happened.

"What the hell was that about, Sousou?" Nagata demanded.

"I was merely presenting my own theory after you presented yours," she answered nonchalantly.

"You were declaring war on Son Go," he reminded.

"No, I only _threatened_ to declare war."

"That's practically the same thing!"

"Son Go's Armored War God nearly killed the both of us. If he was working under Sonken's orders, we have good reason to declare war on her."

"Oh no! Don't drag me into your warmongering ways! I'm just here to find out the truth!"

"And what if my theory turns out to be the truth?" she questioned.

Nagata hesitated slightly. "For all our sakes, I should hope it isn't. Remember what I said about always thinking the worst in people? I know of your ambition but don't make the crisis any more worse than it already is."

"Trust me, it is something I'd rather not have happen either. I'm simply... making a contingency plan."

"Ah, contingency plans," Nagata repeated. "A sophisticated phrase for plotting behind someone's back."

"Call it what you will, but it's always necessary to have a contingency plan."

"And sometimes contingency plans would cause you to lose the trust of your allies, no matter how you justify your actions. They'll only believe that you're plotting to strike them at their most vulnerable. I know, I watched it happen once," Nagata said, referring to " _Justice League: Doom_ ". "If you're serious about keeping infighting at a minimum, then you'll stop antagonizing everyone, especially now."

Sousou cocked her head. "Why are you so insistent in believing in the best in people when they can easily stab you in the back?"

"Because not everyone is as greedy and ambitious to take what they want," Nagata answered without hesitation. "Call me naive if you like, but there is no way Masataka would kill Sonsaku willingly. I've gotten to know him well and he's too honorable to do such a thing. And Sonken loves her sister. Would she really give such an order? You also saw how Shuyu reacted when Shuri said she believes that Zangetsu might be innocent. If she was really acting then she deserves an award. And of course, there's the RinJyuKen Akugata to be considered. Only they would be the ones to profit from this incident." Nagata leveled his gaze, "So I ask you this, Lord Sousou: Why shouldn't I have faith in people when I have reason to believe in them?"

Sousou spat in response, "Spare me your platitudes, Gaim. One day, your blind faith in others is going to get you killed." She ordered her retainers, "Everyone, let's go get something to eat."

As Sousou and her group went on ahead, Nagata turned his gaze towards the palace. He was going to get some answers, one way or another.

* * *

Accompanied by Ryomo and Kannei, Sonken went to visit her sister's grave. Her gravestone was next to her parents'.

It hadn't been long since the death of her sister. It was just so sudden. One moment she was alive and well, and the next she was gone. While Sonken was always annoyed by her sister's teasing, she wished that she was here, right now, to just joke around with them. She truly needed her sister as she didn't know what to do and felt unworthy to follow in her sister's footsteps.

Shuyu blamed Zangetsu and her feelings towards him had turned to hatred. He was marked as a traitor and once he was found he would be treated as such. Shuyu had ordered Natsu and Fuyu to search for him and bring him to Son Go to be stripped of his titles and his life. Sonken didn't want that, but Shuyu insisted that it was the only way to get justice for Sonsaku's death.

Sonken knelt and offered a prayer but then someone else knelt next to her and placed down flowers before they did the same.

It was Nagata. He had his palms together as he quietly offered a prayer.

He then turned to address her, "I would ask if you were alright, but you're obviously not."

"How did you know I was here?" Sonken asked her fellow ruler.

"Shuutai told me," Nagata answered. The two stood up to face the headstones. "Your sister's here, isn't she?"

"And my mother and father," Sonken replied. "It was hard for us when Okaa-sama left us but Onee-sama did her best and we managed to move on. Though, now that Onee-sama is gone, I have to do so much to fill in her shoes," Sonken said.

Nagata carefully put an arm around her to comfort her. He knew how she felt. He had lost his parents as well. So, he could sympathize with her.

However, there was another reason why he was here. He came for answers.

"Sousou was out of line," Nagata said to her. Sonken scoffed in response.

"Are you here to apologize on her behalf?"

"You and I both know she doesn't apologize for anything."

"Yes, indeed. She always has to think she's right. She's so sure of herself and...I envy her for it."

Sousou was a strong leader, always sure on her path. In many ways, she was like her sister Sonsaku. Both of them were rival warlords who wanted to unite the land. Sonsaku did it to honor their mother's wishes while Sonsaku did it to realize her ambition.

"Sonken, do you mind if I asked you about Masataka?" Nagata asked. He knew it would hurt to be reminded of the tragedy, bit this was necessary to get answers. If she didn't want to answer, he wouldn't push her.

"What do you wish to know?"

* * *

Nagata went back to the inn where he and his friends were staying. Fortunately for him, Sonken was able to tell him what he needed to know and he told his friends what Sonken had told him.

"Masataka went missing two weeks before Sonsaku's death. He was on a mission to investigate claims of a river monster that was attacking fishing boats," Nagata informed his friends.

"A river monster?" Kanu questioned.

"Besides fishing, Son Go uses the Changjiang River as one of its main routes to transfer goods. A river monster could disrupt their economy. Zangetsu-dono cares a lot about Son Go's economy, so he wouldn't hesitate to investigate, especially if he thinks it's the RinJyuKen who's responsible for the monster attacks," Komei explained.

"Though, what happened to him in those two weeks when he went missing?" Nagata asked.

"The only one who would know the answer to that is Zangetsu-dono himself," said Komei.

"And that is why I'm going to try and find him and get my answers," swore Nagata.

"Nagata-sama, with all due respect, what will you do if Zangetsu-dono is truly guilty of this crime?" Kanu asked.

"Then I'll have to take care of him. He's an Armored War God, so it's only fair that another Armored War God dealt with him," he resolved.

Suddenly, an energy arrow flew through the window and hit the wall, causing the group to jump in shock. Quickly, Nagata looked out the window and spotted Zangetsu-Shin standing atop the rooftop of the opposite building.

"Masataka..." whispered Nagata.

Zangetsu-Shin activated a Dandeliner and got on it before he took off. Nagata narrowed his eyes and strapped on his SengokuDriver before he activated a Suika Lockseed. He wasn't going to let Zangetsu-Shin get away until he got his answers.

"Henshin!"

 **[SUIKA!]**

* * *

Zangetsu-Shin was on his Dandeliner before he found himself being fired upon. He turned his head and saw Son Go's soldiers were in pursuit. He growled under his breath and picked up speed so he could get away from them.

"Zangetsu, stop your vehicle! That is an order!" one of the soldiers ordered but Zangetsu-Shin ignored him and turned his Dandeliner around.

 _[ **MELON ENERGY SPARKING!]**_

He sped up and swung his Sonic Arrow, slashing through the three Dandeliners. They exploded, throwing the three soldiers into the air with burns from the explosions. They were falling to their deaths when big green hands caught them.

"I got you," Gaim said as he was wearing his Suika Arms in Yoroi Mode and hovering in the air with the thrusters. He put the soldiers down before he converted his Suika Arms.

 **[GYRO MODE!]**

He then took off after Zangetsu-Shin with the increased flight speed. Zangetsu-Shin looked over his shoulder and saw Gaim in hot pursuit.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Gaim warned. Zangetsu-Shin ignored him and sped up. "Dammit!" Gaim continued to tail him.

Zangetsu-Shin immediately hit a button on his vehicle's controls and fired a red laser from the Dandeliner's front. This allowed it to cut open a Helheim portal in midair. Once the portal was fully open, Zangetsu-Shin flew into it.

"You're not getting away!" Gaim shouted as he replaced his Lockseeds, jettisoning the Suika Arms as he leapt towards the portal before it closed.

Since the portal had formed in the sky, Gaim ended up exiting out of it in the sky of Helheim Forest. He let out a scream as his armor formed over his body while he plummeted to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **[ORANGE ARMS!]**

 **CRASH!**

He landed face first on the forest floor.

 **[HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

"Ow..." Gaim groaned as he picked himself up. "I hope nobody saw that." He stood up and dusted himself off as he scanned his surroundings for Zangetsu-Shin.

Suddenly, he was hit by a powerful laser blast. He was sent flying before he tumbled into a tree. Looking up, he saw Zangetsu-Shin riding his Dandeliner and glaring at him.

"Masataka!" Gaim shouted only to be fired upon again. Quickly, he dove out of the way and took cover behind a tree. It would appear that Zangetsu-Shin wasn't in a talking mood.

"If you're not going to come down here, then I'm going to bring you down," decided Gaim as he activated his Grapefruit Energy Lockseed.

Zangetsu-Shin was still looking for Gaim when he heard the loud Lockseed announcement.

 _ **[GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY! LOCK ON!]**_

He aimed at the direction of the noise but was then hit with an arrow that pierced his Dandeliner's engine. It exploded and he let out a cry as he went down.

Zangetsu-Shin grunted as he landed face down on the forest floor. He picked himself up as Gaim approached him.

 _[ **MIX! JIMBER GRAPEFRUIT! HA-HA!]**_

"Masataka, I don't want to fight you, I just want to talk," said Gaim. Zangetsu-Shin didn't let him talk any further as he picked up his Sonic Arrow and charged at Gaim. Gaim quickly parried the blow meant for his face, causing sparks to fly as their Sonic Arrows connected.

"Masataka! Oi, Masataka!" Gaim shouted as he continued to parry Zangetsu-Shin's slashes. "Why are you doing this!? I don't understand!" Zangetsu-Shin did not reply as he continued his attack and slashes Gaim across the chest, sending him tumbling.

Zangetsu-Shin drew back the string of the Sonic Arrow and got ready to fire. His eyes narrowed under his visor before he released his shot and repeatedly pulled the string to continuously fire. A volley of energy arrow flew towards Gaim, only to be blocked by a big red shield.

"Huh?" Gaim blinked and saw that it was Armored War God Mars. Kamuro was at his side and helping him up.

"Are you OK?" Kamuro asked.

"I'm fine, but there's something's wrong with Masataka." Gaim watched as Mars and Zangetsu-Shin fought. Sparks flew as the Sonic Arrow made contact with the Apple Reflecter before Mars struck Zangetsu-Shin with the Sword Bringer.

"That isn't Zangetsu-sempai," Kamuro told Gaim.

"Excuse me?" Gaim asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"That isn't Zangetsu-sempai," Kamuro repeated. "Observe." Gaim did and observed how Zangetsu-Shin fought Mars. The White Devil was fighting with wide slashes, keeping a wide range of motion.

Gaim's eyes widened in realization. Why hadn't he seen it earlier? This wasn't Masataka's fighting style at all! Back then during the Armored War God Tournament, Masataka had all but proclaimed he was a fencer first, even with a Japanese-style blade. The style still showed regardless even with the Sonic Arrow. This man was using a purely Chinese style! As a swordsman himself, Gaim should have seen it sooner!

Kamuro confirmed what Gaim was thinking, "It's an imposter."

"Teme..." Gaim clenched his teeth as he tightly gripped his Sonic Arrow. Anger welled up inside of Gaim at that moment. At first he was only upset by Zangetsu-Shin's apparent betrayal. Now that he knew that someone had stolen his friend's identity, the anger in him finally had the chance to come out. This man who wore the armor of someone he considered a friend was going to answer a few questions, but not before Gaim got a chance to beat him up for causing everyone so much grief.

Mars and the imposter Zangetsu-Shin were still in the middle of a battle as the imposter thought, ' _Damn it! It wasn't supposed to be so difficult! I was supposed to eliminate Gaim and leave him here in this forest to die! Now I have to deal with these two?_ '

"OI-RYAAAAAAAAH!" Gaim yelled, surprising both Mars and the imposter Zangetsu-Shin as the Blue King charged towards them. Gaim landed a brutal slash against the unprepared fake Armored War God, sending him reeling in shock. Gaim did not stop there. He continued to land brutal strikes against the man who wore Zangetsu-Shin's armor, sending him backpedaling. Finally spinning on his feet, he sent the imposter flying with a powerful strike, causing him to land against a tree.

' _Oh shit! He's not holding back anymore!_ ' the imposter realized. Once Gaim learnt he was just a fake, he had no reason to hold back anymore.

As the imposter groaned, he heard an announcement that caused him to stiffen in fright.

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

The imposter Zangetsu-Shin gasped as he looked up to see Gaim aim his Sonic Arrow straight at him.

 _ **[SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!]**_

Holographic orange and grapefruit slices lined up between Gaim and his target. The fake Zangetsu-Shin rose up but collapsed to his knees with a groan. He quickly tried to figure out a way out of this and hit his Seaboll Compressor.

 _ **[MELON ENERGY SQUASH!]**_

Charging up his attack, Gaim's eyes narrowed as his visor flashed before he released the Sonic Arrow's string.

 ** _[GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY!]_**

A powerful energy arrow flew through the path of holographic citrus fruit slices. In a desperate move to survive, the fake Zangetsu-Shin swung his Sonic Arrow and slashed, hitting the arrow.

There was an explosion upon contact and when the smoke cleared, the imposter Zangetsu-Shin's armor flashed before it vanished. This allowed the three true Armored War Gods to see who they had really been fighting this whole time.

"You..." Gaim's eyes widened in recognition.

It was Nise, the man who wore the armor of Bloody Gaim and had stolen Ryuubi's name. He was the man who Nagata hated for his evil acts and now he was posing as Zangetsu for some nefarious plan.

Nise picked himself up and gripped his Melon Energy Lockseed but froze as the business end of Gaim's Sonic Arrow was aimed right at him.

"Where's Masataka, you fake!?" Gaim demanded.

Nise had nowhere to run but at least he could twist the knife a little. "He's dead."

* * *

 ** _[LEMON ENERGY!]_**

 _Zangetsu-Shin was hit directly in the chest and the resulting explosion sent him flying towards the edge of a cliff. He landed with both his GenesisDriver and Melon Energy Lockseed removed by the explosion, causing his armor to vanish._

 _Kagemusha strode over and picked Masataka up. He slapped him twice across the face and then dragged him over to the edge of the cliff. Masataka could only glare at Kagemusha before he was tossed off the cliff without a care._

 _The Genesis Riders stood at the edge of the cliff and looked down to where Kagemusha had dropped Masataka._

 _"Do you think he survived?" Marika asked, earning a scoff from Kagemusha._

 _"From this height? Even if he is one of the Armored War Gods, without his armor he is as fragile as a human. He's probably a broken mess of bones and flesh at the bottom right now," he replied._

 _"They are, however, a resilient group," Duke argued. "Even if he did manage to survive, without his belt he won't last very long in this forest. He still needs to eat and the only food here is the fruit."_

 _"Which will turn him into a mindless beast. That is a fate worse than death," Sigurd finished. He called, "Oi, Nise! We got something for you!"_

 _Bloody Gaim walked over and picked up Masataka's GenesisDriver and Melon Energy Lockseed. A dark look crossed his face as his lips curled into a wicked smile._

* * *

Gaim recoiled in shock. "...Dead?"

"That's right. He's dead. The white bastard is dead just like his whore of a queen!" bragged Nise, enjoying the shocked horror Gaim was experiencing.

"Then we'll just have to avenge them," swore Mars, his sword pointed threateningly at Nise.

"That's right. With your death, Zangetsu-sempai and Sonsaku-sama can be avenged," added Kamuro while gripping his staff tightly.

Nise's eyes widened in horrid realization. He had forgotten about Mars and Kamuro. He was injured and his chances against three Armored War Gods weren't very good. He wasn't as strong as them nor was he as skilled. He gulped in fear as he felt their cold glares on him, promising pain and suffering.

Suddenly, a silver and red blur came out of nowhere and struck all three Armored War Gods, sending them backpedalling. Sparks flew from the impacts before the blur repeatedly struck at them, zipping around and moving at speeds that they couldn't follow. The blur then picked up Nise and dashed away in a flash, leaving three confused Armored War Gods behind.

"What just hit us?" Gaim questioned.

"The Flash?" Mars suggested.

"Now isn't the time for jokes, Natsu-niisan." Kamuro shook his head.

"Thanks for the help, but how did you manage to find us so quickly?" Gaim asked the twins.

"The soldiers you saved told us about what happened. Once we knew that imposter was here and you were fighting him, we came as fast as we could," Kamuro answered.

"It was easy. All we had to do was follow the noise," added Mars.

"And how did you two manage to figure out that it wasn't really Masataka?" Gaim asked.

"First of all, the thing about the GenesisDriver is that _anyone_ can use it," Mars informed Mars.

"I thought it was brainwashing." Gaim facepalmed. He should've considered the fact that it was someone else under that mask and not Masataka. He had once fought a bandit who was using Duke's armor a while back before the real Duke appeared before them.

"That was actually our second theory until we saw how he fought. Sempai makes us spar with him a lot. We do it so often that we pretty much memorized his style. Even if he was brainwashed, he would still use the same style and technique," Kamuro answered.

"And that guy did not use Sempai's usual style in that armor. He wasn't as precise or fluid," Mars pointed out.

"He was using his Sonic Arrow as more of a hammer instead of a sword. Plus, he was sloppy in his execution," continued Kamuro.

"He also uses Inves way too much to cover his escape. Sempai never does that," finished Mars.

Gaim was impressed of how the twins were able to figure it all out from the clues they had gotten. In the time it took for everyone else to try and figure out what was happening, it only took them a moment to deduce that Masataka was innocent the whole time.

Kamuro sighed. "At least this will clear Sempai's name."

Mars added, depressed, "Yeah, but how are we going to break the news to everyone?"

"You tell them the truth. Tell them that Masataka is innocent and all this was a setup by our enemies to make them lose faith in one of their own. Tell them that he died in service of your kingdom and was loyal until the end," Gaim advised.

* * *

Natsu and Fuyu returned to the palace and gave their report. As expected, Sonken was both relieved and devastated by the news. She was relieved that Masataka had not been the one to kill her sister but also devastated to learn that he was now dead.

Shuyu was also shocked and she became disgusted with herself for accusing Masataka of the crime. She should've known he hadn't done it. He was just too loyal. Now he was gone and she would never be able to apologize to him for thinking he was a traitor. She would need to call off the search for Masataka and also the bounty on him. There was just no reason anymore since he was gone.

Sonken left the throne room to tell her little sister what she had learnt and the two sisters comforted each other. The wanted posters for Masataka had been torn down as well and now Son Go was mourning not only the death of Sonsaku but the death of their own Armored War God of the Ultimate Shield as well.

Nagata was at the inn preparing his things to leave in the morning as there was no longer any point to stay in Son Go. Part of him was happy that Masataka was proven to be innocent all along, but another part was both heartbroken and enraged that their enemies had killed another great friend and ally.

How many more people would die before they were finally brought to justice? Nagata would like to think no more, but he knew that it was never that easy. A knock on the door broke him from his thoughts.

"Enter," he permitted. The door opened and Sousou walked inside with Mitsuki closely behind. Nagata noted that both their expressions were more humbled than people like them should be.

"I take it you heard the news," Nagata said immediately.

"Indeed we did, Gaim," Sousou nodded. "It seems my conspiracy theory was proven false and Zangetsu was just another victim of this tragedy. You were right about him all along." She crossed her legs and gave a curt bow, something she gave only to those she believed deserved respect. "You might not be as naive as I thought you were after all. Congratulations."

"Don't congratulate me, Sousou. I just learnt a friend of mine was murdered. Right now I'd rather be wrong. At least then he'll still be alive," Nagata shot back.

"If you were wrong, Zangetsu would still be a dead man or on the run for his crimes. Better to die an honorable warrior who fought for his kingdom than live as a traitor and a coward who would assassinate his own leader," Sousou reminded him.

"I can actually respect that," agreed Mitsuki.

"Aren't you going to make a snarky comment about how his weakness led to his downfall?" asked Nagata.

"He fell in battle while outnumbered. He didn't die due to weakness. He died because his opponents ganged up on him, but he still stood his ground. That in itself is a cowardly tactic when dealing with someone more skilled," Mitsuki answered.

"What makes you think he was ganged up on?"

"Do you really think that fake could've been strong enough to take Zangetsu out by himself?" Mitsuki asked rhetorically. "He obviously had help and the only ones that could've helped him at that time would be the Genesis Riders. And I don't know about you, but I'm looking for some payback for what they've done."

"As will I," Sousou added. "I will personally see to it that the Armored War Devils pay dearly for the lives they took from us. It's the least I can do to make up for the things I said to Sonken." Say what you will about Sousou, but once she realizes that she was in the wrong she admits it and does what she can to make up for it.

Nagata remained silent as he mourned the death of a friend. Now would be the time to grieve, reflect, and honor the memory of a man who shaped the lives of a nation with his innovations and ideas.

But when that time ended...there would be war.

* * *

 **KRC:** Well, looks like the truth is out. The good news is that Zangetsu did not betray Son Go. The bad news is that he's dead. I think that Sonken preferred him being alive but now she truly has lost two more precious people in her life. However, at least the people of Son Go will have their faith revived in Zangetsu as he died in service of Son Go instead of being marked as a traitor.

 **TFP:** Well, Nagata's faith has come through for his friend. Sadly though, it seems like that friend is no longer with them. Son Go is dealt another harsh blow as their Armored War God is absolved of his crimes, but now he is dead, leaving the people in further misery than they were before. Still, Nise still has the GenesisDriver and despite the truth coming out, many outside of Son Go will think he is Zangetsu. Can he be stopped before more nations begin turning on Son Go?

 **Buster:** I knew there was something fishy about _Zangetsu-Shin_ from the last couple of chapters of S5. That's not Masataka. It's that no good weasel Nise, or should I say 'Neasel'! He's the one who killed Sonsaku just so he could not only destroy the White Devil's reputation but to frame him for the crimes he didn't commit. If the real White Devil was here right now, he would totally kick his butt! That faker would never be half the man Masataka was or have the fame and glory Nagata possesses. To every reader who wanted to see Nise die during or at the end of S5, put your comments below so we will never see that miserable rat again and put him out of his misery. I hope the rat gets shot in the gut, back, or maybe even a headshot would be nice! But not the heart because he doesn't have one at all. Also I'm impressed that the readers already know that it's a fake Zangetsu because they already watched Kamen Rider Gaim and saw it coming from the last couple of chapters.

* * *

 **ARMORED WAR GODS BIO TIME!**

 **Name:** Nagata Oda

 **Alter-Ego:** Armored War God Gaim

 **Epithet(s):** Ultimate Sword, Blue King

 **Faction:** Shoku

Unlike most of the Armored War Gods who serve the feudal lords of the Three Kingdoms era, Nagata himself is the leader of his own faction. Before Nagata was forcibly transported to Ancient China, he was just a normal high school student. His interests included kendo, cooking and most of all Kamen Rider.

As a young boy, he was adopted by his Aunt Yang and Uncle Monta when his parents died in a car crash, leaving him as a sole survivor. The collision gave him amnesia and he grew up believing his aunt and uncle to be his biological parents. Eventually, the memories of his birth parents would return. In fact, his mother was the one who planted ideals of heroism into him with stories of that taught him of what being a hero truly meant.

When he ended up in Ancient China, he was nearly robbed and killed by bandits until Kanu Unchou came to his rescue. Then, he revealed that he could transform into Kamen Rider Gaim himself, possessing a SengokuDriver and Lockseeds which were originally just toys. His strange appearance, his devices and his fighting abilities convinced Kanu that he was the prophesied Messenger of Heaven and thus they became challenging companions.

Along the way, they meet and befriend many people including Chouhi, Chou'un, Bacho, Komei and Kochu who would later form the core of the Shoku Faction. He also met with other displaced youths with SengokuDrivers of their own who had adapted in this world by serving the feudal lords. Nagata himself wanted to find a way home but he gradually became attached to the people of this world, especially Kanu who he fell in love with.

As a swordsman, Nagata is quite skilled and prefers a two-sword style of fighting. This allows him to utilize Gaim's default Orange Arms with great efficiency. He also learnt how to use the other Arms as well, picking up on their abilities and instantly learning how to use their weapons as well. Nagata is also a skilled cook as he grew up in a Chinese restaurant and learnt how since he was a young child.

Besides his skills as a fighter and cook, Nagata is also very good at diplomacy. Unlike the other factions who grow through conquest, Shoku grew through peaceful agreements with neighboring villagers. Nagata would offer the protection and in exchange he would accept young men to join their army to fight for them.

Nagata is also a born leader with great charisma, allowing many people to have faith in him. This is shown during the Anti-Tyrant Alliance when he was made commander. He was able to give speeches that rallied all the soldiers together. This could possibly be a trait he inherited from his supposed ancestor, Oda Nobunaga. While he dislikes being compared to the conqueror, he does acknowledge that the man had a humane side as well as a strong side. Nagata is similar to Nobunaga in that regard as while he has power, he doesn't abuse to get his way. He also considers his retainers as members of his family. Nagata can also be extremely enraged when innocent people are victimized. His anger can also be triggered if someone he cares about gets hurt.

Despite his strengths, he can also suffer from moments of guilt and self-doubt. However, in spite of these moments, he still holds on to the ideals of justice taught to him by his birth mother.

While he misses his home, he realizes that Ancient China needs him to protect it from the RinJyuKen. His firm resolve, his belief in his ideals, his compassion and his strong heart allow him to lead Shoku and fight without hesitation. Because of Kanu's faith in him, he decides to live up to the title of Messenger of Heaven and bring peace and justice to China.


	6. Roar of the White Tiger

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Age of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

 **Chapter 6: Roar of the White Tiger**

 _It has been a few days since Masataka's arrival in this world and he was using the free time he was given to explore. Right now, he was taking a walk along the riverbank. He watched as people spent their day. He spotted fisherman doing their work, catching fish to be sold in the market, and some of the youths enjoying themselves with boat rides._

 _He spotted a boat being ridden by Sonshoko. She was the youngest princess of Son Go. She leaned over the side and suddenly fell into the river. The servants screamed as she was being swept by the current. Masataka saw this and immediately dove into the water. He swam after the girl as the current was taking her away._

" _Come on!" Masataka swam closer and reached the princess. "I got you!" He then took her to the riverbank and lay her down. She didn't look too good. He checked and discovered that she wasn't breathing. People were watching and they feared the worst._

 _Then, Masataka did something that nobody had ever done in this era. He started to perform CPR._

 _He did chest compressions and counted, "1, 2, 3!" He then performed mouth to mouth resuscitation. The people watched as he did this, whispering amongst themselves._

 _Sonshoko coughed up water and the people gasped in surprise._

 _Masataka smiled. "You're going to be OK."_

 _Chatter grew among the crowd._

" _Did you see that?"_

" _He brought Sonshoko-sama back to life!"_

" _He saved her from the jaws of death!"_

" _It's a miracle!"_

 _Masataka gently carried Sonshoko in his arms and walked back to the palace to take her home. Once at the palace, he handed the cold and wet Sonshoko to one of the servants so she could get dried and have a change of clothes._

 _Not long after, he was informed by one of the palace guards that Sonsaku wanted to see him in the throne room._

 _When he arrived, he saw Sonsaku sitting on her throne with Sonshoko standing next to her._

" _Zangetsu, Shao-chan told me about how you saved her life. For that I am grateful," Sonsaku smiled._

 _Masataka explained himself, "I simply performed a procedure called CPR, Sonsaku-sama."_

" _See-Pee-Ar?" Sonsaku was unfamiliar with the term. "What an odd name for a spell."_

" _It's a technique used to save lives. There is still a chance to save someone who has either suffocated or drowned as long as the technique is performed immediately," Masataka told her._

" _Interesting. I believe our people would benefit very much if you were to teach this 'See-Pee-Ar' technique to them," Sonsaku said._

" _Me? Teach?" Masataka blinked._

" _What you did today is seen as a miracle, and you did perform well in saving my little sister's life," Sonsaku smiled benevolently._

" _I simply did the right thing, Sonsaku-sama," Masataka told her modestly. Sonshoko approached him and he looked down at her. Suddenly, she hugged him around the waist and smiled._

" _Thank you for saving me, Zan-niichan."_

* * *

Before leaving Son Go, Nagata and his friends took a moment to pay their respects to two people who had lost their lives.

The first one was Sonsaku, aka the Little Conqueror. She actually planned on stepping down from her role as queen to settle down with Shuyu. Unfortunately, with her death, that could never be.

The second one hit a bit closer to home for Nagata. Masataka Miyamoto was dead, murdered by the Armored War Devils so that his identity could be stolen by Nise and used to assassinate Sonsaku.

Nagata offered a prayer for both and swore that Nise would pay for his crimes. Out of respect for Masataka, he swore to find Nise and retrieve both the GenesisDriver and the Melon Energy Lockseed. If he couldn't get them back, then he would destroy them so their power could no longer be used in the wrong hands.

Even Sousou and her entourage paid their respects. Even if they couldn't call themselves friends of Son Go's late queen, they still respected her. That respect also extended to the White Devil who served her.

* * *

Sonken was sitting in front of her dressing table as Kannei brushed her hair. The warrior was dressed in a maid dress, which oddly looked good on her. She claimed that she wanted to wear it since brushing Sonken's hair in her usual attire would just seem strange and out of place. Sonken suspected the woman only dressed up to cheer her up and allowed Kannei to do so.

Sonken was still devastated by the news of Masataka's death. He had been her friend, advisor and betrothed. It had hurt when he was believed to be a traitor, but the pain was worse now because he was gone. Why did the people closest to her have to die?

' _Onee-sama, if you had lost Meirin, what would you have done in my place?_ ' Sonken wondered.

There was a knock at the door. Sonken wasn't expecting company so she asked Kannei to check who it was.

"It's Shuyu-dono," Kannei told Sonken.

"I see..." Sonken closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Please leave us to speak privately, Shishun." Kannei obeyed and exited the room after Shuyu entered before closing the door.

On the other side of the door, Kannei stood, ready in case anything were to happen. She was still Sonken's bodyguard and her job was clear. Her duty was to protect Sonken and now that she was the Queen of Son Go, that meant Kannei really needed to be serious.

When Kannei learnt that Masataka had killed Sonsaku, she felt both devastated and betrayed that the man she admired had committed the biggest betrayal in her eyes. Then, she learnt that it had been an imposter who had stolen his identity after having him killed. While they had planted a gravestone for him, there was no body, and Kannei truly wished to apologize for ever believing that Masataka had betrayed them all.

Sonken would eventually move on, but until then Kannei would be there for her. Not just because of her oath to Sonsaku, but because Sonken was her friend. Her best friend even.

"Meirin," Sonken greeted as she stood up to face Shuyu who averted her gaze. "Are you well?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," Shuyu lied, and Sonken could see it.

"No, you're not." Sonken shook her head. "Please, sit down. We need to talk."

Shuyu didn't object to the offer and took the seat offered to her. Sonken sat down across from her so they could speak, face-to-face.

"What brings you over, Meirin?"

"I...I wish...I wish to apologize," Shuyu confessed. Sonken didn't ask what she was apologizing for. She knew the reason Shuyu wanted to apologize. "I apologize for losing faith in Masataka-kun."

"You weren't the only one," admitted Sonken.

"But I was the one who kept pushing for him to be hunted down and executed," Shuyu continued. "I even had the soldiers armed with Lockvehicles searching all over for him so he could answer for his crimes." She shook her head. "No, not his crimes. The imposter's crimes. Masataka-kun never did anything wrong, but I allowed my anger and grief cloud my judgment."

"You saw the imposter kill Onee-sama," Sonken sighed depressingly. "In your place, I would've believed Masataka-kun had betrayed us all too."

"I wish he was still here so I could apologize to him." Shuyu wiped the tears from her beautiful eyes.

"He would forgive you, Meirin. That's just the way he is..." Sonken was starting to tear up as well. "Anyway, I need to get ready to address the people. They deserve to know the truth."

"Yes, they do," agreed Shuyu. It was time to restore some faith in Son Go.

* * *

Sonken stood before her subjects who had gathered in the palace courtyard. Sonken was holding one of the crystal microphones which the Chou Sisters had invented. It made public speaking much easier and Sonken wouldn't need to strain her throat so much.

Sonken had guards standing around her, mounted on Tulip Hoppers, with Kannei back in her uniform, standing at her side. Shuyu and Ryomo were also standing at her side. Sonken glanced at the empty spot that Masataka should've occupied but shook her head. Sonshoko was missing as well, but Sonken couldn't blame her. She just needed time to heal.

Mars was present as well. At the very least, the sight of one of their Armored War Gods would be able to help maintain some order. Fuyu remained back in the palace to look after things during this event.

Sonken closed her eyes and concentrated as she recalled her training. As the new Queen of Son Go, she needed to do this to honor Masataka.

Tapping the crystal, she began to speak, "People of Son Go! I am Sonken Chubo, your new queen! As you all know, my sister is no longer with us! But do not fear, I will lead in her place and make sure the kingdom will continue to prosper!" She paused to gather her thoughts so she could address the next item.

Sonken continued, "As you all have heard, my sister was assassinated..."

Immediately the citizens chorused.

"Yes, by Zangetsu!"

"The White Devil killed her!"

"He has to pay for killing her!"

"Traitor!"

"Monster!"

Sonken shouted, "ENOUGH!"

The citizens became silent.

"My sister was assassinated, but it was not by Zangetsu as you so believe! It was an imposter!"

At this, gasps could be heard from the citizens who began to speak amongst themselves.

"Yes, it was an imposter!" Sonken confirmed. "He stole Zangetsu's identity in order to frame him for my sister's assassination!" She knew they wanted to know what had happened to Zangetsu. She would have to be able to accept their sorrow now as she went on, "You may wonder where Zangetsu is now! I am sorry! I regret to tell you...to tell you..." Sonken's voice cracked but then she felt Shuyu's hand on her shoulder. Sonken smiled at her as Shuyu gave an encouraging nod.

Sonken finished, "I regret to tell you all that Zangetsu was murdered by those who stole his identity." The citizens were shocked and in the blink of an eye shouted in outrage once more. Zangetsu's death was really hitting them hard as they couldn't comprehend the concept that an Armored War God could be killed. To them, Zangetsu was a symbol of their kingdom and something immortal.

Sonken implored, "Please, have no fear! Even with my sister and Zangetsu gone, we must be strong! We have to be! In times like this, we must stand together! They both died in the name of this kingdom, so let us still remain united and be the kingdom that they can be proud of! I know that right now, their spirits are watching over us! So please in their memory, let us stay strong!"

There was a moment of silence and Mars scanned the audience for any response. That was when a clap was heard. Nobody could see who it was that have started it, but then the clapping increased in number and volume. Before long, a loud applause could be heard from the crowd.

As the crowd applauded, Mars received a message from his brother. Placing his hand against his ear, he asked, "What is it, Fuyu?"

Sonken smiled and began to descend the stage when Mars came to her with dire news.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonshoko was out in the royal garden, playing tag with Shokyo and Daikyo as Rikuson watched with Fuyu. The Armored War God of Ultimate Magic stood vigilantly at the busty strategist's side.

"I hope Renfa-sama will be alright," spoke Rikuson worriedly.

"The others are with her. I'm sure she'll do fine," Fuyu reassured his lover. As he crossed his arms, he felt his bracelet starting to vibrate. His eyes widened as he saw the gem in the centre flash out in alarm. It only did that when a Helheim portal was about to open.

That was exactly what happened.

A Helheim portal suddenly appeared as a zipper appeared in midair and came down, ripping open a portal into Helheim. Then, Rinshi came charging out of the portal, causing Rikuson to let out a cry of shock. Sonshoko and the twins screamed at the sight of the undead RinJyuKen footsoldiers but then they saw a Tulip Hopper stomp out of the portal.

Sonshoko's eyes widened as she saw the man mounted on the machine.

It was the imposter that had stolen her big brother's identity, Nise-Zangetsu.

"You!" Sonshoko shouted at the imposter who stared at her. She glared back defiantly. "You're the one who killed Sheren-neesama and my big brother, you fake!"

"Get the princess!" Nise-Zangetsu ordered. As his cover was already blown, there was no reason for him to remain silent. What was the point of hiding it now?

The Rinshi immediately rushed for Sonshoko, only to be assaulted when vines shot out of the ground and swatted them away. Nise-Zangetsu was stunned and searched for the cause of it. He spotted Fuyu who had his SengokuDriver on as he marched towards him.

"Henshin!"

 **[SILVER!]**

The Silver Ringo Lockseed was locked into the SengokuDriver as the Helheim portal above Fuyu's head released the descending Armor Part.

 **[LOCK ON! SOIYA! SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!]**

The Armor Part came down, covering Fuyu's head as the energy rippled around him to form his Ride Wear bodysuit. Then, the Armor Part disassembled, revealing his helmet and forming his armor. A splash of silvery juice summoned his Souginjou which flashed along with his bracelet.

Nise-Zangetsu scoffed in annoyance and aimed his Tulip Hopper's guns at Kamuro. He started to fire but Kamuro hit his Cutting Blade three times.

 **[SOIYA! SILVER SPARKING!]**

He banged the end of his Souginjou to the ground, creating a large projection of an apple to surround him like a barrier. The energy bullets were absorbed by the barrier before they fell to the ground.

The barrier rose off the ground as Kamuro raised his staff before he hurled it towards Nise-Zangetsu. Quickly, the imposter jumped off his Tulip Hopper which took the hit and exploded.

Kamuro focused onto the Rinshi as they surrounded the princess and the twins. Already, the guards were trying to fight off the small army of the undead but were vastly outnumbered. Acting quickly, Kamuro concentrated on his bracelet.

Vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around the Rinshi that had come to kidnap Sonshoko. They struggled to free themselves but they were no match for Kamuro's magic as he smashed them repeatedly to the ground and against each other.

While Kamuro was focused on the Rinshi, Nise-Zangetsu got up and went straight for Sonshoko.

As Kamuro was nearly done with the Rinshi, he heard a loud scream and saw Sonshoko being held in Nise-Zangetsu's grasp. The twins were helpless and could only watch as Nise-Zangetsu put his arm threateningly around their friend as he held his Sonic Arrow close to her face.

"Let her go!" Kamuro shouted, cursing his carelessness.

"I need her for assurance!" Nise-Zangetsu shouted.

"What do you want?"

Nise-Zangetsu didn't answer before he used a teleportation talisman to teleport away with his hostage.

"Shao-sama!" Rikuson cried.

"Dammit, no!" Kamuro yelled, and in his anger he crushed the Rinshi to oblivion with his vines.

"Fuyu, look!" Rikuson pointed to the ground and Kamuro looked to see a piece of paper lying on the grass. He picked it up and quickly read it. His eyes narrowed before he handed the paper to Rikuson.

"It's a ransom letter. He wants us to pay by tomorrow or else we may never see Shaoren-sama ever again." He then activated his helmet's communicator and called up his brother to tell him what had just happened. He was currently with Sonken so she should know about it too.

* * *

 _It was a moment Masataka could never forget._

 _It rained heavily that night. At an old style Japanese mansion, a car pulled over and parked in front. Four people came out: a man, a woman and two boys. They were the Miyamotos._

 _The man knocked on the door and it was opened by an old man. The elder was the man's father. His name was Tatsuya._

" _Take care of them, Otou-sama," the man requested. Tatsuya nodded to his son's request. With that, the man and his wife returned to the car, leaving their sons behind._

" _Okaasan! Otousan!" Young Masataka tried to run to his parents, but he was being held back by his grandfather. He could only watch as the car left into the rainy night. "Okaasan! Otousan! Don't leave us!"_

" _Where are they going?" Minato asked their grandfather._

" _They have to go far away now. They'll be back, someday," Tatsuya reassured his grandsons. Tatsuya took his grandsons in as Masataka sadly looked back at the gate. He prayed for them to return._

 _That day never came..._

 _Years passed and the brothers got over the fact that their parents had abandoned them. Their grandfather raised them the best he could and the brothers loved him for it. Still, deep down, they wondered what had made their parents want to leave them behind?_

 _The scene changed and Masataka found himself facing his brother in the museum on that fateful day._

" _Onii-chan, why did you leave me?" asked Masataka's little brother, Minato Miyamoto._

" _I'm sorry, Minato," Masataka apologized. "I...I had to..."_

" _You left me, like Okaasan and Otousan," Minato accused him and Masataka cringed at the comparison._

" _Minato, let me explain." Minato turned his back to Masataka and walked away, fading from Masataka's sight. "Minato, wait! Minato!" He reached out, but the floor under his feet collapsed and he was swallowed by the abyss. "MINATO!"_

* * *

"MINATO!" Masataka screamed. Masataka groaned and found himself sitting up against a rock. Bandages were wrapped around his upper torso while his robe was draped over him like a blanket.

He wiped the cold sweat off his forehead. "Just a dream..."

Years ago, he and his little brother were abandoned by their parents. Fortunately, their grandfather took them in and raised them as his own. Masataka was left feeling betrayed by their parents' abandoning them like that. However, since coming to the Three Kingdoms Era, he began to feel like a hypocrite. Hadn't he abandoned his own little brother to stay in this world? His brother probably hated him like he hated their parents. Hopefully, he would understand as the note he left explained everything. Still, it didn't make him feel relieved at all. He left his brother behind simply because he got attached to another world.

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty," Chosen greeted and Masataka recoiled at the sight of the strange man. Fortunately, Chosen had long realized how his usual attire, or lack thereof, could cause people extreme discomfort. So, he had opted to wear proper clothes. Still, it had to be pink. The tunic was pink, the slacks were pink, even the sash around his waist was pink. The clothes were still form-fitting, letting people know how muscular he was. He was barefoot but he didn't seem to bothered by his lack of footwear.

"What happened?" Masataka asked as he adjusted his cracked glasses.

"I found you while you were injured and brought you here before the creatures could find you," Chosen informed him.

"Thank you," Masataka nodded. He then wondered, "How did you enter the forest?"

"Now that would be telling," giggled Chosen as he wagged a finger and winked, causing Masataka to shiver. Just hearing the man giggle was disturbing. It was unnatural. "Anyway, you must be hungry. Unfortunately, there's nothing in this forest but the fruit. I wouldn't recommend eating it though."

"I know," Masataka nodded and he took out his SengokuDriver. He never went anywhere without it, even if he did have the GenesisDriver. He placed it on his waist and Chosen watched as he plucked a random Helheim Fruit. In a flash, it was converted into a Himawari Lockseed which he unlocked and then locked it into his SengokuDriver. "I can use this to take sustenance from the fruit."

Masataka had long discovered that the SengokuDriver allowed him to take sustenance from the Lockseeds in place of food. He discovered this when he had spent hours in the Helheim Forest in his Zangetsu armor, and not feeling hungry afterwards.

"An amazing device," Chosen admired.

"The Drivers were originally created to assure humanity's survival if Helheim Forest ever infested Earth," Masataka confessed. "So, even if the forest would consume everything, leaving humanity without any source of food, we could at least survive using the Lockseeds."

"And once again, I have to say, it is an amazing device."

Masataka groaned as his body ached all over, "How long have I been out?"

Chosen answered honestly, "Almost three weeks."

"ALMOST THREE WEEKS!?" Masataka screamed in shock. He had been in Helheim for three weeks, in a coma, with only _Chosen_ as company!? Everyone in Son Go must be worried sick.

"Yes," Chosen confirmed. "You see, when I found you, it was a miracle that you even survived the fall."

"Yes, I remember. I was ambushed and left for dead," Masataka recalled every painful detail.

"I managed to treat your injuries. Nothing too severe, but I couldn't wake you up even after," Chosen explained. Masataka seriously hoped Chosen hadn't taken advantage of him while he was unconscious. "And no, I did not do anything inappropriate to you while you were unconscious. What do you take me for?"

Masataka wasn't sure if he could believe Chosen, but right now he had more pressing matters to attend to.

"I need to get back." Masataka forced himself to stand back up. His body was sore but it wasn't anything he couldn't walk off.

"Ah yes, back to Son Go. It's currently experiencing a crisis," Chosen told Masataka.

"A crisis?" Masataka repeated, alarmed. Then he really needed to go.

"Yes, a crisis that involves all of China. It is the search of the greatest power of all."

"The Seal of Heaven..." Masataka frowned in deep thought.

"Everyone is chasing after it. The supreme power to rule all," Chosen smiled. "Quite a prize, don't you think? That's the kind of power you wish to hand over to Sonsaku."

"I only feel it is the right of the Son Clan to unite and rule the country," spoke Masataka.

"That's not the only thing that drives you, is it?" Chosen questioned. "You consider Sonsaku and her court as family. Why is that?"

Masataka took a deep breath and confessed. He could trust Chosen not to tell anyone. "My brother and I were abandoned by our parents when we were children. They were in debt. Instead of working on a way to pay it, they fled, leaving me and my brother with our grandfather. I don't know what happened to them but they never came back."

"Must've been terrible," Chosen replied.

"It was. My parents, the people whom I trusted the most in the world, just left me and my brother behind. Besides my grandfather and little brother, I couldn't trust anyone and it affected my ability to make friends," Masataka told Chosen.

"But what changed?" Chosen asked.

"I arrived in Son Go, and made a new start. Sheren-sama and Meirin-dono trusted me and I decided that I could trust them," Masataka answered. "Before long, I started to think of them as family."

"And what of your new friends?"

"What new friends?"

"Young Oda and Akechi. I can sense you have good opinions about them."

Masataka sighed. "Oda-kun has an honest heart, but he is quite naive. Akechi has the manners of a barbarian, but he still manages to inspire loyalty from his subordinates."

"Do you know why they are like this?" Chosen continued, "Oda lost his parents due to a tragic accident. Akechi's family fell because of corruption. Despite all they have lost, their spirits were not broken. Nagata's sole goal is to bring justice while Mitsuki is driven by ambition. What do you fight for?"

Masataka hadn't known about the pasts of his fellow Armored War Gods. He never really took the time to consider what drove them to pursue their paths. However, he himself knew what he was fighting for.

Masataka answered, "For the glory and honor of the Son Clan."

Chosen smiled in approval. "Very well then. Sit down, there is something you need to know."

 **One explanation later...**

"...Sonsaku-sama...is dead?" a shocked Masataka finally spoke after Chosen finished explaining everything to him.

"Yes, it happened two weeks after you disappeared. She was assassinated."

"By whom?" Masataka pressed on.

"By an imposter wearing your armor."

Masataka's eyes widened in shock at this revelation.

"Then...everyone believes...I did it..." Masataka's knees buckled as he collapsed.

"For a little while, they did. Fortunately, there were those who did not believe you had done it and tried to prove your innocence. Thanks to them, your name has been cleared. However, they now believe that you are dead."

"...Then I need to go back."

"Not just yet. Something else has happened in your absence," Chosen informed him. "The youngest princess, Sonshoko, has been kidnapped as well."

"WHAT!?"

Was Chosen just going to keep piling on the bad news?

"Fortunately, I know where she is," Chosen beamed. Masataka grabbed his collar.

"WHERE!? WHERE IS SHE!?" Masataka demanded furiously.

Chosen smiled and gently removed Masataka's hands from his collar.

"You really do care about them, don't you? Well, I guess I can help you out just a bit more." Chosen reached into his coat pocket and handed Masataka a Lockseed. Masataka examined it. It was colored like the Suika Lockseed, but with a lighter shade. The fruit image in front was also shaped similarly to the Mango Lockseed. It had the code 'PROTO-10'.

"Use this to save her," Chosen said to Masataka.

"Chosen, just who are you exactly?" Masataka asked suspiciously.

Chosen smiled mysteriously. "That is a _secret_ ~"

* * *

Nise was glad to get away from the palace. He knew he had to make a hasty retreat since Kamuro was there and he would no doubt have to face both him and Mars if he had lingered. As for Sonshoko, she was sitting up against the wall, with her hands tied behind her back and ankles tied together. She was also gagged as he couldn't stand her screaming any longer.

Still, Nise couldn't remain silent. He needed to talk, to gloat about his achievements. Fortunately, he had a captive audience that wouldn't be able to interrupt him.

"You know, I was the one who killed Zangetsu," Nise started and Sonshoko glared at him. "Oh, you don't believe me? Then explain how I got my hands on these?" He took out the GenesisDriver and strapped it on before showing off the Melon Energy Lockseed as he casually tossed it into the air before catching it.

"He begged for mercy, you know? He begged for me not to kill him. I just laughed at him and killed him," Nise continued to gloat, lying the entire time. He lied to raise his reputation. He lied so he could gain glory. He lied to make himself appear greater than he actually was. Lying was just came naturally for him.

The power of the Armored War Gods was always something he had coveted since he heard about them. He felt as if he was deserving of such power. His first attempt to acquire such power was when he tried to steal it from Nagata. Unfortunately for him, the SengokuDriver was enchanted, preventing him from using it.

He later received a similar belt and Lockseed from the Armored War Devils. Unfortunately, he was still outmatched by Nagata who just kept getting stronger. Now the power of Zangetsu-Shin was in his possession and he wasn't about to give it up anytime soon. This time nothing would prevent him from using the belt which he wore like some kind of trophy.

Sonshoko's eyes narrowed further. She didn't believe one word Nise said. There was no way someone as pathetic as this man could ever hope to defeat her beloved Zan-niichan. Only a truly worthy warrior could hope to match him and Nise was not a worthy warrior.

"Soon your sister is going to have to pay me to let you go. Did you know how much I asked for you? A fortune. There's no way Sonken wouldn't pay to have you back, unless she wants to lose another sister."

Sonshoko's eyes widened and Nise thought he had finally broken her spirit. But she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at what was behind him.

He didn't see the Helheim portal that was opening behind him. Sonshoko did but she wasn't about to let her kidnapper know about it.

Then, all of a sudden, a figure jumped out of the portal, shocking both Nise and Sonshoko. Sonshoko's eyes were wide in shock before they began to brim with tears of joy.

It was Zangetsu, in Melon Arms, and he had his Musou Saber drawn.

"No!" Nise shouted in denial. "You're supposed to be dead!"

Zangetsu ignored Nise as he went towards Sonshoko. He carefully cut the ropes binding her and he removed the gag from her mouth.

"Zan-niichan..." uttered Sonshoko as she sobbed happily.

"I'm back, Shao-chan," Zangetsu said soothingly.

 ** _[MELON ENERGY!]_**

Zangetsu and Sonshoko both looked towards Nise who had just activated the Melon Energy Lockseed.

"I won't let you cost me my prize! I don't know how you survived, but I'll make sure you stay dead this time! Henshin!" shouted Nise angrily.

 ** _[LOCK ON! SODA! MELON ENERGY ARMS!]_**

Zangetsu instructed Sonshoko, "Stay here."

Nise-Zangetsu was thrown out of the cave by Zangetsu who followed him out. Now that they were outside, Zangetsu could see that the cave was by the river. Gripping his Musou Saber tightly, Zangetsu slashed the air once before he dashed towards his opponent.

The battle between the two White Devils was a truly fearsome sight to behold. From the clashes of the cold blades to the fierce shots fired from each side. Sparks erupted as sharp steel met sharp steel.

While Nise-Zangetsu used the GenesisDriver, which was superior to the SengokuDriver, Zangetsu's own combat experience, as well as knowledge of the equipment, allowed him to go toe-to-toe against his foe.

Nise-Zangetsu aimed to slash Zangetsu, only for his Sonic Arrow to be deflected by the Melon Defender. Seeing an opening, Zangetsu performed a thrust that painfully drove Nise-Zangetsu backwards.

While Zangetsu's armor was modeled to resemble a samurai, its wearer was a fencer and thus he treated his katana like a rapier. He used precise piercing strikes while blocking attacks with the Melon Defender to create openings for him to take advantage of.

Gaining some distance from his opponent, Nise-Zangetsu fired at Zangetsu who raised his shield to block the arrow. He then fired with his Musou Saber, hitting Nise-Zangetsu in the chest. Growling, Nise-Zangetsu pressed his Seaboll Compressor to activate his finisher.

 ** _[MELON ENERGY SQUASH!]_**

Taking aim with his Sonic Arrow, he fired an explosive shot that was blocked by Zangetsu's Melon Defender. While the arrow had been charged, it didn't even knock him down.

"Nani–?" Nise-Zangetsu did not have time to ponder as Zangetsu accelerated, slashing Nise-Zangetsu across the chest with his Musou Saber. He repeatedly slashed Nise-Zangetsu, across the chest, each blow causing him to backpedal. A stab with the Musou Saber finally knocked him down.

"Damn you! This isn't fair!" Nise-Zangetsu loudly proclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Zangetsu shouted in annoyance as Nise-Zangetsu stood back up.

"Why is it that every time I plan something, you stupid Armored War Gods have to stand in my way!? It's bad enough that Gaim took my chance for glory away from me, but now you won't even allow me to get rich!"

Zangetsu's grip on his Musou Saber tightened. He finally came to the conclusion that Nise-Zangetsu was a horrible person. He had learnt from Nagata of how Nise used Ryuubi's identity to make himself famous, tossed the girl over the cliff and didn't think to look back, and attempted to manipulate Kanu into joining him by tricking her into thinking that Nagata had 'returned to Heaven'. Finally, he had stolen Masataka's identity in order to commit a grave act, to murder someone he saw as family in cold blood.

"You really are pathetic," mocked Zangetsu with anger in his voice.

"What did you call me!?" Nise-Zangetsu demanded.

"You heard me! You're pathetic! You try to use the name of others to make a reputation for yourself! You take advantage of people for personal gain! You blackmail people so that you can gain something from them! All you are is a pathetic loser and a coward who's unworthy of what that armor represents!"

"How dare you!?" Nise-Zangetsu snapped.

"How dare _I?!_ You have no right to say such words! All you are is a bloody leech that needs to be squashed and no one would even miss you if you were gone. You disgust me and now you're going to pay for killing Sonsaku-sama," Zangetsu swore, his voice absent of any trace of mercy. He sheathed his Musou Saber and produced the Watermelon Lockseed Chosen had given him.

"And this will be the tool I will use to execute you," said Zangetsu as he unlocked it.

 **[WATERMELON!]**

Zangetsu whispered, "In the name of Sonsaku-sama."The Helheim portal opened and the Watermelon Arms Armor Part, resembling a smaller version of the Suika Arms Armor Part, descended. Swiftly, Zangetsu switched Lockseeds before he hit the Cutting Blade.

 **[LOCK ON! SOIYA! WATERMELON ARMS! MIDARE-DAMA! BA-BA-BA-BANG!]**

As his Melon Arms Armor Part vanished, the Watermelon Arms Armor Part dropped on his head before disassembling like his Melon Arms. The armor was shaped like his default Melon Arms but colored like the skin of a watermelon. The bands on his limbs and crest were now a dark red color just like his visor. Mounted on his right arm was a shield that resembled his standard Melon Defender, but equipped with a minigun.

Nise-Zangetsu reeled at the sight of the Arms Weapon as Zangetsu smirked. He took aim at Nise-Zangetsu before opening fire with a spray of bullets. Nise-Zangetsu yelped as he tried to dodge the bullets, but Zangetsu moved the Watermelon Gatling Gun in his opponent's path, hitting him with countless projectiles.

Nise-Zangetsu screamed as he was hit by the barrage, causing Zangetsu to smile at his opponent's suffering. Once he stopped firing his Watermelon Gatling Gun, he drew his Musou Saber and charged at his opponent.

Zangetsu started to brutally attack Nise-Zangetsu. He first performed a shield bash that knocked Nise-Zangetsu back and then followed up with several slashes that left cuts along the armor.

"This is for Sonsaku!" roared Zangetsu as he slashed Nise-Zangetsu across the chest.

"This is for Sonken!" he slashed again, sending Nise-Zangetsu reeling.

"And this is for Sonshoko!" Another slash sent Nise-Zangetsu tumbling along the ground.

Nise-Zangetsu tried to get back up but Zangetsu had him pinned down with his foot and his Watermelon Gatling Gun aimed at the imposter's face.

Nise-Zangetsu trembled as he stared down the barrel then looked up at Zangetsu who stood over him. He let out a gulp of fear at the sight of this man-this White Devil who now had him at his mercy.

Oh, wait. Zangetsu was out of mercy.

"You have done damage to my reputation and made me look like a traitor," Zangetsu said coldly. "It is time for you to pay your dues."

 **[SOIYA! WATERMELON SQUASH!]**

Nise-Zangetsu's eyes widened as the barrel of the Watermelon Gatling Gun began to rotate as the entire weapon glowed. While he had no knowledge of firearms, after being hit by that weapon earlier, he knew a charged up version of the shots would definitely kill him, especially at this range. He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to look at the apparatus of his death any longer.

However, it would appear that even a vile man like Nise-Zangetsu had a guardian angel watching over him.

" _Ringi! Mizu Dama!_ "

Suddenly, a sphere of water the size of a beach ball slammed into Zangetsu. The force of the collision was great enough to send Zangetsu flying as his Watermelon Gatling Gun misfired into the air. He went tumbling along the ground before coming to a stop at the riverbank.

Nise-Zangetsu opened his eyes in surprise when the death he expected to come never arrived.

"I'm...alive...?" he uttered in both relief and disbelief.

Zangetsu groaned as he rose to his feet. His armor was soaked but it wasn't anything life-threatening.

"What hit me?" he wondered.

"That would be me," spoke a silky female voice and both Zangetsu and Nise-Zangetsu looked towards the direction to see the owner.

It was one of the Femme Fatales, Shachihime. She was in her Beastman form, resembling a mermaid with black and white skin. Covering her breasts was a pair of seashells that didn't appear to be strapped on. A green cape made of seaweed hung from her shoulders and was clasped in front by another seashell. Her face was completely black with white lips and a pair of ocean blue eyes. She had long aqua blue hair and fins in place of ears. Gold bracelets were wrapped around her wrists and around her waist was an ocean blue sarong. Finally, atop her head was a tiara made of coral.

Instead of walking, she was hovering over the ground and was making her way towards them.

Shachihime looked down at Nise-Zangetsu in disgust and spoke, "I thought you said he was dead."

"He was supposed to be dead!" Nise-Zangetsu blurted out. "He was thrown off a cliff! I don't know how he survived, but-!"

Shachihime interrupted, "Enough, I tire of your excuses. Just admit that you failed. Now, get out of my sight."

Nise-Zangetsu didn't want to raise her ire even further. The Femme Fatales, while lovely creatures, were just as dangerous and deadly. Rising to his feet, he took out a teleportation talisman and vanished.

"You're a member of the RinJyuKen," Zangetsu identified.

"Not just a member but one of the leaders. I am Shachihime, Mistress of the RinJyu Orca-Ken and one of the Femme Fatales. I was told you were supposed to be dead, but clearly those Armored War Devils weren't able to get the job done. Looks like it's up to me to finish the job for them."

Not giving her a chance to attack, Zangetsu quickly aimed his Watermelon Gatling Gun and fired at her. The weapon spat out a rapid spray of bullets which would riddle her with holes. Suddenly, a trident flashed into existence in Shachihime's hand and she twirled it around in front of her, deflecting the bullets which came at her, causing them to litter down on the ground.

Zangetsu ceased firing as smoke rose from his weapon. After a salvo like that, the Watermelon Gatling Gun needed time to cool down. He then switched to close-quarters combat as he drew his Musou Saber and charged at Shachihime with a loud battle cry. She didn't even move from her spot as she allowed him to strike. His blade connected, but instead of flesh it cut right through water, not dealing any damage.

"You can turn into water!?" Zangetsu exclaimed in surprise.

"That's right. That means you can't hurt me, but that doesn't mean I can't still hurt _you_ ," boasted Shachihime as she flew upwards and raised her glowing trident.

" _Ringi! Shachi Dangan_!"

The water from the river flowed towards her and gathered into a giant sphere that hung above her head. The gigantic water sphere then took shape, becoming a huge killer whale. With a downward swing of her weapon, she sent the massive projectile flying towards Zangetsu. He quickly raised his Watermelon Gatling Gun to block it but it smashed into him with incredible force, sending him flying backwards.

In a flash of light, his armor vanished to reveal his civilian form. He groaned in pain, suggesting he hadn't fully recovered from his injuries.

"Now, time to die, White Devil," spoke Shachihime sinisterly as she slowly approached him with her trident. He looked at her and gritted his teeth. He couldn't move his body and she was getting closer and closer towards him.

"Leave him alone!" Sonshoko screamed as she suddenly grabbed hold of Shachihime's waist and tried to pull her away from Masataka.

"Shao-chan!?" Masataka gasped.

"Get off me!" shouted Shachihime as she tried to shake Sonshoko off her. The young princess tightened her grip on her, which annoyed the female Rinrinshi. She finally grew annoyed and morphed into water so that Sonshoko wouldn't have anything solid to hold onto. Then, she reformed into her original solid state as Sonshoko stood between her and Masataka.

"Foolish child, do you really think you can stop me?" Shachihime questioned mockingly.

"I won't let you hurt Zan-niichan!" Sonshoko shouted as she stretched her arms out to the sides, shielding him.

Shachihime's eyes narrowed in annoyance and she raised her trident to strike. "Then I will just kill you both!"

An orb of water formed on the tip of her trident and Sonshoko braced herself. Suddenly, she felt Masataka take hold of her waist.

"I'm sorry," Masataka apologized before he tossed her aside. Sonshoko cried out as she fell to the ground and watched in horror as Shachihime fired her attack.

" _Mizu Dama!_ "

The orb of water hit Masataka with great force and threw him into the river.

"ZAN-NIICHAN!" screamed Sonshoko as she witnessed her big brother being thrown into the river.

"Now then, what to do with you..." Shachihime leered at Sonshoko and the young princess froze as the Rinrinshi approached her with murderous intent. Suddenly, the Femme Fatale was hit by yellow laser beams and thrown backwards.

She hissed in annoyance at the interruption. More and more lasers rained down on her and she looked up to see the source.

"What is it _this_ time?"

It was a pair of Dandeliners being piloted by Armored War God Kamuro and Armored War God Mars. They continued to fire at her as they landed their vehicles. Riding behind Mars was none other than Sonken.

"Renfa-neesan!" Sonshoko cried as she saw her big sister. Sonken quickly ran over and swept Sonshoko into a hug.

"I was so worried..." Sonken uttered softly as she held onto her little sister. She was afraid that she would never see her again.

"Zan-niichan..." Sonshoko whispered. Sonken's eyes widened and she stared at her sister.

"What about Masataka-kun?" Sonken asked. Wasn't he dead? Could he still be alive?

"He was here. He saved me, but that monster killed him," Sonshoko told her sister miserably. Sonken's face turned pale as she heard her sister's words. Sonshoko would not lie about such a thing. Masataka had returned, only to have his life taken by Shachihime.

"If it's any consolation, he actually put up a pretty decent fight," claimed Shachihime. Sonken clenched her fists and stood up. She drew her sword and pointed it at the Femme Fatale.

Shachihime asked, "Are you going to try and fight me too?"

"Armored War God Mars! Armored War God Kamuro! As your queen I command you to destroy this fiend!" Sonken commanded.

"Alright!" Mars drew his Sword Bringer. "Let's avenge Sempai!"

Kamuro nodded in agreement as he brandished his Souginjou.

"Well now..." Shachihime twirled her trident and pointed it at the Golden and Silver Apple Brothers. "Let's see if you put up a better fight than Zangetsu."

With that said, the three of them clashed as Sonken and Sonshoko watched.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the river, Masataka was being carried away by the current. He slowly began to regain consciousness. When he realized that he was underwater, he pinched his nose and tried to hold his breath. However, even if he held his breath, he would eventually suffocate and drown. The current of the river was too strong for him to swim against too.

No, he wasn't going to give up! He made a promise to himself to return! He had come back so he could go back to them, to everyone in the Son Clan. Sonsaku may have died, but his promise to her still lived on. He swore to serve and protect the Son Clan, no matter what. He wasn't going to die as long as he had a promise to fulfil.

That was when he saw a golden light shining in front of him. His eyes widened at the sight of it.

It was the Seal of Heaven.

It came closer towards Masataka and enveloped him in a golden light that formed a bubble around his body. He took in a deep breath as the bubble gave him much needed air as he still gazed upon the Seal of Heaven.

One of his Lockseeds started to glow and he took it out. He watched as it changed before his eyes. It was shaped like the Kachidoki Lockseed, colored white and depicted a white tiger on it. The Lockseed was marked with the code S.L.S.-BAIHU.

Just like Hideyoshi, he had just been given the power of the Sovereigns.

The Seal of Heaven began to rise up and so did Masataka.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shachihime was defending herself against Mars and Kamuro, and was winning. She blocked their weapons with her trident before slashing them across the chest. She then concentrated her Rinki into her trident and swung, unleashing an energy wave that blew the Gold and Silver Apple Brothers away.

" _Mizu Dama!_ " Shachihime called as she conjured a large set of water spheres. She swung her trident and sent the water spheres flying, hitting both Riders with a violent barrage of high impact water spheres.

The Apple Brothers were knocked down, groaning in pain from Shachihime's attack.

"Fuyu, we're gonna have to use that attack we practiced," Mars suggested.

"Alright, Natsu-niisan," Kamuro nodded before he rose to his feet and hit his Cutting Blade.

 **[SOIYA! SILVER SQUASH!]**

The Souginjou glowed and Kamuro jumped into the air before he rolled himself into a ball. Blue and silver energy gathered around him, literally transforming him into a huge ball of energy. The ball shot up as Mars leapt into the air, hitting his Cutting Blade as well.

 **[COME ON! GOLDEN SQUASH!]**

Mars then executed an airborne side volley kick, slamming his glowing foot into the energy ball that was his brother. The sphere shot towards Shachihime at high speeds. She wouldn't be able to dodge it.

Instead of dodging, Shachihime swung her trident and smashed the energy ball aside, sending it tumbling through the air. It flashed and turned back to Kamuro who landed on his back. Mars came down to execute a charged dropkick but Shachihime quickly countered by bombarding him with a barrage of Mizu Dama, knocking him violently to the ground.

Both brothers were forcefully reverted to civilian form. Groaning in pain, with bruises covering their body, the two were unable to defeat Shachihime. They had failed to fulfill Sonken's command.

"Now that they've been taken care of, time to finish the job," said Shachihime as she turned her eyes towards Sonken. "You know, I must admit that I'm rather surprised. Just a few days ago Zangetsu was a wanted fugitive. Everyone was so quick to believe that he assassinated your sister."

"I knew him well enough to know he wouldn't be a turncoat, you bitch!" Sonken spat.

"Perhaps, but you can't speak for everyone else, can you? Cynicism is a funny thing. It causes people to see only the worst in others, even if there is evidence that states otherwise. Idealism might be for the naive, yes, but when cynicism is left unchecked it can be just as bad. Be sure to tell Zangetsu and your sister that once you see them in the next life."

Sonken stood protectively in front of Sonshoko, holding her sword threateningly at the Orca Fist Mistress. Shachihime just tittered in amusement at Sonken's attempt to defend herself. It mattered little. Both she and Sonshoko would be killed right here, putting an end to the Son Clan permanently.

Suddenly, a golden light burst out of the river and Shachihime recoiled in shock. Sonken and Sonshoko turned their gazes towards the light as well. Their eyes widened as they saw what was inside the light.

Shachihime saw the Seal of Heaven, but her eyes were focused on the figure that was floating inside a bubble under the Seal of Heaven.

"Impossible!" uttered Shachihime in disbelief.

"It's Zan-niichan!" cried Sonshoko as she pointed at the bubble.

"Masataka..." Sonken identified.

"It's Sempai!" Fuyu cried out in shock.

Natsu was surprised but he simply muttered with a smile, "Showoff..."

Masataka's bubble slowly descended as he landed on the ground before it popped. His clothes were dry thanks to the Seal of Heaven. Speaking of which, the Seal of Heaven suddenly flew away to parts unknown, vanishing from sight. Shachihime was speechless what just happened. This was completely unexpected.

"Looks like it's my turn. Henshin!" said Masataka as he hit the release switch of his new Baihu Lockseed in order to unlock it.

 **[BAIHU!]**

Shachihime quickly recovered from her shock when she realized what was happening. She immediately lunged towards Masataka to stop him before he activated the new power he had been given.

But it was too late.

The earth shattered and a tiger made of light burst out of the ground. It let out a roar that temporarily stunned the Femme Fatale. This gave Masataka the chance to lock the Lockseed into his SengokuDriver.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

The sound of war horns trumpeted from his SengokuDriver before he gripped the Cutting Blade and brought it down to slice the front open. The exposed core had the character for 'tiger' and on the lid's backside was a pair of clawed gauntlets.

 **[SOIYA!]**

With another roar, the aura tiger flew towards Masataka and fused with him, first forming his Ride Wear bodysuit as his body released a golden light. Once the light faded, Zangetsu was revealed, clad in new armor.

 **[BAIHU ARMS! BYAKKO NO KIBA, TENSHIN (White Tiger Fang, Turnover)!]**

Zangetsu's new Baihu Arms was ivory white with gold stripes and a tiger's face on his chest. He had tiger paws on his shoulders with gold claws that were pointed upwards. His visor was yellow and the headpiece sported spikes on the sides to mimic tufts of fur with points on top resembling tiger ears. On his forearms were gauntlets with four long and sharp blade-like claws on each. These were the Baihu Claws.

Zangetsu felt power that he couldn't even describe flow through his body once he donned the Baihu Arms. Was this the same sensation Nagata felt when he first donned the Kachidoki Arms? Was this the same kind of power Hideyoshi had used to destroy Chojo? He felt like he could take on anybody and win.

"Sugoi!" Sonshoko cheered at the sight of her big brother in his new armor. Sonken was speechless and in awe. It was just like the prophecy in the Celestial Chronicles. Zangetsu was the warrior chosen to wield the power of one of the four Sovereigns, the White Tiger.

Shachihime, however, wasn't impressed and scowled at this development.

"Renfa-sama, Shao-chan, please take cover," Zangetsu instructed the two sisters. Sonken immediately obeyed and took Sonshoko to the cave. They took cover inside but stood at the entrance to watch.

Shachihime launched herself at Zangetsu and raised her trident to strike. Steel flashed as both of them clashed, sparks exploding as their weapons connected.

Sparks flew as she was stuck on the defensive as Zangetsu repeatedly slashed at her with his claws. He then brought his claw down and sliced her trident to pieces. She gasped in shock but was even more shocked when he slashed her across the chest. The seashells she used to cover her breasts were shattered as she was thrown backwards by the force of the blow.

Shachihime rose high into the air, covering her chest with one of her arms. Her eyes narrowed hatefully at Zangetsu. Water gathered towards her as she got ready to attack again.

" _Mizu Dama!_ "

She summoned a large set of water spheres before she shot them rapidly at Zangetsu. There was zero chance that he could survive the violent bombardment.

Zangetsu crouched down before he accelerated, zigzagging to evade the Mizu Dama barrage as they exploded around him. Shachihime continued her assault but he was just too fast. In fact, he was dodging faster than she was attacking.

 **[SOIYA! BAIHU SQUASH!]**

The SengokuDriver released a roar as Zangetsu leapt into the air and struck her down with his glowing Baihu Claws. She screamed as she was sent crashing to the ground. As she picked herself back up, Zangetsu hit his Cutting Blade twice, initiating the Au Lait finisher.

 **[SOIYA! BAIHU AU LAIT!]**

The SengokuDriver roared again.

"I won't be defeated here!" screamed Shachihime as she raised her hands and gathered water above her head. The sphere of water she was conjuring grew bigger, and bigger and bigger until it was ten times the size of her standard Mizu Dama.

" _Ringi! Dai Mizu Dama!_ "

Before Shachihime could even throw her attack, Zangetsu spread his arms to the sides as he released a roar that caused the Dai Mizu Dama to burst in midair. Shachihime was left completely stunned. She was completely immobile and started to panic as Zangetsu's Baihu Claws glowed.

He slashed the air with his left Baihu Claw, sending energy slashes that sliced into Shachihime's body before he did the same with the right Baihu Claw, cutting the Femme Fatale up even more.

Shachihime released a shriek of agony before she exploded, leaving no trace of her in sight.

The spectators were speechless. Not only had Zangetsu gained the power of the Sovereigns, but he had also single handedly dispatched one of the leaders of the RinJyuKen Akugata with his new power.

"Zan-niichan! Sugoi!" Sonshoko cheered as she ran over to him with Sonken. The princess' eyes sparkled in awe at the sight of her big brother's new armor. It was so amazing and it looked awesome being worn by him. Sonken herself was feeling a whirlwind of emotions.

"Shao-chan," Zangetsu smiled as he looked at her. She had tears in her eyes, tears of joy. She had missed him but now he was back. Zangetsu and Sonken's eyes met and for a moment no words was exchanged between them. He closed his Baihu Lockseed and in motes of light his armor and Ride Wear suit dematerialized.

Sonken only managed to utter his name, "Masataka...it's really you...you're alive..."

"Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated," claimed Masataka. Sonken immediately flung herself at him and embraced him tightly.

"Thank the Heavens..." she wept. "Thank the Heavens you're alive..."

Masataka smiled gently and returned the embrace as the others watched.

"Renfa-sama, is Sheren-sama truly gone?" Masataka asked.

"Yes, and we believed it was you who had assassinated her," Sonken answered. "I had my doubts. I wanted to believe that you wouldn't do such a thing, but..."

"Say no more. I understand," he accepted. "I'm so sorry. It was my power that was used to kill Sonsaku-sama. This is my fault."

"Masataka-kun..." Sonken watched as he knelt before her and took her hand.

"Sonken Chubo-sama, Ruler of Son Go. I once pledged my allegiance to Sonsaku-sama and now I pledge to you as well. I promise you to serve you, and to punish those who would dare cause harm to you and the Son Clan," he swore, staring up at her with strong resolve.

Sonken ordered, "Rise." Masataka did so. Suddenly, she grabbed hold of his collar and kissed him passionately. His eyes widened and his glasses nearly slipped off in surprise, but he then slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Don't you just love a happy ending?" Natsu asked his brother as they watched the touching scene.

"Indeed," Fuyu agreed. After he had contacted his brother, Natsu had told Sonken about what had happened. Not wanting to lose another member of her family. Sonken went with Natsu to look for her little sister. One very special ability Natsu had as Mars was tracking active Lockseeds, which led them to where they found Sonshoko.

* * *

Back in the RinJyuKen Akugata's secret headquarters, Shirokumahime was watching the huge projection screen that showed her the entire fight between Shachihime and Zangetsu. At first, it appeared that Shachihime managed to kill Zangetsu. However, he rose from the river and revealed that he had been blessed by the Seal of Heaven.

"So, anything to say for yourself?" Shirokumahime asked as she turned away from the screen to look at... _Shachihime_!

How was it possible for her to be standing there? Hadn't she been destroyed by Zangetsu?

She had, but...

* * *

 _After Sonken, Sonshoko, Masataka and the Fuma Brothers left to return to their kingdom, a puddle of water which remained after Shachihime's demise began to move._

 _A feminine humanoid figure made of water seemed to grow out of the puddle. It then changed into solid flesh, revealing Shachihime in her human form._

* * *

While Shachihime had seemingly been destroyed by Zangetsu, her body had actually dissolved into water to create the illusion of her demise. Though it still took great pains for her to reform her body.

The aquatic member of the Femme Fatales wasn't pleased. While normally calm and collected, being the voice of reason among the five sisters, she did not take failure very well. Returning from such a defeat left her in a very foul mood. While she managed to recover from her defeat at the hands of the White Devil, only her physical wounds had healed. Her pride was still wounded.

Shachihime hated failure and was especially hard on herself whenever she failed anything. She hated disappointing herself and always strived to be perfect. She had a simple mission. She was supposed to find the Seal of Heaven which should've been in the river. However, she could never find it. She had looked in the river, going back and forth, looking from top to bottom.

She found nothing, but then it suddenly appeared and granted Zangetsu access to its power. How was that fair!? She was the one who worked hard to find it! She should've been the one to find it!

"I don't understand what happened! I had just beaten him when the Seal of Heaven suddenly appears!" Shachihime ranted.

"You're making excuses. Just admit that you failed to retrieve the Seal of Heaven, and you failed to defeat Zangetsu," chided Shirokumahime.

Shachihime scowled further. "Don't try adding insult to injury. I know I failed in my mission and I'm disappointed in myself. I was looking for it all over the river. I still don't understand why it would appear then and not while I was searching for it."

"Perhaps the reason the Seal of Heaven manifested was because Zangetsu was present. Perhaps the Armored War Gods are what allows that to happen," suggested Shirokumahime.

Shachihime was skeptical. They needed the Seal of Heaven to bring back Dai Shi. If that was the case then that would mean keeping their enemies alive for the sake of reviving their lord and master. It was crazy.

"So, were you at least able to gather any Rinki from Son Go?" Shirokumahime prompted. Shachihime replied by showing her a crystal orb that was filled with a thick purplish miasma.

"Sonsaku's death caused a huge amount of grief and anger. There was just so much of it so this sample is quite potent," Shachihime told her.

"Excellent," Shirokumahime nodded, her satisfied voice betraying her usual stoic expression. "At least today was not a complete failure."

* * *

 **KRC:** This chapter did go through quite a few changes. Like the battle which awakens Masataka's Baihu Arms. Originally he was fighting Shirokumahime before I decided to change it since Shachihime hasn't had much chance to fight and show what she can do. It seems unfair and after coming up to Season 5 it's about time I gave the Femme Fatales a more active role rather than observers. Helps them to be a bit more dynamic.

Also, we see some references to ' _Kamen Rider Gaim_ ' _._ First is a reference to ' _Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Zangetsu_ ' as we see Masataka using the Watermelon Arms. Another reference is to the episode where Micchy and Takatora fought as Zangetsu-Shin and Zangetsu respectively. Masataka being thrown into the river was a reference to that as well. Finally, a reference to ' _Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruit Cups_ 'when Mars and Kamuro were fighting Shachihime and use a similar attack that was used to defeat Kougane. It failed, so that just means they need some practice.

Oh, and it looks like Shachihime had not been destroyed by Zangetsu at all. She just simply turned into water and reformed herself once she was alone.

And so ends the Baihu Arc for this season. Next up is the Zhuqiao Arc where another Armored War God is due to receive his own upgrade. Hope you guys all enjoyed this arc because there are plenty more where this came from. I just hope I can deliver the best I can.

 **TFP:** And now we get a happy ending. Masataka is alive and well and came back just in time to save the day just like a hero would in any situation. He's also become one of the four mentioned in the prophecy, chosen by the Tiger of the West. It seems that the dark days for Son Go have ended although Nise still got away. Still, it seems there is indeed more to the Seal of Heaven than expected if it can seemingly choose where and when it will appear rather than just wait until someone it reacts to draws near.

A shame that Shachihime got away, but she wouldn't be at the rank she is if she didn't have backup plans in case of a superior opponent.

* * *

 **ARMORED WAR GODS BIO TIME!**

 **Name:** Haru Hattori

 **Alter-Ego:** Armored War God Knuckle

 **Epithet(s):** Ultimate Fist, Iron Fists of Justice

 **Faction:** En

Haru Hattori originated from Tokyo and like the other Armored War Gods was transported to Ancient China due to a magic mirror. He was able to adapt to life in that era, using his kickboxing skills to be a bandit hunter to earn money by turning in bandits. As he was operating within the En Clan's territory, he eventually fell under Ensho's attention.

When he joins up with Ensho, he is a bit surprised by how forward she was with making him her fiancé. While she originally intended to use him to boost her reputation, she ended up genuinely falling in love with him due to his sincerity. In fact, he's one of the few people who can keep Ensho in line whenever she gets impulsive. He also ends up falling in love with her as well and gets offended easily when she is insulted. He also befriends Ensho's retainers, Bunshu and Ganryo who are as loyal to him as they are to Ensho.

Among the Armored War Gods, he is the most friendly and gets along well with the others. He also enjoys keeping himself fit, something that Ensho agrees as she loves to gaze at his physique. He is also very popular among the people of Ensho's city and loves children. He also runs a dojo to teach kickboxing.

His fighting skills translate well into his default Kurumi Arms, and later Coconut Arms, which utilize big metal boxing glove-like gauntlets. He prefers fighting up close and personal with his opponents and doesn't use any Arms that have ranged weaponry as a result.

* * *

 **Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

 **Watermelon Arms:** Watermelon Arms is produced by the Watermelon Lockseed (PROTO-10). It is likely the predecessor to the Suika Lockseed. Unlike the Suika Lockseed, it does not summon a walking mecha but instead regular armor like the other Arms. Watermelon Arms visually resembles Zangetsu's standard Melon Arms, but with a different color scheme. The Watermelon Arms' personal weapon is the Watermelon Gatling Gun which resembled the standard Melon Defender but equipped with a minigun. While this weapon gives Zangetsu added firepower, it needs a cool down period after firing a salvo of bullets. Another thing to note is that the Watermelon Lockseed slightly alters Zangetsu's Ride Wear suit by turning the golden bands on his limbs and his helmet crest red.

 **Baihu Arms:** Baihu Arms is formed using the Sovereign Baihu Lockseed (S.L.S.-BAIHU), this new Arms is used exclusively by Zangetsu. The primary Arms Weapons are the Baihu Claws, which are clawed gauntlets with blade-like claws. Baihu Arms gives Zangetsu a significant boost in power, both defensively and offensively while also increasing his speed. Zangetsu also utilizes a more vicious fighting style with the Baihu Claws, combining power with the sharp claws to slice through opponents. This form is also capable of unleashing a shockwave that causes earthquakes. Like Xuanwu Arms, the armor is materialized using an Aura Beast instead of summoning an Armor Part through a Helheim portal.

* * *

 **Lost Scrolls of the RinJyuKen Akugata**

 **Orca-Ken:** An aquatic style used by Shachihime that utilizes hydrokinesis by the practitioner. The style mainly uses the fluid nature of water to overwhelm and defeat opponents. Not only that, but practitioners also learn how to alter their molecular structure and can liquefy at will. This is great as a defense mechanism to prevent them from taking damage. However, while using this ability, they cannot attack as this requires their full concentration to do.

 **Mizu Dama:** _Water Ball_ is a standard technique of the Orca-Ken. The user gathers water from the surrounding area and then fires a sphere-shaped projectile at high speeds to cause damage. The concussive force of the attack is capable of breaking bones and even causes mortal injury.

 **Dai Mizu Dama:** _Great Water Ball_ is another stronger variation of the Mizu Dama technique.

 **Shachi Dangan:** _Orca Bullet_ is the strongest variation of the Mizo Dama technique, although it takes longer to perform. Like the Mizu Dama, the user gathers water from the surrounding areas then shapes the water into the form of a killer whale. The user then sends the attack into the opponent. If the opponent is not significantly protected, they can be killed instantly by the Shachi Dangan.


	7. Black Winged Shinigami

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Age of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

 **Chapter 7: Black-Winged Shinigami**

Sonken had gathered her people again to inform them of the good news. She told them that their Armored War God had returned to them and that he had gained the power of one of the Sovereigns, the White Tiger. The people celebrated when they heard this and were grateful to the Heavens for returning their Armored War God to them.

When Masataka returned to his room, he found it ransacked. It was an absolute mess. Shuyu quickly apologized. She admitted that when she believed he was a traitor that she had the guards search his room for anything incriminating. Fortunately, Masataka forgave her. He understood where she was coming from. She had been deeply in love with Sonsaku and her death had pushed her towards grief and anger. She just needed a target to vent.

His office was in a similar state as well. As a way to make it up to him, she had the servants to clean up the mess. He also offered to join her when she went to visit Sonsaku's grave. She appreciated the support. Right now, everyone needed to stick together in these trying times.

When Masataka later visited Sonsaku's grave, he swore in her name that he would protect the Son Clan. He also swore that he would make Son Go a great kingdom. Being chosen by the Seal of Heaven to carry a Sovereign's power made him believe that now he had true power to change the world.

Finally, he swore to avenge Sonsaku's death. Their enemies weren't going to get away with this. Now that he had the power of the White Tiger, their enemies should watch out because he wasn't going to be showing them any mercy. He was going to show them the White Devil's wrath.

Meanwhile, in Shoku, life continued on as Nagata experienced his daily life with his friends. He had just received a letter from Son Go, informing him that Masataka had returned, alive and well.

Sonsaku's death was a tragedy and so was Masataka's. But then he came back, bringing hope back to the people of Son Go. They mourned over the death of their previous queen, but they could not grieve forever. Life goes on and they needed to band together now more than ever.

As one queen passes on, another would take their place, and while they mourned the fall of the previous ruler, they celebrated the rise of another.

Sonken was now Queen of Son Go and with Masataka, along with everyone in her family, at her side, she would continue to fight for the prosperity of her kingdom and its people.

Nagata was also informed that Masataka had awakened the power of another one of the Sovereigns, the White Tiger.

"So that makes two Sovereigns. Meaning two more will appear soon..." Nagata mused. When Gridon first awakened the power of the Black Turtle, he became invincible. Now Masataka too had gained that power, and two more would soon follow.

They needed that power-the power of the Sovereigns. Their enemies were growing bolder now and in this war all sides wanted victory, using every advantage they could find. If the prophecy was correct then four Armored War Gods with the power of the Celestial Sovereigns would rise to defeat the RinJyuKen for good, and bring about a new age of peace.

It was what he was aiming for since he decided to stay in this world as its Messenger of Heaven. It may not be intention when he first arrived here but, after all the people he had met and all he had learnt and experienced, turning his back on this world to leave its fate to the RinJyuKen would be wrong.

Nagata stood in front of a memorial shrine he had set up to honor his late biological parents. Inside the cabinet stood two memorial tablets with his parents' names on them. His mother's name was Ruby Oda and his father's was Nagato Oda.

"Hey, Okaasan, Otousan. It's been a long time, hasn't it? Sorry that I haven't talked to you in a while. Things have been pretty busy here in Shoku. Oh, yeah, I never told you this. I'm the ruler of my own kingdom and leader of my own faction. It's a lot of work, let me tell you that. Don't worry. I'm eating well and I've made a lot of friends. It's like what you said, Okaasan: 'True friends are just like extra members to the family and you can never have enough of them'."

He continued, "Well, things haven't been too easy. I have to fight a lot of bad guys and I got a whole lot of paperwork to go through. Okaasan, before you ask, being a hero also means doing paperwork, especially when you're also the guy in charge. It involves a lot of patience and diplomacy. I'm just amazed that I haven't gotten a papercut yet. Oh, I'm also training a girl named Touka. You'd like her a lot. Oh, and you'd definitely love Aisha. She's my girlfriend. Believe it or not, she's actually the legendary Kanu Unchou."

Nagata saw Kanu standing in the doorway and smiled.

"Oh, right. Aisha's waiting for me. I got a lot to do today so I have to go. It's been nice talking to you," Nagata smiled as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I miss the two of you, very much. I just hope I can make you both proud."

After closing the cabinet, Nagata stepped out of the office. Before the two of them left for morning patrol, Kanu glanced at the memorial shrine as she promised, "I swear that I will always protect him."

* * *

Following morning patrol with Kanu, Nagata returned to the castle to relax. Walking around and making sure the village was running smoothly was not his idea of a good time, but his job was to make sure his kingdom was safe, hence the patrols. Besides, at least he got to spend time with Kanu during his patrols. The patrol also gave him a chance to meet and greet the villagers. They always appreciated seeing him working hard for them.

"Nagata-niichan!"

 **GLOMP!**

"Whoa!" Nagata cried out as Chouhi jumped onto his back. "Hey, Rinrin! Don't surprise me like that!"

"Don't you remember, Nagata-niichan? You promised to spend time with me today."

Nagata thought back and snapped his fingers. He did promise to hang out with Chouhi today. With all the work, training, and fighting against the RinJyuKen to maintain peace, he had neglected the most important thing: spending time with his loved ones.

"Sorry, I've just been busy," Nagata apologized. "So, what do you want to do first?"

"Piggyback ride! Onward ho!" Chouhi pointed forward and Nagata laughed as he took Chouhi on a piggyback ride.

Chouhi was like the little sister he never had and every moment with her was precious. She was adorable, sweet and also a strong fighter. While the battlefield was no place for a child, Chouhi was not exactly a normal child. She was a warrior, and the best he could do for her was to support her and always have her back. Though right now, she had his back in a firm grip as he gave her a piggyback ride.

"Why is he slacking off again?" frowned Kaku as she watched Nagata run by with Chouhi on his back.

"I think it's sweet," Totaku smiled.

"Of course you would," Kaku sighed. Nagata was a good man, which she had to admit to herself. She had seen how he interacted with his officers and how they got along together. He was also loved by his people. In many ways, he was the ideal leader.

"Now come, Ei-chan. We still have work to do."

"Yes, Yue."

After the piggyback ride, Kanu picked Chouhi up for her lessons. She really took her job as a teacher to the village children seriously. She was offering them a good education and he had to admit that she was a good teacher from his observation of her classes. She was kind, supportive, and made sure the kids were attentive. One time he caught Chouhi falling asleep but Kanu managed to wake her back up.

* * *

As Nagata was on his way to his next appointment, he saw an old woman with her groceries. He helped her carry them to her house. She thanked him before offering him something to drink, but he politely declined since he had an important appointment.

He was going to hang out with Ryofu and Chinkyuu.

He found Ryofu and Chinkyuu, sitting by the river with Ryofu's pets. All of the cats and dogs were playing together. Well, not all of them. Sekito was lying on Ryofu's lap as Chouchou took a nap next to Chinkyuu.

"Hey, Ren! Nenene!" Nagata called as he approached and sat down next to them. "Hey, Chouchou." He gently petted the sleeping dog. It cracked an eye open and then licked his face before going back to sleep. A dog that reminded Nagata of his pet Zweiss barked and jumped onto his lap after he sat down. It gave his face a few affectionate licks before making itself comfortable.

"Hello, Nagata-sama," Ryofu greeted.

"Hey, Nagata-sama," Chinkyuu saluted.

"So, anyway. I was in town and someone gave me a bag of free nikuman. You two want any?" he offered. Ryofu accepted and began to nibble on it. The sight of her eating was just too cute that Nagata couldn't help but feel blissful.

Truly, Ryofu did not deserve the title 'Insane Warrior'. The only thing abnormal about her was her strength, but she was no monster. She was a sweet young woman who loved her pets and friends like family. It was why she decided to stay in Touka Village with Chinkyuu, Totaku and Kaku while Kenshin, Kayu and Hideyoshi had gone elsewhere. She didn't want to be alone ever again.

"Stop staring at Ren-dono like that. It's creepy," Chinkyuu warned.

"I wasn't staring!" Nagata denied as he bit into his nikuman. He took a bit of the meat from his bun and fed it to the Zweiss look-a-like on his lap.

"Suuuuure you weren't." Chinkyuu wasn't fooled. Many times when Ryofu ate, people would just stare at her as just the sight of her eating was the most beautiful thing in the world. She had to admit that she herself had fallen under the charm of Ryofu's 'Adorable Eating Face', but she had grown out of it. She just stayed around so Ryofu wasn't taken advantage of. The tanned and tattooed warrior wasn't very smart and could be a bit naive at times. At least now she was serving Nagata who wasn't such a bad ruler. He might have a different style compared to Totaku, but since the people loved him so much, he had to be doing something right.

"Come on, kid. You know Ren and I are just friends," Nagata told the mint-haired girl.

"...Just friends?" Ryofu whispered. There was a hint of disappointment in her tone.

* * *

Later, Nagata was out in the field with Bacho and a group of soldiers. They had their horses with them and were prepping up for their race.

"Alright, we know the rules, right?" Nagata asked.

"First one who grabs a flag and comes back first wins," Bacho nodded.

Nagata looked at the soldiers who had already started betting and got on his horse as Bacho got on hers.

"Alright, ready..." Batai started and then she shouted, "GO!"

"Hyah!" Bacho shouted.

"Let's ride!" Nagata snapped the reins.

Both horses took off and the soldiers cheered out for Nagata or Bacho to win. The flags hung on poles 500 meters in front of them and the horses were galloping fast towards their riders' goals.

Nagata narrowed his eyes as he snapped the reins some more to get his horse to go faster, but Bacho was the more experienced rider as she was ahead of him already. She saw her flag was within range, and she reached out to snatch it before she turned her horse around to head back towards the starting line.

"Dammit!" Nagata cursed as he grabbed his flag a few seconds later, but he was already far behind Bacho. "Come on! Giddyup!" The horse whinnied and chased down Bacho's horse as Nagata wore an expression filled with determination.

Now both horses were neck and neck as they raced towards the finish line. It was a very close race between the Blue King Nagata and Bacho the Splendid. Bacho looked to Nagata and gave him a wink before she sped up right ahead close to the finish line.

And she won as she reached it seconds before he did.

"Better luck next time, Nagata-sama!" Bacho laughed. Nagata smiled. He lost but he had fun as he gave Bacho a high five.

"You know, if I had ridden my Sakura Hurricane, you would be eating my dust," he told her.

"Oh, save it, sore loser. Now, you owe me lunch," Bacho reminded.

"Right, loser buys lunch," Nagata agreed.

"Hope you got enough money," Bacho grinned wider.

"Uh...right," Nagata chuckled weakly. With Bacho's appetite, he would end up with a very light money pouch after paying for her meal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iori and Kochu were both having tea in the garden as they sat on the grass. Riri was with them, having fun drawing. Sneaking a peek, he saw that it was another picture of himself as Ryugen holding hands with Kochu.

"You know, I was thinking about something," Kochu started.

"Oh, really?" Iori asked as he took a sip.

"Let's have a baby," she suggested and Iori choked on his tea. "Airen, are you alright?"

"Fine! I'm fine!" he coughed as he pounded his chest. "Did you just say 'baby'?"

"That's right. A little brother or sister for Riri to love and a child of our own," Kochu explained. She had mentioned this before, her wish to have his baby. Yet, Iori still wasn't so sure. He loved Kochu and did want to have a child with her, but he was afraid that he may neglect Riri in favor of his own biological child. He didn't want to turn into his parents who provided for him only in material things. However, he didn't want to disappoint Kochu either.

"A-Are you sure?" Iori stuttered.

"If you want to. I'm merely suggesting," Kochu said.

Iori spoke in a hushed tone, "I'm just afraid that..." He glanced at Riri who was oblivious to their conversation.

"Airen, if you're afraid that you'll act like your parents, then you have nothing to fear. You have a good heart and from what I have seen nothing will ever stop you from loving Riri," she told him.

"You think so...?"

"I know so," Kochu giggled.

Iori thought back. When Riri needed him, he was there. He would stay with her when she was sick. He always made sure Riri felt loved and that she was always the most important thing in his life. His parents just left him in the care of the servants while providing him with material things. They thought that was enough.

"You are already a good father to Riri, I'm sure another child wouldn't hurt," she added reassuringly.

"Well, as long as I have you to remind me, I guess I got nothing to fear," Iori replied.

"I've already sewn a lot of baby clothes. It would be a waste not to use them," she whispered.

"Wow...you don't waste time," Iori sweatdropped.

"Well, I do love children and having your child is something I've dreamt about for a while now."

"I have no doubt about that," Iori chuckled. He sobered up and added, "Well, right now, I don't feel ready yet. With the RinJyuKen, Inves, and Armored War Devils still on the loose..."

"It's not safe for us to have a child yet," she finished sadly. She was a general in the Shoku Faction and a baby in the womb would be dangerous.

"I'm sorry Shion, it's just..."

Kochu put a finger to his lips and smiled. "We may not be able to have a baby yet, but we can still _practice_ making one, over and over."

Iori blushed madly at that. "Really? I mean, not that I mind, but...uh..." He trailed off, looking away a bit.

"Ufufufufu...Oh Airen, you're so cute when you blush like that," Kochu giggled.

Iori regained his composure. "You know, it's been quite some time since we last saw my brother. Perhaps we could go and visit him soon."

"Ara, that would be a wonderful idea! We can take Riri and make it a family vacation!" Kochu smiled.

"Riri, do you want to visit your Uncle Ichiro and the Nanban girls again?" Iori asked his stepdaughter. Riri beamed and nodded as she showed the picture she had drawn. It showed what he could identify as himself, Kochu, Riri, the Nanban girls and his brother Ichiro.

* * *

"And as the White Hero and Black Knight locked blades, the White Hero said, 'You killed my father!' The Black Knight's response was one the White Hero did not expect...'I am your father!'"

Nagata's audience gasped in shock at the twist. Nagata was sitting with the children in the castle's garden as he told them a story. Ryuubi and Gien were also in the audience as they listened, enraptured.

"And the White Hero was shocked! He claimed the Black Knight was lying! The Black Knight implored the White Hero, 'Search your feelings! You know this to be true!'"

The audience was at the edge of their seats as he told the story.

"Well, that's it for the story for now," Nagata finished and the children cried out in disappointment.

"But Gaim-niisama! You can't just end it like that!"

"Tell us more!"

"How does it end?"

Nagata apologized, "Sorry, kids. But that's it for today. Now, run along. Your parents must be waiting for you."

As the children went back home, Ryuubi and Gien stood up as the latter praised him, "That was a very shocking twist, Nagata-sama."

"Awww, mou~ but it was getting good too," Ryuubi pouted.

"Good stories need to build up to a point and end at a point where they always want to come back for more," Nagata shrugged shamelessly.

"But to think, the Black Knight was the White Hero's own father. I did not see _that_ coming," Ryuubi replied.

"It's truly upsetting when one's father turns out to be your enemy." Gien crossed her arms.

"Well, to be honest, the Black Knight wasn't always evil," Nagata said. "He was once on the side of good, but his fears of losing the one he loved and the Black Emperor who coerced and seduced him to the dark side were what caused him to fall into evil's embrace."

"So tragic..." Ryuubi wiped a tear from her eye.

"Could he be saved?" Gien asked.

"Now, that would be telling Enya. What did I tell you about spoilers?" Nagata winked. He addressed Ryuubi, "Anyway, Touka. We have to go. Komei's waiting for us."

Ryuubi sighed, disappointed. "Alright, let's go. We can't keep her waiting."

* * *

"And so, Sun Tzu once said..." Komei continued to lecture and then she saw Nagata was fast asleep. "Wake up, Nagata-sama!" She smacked the cane on his desk. He jumped awake.

"Mom! That porn isn't mine! I was holding it for a friend!" Nagata yelped.

Komei sighed. "Nagata-sama, you really need to learn all this if you want to become a better ruler."

"Sorry, Komei-sensei," Nagata apologized. "It's just I've had a long day."

"No doubt, but you insisted that I tutor you so you can polish up on your knowledge." She turned to Ryuubi who was napping. "Touka, you too." She smacked Ryuubi's desk too.

"Kya! Mother! Don't throw me in the lake again!" Ryuubi shouted as she jumped awake.

Komei sighed again before she asked her 'students', "Alright. Now then, can any of you tell me about one of the lessons Sun Tzu's the Art of War taught us?"

Ryuubi raised her hand. "That to know thy enemy, you must first know thyself."

"Correct," Komei smiled. "Now, what does it mean when 'an army marches on its stomach'?"

"A hungry army is a weak army," Nagata translated. "Food provides energy for the army. If they are hungry, they won't have the strength to fight. Alternatively, we can also add something to the enemy's food so they won't be able to fight. By taking advantage of their basic needs, we can turn things in our favor."

"Correct, Nagata-sama," Komei beamed.

"Well, you've been a great teacher, Shuri," Nagata smiled and suddenly Komei's vision changed as Nagata was framed in flowers and sparkles surrounded him. " _You are as intelligent as you are beautiful..."_

Komei blushed bright red. "Hawawawawa!"

"Hm? Is something wrong Shuri?" Touka tilted her head in confusion.

"It's nothing! Nothing at all!" Komei denied. She really needed to stop reading _those_ books. The latest one she had gotten was about a young lord who fell in love with his teacher who he then seduced. "That is enough for today! Class dismissed!"

* * *

Nagata was in the kitchen supervising as Kaku and Totaku prepared dinner. Totaku filled up a tasting saucer with soup and offered it to Nagata.

"What do you think, Nagata-sama?" Totaku asked and he sipped on it.

"Not bad," he said as he smacked his lips. Totaku smiled at the praise.

"Well, you should know. You are a cook yourself," Kaku remarked.

"And proud of it. My dad taught me that being able to cook is as important as being able to swing a sword, both can save lives," Nagata told her.

"Ah, those are wise words," Totaku approved.

"Anyway, we're gonna have some hungry friends so let's get this ramen ready for them," Nagata encouraged.

"Extra menma for Sei?" Kaku asked.

"You know it," Nagata winked, causing Kaku to blush a bit. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but her opinion of the young lord had changed significantly. She originally had the perception that he was some kind of skirt chaser like Sousou. She believed this because his court was filled with some of the most gorgeous women in the land. She was almost afraid that he would take advantage of her and Totaku.

However, none of that happened. Surprisingly, he was in a devoted relationship with Kanu. That in itself was unusual. People in power like Nagata couldn't just be satisfied with one lover. She had seen nobles with mistresses and even concubines since they were insatiable and always wanted more. Nagata just didn't fit into the mold and she didn't know what to think.

What she knew for sure was that Nagata was a good lord. He was loved and respected by his people and his officers. She was even starting to respect him, even if he could be a bit of a slacker at times when he was supposed to be doing work.

* * *

It was nighttime and Nagata climbed up onto the roof. Chou'un had invited him to spend some time with her and he couldn't refuse an invitation from a good friend.

"You made it," Chou'un smiled as she offered him a cup of wine. Sitting next to her was a jar of menma and a bottle of wine. He grimaced at the sight of the menma. He believed that menma was to be added as a garnish to a meal and it was not exactly a snack, but Chou'un seemed to enjoy it.

"You did ask if I wanted to watch the stars and have wine," he reminded as he took the cup.

"You have been stressed and I just thought drinking with a beautiful lady on a beautiful night would be just what you need to relax," Chou'un smirked.

"Yeah, I've been way, way busy," he agreed as he took a sip of wine.

"So all work and no play? Hm~?" Chou'un asked slyly.

"Yeah, you can say that. It's hard to find time to really relax with all that's happening," he told her.

"I can't deny that," Chou'un agreed. "Our enemies are getting stronger and wiser."

"That just means we need to be ready for anything. They are up to something. If only we knew what their endgame is. It can't just be random chaos," Nagata frowned in thought.

"Knowing you, you'll be able to handle anything they throw at us," she spoke encouragingly.

"You mean _we'll_ be able to handle anything they throw at us," Nagata corrected.

"Oh of course, you're right. How silly of me," Chou'un chuckled.

Nagata smiled. While he missed his homeworld, this place was his home now. The people here were precious to him and they became his reason to stay. He couldn't just abandon them, not when they needed him the most. With an enemy like the RinJyuKen at large, along with the Armored War Devils aiding them, it was important that the Armored War Gods remained in this world and stand united along with the Three Great Kingdoms.

He felt Chou'un tug on his sleeve and he turned to look at her. He blinked as he saw her with her lips puckered and a piece of menma held between them. He let out a chuckle at the funny face she was making.

"Cut it out, Sei! If I laugh too much I might fall off the roof!" Nagata laughed. Chou'un slurped up the menma and grinned teasingly.

"Well, I'm just happy I managed to make you laugh, Nagata-sama," Chou'un smiled.

"Sei, you crack me up," Nagata replied as he took a sip of wine. He didn't notice the look of longing Chou'un was giving him before she sighed and looked up at the moon. She just sat next to him, quietly enjoying his company.

* * *

With the fall of the Imperial Government, many villages and towns had to go without the protection of the imperial soldiers and the least moral of soldiers became bandits, using the skills they had learnt to fight for the government to now fulfil their own desires. They robbed, killed and raped wherever they went, pillaging towns that could not fight back.

However, tonight they would be punished for their crimes. Upon a cliff stood a cloaked female figure with a crow on her shoulder. As she looked down upon the bandit camp, she decided it was time for them to receive retribution for their crimes.

She was silent when she entered the camp and impaled her sword into the first bandit, alerting the others of her presence. When they saw her, they felt confident since it was only one woman. However, she had one advantage that they sorely lacked.

She could transform.

When the bandits saw this, they stepped back in shock.

"It's an Armored War God!"

"Don't you mean 'goddess'?" corrected the female Rider as she drew her sword. The bandits believed that their numbers would allow them to win and charged at her, but she just sighed and cut them down with a swing of her sword. Once the bandits realized how unmatched they were, they tried to flee.

"You can't escape death. It's time to splatter your guts," she spoke coldly while grinning wickedly at her fleeing prey.

The murder of crows that appeared overshadowed the slaughter of the bandits. Screams of terror and agony rang through the air as the bloodbath began.

It was a good night.

* * *

Bandit activity had increased in the neighboring provinces. With the fall of the Imperial Government, officials of the now fallen government were trying to scavenge as much power and wealth that they possibly could. This left the smaller, less important provinces in their eyes to fend for themselves. These smaller provinces fell victim to bandit attacks as they no longer had the protection of the government.

A bandit gang of 400 members had made a valley their home and were performing raids on close villages. A messenger managed to reach Shoku to tell them of the plight. The situation finally got Nagata's attention.

Nagata led his group which consisted of himself, Kanu, Ryofu and Chouhi to attack the bandit camp. Ryofu and Chouhi were their heavy hitters while Kanu and he had the skill and power to take on the bandits. Nagata had his SengokuDriver and Lockseeds to help him and 400 bandits didn't seem like such tough odds considering he would be attacking them with the help of Ryofu Hosen who had the strength to rival thousands of warriors, the beautiful Black-Haired Bandit Hunter Kanu Unchou, and the small yet powerful Chouhi Yokutoku.

They decided to ambush the bandit camp in the dead of night. However, once they neared the camp, Nagata noted the complete lack of sound.

"I don't hear anything," Nagata frowned suspiciously.

"It's quiet," assessed Ryofu.

"Too quiet," Nagata agreed.

"I never knew bandits to be so quiet," Kanu remarked.

"Maybe they're heavy sleepers," Chouhi suggested.

"They should have guards put on watch," Nagata frowned. "Be careful, everyone. Something's not right. It could be a trap."

They carefully snuck into the camp, expecting to see bandits. Well, they did see bandits only there were very dead bandits.

The entire campground was littered with bodies and stained in blood. Body parts were scattered around the campgrounds and blood splattered all over the tents. Crows had started to flock over the corpses and it made for quite a gruesome sight. Fortunately, Nagata and his friends were used to such an aftermath as they had fought in many battles in the past.

"Who or what did this...?" Kanu asked, stunned.

"Aisha-neechan, Onii-chan! Look!" Chouhi pointed and everyone looked to see a single figure standing amongst the bodies.

While it was dark, the torches provided enough lighting to give them details of the figure. However, they were completely concealed under a red cloak and their hood was up, hiding their appearance. As they looked at the figure, the figure dropped the cloak to reveal their full appearance.

The figure was female and dressed in a short, blood red kimono that stopped at mid-thigh. She wore black stockings that reached up to her mid-thigh as well, leaving only a strip of flesh exposed between the skirt and stockings. She also wore knee high boots. Her sleeves came down to her elbows, revealing black gloves with metal plates on the forearms. On her sleeves were patterns resembling black crow wings. Her hair was long, dark and wavy. The torches revealed that she wore a mask which resembled a crow on her face, leaving only the lower half of her face and her mouth exposed. Finally, hanging from her back was a scabbard with a sword in it.

"Dangerous and strong," Ryofu assessed, tightening her grip on the Heaven Piercer. The mystery woman had to be strong to take out all of the bandits so easily. A crow flew over and landed on the female figure's shoulder. She then turned her gaze towards the group and they tensed up. She strode towards them and drew her blade.

"Nagata-sama, stay behind me," Kanu instructed as she stood in front of him protectively with her Green Dragon Crescent Blade pointed at the approaching figure.

"Aisha, I can-watch out!" started Nagata only to shout immediately when the woman sprinted towards them with a fully drawn blade. Kanu immediately reacted, parrying the sword with her Green Dragon Crescent Blade. In that moment, Nagata saw what kind of sword it was and his eyes widened.

It was a Japanese odachi.

"Ren, Rinrin, protect Nagata-sama! Leave this to me!" Kanu ordered. She pushed back against the assailant who backpedaled so she and Kanu could fight far from the spectating group.

"Aisha!" Nagata cried.

"Protect Nagata-sama," Ryofu insisted.

"Aisha-neechan, you can beat her! Smash her butt!" Chouhi cheered. However, Nagata had his doubts about that.

The mystery woman slashed at Kanu and Nagata's first vassal blocked it with her polearm. Sparks flew from the impact. The woman quickly thrust forward but Kanu dodged to the side.

"Kanu Unchou," the woman stated, her voice was cold and emotionless.

"So, you know who I am," Kanu remarked.

"You are one of Gaim's general," continued the mysterious woman.

"Indeed. I am Gaim-sama first vassal and general," answered Kanu proudly. "And who are you?"

The woman didn't answer as she increased her striking speed, landing slash after slash upon Kanu. The female martial artist parried the blows but her arms tingled from the force of each strike. The woman then spun on her heel and landed a kick that knocked Kanu to the ground. She then leapt up and spun her sword into a reverse grip to impale Kanu.

Swiftly, Kanu rolled to the side and returned to her feet. She struck, thrusting her Green Dragon Crescent Blade at the red-clad woman who managed to parry with her odachi. However, the masked woman managed to recover to slash at Kanu, making a cut across her blouse.

"Die," the woman stated as she scraped the blade of her odachi against her steel forearm guard. She then slashed at Kanu who blocked but then she had to avoid the blade when it was aimed for her heart. The two clashed swiftly and violently with their audience watching in awe.

"She's strong," Chouhi pointed out. "She's almost as good as Onee-chan."

"Strong and dangerous," Ryofu added.

Nagata, however, didn't say anything. There was something eerily familiar about the other woman's sword technique. He gasped as Kanu's weapon was kicked away and the woman performed a sweep kick that knocked Kanu to the ground. She raised her sword, ready to bring it down.

That was when Nagata reacted.

"Henshin!"

 **[SOIYA! BLUEBERRY ARMS! ALLONS-Y, EN GARDE!]**

In a burst of speed, Gaim sprinted in the middle of his transformation. He managed to reach them in time and block the mystery woman's odachi with his Berrapier and Blue Gauche. The woman blinked as she looked into Gaim's visor.

"That is enough," Gaim commanded and surprisingly the woman backed off. He turned to Kanu and helped her up. "Aisha, are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Nagata-sama," Kanu smiled, grateful for his help. "Though I could've handled it."

"I know," Gaim acknowledged and returned his attention to the mystery woman who had sheathed her sword. "Look, we're not here to fight you. We came here to deal with the bandits but it looks like you dealt with them already."

"They were weak," the woman told him. "Their blood wasn't enough to quench my blade's thirst."

' _Another battle maniac. Fantastic_ ,' thought Gaim sarcastically. "Could you tell us your name?" The woman then smiled, actually smiled.

"Are you really that dense not to recognize me yet, Naga-kun?" the woman teased. This enraged Kanu.

"Don't you dare use my lord's name in such a familiar manner!" Kanu snapped. Gaim, however, was shocked and speechless. He closed his Lockseed and deactivated his armor.

"What...what did you call me?" Nagata asked to confirm. The woman rolled her eyes before she removed her mask, showing her amber eyes clearly.

"Hello, Naga-kun," the woman greeted.

Nagata's eyes widened and he whispered, "Kara...chan...?"

"Nagata-sama, do you know her?" Kanu asked, surprised that they knew each other.

"Of course Naga-kun knows me. I'm his wife," the woman answered.

And you could hear a pin drop from the silence.

"WIFE!?" shrieked Kanu in shock. The mystery woman started to laugh and Nagata chuckled as well. "What's so funny!?"

"Kara-chan, please. You were only my 'wife' when we played House as kids," Nagata reminded.

"But I was a good wife," pouted the woman.

Kanu didn't understand. She was confused and she demanded, "Nagata-sama, please explain!"

"Oh, Aisha. This is Karasu Oda, my second cousin," Nagata introduced. Kanu's eyes widened further in shock. Her lord's cousin?

"Nice to meet you," Karasu greeted, but without a smile this time.

"Look, since you're apparently done here, would you like to come with us back to Touka Village?" Nagata invited his second cousin who smiled back at him.

"That would be nice."

"Nagata-sama, is that wise?" Kanu asked.

"Aisha, Kara-chan's my cousin. Just relax, OK?" Nagata advised.

Kanu sighed and deferred to his decision. Still, she couldn't help but be wary of this woman. During their fight, Kanu could sense Karasu's killing intent. Although maybe she shouldn't judge Karasu too quickly. After killing all those bandits, the killing intent would still be lingering.

Nagata reminded himself to have the soldiers come here and gather all the bodies to be buried. They might've been bandits, but even they still deserved a proper burial. He would make a note to tell his men not to eat anything before they came. He didn't want any of them throwing up at the scene.

After putting her cloak back on, Karasu went with the group back to Touka Village. Once home, everyone was gathered at the Round Table to meet with their guest. Kochu and Iori were both absent as they had taken Riri with them to go on a family vacation. They were going to go visit Iori's brother in Nanban.

"I like what you've done with the place. And I like the Round Table, Naga-kun. Very Arthurian," Karasu praised.

"Well, we do need a meeting room where everyone's voices would be heard," Nagata told her.

"Very fair of you."

Nagata addressed his vassals who were wondering who Karasu was.

"Alright, everyone. I would like to introduce you all to my second cousin, Karasu Oda," Nagata introduced. "Please, make her feel welcomed." His officers were surprised when he told them that Karasu was a relative of his. They had not expected to meet a member of his family.

Nagata's officers decided to get to know Karasu. As she was their leader's second cousin, that would mean she might be staying with them.

Nagata told them how they had found Karasu while on a mission to take of a gang of bandits, only for the bandits to be already taken care of. Kanu also supported Nagata's story.

"So, you wiped out an entire gang of bandits by yourself, huh? You must be really strong, Karasu," Bacho praised.

"Please, don't speak so familiarly with me. If you wish to refer to me, call me 'Oda-san'," Karasu advised coldly.

"Oh, OK..." Bacho deflated, not expecting such a cold response.

"Kara-chan, you don't have to be so rude," Nagata scolded.

"They might be _your_ friends, Naga-kun, but they aren't mine so they can't use my name so freely," Karasu argued. Nagata sighed. Karasu had trouble making friends because of her cold personality. She was nice enough to him and family, but otherwise she wasn't very friendly to others.

"So, Oda-san, how did you arrive here?" Ryuubi asked curiously.

"I was wondering that myself," added Nagata. Coming to this world wasn't as easy as getting on a plane. It was another era altogether. " _How_ did you get here?"

"Well, Auntie told me that you were in the Gaim suit that it just _had_ to be you. So I went to the spot. I demanded to be allowed to follow and…poof!"

"Poof?"

"I was suddenly being lifted into the air," Karasu shrugged. "Whatever force took you guys away must have been lingering. Don't ask me how or why. It just happened."

"I see," Nagata frowned. Well, a lot of cross-dimensional crap went down in that spot with the Kenma, Legend Rider Lockseeds, and then their departure.

"Still, taking on 400 bandits on your own, you must be really strong," praised Chou'un.

"Those bandits were just weak scum. They were no match for me," boasted Karasu with a proud smile.

"Then it was a shame that we missed the entire thing."

"You did manage to wield that odachi easily with one hand," Nagata said, recalling her brief duel with Kanu.

"Is it really that hard?" Komei asked.

"An odachi is designed to be a two-handed sword because of its length and weight. Wielding it with only one hand takes a considerable amount of strength, control and skill," Nagata told his strategist.

"I had a good teacher," shrugged Karasu.

"That reminds me. How is Kuro-jisan since I last saw him?" Nagata asked.

"Still trying to find me a husband," Karasu sighed.

"He's still on that?"

"I am the next head of the Oda Clan, Naga-kun. According to him I _need_ to get a husband." As the clan's heiress, she was expected to find a husband to sire an heir in order to continue the family line. Realizing that this was a sore subject for her, Nagata decided to change the subject.

"So, anyway, I was gonna ask you about the mask..." started Nagata.

"Oh, this little thing? It just seems pretty effective in striking fear in the hearts of those bandits," Karasu answered as she lifted the mask to her face.

"It's a really scary mask," Nagata admitted honestly.

"Woman in red, black hair, black mask, long sword..." Komei listed before she gasped. "You're the Shinigami!"

Nagata repeated, "Shinigami?"

"Nagata-sama, haven't you heard? There's been stories of a masked woman in red who strikes down bandits in the dead of night. Wherever she goes, crows follow. Witnesses call her the 'Black-Winged Shinigami'."

"A nice title, don't you think?" Karasu smiled.

"I see you've made a name for yourself then," Nagata commented.

"I needed to put my skills to good use. I even took all their spoils for myself."

"No wonder you can afford to live on your own."

"Well, in this era, while it's more primitive compared to how we used to live, it all still comes down to money. I needed a way to support myself and since I know how to fight with a sword, killing bandits and taking their loot seemed like the best use for my skills," Karasu grinned.

Kanu was disturbed by Karasu's grin. While their army took the spoils after defeating bandits, they never took any pleasure in it. It was all for the sake of justice. Karasu, however, appeared to be the type to enjoy the act of killing. She wondered how such a woman could be related to her kind and peace-loving lord.

There was just something off about her, something Kanu didn't like. She might be Nagata's second cousin, and thus family, but Kanu couldn't help but feel that this woman was dangerous. Ryofu could sense it too.

Chouhi's stomach growled as she groaned, "So hungry..."

"Oh, right. We haven't had dinner yet," Nagata remembered.

"You should order your cooks to prepare a meal for us then," suggested Karasu.

"No need. I can do it myself. You just wait a bit and I'll have it done," Nagata told her.

* * *

Karasu sat down with them for a meal prepared by Nagata and she smiled as she took a bite.

"Oishii~! Oh, I've truly missed this taste," Karasu smiled as she held her blushing cheeks. All she had to eat while on the road were inferior meals and whatever she could find in the forest. What she truly desired was to taste a real meal prepared by Nagata.

"So how are things back home since I left?" asked Nagata.

"Well, Auntie and Uncle seemed resigned to your decision to leave for this place," Karasu explained. "What is on everyone's tongue was that big brawl you and your friends had with those monsters in the streets. People were sure it was a publicity stunt, but the people from that Gaim series have been denying it up and down. Witnesses confirmed that the monsters and the fight were indeed real, which scared everybody."

"Oh," Nagata blinked. Hopefully the Kamen Rider Franchise wouldn't suffer because of the incident.

"I saw you on television, Naga-kun. You were amazing," Karasu praised in amazement.

"I didn't do it alone. I had help," he replied humbly.

"Don't be so modest. You confronted those monsters bravely. As expected of my dear cousin."

When she saw it, she could barely believe what she was seeing. But she knew it had to be real. Her Naga-kun had become a real superhero. It was like his childhood dream came true.

* * *

Later that night, it was time for bed. Nagata offered her a room to sleep in but she had other ideas.

"I'll sleep in Naga-kun's room with him," Karasu insisted.

"Then we'll get you a spare sleeping mat," Kanu added.

"No, I'll sleep in the same bed with him. We slept together as children. It should be alright."

"Yeah, but we were kids then," Nagata argued.

"We even bathed as children."

"Please don't join me in bath," Nagata grimaced.

"Why don't you want to sleep with me, Naga-kun?" She glared coldly at Kanu. "Is it because of _her_?"

"Well...Aisha and I...we're kinda...sorta..." Nagata stammered with his explanation.

"We're lovers," Kanu confirmed and Karasu's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I see. _Lovers_." She eyed Ryofu suspiciously. "What about _her_?"

"Bodyguard," Ryofu answered.

"A lover and a bodyguard. You're very important to everyone here, aren't you, Naga-kun?" Karasu asked.

"We're friends. We're all important to one another," he answered.

"Well, then I shall bid you goodnight. Sleep well, Naga-kun." Karasu walked away from the couple and Ryofu as she headed to the room she had been given. Once Karasu was out of earshot, Kanu decided to voice her concerns.

"Nagata-sama, are you sure it's safe to let your relative stay with us?" Kanu asked.

"Why wouldn't it be safe?" he asked.

Kanu wanted to come up with an explanation, but her words died in her throat. What could she tell her lord without making it sound like an insult?

Fortunately, Ryofu was there to save her. "She's dangerous."

"Yeah, I can see that. She did kill all those bandits, but she only did what she had to do," Nagata defended.

"But is it safe for her to be here?" Kanu asked worriedly.

Nagata reassured them, "It's fine. Kara-chan's a bit socially awkward, but she's a good person. Trust me. She's not so bad once you get to know her."

"Alright, I'll try to get to know her a bit better before I pass judgment," Kanu agreed and Nagata smiled. He turned to Ryofu who nodded back in response.

"Don't worry. By tomorrow, we'll all be good friends. Trust me," Nagata insisted.

* * *

The following morning, after breakfast, it was time for everyone to go on duty.

Out in the training area, Karasu observed Nagata who was teaching Ryuubi swordsmanship. Her eyes narrowed at the way they looked at each and she clenched her fists in irritation. Making her decision, Karasu stepped onto the training area to confront them.

"Ah, Kara-chan," Nagata greeted his cousin. "I was just training Touka."

"I can see that," agreed Karasu and she addressed Ryuubi, "Ryuubi-san, you're very lucky. Naga-kun is very skilled and a good teacher."

"Indeed. I'm learning so much from him," agreed Ryuubi with a smile.

"Though you still have much to learn," Karasu added, causing Ryuubi's smile to turn upside down. Karasu returned her attention to Nagata. "Naga-kun, it has been quite some time since we last sparred. Do you mind? Your student can use this chance to observe us."

"Ah, alright," Nagata accepted the challenge.

Ryuubi stood on the sidelines as both Odas stood facing each other. Nagata was armed with two shinai for his dual-wielding skill while Karasu wielded one in her right hand. Karasu smiled. Her Naga-kun was quite proficient in dual-wielding. She just hoped that his skills hadn't dulled since the last time they sparred.

"Touka, start us off!" Nagata ordered.

"Hajime!" Ryuubi declared.

Both Odas yelled and rushed each other. They swung their training swords and loud 'thwacks' could be heard as the bamboo swords struck each other. Ryuubi watched as Nagata skillfully wielded his two swords, but she was amazed at how easily Karasu was parrying his blows with only a single sword, literally single handedly.

The bamboo swords continued to clash as the two sparred and from Ryuubi's viewpoint, it looked like the two of them were dancing. Soon the spar drew the attention of the soldiers who were also training that day and they started to cheer loudly.

As Karasu and Nagata locked blades, the former suggested, "Looks like we've got a huge audience."

"Looks like it," he agreed.

"Then let's give them a show," Karasu grinned as she kicked Nagata backwards and swung for his head. He ducked and jabbed a sword into her stomach, sending her skidding backwards. She grunted as her grin widened.

Karasu shot towards Nagata as she thrust her sword forward and hit Nagata in the middle of the chest, knocking the wind out of him as she sent him tumbling. Ryuubi gasped at the sight.

"Nagata-sama!"

Nagata quickly recovered to parry another strike aimed at his side before bringing his other shinai onto her shoulder. Karasu let out a grunt in response before performing a spin kick that knocked Nagata backwards. As Nagata pulled back to swing at her, Karasu caught the bamboo sword with her free hand before using the momentum to flip Nagata onto his back. He groaned and gasped as the tip of the bamboo sword was pointed at him.

"And you're dead," Karasu smirked.

"I surrender." Nagata released his swords as Karasu offered him her hand. He took it and she helped him to his feet. "You're still better than me, as always."

"You've actually improved, to be honest," Karasu countered.

"Yeah, but no matter how much I improve, you keep getting better and better," Nagata praised, causing Karasu to blush.

"Oh, please. I still have ways to go before I can officially become a master, Naga-kun."

"Well, you're definitely on the right track," he added and she giggled. Nagata blinked at the foreign sound and Karasu cleared her throat.

"Anyway, how about we go a few more rounds?" Karasu offered. "Maybe Ryuubi-san can take some notes."

"You know, I think that would be fun," Nagata smiled.

* * *

After going a few more rounds with Nagata, Karasu decided to take a walk around the village. She saw how peaceful it was and had to admit that her Naga-kun was doing a good job at running this place.

Since coming to this world, Karasu made sure to keep her ear to the ground as she listened for any stories about her second cousin. She had heard about his victory at the Siege of Korou Fortress as he led the Anti-Tyrant Alliance. She also heard how he managed to prevent Son Go and Sou Gi from going to war. She also heard about how he courageously defended Touka Village from an army of bandits, saving many lives.

Karasu remembered his birthday wish from many years ago as he wanted to be a hero when he grew up.

"You've made your wish come true, Naga-kun," Karasu smiled proudly.

Karasu spotted Ryofu taking all her pets out for a walk. It boggled her that a girl who shared the name of the infamous Treacherous Phoenix General could be so good with animals. Walking alongside Ryofu was her advisor and adopted little sister Chinkyuu.

"Ryofu Hosen," Karasu spoke evenly. "I thought you were Naga-kun's bodyguard. What are you doing out here?"

"Taking my pets for a walk," Ryofu answered. The dogs and cats all glared at Karasu, hissing and barking at her threateningly. "They don't seem to like you."

"Well, I've never been good with animals," Karasu shrugged. "Anyway, according to rumor, you are supposed to be strong. I want to test those claims."

"You're challenging me?" Ryofu asked and Karasu nodded. "Very well. Time and place."

"Right here," Karasu drew her odachi, "Right _now_."

* * *

"Stupid paperwork..." grumbled Nagata as he massaged his shoulders while he took a walk with Kanu in the village.

"It is necessary work, Nagata-sama," Kanu reminded.

"I know, but still, I really need a break from reading and signing so much," Nagata told her.

Suddenly, several soldiers ran past them, accidentally bumping into Nagata.

"Stop! Apologize at once!" Kanu ordered. The soldiers stopped and bowed apologetically.

"We're sorry, Gaim-sama, Kanu-dono!" the soldiers hastily apologized.

"Why do you seem to be in a hurry?" Nagata asked. He spotted Bacho who was running in the same direction. "Hey, Sui. What's going on?"

"Your cousin challenged Ren to a fight. We're going to go and watch," Bacho stated before she went.

"Kara-chan and Ren? In the middle of the village?" Nagata asked surprisingly.

"We should go, Nagata-sama," Kanu suggested.

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me twice," Nagata agreed. He needed to see this too and stop it before things escalated.

* * *

Karasu and Ryofu were in the middle of their duel. Surrounding them were villagers and the soldiers who were watching. Nagata pushed his way through the crowd to get to the front so he could see what was happening. He could see that Ryofu was carrying her signature Heaven Piercing Halberd and Karasu was armed with her odachi that she named "Black Blood Spiller".

Besides Bacho, Batai and Chouhi were also watching the duel as both Ryofu and Karasu continued to fight, cheering loudly for the redhead to win. Nagata was speechless as he watched as well. Sparks flew as the Heaven Piercer and Black Blood Spiller repeatedly collided with each other.

Karasu jumped back from an overhead strike, causing Ryofu to make a crater in the ground. Karasu realized that Ryofu's strength wasn't the stuff of rumors. She truly was a monster in human skin.

Karasu's bloodthirsty grin just widened as she became even more excited. Bandits were weak, and even with their numbers they were no challenge. Ryofu, however, was the real deal with the strength to match thousands.

With a loud battle cry, Karasu shot at Ryofu with her sword poised to stab. Ryofu parried but Karasu recovered and swung her sword, aiming for Ryofu's head. Ryofu dodged and swung at Karasu who simply ducked before she aimed to slash Ryofu's midsection. The tanned girl jumped back to avoid the attack but Karasu used this chance to close the distance again as they resumed their clash.

"Kick her butt, Ren!" cheered Batai.

"Show her why you're called the Insane Warrior!" added Bacho.

"Yeah! Go Ren! Smash her butt!" Chouhi yelled.

"Nagata-sama, this is getting out of hand," Kanu spoke worriedly.

"I know," Nagata agreed as he decided to put an end to this duel.

"ALRIGHT, STOP! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Nagata ordered. In all the excitement, nobody even noticed him until he raised his voice. The audience went silent as Ryofu and Karasu stopped their duel.

"Nagata-sama..." Ryofu whispered as she lowered her weapon.

"Naga-kun..." Karasu quietly uttered as Nagata approached them.

Nagata glared at the soldiers. "Don't you guys have work to do?" The soldiers bowed apologetically and dispersed as did the villagers. "Bacho, Batai, Chouhi. Stay where you are."

The three officers gulped as Nagata addressed them. He was serious if he wasn't calling them by their true names.

"What's the problem, Naga-kun?" Karasu asked as Nagata looked at her disapprovingly.

"Why were you fighting Ren?" Nagata asked.

"I just wanted to see if the claims of her strength were true," Karasu shrugged.

"So this was just to prove your might?" Nagata asked. He turned to Ryofu. "And why did you have to accept?"

"Never back down," Ryofu answered and Nagata sighed.

"You gotta learn to pick your battles."

"Pets did not like her," she added. Nagata did not expect that answer.

"Wait, what? You know what, never mind. If you wanted to spar, you could do it in the training area." He then turned to face Bacho, Batai and Chouhi. "As for you three, you're high-ranking officers of our military force. You should all be setting a good example for the soldiers and put a stop to this instead of encouraging it."

"Sorry, Onii-chan..." Chouhi frowned.

"We apologize as well," Bacho apologized as she and Batai bowed in front of him.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," Nagata advised them. Kanu didn't need to add anything. He had said everything that was on her mind. Still, her fellow officers needed a lesson in discipline. She would be glad to administer it later.

Suddenly, a villager came running towards him. He looked absolutely frightened, so it couldn't be anything good.

"Gaim-sama! Gaim-sama! There's trouble! Trouble in the marketplace!"

Nagata's eyes widened in alarm and he turned to everyone. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

When Nagata and his friends arrived, they found the source of the trouble. It was an attack by the RinJyuKen Akugata. Villagers were already fleeing the scene with the help of the soldiers. Several soldiers had tried to fight the Rinrinshi, only ending up getting injured by the monster instead.

"Yes, run! Run away from Goki-sama!" cackled the RinJyuKen Beastman. Resembling a cockroach, he truly was a disgusting sight. His body was covered in leather armor that resembled the exoskeleton of the insect he was based on and he also wore a cloak resembling cockroach wings. On his chest was a big cockroach head with the antennae stretching up before curving over his shoulders. His face resembled a human's with a black cockroach-like mask covering the upper half of his face.

"Stop this at once!" Nagata commanded as he confronted the Rinrinshi, joined by his officers.

"Ah, so Gaim-sama and the Shoku Warriors have decided to honor Goki-sama with their presence! Goki-sama is pleased!" Goki laughed.

"He has a high opinion of himself, Nagata-sama," Kanu said in disgust.

"Yes, so let's knock him down a peg," agreed Nagata as he prepared to strap on his SengokuDriver. However, Karasu put up her arm in front of him, stopping him.

"Naga-kun, you don't need to waste your time on such an insignificant opponent," Karasu told him.

"What did you call Goki-sama, bitch!?" demanded Goki.

" _Insignificant_. No, you're less than that. You're just a piece of trash to grind under my foot," Karasu taunted as she reached into her kimono and pulled out a _SengokuDriver_ of her own, shocking everyone.

"Kara-chan...?" uttered Nagata in shock and disbelief.

Karasu placed the Driver to her waist, causing the belt to materialize. The Rider Indicator on the left side displayed the illustration of a helmet which resembled Gaim's, only in red with short fin-like extensions from the top. She then took out a Lockseed which had a red apple in front and marked with the code L.S.-TABOO.

"Henshin," Karasu said softly as she unlocked the Lockseed.

 **[RINGO!]**

A Helheim portal zipped open above her, allowing a red apple Armor Part to descend as it hovered over her head. She swiftly locked her Lockseed into the SengokuDriver and hit the Cutting Blade.

 **[LOCK ON! COME ON!]**

The Ringo Armor Part dropped on her head, forming her Ride Wear suit. The Armor Part quickly disassembled to form her armor. It opened and folded like the other Apple Armor Parts, sporting spiked shoulders and a chestplate with two sharp upward points in front.

 **[RINGO ARMS! DESIRE FORBIDDEN FRUITS!]**

Everyone studied Karasu's armored form once it finished forming. The helmet resembled Gaim's, only it was red with fins shaped like bat ears framing the pale yellow visor. Her Ride Wear suit was silver with black sides on the torso and black boots that were trimmed in red. She had red and black armor plating on her forearms as well as a skirt and loin cloth combo hanging from her waist. She wielded a shield which was the Apple Reflecter, similar to Mars' signature Arms Weapon. Sheathed in the shield was the Sword Bringer.

"Who are you?" Goki demanded.

"Kamen Rider...No, I guess you can call me Armored War Goddess of Forbidden Desire, Idunn!" Idunn declared as she drew her Sword Bringer. "Now, I'll splatter your guts!"

"Rinshi!" Goki called as he summoned the RinJyuKen footsoldiers. "Get her!" The Rinshi brandished their spears and literally hopped into action. They charged towards her, but the zombies were intercepted instead by Nagata and his officers.

"Kara-chan, you handle their boss! We'll handle the cannon fodder!" Nagata told her as he slashed a Rinshi with his katanas.

"I'll fight as well, Nagata-sama!" declared Kanu loyally.

"Oi-ryah!" Chouhi sent several Rinshi flying with her Viper Spear. Bacho and Batai struck them down with their cross yari. Ryofu instantly turned them to dust with her Heaven Piercer.

Idunn smiled as Nagata barked orders and coordinated his generals. She narrowed her eyes and focused them on Goki.

Goki rushed at Idunn but then she surprised him and shocked all the others by opening a Helheim portal next to her before she jumped inside of it. Then, a moment later, another portal opened up behind Goki and Idunn jumped out of it to land a slash across his back. He whirled around to strike her, but she jumped back into the closing portal before a new one opened above Goki and she dropped down to slash him in the face.

"She's creating portals at will..." Kanu's eyes were wide in surprise. Nagata was speechless as he witnessed Idunn using this mysterious power. As far as he knew, the only way a Rider could open Helheim portals was through the use of a Lockseed to summon Inves or by using a Lockvehicle. He could already see the tactical advantage of having someone with such ability on their side.

Another slash from Idunn sent Goki tumbling across the ground. He groaned in pain from the strike.

"You're finished," Idunn declared as she raised her sword to land the finishing blow.

Goki panicked and quickly called forth his special technique.

" _Ringi! Gokiburi Mure!_ "

The Sword Bringer came down, but did no damage as Goki's body broke apart into a swarm of cockroaches. Idunn recoiled in disgust as the swarm surrounded her before they latched onto her body.

"Get off me! Get off me!" shouted Idunn as she flailed about. The cockroaches on her body clung on stubbornly as she tried to shake them off. She then felt her energy being slowly drained by the cockroaches before they got off her and reformed into Goki.

"Ah, that's some delicious energy," Goki uttered contently. He then reached into his cloak and pulled out balls of garbage. They smelled utterly foul and could induce vomiting with just a whiff.

"Take this! _Ringi! Haihin Nageru_!"

Idunn was repeatedly pelted by balls of horrible garbage. The stench made her sick and she could feel herself being overwhelmed by the horrifying odor.

"Oh, hell!" Idunn gagged as the horrible fumes invaded her nose. "If I end up vomiting in my helmet, it will be the worst!"

"Kara-chan!" cried Nagata as he slashed a Rinshi across the chest. He immediately strapped on his SengokuDriver and activated his default Lockseed to aid her.

" **ORANGE!"**

Idunn was on her hands and knees as she was covered by Goki's garbage. She could barely stand due to the overwhelming stench and Goki was coming towards her. He took out a rusty sword from his cloak and raised it over his head.

"Zaijian, Armored War Goddess!" crowed Goki as he brought it down on Idunn.

 **CLANG!**

The rusted blade connected, but not with its target. It was parried by an orange sword and Goki looked up to see Gaim glaring at him.

 **[ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

"Uh-oh," Goki gulped.

 **POW!**

A punch to his face sent the disgusting Rinrinshi flying and tumbling.

"Kara-chan, are you OK?" Gaim asked in concern. The smell got into his nose and he recoiled. "Gah! You stink!"

"I know..." gasped Idunn. "I can...I can barely breathe."

"Use your Sparking function. The energy wave should disperse the trash," Gaim suggested.

Idunn gripped her Cutting Blade and slowly brought it down over her Lockseed. It sliced once, twice, and finally thrice over it.

 **[COME ON! RINGO SPARKING!]**

Idunn's Ringo Arms returned to its fruit-like Armor Part shape and spun. It glowed brightly as the trash on her body was thrown off and dispersed, leaving her Ride Wear suit unstained. Her armor then folded back onto her body as she rose to her feet, completely reenergized.

"Arigato, Naga-kun," Idunn said gratefully.

Meanwhile, Goki was recovering from the punch Gaim had given him. He saw his Rinshi fall to the Shoku Warriors and grimaced. Reaching into his cloak, he took out an A-Class Lockseed and unlocked it.

This caused a Helheim portal to open and allow a Lion Inves to come out. This was the stronger version of the Lion Inves with wings on its back. Ferocious and wild, even for Inves, the Lion Inves was covered in red organic armor with an orange mane and long sharp claws.

Goki gave the order, "Get them!"

The Lion Inves roared and lunged towards Idunn and Gaim, but the orange-clad Armored War God quickly intercepted the Lion Inves.

"Kara-chan, let me handle this! The dirty cockroach is all yours!"

"Thank you," Idunn nodded and she turned to glare coldly at Goki. He was going to pay for humiliating her and covering her in garbage.

The Lion Inves threw Gaim off and it slashed him repeatedly with its claws. Sparks flew with each strike as Gaim backpedaled. It then struck him with a violent slash across the chest and sent him tumbling.

"Ugh..." Gaim grunted as he lay on the ground. The Lion Inves stood over him but then Ryofu came and struck it with a punch, knocking it 50 feet backwards.

"Nagata-sama," Ryofu said to Gaim as she helped him up to his feet.

"Thanks, Ren," Gaim nodded and he returned his attention to the Lion Inves.

Meanwhile, Idunn was slashing the Cockroach Rinrinshi furiously as sparks flew with each strike. Goki's sword was broken when he tried to hit her but ended up hitting the Apple Reflecter instead. The Armored War Goddess then landed a brutal strike across his chest, sending him flying.

"Ah! Goki-sama is down! Goki-sama is down!" panicked Goki as he was on his back and unable to get back up.

"This is where your story ends," Idunn declared as she hit her Cutting Blade.

 **[COME ON! RINGO SQUASH!]**

Goki managed to roll back onto his front and pick himself up. "Ah, Goki-sama is up." However, it was already too late for him as Idunn was prepared to finish him off.

Idunn shot towards Goki with incredible speed. Her sword glowed and she ran it through Goki's chest. Instantly, she withdrew her blade and brought it down to execute a vertical slash, slicing Goki from the top of his head down to his groin. Spinning on her heel, she cut him with a horizontal slash before she turned her back to Goki as she sheathed her sword. Goki fell to pieces before the disgusting Rinrinshi exploded.

Back with Gaim, he and Ryofu were working together to fight the Lion Inves. As Ryofu kept the Inves at bay with her strength and Heaven Piercer, Gaim switched Lockseeds.

 **[KACHIDOKI! LOCK ON! SOIYA! KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI, EI, OH!]**

The Lion Inves roared as it tried to run past Ryofu and get to Gaim. As an Inves, its first instinct was to eat Lockseeds and attack anything that got in its way. Ryofu was proving to be quite the troublesome obstacle as her strength prevented it from getting past her. The scent of Gaim's Lockseeds was driving it mad with hunger and it wanted to devour them all to gain more power and perhaps evolve.

Gaim took out his DJ Gun and ordered, "Ren! Send it flying!"

Ryofu obeyed and used her Heaven Piercer to throw the Lion Inves into the sky. It went flying before it caught itself and hovered in the air. With a roar, it dove straight towards Gaim.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

The Kachidoki Lockseed was loaded into the DJ Gun and aimed at the Lion Inves as it was coming at him. Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger.

 **[KACHIDOKI CHARGE!]**

The DJ Gun fired like a cannon, shooting a large ball of energy at the Lion Inves. Unable to dodge it in time, the Inves' eyes widened in panic before it was hit, causing it to explode.

With the destruction of Goki, the Rinshi and the Inves, the Shoku Warriors were victorious.

Gaim removed the Kachidoki Lockseed from his DJ Gun and closed it, causing his armor to vanish. He approached Ryofu with a smile and raised his hand to her.

"High five, Ren!"

Ryofu, familiar with the gesture from witnessing Hideyoshi and Kenshin doing it, smacked her palm against Nagata's. He winced before he flapped his hand to shake off the pain. He then turned his gaze towards Idunn who was walking towards them after having defeated her opponent.

"Kara-chan..." Nagata had questions and Idunn knew he wanted to know how she was able to become a Rider. Knowing this, she closed her Lockseed and unlocked it from her SengokuDriver, causing the armor to flash and vanish from her body.

Karasu explained, "Before I came here, I acquired the Driver and Lockseed. I just knew it was a good idea since you had yours."

"And you didn't tell us, because...?"

"I just wanted to surprise you, Naga-kun."

"I'm surprised, alright. _Very_ surprised. Well, this actually explains how you were able to take on 400 bandits by yourself. Even your skills aren't enough to take on those odds without a boost."

Cheers erupted from the villagers as Karasu looked at them curiously. "Why are they cheering?"

"They're cheering for you, Kara-chan. You're a hero and it looks like they recognize you as an Armored War Goddess."

"That was awesome, Idunn-chan!" Bacho smacked her back excitedly. Karasu frowned in response but then she looked at Nagata's face and smiled. Perhaps involving herself in this short celebration wouldn't be such a bad idea.

* * *

Afterwards, the officers of the Shoku Faction had a feast to celebrate Karasu's induction into their ranks. As an Armored War Goddess, she would make a great addition to their team, and would make sure that Shoku was a much safer place because of her power. The feast was prepared by Kochu and Nagata who made everyone's favorites. Karasu recognized the dishes made by Nagata instantly and smiled as she enjoyed them with Nagata and everyone.

Nagata was pretty happy to be reunited with someone from his family. To be honest, he was feeling a little homesick, but Karasu's arrival lifted his spirits. Karasu would be a great addition and there was no question about where her loyalties lay. She already had his trust.

After the feast, Karasu returned to her new bedroom. As all her belongings included only her equipment and the clothes on her back, she really didn't have much to unpack. She noticed the eyes of her mask glow and went to pick it up. She sat down on her new bed and put the mask on before she spoke.

"They've started to trust me. It wasn't very difficult. All I did to earn their trust was to kill a useless Rinrinshi. Just remember your end of the deal. When this is all over, you will send me and Naga-kun home. Until then, you will have my cooperation."

When she was finished talking, she smiled in a way that lacked any sort of warmth.

When she was little, everyone always praised her, pampered her to no end. Many girls envied her, but they didn't know the reality of it: isolation. She could never have anything she wanted and was forced to obey the rules. As the clan's heiress, it was expected.

That was until _her_ Naga-kun came. Karasu wanted to fly free ever since Nagata showed her that she could be just that. Although he would get in trouble, Nagata didn't care. He showed her the true beauty of this world. Sometimes even nobles wished to be free. They were always bound by obligations and responsibility, some before they were even ready. Now, right here, she could be free and be with her beloved second cousin.

She had always loved Nagata. Always! In fact, she loved him so much that she had always tried to protect him! All those other girls who wanted to get to know him were all just selfish, superficial hussies who would only hurt him in the end! Only she could truly protect him! Only she could truly appreciate him as she knew how wonderful he was.

Now her Nagata's heart had been stolen by another girl! Not only that, he was also surrounded by other girls who admired him as well!

They were all just shallow! Shallow! None of them could truly understand how wonderful he actually was! They didn't know him like she did!

She took her odachi and drew it out before she stabbed the floor repeatedly as she bit her lower lip, drawing blood as she broke the skin.

"He's mine. He's mine. He's mine. He's mine. He's _MINE...!_ "

As she continued to chant and stab the floor, her eyes glowed an unnatural blood red.

* * *

 **ARMORED WAR GODS BIO TIME!**

 **Name:** Karasu Oda

 **Alter-Ego:** Armored War Goddess Idunn

 **Epithet(s):** The Forbidden Desire, Black-Winged Shinigami

 **Faction:** Shoku

Karasu Oda is the heiress of the Oda Clan. She attends a private all-girls school and as such is rarely able to see her beloved second cousin, Nagata whom she affectionately addresses as 'Naga-kun'. While her beauty, intelligence and skills have earned her admirers, she doesn't know how to make friends. Her father is Kurogane Oda, whom Nagata knows as Uncle Kuro. As heiress, Karasu is expected to take over as head of the Oda Clan and as such she also needs a husband. While she has many suitors, she has her heart set on Nagata becoming her husband someday.

She is completely in love with Nagata to the point of obsession. She's mostly responsible for him not getting a girlfriend as she somehow made sure no girl approached him so she could have him all to herself. She is rather possessive and has a scary temper when triggered. Nagata is oblivious to her true feelings for him and sees her as a sister and not as a potential romantic partner.

As she is the heiress of the Oda Clan, she is treated with respect from a young age. She was always treated kindly. However, she later discovered that they were only nice to her because of her title. Her mother also left her when she was young, leaving her under the care of her father who was rather neglectful as he left her care with the caretakers. The only real family she felt she had was her Aunt Ruby who treated her like a human being and also her second cousin Nagata. After Ruby's death, she focuses all her love onto Nagata, giving birth to her obsession.

In combat, Karasu wields an odachi singlehandedly with brutal efficiency. She is capable of striking with incredible force and speed, defeating multiple opponents at once. As Idunn, this combat proficiency is further enhanced with the Sword Bringer and Apple Reflecter. She also takes advantage of her unique ability to open and close Helheim portals at will to dodge and ambush her opponents. Due to her bloodthirsty nature, this ability just makes her deadlier than before.

* * *

 **Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

 **Ringo Arms:** Accessed through the Forbidden Ringo Lockseed (L.S.-TABOO). This is another example of the apple-based Lockseeds which are used by Son Go's Kamuro and Mars. The equipment is identical to Mars' as Idunn is armed with both the Sword Bringer and Apple Reflecter Arms Weapons. Idunn is unique among the Armored War Gods as she has the ability to open Helheim portals at will, an ability that has not been demonstrated by Mars or Kamuro. She uses this ability while transformed and in battle, using the portals to avoid attacks and launch sneak attacks from any direction. It shows she can open the portal from both sides and this makes Idunn a dangerously unpredictable opponent as you can't tell where her attack will come from next.

* * *

 **Lost Scrolls of the RinJyuKen**

 **Cockroach-Ken:** Utilized by Goki, the technique utilizes techniques that cause disgust. The practitioners smell horrible and the odor is so distracting it allows the practitioner to attack unhindered. Though, it is rendered ineffective against opponents who lack a sense of smell.

 **Gokiburi Mure:** _Cockroach Swarm_ is a technique that allows the user to turn into a swarm of cockroaches that envelop the opponent. As people are normally grossed out by cockroaches, being enveloped by the disgusting insects is a horrible feeling. The cockroaches also drain energy from the target, rendering them weak while the Cockroach-Ken user is able to regain their strength at the same time.

 **Haihin Nageru:** _Garbage Throw_ is another disgusting technique used by Goki. He throws balls of garbage at his opponent, covering them with it. The stench is so foul that they begin to suffocate. This incapacitates them so that the Cockroach-Ken user can attack them.

* * *

 **KRC:** Alright, so to address the reviewers of the previous chapter, I thank you for taking the time to comment. Now, while most of you enjoyed the 'Baihu Arc', there were a few of you disappointed by how anticlimactic it was. Especially since Zangetsu-Shin is once again...Nise. I agree. Nise is not the most competent or intimidating. He even flopped Bujin Gaim. I also got alternate ideas that could've worked instead, but by that time the chapters were online, revising them again would not be right. I mean, I write what I wanna write because I like to write. That's it. I'm not aiming to make a book deal or movie deal. I just enjoy telling a story and sharing it. It is to be expected that not everyone will enjoy it. Some will take issue and dislike points of the story, and have their own complaints, and say something ruins it for them. But, it doesn't have to. Still, something small can have huge consequences. I can't argue with that. I just hope I will be able to improve so I can satisfy, impress, and have more people enjoy reading this story as much as I do writing it.

Now, going back to this chapter...

And this chapter debuts a new Rider and possible ally. She seems to have a real vicious streak and lust for battle. However, it seems Karasu isn't exactly all she seems as noted by Ryofu's pets. She also seems to display yandere tendencies based on the final scene. Just what is her true agenda? BTW, I based Karasu's appearance on Raven Branwen from RWBY, but I gave her amber eyes instead of red eyes. It seemed appropriate as his adopted mother is based on Yang from the same show. Now Shoku has three Armored War Gods. However, is she truly the one they need?

 **TFP:** Well, a new face enters the fray and at first glance she's on Gaim's side. However, it seems that she's playing her own game and has no desire to have Nagata stay with the people he has grown so close to. It seems like there is a yandere in the house. Brrr…Scary!

 **BL92:** Well, looks like there's a new Armored War God in town. And that God is the Goddess of Forbidden Desire. Although I thought Karasu will have red eyes like Raven from RWBY and make her official debut in S6, but Chrome says that he wanted her to be more like a mirror version of Nagata's aunt with amber eyes and to make her appearance early in S5. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. But the real question is, who is she talking to beneath her mask and what is her true allegiance? Oh and one more thing, on the bright side, Chrome made Karasu's eyes turned red like Yang from RWBY whenever she's angry, which at least it wasn't a total loss and it turns out better than I thought.


	8. The Wandering Strategist

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **KRC:** I'm happy about the positive feedback I've gotten from introducing Karasu. I promise though to explore her character and make sure to keep you all guessing. Rest assured, she isn't going to become stale. At least, I hope not. I will put in some effort to develop her character properly. And yes, she's a scary yandere. You can tell from the unstable behavior she displayed at the end of the chapter.

 **BL92:** Looks like the last chapter got a good feedback from the debut of Karasu Oda aka Idunn, Armored War Goddess of Forbidden Desire. We will find out of her true allegiance real soon on S6. Also a fair warning to all readers who read the last chapter that I forgot to mention on my A/N, don't get nightmares about her slicing and dicing you up like Freddy Kruger except she's like the Grim Reaper wearing a crow mask. So watch out readers, she's got her odachi and she's not afraid to use it so don't lose your head or any of your body parts. So good luck on avoiding the Black Winged Shinigami's wrath and staying alive in your nightmares. Also when you see crows at your window or a flock of them following you at night that means she's coming to get you. So here's a thought: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES AND HEAD FOR THE HILLS! SHE'S A KILLING MACHINE! DON'T STOP RUNNING FOR NOTHING! Nah, I'm just joking around. Or am I? Oh and one more thing, don't get nightmares of Chosen in his underwear in this chapter as well or else you go blind by his creepiness for a week. So shield your eyes.

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Age of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

 **Chapter 8: The Wandering Strategist**

 _Mitsuki was in a pawn shop, trying to persuade the man at the counter to buy all of his things that were in a box. The man was dressed pretty oddly, but Mitsuki heard that he was just an eccentric type of guy. How else would he wear a green overcoat, polka-dotted bow tie, top hat and could call it stylish?_

" _Are you sure you want to sell these items to me?" Mr. Liquer, the pawn shop's owner, inquired._

" _Just take them! I just want them out of my sight! All of them!" Mitsuki demanded._

 _Mitsuki looked back into the box. The items inside were mementos of good times in the past, but now all they did was cause him great pain. He just wanted them gone and to move on with his life._

 _As he harshly pushed the box towards the man, one of the items he had placed in it dropped out. It caught Mitsuki's attention and he picked it up. After that, Mitsuki just stood motionless, staring at what he was holding._

 _The item was a marble bracelet his little sister had made for him when they were kids. The bracelet, however, did not have a lot of marbles. That was because his sister only added marbles to represent the good times she shared with her family._

" _Will you be selling that item as well?" Mr. Liquer asked, referring to the marble bracelet._

" _I think I'll hold onto this one. You can have the rest," Mitsuki quickly added as he pocketed the bracelet. Mitsuki took the money and left the pawn shop, never looking back. A few blocks away, he suddenly heard the sound of glass shattering._

 _He knew that the noise couldn't mean anything good. Someone was probably in trouble. He tried to ignore it and move on, minding his own business._

" _It's none of my business. It's none of my business. It's none of my business," Mitsuki told himself repeatedly before he suddenly turned back around and ran towards the source of the noise. "Damn it!"_

 _Mitsuki returned to the pawn shop and saw Mr. Liquer being harassed by some thugs._

" _Gentlemen, please. I insist that you stop," Mr. Liquer asked politely as the thugs started thrashing his shop._

" _Sorry, weirdo, but you didn't pay your protection fee this month," one of the thugs told him._

" _A protection fee? I was unaware of such a thing."_

" _It's a newly implemented policy. So, pay up if you don't want us to break any more of your things."_

" _Hey, what the hell's going on here?" Mitsuki demanded as he entered the shop._

" _Beat it, kid. None of your business." One of the thugs shoved Mitsuki back. However, this just caused the young man to retaliate as he punched the thug hard across the face._

 _ **WHACK!**_

 _The thug was sent reeling by the punch. It caused a bruise to form on his face and he spat out a tooth._

" _Why you!" Mitsuki was punched in the mouth as well and he wiped the blood from his lips. He glared at the thug and the two of them started brawling. The other thugs, forgetting why they were in the shop, started to cheer as the two continued to brawl._

" _It's a good thing I have this place insured," Mr. Liquer muttered as he took out his phone and called the police. With all the thugs distracted by the brawl in the middle of his pawn shop, none of them noticed until the police came._

 _When the police sirens were heard, the thugs immediately made a break for it. The police came and tried to arrest Mitsuki, only for Mr. Liquer to tell them that Mitsuki had come to save him from the miscreants._

 _Mr. Liquer gave his statement and Mitsuki was allowed to leave the scene. Now he was in a bad mood and stopped at a convenience store to get something to drink._

 _Mitsuki sat down on a bench and groaned as he rubbed his shoulder. He popped open a cold can of soda and started to sip. A moment later, someone sat down next to him._

" _Mind giving me a sip?" the stranger asked. Mitsuki glared but handed him his other can of soda. "Thanks."_

 _The two drank in silence before the stranger introduced himself, "I'm Saito."_

" _Akechi," Mitsuki responded, giving out his surname._

" _I saw you beat up some of my guys. You're really strong," praised Saito._

" _So, those guys were with you, huh? Did you know they were harassing a shopkeeper?" Mitsuki asked._

" _Yeah, I keep telling them not to, but they won't listen. Greedy idiots," Saito frowned._

" _Then keep them in line," Mitsuki shot back._

" _Hey, I'm the only one in charge, and I can't keep an eye on them all the time," Saito said defensively._

" _People who make excuses are weak."_

" _On that, we can both agree. So, anyway, how about you join my gang? I mean, I need someone to help me keep my guys in line and you seem like the kind of guy that can do it," Saito offered._

" _And what's in it for me?" Mitsuki asked._

" _Well, you look like a kid who's lonely. Plus, we have Fight Club once a week," Saito answered._

" _What do you mean by 'Fight Club'?"_

" _First rule of Fight Club is that we don't discuss about Fight Club. So, you in or out?"_

 _Mitsuki didn't think long to consider it as he shrugged, "Sure, why not? It's not like I have anything better to do."_

 _Later, Mitsuki found himself inside of a cage, facing Saito. According to Saito, this was part of the gang's initiation. New members would have to fight someone in the cage and last long enough. If you managed to impress Saito, you got to join the gang._

" _You know, you can leave if you want." Saito cracked his knuckles. "I wouldn't blame you."_

" _I don't retreat, I advance head on," Mitsuki said before charging straight towards his opponent. He aimed a punch and socked Saito in the face, knocking him back. Saito recovered and anticipated the next blow. He took hold of Mitsuki's arm, twisted it, and kneed him in the gut before flipping him onto his back._

" _Give up yet?" Saito asked._

" _Never!" Mitsuki got back to his feet and punched at Saito who blocked, but Mitsuki grabbed hold of the blocking arm to pull Saito within his range for a headbutt. Saito recoiled and Mitsuki tackled into him. Saito caught him by the shoulders and returned the headbutt, sending Mitsuki staggering back._

 _Mitsuki and Saito continued to trade blows, neither of them giving up. The gang members around the cage cheered loudly, making bets, but the two fighters ignored them completely._

 _It was all over with a cross-counter and both of them were knocked onto their backs._

 _Saito groaned and got up into a sitting position and back on his feet. He limped over to where Mitsuki was lying and offered his hand._

" _You know, kid. I like you," Saito smiled as Mitsuki took his hand and was pulled up. "Welcome to the Nega Gang."_

 _This was the start of a bond of brotherhood between two very like-minded young men._

* * *

 **Now, let's get back to the main story...**

It was another day in Sou Gi, and Sousou was sitting on her throne with Mitsuki and Juniku at her side. On that day, Sousou said something rather surprising.

"You know, if I were to take a husband, I wouldn't mind if it were Gaim," Sousou confessed. Mitsuki and Juniku's jaws dropped speechlessly.

"Karin, I thought the one you wanted was Kanu," Mitsuki responded.

Sousou replied, "True, I desire Kanu because of her beauty and talent. Unfortunately, I can't have her since she's devoted herself to Gaim."

"But, still, to take a husband..." Juniku started to object.

Sousou interrupted, "As a ruler, I'm expected to have an heir to take over once I step down. My heir needs to be strong and I don't see anyone else more worthy than Gaim to sire my child. That is unless you would like to play that role, Mitsuki."

"Sorry. I'm not a lolicon," Mitsuki immediately objected. He quickly ducked to avoid an orange that was thrown at his face.

"Then you see my dilemma," Sousou replied, her left eye twitching slightly at being called a loli again. "If I want an heir and Kanu, I have to take him for myself." Her eyes narrowed as she swore, "The Blue King will be _mine_."

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Juniku paced back and forth in her room as Mitsuki watched her, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. "I can't believe Karin-sama would want a horrible man as her spouse!"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Mitsuki agreed. Minus the horrible part, he personally never saw Nagata as a match for Sousou. Their ideals clashed and there was no way Nagata would change his ideals to fit with Sousou's ambition. Sousou would also not compromise with anyone.

"I can understand that Gaim is a great leader and powerful warrior, but am I not enough!?" ranted Juniku.

Mitsuki reassured, "Karin doesn't need someone like Oda. He's too compassionate."

"Yes, you're right. Gaim might be a good leader to his people, but doesn't hold a candle to Karin-sama. However, Karin-sama won't give up until she gets what she wants. She wants Kanu, and if she gets Gaim then she can kill two birds with one stone!"

"And it may mean Gi gets absorbed into Shoku," Mitsuki grimaced. He wanted Sou Gi to rule over all, not end up absorbed into another kingdom through marriage. Sure, it would be better if Shoku was absorbed into Gi, but then what would that mean for his rivalry with Nagata?

"That's right! Karin-sama wants to unify the land under her banner! She can't do that if Sou Gi is absorbed by Shoku!" exclaimed Juniku.

"Then we just have to make sure this doesn't go any further. Nip it in the bud," Mitsuki suggested.

"Yes, you have to kill Gaim," Juniku decided.

"Um..." Mitsuki cocked an eyebrow at the extreme suggestion. "How about we shelve that idea for later? Like it or not, we need him to fight the RinJyuKen Akugata. Afterwards, well, we'll take care of him." While he would love nothing more than to prove who was superior between the two of them, he never thought of outright killing Nagata.

He and Juniku rarely agreed on anything, but they were still comrades. While she still considered Mitsuki a brute with his violent methods and how he usually interacted with Sousou, she begrudgingly accepted the fact that he was loyal to Sousou and wanted what was best for her. Juniku didn't even resent him for being made Sousou's sworn brother. While Juniku may never admit it out loud, she respected Mitsuki. He could have easily usurped Sousou's position with his power and nobody would be able to stop him. Instead, he chose to serve as Sou Gi's Armored War God.

"Yes, we just need to show Karin-sama she doesn't need Gaim," Juniku stated firmly.

"Oda isn't good enough for her," agreed Mitsuki.

"That's right! Karin-sama needs no man!" Juniku declared and then blinked before she amended. "Well, except for you." She felt embarrassed about admitting that. Men were just vulgar and brutish. She didn't even consider the soldiers that served Sousou as anything but pawns to accomplish her ambition.

However, Mitsuki and Marcus were different. Mitsuki was a brute, but he was clearly loyal with no ulterior motives. It took some time for her to get used to Marcus though. He was rather flamboyant and eccentric. However, he was someone Juniku considered a trusted comrade since he didn't have much interest in power. He just wanted to pursue his art while helping the Chou Sisters pursue their dream.

"Hello~!" Chosen greeted as he appeared before Mitsuki and Juniku. Unfortunately, for the two Sou Gi officers, the strange man had appeared only wearing his pink thong.

"KYAAAAAA! Mitsuki, what is this...this...abomination!?" Juniku shrieked as she hid behind Mitsuki. This thing may look like a man, and had rippling muscles, but his appearance was disgusting. Why wasn't he wearing any clothes!?

"Keifa...this is Chosen...and I'm ashamed to admit that he's the guy who has been helping us out," said Mitsuki.

"Why do you say it like that?" Chosen pouted.

"Just put on some damn clothes you queer!" Mitsuki snapped.

"Hmph, fine," Chosen snapped his fingers and his pink clothing appeared. "How's that? Better?"

"Don't you wear anything that isn't pink?" Mitsuki's right eyebrow twitched.

"It takes a man comfortable with his feminine side to wear pink," Chosen defended.

"Well, then it's perfect for you. Now, do you mind telling me why you're even here? You're starting to scare Keifa."

"Oh, I'm just here to tell you about what has happened in Son Go. You see, another Sovereign has awakened and chosen its host," Chosen informed them.

"Another Sovereign?" Juniku asked.

"Is it Zangetsu?" guessed Mitsuki.

Chosen smiled broadly, "Yes, the White Tiger, and his debut was spectacular! So, that only means two more will awaken and choose two more warriors to hold their powers. I wonder, could you be one of them?"

Honestly, Mitsuki didn't think about it all that much. However, after seeing the kind of power Hideyoshi had displayed against Chojo and hearing about how Zangetsu had gained such power, he began to wonder how he would be able to get his hands on such power. With how much stronger their enemies were becoming, it was always good to find a way to gain an advantage over them.

* * *

Shortly after his meeting with Chosen, Mitsuki was out of the city with the Crimson Guard. Sousou had received reports of a gang of bandits terrorizing the villages close to Sou Gi's borders. These villages were within imperial territory, but Sousou had never considered adding them to her territory as they weren't very significant. Still, Mitsuki decided to go out with his Crimson Guard to take care of the bandit problem. It was better than staying in the city and doing nothing with his time. As much fun as training his men was, they needed these missions to gain experience.

According to the reports, the bandits had set up their camp in an old imperial outpost. These bandits were a bit different than the run of the mill thugs and thieves that ran around unchecked. These bandits used to be imperial soldiers.

After the fall of Rakuyo, the soldiers who had survived were abandoned by their superiors and the lords they used to serve. With nobody left to serve, that left them to find other ways to make a living. Some of them went back to their families and went on with their lives, becoming farmers and merchant or took on whatever jobs to make a living. However, the rest of them turned to a life of crime to get by.

These bandits blamed the Armored War Gods for putting them in such a state, forcing them to become bandits. They decided that the best way to get their revenge and also make a living was to raid villages and towns that did not have any form of protection. They always managed to get away with it, and they killed anyone that got in their way. As the villages and towns were not very significant or were isolated, the bandits were allowed to roam free and raid to their hearts' content.

However, they were wrong about nobody caring about the villages and towns. A certain Crimson Enforcer had taken it upon himself to punish them. He was going to show them what the price was for the life they chose.

The Crimson Guard had set up camp within the area, close enough so they could observe their target but far enough so that they would not be noticed. They made sure to remain hidden and not draw too much attention to themselves. This would give them the element of surprise once they decided to strike.

Mitsuki was perched upon a cliff overlooking the fortress with Gakushin at his side. He was spying on the fortress the bandits were using as their base. He saw a group of them return with bags of loot. It was probably food and valuables. They never brought back any prisoners. They probably couldn't afford any more mouths to feed.

"So, this is what happens after the Imperial Government falls," spoke Mitsuki disdainfully as he put down his telescope. The fortress appeared impregnable, but that was what they said about the Korou Fortress.

"Should we attack, Boss?" Gakushin asked. "A full frontal assault would be able to take out most of them."

"It'll be a waste," Mitsuki replied.

"A waste, Boss?"

"They used to be soldiers, which means they have military training. It would be a waste of resources if we killed all of them," Mitsuki told her.

"You're thinking of recruiting them?" Gakushin asked, surprised.

"Only if they accept," Mitsuki replied.

"That might be a good idea, actually," spoke Teiiku. For this mission, Mitsuki had asked for assistance from one of Sou Gi's strategists. Kakuka was out because of her devotion to Sousou. Juniku was out of the question too as she and he didn't really work well together. So, that left him with Teiiku. She had proven her worth as a strategist and as she was the least antagonistic towards him, he decided to bring her along. Ukin could learn a lot from her.

And while Mitsuki would never admit it out loud, he found the sleepy-eyed blonde's presence to be charming, calming and also cute.

Not that he would admit that out loud.

"Give them a reason to fight and they will follow. It's simply a matter of convincing them," Teiiku added.

She added with her puppet 'speaking', " _And nobody does convincing better than Baron-sama!_ "

"Hmmmmmm…" Mitsuki pondered on her words, before shrugging, "I suppose I can try."

"Baron-sama! Nagi!" Ukin called as she approached them.

"What is it, Sawa?" Gakushin asked.

"Baron-sama, there's someone here to see you," Ukin reported.

"Who?"

"She calls herself Shibai Chuutatsu," Ukin answered.

Mitsuki raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you sure?"

"That is what she told me. Is that important?"

"Let me talk to her and then we'll decide if she'll be important."

* * *

Like many of the historical figures of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms in this world, Shibai was a woman instead of a man. She was beautiful with a voluptuous figure that was hidden in cyan robes. The robes reached down to only mid-thigh as her legs were adorned in purple stockings and blue boots. She also wore gloves and had a black fan tucked in her sash. Her hair was a snow white color and was worn in a bun with feather earrings.

In respect, she knelt before him, and presented a cloth-wrapped object to him. Judging by the length, it had to be some kind of sword.

"So, you're Shibai Chuutatsu," Mitsuki spoke as he looked at her. They were in his tent with him seated on his chair. His banner hung behind him, displaying his personal emblem.

"Yes, I am. I have traveled the land in search of knowledge, wisdom and a lord to serve," Shibai answered. "I offer this gift to you, Baron-sama, and myself as a strategist. Please, accept us both."

Mitsuki motioned for Gakushin to take the present and unwrap it. It was truly a sword, a very magnificent one in fact. While Mitsuki had no use for decorative trinkets, this sword was anything but a wall decoration. The scabbard was blood red with gold at the tip and also around the opening. He took hold of the handle and drew the sword. The shining blade of steel hissed as it was drawn. Truly ornate, the guard resembled the wings of a bird, colored red, with jade gems in them. He gripped the hilt tightly. It did feel good in his hand.

"A good weapon," Mitsuki approved as he re-sheathed the sword. It would look good as he carried it into battle. "Very well, Shibai. If you are truly a capable strategist then you will come with me to prove your worth."

"So you will accept me?" she asked hopefully.

"I give all hopeful recruits a trial period," he clarified. "Fail to impress me and you will never get another chance again."

"I shall not fail you, Baron-sama," vowed Shibai as she stood up. She took out her fan and spread it out as she smiled.

"Alright, because your trial period starts now. We're dealing with a bandit problem and I would like to hear your suggestion on how we might deal with them," Mitsuki challenged.

"There is a barricade that the bandits set up to block the road, am I correct? Why don't we use it to our advantage first?" Shibai suggested. "We'll draw out the bandits and then chase them as they try to escape. We'll corral the bandits with the barricade. They will have nowhere to run then."

"Alright, we'll do it your way," Mitsuki accepted. It sounded like a good plan. "Nagi, brief our men. Tell them what they need to do. Mao, I want you to arm our men. We're going hunting."

"Yes, sir!" Gakushin and Riten bowed.

* * *

Ever since they became bandits, the soldiers had lost most if not all their discipline. Right now, they were just making merry, celebrating after a successful raid. They were eating all the food they had stolen, telling stories and laughing away.

Mitsuki chose that moment to approach the fortress. Shibai suggested that the best time to attack would be at the dead of night and Mitsuki agreed. There were no guards. Obviously, they decided to join in on the festivities. That meant they had no security. That also meant there would be nobody to raise the alarm before it was too late.

"Let's begin the operation," Mitsuki spoke as he unlocked his Lemon Energy Lockseed.

 ** _[LEMON ENERGY!]_**

"Henshin."

 _ **[LOCK ON! SODA! LEMON ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FI-FI-FI-FIGHT!]**_

Baron's Lemon Energy Arms descended down on his shoulders and disassembled before forming his armor, the 'juice' splashing afterwards as his Sonic Arrow appeared in his hand.

"So this is what the Crimson Enforcer looks like when he summons his armor," Shibai mused as she witnessed the transformation through a telescope. "I've only heard the rumors but now I've seen it to believe it."

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet," grinned Riten. "Just watch him unleash his power."

Riten had armed the Crimson Guard members with net-throwing guns that she had once shown Nagata's party. This time she managed to improve the design, and with the funding and materials provided by Sousou she was able to make plenty for the Crimson Guard to use. Having people to help mass-produce the weapon had also been a great boon.

The Crimson Guard that would be sent out were the ones who were proficient in archery. Their accuracy would be advantageous as the weapons relied on hitting their target.

Baron aimed for the gates of the fortress and locked the Lemon Energy Lockseed into his Sonic Arrow.

 ** _[LOCK ON!]_**

The tip of his Sonic Arrow began to glow as it started to syphon power from the Lemon Energy Lockseed. As he pulled the shaft and stretched the string, energy crackled around it as he narrowed his eyes. He had a clear shot on the target.

"Let's make them scatter like rats," he said as he released the string and fired the shot.

 _ **[LEMON ENERGY!]**_

Charged by the Lemon Energy Lockseed, the Sonic Volley attack struck the fortress' gates. They exploded instantly and that was enough to cause the bandits inside to jump in shock by the sudden attack. They might be a bit drunk, but they were aware that they were under attack. Unfortunately, being intoxicated as they were and unprepared for an attack, Baron didn't have any trouble as he marched right in.

The brave ones grabbed their weapons and in a drunken rage charged at Baron to cut him down.

 **SNAP!**

The spears broke on contact, and swords only caused sparks to rip off, but did no damage as they connected with his armor. Baron's response was to respond in kind so he performed a roundhouse kick to knock them to the ground. More of the foolishly brave bandits came at him with swords and spears. This time he decided to fight back just to make things a bit more interesting.

His Sonic Arrow clashed against the swords, but their blades were nothing compared to the unknown alloy that made up the sharp edges of his bladed bow. He tossed them back with a swing before a spearman came at him from behind. He spun on his heel and landed a roundhouse kick to his face.

He dodged a spear and sliced it in half with his Sonic Arrow before he punched the spearman. More swordsmen came at him but they were thrown to the ground by a single swing of his Sonic Arrow.

Archers began firing at him, but their arrows missed and he knew why. They were just too drunk to aim.

Now it was time to really scare them.

He repeatedly fired his Sonic Arrow and sent the bandits scattering in panic. Now the bandits realized that they were truly no match against an Armored War God and decided to flee. The sight of him and how he was firing his weapon frightened them greatly. Many fell as his Sonic Arrow pierced them. He listened to their screams as they tried to get away, going for the exit and pushing anyone who got in their way. Baron just watched and aimed his Sonic Arrow to the sky before he pushed in the Seaboll Compressor.

 ** _[LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!]_**

He then fired his Sonic Arrow into the sky and the shot exploded like fireworks, giving the Crimson Guard their signal.

When the Crimson Guard saw the signal flare, they knew it was now their time to act. Shibai smiled as Baron had done his part and had performed exceptionally well.

"Now, time to round them up," Shibai instructed as she spread her fan and pointed it forward.

"Crimson Guard! Chase them down!" Gakushin ordered.

Baron stepped out of the fortress to see the bandits fleeing, leaving behind loot and weapons. He then heard another set of roars and spotted the Crimson Guard chasing after the bandits. He crossed his arms for a moment and then followed his men. He wasn't the type to stay in the background. He was more at home on the frontlines.

The Crimson Guard, armed with their net-throwing guns, fired and trapped the bandits. Some were able to capture one or two with a single net. Others were lucky enough to capture four at once, and since the nets were wrapped tightly around them, they couldn't break free. The material was way sturdier than what was used in Riten's initial design.

Some of the bandits decided to fight back against the Crimson Guard. Unfortunately, the bandits were easily overwhelmed by the more organized unit. In a futile effort to fight back, they were slain.

The bandits were pushed towards the barricade by the Crimson Guard who continued to trap them in nets like hunted animals. The bandits huddled together in fright as they saw the Crimson Enforcer approach them. Bandits feared him and for good reason. Due to this reputation, he was also known as the Bloody Enforcer due to his ruthlessness on the battlefield.

"Men, stand down," Baron ordered his Crimson Guard. They obeyed and Baron approached the bandits to address them.

"How pathetic. When I look at you, all I see is wasted talent and potential. You were all once proud soldiers of the Imperial Government but now all you've become are criminals. I can understand why you took this route. The Imperial Government has fallen, the capital and palace in ruins, you have nowhere else to go, and no other way to make a living."

Baron continued, "I know you blame us for causing this, but you're merely using us as scapegoats as the true culprit is dead. If I were to hand you to Sousou, you would either be locked up in prison or put on the chopping block. However, this is your lucky day. I've decided to show you some mercy. I'm giving you all a choice."

Baron paused. He saw that he had their attention. After all, their lives were now in his hands. As commander of the Crimson Guard, he was given the right to execute bandits on the spot. After all, they were too dangerous to be allowed to roam free.

"You have a chance to become productive members of society as long as you swear to serve Sou Gi and pledge your allegiance to Sousou and I. Reject my generous offer, and your lives are forfeit," Baron offered. The bandits looked at each other for a few moments, weighing their options. Then, one of them decided to speak up. Baron looked to him, waiting to hear his answer.

"I pledge my allegiance to Baron and Sousou-sama," the bandit swore as he bowed his head.

"Baron- _sama_!" Gakushin corrected harshly.

"I pledge my allegiance to Baron-sama and to Sousou-sama!" the bandit hastily corrected himself.

He was the first but not the last. Soon, the rest of the bandits followed his example and swore to serve Baron and Sousou, pledging their allegiance to Sou Gi, its ruler and Armored War God.

"You've made the smart choice. But let me warn you that this is your second and last chance. Betray me and you forfeit your lives," Baron warned. He addressed his men, "Say hello to our new recruits! Now, give them a proper welcome!"

The Crimson Guard roared and began to gather the bandits, their prisoners who would soon become their comrades. While Baron sensed that they only pledged their allegiance out of fear for their lives, he would show them that serving him, and by extension Sousou, was for the best. He hated to see wasted potential. To see them resorting to a life of crime was truly a waste of their skills and training.

Chitoge had seen potential in him and helped him to walk a better path. Now he was paying it forward.

* * *

After capturing the bandits, Mitsuki and his Crimson Guard took over the bandit's fortress. After all, as the victors, they deserved to take the spoils from the losers. The losers were locked up in the fortress' dungeon. Just because they had taken Mitsuki's offer, it didn't mean he trusted them. Trust needed to be earned and until they earned his trust they would be watched. He knew they had been coerced to agree out of fear of death, and thus they couldn't be completely trusted, at least not yet.

The bodies of the bandits that were killed during the operation were gathered up and burned. Mitsuki didn't have the time or energy to dig graves for them and didn't want his men to waste any time.

"Kampai!"

Riten, Ukin, Gakushin and Mitsuki raised their cups to the newest member of their group. Sitting together in Mitsuki's tent and around a table were Mitsuki, his lieutenants, Teiiku and Shibai. Delicious dishes were on the table as well as wine.

"You've impressed me, Shibai. Boxing in those bandits like that. You cut off their escape route and allowed them to have no other choice but to surrender," Gakushin praised.

"I actually considered destroying the barricade, but you got us to use it to our advantage instead. That was a very good checkmate maneuver," added Mitsuki.

"Thank you," Shibai smiled as she took a sip of her wine.

"That is why I think it's time you met Sousou."

Shibai gasped. "I get to meet Sousou-sama?"

"That's right," Mitsuki nodded. Sousou had an eye for talent and she would love to have a new strategist in her inner circle. Mitsuki would insist that Shibai be part of the Crimson Guard and made his personal strategist. After all, she had come to him first.

* * *

The following day, Mitsuki was preparing to leave for Sou Gi with Shibai. He instructed Gakushin to remain in the fortress, along with the Crimson Guard, until their return. He told them he wouldn't be gone long.

Shibai was at his side as he unlocked his Rose Attacker Lockseed and she watched as it unfolded and grew into its Lockvehicle form.

"Before we see Sousou, we're going to be making a detour," Mitsuki informed his new strategist.

"Where will we be going, Baron-sama?" Shibai asked.

"You'll see," Mitsuki smiled as he handed her a spare helmet. "Now hop on."

Shibai took the offered helmet and strapped it on before getting on behind him. He revved up the engine and she gasped a bit as it vibrated between her legs.

"If you want to scream, don't do it in my ear," he warned before he started up his bike and began to speed around the campsite. He achieved maximum velocity. This activated the bike's portal creation ability and Shibai watched as a flower-shaped portal opened up in front of them. Rose petals spilled out and surrounded them as the bike lifted off the ground and began to spin. She wanted to scream but she held it in as she hung on for dear life.

The portal led into the Helheim Forest and Shibai watched as the forest ran by her as Mitsuki kept moving. He didn't drop his speed as another portal opened up right in front of them. Again, she held on tight, squeezing her eyes shut as she braced herself for the exit.

Finally, the Rose Attacker flew out of the portal and landed on solid ground again, this time back in their world. Shibai shakily dismounted as she removed her helmet. Mitsuki also removed his helmet and put it away.

"That...was an intensely...odd experience," Shibai remarked as her thought processes started to recover.

"You'll get used to it," he told her. He had taken his lieutenants on his Rose Attacker too and they had reacted about the same way. Though Riten's curiosity had them stop in the Helheim Forest but they never stayed long. He didn't want to take the chance of her being drawn to the fruit and becoming an Inves he would have to eliminate.

Shibai studied where they were. It was a building and there were children playing out front, a lot of children. The building had a fence built around it and there was a woman sitting on a rocking chair, watching the children as they played.

"Mei-san!" Mitsuki called to the woman. When the children heard his voice and saw him, they immediately began to crowd around him.

"It's Mitsuki-niichan!"

"Onii-chan's back!"

"Mitsuki-niichan!"

Mitsuki smiled and Shibai tilted her head as she watched him greet the children pleasantly. He even lifted up a little boy who laughed as he was picked up before Mitsuki put him down and ruffled his hair. He approached the woman who seemed to be in charge of the place.

"Mei-san, how have you been doing?" Mitsuki asked.

"Very well, thank you, Baron-sama," Mei replied.

"You know you can call me by my name, Mei-san," he replied.

"Yes, of course, Mitsuki-sama."

Mitsuki rolled his eyes. He then took a pouch out of his coat and handed it to Mei.

"The money I promised," he told her and she accepted it with a bow.

"Thank you. Would you like to stay? I was about to cook lunch," Mei offered.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta run and see Sousou. There's someone I need her to meet," Mitsuki apologized.

"You mean the lovely lady you brought with you? She seems nice," Mei smiled.

Shibai was surrounded by children. This was a problem for her. She didn't know how to speak with children. They began firing questions to her about her relationship with Mitsuki but she was overwhelmed.

"Kids, don't crowd around her," Mitsuki told them. "We have to go."

The kids whined as Mitsuki couldn't stay any longer.

As Mitsuki and Shibai left the orphanage together, Mitsuki decided to explain, "Those kids are orphans who lost their parents either because of disease, war or bandits. Mei runs the orphanage and looks after them."

"It takes a very kind person to do that," Shibai remarked.

"Kind and strong. She lost her husband and children after they fell sick. That's why she opened this orphanage. She wanted to care for children who also lost their families. I drop by once a month to give Mei-san money so she can buy whatever she needs for the kids and keep the place running."

"That's very kind of you."

"I just hate watching children suffer. These kids sometimes get bullied and made fun of by other kids because of their lot in life. So, whenever I drop by, I tell them to never let the strong bully them. I tell them to find strength and that they don't have to be victims."

"Baron-sama..."

"Come on. Let's head to the palace. I want you to meet Sousou."

Another reason why he was offering so much kindness to Mei was because he had also received kindness when he was all alone. He was just paying it forward and also repaying the kindness Mei had shown him.

To be precise, Mitsuki hadn't gone straight to find Sousou when he first arrived in this world. In fact, he actually found himself near Mei's orphanage. When he came across it, he found Mei being harassed by some men who demanded she pay them. Not liking what he saw, he intervened and chased them away. Mei thanked him by offering a meal and Mitsuki stayed as he tried to find out where he was. He got to know the kids and helped Mei look after them.

It was during this time that he discovered that his SengokuDriver had become real. Then the men returned and they brought with them some extra muscle. This gave Mitsuki the chance to use his SengokuDriver and Lockseeds.

* * *

" _You again?" Mitsuki scowled as he saw the lowlives return with extra muscle in tow. They looked like thugs and he didn't like the look of them. The kids stayed inside the orphanage and Mei was standing behind Mitsuki._

 _The man who had come asking for payment was a debt collector. Mei didn't have any money so she had borrowed money from this man. Unfortunately, when it was time to pay her debt, he was asking double the amount she had borrowed. She didn't have the money so he had a different offer and said he would take some of the kids instead. Mitsuki didn't like that at all. If this man got his hands on the kids, he could sell them off as slaves or something._

" _She owes me money and this time you can't stop us!" the debt collector shouted. Mitsuki smirked and laughed. "What's so funny!?"_

" _It's just that you didn't bring enough guys with you," Mitsuki told him._

" _Not enough guys!?" The debt collector had brought a dozen thugs with him to make sure that Mitsuki would be taught a lesson this time. Mitsuki was definitely outnumbered. However, these guys were going to be learning their own lesson, in pain._

 _Mitsuki casually strapped on his SengokuDriver and then he brought out his Banana Lockseed._

" _Mei-san, get inside," Mitsuki told her and she did before closing the door. He glared at the debt collector and his thugs and said the one word that would be repeated each time Mitsuki went into battle._

" _Henshin."_

 _ **[BANANA!]**_

 _The Helheim portal opened above Mitsuki, shocking the assembled thugs and the debt collector. They watched as the Banana Armor Part descended._

" _Wha-wha-what is this!?"_

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

 _Mitsuki's eyes narrowed as he hit the Cutting Blade, slicing open the Lockseed._

 ** _[COME ON!]_**

 _The Banana Armor Part landed on Mitsuki, covering his head as it materialized the Ride Wear suit. He approached the debt collector and his gang as the armor began to fold onto his body._

" _Banana-Bana-BANANA!?" the debt collector yelled in shock._

" _It's BARON!" Mitsuki declared boldly._

 _ **[BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!]**_

 _The thugs did not stand a chance._

* * *

Perhaps he enjoyed it a bit too much when he first transformed, but he managed to keep in his excitement. This might've been a childhood dream of his, but he had to be serious. He attacked the bandits and chased after them when they ran away.

That was the first time he had killed. He knew that he couldn't just let them go so he hunted them down and killed them, away from Mei's eyes. He didn't want her or the children to see what he had done. Once he was done, Mei thanked him and he told her that he needed to leave in order to find his place in this world. He promised he would visit.

He kept his promise and visited as often as he could, bringing donations. The money either came from his own pocket or loot taken during raids on bandit camps. He gave the loot he took to Mei so she could keep running her orphanage. He also bought food and clothes for the orphans.

As the orphanage was near the capital, it didn't take long for Mitsuki to reach the gate. However, he noticed that there were no guards posted at the gate of the city. Well, that was just weird. He continued to ride through and while they headed to the palace, the absence of life and activity in the city was just eerie.

"Is it always so quiet in the capital?" Shibai asked as she and Mitsuki were headed to the palace together.

"No, it isn't," Mitsuki frowned suspiciously. The streets were quiet and there was nobody around. It was like the entire capital of Sou Gi had turned into a ghost town. Completely abandoned and without anyone present.

The Rose Attacker raced straight towards the palace. Once they arrived, Mitsuki returned his bike to its Lockseed form and looked up the steps that led towards the main entrance. There were no guards, which was strange. Kakoton and Kakoen would not allow security to be so lax, and Juniku would call for the execution of anyone who abandoned their posts.

"Shibai, you stay here," Mitsuki instructed.

"Hai," Shibai obeyed.

Mitsuki ran up the steps to check on Sousou. The absence of guards was just strange and unnerving. He didn't like it one bit.

"Karin!" Mitsuki shouted as he barged through the throne room doors. He saw Karin sitting on the throne, flanked on either side by Juniku and the Kako Sisters. He also saw Kakuka, Ten'i and Kyocho present as well. However, they were just standing there, looking like statues.

And then there were the two men that Mitsuki didn't recognize, though the boy with brown hair did seem oddly familiar.

"Welcome back, Baron," Saji Genpou greeted. Mitsuki blinked and then his eyes widened in recognition.

"You're that guy from the museum!" Mitsuki recognized Saji. He was the one who had tried to steal the mirror at the Museum, which started all this.

"Indeed, and because of you lot we had to revise our plans," Saji glared.

"Now, now, Genpou-dono. It's all in the past," Ukitsu placated.

"Hey, you weren't there, Ukitsu! So shut up!" Saji snapped.

"You're Ukitsu?" Mitsuki asked. This was the man who had manipulated the Chou Sisters and also behind the mask of Duke.

"Indeed, it's a pleasure to meet you without our masks," Ukitsu smiled.

"What have you done to Karin?" Mitsuki demanded.

"I think it's rather obvious, but I can't tell you right now. You see, someone wants to say hello to you, Baron-dono."

"Hey, new guy. That's your cue," ordered Saji.

That was when a man stepped out from behind the throne. He wore a black hoodie jacket with blue jeans and black sneakers. He wore a SengokuDriver which was identical to Mitsuki's, right down to the Rider Indicator. Mitsuki eyed him suspiciously. The man then pulled down his hood, surprising Mitsuki.

"It's you…! Saito!"

Saito was a young man who looked a year or two older than Mitsuki. He had dark brown hair that was styled in spikes with a strong jaw and intense blue eyes.

And this was the last place Mitsuki ever expected to see him.

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Mitsuki?" Saito greeted.

Mitsuki furiously demanded in disbelief, "What are you doing here!? _How_ are you even here!?"

Saito replied, "Ukitsu-san was kind enough to bring me here to see how you were doing. You know, I never thought you would ever think of working for a spoiled little brat."

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk about Karin that way!"

"Karin, is it? What a coincidence. Wasn't that the name of your little sister?"

"Shut your mouth!"

 _[ **LEMON ENERGY!]**_

"Oh, you're going to shut it for me?" Saito chuckled before he challenged, "Try it." He took out his own Lockseed, which was a Banana Lockseed, only it was red.

 **[RED BANANA!]**

The Helheim portals zipped open before dropping the Armor Parts. Saito's Red Banana Armor Part resembled Mitsuki's default Banana Armor Part, only it was blood red and had purple energy surrounding it. Ignoring that to focus, Mitsuki locked in his Lemon Energy Lockseed as Saito locked in the Red Banana Lockseed. They then activated their transformation sequences, yelling in unison.

"Henshin!"

 _ **[LOCK ON! SODA! LEMON ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FI-FI-FI-FIGHT!]**_

 **[LOCK ON! COME ON! RED BANANA ARMS! SPEAR OF BLOOD!]**

Saito's Ride Wear suit formed as soon as his Red Banana Armor Part came down and dropped on his head, covering it. Dark purple energy rippled all over his body, materializing his Ride Wear suit. It was composed of a silver top similar to Baron's but the rest of it was black with silver armor on his limbs. The Armor Part disassembled and folded onto his body, forming his Red Banana Arms.

Now Saito had become Baron's dark counterpart, Black Baron.

In a splash of juice, his own Banaspear materialized as Baron brandished his Sonic Arrow. Black Baron's Banaspear was completely black with the guard colored red.

Eyes narrowed, Baron roared in anger as he charged at Black Baron. He swung his Sonic Arrow but was blocked by the Black Banaspear before he was struck hard in the chest and sent tumbling. Black Baron cracked his neck and followed after Baron as Saji and Ukitsu watched.

"Come on, Ukitsu. I don't want to miss this," Saji grinned as he strapped on his GenesisDriver and took out his Cherry Energy Lockseed. Ukitsu followed, doing the same as he initiated his own transformation.

 _ **[SODA! CHERRY ENERGY ARMS!]**_

 _ **[SODA! LEMON ENERGY ARMS!]**_

Meanwhile, Baron and Black Baron continued to trade blows. Usually, an A-Class Lockseed had nearly no chance when up against the superior power of an S-Class Lockseed. However, it would appear that Black Baron had the upper hand as he easily countered Baron's moves.

It was because Saito knew Mitsuki's fighting style and pattern quite well. With this knowledge in hand, fighting Mitsuki when he was clad in Lemon Energy Arms was a breeze for him.

Baron was thrown down the palace steps. Shibai gasped at the sight of her commander being thrown out.

"Baron-sama!" Shibai cried.

"Shibai..." Baron grunted. "Get back!"

A silver and red blur crashed into Baron, causing sparks to fly. It then turned and struck Baron from behind before it came back and struck him across the chest again. Baron staggered on his feet and looked up to see Black Baron joined by Sigurd and Duke.

 **[COME ON! RED BANANA SPARKING!]**

Black Baron's Black Banaspear glowed and he jumped from the top of the steps to swing it downwards. Instantly, a gigantic red energy banana extended from the Black Banaspear and came down. Baron was struck across the chest and knocked backwards. He yelled in pain as his armor was forcefully dispelled as he was sent tumbling. His GenesisDriver and Lemon Energy Lockseed ended up landing next to him. He reached out for them, but Duke fired at the GenesisDriver, causing it to explode. Mitsuki stared at his destroyed belt before he swiftly scooped up his Lemon Energy Lockseed.

"Without your belt, that thing is useless to you," Sigurd taunted.

"I still have another one!" Mitsuki declared as he strapped on his SengokuDriver.

"As if that will be a match for our power," Sigurd mocked.

"Indeed. You're outmatched and outnumbered," Duke agreed.

"Give up, Mitsuki. If you couldn't defeat me with an S-Class Lockseed, how do you hope to beat me with a simple A-Class Lockseed?" Black Baron questioned.

"I can always improvise," Mitsuki responded.

 **[BANANA!]**

Black Baron watched as Mitsuki initiated his transformation using the SengokuDriver.

 **[LOCK ON! COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!]**

"You think you can beat me with _that_?" Black Baron questioned in disbelief. He couldn't believe Mitsuki would dare fight him again. Black Baron had defeated him while he was using an S-Class Energy Lockseed. Now he was trying to use an A-Class Lockseed to face him.

"You're just a fucking knockoff!" Baron declared as he engaged Black Baron again. Sparks flew as they clashed furiously, with Shibai helplessly watching the brutal exchange.

Baron was struggling against Black Baron. He knew it was foolish to think he could still fight with only his A-Class Lockseeds when he was defeated while using an S-Class Energy Lockseed, but Baron was not the type to surrender against an enemy, especially now. He needed to save Sousou, even if it meant giving up his life to do it.

Black Baron threw Baron backwards before initiating his finisher.

 **[COME ON! RED BANANA SQUASH!]**

Black Baron stabbed his Black Banaspear into the ground, causing a giant red energy banana covered in purple energy to burst out from under Baron. He was lifted into the air and he let out a cry before Black Baron let him drop.

 ** _[LOCK ON! LEMON ENERGY!]_**

While Baron was in midair, Duke aimed and fired his Sonic Arrow at Baron, causing an explosion. In a flash, Mitsuki's armor vanished as he crashed down in front of his enemies.

"Alright, let's kill him," decided Sigurd eagerly.

"Not quite yet, Genpou-dono," Duke protested. "Perhaps we can add him to our collection of puppets."

Duke held the Crucial Keys in his hand as his visor glowed darkly. A dark aura surrounded him as his eyes connected with Mitsuki's. This was the first contact as he started to bend Mitsuki to his will. Mitsuki gritted his teeth as he began to perspire, fighting back against Duke's attempt to take his mind.

Duke noticed, "I see that you're trying to resist, but how long can you do it?"

"Let's just say I'm not as weak-minded as you think!" Mitsuki snapped as he glared at the other Rider. He was fighting back against Duke's control, focusing on his strongest memories.

He remembered how he felt when his mother didn't come home.

He remembered how he felt as his sister slowly wasted away in that hospital bed.

He remembered how he felt when his father died due to his alcoholism.

He remembered how Chitoge looked out for him when he had nobody else.

He remembered how he found himself in this world and then ended up joining Sousou.

He remembered how he felt about everyone in Sousou's court, how they became his surrogate family, and how they made him feel like he belonged.

With these memories used as a shield, he continued to fight back against Duke's brutal attacks on his mind. His memories were not his weakness! They were a source to draw strength from! These memories were his weapon to fight back against the loneliness and depression he felt when he lost everything!

"GET...OUT...OF MY HEAD!" Mitsuki roared and Duke recoiled from shock as his attempt to take Mitsuki's mind shattered.

Mitsuki panted as sweat rolled down his brow. He looked to Duke who just stared at him in shock.

"How...how...?" Duke uttered.

"Looks like we got no choice but to kill him, Ukitsu," Sigurd said as he approached Mitsuki. "One less Armored War God coming right up!"

As Sigurd raised his Sonic Arrow to cut Mitsuki down, music suddenly played from out of nowhere. Mitsuki recognized it. It was music for one of the Chou Sisters' songs.

 **[DURIAN AU LAIT!]**

Multiple durians made of energy collided with Black Baron, Sigurd and Duke, forcing them back as they exploded. A huge cloud of smoke was the result of the explosions, concealing Mitsuki. That was when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Instantly, he reacted out of reflex and whirled around to face the person.

"Come with me if you want to live, _Monsieur_ Mitsuki!"

"Marcus?" Mitsuki questioned.

"We need to go, now!" Bravo insisted.

"Baron-sama?" Shibai asked as she used her fan to cover her nose and mouth.

"Shibai, let's go!" Mitsuki ordered. Mitsuki hated running away, so he decided to call this a tactical retreat. With Marcus' help and the smoke distracting their enemies, the two of them and Shibai retreated.

" _Allons-y!_ "

 **[SUIKA! LOCK ON! SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!]**

As the smoke cleared, Duke, Black Baron and Sigurd watched as a Suika Arms in Odama Mode went rolling away.

"They're getting away!" Sigurd shouted angrily.

"It's alright," Duke reassured his partner. "It doesn't matter. We have our hostages. He wouldn't dare go against us now."

Black Baron scoffed, "Then you don't know anything about Mitsuki. He may walk away, but he's never one to turn his back on anything important."

"Then we'll leave him to you, Saito-dono."

* * *

The Suika Arms stopped miles away from the capital before it opened up, allowing Mitsuki and Shibai to come out. The Suika Arms then vanished as Marcus stood with them.

"You're Sou Gi's second Armored War God," Shibai recognized.

" _Bonjour_ , I am Marcus Date, also known as Bravo," Marcus bowed, taking Shibai's hand to kiss her knuckles. Marcus then looked towards Mitsuki who looked furious. He punched a tree with his fist and cursed.

"Kuso!" Mitsuki screamed.

"Now, there's no reason to assault a tree when you're angry at those people," Marcus advised. Mitsuki wanted to lash out and snap at Marcus, but took a deep breath. Marcus was right. He couldn't get angry. He needed to figure out a way to save Sousou, and he couldn't do it while angry.

"Let's go back to camp," Mitsuki ordered as he unlocked his Rose Attacker Lockseed and summoned his ride. "The others are going to want to hear this and we need to figure out a way to save Sousou from them."

"Right behind you, _Monsieur_ Mitsuki," Marcus smiled as he unlocked his own Rose Attacker Lockseed.

* * *

 **ARMORED WAR GODS BIO TIME!**

 **Name:** Marcus Date

 **Alter-Ego:** Armored War God Bravo

 **Epithet(s):** Ultimate Fury, Artistic Knight

 **Faction:** Sou Gi

An artist first and a warrior second, Marcus grew up in a house that nurtured his creative nature. He does have both training in ballet and military combat, both which he uses in his fighting style. Quite flamboyant, many question his sexual orientation. Though, Chouryou and the Chou Sisters will confirm that he is 100% male.

Unlike Mitsuki who lost his family and was forced to adopt a harsh personality, Marcus grew up with a loving family who encouraged his love for the fine arts. He has a very gentle personality as a result. Though, he can instantly shift towards a warrior mindset as Bravo, fighting brutally with his spiked Duri Noko.

By the end of the day Marcus is more of a lover than a fighter and the women he loves can absolutely confirm that he is one hell of a lover. He is more concerned with artistic pursuits rather than military ones.

* * *

 **KRC:** This is Part 1 of the Zhuqiao Arc and from what we've seen so far, Baron was beaten and forced to retreat from Sigurd, Duke and Black Baron. Hopefully, Baron will be able to come up with a new plan to deal with the three Armored War Devils. It should be an epic battle. Look forward to it. Anyway, you may be wondering why I decided to give Black Baron Red Banana Arms. Well, the thing is, I wanted him to look a bit more unique compared to how he looked in Gaim Gaiden. I mean, yeah, the black bodysuit is good, but the Arms being the same yellow Banana Arms just didn't seem right. So, I randomly looked up online for other types of bananas and surprisingly came across red bananas, also known as Red Dacca bananas. So, that is Black Baron's Red Banana Arms.

 **TFP:** Well, things look pretty grim in Sou Gi. Their leader and many of their generals have been turned into puppets. Whatever plans the Armored War Devils have in store likely mean nothing good for the people of Sou Gi or the nations surrounding it. However, Baron's GenesisDriver has been destroyed by Duke and he only has the Crimson Guard, Bravo, and his lieutenants to help him. Quite the underwhelming force compared to what the new puppet Sousou has at her command. What is Baron going to do now?


	9. The Crimson Knight Takes Charge

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Age of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

 **Chapter 9: The Crimson Knight Takes Charge**

 _Saito was sitting in his prison cell. He was bored out of his mind and he hoped, "Wish something interesting would happen."_

 _That was when a strange zipper suddenly appeared in the middle of his cell's wall. It came down, revealing a portal before a man stepped out of it._

" _Who the fuck are you?" Saito demanded, shocked by the sight. The guy who was standing in his cell looked like someone completely out of this time, judging by his white and black robes. His dark blue hair was chin-length and he wore glasses._

" _I am Ukitsu and I am someone with keen interest in you," Ukitsu answered._

" _Well, go back through that fucking portal thing. I've got no time for weird dreams tonight," grumbled Saito._

" _I can assure you that this is no dream. I'm here because you and I have a mutual acquaintance."_

" _And who would that be?"_

" _Mitsuki Akechi."_

 _That piqued Saito's interest as he stood up. "Mitsuki?"_

" _So, you do know him. Good. You see, he has become quite a problem to me and my compatriots."_

" _Oh? Guess he's acting like a bleeding heart again."_

" _Indeed. I need someone who knows him inside and out in order to properly deal with him." Ukitsu went into detail of the life Mitsuki now had._

 _Saito scowled in irritation. "So, he's living it up as some hotshot general while I'm stuck in prison? And after all I did for him?"_

 _Ukitsu replied, "Not fair, is it? After all, you are his mentor. You have as much right to his rewards."_

" _Well, too bad I'm stuck here in prison and can't get out," frowned Saito._

" _Actually, I have something that can help you with that," Ukitsu smiled as he handed Saito a SengokuDriver and a Red Banana Lockseed._

" _Toys?" Saito cocked an eyebrow. "Are you messing with me?"_

 _Ukitsu smiled reassuringly. "I assure you that these are not toys. In fact, they will give you power. More power than you can possibly imagine."_

" _What's in it for me?" Saito asked. This kind of deal was too good to be true._

" _Freedom, but it's your choice. Do you want to leave this place or stay in this small cell before they decide to release you?" Saito's eyes narrowed. He didn't need to think long and hard on his decision as he took both the Driver and Lockseed. He put on the SengokuDriver, causing the belt to materialize as it strapped the device on. In a flash, his Rider Indicator depicted an image that was similar to Baron's helmet, except that it was darker._

 _Saito smirked, "Lead the way."_

* * *

 **Back to the main story...**

Using their Rose Attackers, Marcus and Mitsuki, with Shibai riding with the latter, returned to the Crimson Guard's temporary fortress. Once they arrived, Gakushin immediately went to greet them.

Mitsuki removed his helmet and saw that the entire place looked like it had been through a battle. The aftermath was a grisly one as bodies lay on the ground with grievous wounds. There were also wounded survivors among the Crimson Guard.

"What happened here?" Mitsuki asked.

"While you were gone, we were attacked by these guys in white." Gakushin pointed towards the bodies of white-clad soldiers. "They came without warning so we had to scramble to defend ourselves. Fortunately, after a heated battle, we managed to drive most of them away."

Mitsuki saw the ground was littered with the bodies of white-clad soldiers along with members of his Crimson Guard. He closed his eyes and took a moment of silence in respect for their sacrifice. Instead of running, they had stood their ground against the enemy.

It couldn't be a coincidence that these White Clothes had attacked his men during his absence. They were probably sent by Ukitsu.

"Damn it, I should've been here," Mitsuki cursed under his breath as he clenched his fists. His presence would've prevented this.

"Indeed, how unfortunate," agreed Marcus sympathetically.

"So, how did your meeting with Sousou-sama go, Boss?" Gakushin asked. She noted his expression. It wasn't good.

"There's a situation in the capital. The palace and city have been occupied by the Armored War Devils," answered Mitsuki and Gakushin's eyes widened in shock.

"And what of Sousou-sama?"

"She's been taken as a hostage by the enemy, along with the rest of our comrades," Mitsuki answered. He remembered seeing their blank eyes and he hated the fact that he couldn't do anything for them. ' _Karin, Shuran, Shunran, Keifa...I promise to save you and everyone else._ '

"We need to retake the capital as soon as we can," Gakushin urged.

"We will, in due time. We just need a plan," Mitsuki told her.

"You look like you lost a lot of men here," Marcus frowned sadly as the Crimson Guard began to gather their fallen comrades to be buried.

"They can be replaced but their sacrifice will not be in vain," Mitsuki said promptly.

"Well, then allow my Yellow Turbans to help bolster your ranks," offered Marcus.

"Those weaklings?" Mitsuki raised an eyebrow. As far as he was concerned, the Yellow Turbans were just a bunch of glorified fanboys for the Chou Sisters. He didn't consider them real warriors. Even if Marcus had trained them, they weren't as strong as the Crimson Guard, Black Knights or Black Cavalry.

"Oh, you have no idea how far they would go to protect my little angels. If it's for them, they will give it their all."

"They are obsessed enough."

"And believe me, they can fight. They just need _motivation_ ," Marcus said. "And what better way than having my little angels do just that?"

"I agree with him, Baron-sama. We do not know how many soldiers the enemy has but they may believe this is all we have left of our own forces. Perhaps by adding our numbers with the Yellow Turbans, we could surprise them," suggested Gakushin.

Mitsuki frowned. The Yellow Turbans and remaining Crimson Guard would give them a pretty huge fighting force, but they didn't know the total number of White Clothes that the Armored War Devils had in their own army. They could end up facing a force that was twice, even three times their own size. However, he couldn't concern himself with what-ifs.

He needed information.

"If only we had someone we could question." Mitsuki crossed his arms.

"Actually, we managed to capture one of them alive," Gakushin answered.

"Why the Hell didn't you tell me? Never mind. Take me to him. I want to ask him a few questions."

Gakushin bowed and led Mitsuki towards a tent. They went in and Mitsuki looked at the man sitting in a chair, tied up with rope. He was dressed in a white robe with black pants and his hood was down, revealing his average appearance. He was also gagged.

"Why is he gagged?" Mitsuki asked.

"He wouldn't shut up. He claims that his masters would come for him and punish us," Gakushin answered.

"Well, take it off him. I want to ask him a few questions," Mitsuki ordered. Gakushin untied the cloth gag and removed it from the prisoner. Once it was off, he started screaming.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!? YOU FALSE GODS WILL GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU! DUKE-SAMA AND SIGURD-SAMA WILL RAIN BLOODY VENGEANCE ON YOU ALL! YOU'LL SEE! NOTHING CAN ESCAPE THEIR-!"

Mitsuki punched him across the face to shut him up.

"Crap, I accidentally knocked him out," Mitsuki grimaced.

"You did hit him pretty hard," Gakushin responded.

"Well, he was shouting like a maniac. What else was I supposed to do? No wonder you gagged him."

"Actually, it was Mao's idea. When he started insulting you, I wanted to beat him up too, but we knew we needed him to give us information. Unfortunately, I doubt he'll give us anything useful in the state he's in."

"It's like he's from a cult from the way he was spouting all that crap," Mitsuki frowned. Cults were the worst. They were fanatical in their beliefs and would go completely overboard in order to enforce their beliefs onto others, recruiting more members and taking advantage of them. He had seen the end result of some cults that believed in their crazy faith. They generally ended in mass suicides.

At least Mitsuki managed to confirm that the White Clothes had been sent by Ukitsu and Saji.

Mitsuki ordered, "Grab a bucket of water. We're going to need to wake him up to get him to talk."

"Understood, Boss."

* * *

Marcus went to fetch the Chou Sisters to bring them to the fortress. Their caravan wasn't hard to spot as it was colorfully decorated. Leaning against it was Chouryou. Nearby, the Chou Sisters were tending to the wounded.

A messenger was sent to call all the available Yellow Turbans. They were all spread out, promoting the Chou Sisters across the land. Now they were being summoned to prepare for battle.

Shibai, Ukin, Teiiku and Riten were standing outside the tent. They had heard shouting and the sound of something being hit repeatedly.

"TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW!" Gakushin yelled.

"WHY WON'T YOU TALK!?" Mitsuki yelled.

This was followed by the sound of more hitting.

"They're getting a little frustrated, aren't they?" Ukin asked nervously.

"Sounds like it," Riten agreed.

"How long has it been?"

"I think it's been a few hours since they started."

"That is a very stubborn prisoner," Teiiku added with a nod.

Mitsuki stepped out of the tent with Gakushin. The two of them had been interrogating their prisoner with very little success. They had threatened him, shouted at him, and even tried to beat the information out of him. Unfortunately, he still wasn't telling them what they wanted to know, frustrating the commander of the Crimson Guard and his second-in-command.

"He didn't talk, did he?" Riten asked, but she already knew the answer to that question when she saw the look on their faces.

Mitsuki folded his arms crossly. "He was doing a lot of talking actually, just not giving us anything useful."

"He spent most of the time insulting Baron-sama. I wanted to kill him after the first five minutes," swore Gakushin angrily as she cracked her knuckles. Her commander, Baron-sama, was a great man. Sure, he was abrasive, tough on his men and at times could be a bit of a battle maniac, but he was loyal to Sousou and she had seen his kind and noble side. How dare that swine in white spit out such horrible words towards him?

"How is he now?" Ukin inquired.

"We knocked him out again. Now we're trying to figure out a way to get him to talk," Mitsuki grumbled.

"We need a different approach in our interrogation. Beating the information out of him was not very successful," added Gakushin.

"It was fun for awhile though," Mitsuki replied. On that, Gakushin could agree.

"Would you mind if I tried something?" Shibai offered.

"What are you going to do? Talk him to death?" Riten joked.

"Oh, I have my ways. I just need him stripped to his underwear and tied to a bed," Shibai answered, earning puzzled looks from Mitsuki's lieutenants.

"What do you plan to do?" Teiiku asked.

"Oh, just a delicate procedure that will be sure to make him talk," Shibai promised with a smile. For some reason, that smile really unnerved them.

"Well, what else do we have to lose? Prepare the prisoner for interrogation according to Shibai's instruction," Mitsuki ordered.

* * *

The prisoner was stripped to his underwear and tied to a bed when Shibai came in. He had bruises all over his body and face from Mitsuki and Gakushin's earlier interrogation session. When Shibai entered the tent, the prisoner just leered at her. The woman was easy on the eyes and had nice curves. If he wasn't tied to the bed, he would sure to show her a good time.

"Who are you supposed to be? If you're here to make me talk, then you won't get anything from me! I am loyal to Duke-sama and Sigurd-sama! I will never betray them!" the prisoner sneered and Shibai cocked an eyebrow as she put down a box on a nearby table.

"While I was out gathering knowledge and wisdom, one of the skills I picked up was acupuncture," she told the prisoner casually as she opened the box to reveal folded cloth. She unfolded the cloth to reveal a set of needles.

She continued, "Now, acupuncture is meant to promote comfort and healing. However, I learnt of another way to use acupuncture."

She turned to him and smiled pleasantly. "Would you like a demonstration?"

* * *

Outside, Mitsuki and his lieutenants heard nothing from inside the tent. Teiiku was with them as well as she calmly nibbled on her lollipop.

"So, think she can get any vital information from our prisoner?" Gakushin asked.

"It's up to her. I want to see what she can do," Mitsuki answered.

"Well she is really trying to impress you, Baron-sama," Riten commented.

"At least she's not trying to get me in bed," Mitsuki retorted. At that remark, Ukin and Gakushin cast accusatory glances towards Riten.

"What?" Riten asked, offended.

"You have been shamelessly propositioning Baron-sama," reminded Gakushin.

"Yes, Mao. You always tell him about how you will 'rock his world'," added Ukin, doing air quotes.

"Hey, I know that he wants me. He's just playing hard to get," answered Riten as she casually cupped her breasts.

"Keep telling yourself that. Also-" started Mitsuki only to be cut off by sudden screams.

"OH GOOD HEAVENS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

" _Sacre bleu_! What in the world is that noise!?" Marcus cried as he walked over after hearing the scream.

"That, Marcus, just happens to be the sound of my new strategist trying to convince our prisoner to cooperate," Mitsuki answered after recovering from the shock.

"PLEASE STOP! I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING! ANYTHING!"

"It sounds like he's being tortured," Marcus observed.

"NOT THERE! NOT THERE! NOT THEEEEEEERE!"

Then, there was silence, and moments later Shibai exited the tent with a bright smile.

"Please tell me you didn't accidentally torture him to death," requested Mitsuki. They needed their prisoner alive to give them information.

Shibai answered, "Oh no, he's very much alive and willing to cooperate now."

"You're kidding," Mitsuki replied skeptically, sharing the same incredulous look as his lieutenants.

"Oh, no! He's ready to give us all the information we want!" Shibai confirmed happily. "Just let me gather my needles." Shibai went back inside the tent. This was followed by a loud cry of fright from their prisoner.

"Well, she seems... _charming_ ," Marcus said, attempting to sound sincere but failing.

"I'm scared," Ukin whimpered as she clung onto Riten.

"Me too, but I'm glad she's on our side," added Riten.

"What's your verdict, Baron-sama?" Gakushin asked.

"I'm going to need to be careful around her," Mitsuki remarked. Shibai was able to convince their prisoner to cooperate in a matter of minutes while he and Gakushin had failed even after working him over for several hours. "Come on, Nagi."

"Right," Gakushin nodded as she followed the Crimson Enforcer into the tent.

"Oh, thank Heavens! Get this crazy woman away from me!" the prisoner shouted as he frantically looked at Shibai. He looked utterly terrified.

"Who's the crazy woman?" Shibai asked sweetly and the prisoner paled as he screamed in fright. A wet spot appeared on his crotch. He had just peed himself.

"Right, thank you, Shibai. You can go now," Mitsuki instructed. She bowed and left the tent. "OK, now are you ready to talk?"

"Alright, just please don't let her touch me again!" the prisoner begged.

"OK, let's start from the beginning. What are Duke and Sigurd planning?" Mitsuki asked.

The prisoner did not hesitate to answer, "They plan to use Sousou to lead an attack on Shoku."

"An attack on our allies?" Gakushin questioned. "That would lead to a war." Mitsuki frowned. He recalled the results of the last war he was in. The deaths in Rakuyo still haunted him.

"That's right. First Shoku will fall and then Son Go. They'll wipe each other out and soon the true Armored War Gods will rule," claimed the prisoner.

"Do you really believe that?" Mitsuki asked.

"Of course! You false Armored War Gods may claim you want peace, but you are all divided and all trying to conquer this land! Our true Armored War Gods will purge you and your kingdoms and start anew!"

Mitsuki's frown hardened at the crazy rantings he was hearing. But he still needed to know more.

"What is their route?" Mitsuki asked.

"What? I cannot tell you the route they will take! I will not betray my gods!"

Mitsuki threatened, "Tell me or I'll give you back to Shibai."

"Did somebody call?" Shibai poked her head into the tent and smiled sweetly.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" the prisoner screamed at the sight of Shibai. "I'll tell you where the route is! They'll be taking the canyon in a week's time! But knowing this will do you no good! We will be victorious and you will all rot in-!"

 **POW!**

The prisoner was knocked out by Gakushin's punch.

"He already told us what we needed to know, Nagi. That was no longer necessary," Mitsuki informed his second-in-command.

"Yes, I know, but I got tired of hearing him talk like that to you," Gakushin defended. She hated it whenever someone spoke disrespectfully towards her commanding officer. Mitsuki smiled and Gakushin blushed as she turned away.

Mitsuki ordered, "Come on. We better tell the others what we've just learnt."

* * *

Mitsuki had everyone gathered in his tent for a meeting. Sitting at the table were his lieutenants, along with Teiiku, Marcus and the Chou Sisters. He told them everything that the prisoner had told them. It was not good news.

Mitsuki summarized, "So, basically, they want to use Karin to start a war with Shoku and Son Go."

"This is _terrible_ , _Monsieur_ Mitsuki. We need to get help," Marcus pleaded.

"No," Mitsuki flatly objected.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Marcus was aghast.

"I mean we can handle this ourselves. We don't need to call for help."

" _Monsieur_ , sometimes, the better man is the one who forsakes his pride for the sake of others."

Mitsuki glared as he repeated, firmly, "We can handle this _ourselves_ , Marcus. End of discussion. Now, we need a plan to undo their mind control."

Choho explained, "I think I know how to break Ukitsu's mind control."

"You do?" Mitsuki asked.

"It was in the book. I memorized it and also the counter-spell for it. My sisters and I can cast it with our singing."

"And will it work?" Mitsuki asked. Choho's supposedly infallible magical security system was not able to protect Sousou. That could only be attributed to Ukitsu's skill as the superior sorcerer. Still, Mitsuki wasn't about to reject a plan that could save Sousou, even if the chances were slim.

"Chii-chan's been practicing her magic and she's getting really good at spells," Chokaku boasted.

"All we need is the right song for it," added Choryo.

The Chou Sisters looked expectantly at Marcus for his input. He really thought they should ask for help. But since Sousou had been compromised, Mitsuki was in charge now, and he wasn't going to go to Shoku or Son Go for help. Begging for their help would make Sou Gi look weak and damage their reputation. In this era, pride and reputation were very important.

"I think I can come up with a song to cast the spell with," Marcus sighed.

"Then get to work on that. Now we need to get everyone prepared to intercept the enemy," Mitsuki ordered. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked to Teiiku. "What is it?"

"We need to speak, in _private_ ," Teiiku insisted.

* * *

Teiiku and Mitsuki sat alone in his tent after everyone had left. The sleepy-eyed blonde looked at the Crimson Enforcer.

"What is this about, Teiiku?" Mitsuki asked.

"Call me Fuu, Mitsuki-niichan," Teiiku replied and Mitsuki's cheeks turned pink.

"Alright, Fuu."

"Why do you refuse to ask Gaim for help?" she asked. Mitsuki sighed. He knew this question would come up.

"Because I _can't_ ask for his help. This is a Sou Gi affair and we need to handle it ourselves," he answered.

"The Armored War Devils and the RinJyuKen Akugata are our common enemy. We are in an alliance. The point of an alliance is to be able to help each other," Teiiku explained.

"I know they're our allies, unfortunately Karin hasn't been making a very good impression with either Son Go or Shoku," Mitsuki answered. "We can't just ask them for help when this happens. It will make us look weak."

"Is this a matter of pride?" Teiiku asked.

"Yes, Fuu. It is. After I lost everything, pride was all I had left," he told her. Teiiku closed her eyes.

" _Baka_ ," Houkei 'said'. Mitsuki glared at the doll. He knew it was Teiiku saying that, but he had a much easier time glaring at the puppet than at the cute girl whose head it was sitting on.

Mitsuki had a soft spot for children, little girls especially. It was because they reminded him of his little sister. It was why he got along well with Ten'i, Kyocho and Teiiku. Though they weren't mere children. Ten'i and Kyocho were surprisingly strong despite their small stature and Teiiku was a strategist. Underestimating them would be a fatal mistake.

Mitsuki understood Teiiku's concerns. Her best friend Kakuka was also under enemy control. She just wanted to save her as much as he wanted to save Sousou and the others.

"You're worried about Kakuka, aren't you?" he asked and she nodded to confirm this.

"She's my best friend, and I know you're worried about Sousou-sama and the others too. There's so much that can go wrong. We can't leave everything to chance," she argued.

"I know it's risky, but this is Sou Gi's problem, and we need to deal with it ourselves or we'll lose face and influence in the alliance," he rebutted.

"There are things far more important things than pride and honor..."

Mitsuki sighed. He could not disagree with her on that. But in order for their plan to work, he needed Teiiku's support.

"Alright, how about we make a deal? If we get in over our head, we will ask for Oda's help," Mitsuki compromised.

Teiiku smiled as she accepted that. "Alright, but not a moment later, Onii-chan~"

Mitsuki turned away. ' _It has to be illegal to be this cute!_ '

Mitsuki didn't want to ask for help because this was personal for several reasons. First of all, Sou Gi was his kingdom and it was up to him to protect it. Second of all, Saito was someone from his past. The two had been as close as brothers, until one day they had a falling out.

Mitsuki remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

* * *

 _Mitsuki watched as Saito beat up some executive types. He didn't seem to care though. According to Saito, these types of people only cared about money while kicking down the little guy. These were the same type of people who caused Mitsuki's father to lose his job and later his life._

 _Then one day, Mitsuki started to see a darker side of Saito._

" _You like that, you son of a bitch!?" Saito shouted as he started to beat up another executive they managed to corner._

" _Please! Stop! I have a family!" the man begged as Saito continued to kick him._

" _Yeah. That's what they all say! I bet you're hiding a mistress, you piece of shit!" Saito continued to kick the man in the stomach. He started to vomit blood from the hard blow. The other thugs laughed, jeered and encouraged Saito. Mitsuki, however, was not amused as he went and placed a hand on Saito's shoulder._

" _Alright, Saito. He's had enough," Mitsuki told him._

" _No." Saito shrugged Mitsuki's hand away. "This is just the beginning."_

" _I said that's enough!" Mitsuki shouted as he pulled Saito away and punched him across the face. The members of the Nega Gang fell silent._

 _Mitsuki knelt down near the man who was whimpering in pain and told him, "Get up and get out of here." The man painfully picked himself up and stumbled away. The other thugs were about to go after him but Mitsuki's glare made them back off._

 _In his short time with the gang, he had gone up to become Saito's second-in-command. A lot of the members who had been in the gang for much longer protested. Saito had them all fight and Mitsuki ended up winning so they had no choice but to let him have the position._

 _As Saito rubbed his sore cheek, he just stared at his protege. It was Mitsuki's eyes. There was just something about them. They were far different from the eyes of the kid he had met not too long ago._

" _I'm done," decided Mitsuki before he turned away and left. That was the last time they saw each other._

* * *

Since that day, he severed his ties and stopped hanging out with Saito and the Nega Gang. While Mitsuki hated corporate executives since someone like that had led to his father losing his job and then his life, he wasn't about to beat up every one of them. He wasn't the type to enjoy the pain of others. That day, he saw how sadistic Saito was and no longer wanted any part of it. Payback was one thing, but to attack even those that had nothing to do with your own suffering was even worse.

Then, one day, Mitsuki met with Officer Chitoge Dosan. It was after he was suspected of a crime he did not commit.

* * *

 _Mitsuki sat in the interrogation room of the police station. He was playing with a pen that was left on the table. He was supposed to fill out some kind of confession for the police. However, he was in no mood to write anything. He just wanted to wait for the officer who had arrested him._

 _The door opened and the lovely young blonde cop who had taken him in entered._

" _Mitsuki Akechi, you have quite a rap sheet for a kid your age," said the woman._

 _Mitsuki shrugged. "Lady, teens like me always have a sheet."_

" _Yeah, but you got a real long one. So, according to this, you're a member of the Nega Gang."_

" _I was a member. I left that group behind," Mitsuki dismissed._

" _Why? Had a falling out or something?"_

" _None of your business."_

" _Fine, fine. Anyway, the name's Chitoge Dosan. Nice to meet you, kid."_

* * *

Mitsuki had been suspected of murder. Apparently, the murder victim was the same guy who caused his father to lose his job. That gave Mitsuki motive. Mitsuki claimed he didn't do it. Unfortunately due to his rap sheet and former affiliation with the Nega Gang, nobody believed his claims.

However, Chitoge Dosan believed that he was innocent and set out to prove it. Eventually, the real killer was found and Mitsuki's name was cleared. Normally, that would mean Mitsuki wouldn't have any reason to see Chitoge again. Yet, they would always end up bumping into each other and she would treat him to a meal.

* * *

" _I take it back, this has to be the best one yet," mused Chitoge after taking a bite from another piece of cake. After interrogation, Chitoge decided to take the young Mitsuki to a cake shop owned by a friend of hers. Nothing unusual about it until he witnessed her appetite._

 _Mitsuki's eyes were twitching. He had just witnessed the blonde officer eating a ton of cake. Was this woman a black hole or something?_

 _Chitoge noticed Mitsuki staring at her. "Hey, you should be eating your cake or else it'll be wasted."_

" _I've never been one for sweets, officer."_

" _Well, take it from me, kid. Life's got a lot of bitterness in it. Being on the beat as long as I have, I've seen a lot of shit. It's moments like this where I can appreciate the sweetness in the world."_

" _Cake?"_

" _Cake, good cake especially, reminds me there's something at least still good in the world."_

" _Keep eating cake like that and you'll end up a fatass," Mitsuki teased._

 _Chitoge retorted, "Nuh-uh! I got a fast metabolism! I can eat as much cake as I want and as long as I keep exercising regularly I won't ever gain a pound. Plus, being a cop means I do a lot of running."_

" _Well, since you're paying, I guess I'll indulge you," Mitsuki replied as he took a bite out of his cake._

* * *

Chitoge became the big sister he never had. He would never tell this to her face though. She even joked about adopting him as her little brother, but that never happened. Still, Mitsuki was grateful to have her around. She helped to set him straight and was there for him in case he needed help. She was also the one who inspired him and it showed how he ran the Crimson Guard. In a way, he was following in her footsteps as a cop.

* * *

As they needed to be ready in a week, they had a lot to do. They needed to count how many men were ready and able to fight. Obviously, the injured claimed they would be able to join in the battle, but Mitsuki wasn't going to let them join until they fully recovered. The White Clothes' raid on them had come without warning, so a lot of men were injured or killed before they managed to drive off their assailants.

The Yellow Turbans managed to assemble at the fortress. While he had doubts about them being nothing more than glorified groupies, he couldn't deny that they looked ready to fight. The size of their group was huge, huge enough to give them a fighting chance.

Mitsuki checked in on Marcus regularly to see the progress he and the Chou Sisters were making. The song needed to have a strong effect in order to break Ukitsu's mind control spell. Marcus had written the song and the girls practiced every day to get it right. Even the music had to be perfect.

The Chou Sisters also helped by performing for the soldiers to boost their morale. While Mitsuki didn't consider it much of a contribution, he saw how the Chou Sisters' singing boosted his men's morale. He was aware that their songs were laced with a bit of magic, so perhaps that was the reason.

Now in Mitsuki's tent, they were gathered as a map was laid out on the table. Mitsuki's lieutenants, Shibai, Marcus, the Chou Sisters and Teiiku were gathered around it as he explained the plan.

"We'll set up archers on the canyon walls right here and here. They'll make sure our enemy won't be able to advance lest they risk taking arrows to the face," Mitsuki explained. "Also, the rest of our forces will stand in their path. If they retreat, we'll be able to chase them and pick them off with the archers until they reach Sou Gi.

"But what if they come with their Riders?" Marcus asked.

"If they come with Duke, Sigurd and Black Baron, we'll be ready for them," said Mitsuki. His GenesisDriver may be gone, but he managed to salvage a piece of it during their escape. The Genesis Core. As long as it was intact, it could still be used.

"Sousou-sama will no doubt be put in front of their formation so we can't risk a full frontal assault lest we hurt her and our friends," Teiiku added. Mitsuki grimaced. He didn't look forward to seeing Sousou on the battlefield, especially now that she would only be acting as a puppet ruler and not the proud queen he served.

Shibai put in, "If our enemy realizes they are outmatched, they will attempt to escape. We should block all their exits and box them in. Then we can destroy them at our own leisure."

After they learnt how she had 'convinced' their prisoner to cooperate, they quickly realized she had a sadistic streak. As the Crimson Guard was one of the most aggressive units in the Sou Gi army, she fit right in. Her suggestion was accepted as Mitsuki nodded. Their enemy needed to pay and did not deserve mercy.

Mitsuki instructed, "Marcus, you and the Chou Sisters will start singing but only after I defeat the enemy's Riders."

"Understood, General Baron," Marcus nodded.

"So, everyone clear on the plan? We can't afford to fail no matter what."

"We won't fail. In fact, we will succeed spectacularly!" Marcus smiled.

"But do you think you will be strong enough, Onii-chan?" Teiiku asked Mitsuki.

"It's not whether I think I'm strong or not, Fuu. I have to be strong if we want to succeed," Mitsuki swore.

* * *

The Crimson Guard, together with the Yellow Turbans, was now a significant battalion. While he had his doubts about the Chou Sisters' fanboys, he did not doubt Marcus' faith in them. Marcus also trained his men hard to make sure they could fight and defend the Chou Sisters and Sou Gi.

Mitsuki stood before his army and spoke into the microphone he held to enhance his voice, "Crimson Guard and Yellow Turbans, today we will be fighting against Sou Gi! No, it is more precise that we will be fighting an army that has taken control of Sou Gi! They are using Sousou to wage wars on our allies, manipulating her so they have a false sense of power! Let's show them what true power looks like!"

The soldiers all cheered loudly. Among the soldiers were the bandits that Mitsuki had coerced into joining the Crimson Guard. He could tell them apart from his own soldiers and made them know that his attention was on them.

"Former imperial soldiers! This is also your lucky day! This time you will be using whatever training you have been given and skills you have gained to fight! Once Sousou has learnt that you have joined me and assisted in Sou Gi's liberation, you will be rewarded! Once more you will be able to hold your heads high as soldiers instead of scavenging around like lowly rats! This is your chance to prove yourselves worthy! You call yourselves soldiers, so prove it to me! Prove that you are warriors and not common crooks!"

The former bandits exchanged looks as they listened to Mitsuki's words. The fall of Rakuyo and the Imperial Government had left them destitute and without a home to return to. They were forced to become bandits, but they still maintained a code of honor. They never harmed any women, children or the elderly and only took what they needed. While they reveled in the act of committing crimes and not answering to anyone but themselves, a part of them missed what it was like to fight for a cause. They recalled why they had joined the Imperial Army. Mitsuki's words reminded them that they were soldiers.

"Now I ask you! Are you men or are you trash?" Mitsuki asked.

The former bandits, now turned back into soldiers, roared out, "WE ARE MEN, BARON-SAMA!"

Mitsuki nodded in approval. He could sense their spirits and their willingness to follow him. The next confrontation would then show him if they truly meant to change.

Mitsuki concluded, "Alright, and one last thing: once we've saved Sousou and the others, I want you to punish our enemies! Take no prisoners! I want you to kill them! Obliterate them! Wipe them out! Show none of them mercy!"

The cheering grew louder from the assembled soldiers as they cheered, "FOR SOU GI! FOR SOUSOU-SAMA! FOR BARON-SAMA! KILL THEM ALL! TAKE NO PRISONERS! WIPE THEM OUT!"

"He sure knows how to motivate a crowd," Shibai noted. Mitsuki's words had stirred the men's spirits, including the bandits they had captured. That was an impressive feat.

" _Oui_ , he is a man that can pump them up, as we say," Marcus agreed.

"He is also very persuasive," added Teiiku in agreement. Mitsuki was strong and these men followed him because of his strength. By following him they were able to awaken their own strength as well. He only asked them for one thing in return: to fight under his command.

Mitsuki looked at the marble bracelet he wore around his right wrist. He balled his fist as he vowed, "Karin, this time I'm going to save you."

* * *

The White Cloth army marched through the canyon with Sousou and her officers in front of their formation. The flags of Sou Gi were raised proudly to indicate their faction. The Queen of Sou Gi wore a blank expression as she rode on a palanquin, supported by four White Cloth members. Her own officers wore similar blank expressions as they rode their horses.

Saito was riding a black horse of his own and he was looking forward to the upcoming war. Flanking him were Ukitsu and Saji, the latter not wanting to miss a damn thing. Ukitsu's instructions were clear. They were going to attack Shoku and destroy it, starting with the very first village they came across before finally attacking Touka Village. Nagata's army would no doubt respond to the threat and a bloody war would begin.

Suddenly, their march was halted as arrows fell in their path. Looking up, they saw archers had perched themselves upon the canyon walls with their crossbows aimed at the White Clothes. Saito narrowed his eyes at the sight of the archers but they weren't the one who were standing in their way.

Saito's eyes narrowed as he identified the obstacle. "Mitsuki..."

Mitsuki stood before the procession with his lieutenants at his side. Standing behind him were the Crimson Guard and Yellow Turbans, armed and ready to fight. Held up proudly were the flags of both military groups. Red flags bore Baron's emblem while yellow flags bore the emblem for Bravo.

Saji's eyes narrowed furiously at the sight of Mitsuki standing defiantly before them while Ukitsu watched him with mild interest.

Saito dismounted and glared at Mitsuki. "So, is this another futile attempt to stop us?"

"It's exactly that," Mitsuki confirmed.

"So you really will go against your _master_ ," Saito scoffed.

"No." Mitsuki shook his head. "I'm going to save Karin." He looked to Sousou's blank face and he clenched his fists tightly.

Saito smirked. "Well, then I guess there's no choice but for both of our armies to fight, right here, right now."

"Or we can decide this with a duel," Mitsuki challenged.

Saito cocked an eyebrow. "A duel?"

"Yes, one-on-one. Just you and me, Saito," Mitsuki clarified.

Saito smirked again. "Alright. We'll duel. As the challenged party, I get to decide the terms, right? Then the loser's army must surrender."

"Very well," Mitsuki agreed.

"Be careful, Boss," Gakushin said to Mitsuki.

"I don't want to lose you after I've just started serving you," added Shibai.

"You can do it, Baron-sama," Riten encouraged.

"We believe in you," said Ukin.

Mitsuki nodded and smiled at them before he steeled his features. He approached Saito who came towards him. They met halfway as their armies stood back to watch a duel between Barons.

"Are we actually going to let this happen?" Saji asked Ukitsu.

"Relax, my friend. I want to enjoy the show," Ukitsu smiled.

"One shall stand…" started Mitsuki.

"One shall fall," finished Saito.

"Henshin!" they shouted together.

 **[BANANA! LOCK ON! COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!]**

 **[RED BANANA! LOCK ON! COME ON! RED BANANA ARMS! SPEAR OF BLOOD!]**

* * *

 **ARMORED WAR GODS BIO TIME!**

 **Name:** Ushio Kenshin

 **Alter-Ego:** Armored War God Kurokage

 **Epithet(s):** Ultimate Cutter, Black Spear

 **Faction:** To (formerly), Shoku

The brawn of the duo, in a lot of ways he is very similar to Mitsuki as he enjoys a good fight. However, one thing sets them apart: Kenshin isn't very smart. In fact, you can say he's a bit of an idiot and being a battle maniac as well really means that he can get himself in a lot of trouble. That is why he needs Hideyoshi to provide him with strategy. Unfortunately, even that doesn't always work as Kenshin would forego any strategy and just start attacking with reckless abandon. This is probably why he gets along well with Kayu who enjoys a good fight just as much as he does.

While he's currently part of the Shoku Faction, his loyalties ultimately lie with Totaku. He is also very good friends with Kayu and Ryofu (though he wishes he was more than just a friend to the latter). While Kaku respects his fighting abilities, she doesn't trust his intelligence very much.

 **Name:** Takada Hideyoshi

 **Alter-Ego:** Armored War God Gridon

 **Epithet(s):** Ultimate Hammer, Wise Hammer

 **Faction:** To (formerly), Shoku

Hideyoshi is the first to earn the power of the Sovereign and carries the Xuanwu Lockseed as a result. Together with Kenshin, he makes up the 'brains' of the duo, but don't think this makes him weak. While his fighting skills are not as formidable as his comrades, his tenacity and determination still make him a force to be reckoned with. With Kaku, he creates plans and strategies for battle and actively executes them. Unfortunately, he isn't very good at improvising on the spot and this result in him just attacking randomly in hopes of hitting something. The Xuanwu Arms does make him stronger and he is quite skilled at using it. However, he sometimes doubts his worthiness of inheriting the power of the Sovereigns.

While currently part of the Shoku Faction, his loyalty ultimately lies with Totaku. It's also clear that he has romantic feelings for her, which are mutual. He is good friends with Kayu, Ryofu and Kaku. He and Kaku get along pretty well as the intellectuals of their group. Hideyoshi appreciates her company as she's the only person besides Totaku that he can have an intelligent conversation with. Kaku also trusts him to keep Kayu and Kenshin in line as the two warriors can get into trouble due to their impulsiveness.

* * *

 **KRC:** And I ended this chapter with a cliffhanger. Sorry to all who wanted to see a big fight here, but looks like you need to wait a bit longer for the conclusion. Don't worry. This will give you time to anticipate the upcoming fight and hopefully give me time to make the best chapter I can. I mean, it's not like I will just publish them once they're done. There's revisions, proofreading...Oh, you don't wanna hear about that. Originally, this was going to be the full chapter, including the fight, but with all the content added, it just got so long so I felt it was best to split up the chapter. Hopefully, you don't mind.

 **BL92:** Will Baron defeat Black Baron this time and save Sousou? Will he stop Sou Gi from causing a war against the two kingdoms? Find out next time for the next exciting chapter of the Age of the Armored War Gods!

 **TFP:** Well, things have come to a head. It's Baron vs. Black Baron. Mitsuki seems like he has a plan, but it will be a difficult one. The fate of Sou Gi hangs in the balance and Baron isn't going to let Sousou's ambitions be thwarted by the Armored War Devils.


	10. Flight of the Crimson Phoenix

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **KRC:** I know I piss people off because I left a cliffhanger and made you wait, but I have a good reason for that. I needed to make this epic and really show how much of an underdog Baron is. In the face of adversity, he can show you what real strength is.

Also, starting from this chapter onwards, a bit of an aesthetic change to the Drivers' announcements. Now, I've always done it using double quotation marks. From this chapter onwards, I will be using square brackets to indicate the Drivers' announcements.

So, from now on: " **LOCK ON!"** is now **[LOCK ON!]**

And this change will be applied to the previous chapters as well.

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Age of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

 **Chapter 10: Flight of the Crimson Phoenix**

Mitsuki and Saito stared each other down.

Former friends, now enemies on the battlefield.

The time for words had ended.

Now it was time for action.

This was a duel to decide who deserved the title of Baron, Armored War God of the Ultimate Spear and the fate of Sou Gi.

Saji was about to dismount from his horse to join in when Ukitsu stopped him.

"There's no need to intervene, Genpou-dono. I want to see how Saito-dono handles this himself," Ukitsu told him.

"We all know how it's going to end. I just want a piece of the action," Saji responded.

"Patience, my friend. You will get your chance soon enough."

"One shall stand…" started Mitsuki.

"One shall fall," finished Saito.

"Henshin!"

 **[BANANA! LOCK ON! COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!]**

 **[RED BANANA! LOCK ON! COME ON! RED BANANA ARMS! SPEAR OF BLOOD!]**

Their Armor Parts dropped on their heads, materializing their Ride Wear suits. Then, the Armor Parts disassembled and with a splash of juice their Banaspears were summoned. Once armored and armed, Baron and Black Baron charged straight for one another, screaming their battle cries. The Crimson Guard and Yellow Turbans began to cheer out for their commander as he clashed against his dark doppelganger.

Sparks burst violently as their Banaspears crashed into one another. Following their opening moves, they began to take swings at each other.

Black Baron brought his Black Banaspear down upon Baron's head, but it was blocked by his opponent's Banaspear. Baron kicked Black Baron back and then thrust his Banaspear forward, only to miss as Black Baron sidestepped.

Pulling his Banaspear back, Baron swung a roundhouse kick into Black Baron's chest, sending him staggering. He then jumped and landed a punch into his opponent's face, knocking him onto the ground.

"Damn you!" Black Baron cursed as he hit his Cutting Blade.

 **[COME ON! RED BANANA SQUASH!]**

Black Baron jabbed his Black Banaspear into the ground and a giant red banana made of energy burst out of the ground and struck Baron, sending him tumbling. Black Baron furiously rushed at him as he got back up and began to viciously land blow after blow upon Baron, not giving him a chance to fight back. He then sent him flying with a swing, and watched as Baron landed on his back.

Baron's army all shouted in encouragement for Baron to get up and he gave them what they wanted.

"I need more power," Baron declared as he switched Lockseeds.

 **[MANGO! LOCK ON! COME ON! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!]**

Charging at his enemy again, he swung the Mango Punisher which collided with the Black Banaspear. The powerful collision caused Black Baron to skid backwards.

Baron smashed the head of his Mango Punisher into Black Baron's chest, sending him reeling backwards even further. Black Baron retaliated with a forward thrust, but Baron firmly caught the lance in his hand and pulled Black Baron forward to knee him in the gut. He then landed a brutal blow that slammed into Black Baron's face.

Baron's pride was hurt because he had lost a fight against this Black Baron earlier. His injured pride, plus allowing Sousou to be brainwashed, made him angry. So, Baron was going to savagely destroy the thing that made him angry.

"TAKE THIS!" Baron roared as he hit his Cutting Blade.

 **[COME ON! MANGO SQUASH!]**

The Mango Punisher glowed before Baron swung, causing an explosion that sent Black Baron flying before he landed roughly on the ground.

"Looks like he's not doing so well," commented Saji. Ukitsu was silent as he continued to watch analytically.

Black Baron groaned as he rose back to his feet, supporting himself on his Black Banaspear. He glared at Baron and charged forward. Baron swung his Mango Punisher but Black Baron ducked before he shoulder-tackled Baron. He then proceeded to land several consecutive strikes across Baron's chest, knocking him around, before knocking him down with a violent stab.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Black Baron asked in annoyance as Baron picked himself back up.

"Not until I win," Baron responded confidently as he unlocked another Lockseed.

 **[PUMPKIN! LOCK ON! COME ON! PUMPKIN ARMS! HAPPY HARVESTING!]**

Armed with the Pumpkin Kusarigama, Baron threw the weighted part of his weapon at Black Baron and hit him right between the eyes. Black Baron grunted as he held the spot before Baron twirled his weapon around and sent it flying again. Black Baron cursed as he was struck in the head again and Baron withdrew the pumpkin-shaped weight as Black Baron came charging at him.

Black Baron swung the Black Banaspear down, but Baron caught it with his weapon's chain. He then wrapped the chain around the Black Banaspear and gave his opponent a hard kick in the stomach, knocking him backwards while disarming him at the same time.

"Looks like you're not holding back," observed Black Baron. "Guess I should do the same then." He suddenly vanished in a puff of dark smoke before he suddenly reappeared right in front of a surprised Baron to punch him in the face.

Ukitsu had given Black Baron a few unique abilities that the original Baron did not possess. One of these new abilities was the power to perform short range teleportation to instantly get close to his opponent and take them by surprise.

Baron and Black Baron began to exchange blows, punching at each other furiously. Black Baron felt nostalgic as he and Baron fought barehanded. This was just like back in Fight Club and now they were doing the same thing all over again to decide the fate of a kingdom.

Black Baron's fist connected with the side of Baron's face, but the latter retaliated with a straight punch into his dark counterpart's chest. Black Baron landed a kick into Baron's stomach, but, Baron grabbed hold of the foot and pushed, causing Black Baron to temporarily lose his balance. Baron then performed a sweep kick, knocking Black Baron down.

Baron immediately jumped on top of Black Baron and began to repeatedly punch him in the face. In their current position, Baron had the advantage and Black Baron was unable to defend himself.

Black Baron suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke, causing Baron to hit the ground instead of his foe. Quickly rising to his feet, Baron looked around for his opponent. Black Baron suddenly reappeared in a puff of smoke that obscured Baron's vision.

"Hyah!" Black Baron swung his Black Banaspear like a baseball bat and struck Baron across the chest with all his might. Sparks exploded as Baron screamed and went tumbling before he came to a stop.

"We can keep doing this all day if we have to, but it won't make a difference. I'm still stronger than you, Mitsuki. Just give up and let us through. Maybe you can join us and take down the other kingdoms. It'll be like old times," Black Baron offered. However, Baron was not just going to quit. The condition for their duel was that the loser would be the one unable to fight anymore, and Baron still had plenty of fight in him.

"I can still fight, Saito! This isn't over until you kill me!" Baron snapped as he shakily rose to his feet. He was in pain, but he ignored it.

"Just surrender, Mitsuki," Black Baron told him.

"Never! You messed with _my_ Karin! I don't care why you're doing it! I don't even care about your plan! But you messed with my family, and I'll kill you for that! I will not allow you to disgrace Karin's ambition!"

"You can't beat me. Not as you are now."

"Then I'll just become more than I am now!" Baron shot back.

Baron quickly took the Rider Indicator off his SengokuDriver and replaced it with the Genesis Core. After removing the Pumpkin Lockseed, he unlocked the Lemon Energy Lockseed and Banana Lockseed.

 _ **[BANANA!] [LEMON ENERGY!]**_

He placed his Banana Lockseed into his SengokuDriver's Drive Bay and Lemon Energy Lockseed into the Genesis Core before he pushed down the Cutting Blade.

 _ **[LOCK ON! COME ON! MIX!]**_

The Banana and Lemon Energy Armor Parts descended before they fused into the Jimber Armor Part which came down on Baron. It covered his head before disassembling to form his armor. Like the Jimber Arms worn by Zangetsu and Gaim, it resembled a Jinbaori with the front decorated by a pattern of yellow lemon slices with his personal emblem on the left side. His helmet was once again adorned with the Banana Arms' Burn Casque headpiece as the visor flashed with a yellow light.

 _ **[BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR! JIMBER LEMON! HA-HA!]**_

Black Baron's eyes widened at this change. Baron was clad in the Jimber Lemon Arms. In his right hand was his Banaspear and attached to his left forearm was a shield shaped like a round lemon slice. The shield was called the Citron Buckler. At that moment, Baron's armor glowed and he suddenly felt refreshed. It was like all the fatigued he felt just vanished.

A spark of realization came upon Black Baron. "Of course. So this was your plan from the start. You were trying to wear me out before you went for the big guns."

Baron confirmed, "That's right. You might be stronger than me, but even you have limits."

Black Baron let out a snort of amusement, "Same old, Mitsuki. This is how you lasted for so long."

Back in the Nega Gang, Mitsuki became second-in-command not just because he was strong, but because he was smart as well. When they went up against another gang, Mitsuki would plan beforehand on how to handle the situation so that the Nega Gang came up on top. It was that strategic mind that made him such a valued member.

He wasn't just dangerous because of his combat prowess but also due to his sharp mind. He wasn't some grunt who followed orders blindly. He was smart and it really hurt the Nega Gang when he left.

Black Baron's expression softened at the good old days when they used to be friends. He put a stop to the nostalgia as he steeled himself before he charged at Baron with the intent to put him down for good.

Ukitsu and Saji watched this development, clearly not expecting Baron to catch his second wind. Saji looked irritated while Ukitsu was impressed. It would seem that Baron's reputation was well-deserved. He would never surrender if he saw a chance for victory, even if it was slim.

"So, what about now?" Saji asked as Black Baron and Baron resumed their clash. He watched as Black Baron and Baron made sparks fly as their weapons slammed against each other. Baron was using his Citron Buckler to great effect, even using it as a melee weapon as he knocked Black Baron down with a shield bash.

"Now we may intervene," Ukitsu confirmed.

The two dismounted and put on their GenesisDrivers. While Saito had promised that his duel with Mitsuki would be between the two of them, the two Genesis Riders made no such promise.

"Henshin," Ukitsu called calmly.

 _ **[LEMON ENERGY!]**_

"Henshin!" Saji called menacingly.

 _ **[CHERRY ENERGY!]**_

They loaded their Energy Lockseeds into their GenesisDrivers and pushed the Seaboll Compressors.

 _ **[LOCK ON! SODA!]**_

The Energy Armor Parts landed on their heads, forming their Genetic Ride Wear suits, before they disassembled to fold onto their bodies and became armor.

 _ **[LEMON ENERGY ARMS!]**_

 _ **[CHERRY ENERGY ARMS!]**_

Unlike many fighters, Baron focused his fury instead of letting his rage cloud his judgment. Also, not many things could anger him. Annoy him, yes, but not anger him. Only few things could make him truly angry.

The loss of his family angered him. The fact that he was too weak to save them angered him. The fact that he joined Saito because of his own weakness angered him. He hated himself for being so weak, which was why he tried to seek out strength. He used to think Saito was strong, but that was far from the truth.

He realized what true strength was the day he met Chitoge Dosan. She had both compassion and strength, and while he never saw himself as a compassionate person, he wasn't some unfeeling monster who trampled over the weak just to feed his own ego. She was strong enough to reach out to him. She was strong enough to care for others.

And he wished he could be as strong as her.

Black Baron had pushed Baron's buttons in the worst possible way. By taking control of Sou Gi, he had essentially harmed the people Baron cared about the most in this world. He wasn't about to let such a thing slide.

Black Baron roared and teleported towards Baron to strike him down, but ended up hitting the Citron Buckler instead. This allowed Baron to strike Black Baron with his Banaspear, knocking him down to his knees. He then bashed Black Baron in the face with the Citron Buckler, knocking him down.

As Baron stood over his opponent, he suddenly found himself being bombarded by energy arrows and raised his Citron Buckler to shield himself. Getting a good look, he saw that it was Duke and Sigurd who were attacking him.

This was supposed to be a duel between himself and Black Baron, but it would seem that the Armored War Devils weren't going to let this be a fair fight after all.

"Hey, that's cheating! They can't interfere!" Riten protested.

"Boo!" Ukin shouted. The rest of the Crimson Guard and Yellow Turbans let out shouts of protests while the White Clothes cheered on both Armored War Devils. They didn't care if this was cheating. They just wanted to win and get on with their mission.

Gakushin said nothing but she agreed with her fellow lieutenants. The duel was supposed to be between Baron and Black Baron. Duke and Sigurd's interference was in violation of the rules.

Sigurd grinned and then launched himself at Baron with his enhanced speed. He slashed his Sonic Arrow across Baron's chest, causing sparks to fly. Baron grunted as he was pushed back but managed to retaliate and strike Sigurd with his Banaspear.

Duke charged in and swung, but his Sonic Arrow met resistance as it slammed against the Citron Buckler. Sigurd got back up and swung his Sonic Arrow but he was parried by the Banaspear.

The two Energy Lockseed-powered Armored War Devils repeatedly struck at Baron. However, he was able to counter and block their blows with his weapon and shield. As Black Baron rose to his feet, he glared at the sight and gritted his teeth in anger.

"MOVE!" Black Baron demanded.

 **[COME ON! RED BANANA SPARKING!]**

With a shout of rage, Black Baron stabbed his Black Banaspear into the ground. Gigantic blood red energy bananas burst out of the ground to attack Baron as Duke and Sigurd were caught in the crossfire and were knocked aside.

"Hey, what are you doing!? We're on your side!" Sigurd snapped angrily.

"This is _my_ fight! Stay out of it!" Black Baron shouted before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Perhaps we should stay back and allow him to finish this," Duke recommended. No reason to get on their new comrade's bad side. Sigurd grumbled irritably under his breath. However, he then got a nasty idea and turned his gaze towards Baron's army.

"Or we could take care of Baron's little army while their leader is busy with our partner," Sigurd suggested with a grin before he darted towards Baron's army. With his speed, he would be able to kill them with ease, and none of them would be able to fight back.

Duke decided to follow his partner's suggestion and loaded his Lemon Energy Lockseed into his Sonic Arrow. He looked up at the archers positioned upon the canyon's wall and took aim.

"Goodbye," Duke said as he fired.

 _ **[LEMON ENERGY!]**_

The Sonic Volley attack flew straight for the archers, when all of a sudden it was intercepted by a white and green blur. Then, the same blur zoomed to intercept Sigurd. He did not expect it and sparks flashed as two solid objects collided with each other, followed by screams of pain and outrage. Duke was momentarily startled as Sigurd was tossed backwards, landing on his back.

Who or what had interfered?

"Zangetsu..." Duke identified as Son Go's White Devil stood before them, clad in his Melon Arms, wielding both his Musou Saber and Melon Defender.

Zangetsu glared at both Armored War Devils as he cut a line in the ground with his Musou Saber.

"You shall not pass."

"Zangetsu, what are you doing here?" Gakushin asked. She wasn't ungrateful. Far from it. She was just wondering what Son Go's primary Armored War God was doing here.

"To protect my client's interests," Zangetsu answered cryptically as he turned to face both Genesis Riders, daring them to attack again.

"Dammit!" Sigurd cursed as he rose to his feet. "Why the hell are you here, Zangetsu!?"

"All you both need to know is that while I'm here I won't allow any harm come to Baron's army," Zangetsu replied.

"And how do you expect to protect them from the both of us?" Duke challenged. Zangetsu's answer was to sheathe his Musou Saber and take out his Baihu Lockseed.

"I don't expect to protect them. I _know_ I can protect them," Zangetsu replied as he activated the Lockseed.

 **[BAIHU!]**

Sigurd, Duke and the spectators heard the roar of a tiger as a portal opened at Zangetsu's feet. A tiger made of energy burst out and Zangetsu's Melon Arms Armor vanished before he loaded the Baihu Lockseed.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

And the Cutting Blade came down.

 **[SOIYA! BAIHU ARMS! BYAKKO NO KIBA, TENSHIN!]**

The Aura Tiger fused with Zangetsu, forming his Baihu Arms Armor. His arms glowed as the Baihu Claws materialized. He scraped his claws together and posed menacingly before the two Genesis Riders who could only stare in trepidation at the sight of Zangetsu's present form.

"So, who's going to try something next?" Zangetsu challenged as he brandished his Baihu Claws threateningly.

Sigurd decided to take Zangetsu on and sped towards him. Raising his Sonic Arrow, he brought it down for a slash, only for Zangetsu to block with his right Baihu Claw. Immediately, he struck with the left Baihu Claw before unleashing a painful combo of savage slashes upon Sigurd.

Zangetsu was going to enjoy this opportunity. While Sigurd and Duke had not directly been the cause of Sonsaku's death, it was their involvement in his disappearance that brought upon the circumstances leading towards her demise. They may not be Nise, but they were just as good a target for his revenge.

After Baron recovered from Black Baron's last attack, he tossed his Citron Buckler and hit the Cutting Blade over his Lockseed.

 _ **[COME ON! BANANA SQUASH! JIMBER LEMON SQUASH!]**_

Black Baron reappeared behind Baron and raised his Black Banaspear. Suddenly, he was struck in the back by the flying Citron Buckler which bounced off before it came down to strike him again. It bounced off and performed an arc before it came down and struck him painfully across the back again, forcing him to whirl around and get hit again in the chest. Baron spun around and struck Black Baron across the back with the Banaspear before the Citron Buckler reattached to his arm.

This actually wasn't the first time he had donned Jimber Lemon Arms, but it was the first he used it in actual combat. In the week spent preparing for this day, Baron had actually transformed into this form and trained with it to know what it was capable of.

He had Bravo train with him to familiarize himself with his new strength and skills so he wouldn't be caught unaware or by surprise. He was glad that he managed to pick up his Lemon Energy Lockseed and Genesis Core before he retreated earlier. He just knew they would come in handy.

"Hyah!" Baron kicked Black Baron hard in the chest and sent him flying before he landed on the ground and came to a stop.

"Saito, this is the end for you!" Baron declared as he hit his Cutting Blade, twice.

 _ **[COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT! JIMBER LEMON AU LAIT!]**_

He first threw the Citron Buckler like a Frisbee and the flat side of the shield attached to Black Baron's chest. Immediately it glowed and erected a lemon-shaped energy barrier around him. He tried to move but the barrier had him completely immobilized.

Baron bent his knees as his Banaspear ignited, charging up with yellow flames. He then shot towards Black Baron, gliding fast across the ground. His dark counterpart's eyes widened as he saw Baron coming but the barrier prevented him from dodging.

Baron let out a roar as he aimed for the Citron Buckler, shattering the barrier as he struck with the Banaspear using all of his might. The attack struck explosively, sending Black Baron flying. His armor released a flash and vanished as he tumbled through the air and landed hard on the ground.

Meanwhile, Duke had joined in Sigurd's fight against Zangetsu. His enhanced strength and his partner's enhanced speed should be enough to beat Zangetsu. Unfortunately for them, Zangetsu possessed both speed and strength. Despite possessing enhanced S-Class Energy Lockseeds, the power of Zangetsu's Sovereign Lockseed vastly dwarfed their own. Sparks flew as they fought but Zangetsu had the obvious advantage.

Realizing this, Duke decided that fighting Zangetsu now would be foolhardy. However, Sigurd did not feel the same way.

Sigurd was frustrated. The only thing standing between them and Baron's army was Zangetsu. He would intercept any attack aimed at Baron's army before launching a devastating counter. His speed outmatched Sigurd's and his strength was above Duke's. Nothing they did could break through Zangetsu's defense.

Sigurd decided the best way to finish off Zangetsu was to go all out, so he reached down to his Seaboll Compressor and pushed it in twice.

"Take this, Zangetsu!" Sigurd shouted.

 _ **[CHERRY ENERGY SPARKING!]**_

Seeing this, Zangetsu prepared his own counterattack. He casually pushed down the Cutting Blade, activating the Squash finisher function.

 **[SOIYA! BAIHU SQUASH!]**

Zangetsu's Baihu Claws glowed and began to spin like drills. Sigurd leapt up and came at Zangetsu to execute a flying kick, red energy crackling around his extended foot. Zangetsu leapt up towards him and they both met halfway. Sigurd's foot connected with Zangetsu's chest, but did nothing as crimson energy splashed from the impact point. Zangetsu roared back and struck Sigurd with the spinning Baihu Claws, causing the two to break apart with explosive force. Zangetsu landed on his feet like a cat while Sigurd landed roughly on his back. His chestplate was smoking and showing obvious signs of damage. He also began to realize that he had no chance to beat Zangetsu.

This just incensed him even more. Duke looked at his partner. He knew he hated to lose. His pride would not allow him to admit defeat. But with Saito's defeat and Zangetsu's intervention, their plan was falling apart.

The spectators became silent. The wind blew past as they saw that Saito had fallen as the true Baron stood victoriously over him. It wasn't long before the Crimson Guard and Yellow Turbans cheered boisterously while the White Clothes hung their heads in despair.

Saito gritted his teeth and rose to his feet in anger. "Is this the strength you have!? Are you strong because you serve that blonde brat of a loli!? Huh!? Is that it!?"

"Saito, all I've done is found a reason to fight," Baron answered. He then watched as a purple aura began to envelop his old friend. What was happening to him?

"This isn't over, Mitsuki! Just because you're stronger than me, doesn't mean you'll always be strong! You may have beaten me now but I'll keep coming back, stronger and stronger!" The purple aura around his body intensified. "No matter how many times you strike me down, I will...I will...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Saito's eyes bulged as he threw his head back and screamed, the dark aura enveloping him completely. Suddenly, dark vines with black leaves erupted from his SengokuDriver and wrapped around his body like a cocoon. Baron's eyes widened as he witnessed the phenomenon.

The vines drew backwards to reveal Saito again, only this time he had completely changed. His skin was now dark and leathery as organic purple armor covered his forearms and shins. His feet were exposed as well and looked beast-like. His body was covered in a mix of black, purple and white armor. His chest armor was bone white with purple vein-like patterns all over it. He had broad purple shoulder pads with black vein-like patterns covering them. A tattered black cape hung from his back. His fingers were tipped with purple claws. Finally, his head was covered by a helmet with demonic ram horns that curved forward and his face was skeletal and bone white, with an open maw filled with sharp teeth. His eyes were just empty socked with a purple glow in them.

He looked like some kind of demon from Hell.

The creature that now stood in Saito's place let out a loud roar as if announcing itself.

Baron stared back in horror at the monster Saito had become.

' _So this is the price you've paid for using the RinJyuKen's power. Saito, now I truly pity you._ '

Zangetsu was surprised by this development as well. He didn't know what had happened, but he had a feeling that the RinJyuKen Akugata had something to do with it. Sigurd was just as shock but Duke was simply curious.

Saito growled as dark energy gathered in his right hand to form a wicked broadsword. The blade was jagged and made from a strange purple alloy that radiated with dark energy. The grip was bone white and the guard resembled a pair of bat-like wings extending from a skull that was set between the grip and blade. This was Saito's new weapon, the Overedge.

Saito snarled and glared at Baron before he rushed towards him. Baron stood his ground as Saito swung his sword at him. Baron blocked with the Banaspear, but the force of the blow blasted him across the battlefield, sending him tumbling along the ground. Saito then jumped into the air and came down upon Baron, forcing the latter to use the Citron Buckler to defend himself. Saito did not let that stop him as he repeatedly rained down blow after blow upon Baron and finally shattered the shield. Baron cried out in pain as the blade dug into his arm. Saito then grabbed hold of him and tossed him up before swinging his sword like a baseball bat.

Baron was sent violently tumbling across the ground and in a flash his Jimber Arms was reduced back to his default Banana Arms.

"Boss!" cried Gakushin.

"Baron-sama!" exclaimed Ukin and Riten.

"Stay back! This is still my fight and it's not over until one of us is down for the count!" Baron ordered. Saito rushed him again and Baron blocked with his Banaspear which shattered from the blow, allowing Saito to land a vertical slash across Baron's chest. He then punched Baron repeatedly in the face and chest before knocking the wind out of him with a punch to the stomach. Baron collapsed to his knees and then let out a grunt as Saito's sword slammed down on his shoulder, hard.

The White Clothes cheered on their general, not caring that he had turned into a monster. All that mattered was that Baron was going to die.

Baron grabbed hold of the sword digging into his shoulder and his eyes met with Saito's. Any trace of the man he once knew was gone. With his humanity gone, an animalistic and primal desire to kill replaced all rationality. He then looked to Sousou who continued to watch and gritted his teeth.

"Karin...Shunran...Shuran...Keifa..." Baron uttered as he forced himself to rise back to his feet. "That's right. I can't lose." His eyes narrowed and he let out a roar before he gave Saito a punch in the face, knocking him backwards.

Everyone watched, stunned, as Baron was back on his feet despite the punishment he took. He raised his right hand and looked at Saito, and then he looked past the monster to look straight at Sousou and her hypnotized officers. He pointed straight at her.

"Karin, I want you to watch closely! I want you to witness my strength!" He clenched his fist and let out a roar as he punched Saito one more time, sending him skidding halfway across the battlefield.

Baron continued, "I swore to help you realize your ambition! Since that day, that has been _my_ ambition! That has been my reason for following you! I do not recognize the Sousou that sits in front of me like some kind of doll! The Sousou I swore an oath to is a strong woman who took whatever she wanted with all her might!"

Baron charged at Saito and landed a kick into his face, knocking him back.

Baron finished, "So, wake the fuck up, you damn loli! If you're going to unite the land, then you'll do it right! And I'll stand with you every step of the way!"

The Crimson Guard and Yellow Turbans were moved by Baron's words and started to pound their spears on the ground. Then, they started to roar in unison as they shouted Baron and Sousou's name.

"BANZAI BARON-SAMA! BANZAI SOUSOU-SAMA! BANZAI BARON-SAMA! BANZAI SOUSOU-SAMA! BANZAI BARON-SAMA! BANZAI SOUSOU-SAMA!"

Baron glared at the Kaijin that used to be Saito. "Do you hear that? That's how strongly they believe in us! Sousou and I will make history and we won't let anyone get in our way!"

He punched Saito in the face.

"Not the RinJyuKen!"

He followed up with a right hook that slammed into Saito's jaw.

"Not the Armored War Devils!"

He buried his left fist into Saito's stomach.

"And certainly not _you_!"

He punctuated his last statement with an uppercut that smashed into Saito's chin, stunning him.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light in the sky, and it was not the sun. It was something else entirely as it began to descend from the Heavens.

The eyes of all individuals present widened as they beheld the majestic golden dragon statue which served as the physical representation of the Mandate of Heaven.

"The Seal of Heaven!?" Sigurd gasped. Sousou had sent out countless search parties in hopes of finding it, but to no avail. Now, it had appeared in response to Baron's words and resolve. This was bad. When it appeared, it had given Gridon and Zangetsu access to the Celestial Armor. Did this mean Baron was one of the chosen warriors?

Indeed he was.

One of Baron's spare Lockseeds floated in front of the Seal of Heaven before it was transformed into a new one which depicted a phoenix on it and marked with the code S.L.S.-ZHUQIAO.

After that, the Seal of Heaven vanished once more, leaving behind the newly transformed Lockseed. Not questioning the Seal of Heaven's appearance, Baron took the new Lockseed into his hand. It felt hot in his hand, but in a good way, and that was how he liked it.

"Alright, time to see what this thing can do," Baron stated as he hit the unlocking switch.

 **[ZHUQIAO!]**

A circular portal of fire opened above him and a flaming phoenix shot out of it. It flew around, and everyone who witnessed it gazed in awe at the majestic firebird. Baron removed the Lockseed he was using, and then locked the Zhuqiao Lockseed into his SengokuDriver before he pushed down the Cutting Blade.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

The revealed core had the character for 'phoenix' and the lid's backside showed an ornate broadsword.

 **[COME ON! ZHUQIAO ARMS! FLIGHT OF PHOENIX!]**

The flaming phoenix flew back towards Baron, releasing a loud call before it fused with him. The flames enveloped Baron's body, but instead of burning him, they peeled away to reveal his new form.

Zangetsu commented as he witnessed this, "So, now it's your turn, Baron."

Duke was a well-studied man and had himself read the Celestial Chronicles. He could only utter one thing as Baron's new armor was revealed.

"The Celestial Armor of the Vermilion Phoenix..."

Baron was now clad in golden and crimson armor with the face of a phoenix on his chest. Hanging from his back was a pair of metallic wings. His shoulders resembled the talons of a phoenix and his attached headpiece sported wings on the sides with his visor turning red. His gauntlets had talons which were folded back against his forearms.

Gakushin, Riten and Ukin stared in awe at the transformed Crimson Enforcer. The Crimson Guard and Yellow Turbans were also struck speechless as they witnessed his transformation.

"It's just like in the prophecy..." uttered Gakushin.

"Baron-sama has inherited the power of the Sovereigns!" Ukin and Riten yelled out, finishing Gakushin's sentence.

Saito didn't look impressed in the slightest as he roared and attacked Baron. Quickly, Baron's Zhuqiao Talons unfolded and he used them on Saito before his opponent could land a blow first. Baron was relentless in his assault, slashing his former friend furiously with his Zhuqiao Talons. Saito used his Overedge to parry Baron's talons, but then Baron kicked him hard in the chest, sending him flying back. He recovered and picked himself up, glaring furiously at Baron.

Suddenly, Saito's cape morphed and spread out of his back in the form of a pair of demonic bat-like wings. The emergence of the wings just made the Kaijin an even more frightening and demonic sight to behold. Using his wings, he took off into the air. In response, Baron spread his own wings and followed Saito into the air to resume their fight in the sky.

Saito and Baron became engaged in an aerial dogfight as they clashed explosively. Flames trailed behind Baron as he soared while dark energy trailed behind Saito as he flew.

"Go, Baron-sama! Go!" Riten cheered loudly, pumping her fists.

Sparks flew as they clashed in the sky, slashing with their weapons as they tried to subdue one another. They smashed into each other repeatedly, creating explosive impacts. Booms and bangs were heard as they collided and everyone tried to follow the fight in the sky to the best of their ability. However, the fighters' speed was hard to follow and they just blurred around with only the booms of their impact telling the spectators that they were engaged in combat. The only way the spectators could follow was from the trails that they left behind.

Making some distance between them, Saito roared and fired a barrage of dark energy spheres at Baron. In retaliation, Baron threw fireballs at the dark energy spheres. Both attacks collided and exploded as they made contact until they stopped.

Baron smirked as he realized that this was indeed the power he had been seeking. After seeing how Gridon had used it, Baron wanted it. He was patient though. He knew he couldn't demand for it. He had to prove himself worthy, and the Seal of Heaven had seen how strongly he supported Sousou's ambition. So it had bestowed on him this new power.

"My turn then," said Baron before he shot towards Saito and slashed. Sparks flew as they clashed but Baron continued to attack with furious swings and slashes.

Switching tactics, Baron folded his talons and summoned his primary Arms Weapon. Flames burst from his hands as he clasped them together before forming into a magnificent broadsword. The guard was shaped like the wings of a phoenix and the blade was a mix of crimson and gold.

It was called the Suzakalibur and it was his to wield.

The Suzakalibur and Overedge collided, creating a shower of sparks as they ground against each other. Saito snarled as Baron growled while they tried to push their blades to strike each other down. Dark energy and flames clashed violently as the two stared each other down.

They broke apart again and Saito fired his dark energy spheres. Baron countered with fireballs that he launched with his wings and multiple explosions bloomed in the sky. In the midst of the explosions around them, the two combatants battled it out again.

Baron roared as he swung his Suzakalibur and it shattered the Overedge. Saito let out a roar of pain as the blade dug into his armored body and pushed him backwards.

"You're finished." Baron reached for his Cutting Blade and pushed it down twice to execute his finishing move.

 **[COME ON! ZHUQIAO AU LAIT!]**

Baron's wings became enveloped in flames that extended and formed massive wings of flames. Saito's eyes widened at the sight of Baron's impressive wingspan.

"SAITOOOOOOOOOO!" roared Baron as the cry of a phoenix followed. He rocketed towards Saito with his blazing wings. He realigned his body, aiming his feet at Saito to execute a dropkick as the flames of his wings enveloped his body. Saito was unable to evade as Baron's feet smashed into his chest. He used the momentum to push Saito towards the ground, screaming out loud before they both crashed, causing an explosion.

 **BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

Everyone who witnessed the explosion was speechless. Once the smoke and flames cleared, a huge crater was revealed and Baron could be seen standing in the centre of it with Saito now restored to human form as he lay at Baron's feet. Saito's SengokuDriver and Red Banana Lockseed were ruined beyond repair now and lay in pieces.

"Heh, looks like you've really become strong, Mitsuki," Saito smiled weakly. "Guess I'm the one who's wrong, huh?"

"Not wrong, just different," Baron responded neutrally. It was rather ironic. He once looked up to Saito at his lowest. With no family and no purpose, he joined the Nega Gang to find a reason to live. Now it was Saito who was looking up at him, and Baron was able to find a new source of strength.

"I was just close-minded then..." Saito uttered as he breathed his last breath. His skin turned grey as his body broke down, becoming dust that was scattered by the wind. Baron closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Unforgivable..."

The rage he felt right now was intense. Ukitsu had taken advantage of an old friend of his. They might have had their differences, but once upon a time, they had been as close as brothers. Then things changed, and they had a falling out, severing their ties to each other. Now he was gone, and it was all because of Ukitsu.

He narrowed his eyes and glared at both Duke and Sigurd, the men responsible for bringing Saito to this world and giving him that accursed power. They were the ones who had forced his hand and now they were going to pay.

Spreading his wings, Baron launched a barrage of fireballs at both Armored War Devils. Immediately, Duke held up a talisman which raised a dome-shaped barrier around both himself and Sigurd. Baron continued to throw fireballs at the dome. When that didn't work, he shot out a stream of flames like a flamethrower at the barrier.

Sigurd and Duke didn't like their odds right now. They were facing not just one, but two Armored War Gods that were clad and empowered by the Celestial Armor. Zangetsu alone managed to handle the two of them, but now Baron was added to the mix and he was furious. The two were already beginning to feel the heat as Baron's flames continued to slam against Duke's protective barrier.

"Congratulations, Baron-dono! Today you have proven your worth! Clearly, you are one of the warriors chosen to wield the power of the Sovereigns! We stand no chance against both you and Zangetsu-dono! In light of this, my partner and I will now take our leave. We will meet again," Duke said before he and Sigurd teleported away, leaving behind their White Cloth soldiers.

Baron dropped his arms to his sides before he threw his head back and screamed in anger, "AAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" All his rage and grief was in that scream.

Once he got that out of his system, he turned his attention towards Zangetsu and asked, "What are you doing here, Zangetsu?"

"You came to me, remember? I just came to see why to sate my curiosity," Zangetsu replied.

"I already paid for what I needed from you, and extra for you not to ask questions," Baron retorted.

"You know that's not how I work, and it's a good thing too. Those Genesis Riders would've slaughtered your entire army while you were busy with your opponent."

"I could've handled them," Baron defended.

"Not before they killed most of your men. Pride comes before the fall," Zangetsu advised. With his speed, Sigurd would've killed every man where they stood. Duke's strength made him a powerhouse among the Genesis Riders, meaning not many would be able to stop him. With Baron's attention focused on Saito, those two would've slaughtered Baron's army.

"Just go, Zangetsu. I can handle this now," ordered Baron.

"Very well, but next time, don't be afraid to ask for help. We're allies for a reason," Zangetsu advised as he prepared to leave.

"Thanks," Baron said, causing Zangetsu to pause.

"Pardon?"

"Thanks for protecting my soldiers. I owe you one," Baron elaborated.

"You've paid me already, remember? Consider this one on the house," Zangetsu replied before he sped away in a white and gold blur.

Baron turned to face the White Clothes. He glared at them hotly. Oh, he so wanted to watch them burn for what had happened. His glare was so intense it was like he wanted them to burst into flames, right there on the spot.

"I've defeated your general! According to the terms of the duel, you must surrender or else!" Baron threatened.

Saito had been defeated while Duke and Sigurd had fled, leaving the White Clothes to their fate. However, the White Clothes didn't seem like they were willing to surrender. Was that courage or stupidity? Maybe a bit of both.

One of the braver White Cloth soldiers stepped forward and shouted, "Don't think you can scare us! We know you won't dare harm Sousou as long as we have her! As long as we have her in our grasp, you won't dare to attack! She is the perfect shield against you!"

"A shield, you say?" Baron's frown deepened. "Well, in just a few moments, your shield is about to rip you apart."

"What are you-?" the White Cloth soldier started, only to be interrupted by music that came out of nowhere. "What is that music!?"

"The song that marks your end," Baron grinned victoriously as the next phase of his plan had begun.

In the rear of the Crimson Guard and Yellow Turban army were Bravo, Chouryou, and the Chou Sisters. With Ukitsu and Saji gone, it was time for them to implement their part of the plan. The Chou Sisters were ready, with their instruments and microphone. It was time to sing a song of victory.

"Alright, my lovely angels! Sing! Sing and break this evil spell!" Bravo cheered.

"Alright, Chii-chan! Ren-chan! Ikuyo!" Chokaku started.

"Let's do this!" cheered Choho.

"Yes," agreed Choryo.

When Marcus started writing the song, he had been inspired by Mitsuki. The lyrics reflected Mitsuki's indomitable will, his drive to move forward, and his desire to fulfil Sousou's ambition no matter what it took.

He even had the perfect title for it:

" **Never Surrender"**

 _ **Butsukaru tabi ni Ignition, hisoka kokoro moyasu**_

 _ **Ippo datte shinai ze Back Step**_

 _ **Ikari no me ga Turn Me On**_

 _ **Ugoki midare teru ze**_

 _ **Kanzen kakutei… Look, I'm A Winner**_

As the Chou Sisters began to sing, Sousou began to blink as her eyes returned to normal. The eyes of her officers were also beginning to change back to normal as well.

 _ **Kachi tsudzukeru mono dake ga**_

 _ **Kono sekai shihai suru no sa**_

 _ **Dare ni mo watasanai dare ni mo yuzuranai**_

 _ **Shinji rareru no wa jibun dake**_

 _ **Top kiwameru made**_

 _ **Dare mo ga shitagai dare mo ga hirefusu**_

 _ **Saikyou no kajitsu kono te de**_

 _ **Tsukamu made Never Surrender**_

"What...?" Sousou uttered in confusion as she found herself sitting on a palanquin instead of her throne. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"Karin-sama, why do we look like we're heading into battle?" Juniku asked in confusion.

The Kako Sisters dismounted from their horses as Kyocho, Kakuka and Ten'i did the same. They looked like they had just woken up from a dream. They were trying to make sense of what was going on. Sousou looked ahead and saw Baron with the Crimson Guard and Yellow Turbans behind him. She then looked over her shoulder at the White Clothes who were armed. It looked like she was about to go to war against her own Armored War Gods and their men.

 _ **Miageru biru no Reflection**_

 _ **Tsuyosa ga mata tarinai**_

 _ **Isogi ashi asu Step Forward**_

"Karin!" Baron called. "You see those men in white? They were trying to use you as a puppet in order to attack our allies! Why don't you show them what happens when they try to manipulate you?"

Sousou's eyes narrowed as she processed this and drew her scythe. She leapt off the palanquin and turned to face the White Cloth soldiers holding it up. They stood stunned and it cost them. Swiftly, she swung her scythe, aiming for their throats. Blood splashed the ground and they gagged before they dropped to the ground, dropping the front of the palanquin as the two soldiers behind them gasped and released their grip as well.

Kakoton and Kakoen followed Sousou's lead and drew their own swords. Ten'i and Kyocho also took out their weapons and glared at the White Clothes.

"Looks like you won't be starting any wars, you assholes!" Baron shouted.

 _ **Ubawareta mono wasurete**_

 _ **Ubaikaesu sono tame dake**_

 _ **Dare ni mo tanoranai dare ni mo ikasanai**_

 _ **Ore no mae wo hashirasenai**_

 _ **Tatoe kizutsu-itemo**_

 _ **Dare mo ga tekiwanai dare mo ga todokanai**_

 _ **Yuuiitsu muni no sonzai ni naru**_

 _ **Sono hi made Never Surrende**_ _ **r**_

The White Cloth commander gulped as a bead of cold sweat rolled down his brow. Ukitsu and Saji had abandoned them and now their puppets had been freed from their control. Was this the end?

No, this was not the end. The White Cloth Society still had the blessing of the gods and would use that to prove their might.

"Don't think we'll surrender so easily! You may have freed Sousou and her officers, but we still have the power to take you all down!" the White Cloth commander declared and revealed what he meant as he reached out from his robe and took out a GenesisDriver! The rest of the White Cloth army also took out SengokuDrivers of their own.

This was a surprising development but Baron maintained his cool as the White Clothes strapped on their Drivers. However, they had made one fatal mistake.

They had forgotten about the archers that Baron had positioned on the walls of the canyon.

Shibai was with the archers and she pointed her fan at the White Clothes below as she loudly ordered, "NOW!"

Sousou and her officers went for cover as the archers fired at the White Clothes as they started to activate their Lockseeds. Arrows rained down on the White Clothes, and many of them fell from the arrows before they could transform. The remaining White Clothes urgently transformed to summon their armor for protection.

 _ **[MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY!]**_

 **[MATSUBOKKURI!]**

The White Cloth commander quickly locked in his Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed as his soldiers also did the same with their Matsubokkuri Lockseeds.

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

 **[LOCK ON!]**

Cutting Blades were pushed down as the commander pushed in his GenesisDriver's Seaboll Compressor.

 _ **[LIQUID! MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY ARMS! SEI, YOISHO, WASSHOI!]**_

 **[MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!]**

The white-clad soldiers turned black as so many Matsubokkuri Armor Parts and a single Matsubokkuri Energy Armor Part dropped out of the sky and landed on their heads. Their Armor Parts disassembled and folded onto their bodies. They all looked identical, all looked just like Kurokage. These were the Kurokage Troopers.

Unlike Kurokage though, they each sported a white scarf that was tied around their necks. It was probably to signify their affiliation to the White Clothes.

The Kurokage-Shin who was in charge, aka the Kurokage Commander, pointed his Kagematsu-Shin arrogantly at the Sou Gi army. Like the Kurokage Troopers, he also wore a white scarf, but his was also gold around the edges to show that his rank was above them.

Now that they were clad in armor, arrows were useless. While many of them had fallen before they could transform, the army of black clad Kurokage Troopers was still an intimidating sight to behold.

The Kurokage Commander boasted, "Do you see now? We have been given power! We may not have your numbers, but our united force will decimate you completely! This is why we are confident that we will be able to crush your kingdom, Son Go and Shoku!"

 _ **Kachi tsudzukeru mono dake ga**_

 _ **Kono sekai shihai suru no sa**_

 _ **Dare ni mo watasanai dare ni mo yuzuranai**_

 _ **Shinji rareru no wa jibun dake**_

 _ **Top kiwameru made**_

 _ **Dare mo ga shitagai dare mo ga hirefusu**_

 _ **Saikyou no kajitsu kono te de**_

 _ **Tsukamu made Never Surrender**_

A moment of silence passed after that declaration before Baron's shoulders shook. He then threw his head backwards and laughed hysterically.

Angered, and a bit confused, by Baron's laughter, the Kurokage Commander demanded, "What's so funny!?"

"Oh, I'm just laughing because..." Baron's tone turned dark, "You idiots actually think you stand a chance with those cheap knockoffs."

"Knockoffs...?"

Baron ordered, "Everyone, show these guys what we've got!"

The Crimson Guard and Yellow Turbans took out their own Lockseeds. The Lockseeds included the ones used to summon the Dandeliners and Tulip Hoppers as well as the Suika Arms. Not everyone had them, but enough did and that was the most important.

The Lockvehicle Lockseeds were unlocked before they were tossed. They grew and unfolded into their vehicle forms which the Crimson Guard and Yellow Turbans quickly mounted.

After witnessing their power when used by Son Go's own army, Baron decided to take a page out of Zangetsu's strategy book and use them to his advantage. The shocked looks he got from his enemies were worth it.

As for the Suika Lockseeds, well there was something special about them. Unlike most Lockseeds that would summon Inves when unlocked by someone without a SengokuDriver, the Suika Lockseeds could only summon the Suika Arms. That was why large Helheim portals opened, dropping the Suika Arms.

Another thing he discovered was that the Suika Arms could also be operated like Lockvehicle. Meaning a SengokuDriver was not needed to operate it.

Soldiers quickly boarded the Suika Arms and activated them.

 **[YOROI MODE!]**

 **[GYRO MODE!]**

The Kurokage Troopers froze as now the odds seem a bit stacked against them. Tulip Hoppers were aiming their guns at them, Dandeliner hovered in the air threateningly and finally Suika Arms stood or hovered in the air, looking intimidating with their guns and Suika Sojinto.

The Kurokage Commander trembled in rage and ordered, "KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" He rushed forward and the Kurokage Troopers followed him.

What a bunch of fools.

"Aim for the belts!" Baron ordered. The Crimson Guard and Yellow Turbans charged right back at the Kurokage Troopers, causing both armies to crash violently into each other.

It was absolute carnage. Tulip Hoppers blasted at the Kurokage Troopers, blowing them away. Dandeliners also fired and killed the Kurokage Troopers on the ground. The Gyro Mode Suika Arms fired their Seed Vulcans and the Yoroi Mode Suika Arms flattened them with their fists and feet. Occasionally, they struck down the Kurokage Troopers with their Suika Sojinto.

The Crimson Guardsmen and Yellow Turbans that were not armed with Lockvehicle Lockseeds or Suika Lockseeds were aided by Bravo and Chouryou. The spiky Armored War God brutally cut down the Kurokage Troopers as his soldiers made sure to aim for the belts. When surrounded, the Kurokage Troopers were confused and their belts were easily taken from them. Some were even able to cancel out their transformations by hitting the Lockseeds as hard as they could.

"Ora, ora, ora, ora!" Chouryou yelled. She was enjoying herself. While she enjoyed being Marcus' bodyguard, she loved fighting and she rarely had a chance to fight like this. Now she was truly in her element and her Flying Dragon Crescent Blade was being used to its full potential as she cut down the Kurokage Troopers and sent them flying. Their armor did nothing to protect them against her might.

She was no Ryofu Hosen, but she came pretty close.

Kakoton, Kakoen, Kyocho and Ten'i attacked with the Crimson Guard and Yellow Turbans. The petite fighters used their immense strength and weapons to send the Kurokage Troopers flying while the Kako Sisters used their sword skills to strike down their opponents. Kyocho flattened them with her spiked ball and chain while Ten'i bashed them with her giant yo-yo. They may be small, but they were strong and made a formidable pair.

The Crimson Guard and Yellow Turban took losses, but not as much as their opponents. The Kurokage Troopers fell as their Lockseeds and Drivers littered the ground along with their bodies.

Sousou smiled wickedly as she fought against the Kurokage Troopers. She was indeed mad. She was angered by the fight that these men were trying to manipulate her and use her to attack their allies. No man had the right to control her. She was Sousou Motoku, Queen of Sou Gi, and future ruler of all of China.

Juniku and Kakuka took cover with the Chou Sisters. The trio of idols continued to sing, this time a song to boost their soldiers' morale. It also had an additional effect of increasing their fighting strength and spirit. It was all just magical enhancements and it truly showed when the Yellow Turbans were seen overpowering the armored Kurokage Troopers.

Baron remained stationary as the Kurokage Troopers attacked him. They were cut down with ease by his Suzakalibur. Gakushin hit one with a kick and sent another flying with a punch. Ukin was at her side with her dual swords and slashing at the enemies. The two women aimed for the belts as instructed and knocked out their Matsubokkuri Lockseeds. Once their armor was forced to power down, Ukin cut them down and moved on.

Riten just laughed and cheered excitedly, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS AMAZING!" The reason for her excited cries was because she was piloting a Suika Arms in Yoroi Mode.

Riten fired the Seed Vulcans, gunning down scores of Kurokage Troopers. She also used the Suika Sojinto to cut them down. With the Suika Arms' monstrous strength and thick armor, none of them could touch her.

The Kurokage Commander targeted Sousou and charged right at her. If he managed to strike her down, then Sou Gi would be without its leader, and the loss of morale would force them to surrender. However, Baron saw him coming and immediately intercepted him.

The Kurokage Commander swung his Kagematsu-Shin, only to be countered by Baron's Suzakalibur. Baron repeatedly slashed the Kurokage Commander with his sword, causing sparks to erupt with each blow. The Kurokage Commander used his Kagematsu-Shin to block but the polearm was sliced in half before Baron repeatedly slashed him with his blade.

The Suzakalibur ignited and Baron brought his blazing sword down for a vertical slash. Finally, Baron stabbed his blazing Suzakalibur right where the enemy's Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed was located.

Steel met flesh as the blade ran right through like a hot knife through butter as the Kurokage Commander went rigid. The Suzakalibur had gone right through his GenesisDriver and Energy Lockseed, causing sparks and electricity to burst from both devices. Baron withdrew his weapon and held a flaming palm in front of his enemy's face.

"Burn," Baron commanded and the Kurokage Commander let out an agonizing death cry before he was covered in flames and exploded.

Seeing as the combined forces of the Crimson Guard and Yellow Turbans were nearly done, Baron decided to clean things up.

 **[COME ON! ZHUQIAO SPARKING!]**

Baron took off into the sky and flames enveloped his wings. His armor glowed, turning gold as the fire began to envelop his entire body before morphing into an avian shape. All witnesses stood in awe, gaping speechlessly at the sight, as the flames surrounding Baron expanded and took shape. They saw wings, talons, majestic tail feathers and a head with a beak that opened to release a shrill cry.

A flaming phoenix now occupied the sky and its gaze was locked upon the Kurokage Troopers.

Sousou knew what this meant and ordered, "Fall back!" She didn't want any of her soldiers and her subordinates to be caught in the attack's blast zone. The Sou Gi forces immediately scattered.

The blazing phoenix let out a shriek and shot down towards the Kurokage Troopers. It continued to accelerate, gaining speed and the black-clad Kurokage Troopers could only scream in fright before it hit.

First there was the impact, followed by a massive explosion that sent all the Kurokage Troopers flying. None were spared as they let out screams of shock and disbelief as the phoenix came down and immediately wiped them all out.

Baron stood in the middle of a smoking crater, its circumference surrounding him. The Kurokage Troopers all lay sprawled on the ground with their SengokuDrivers and Lockseeds littering the ground. Fortunately for them, their suits of armor protected them from the worst of it before they vanished. Unfortunately, they no longer had any way to fight against Baron.

The White Clothes stared in shock and horror at what Baron had done and now realized what he was capable of.

They also realized how fucked they were.

With no way of fighting back and injuries that would hinder their fighting capabilities, the soldiers of the White Cloth Society did the only sensible thing.

"RETREAT!"

They ran. The White Clothes screamed as they all fled once they realized that they were completely outmatched. Without Sousou, they had no way to protect themselves from Baron's wrath. Without their Drivers and Lockseeds, they stood no chance against the Sou Gi army and their Armored War Gods. Without Duke and Sigurd, they no longer had anyone to protect them.

This was the chance the Sou Gi archers had been waiting for as they fired, hitting the fleeing White Clothes with arrows as they tried to escape their judgment. Not only did they use their crossbows but Riten's arrow launchers as well. Many of the white-clad soldiers fell as they tried to escape, only to fall with arrows covering their backs.

Shibai looked pleased as the cowards ran.

"Gakushin, give the order! Wipe them all out!" Baron furiously commanded.

Gakushin loudly gave the order, "Pursue them! Don't let any of them escape! Take no prisoners!"

Bravo added, "You heard the lady! Get them!"

"Good luck, everyone!" Chokaku cheered in encouragement as the soldiers chased after the enemy. The Crimson Guard and Yellow Turbans roared as they gave chase, running past Sousou and Juniku. Kakoton, Kakoen, Kyocho and Ten'i all joined in the chase, leaving Sousou with Juniku and Baron.

"Karin-sama, are you alright?" Juniku asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Keifa. I just have a very nasty headache," Sousou answered. Being mind-controlled was not a pleasant experience. It was like being trapped in one's mind while your body followed someone else's commands.

"How can we be sure we're cured?" Juniku asked.

"Easy," Baron smirked. "... _Little Loli._ "

 **WHAM!**

Baron gripped his shin and hopped on one foot. "Ow...yup, she's back to normal!"

"Yes, and there's more of that if you call me _that_ again," she growled after kicking him.

Baron smiled at Sousou. If she was able to scold him like this, then she was back to normal. He resisted the urge to pat her head. She was his ruler after all.

Baron put down the leg she had kicked and Sousou took a moment to look at his new Zhuqiao Arms Armor. Clearly this was proof that the Seal of Heaven had chosen her Armored War God and granted him the power of the Sovereigns.

"Baron, kneel," Sousou ordered and Baron dropped down on one knee. Leaning forward, she planted a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you for saving me, my sworn brother."

"That's my job, Little Loli," Baron smiled. Sousou scowled but sighed as she relaxed. No sense in getting mad at him right now.

"Come on. We have some white scum to slaughter," Sousou ordered.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Baron grinned before he lifted her bridal style and took off. Sousou cried out as she was lifted into the air by Baron but relaxed as she saw Baron's army and the fleeing White Clothes.

* * *

The fleeing White Clothes were chased towards the other end of the canyon. The Crimson Guard's archers had taken out quite a number of them as they left a trail of arrow-riddled bodies behind while trying to retreat. The roars of the Crimson Guard and Yellow Turbans motivated them to pick up the pace lest they be killed.

They needed to get back to Saji and Ukitsu, regroup and come up with a new plan. But first they needed to get out of this canyon alive. Spotting the exit, they thought they were home free. However, they soon discovered that their exit was blocked by a makeshift wall of sandbags, piled high to prevent them from getting through.

"What do we do!?"

"We climb! Climb fast, you fools!"

On the other side of the wall was a group of archers, lined up with crossbows. Their arrows were lit and aimed at the wall. Baron had ordered them to wait until they saw a least one of the white-clad bastards trying to climb over the wall.

As soon as the Crimson Guard saw a soldier clad in white with a hood over his head, the archers knew that it was time.

"Fire!" the captain commanded and the archers fired not at the White Cloth soldier but at the wall of sandbags.

 **BOOOOM!**

The sandbags began to explode once they were hit by the flaming arrows. The truth was the bags were not filled with sand at all, but explosive black powder. It was a volatile substance that reacted explosively once exposed to fire. Only a single flame was needed to cause a violent chain reaction as the bags filled with black powder exploded, blowing away the White Clothes and killing them. The loud explosions caused confusion and panic to spread among their ranks as the remaining White Clothes tried to find a way out. Those too close to the black powder bags were either dead due to the explosion or were on fire as they slowly perished.

The explosions also disoriented the survivors who were either hearing ringing in their ears due to the loud sounds of the explosions or had their vision temporarily blurred by the bright flashes of the explosions.

This was Mitsuki's plan from the start. For what they had done, he wasn't going to let any of the White Clothes get away with it alive. With death coming at them from both sides, their end would come both swiftly and painfully.

The Crimson Guard, Yellow Turbans and Sousou's officers soon caught up with their prey. With the White Clothes completely outmatched, it was no longer a fight. It was now just a slaughter. That was the day the canyon became known as the Canyon of Blood, all because of the blood that was left behind once the White Clothes were killed by Sou Gi's forces.

Baron and Sousou soon joined them as they dropped from the sky. Twirling her scythe, Sousou glared menacingly at the White Clothes. Blood splattered the ground as heads rolled when she got to them.

Unaware by the combatants below, Zangetsu stood atop the canyon wall to watch the battle. When Mitsuki had come to him to purchase those Lockseeds, Son Go's White Devil came to see what Sou Gi's Crimson Enforcer had wanted them for.

It was a truly brutal end for the White Clothes, but it wasn't Zangetsu's place to judge how Sou Gi dealt with invaders. This was how they did things here. Besides, he was used to the violence. They all were. Satisfied with what he saw, Zangetsu mounted his bike and zoomed away, trailing dust behind him as he headed to Son Go. Sonken would want to hear about this development.

* * *

Later, back in Sou Gi's capital, things were beginning to go back to normal. Whatever spell Ukitsu had cast on the city was broken and life soon returned to it.

In her throne room, Sousou sat upon her throne, proud as ever. In her hand was the Zhuqiao Lockseed. This was proof that her Armored War God Baron was indeed one of the warriors chosen to wield the power of the Sovereigns. He had accomplished this with his resolve and deserved to be rewarded.

"Baron, step forward," Sousou commanded and Mitsuki approached the throne. "You've done well. You saved Sou Gi and myself. For that I am grateful."

"Just doing my job, Karin," Mitsuki replied casually and Sousou nodded. Juniku was also grateful to Mitsuki, even if she didn't show it. He was a brute, and an absolute monster on the battlefield, but he would always be there for them when they needed him the most.

Kakoton and Kakoen also smiled at their beloved Crimson Enforcer. No matter what, he would never abandon them or Sou Gi. If any threat came upon their beloved kingdom, he would be there to destroy it.

Sousou addressed Mitsuki's new strategist who was kneeling before her, "So, you're Shibai. Baron has spoken highly of you. You do realize that pledging yourself to him is the same as pledging yourself to me. What's his is also mine, and that includes his subordinates."

Shibai silently nodded.

"But you did pledge your allegiance to him first, and since he did save me and my kingdom, he deserves a reward. Shibai, you now belong to Armored War God Baron. His orders to you are absolute," Sousou declared.

Juniku and Mitsuki were surprised as Shibai gratefully bowed her head.

"Thank you, Sousou-sama! I will serve Baron-sama loyally and faithfully," swore Shibai as she clasped her hands together.

Sousou accepted her vow, "See that you do. He is my sworn brother, after all."

"A gift for me, Little Loli? You shouldn't have," Mitsuki joked.

"Careful, Baron. I might just take it back," Sousou shot back playfully. Shibai was quite lovely and if Sousou wanted to, she could take her to bed with her.

She could, but she didn't. Shibai belonged to Mitsuki. Her strategic mind and beautiful body were all his to do with as he pleased.

"And Mitsuki, we need to discuss how you've been spending our war funds," Sousou smiled sweetly as she held a familiar invoice. It was for the Lockseeds Mitsuki had bought.

"I felt that it was a pretty good investment at the time," Mitsuki defended.

The reason why Mitsuki's army had been so well-equipped was because he had gone to Son Go and purchased the Lockseeds. While he refused to beg for help, it didn't mean he was opposed to making deals so that his Crimson Guard and Bravo's Yellow Turbans were well-armed. His pockets were lighter when he came back with the Lockseeds, but it was worth it. They could not afford to waste time and energy to harvest specific Lockseeds. It was more convenient to buy them straight from Son Go.

It had not been cheap.

Despite being allies, Masataka wasn't just going to lend Mitsuki the Lockvehicle Lockseeds for free. They weren't available for the public as they were used mainly for combat. Due to their exclusive nature, they were even more expensive than the standard Lockseeds used to summon Inves. Masataka was running a business after all. Still, despite how much Mitsuki had to spend, it was worth the price of saving Sou Gi.

"Due to the circumstances at the time, I can't fault you for making such a decision," Sousou sighed. "Next time, consult me whenever you want to make such an extravagant purchase."

"Hopefully, you won't be brainwashed or under mind control next time," Mitsuki countered.

Sousou smiled. Mitsuki made the right choice in purchasing the Lockseeds. With the Dandeliners, Tulip Hoppers and Suika Arms in their arsenal, Sousou was one step closer to realizing her ambition.

Mitsuki was thinking about his new power. How appropriate that he received the powers of the Vermillion Phoenix. He was now one step closer towards his goal to help Sousou realize her ambition. And if anything or anyone were to get in his way, they could all _burn_.

* * *

Shibai left Sousou's throne room together with Mitsuki. Sousou was impressed by the strategy they managed to come up with. Mitsuki even coined its name and dubbed it as the 'Checkmate Stratagem'.

"Looks like you're officially part of the Crimson Guard now, Shibai. Well done," congratulated Mitsuki.

"Sera," Shibai corrected.

"Excuse me?" Mitsuki responded.

"My true name is Sera, Baron-sama. Now that you are my lord, you have the right to call me by my true name," she informed him.

"Alright, Sera. Welcome to Team Baron. Now get some rest."

"Very well, Baron-sama."

After parting ways with Shibai so she could return to her quarters to rest, Mitsuki made his way towards Riten's workshop.

"Baron-sama," Riten bowed as she greeted her commander. He looked towards several crates that were filled with the SengokuDrivers and Matsubokkuri Lockseeds.

After the battle, the bodies of the White Clothes were gathered so that Baron could burn them. The bodies of his own men were given a proper burial out of respect for their sacrifice on the battlefield. He also had his men gather all the SengokuDrivers and the Lockseeds that littered the canyon. While most of them were damaged during the battle, there were a few that appeared still intact. There was also something else he managed to uncover from these blank SengokuDrivers. Besides the blank Rider Indicators, the belts that materialized were metallic silver instead of the yellow straps that secured the SengokuDrivers belonging to the Armored War Gods.

"How many still function?" Mitsuki asked.

"Well, as you can see, the ones that appear broken are in that crate. This crate contains the ones that still function," Riten informed him. He had the Crimson Guard test them out by placing the Drivers to their waists and watched as the belts materialized. This proved that these blank SengokuDrivers could be used by anyone like the GenesisDriver.

"Good, and the Lockseeds?" Baron asked.

"Unfortunately, most of them were damaged in the battle," Riten said regretfully.

"No matter. We can always get more Lockseeds from Son Go or Helheim Forest," said Mitsuki. He had plans for these SengokuDrivers. Oh yes, he had plans.

* * *

Saji was unhappy with the conclusion of their mission. Not only were they forced to retreat, but their army was decimated, they lost a comrade, and Baron had awakened one of the Sovereigns, the Vermillion Phoenix.

Ukitsu took note of this and asked, "What's wrong, Genpou-dono?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong!?" Saji angrily repeated. "Do you really have to ask!? You made us run away!"

Ukitsu explained, "We were clearly outmatched when Zangetsu-dono appeared, and once Baron-dono was able to summon the Celestial Armor, there was little we could do."

"Dammit! We had an army ready and Sousou as a figurehead! But no, we had to withdraw, and only because those Femme Fatales wanted us to!" Saji shot back.

"What they wanted was for the next Sovereign to be awakened. Zangetsu-dono and Baron-dono just gave us a good excuse to retreat. With the Black Turtle, White Tiger and Vermillion Phoenix awakened, all that is left is the Azure Dragon," Ukitsu explained.

The plan had succeeded. The Femme Fatales were one step closer towards awakening their lord. While it meant sacrificing members of the White Cloth Society, it was a small price to pay in order to achieve their goal.

"Now we need to find someone to fill in Saito's spot on the team," Saji grumbled.

"Don't worry, Genpou-dono. I already have a replacement in mind," Ukitsu smiled mysteriously.

* * *

Inside the Bloody Canyon, within the crater that Baron made, a piece of Black Baron's Red Banana Lockseed laid buried at the bottom. For a moment, a dark aura rose from it before it faded. Then, a chilling laugh was heard.

Was it the wind?

Who knows?

* * *

 **Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

 **Jimber Lemon Arms (Baron Version):** By combining the power of the A-Class Banana Lockseed and S-Class Lemon Energy Lockseed, Baron obtained this form. It is balanced like his Banana Arms, but all its stats are far superior. His physical power has been increased exponentially and his running speed is on par with Gaim's Ichigo Arms. However, jumping height has taken a hit due to the bulky armor. However, besides being able to wield his Banaspear, this Arms makes up for it in its special enhanced ability. Jimber Lemon grants Baron strength, allowing Baron to receive an extra boost in power. Because of this, it is the most suited for close combat among the Jimber Arms. The default weapon for the Arms, like the Matsubokkuri Energy Arms, is for once not the Sonic Arrow but instead a shield shaped like a round lemon slice called the Citron Buckler. While he receives significant boosts in his punching and kicking power, his speed and jumping height are decreased due to the bulky Jimber Lemon Arms.

 **Zhuqiao Arms:** Formed using the Sovereign Zhuqiao Lockseed (S.L.S-ZHUQIAO), this new Arms is used exclusively by Baron. The primary Arms Weapon is the Suzakalibur. He is also armed with the Zhuqiao Talons that fold out from his gauntlets. Zhuqiao Arms comes equipped with wings that allow him to fly. Like the phoenix, he can control fire and possess the ability to heal and regenerate which had yet to be seen.

 **Red Banana Arms:** Black Baron's signature Arms is summoned using a red version of the Banana Lockseed that is usually used by Mitsuki. In terms of appearance, the Arms is a red version of Baron's yellow Banana Arms. It also comes equipped with its own version of the Banaspear called the Black Banaspear. In terms of combat performance, it is a match for Baron's Lemon Energy Arms. This is likely due to it being infused with Rinki to increase Black Baron's combat prowess. However, this comes at a cost as Black Baron was transformed into a monster when he lost control of the Red Banana Lockseed's power.

* * *

 **KRC:** Well, this was an intense arc to work on. Even though it was only three chapters, it was still fun to write. We get glimpses into Mitsuki's past which helped make him into the man he is today. We also see his ability to convince the bandits to follow him as their new leader. He gives them something back, the honor of being soldiers again and to fight for a cause instead of being bandits. He gave them a chance to redeem themselves. Sadly, Saito did not get the chance to redeem himself. Well, now that 3 out of 4 Sovereigns have awakened, that only leaves one more. Who is our lucky candidate set to inherit the spirit of the Azure Dragon?

There are two lessons here. One is to never give up. An underdog, while seemingly weak with no chance of winning, will obtain victory through perseverance. Mitsuki's life had not been easy, but he managed to get by since he never gave up.

A second lesson here is to not let your pride override logic. Mitsuki would probably still lose. Even if Saito did abide by the conditions of the duel, Duke and Sigurd would just attack and not care. Fortunately, Zangetsu was there to prevent the situation from getting worse as he protected Baron's army while he was busy fighting Saito.

Originally, Zangetsu wasn't even supposed to be in this chapter, but then I added him as a cameo, and now I added him actively participating. This is also a reference to Riders making a cameo in the Kamen Rider summer movies and special episodes. Like when Double appeared to help Decade, when OOO came to help Double, when Fourze showed up to aid OOO, and also when Wizard came to assist Fourze. Also when Gaim and Ghost appeared to help their predecessors. Zangetsu was just there because he was there and I wanted him there. Simple as that. Also, Sigurd and Duke wouldn't really care about the duel. They would use the chance to attack Baron's army while he was busy. It was a good thing Zangetsu was there to help and hold the two off while Baron and Black Baron fought.

OK, Mitsuki gaining Zhuqiao Arms was an obvious choice for me. He once donned OOO Arms and one of OOO's Super Forms is the Tajadol Combo which is based on a phoenix. Baron Zhuqiao Arms' two finishers were also based on OOO Tajadol Combo. Also, I was basing the Zhuqiao Arms on Sousou Gundam from BBW. Look up the anime. It's awesome.

There is a symbolic meaning to Mitsuki being the phoenix here as well. When he lost his family, he felt dead inside and was just going through the motions and tried to find a thrill to make himself feel alive. He found a purpose by joining Sousou and was spiritually invigorated as a result. Hence, like the phoenix, he rose from the ashes.

Anyway, Saito's transformation is quite similar to what happened to Alfred during Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron. He turned into an Overlord Inves. I just decided not to call him that in narrative, but he's obviously an Overlord, albeit a mindless one. It was also inspired by Kaito's transformation into Lord Baron.

I originally had Saito's transformation announcement being similar to Baron's. However, a friend of mine, Vanishing Raptor, helped me to come up with a new one. So, the Red Banana Arms' announcement is 'Spear of Blood', befitting the Arms' red color.

Some other things you may have noticed is that the Baron's army came equipped with Lockvehicles. It's not to the same degree of Son Go which organizes monthly raids into Helheim to gather Lockseeds, but enough to make sure they stand a chance against their enemies. There is also the fact that Suika Arms can function like Lockvehicles. This I learnt from the Gaim Movie. I mean, Bravo's soldiers were obviously piloting them like mechs and I decided to use that here.

This chapter had to go through a lot of revisions, and for good reason. The factor is that I had time before my partner can look at them, and I decided to make revisions as new ideas pop up. And this season has to be as good as perfect. Can't let the quality decline.

Also, you note I used the song "Never Surrender" which is Kamen Rider Baron's theme. If you read the English translation for the lyrics down here, you'll see that they fit with the chapter's theme and Mitsuki/Baron.

 _Every time you strike, my heart ignites and burns_

 _Don't take just one step, as it'll only take you back_

 _Those angry eyes turn me on_

 _And I violently shake_

 _I'm completely determined… look, I'm a winner!_

 _Only those who always win_

 _Have a reason to conquer this world_

 _I won't let anyone through me,_

 _I won't stand down to anyone_

 _I'll believe it's mine_

 _Until I've mastered the top_

 _Everyone follow me, everyone bow down_

 _Until the ultimate fruit is in your grasp, Never Surrender_

 _Looking up at this building's reflection_

 _I realize strength isn't enough_

 _Hurry, step forward to tomorrow!_

 _Those who've been deprived of everything_

 _All you must do it take it back!_

 _I can't rely on anyone, I can't let go_

 _I can't let you run from me_

 _Even if it ends up wounding me_

 _Not everyone is my enemy, not everyone can reach_

 _and become that one and only presence_

 _Until that day, Never Surrender_

 _Only those who always win_

 _Have a reason to conquer this world_

 _I won't let anyone through me,_

 _I won't stand down to anyone_

 _I'll believe it's mine_

 _Until I've mastered the top_

 _Everyone follow me, everyone bow down_

 _Until the ultimate fruit is in your grasp, Never Surrender_

One last thing: If you think this will be the last time we see Black Baron, then think again.

 **TFP:** Whew. Things are really going all out. With so many plots and twists, can war really be that far behind? The Armored War Devils and RinJyuKen are making bigger and bolder moves in order to achieve their goals. This has to be the boldest one they thought of yet. Still, the Armored War Gods are up to the challenge with the Sovereign Lockseeds appearing to increase their own power in turn.

Still, it seems that the Armored War Devils are creating a cult to recruit soldiers and announcing themselves as True Armored War Gods. An army of fanatics is never a good thing since they will not be sensible like regular soldiers will be. Worse, they all are equipped with Kurokage Trooper equipment. If it comes to open war, it will not be an easy one, as if war is easy in the first place.

 **GKoh: About Mitsuki, Saito and Chitoge.** Mitsuki met up with Saito. This would parallel with Mitsuki's ancestor, Mitsuhide allying with the Saito Clan. In a way but going deeper, we learn that Saito was abandoned by his father, holding resentment towards him and corporations. Now why does that sound familiar? That's because it sounded like one particular Saito, Saito Yoshitatsu the man who rebelled against his own father.

What's most intriguing was that both Mitsuhide and Mitsuki did not side with these individuals and instead went to the other. Mitsuhide remained loyal to Saito Dosan while Mitsuki met Chitoge Dosan.


	11. Interlude: What Comes Next?

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Age of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

 **Chapter 10.5: What Comes Next?**

"Is everyone here?" Komei asked. The Shoku Warriors were all assembled at the Round Table for an impromptu review session. Iori and Kochu were absent since they were still in Nanban. Nagata and Karasu's own absence was due to a training session they were having at the moment.

"Yeah we're all here. So why did you call us here anyway?" Batai asked impatiently.

"Yeah, and where are the snacks? You promised snacks!" complained Chouhi.

"Rinrin, behave yourself," scolded Kanu.

"But..."

"Shuri will explain everything."

"I'm wondering why you called us here as well, to be honest," said Ryuubi.

"Well, I thought it was a good idea if we had a review session on Nagata-sama's transformations," Komei said.

"Why do we need to review?" Bacho asked. They already knew their lord's transformation and how they performed in battle. It wasn't something any of them would soon forget.

"Well, it's so we have more cohesion with him while on the battlefield. You should all realize that his transformations allow him to adapt to different situations. So, we should be able to adapt to each of his transformations," Komei explained.

"That sounds reasonable," agreed Chou'un.

"But shouldn't Nagata-sama be here for this?" Ryuubi asked. Their Armored War Gods were missing.

Komei had a flip chart standing next to her and began, "Well, he said he has to go out with Idunn-sama to do some training in Helheim. He said they might be gone for a while and told me that I should go ahead with the review session. Alright, let's start with Nagata-sama's first transformation."

 **[SOIYA!]**

 **[ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

On the first page was a colored picture of Gaim in his Orange Arms, posing dramatically. Komei was rather proud of her drawing skills. She felt as if she captured him at his best.

"Orange Arms," Komei started. "Aisha, do you have anything to say about this form?"

"Me?" Kanu asked.

"You were the one who first met Nagata-sama. That means you were the first to see him in this form. Can you tell us a bit about it?" Komei asked.

"Alright. Let me begin," started Kanu. "Nagata-sama's Orange Arms is his default transformation. Out of all his transformation, this is his most balanced. It is armed with the orange sword known as the Daidaimaru which he can combine with his sidearm weapon called the Musou Saber. In terms of fighting abilities, it is very versatile in terms of performance. When he combines the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru together, he can use the Naginata formation to extend his reach."

"That's a very descriptive explanation, Aisha," remarked Chou'un.

"I have fought alongside him in this form many times. While it is not particularly strong or fast compared to his other forms, it is the best to start a fight with and it takes advantage of Nagata-sama's two sword style," Kanu added.

* * *

 _ **[SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**_

 _Above Nagata, the air seemed to ripple as a zipper opened a circular hole in the air, revealing misty air and giant trees. From the hole emerged a giant orange made of steel with studs, shining with enough orange light to cause the girl and the bandits to stop fighting and begin gaping at the object._

 _"Eh?" Nagata blinked, looking up to see the orange. "EHH?!"_

 _The Orange Arms then dropped, landing squarely on Nagata's shoulders, covering his head. When the item hit, waves of energy wrapped around him, covering him in a blue reinforced fabric with a quilted chest and gold bracers and greaves on his arms and legs. On his left side was a thin black sword with a hilt designed like a handgun._

 _"EHHHHH?!" Nagata cried inside the orange before he felt his head being wrapped in a helmet. It was identical to the one on his belt, complete with a gold head crest that was shaped like a katana, before an orange samurai-esque helmet with metal studs, gold side decorations, and a green stem on the top attached to his helmet, giving him a visor colored and shaped like an orange slice. The metal orange then gave off a splash of orange energy before opening and wrapping around Nagata's body. The front portion folded together at the middle before connecting to his chest, fitting perfectly with the orange metal and black sidings to accent it. The two sides folded together before resting on his shoulders as protective plating. The top and back folded together onto Nagata's back, landing on his back but without the color. Another splash of energy allowed the armor to set, as well as summon the sword from his Lockseed into his hand._

 _"EHHHHHHHH?!" the new Gaim cried, grasping at his helmet, daring himself to say it wasn't there._

 _"Wha-wha-what the hell is this?!" the leader of the bandits cried, breaking the spell of the transformation._

 _"Must be some kind of magic! Boss, we could sell it for a fortune and live like kings!" one of the bandits cried out._

 _"Read my mind!" the leader grinned. "Get him!"_

 _The bandits forgot all about the girl and instead charged at Gaim with riches on their minds._

 _"Oi! Oi! Oi! Chotto!" Gaim shouted in protest. One of the bandits went to slash at Gaim and he screamed, "Aaaaahhhhh!" By reflex he raised up the orange scimitar. The orange blade actually broke the bandit's sword. "Eh?"_

 _He didn't have time to really consider what he did when more of the bandits lunged at him. He yelped and swung wide with his Daidaimaru, breaking their weapons with every strike, and rendering them unarmed. Even without their weapons, the greed was driving them like a force of nature at that point. They lunged to try and pin him down so they could take something, anything from the suit that they could profit off of. Gaim never gave them the chance as he punched one bandit in the face, sending him tumbling backwards into the dirt. The short bandit tried pulling at Gaim's belt, but got kicked away and landed against a tree with a groan. The fat bandit even tried a body slam, but Gaim actually caught the man before throwing him away into the dirt._

 _"Wow...sugei..." Gaim uttered in awe. He had never felt so powerful before. It was like a dream. "Then that means..." He drew the Musou Saber. "Then this can..." He pulled the hammer on the gun piece and a portion of the blade glowed yellow. "It works."_

 _He got the chance to test it when the bandit leader tried charging him with his two cronies. Gaim took aim and pulled the trigger, shooting a single bolt which struck one bandit in the shoulder and left him with a smoking hole in his shoulder as he rolled on the ground in pain. The other two bandits left him as they continued the charge, but they were likewise stopped by several more shots which left them writhing in pain as well._

 _"Look, I don't want any trouble," started Gaim, still shaking after just shooting them, "But if you value your...your lives..." he was trying to sound confident, and slightly failing. "You'll get out of my sight!" he barked._

* * *

 _ **[SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!]**_

 _Gaim lifted the Daidaimaru, the sections of the orange slice blade lighting up. Once it was ready, he charged at the group of Rinshi. Before they could break ranks to fight, he instead slashed wide, cutting through the Rinshi with a wide strike of orange power. It spread out like a slice of an orange which caused all of the Rinshi to explode in a shower of ash and purple smoke._

* * *

 _Gaim swiftly combined the ends of his Daidaimaru and Musou Saber together to form the Daidaimaru Naginata Mode. Grabbing his Orange Lockseed, he unlocked it and removed it._

 _ **[LOCK OFF!]**_

 _He then put it into the Musou Saber's Drive Launch and locked it in._

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

 _"Taste my Hissatsu!" Gaim declared._

 _ **[1, 10, 100, 1,000, 10,000!]**_

 _"SEIYAAAAAAA!"_

 _ **[ORANGE CHARGE!]**_

 _Gaim charged at Gumokage, and fired a beam of orange energy ahead of him. It struck the Beastman, trapping him inside of an orange sphere of energy which looked like an actual orange. Gaim dashed in close before he slashed wide, using both blades of his combined weapon to strike at the orange and Rinrinshi. The strike flashed and the orange was sliced into two, containing two halves of Gumokage. The Beastman screamed in agony before the entire construct exploded in a blast of purple fire, sending orange slices in all directions before they vanished._

* * *

"Yes, and he looks so awesome!" Ryuubi squealed like a fangirl. Gaim in his Orange Arms was her ideal image of him. He looked like a majestic warrior whenever he adorned himself in his main armor and she couldn't help but gaze in admiration as he wore it.

"We should move on." Komei turned the page on the flip chart. "Next we have..."

 **[SOIYA!]**

 **[PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!]**

It was a picture of Gaim in Pine Arms, wielding the Pine Iron. The Pine Arms appeared bulky, with large shoulder pads and thick armor.

"Ah, Pine Arms!" Chouhi raised her arm in recognition.

"I suppose it's your favorite," Chou'un smiled.

"Sure is! When Nagata-niichan puts this yellow armor on, he becomes really super strong!" Chouhi nodded.

"Can you describe anything else?" Komei prompted.

"Well...he uses the Pine Iron weapon. It's just a big spiked ball on a chain that's shaped like a pineapple. He can hit really hard with it and he can take hits better because the armor is thicker. Nagata-niichan's a bit slower in this form, but the weapon helps him to hit enemies that are standing far from him," Chouhi described.

* * *

 _Gaim knew he was in trouble and he wasn't going to last if he kept at it like he was. Fortunately, he still had Lockseeds that could help him out. He sheathed the Musou Saber before pulling it out. It was revealed to be a pineapple Lockseed. As Shiroimaru began to recover, Gaim hit the switch to unlock the device._

 _ **"PINE!"**_

 _He quickly swapped out the Orange Lockseed for his Pine Lockseed. It served to make his Orange Arms disappear, but he wasn't going to need it anyway. Above him, another portal opened which produced a large metal pineapple that was made of metal and composed entirely of square pointed studs._

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

 _"Here goes!" he hit the Cutting Blade. The Pine Lockseed split open, revealing the insides of a pineapple on top, and a morning star-like weapon in the form of a pineapple on the bottom._

 _ **[SOIYA! PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!]**_

 _The Pine Arms came down, landing squarely on Gaim's shoulders. The front portion split from the rest, folding in half to create a more square yellow and black chestplate. The rests split down the middle, resting on Gaim's shoulders with the sides acting like chainmail curtains to deflect attacks from the sides. His helmet took on a new yellow attachment covered in the square studs, but green decorations rose up near the visor with a pineapple stem on the top. His visor likewise turned yellow, looking like a pineapple slice. Appearing in his hands was a morning star composed of a handle with a chain while on the other end was a pineapple-shaped spiked ball._

 _Now armed with the Pine Iron, Gaim was ready for the Mountain Goat Rinrinshi. As Shiroimaru came charging for another headbutt, Gaim sent the Pine Iron flying and it smashed into the Rinrinshi. The impact actually caused the Rinrinshi to be sent flying back through the hole they made. Gaim gave chase, watching as Shiroimaru attempted to get back up. Seeing his opportunity, he threw the Pine Iron again, letting it crash against his opponent's side and sending him tumbling once more._

 _"Oh yeah! This is what I'm talking about!" Gaim cheered. He charged at the Beastman again and they clashed, swinging blows at one another._

 _"Now for something unconventional!" Gaim then wrapped the chain of the Pine Iron around the Rinrinshi and tugged on it, causing Shiroimaru to spin. The Mountain Goat Rinrinshi became dizzy and Gaim took the opportunity to finish him off._

 _ **[SOIYA! PINE SQUASH!]**_

 _"Hyah!" Gaim jumped into the air and then kicked the Pine Iron. It got stuck to Shiroimaru's head and the Rinrinshi tried to remove the Pine Iron as he grabbed hold of it. Gaim then launched himself at the Rinrinshi with a flying kick, yelling, "HI-YAAAAAH!" The kick connected with the Rinrinshi and he exploded, pineapple slices flying in all directions before Gaim landed on one knee. He looked over his shoulder and cheered, "Yosha! I've always wanted to do that! Rider Kicked your ass! Ah ha ha ha!"_

* * *

"So, Nagata-sama sacrifices speed for an increase in physical strength and defense," Komei concluded.

"Then when he's like this, the fast fighters should support him since his lack of speed is a liability," commented Chinkyuu.

"Well, he's slow but not helpless. Anyway, this is not his only power-type Arms..."

 **[SOIYA!]**

 **[PAPAYA ARMS! CHOP AND HACK! NEVER LOOK BACK!]**

A picture of Gaim in Papaya Arms was shown next.

"Papaya Arms. He gained access to this form after he defeated Armored War God Knuckle in a duel, thus winning the Papaya Lockseed as a prize. Since then, he's been using it as an alternative form when he needs more physical power. The Papaya Chopper also helps. As a halberd, it requires more power behind its swing to be more effective," Komei described.

* * *

 _Gaim smirked as he grabbed a Lockseed and clicked it to unlock. "OK, then. Remember, you asked for it."_

 _ **[PAPAYA!]**_

 _Knuckle gawked at the sight of the familiar Papaya Lockseed. "Wait, isn't that the one you got from me?"_

 _Gaim locked it into his Sengoku Driver and replied, "Glad you remember." He then pressed the Cutting Blade to slice it open._

 _ **[SOIYA! PAPAYA ARMS! CHOP AND HACK! NEVER LOOK BACK!]**_

 _The Orange Arms vanished as the Papaya Arms Armor Part fell on top of Gaim before opening up and folding onto his body to form the Papaya Arms armor. A splash of papaya juice-like energy summoned the Papaya Chopper into his hands._

 _"Oi-ryah!" Gaim swung and hit Knuckle across the chest with the Papaya Chopper's blade, sending Knuckle tumbling to the arena floor._

 _"Haru-sama!" cried out Ensho in horror._

 _"Hmph, he should've done that earlier," commented Mitsuki._

 _"Amazing!" announced the MC, "Gaim-sama has just changed armor and now the roles seem to have been reversed! Clearly, this looks like Gaim-sama's victory!"_

 _Knuckle chuckled as he got up and pounded his fists together. "Now this is what I'm talking about! BRING IT ON GAIM!"_

 _Complying, Gaim swung the Papaya Chopper down but Knuckle jumped to the side to avoid it. Gaim then performed a 360 degree spin, dragging the weapon along the ground before raising it to strike. Knuckle jumped back to avoid the strike as pieces of the arena flew off._

 _"Bring it!" Gaim charged and swung the Papaya Chopper but Knuckle blocked it with his Coco Boxers before landing a hit to Gaim's chest. Gaim grunted from the strike but managed to endure and recover before he swung and hit Knuckle in the chest with the blade. Knuckle retaliated with a right cross but Gaim ducked only to receive a jab in the stomach that caused him to double over. Knuckle kneed him in the face and prepared to land another hit but Gaim managed to shove Knuckle back with the Papaya Chopper's shaft._

 _As the fight continued, sparks flew as strikes landed with neither competitor letting up. It got the audience to scream wildly at the action taking place before them._

 _Gaim swung his Papaya Chopper but Knuckle caught the shaft under his arm to stop it. "Hah! Got it!" said Knuckle triumphantly._

 _"Do you?" Gaim then used all his strength to lift the Papaya Chopper along with Knuckle. He then spun his Papaya Chopper above his head, taking Knuckle for a spin._

 _"Whoa! UUUHHHHH!" Knuckle tried to hold on tight to the Papaya Chopper but Gaim decided to swing the Papaya Chopper around, causing Knuckle to let go. "AAAHHH!" Knuckle landed roughly on the arena floor, dizzy from his spin._

 _"Chance!" Gaim declared as he pushed his Cutting Blade down twice over the Papaya Lockseed._

 _ **[SOIYA! PAPAYA AU LAIT!]**_

 _Gaim twirled the Papaya Chopper above his head as a projection of a giant papaya appeared over the blade. He then swung, hitting Knuckle with it and causing an explosive splash effect. Then, he charged and landed a critical strike that caused a fiery explosion._

* * *

"So Pine Arms and Papaya Arms are both strong, can take hits, but are slow. However, the Pine Arms just hits really hard. Papaya Arms can chop and hack things to pieces," Bacho concluded.

"Exactly. Though the thick armor doesn't help against fast opponents that can hit him repeatedly. Stronger opponents may also be a problem once they break through the armor," Komei frowned.

"And that is why he needs speed," Chou'un smiled as Komei flipped the chart again.

 **[SOIYA!]**

 **[ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!]**

Chou'un recalled fondly, "I remember when Nagata-sama first showed us this form. It was when we infiltrated that bandit camp. Remember that, Aisha?"

"Ah, yes. It was an interesting experience," Kanu blushed as she recalled being squeezed in a box with Chou'un. They ended up rubbing against each other intimately.

"Interesting? Because Sei said you were rubbing against each other..." started Bacho.

"Can we please continue the review!?" Kanu cut her off.

"You know, I think Nagata-sama's Ichigo Arms is very cute," commented Ryuubi.

"Really?" Chinkyuu cocked an eyebrow skeptically.

"Ah, cute," Ryofu agreed. The red of the armor really looked good against the blue of the Ride Wear suit.

Chou'un continued, "Well, this form is very surprising. From the looks of it, it's not very impressive. But what it lacks in actual defense, it makes up for with blinding speed and agility. Nagata-sama says that this form reminds him of a 'shinobi'. The signature weapons are the Ichigo Kunai which are knives that can be used as melee weapons or be thrown at the enemy. These knives are deadly because they can explode on impact. This form also has a very destructive finishing move. He only needs to load his Ichigo Lockseed into his Musou Saber and explosive Ichigo Kunai will rain down on his enemies."

* * *

 _ **[ICHIGO!]**_

 _The Orange Arms unfolded back into a giant orange and he bent his body over to launch it like a cannonball, hitting the Rinshi and knocking them off their feet. A portal opened above him and a metal strawberry hovered above him. Not wasting time, he removed the Orange Lockseed and locked the Ichigo Lockseed in its place._

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

 _He struck the Cutting Blade, slicing the Ichigo Lockseed open. The inside of a strawberry was seen, but so was a group of kunai on the bottom slice._

 _ **[SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!]**_

 _He sheathed the Musou Saber as the Ichigo Arms landed on his shoulders and opened up to become new armor. The bottom of the strawberry opened before it landed on him, allowing the tip to become the right shoulder pad. The rest of the strawberry disassembled. The top folded down the left side underneath before becoming another shoulder pad. The front and a hidden portion inside of the Arms folded together to become a red triangular chestplate. The remaining pieces folded onto his back with a red-pink splash of energy. His helmet had likewise changed, being red where it used to be orange with pink accents on the sides and a green strawberry stem resting on the top. His visor also looked like a strawberry slice. Appearing in his hands, a pair of large throwing knives decorated with strawberries on the hilts, his Ichigo Kunai._

 _"OK! Hyah!" Gaim tossed the Ichigo Kunai and they hit a couple of Rinshi, exploding on impact. A new pair of Ichigo Kunai appeared in his hand. "Now that's handy," he admired. He would never lose a supply of weapons like the ones he had! Still, throwing two at a time was time consuming. He just didn't have the stamina to keep up with that many opponents at once. Fortunately, the Ichigo Lockseed had a unique finisher which was just perfect for taking on mobs of enemies like the Rinshi._

 _"OK, let's take them all out!" He drew the Musou Saber and removed the Ichigo Lockseed before locking it into the sword._

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

 _"Here goes!" Gaim spoke, preparing a stance as he squared off with the mob of Rinshi._

 _ **[1, 10, 100! ICHIGO CHARGE!]**_

 _"OI-RYAH!" shouted Gaim as he slashed the air and conjured a giant strawberry made of energy. Then, the strawberry exploded and sent hundreds of Ichigo Kunai raining down on the Rinshi. The strikes hit multiple times and exploded in red blasts. What Rinshi were caught in the rain of knives were doomed as they exploded in purple fireballs. It certainly cleared the room and cut down on the number of opponents that the girls had to contend with._

* * *

"It's always a spectacular sight whenever he destroys hundreds of enemies all at once like that," Chou'un made that scary face as she smiled, causing everyone to cringe in fright.

"Very true," Komei paled and recovered. "But it's not his only form that relies on speed."

 **[SOIYA!]**

 **[CARAMBOLA ARMS! KIRA KIRA SUPERSTAR!]**

A picture of Gaim in Carambola Arms was next. The illustration had him posing with his Carambola Stars as he was about to throw them.

"I remember that Nagata-sama once gave the corresponding Lockseed to Aisha as a present," smiled Komei fondly.

"Yes, but I had to give it back since he needed it more than I did," replied Kanu.

"So, Aisha. You should describe how this form works then," Chou'un urged.

"Very well. Carambola Arms is also another one of Nagata-sama's speed-based forms. While its speed is inferior to Ichigo Arms, and it has a defense only slighter better than Orange Arms, its main advantage is its weapons called the Carambola Stars. These weapons can be hurled like throwing discs and their sharp edges can cut through almost anything. What's more, they always return to Nagata-sama so he can use them as close-ranged weapons. Like the Ichigo Arms, he can also perform a similar finisher with the Carambola Lockseed loaded in the Musou Saber. It's actually a very frightening sight when hundreds of flying discs are slicing through the air and going in all directions."

* * *

 _ **[CARAMBOLA!]**_

 _Above him a portal opened and a giant starfruit floating horizontally lowered from the portal. Baron and Ryugen both blinked at the new Arms, looking much like the possible ace they could use to fight._

 _"Let's see what this thing does!" Gaim replaced the Orange Lockseed with the Carambola Lockseed before slicing it open with the belt's Cutting Blade._

 _ **[LOCK ON! SOIYA! CARAMBOLA ARMS! KIRA KIRA SUPERSTAR!]**_

 _The orange starfruit fell on top of Gaim's shoulders and head before opening up and folding onto his body. The sides locked onto his shoulders as the front folded forward, decorated with a star. The top and back of the fruit folded onto his back. His visor also turned golden orange with lines making a faint star shape. In a flash of light, a pair of chakrams appeared in his hands. They were circular blades with stars on the inside and handles in holes in the middle of the stars so he could grip them. These were the Carambola Stars._

 _Gaim threw the Carambola Stars. The chakrams flew true and struck several times, causing the brothers to groan in pain. It was like taking a papercut to them, but with their hides supposedly unbreakable to the Riders' weapons that was significant enough!_

* * *

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

 _"Here goes!" Gaim shouted, prompting Baron to move._

 _ **[1, 10, 100!]**_

 _The sword chanted as Gaim pointed it at the brothers. In front of it, the energy formed into a large carambola which turned from green to orange as it grew and 'ripened'. When it was finally big enough, Gaim drew back his sword and slashed through it, causing the fruit to explode into a cloud of juice._

 _ **[CARAMBOLA CHARGE!]**_

 _From the juice cloud, several energy versions of the Carambola Stars flew out like a swarm of mad bees. All of them cut through the air, easily slicing through the debris the brothers were trying to kick up. The pair of them saw the oncoming attack and was stunned by its approach. It was Bawa that moved first, pushing his brother out of the way. "Look out!" Niwa was knocked aside before the Carambola Stars flew, cutting through Bawa's reinforced hide, and leaving orange lines to show the cuts before Bawa fell back screaming. He exploded in a blaze of purple fire._

* * *

"Meh," Chou'un shrugged. "I prefer the rain of knives."

"And don't forget, we still have one more to review," Komei prompted.

 **[SOIYA!]**

 **[BLUEBERRY ARMS! ALLONS-Y, EN GARDE!]**

"Nagata-sama's third speed-type Arms. It has lighter armor compared to Ichigo Arms and Carambola Arms, which means it can't take a lot of hits. However, its speed and agility are superior to Carambola Arms and Ichigo Arms. The Arms Weapons, the Berrapier and Blue Gauche, take advantage of this increase speed to execute quick and deadly strikes," Komei described.

"I think Nagata-sama once described it as a 'glass cannon'. It's very deadly but also fragile," recalled Kanu.

* * *

 _ **[BLUEBERRY!]**_

 _He had never tried it before and honestly he had almost forgotten that he had it. However, if there was ever a time to give it a try then it was now. Above him, a perfectly round blue sphere with a crown-like protrusion on the top lowered out of a portal to Helheim. Clenching the Lockseed in his hand, he removed his Suika Lockseed before putting the Blueberry Lockseed inside._

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

 _"Here goes!" Gaim called, hitting the Cutting Blade. The Lockseed split open, revealing the inner flesh of a blueberry on the top half, but a rapier and main gauche crossing blades on the bottom._

 _ **[SOIYA! BLUEBERRY ARMS! ALLONS-Y, EN-GUARDE!]**_

 _The Arms dropped, landing on Gaim's shoulders and head. The front folded in half and attached to his chest, making a blue chestplate with white lines on the sides and a dark blue ring around the collar. The back split open and shifted to his shoulders, revealing long streams of fabric before the sides of the Blueberry Arms folded together, forming curved shoulder plates. The top folded back, landing on Gaim's back. His helmet gained a new attachment as well, the bulk of the helmet being lined sections of blue and dark blue, but around the neck was silver panels which had images of ivory stamped onto the metal like a classical knight. At the top was the crown-like decoration, like a plucked blueberry would have. A splash of blue juice summoned a pair of blades to Gaim's hands. One was a long silver rapier with a blueberry-shaped handguard with green tassels tied to the hilt. In his other hand was a short dagger, a main-gauche which was styled the same save for being shorter. Finally his visor was a deep blue, matching his helmet._

 _"Alright, let's finish this!" Gaim challenged, sliding his Blue Gauche against the Berrapier._

 _Gaim surged at Duke, moving at a speed comparable or possibly exceeding Ichigo Arms. Duke only fired off a few arrows, but Gaim was able to dodge before he got in close and thrust with his Berrapier. Duke blocked with the Sonic Arrow, but Gaim stabbed at his side with his Blue Gauche, grazing Duke's side as he tried to move and caught a blast of sparks. With the distance being given, Gaim slashed wide before following up with another stab with his dagger. The dagger caught on his chestplate, causing another blast of sparks which caused Duke to stumble back._

 _"Gah! What the hell!?" screamed Duke as he tried to land a strike, only for Gaim to parry before slashing him across the chest. Gaim then disarmed Duke and performed a series of roundhouse kicks, nailing Duke in the face several times before thrusting his longer sword into Duke's chest, sending him staggering. Gaim crossed his blades and decided to finish this. He spread his arms to the side, his right arm hitting the Cutting Blade so it would slash over the Blueberry Lockseed._

 _ **[SOIYA! BLUEBERRY SQUASH!]**_

 _Energy surrounded both blades as Gaim surged forward. His arms shot forwards, becoming a blur as he struck Duke rapidly and repeatedly with both weapons. The points that he struck turned blue and glowed before a projection of blueberry encased Duke. Gaim crossed his blades into a T-shape and then he swung them apart, slicing through the blueberry with Duke inside. The fruit exploded, taking Duke with it as he screamed out loud._

* * *

"Yes, so he needs a lot of defensive support so he doesn't get overwhelmed. This form is fast but also vulnerable as well," Komei recommended.

"Oh, you forgot about the big watermelon!" Chouhi exclaimed.

"I haven't forgotten, Rinrin," Komei refuted as she flipped the chart again.

 **[SOIYA!]**

 **[SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!]**

"Ah, the big green ball," Ryofu recalled.

"Well, yes, it does appear as a giant watermelon at first," Komei agreed.

"When I first saw Nagata-sama put it on, I thought he got crushed," Kanu recalled.

"Yeah. It looked like he got squished," Chouhi agreed.

"That must've scared you to death," Bacho remarked.

"You have no idea," Kanu sighed.

"Yes, I suppose watching Nagata-sama being seemingly crushed by a giant watermelon would be a shocking experience," Ryuubi agreed sympathetically.

 **[YOROI MODE!]**

Komei described, "Nagata-sama's Suika Arms. Its primary fighting form is Yoroi Mode which resembles a large armored warrior. In this form, he is armed with the Suika Sojinto. Among Nagata-sama's forms, this one has immense of physical power and defense. Unfortunately, it is also slow. However, there is a way around that."

 **[ODAMA MODE!]**

"Nagata-sama once let me ride the big ball form," Ryofu stated as she recalled the time Nagata scooped her up and rolled away with her.

"How was it?" Chou'un asked.

"Nice and cozy," Ryofu blushed.

"Well, since the Yoroi Mode can't run very fast, the Odama Mode is used as an alternate form of transportation. As it is a ball, it can just roll across the terrain and cross distances very quickly," Komei pointed out. "But its speed is nothing compared to the third form."

 **[GYRO MODE!]**

"Suika Arms Gyro Mode. This form allows Nagata-sama to fly and it can fly much faster than the Odama Mode can move on land. It is also equipped with weapons that shoot seed-like projectiles at the enemies. However, this form also leaves Nagata-sama exposed." Komei pointed at the open cockpit design.

* * *

 _Stepping forward past the gates so to get some space, he looked back at his friends. "Girls, you better step back to give me some room."_

 _"Huh?" asked Chouhi, but Kanu listened and gently pulled the smaller girl back._

 _Once they were clear, Gaim sheathed the Musou Saber, still adorned with the Orange Lockseed as he lifted his newest weapon and unlocked it._

 _ **[SUIKA!]**_

 _This caused his Orange Arms to vanish before he locked the Suika Lockseed into his SengokuDriver._

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

 _The same music played and the zipper portal opened above him. This time it was several times bigger to accommodate the size of the metallic fruit which descended._

 _"A watermelon?" Kanu gaped._

 _"It's so big!" exclaimed Chouhi._

 _"Here goes," Gaim sighed, hitting the Cutting Blade. The Lockseed was split open to reveal the red insides on top, and a double-edged sword styled after a watermelon on the bottom half._

 _ **[SOIYA! SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!]**_

 _The massive watermelon came down and, at first appearances, came crashing down on top of Gaim, removing him from sight entirely. It caused everyone who was witnessing it to gasp in shock, fearing that the surprising hero had suddenly ended himself._

" _GAIM-SAMA!" Kanu screamed in horror._

 _"He got squished!" Chouhi cried, pointing at the large watermelon._

 _After several moments of being still, the giant metal watermelon spoke._

 _ **[YOROI MODE!]**_

 _The Suika Arms jumped up and shifted, the shell of the watermelon shifting and sliding, reforming into the image of a large suit of armor with green shoulder pads, chest, and legs with darker green armor. Gripped in its hand was a double-bladed sword styled like watermelon slices. Gaim's body could be seen within the armor, controlling it easily. The head on top was dome-shaped with a large gold and red decoration like a samurai's helmet. A visor was on the face, but inside was Gaim's helmet with the visor colored like a watermelon slice._

 _"Alright, here I go!" shouted Gaim as he charged at the army of Rinshi, leaving everyone gaping at the sight of the giant-armored warrior. In mid-run, Gaim's Suika Arms changed back into a watermelon._

 _ **[ODAMA MODE!]**_

 _It rolled on its side and slammed into the Rinshi, sending them flying like bowling pins._

 _ **[YOROI MODE!]**_

 _Now back in Suika Arms' humanoid configuration, Gaim swung at the Rinshi. With such monstrous punching power, any Rinshi that got hit by his fist was destroyed in an instant. His Suika Sojinto was used as well to cut them down. They leapt at him but he spun and struck them down._

 _Despite the amount of them he took down in the charge, there were two more contingents left. Any number of them could slip around and head to the village. Not wanting to waste any more time or risk innocent people, Gaim struck the Cutting Blade over the Suika Lockseed once._

 _ **[SOIYA! SUIKA SQUASH!]**_

 _Gaim gathered green energy in the Suika Sojinto and sent it at the Rinshi, gathering them up and trapping them in an energy ball shaped like a watermelon. Now immobilized and incapacitated, they were at Gaim's mercy. Mercy that he did not have as he charged towards the watermelon and slashed at it several times with his Suika Sojinto. The strikes flashed green, causing the watermelon to crack like at a beach game before it erupted in purple fire, taking all of the Rinshi with it._

* * *

 _The Suzaku Inves had taken to the air, flapping its wings. It thought it would be safe in the sky, away from the walking machines that killed its brethren._

 _ **[GYRO MODE!]**_

 _It thought wrong as both Riders pursued it in the air. Their Suika Arms had transformed into the flying configuration and they attacked while the Suzaku Inves was trying to get away. They fired with their guns, pelting it with energy bullets to take it down._

* * *

 _ **[GYRO MODE!]**_

 _Gaim converted his Suika Arms into Gyro Mode and shot upwards to avoid the strike. He then fired on Zangetsu who raised his Suika Shield. However, Gaim's barrage was relentless and before long he managed to riddle the shield with enough holes to render it useless. Zangetsu raised his arms to shield himself before he too switched modes._

 _ **[ODAMA MODE!]**_

 _He rolled his Suika Arms and then made it bounce to smash into Gaim, forcefully returning it to Yoroi Mode as Zangetsu switched back to Yoroi Mode as well. Then, they switched again._

 _ **[GYRO MODE!]**_

 _Both machines converted into their flying modes, revealing their pilots before Gaim and Zangetsu fired at each other while trying to avoid each other's projectiles as well. They spun, rolled and shot at each other swiftly before Gaim roared and crashed right into Zangetsu before pulling them both down to the ground._

 _The two crashed, kicking up dust and pieces of the arena floor, covering the two of them inside of a cloud. The dust cloud cleared, revealing Zangetsu in Melon Arms and Gaim in Orange Arms once again, but without their Arms Weapons. The audience cheered out boisterously as they applauded the Armored War Gods' performance. Neither paid the audience any mind, focusing on each other instead._

* * *

 _ **[SUIKA!]**_

 _A portal above Gaim zipped open and the soldiers gasped before muttering between themselves about what was going on. They gaped at the sight of the giant metal watermelon-the Suika Arms. As the giant metal watermelon appeared above him, Gaim quickly switched Lockseeds and sliced open the Suika Lockseed._

 _ **[LOCK ON! SOIYA!]**_

 _As the Suika Arms Armor Part fell, Ryofu jumped back to avoid being flattened. The Suika Arms dropped on Gaim, completely concealing him as the Orange Arms vanished. The Suika Arms remained inert as the soldiers stared warily at the giant watermelon, studying it for any sudden movements. One brave soldier approached it and gave it a few taps with his knuckles._

 _"Heh, looks like the great Armored War God just crushed himself," the soldier stated, causing his comrades to snicker at the foolishness. However, Ryofu was more wary. The Armored War Gods would never make any move without a reason._

 _Another soldier suggested, "Let's take it back to the barracks and put it up as a trophy!" The soldiers then approached the giant metal watermelon when all of a sudden a loud announcement was heard._

 _"No, you idiots! Get away!" Kurokage shouted. The Suika Arms spun in place then sprang up as it kicked up dust and flung the soldiers back._

 _ **[SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!]**_

 _ **[YOROI MODE!]**_

 _Changing into its armored mecha form, the Suika Arms scooped up Ryofu in its hand before rolling back into a ball._

 _ **[ODAMA MODE!]**_

 _"Ren-chan!" Kurokage yelled as the soldiers scrambled back to avoid being crushed by the giant metal watermelon as it rolled away at full speed, carrying both Gaim and Ryofu inside._

 _"Hold on tight," Gaim advised as he stood inside the Suika Arms Odama Mode with Ryofu as he controlled it. Ryofu was hugging Gaim tightly and sighing softly as she was close to her object of affection. Gaim was oblivious to this as he concentrated on navigating the giant metal watermelon back to base camp._

 _As the Suika Arms Odama Mode rolled away, the Alliance soldiers realized that this was part of the plan and retreated back to base. Meanwhile, the Imperial Soldiers didn't give chase and instead watched dumbly as the metal watermelon rolled away with their commanding officer._

 _"General Ryofu has been captured! What do we do now!?" one Imperial Soldier yelled._

 _"Go after them, what else?" Kurokage snapped._

 _"But Kurokage-sama, we were ordered to hold our position! We cannot simply-!"_

 _"Since General Ryofu is gone, I'm in charge here! If none of you will go and rescue her, then it's up to me!" Kurokage declared._

* * *

"You gotta admit, that Suika Arms is pretty big and strong," Batai said.

"Not the strongest." Ryofu shook her head.

"Yes, which brings us to this one next," Chou'un flipped the chart.

 **[SOIYA!]**

 **[MIX!]**

 **[JIMBER GRAPEFRUIT! HA-HA!]**

A picture of Gaim in Jimber Grapefruit was shown next, posing boldly with his Sonic Arrow and Musou Saber.

Komei described, "While Nagata-sama prefers to use the Musou Saber in this upgraded form, it also comes equipped with the Sonic Arrow, the signature weapon of the Genesis Riders. The Sonic Arrow can be used for close and long-ranged combat, and can shoot an unlimited amount of energy arrows. This form is slightly faster than Ichigo Arms and also gives Nagata-sama a significant boost to his physical strength, superior to his Papaya Arms and Pine Arms. Also, he isn't a huge target like when he uses his Suika Arms. This form gives Nagata-sama to see far distances and also grants him other optical enhancements."

* * *

 _"So...guess it's time..." Gaim grunted as he put away his Musou Saber and snapped the Genesis Core to his belt. The blank surface was replaced by the image on his Rider Indicator. "Let's see what this can do!" He took out and unlocked the Grapefruit Energy Lockseed._

 _ **[GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY!]**_

 _"My Lockseed!" Kagemusha exclaimed._

 _The Melon Lockseed closed and unlocked itself, allowing Gaim to remove it from his Sengoku Driver. He then took out his Orange Lockseed and unlocked it._

 _ **[ORANGE!]**_

 _Above Gaim, two portals to Helheim opened side-by side to allow the Orange Arms and Grapefruit Energy Arms to descend into the human world. Gaim then put the Orange Lockseed into the Sengoku Driver's Drive Bay and Grapefruit Energy Lockseed into the Genesis Core before locking both items in._

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

 _Gaim brought the Cutting Blade down, opening both Lockseeds together._

 _ **[SOIYA! MIX!]**_

 _As the Melon Arms vanished, the two citrus-based Arms above Gaim seemed to collide with each other before glowing in a sphere. The two Arms fused and reemerged as a black oblong sphere which was marked with silver accents. It came down onto Gaim before beginning to open._

 _ **[ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**_

 _The sides and front folded together to make shoulder plates and a chestplate while the sides around the chestplate folded out as well to form the Jinbaori-like Arms._

 _ **[JIMBER GRAPEFRUIT! HA-HA!]**_

 _The Jimber Grapefruit Arms was colored orange, patterned with grapefruit slices and marked on the left side was Gaim's personal insignia, that being a short katana within a circle. The visor remained orange. The helmet attachment, however, while the same was now black like the Jimber Arms and had silver accents. Splashes of mixed orange and grapefruit juice appeared in his hand before forming into the Sonic Arrow, the default weapon of the Genesis Riders._

 _The two clashed furiously as sparks rained down each time their weapons connected. Kagemusha was trying to pound Gaim to death, forcing the King of Shoku to parry with the Sonic Arrow. Gaim roared and punched Kagemusha across the face, sending him tumbling. He took aim and fired, only to miss as Kagemusha rolled out of the way. He continued to fire but Kagemusha used his Sonic Arrow to bat away the energy arrows._

 _"You have to do better than that," taunted Kagemusha as he charged at Gaim. He avoided Gaim's next shot. However, instead of missing, it curved in the air to fly straight for Kagemusha's unprotected back. "GAH!"_

 _"Huh?" Gaim looked at his Sonic Arrow. He had seen the shot curve and nodded. He took aim as Kagemusha returned to his feet. He ducked another shot but the energy arrow once again curved and hit him on his blind spot. "Now I could get used to this!" Gaim grinned before he charged at Kagemusha. Gaim slashed at him but Kagemusha blocked his arm, forcing him to point the Sonic Arrow up. He pulled the shaft and fired a shot skyward before it curved and went down. Kagemusha was once again struck before he was shoved back by Gaim's kick._

 _ **[LOCK OFF!]**_

 _"Then it's up to me," Gaim stated as he took his Grapefruit Energy Lockseed and locked it into the Sonic Arrow._

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

 _"But it's too far away. You'll never reach it," argued Zangetsu-Shin._

 _"Watch me," Gaim countered._

 _Zangetsu-Shin watched as Gaim took aim. The Bat Beast had flown out of range and not even Zangetsu-Shin himself could make that shot. However, Gaim wasn't about to let distance stop him from finishing off his enemy. With that in mind, he slashed the Cutting Blade over his Orange Lockseed._

 _ **[SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!]**_

 _Suddenly, a line of alternating giant orange and grapefruit slices projected themselves between Gaim and his target, reaching all the way up to the Bat Beast. He pulled on the shaft of the Sonic Arrow, stretching the string as energy pooled at the tip. His Pulp Eye visor glowed as his vision sharpened._

 _ **[GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY!]**_

 _"SEI-YAH!" Gaim shouted as he released the shot, causing the energy at the tip to shoot out and pierce through the citrus fruit slices, growing in power and increasing its speed as it flew. The flying Bat Beast shrieked as the bolt pierced through the projections and struck before obliterating it in a massive explosion before it could even execute its attack._

* * *

 _ **[SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH! JIMBER GRAPEFRUIT SQUASH!]**_

 _He shot an energy arrow, creating a row of alternating giant orange and grapefruit slices made of energy. He then leapt and performed his Rider Kick, flying through the row of citrus fruit slices, his body glowing with energy which became set ablaze. Bloody Gaim's eyes widened before he was smashed in the chest by the attack and was sent tumbling painfully through the air. He landed with a crash and grunted in pain before his armor vanished a moment later._

* * *

"What kind of enhancement?" Chinkyuu asked curiously.

"Well, he once told me he could see things in the dark and also see through walls to find targets," Komei confessed.

"See through walls!?" exclaimed Bacho.

"That's what he claims," Komei nodded.

"Wait, if he can see through walls, does that mean he can see through clothes?" Chinkyuu suggested.

Kanu defended furiously, "Nagata-sama would never do such a thing!"

"Aisha's right! Nagata-sama is too much of a gentleman to do such a thing as peek under our clothes!" added Ryuubi.

"I wouldn't mind," Chou'un shrugged.

"Ah, well, as long as you believe he won't, I got nothing to fear," blushed Bacho.

"And one more..." Komei flipped the chart to the latest in the long line of Nagata's transformation.

 **[SOIYA!]**

 **[KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI, EI, OH!]**

Nagata's Kachidoki Arms was a whole different level. While it maintained the same color scheme of his default Orange Arms, the Kachidoki Arms had thicker, bulkier armor to better protect Nagata. The illustration showed him posing with his left hand on his hip as he raised his DJ Gun.

Kachidoki Arms made its first appearance during the Siege of Korou Fortress. It, along with Hideyoshi's Xuanwu Arms, was a deciding factor during the battle. There were songs and stories about Nagata when he donned this powerful form. Fully armored, he truly looked like a warrior king about to head into battle.

"Ah, Gaim-sama..." swooned Ryuubi. He just looked so mighty like that.

"Nagata-sama's strongest transformation," Kanu nodded in approval. "This is an appropriate way to end this review session."

"Indeed. I remember when we saw it in action the first time," Chou'un agreed.

"Alright, so what we know so far is Nagata-sama was able to access this form through his strong resolve. In terms of power and defense, it vastly outmatched his Suika Arms. While the bulky armor sacrifices his speed, the thick armor allows him to absorb damage and remain standing after a heavy onslaught," Komei described.

"He can also use the flagpoles on his back as weapons," Ryuubi recalled. "What did he call them...?" She did a thinking pose.

"The Kachidoki Bata," prompted Kanu.

"Ah yes! The Kachidoki Bata! He can use them like battle staffs," Ryuubi finished.

"And the fiery aura he produces can also blow away enemies that get too close," added Kanu.

"But that's not all, is it?" Chou'un smiled.

"Let's not forget Nagata's main weapon in Kachidoki Arms," Batai added.

"The Hinawa Daidai DJ Ju." Komei flipped the chart to show a detailed drawing of the weapon. Komei had asked Nagata if she could get a closer look at it so she could make an accurate illustration. He couldn't say no to a request like that coming from his cute little strategist.

They didn't have guns in this era, so they didn't have anything to compare it to, except Ryugen's Budou Ryuhou. But compared to Ryugen's Budou Ryuhou, the DJ Gun was bigger and more powerful.

"The weapon can shoot blasts in three variations. The first variation allows him to shoot single blasts, the second variation allows him to shoot the blasts with greater intensity, and the third variation allows him to fire rapidly," Komei explained.

"A weapon with three types of firepower. That is something," Bacho nodded in approval. Seeing it in action had been impressive. It allowed Nagata to take out multiple enemies with ease.

"And scratching the disk attachment will further increase the power of whatever shot variation he is using at the time. And that's not all. There's also the Taiken Mode." Komei flipped the chart to show the combination of the DJ Gun and Musou Saber. "By combining the Hinawa Daidai DJ Ju with the Musou Saber, Nagata-sama can form the Taiken Mode. This allows him to wield it like a great sword and is suited for his fighting style."

"Let's not forget the power this Taiken has," Chou'un reminded.

"I don't think any of us can forget," Batai commented.

Nobody could forget the incredible might of the weapon once the Kachidoki Lockseed was loaded into the DJ Gun in Taiken Mode.

* * *

 _ **[KACHIDOKI!]**_

 _As Chojo sent the Armored War Gods sprawling with a wave of dark energy, her senses picked up a surge of energy. She looked around to find the source and her eyes focused on Gaim as a blazing aura rose from his body. She didn't know what this power was but she knew that she didn't like it._

 _The Armor Part which descended from the portal above Gaim resembled an orange but had black highlights with silver studs. Gaim proceeded to lock the new Lockseed into his Sengoku Driver. But before he could push down the Cutting Blade, Chojo conjured a sphere of energy in each hand and hurled them both as the Ultimate Sword of Shoku couldn't avoid them as they hit Gaim and was engulfed in a huge explosion._

 _"Nagata!" Ryugen screamed._

 _"Sacre bleu!" cried out Bravo._

 _"Oda!" Baron yelled._

 _"No, Oda-kun!" Zangetsu-Shin exclaimed._

 _Chojo grinned victoriously as she had eliminated one threat. Now she could focus on the other Armored War Gods. As she turned away from the smoke cloud, a loud announcement caused her to freeze._

 _ **[KACHIDOKI ARMS!]**_

 _The smoke cleared to reveal Gaim wearing the Kachidoki Arms Armor Part, completely unscathed by the explosion. The core of his open Kachidoki Lockseed resembled an octagonal orange slice while the lid's backside image was a type of futuristic rifle._

 _Chojo uttered, her voice trembling, "No...Impossible..."_

 _ **[IZA SHUTSUJIN!]**_

 _The top part of the Armor Part flipped down onto Gaim's back to reveal his helmet. His helmet was now more ornate with black and gold side decorations and a white 'mustache' added to the faceplate. The head crest now gained more decoration with curved gold horn-like crests. The headpiece now had silver bolt studs with an orange stem on top._

 _The front part flipped down to become his skirt armor with black highlights and silver bolt studs which revealed his chestplate which was also orange with his symbol in gold on a black background surrounded by silver bolts. The two parts of the armor were connected by links of silver rods and hinged. Its side parts rotated down on their axis to become large shoulder guards which were also orange with black highlights and silver studs while his forearm braces also gained similar armor._

 _The visor lit up as gold 'juice' splashed from his armor and a pair of orange flags with Gaim's symbol in black extended from his back on silver poles as his transformation was completed. Fully unveiled, Gaim Kachidoki Arms resembled a fully armored Japanese shogun._

 _ **[EI, EI, OH!]**_

 _The loud chant caught the attention of the other Armored War Gods. Only their masks hid their collective surprise._

 _Ryugen's eyes widened in surprised at the sight of Gaim's new Kachidoki Arms. "Nagata...?"_

 _"Whoa!" uttered Knuckle._

 _"A new Arms?" Baron questioned._

 _"What is that?" questioned Chulainn curiously._

 _"How did he get it?" Zangetsu-Shin wondered._

 _"C'est magnifique!" Bravo declared._

 _"Check him out, Fuyu!" Mars alerted his brother._

 _"I am, Natsu-niisan!" Kamuro agreed._

 _"I think I read rumors about it online," Gridon remarked._

 _"No fair! I want my own Super Arms too!" Kurokage complained._

 _Chojo shrieked at the sight of the new Gaim, "WHAT IS THIS!? TELL ME! I COMMAND YOU TO TELL ME WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"_

 _"This is my new power," Gaim answered as the HUD fed him data about his new form. Chojo could feel the power coming from Gaim and it frightened her. That fear quickly turned to anger and Chojo roared as she charged up another energy blast before hurling it at Gaim. In response, Gaim removed the Kachidoki Bata flags from his back, twirled them around and used the flags to smack away Chojo's energy blast, much to her shock. She continued to fire a barrage of energy blasts but he deflected each of them with ease._

 _"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME!" Enraged, Chojo formed a massive sphere of energy and hurled it at Gaim, causing a violent explosion. The demonic dictator grinned in satisfaction but her smile quickly fell once the smoke cleared to reveal that Gaim was unharmed by the attack as he stood in the center of a smoking crater as a result from the attack._

 _Gaim roared and dashed at the stunned Chojo, hitting her in the forehead with one of the flags, causing her to scream. Chojo hissed in contempt before she lunged at Gaim. Gaim was ready for her as she tried to claw at him. He sidestepped and smacked her upside the head with the left flag before bashing her with the right._

 _"Why do you continue to oppose me!? Why won't you die!? Why don't you know your place!? Why!? Why! WHY, WHY, WHY!?" Chojo screamed as she used her arms to block his strikes._

 _"You took an innocent girl hostage, destroyed her reputation, forced her friends to do your bidding, and on top of that you massacred an entire city!" Gaim shot back at Chojo as he continued his assault. "You spread suffering and misery all for the sake of greed and power! Neither the gods in the Heavens nor I will forgive you!" Flames surrounded the Kachidoki Bata as he continued to lash out, "Now count up your crimes!"_

 _"WHO IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"_

 _"AN ARMORED WAR GOD RIDER! THE ULTIMATE SWORD OF SHOKU! REMEMBER THAT AND TAKE IT TO YOUR GRAVE, CHOJO!" A fiery wave blew Chojo backwards and she bounced along the ground before she went skidding facedown._

 _While Gridon was laying the beatdown on Chojo, Gaim put away the Kachidoki Bata flags and took out his newest Arms Weapon. It was a firearm which resembled a futuristic Tanegashima rifle. It was called the Hinawa Daidai DJ Ju, aka the DJ Gun, the signature weapon of the Kachidoki Arms._

 _The DJ Gun had a Drive Bay slot for Lockseeds under the barrel and a disk-like attachment (DJ Table) set between the Drive Bay and grip. It also had a switch (DJ Pitch) on it that was set to Medium which was its default setting. He scratched the DJ Table, causing the gun to release the sound of war horns._

 _"Hideyoshi, move!" Gaim shouted and Gridon quickly got out of the way before Gaim pulled the trigger. Chojo was hit by the shotgun-like blasts and each shot made her backpedal. He switched the DJ Pitch switch to High and scratched the DJ Table again. This time when he pulled the trigger, ammo flew in a spray of bullets like a machine gun and Chojo cried out as she was hit by the painful barrage._

 _Gaim set the DJ Gun to Low next and scratched the DJ Table. He then took aim, pulled the trigger and the DJ Gun shot an explosive cannon-like burst. Chojo was stunned by the attack as it exploded against her and sent her tumbling._

 _"Nice gun," Gridon complimented as Gaim shouldered the DJ Gun. Chojo roared and fired an energy blast at both Riders. Gaim swiftly drew his Musou Saber and swung, neutralizing Chojo's attack as his blade slashed right through it. His eyes narrowed at Chojo as he made his decision._

 _It was time to execute her._

 _"Let's finish this," Gaim stated as he flipped up a piece attached under the DJ Gun's barrel over onto the front. Afterwards, he held his Musou Saber up to the DJ Gun and slid the blade into the barrel. This caused the Great Orange Blade edge piece to pop out the other end which was the back of the DJ Gun's Matchlock Grip. He unlocked his Kachidoki Lockseed._

 _ **[LOCK OFF!]**_

 _Gaim then locked his Kachidoki Lockseed onto the DJ Gun's Drive Bay._

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

 _Gaim gripped the DJ Gun in Taiken Mode tightly with both hands, one hand around a handle on the DJ Gun and the other on the Musou Saber's the same time, Gridon pushed the Cutting Blade three times as he aimed a sharp glare at Chojo._

 _As both Riders charged at Chojo, the DJ Gun began to count up like the Musou Saber, only it went higher and further._

 _ **[1, 10, 100, 1,000, 10,000, 100,000,000, 1,000,000,000,000, MURYODAISU!]**_

 _"NOOOOOOOOO!" Chojo denied as she fired at Gaim and Gridon, but her blasts flew past them as they continued to charge. Energy flared out from the DJ Gun's blade with each count as its power was increased to incredible proportions._

 _ **[KACHIDOKI CHARGE!]**_

 _Gridon took that as his cue as he leapt into the sky. His armor glowed, turning gold, as a massive aura in the shape of a turtle formed around him._

 _"THE FINALE! KACHIDOKI DAI MUSOU ZAN!" Gaim roared as he violently slashed Chojo across the chest, causing blood and fire to burst out from the wound as she shrieked. Gaim looked up to see that Gridon was diving down towards them and decided it was time to move, leaving Chojo to her fate. The other Armored War Gods scrambled as well to get some distance between them and the impact point._

* * *

"Nagata's Kachidoki Arms is quite impressive, but doesn't it seem like the armor is hiding something else?" Ryuubi asked.

"What do you mean, Touka-neechan?" Chouhi asked.

"It's just...well...do you think this is as far as Nagata-sama's power can go? Or are we only just scratching the surface? What if he gets chosen by the Sovereigns? Then what?" Ryuubi asked.

"That is a good question," agreed Komei.

What would come next?

* * *

Meanwhile, what was going on with Nagata and Karasu?

"KYAAAA!"

"AAARGGGGHHH!"

Gaim and Idunn both screamed as they were thrown into several trees. They kept sailing, knocking down trees as they tumbled through the air. The two Odas landed on the grassy floor of Helheim Forest and groaned as their armor vanished from taking too much damage.

It was supposed to be a simple training excursion into Helheim Forest, using the Inves as sparring partners. While Nagata was aware of what the Inves used to be, they were nothing more than feral beings now. Nobody would actually miss them if they were destroyed.

A rather nihilistic view on Inves, but it wasn't exactly untrue.

"How...how is it so strong...?" Karasu asked as she rose to her feet.

"Natural selection and a good diet, perhaps?" theorized Nagata as he picked himself up. They heard the roar and looked to see the trees being knocked down as their assailant came barreling towards them. "Shit, here it comes!"

Coming into the clearing was an Evolved Shika Inves. It didn't even look like a deer anymore. Even its Berserker State still had some features to make it resemble a mammal. Now it just looked like a mutant gorilla with moose antlers on its head and shoulders. It was built much like a big gorilla, with thick muscular arms.

It roared at the two Riders. If things weren't already bad enough, its roar had attracted a group of Elementary Inves and Berserker State Inves which surrounded the both of them.

Nagata and Karasu stood back-to-back as they faced the horde. Narrowing her eyes, Karasu turned Nagata around to face her.

"Naga-kun, take this," Karasu said as she handed him her Ringo Lockseed.

"You sure?" Nagata asked.

"I trust you," Karasu confirmed.

"Alright, here we go." Nagata unlocked the Ringo Lockseed.

 **[RINGO!]**

Energy gathered above Gaim, forming the Ringo Armor Part. He quickly loaded the Ringo Lockseed into his SengokuDriver, locking it in.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

"Henshin!" Nagata shouted as he pushed down the Cutting Blade.

 **[SOIYA! RINGO ARMS! DESIRE FORBIDDEN FRUITS!]**

The Ringo Armor Part came down and covered Nagata's head before his signature blue Ride Wear suit materialized over his body. The Armor Part disassembled, forming a chestpiece which had two sharp points in front and spiked shoulder pads. His helmet was revealed, equipped with a red headpiece that had horns on both sides that resembled apple slices. Juice-like energy splashed from his left hand, materializing the Apple Reflecter shield. Gripping the sword handle that stuck out the top with his right hand, Gaim drew the Sword Bringer and posed dramatically.

"Armored War God Gaim! Arriving on Stage!" Gaim declared.

The Inves roared and charged at Gaim. Gaim roared and slashed at the Elementary Inves and Berserker Inves as they came at him, sending them reeling backwards. He used the shield to block their blows before he pushed back against their forces.

Karasu wasn't exactly idle either. Spotting a few Helheim Fruits hanging from a vine, she quickly plucked one off. In a flash, the fruit morphed into a mature Lockseed and she smiled as she realized she had just made a new one. It was modeled after a peach with the code L.S.-33 in front.

 **[PEACH!]**

When she unlocked the Peach Lockseed, energy gathered above her head to form a reddish-pink peach-shaped Armor Part. Also, when she unlocked the Lockseed, several Inves broke off from the main horde and were coming towards her. She ducked as the Elementary Inves took swipes at her and kicked them back before she loaded in her new Peach Lockseed and hit the Cutting Blade.

"Henshin!"

The front of the Lockseed was sliced open, revealing the core. The lid's backside displayed a pair of tonfa that were crossed together.

 **[COME ON! PEACH ARMS! BLOSSOMING STRIKE, SEI-YA!]**

The Peach Arms Armor Part disassembled after dropping on her head as her Ride Wear suit formed. The front folded forward before folding in half to form her reddish-pink breastplate as the back piece of the Armor Part folded in half as it rested on her back. The sides also folded in half before coming to rest over her shoulders. Her headpiece attachment was simple and peach-shaped while her visor became peach colored.

Peach juice splashed from her hands, forming a pair of red tonfas. The tips of the long ends of the weapons were topped by metal peaches. Idunn gave her new Momo Tonfa a few experimental twirls before snapping them straight.

"Interesting," nodded Idunn in approval. The Elementary Inves came at her and she struck with her Momo Tonfa. They recoiled from the brutal blows as she continued to batter them. She jabbed the short ends into their vulnerable spots before she twirled and used the longer ends to knock them down.

 **[COME ON! PEACH SQUASH!]**

The Momo Tonfa glowed and she unleashed devastating blows as reddish-pink trails of energy followed. The Inves that were struck exploded on the spot. Satisfied, she turned to help her second cousin and saw that he was just finishing up the rest of the horde.

 **[SOIYA! RINGO SQUASH!]**

Gaim spun in place, the Sword Bringer's blade trailing energy in a circular pattern, as he slashed at the Inves. They exploded instantly after the attack and Gaim turned his attention towards the Evolved Shika Inves.

It beat its chest and roared before it charged right at him. He dug in his heels and raised the Apple Reflecter before the creature's fist smashed against the shield. He was pushed back by the blow, but not by much. The roaring Evolved Shika Inves continued to pound on the shield as Gaim held his ground, waiting for an opening.

Idunn suddenly leapt at the Evolved Shika Inves and sent it reeling with a kick into its ugly face. She did a backflip and landed next to Gaim who took a moment to admire her new Arms.

"Naga-kun, are you OK?" Idunn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Nice new Arms by the way. The color suits you," Gaim praised.

"Thank you. Now, shall we defeat this beast?" Idunn suggested.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Gaim replied before he hit the Cutting Blade three times.

 **[SOIYA! RINGO SPARKING!]**

Idunn did the same as she pushed her Cutting Blade down three times over her Peach Lockseed.

 **[COME ON! PEACH SPARKING!]**

Gaim and Idunn jumped and performed backflips as the Evolved Shika Inves' fist came down. Dirt and grass went flying as it slammed its fist on the ground. Their feet landed against the trunk of a tree and they used it as a springboard to propel themselves towards the Evolved Shika Inves.

Gaim positioned his body to execute his signature Rider Kick, flying at the Inves with one leg tucked in and the other extended as red energy blazed from his body. Idunn was diving straight for the Evolved Shika Inves as energy burst from her body, her Momo Tonfa pointed forward as she spun like a drill.

The two blasted a hole right through the Inves' massive chest, exiting out the back, before they both did a three-point landing with their backs facing the monster. The Inves froze before it fell on its knees and collapsed forwards.

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

The Evolved Shika Inves exploded and Gaim turned to admire their handiwork. He closed the Ringo Lockseed and unlocked it from his SengokuDriver before tossing it back to Idunn.

"Thanks for the Lockseed, Kara-chan," Nagata said gratefully. Idunn closed her Lockseed, changing back to civilian form.

"It was my pleasure. So how did it feel?" Karasu asked.

"Your Ringo Arms was really powerful. I felt like I could do anything," he admitted. "Now, come on. We best head back. It should be dinner time soon and I don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"I'm right behind you, Naga-kun," Karasu smiled as she followed her second cousin. He activated the Sakura Hurricane and they both rode it out of Helheim Forest together.

Once back in the castle, Nagata told Karasu, "I'm gonna head down to the kitchen to start cooking. You just chill in your room."

"I will. I have a new book I've been dying to finish," Karasu smiled. Nagata smiled back and turned towards the direction of the kitchen. While his back was turned, Karasu stared at him with a neutral expression before heading to her room.

Once in her room, she closed the door behind her and smiled darkly. The first step into getting Nagata all to herself was ready. Now, all she had to do was wait for the right opportunity and she would get everything she ever wanted.

Karasu whispered ominously as she admired her Ringo Lockseed, "Soon, Naga-kun. Soon we'll leave this place and go home to be together, _forever_..." For a moment, the Ringo Lockseed turned pitch black before changing back to its brilliant red color scheme.

* * *

 **Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

 **Peach Arms:** Summoned by the Peach Lockseed (L.S.-33), the Peach Arms is a form that grants its user a huge boost in physical combat capabilities. The primary Arms Weapon is the Momo Tonfa, a pair of tonfa topped with metal peaches on the long ends. So far, Idunn is the only known user of the Peach Arms.

* * *

 **KRC:** OK, so this is just an interlude chapter before the final arc of this season. While it doesn't do much except recap on Nagata's past battles, it was still fun for me to write. Some may complain about filler, but I sometimes enjoy it, depending on the content and stories.

Also, Ryuubi's question has significance to the next and final arc of season 5. As of right now, three Armored War Gods have been chosen and it seems like one more is left to be chosen by the Sovereigns. Anyway, normal chapter updates will resume, hopefully, next week. However, I may go on a hiatus of several weeks to perfect the chapters of the final arc, so please be patient.

And once again Karasu shows her yandere side. Only, she's a bit more patient and planning out her moves carefully. Just what has she done to Nagata and why did her Lockseed go dark just now?

 **TFP:** Well, this takes me back. Seeing all those flashbacks is like going down memory lane. We got to see all of Nagata's Lockseeds in action and a new one for Karasu. Still, it seems like Karasu is running her own game and has aims on Nagata for herself.


	12. Twisted Envy

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **KRC:** OK, so this chapter focuses on what Iori and his family were doing while they visit Ichiro in Nanban. You will get to see another side of Iori and catch a glimpse into his psyche.

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Age of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

 **Chapter 11: Twisted Envy**

Ukitsu was having an audience with Shirokumahime, not only to give his report about the results of his previous mission, but to have his questions answered. Shirokumahime was satisfied with his report and was about to send him away when he decided to ask his question.

Ukitsu started, "Regarding Saito-dono's transformation..."

"You wanted to ask why he turned into a monster?" Shirokumahime finished. She expected this to be honest. Ukitsu wasn't the type to let such a thing go without an explanation, and she couldn't just sweep it under the carpet, not after what happened. "I thought a man as intelligent as you would've figured it out yourself."

"I have a theory. I just need confirmation for my suspicions," he replied.

"The fruit from the Helheim Forest can change any human or animal that ingests them into an Inves," Shirokumahime answered. Ukitsu was aware of that fact. He had an entire dungeon full of Inves that were once humans. That was how dangerous the fruit was. "What happened to Black Baron was similar. That Lockseed you gave him was infused with Rinki. Rinki, as you are well aware of, gets its power from negative emotions. Rinki is what turned the RinJyuKen Akugata members into the creatures they are now. And Rinki is what turned your comrade into a monster. It simply reacted to Black Baron's intense rage to trigger the transformation," Shirokumahime explained to him.

It was just as he thought. That meant he and his comrades were at risk as well since their own Energy Lockseeds had been boosted with Rinki as well. They needed to be careful with their own Energy Lockseeds lest they be turned into mindless monsters too. He would need to remind Shishi and Saji about that fact. They weren't exactly the most stable people he was associated with.

This Rinki truly was a double-edged sword. Ukitsu would have to do more research in order to prevent himself and his comrades from turning into monsters. He wanted to defeat their enemies and still enjoy the victory. How could they enjoy it if they became mindless beasts?

As Ukitsu turned away and left the chamber, Shirokumahime turned towards the coffin and gently stroked its surface.

"Soon, Dai Shi-sama. Soon you will walk among us and lead us into glorious victory, ushering a new world," whispered Shirokumahime lovingly. The day of his awakening was close at hand. All the pieces were nearly in place.

* * *

While their friends were back in Shoku and performing their daily duties, the family of three which consisted of Iori Tokugawa, Kochu Kansho, and their daughter Riri were visiting relatives in the Nanban Territory.

The Nanban Territory was untamed, containing lush jungles and a variety of wildlife. It was also home to various tribes which were labeled as 'savages' by their more 'civilized' neighbors. For the most part, Nanban was unexplored territory, filled with many untold dangers. There were attempts by various groups to expand their borders into Nanban, but they faced resistance by the tribes, wildlife and the environment itself.

Despite its dangers, Iori, Kochu and Riri had very little to fear. Kochu herself was one of the Five Tiger Generals of Shoku and one of the greatest archers ever known. She could strike a target from a far distance due to her sharp eyes and accuracy. Her husband was also known for his proficiency in archery, but he was famous for another reason.

He was an Armored War God who went by the name Ryugen, aka the Ultimate Eye and sometimes even called the Demon Dragon. While Kochu did not quite approve of the epithet, Iori accepted it as it was given to him by his enemies due to their fear of him. He wore it as a badge of honor as he had earned it on the field of battle. But at the end of the day, he was one of Shoku's protectors.

The two of them were a formidable pair on the battlefield and they were envied by many due to their loving relationship. Kochu was especially protective and possessive of her husband. Before they were wed, she was a widow with a child from a previous marriage. After the death of her first husband, she raised her only child with all the love in her heart. Many approached her for her hand in marriage, but Kochu felt no love for these men. She could tell that they wouldn't be good fathers for Riri and her daughter's happiness was her top priority.

And then Iori appeared out of nowhere. With nowhere else to go, Kochu agreed to take him in. Riri immediately took a liking to the stranger. He lived with them, looking after Riri, and Kochu could tell that Riri really loved him. He even helped out around the house doing chores, making things easier for Kochu since being a single mother was difficult. His presence was also a good deterrent for men who tried to court Kochu.

Gradually, Kochu started to fall in love with the young man living with them. He may be a few years younger than her, but that didn't matter. She knew he was the one, especially after he protected her daughter Riri from being taken by kidnappers. They were married soon after and he became Riri's new father. Many of Kochu's suitors became depressed once she was married to Iori, especially since he was one of the Armored War Gods. They just could not compete with a warrior from the Heavens.

The wedding night completely blew his mind, in more ways than one. He had been a virgin before, but Kochu guided him and it was one of the best experiences of his life. Sharing a bed with her, Iori learnt a few things about Kochu. Like how she was scared of thunder and lightning. Fortunately, he was there to comfort her during storms and she was glad to have him by her side. Her bed was always so lonely before he came into her life.

He acted as a loving husband towards Kochu and a good father towards Riri. Though Iori was not Riri's biological father, that mattered little to the child. She loved him just the same and vice versa. Unlike his parents, he would be there for Riri when she needed him. Kochu loved him dearly as well, and Iori appreciated their affection. It was warm and comforting, completely unlike his original homelife.

Growing up as the second born son in a rich family, while his older brother was the heir, he felt neglected. While his parents did provide for him, they neglected him emotionally. He tried to earn their attention and affection by doing well in school and sports, but they did not seem to care as they were too busy focusing on his older brother. All they expected from him was that he did nothing to shame the family name. That was it. No praises or words of encouragement. He was just told not to shame the family. Not the most encouraging words for a child who was just trying to be a good son.

He didn't have any friends either as the school he went to was a competitive place. His classmates were just acquaintances and everyone was just trying to outdo one another. They were all rich kids too, the kind that looked down on commoners. And while Iori was one of them, he never felt like he fit in. His interest in Tokusatsu would be looked down upon as well, labeled as childish, but Iori did not care. He enjoyed watching _Kamen Rider_ and _Super Sentai_ because those shows helped to teach him important life lessons. Even Ichiro watched the shows with him on occasion, but it was Iori who was a fan while Ichiro was just a casual viewer.

And then, one day, Iori was mysteriously brought to Ancient China where he gained the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Ryugen, got himself married, and made real friends for the first time in his life. He was finally happy and he didn't need money or fame to find his happiness.

His best friend was Nagata Oda, a Tokyo native like himself, whom he respected and admired for his courage, selflessness and responsible attitude. It was Nagata and his party who helped him while his family was in trouble. When Touka Village was under attack, Koch and Iori returned the favor and helped to defend it.

On occasion, Nagata would leave the village on missions, leaving Iori in charge. Iori was placed in charge when Nagata went to help find Ryuubi's sword and once more when Nagata went to find the Koto Pill to help make the cure for Kashin's curse. He was glad that Nagata trusted him to look after their home while he was away, but even Iori wanted to go traveling once in a while. That was what this vacation was about. It was a chance to get away from their responsibilities to spend time with family and relax.

On the first day of their visit, Iori, Kochu and Riri were introduced to Ichiro's wife. She was named Shamoke and she was the leader of the Hu Tribe in Nanban. She was a powerful looking woman, with a trim yet muscular physique. But her musculature did not detract from her natural beauty. In fact, it seemed to enhance her beauty instead.

Ichiro was pretty much spot on when he said that their parents would never approve of such a woman. Their family had standards and a reputation to maintain. They would be appalled if they learnt that their eldest son had married a wild jungle woman. After all, she was a 'savage', and would not fit in with their family. Fortunately, their parents were not here and no longer had a say in their lives.

As the days went by, Iori watched as his brother got along famously with Kochu and Riri. At first he didn't mind it. He was even glad that they were getting along. However, as Iori continued to observe their interaction, he couldn't help but feel uneasy.

He watched as they prepared meals together. He watched as they had pleasant conversations while exchanging stories. Ichiro had a few stories about Iori during his childhood, some of which were quite embarrassing.

Kochu laughed. She laughed and commented on how cute Iori must've been as a child. Riri was also present as Ichiro told these stories and she giggled as well. Normally, the sight of his stepdaughter's happiness filled Iori with joy. However, when the cause of it was his older brother, a much darker emotion festered in his heart.

He couldn't stand the sight of Ichiro making _his_ family happy. He felt compelled to do something about it. He managed to come up with an idea. Whether it was a good or bad idea was questionable. But first he needed to find his brother.

Iori found Ichiro playing Blind Man's Bluff with Riri and the Nanban Barbarians outside their tree castle. If he had a camera, he would've taken a picture of it. He originally assumed that the Nanban Barbarians lived in huts. He had not expected to see that their castle was actually made from a tree.

The Nanban Barbarians were four little girls that were dressed in tiger pelts. Mokaku was their leader and her garb was white. Shamu, Tora and Mike were her retainers. When they first arrived in Shoku, Iori was shocked when they asked about breasts. They seemed to be obsessed with big breasts. He didn't know why but didn't ask. He was sure he could live without knowing the answer.

When Ichiro first arrived in this world, he ended up becoming the guardian of the Nanban Barbarians. After all, they were little girls living on their own and Ichiro always felt compelled to be the protective big brother. It was he who helped raised Iori while their parents were too busy.

Ichiro was wearing a blindfold as he tried to catch the little girls as they ran around him. Their laughter was a beautiful noise. Iori smiled as he saw how Riri was having fun.

He almost felt bad for stopping their fun.

 _Almost._

"Onii-san!" called Iori.

"Daddy!" Riri ran over to her stepfather. He gently patted her head.

"Daddy needs to talk to your uncle for a bit," Iori told her.

Ichiro removed his blindfold and asked, "Hey, Iori. We were just playing Blind Man's Bluff. Want to join in? It would be like old times."

Iori remembered how Ichiro would play games like Tag, Hide and Seek, and also Blind Man's Bluff with him. His expression softened as he remembered those times when they used to be innocent children. But things were different now. Iori and Ichiro were no longer children. They were warriors.

"Actually, I have something else in mind," Iori replied.

"Oh, what game do you wanna play?" Ichiro asked.

"It's not really a game, but we can still have fun. Onii-san, I want to have a duel with you," Iori requested.

"Yeah, a duel!" yelled Mokaku excitedly in agreement.

"A duel! A duel!" Tora, Shamu and Mike chorused. For the barbarians who lived in Nanban, nothing was more enjoyable than a test of strength between mighty warriors.

"A duel? What for?" Ichiro questioned, surprised by such an odd request.

"Just exercise. Besides, it should be good entertainment for our little family get-together."

"Well, if that's what you want. But don't think I'll be taking it easy on you, little brother."

Iori smiled darkly. "Oh, trust me, Onii-san. I can take anything you throw at me."

* * *

The Nanban Barbarians were all sitting outside the tree castle with Shion, Riri and Ichiro's wife Shamoke. The older women were sitting on a log bench that Ichiro had made. Riri made herself comfortable as she sat in her mother's lap while King Mokaku had 'dibs' to sit on Shamoke's lap. Mokaku's retainers sat on the ground, cross-legged, waiting in anticipation for the duel to begin. They even had small flags with Ichiro's emblem drawn on them. Riri was cheering as well, with a Ryugen flag of her own.

The leader of the Hu Tribe had taken an instant liking to the little girls wearing tiger pelts and considered them her little sisters. After all, her beloved husband was their Onii-sama.

"So, who do you think will win?" Shamoke asked Kochu seriously. Unlike Kochu, Shamoke had not seen Iori in action.

"My husband does have skills in close and long-ranged fighting," Kochu informed Shamoke.

"But will he be a match for my husband's might?" Shamoke asked challengingly. Kochu's eyes narrowed. She didn't like anyone questioning her husband's strength but smiled nonetheless.

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

"Shall we get started?" Ichiro asked as he strapped on his GenesisDriver.

"This is something I've been looking forward to for a very long time," Iori stated as he strapped on his SengokuDriver before he took out his Budou Lockseed and unlocked it.

 **[BUDOU]**

"Don't cry if you lose, OK?" Ichiro accepted Iori's challenged as he activated his Suika Energy Lockseed.

 _ **[SUIKA ENERGY!]**_

"By the end of this, I won't be the one who ends up crying, Onii-san," Iori retorted.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

 **[** _ **LOCK ON!]**_

"Henshin!" the Tokugawa Brothers called simultaneously as they initiated their transformations.

 **[HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!]**

 _ **[SODA! SUIKA ENERGY ARMS!]**_

As the Armor Parts came down, the Safe Mode barrier erected itself around the two combatants, containing them and preventing them from hurting their spectators.

"Incredible." Shamoke watched in awe as both her husband and his brother transformed right before their eyes. She watched as the watermelon dropped on Ichiro's head, covering his body in a strange bodysuit before it disassembled to reveal his helmet with the fruit actually folding onto his body to form his armor, as the same thing happened to Iori.

"This would be the first time you saw your husband in armor, correct?" Kochu asked her sister-in-law.

Shamoke replied, "I've only heard the tales but never thought I would see the Armored Gods of War transform with my own eyes."

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet until they start sparring," Kochu smirked.

"Alright, Iori. Show me what you got," Chulainn dared. Ryugen took the bait and fired at Chulainn with Budou Ryuhou, but Chulainn deflected the shots using his Sonic Arrow. He then rushed in close as Ryugen continued to fire, bobbing and weaving to dodge the gunfire. Chulainn slashed Ryugen across the chest, causing him to grunt. He then landed an elbow strike into his brother's chest, knocking him to the ground.

Picking himself up, Ryugen gritted his teeth in anger. Chulainn got in close to Ryugen to strike but Ryugen blocked his brother's arm and fired multiple times into his chest before he sent a kick to his stomach, hard, sending him backpedaling. The blow felt harder than Chulainn expected, not quite appropriate for just a spar.

"Ow, easy there, Iori! This is supposed to be a spar!" Chulainn grunted.

"Shut up and take me seriously!" Ryugen shouted angrily, startling Chulainn. He pistol-whipped his brother before punching him again in the chest. Ryugen continued to land blows, alternating between punches and kicks.

"Where is this anger coming from anyway?" Chulainn wondered as he felt each blow and the anger fueling them. He took the blows before diving out of the way as Ryugen fired at him.

"Don't act like you don't know! You were always their favorite!" Ryugen snapped, no longer able to hide his own anger.

"'Their favorite'? Are you talking about our parents?"

"What else!? They always made sure you had everything!" Ryugen shouted angrily.

"They made sure you had the best education too! They enrolled you in the best school in Tokyo!" retorted Chulainn.

"I never wanted to go to that school! I couldn't make any friends because I was too busy competing with my classmates! To always stand on top! I got high marks in every subject! I won trophies in archery! But did they ever notice? No! No they didn't! All that mattered was grooming _you_ to take over the family business!" Ryugen shot back.

"I gave that all up to help you!" Chulainn reasoned. That just served to make Ryugen angrier.

"I never needed you to come here! I never wanted you here! I had everything I needed here! I didn't need you anymore! And now you're worming your way into everyone's hearts just like how you got our parents' attention!"

"Iori..." Chulainn whispered.

Ryugen rushed at Chulainn to kick him but the latter blocked the kick before punching Ryugen in the face. Ryugen fired but Chulainn sidestepped the shot before firing his Sonic Arrow at Ryugen. Ryugen was knocked down as Chulainn frowned.

"Got it out of your system yet?" Chulainn asked. Anger boiled inside Ryugen at his brother's patronizing tone.

"Don't...don't you dare look down on me!" Ryugen roared as he activated his next Lockseed.

 **[KIWI!]**

He switched his Lockseeds and sliced open the Kiwi Lockseed.

 **[LOCK ON! HAI~! KIWI ARMS! GEKI, RIN, SEI-YA HA!]**

Now in Kiwi Arms, Ryugen brandished the Kiwi Gekirin. He charged at Chulainn who waited for him to come. Ryugen slashed at Chulainn repeatedly with the Kiwi Gekirin and he staggered back with each strike. He then decided to counter and parried a blow before landing a kick in Ryugen's midsection.

"Iori, that's enough!" Chulainn yelled.

"No, not until I prove I'm better than you!" Ryugen rushed at Chulainn and slashed him repeatedly with the Kiwi Gekirin. He finally gained the advantage and was about to activate his SengokuDriver's finisher system before he was stopped.

"AIREN! YAMETTE!"

Ryugen suddenly froze when he heard the shout. He froze and turned to see Kochu standing up and glaring at him.

"Shion..." Ryugen uttered as he withered under her sharp glare. If looks could kill, that would be it. The way she looked at him, he didn't like it. Then he looked at Riri and noticed the tears. Had she been crying? She looked scared.

"This was supposed to be a spar, why are you both fighting like this? This isn't like you at all," Kochu demanded.

Ryugen couldn't answer as Ichiro deactivated his armor, causing the Safe Mode barrier to drop.

Ichiro advised, "You should talk with your wife, Iori."

"I..." Ryugen uttered shakily as Ichiro walked into the tree castle, leaving his little brother to his thought. Shamoke looked on in worry and decided to follow him inside. The Nanban Barbarians also went inside, leaving Ryugen, Kochu and Riri outside.

"Riri, could you go in the castle? Mommy and Daddy need to talk," Kochu requested. Riri wiped away her tears and smiled.

"OK, Mommy!" Riri nodded. She then looked to her father, who had just powered down, and went over to him.

"Riri...I..." Iori whispered.

"Don't worry, Daddy. I still love you." She gave him a hug before she let go to go back into the castle. Iori smiled back at his daughter and watched as she went into the tree castle. He then turned to Kochu who was looking at him sternly.

The two sat down together on the bench. There was no avoiding the issue. He was in trouble and had no choice but to face the music.

"Why were you trying to hurt your own brother like that?" Kochu asked.

"He wasn't supposed to be here. I never asked for him to come in the first place," stated Iori sharply.

"He came here because he cares about you," she reminded.

"I know...it's just...I was always in his shadow and having him here, it made me remember the reason why I resented him for all these years," Iori confessed.

"Do you hate your brother so much?" Kochu asked.

"No, of course I don't," Iori denied quickly. "It's just...it's complicated."

"Is it really complicated?"

"I know he cares about me. I know he loves me. He always made sure to give me the attention our parents never really gave me. But he always got their attention and I was always jealous of him. I saw how well he got along with you all...and I was afraid..."

"You were afraid we would abandon you," Kochu concluded and Iori nodded. Kochu put her arms around her husband, comforting him. "It's normal to feel this way when confronted by someone who makes you feel inadequate, but you should remember that we would never abandon you."

"It sounds stupid now that I think about it. I got so jealous that I forgot that I should have more faith in everyone." He really shouldn't have let such negative emotions fester in his heart. It was just...it wasn't something he was proud to admit. But it was still something he needed to come to terms with.

"So, what will you do now?" Kochu asked.

He looked up at the castle and asked, "I should go up and apologize, huh?"

"That is for the best. If you put this off for too long, it will only fester and give birth to more unpleasantness," she advised.

"I'm so glad I married such a wise woman," he praised her while also blessing his luck.

"And I'm glad I married you as well," Kochu returned. The two shared a kiss before Iori got up to head to the castle. As he turned towards the castle, he felt Kochu's hand swat his butt.

"Koi!" Iori exclaimed, startled as he looked at her.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," she giggled playfully.

"I'll get you back for that," he warned.

"Oh, I look forward to it," she purred.

Iori smiled. He and Kochu enjoyed an exciting sex life. They played bedroom games, and a bit of kinkiness which was good to spice things up in the bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichiro was talking with his wife as well. The Nanban Barbarians and Riri were busy playing with the toys Riri had brought with her.

"I just can't understand what's going on with Iori," Ichiro wondered. Back then, when Iori was leaving to come back to this world, he had said to him that he would miss him and their parents. However, when he came to Shoku to help, Iori started to show hostility towards him.

"Beloved, I think _you_ may be the problem," suggested Shamoke.

"How can you say that? He's my brother! I love him!"

"Yes, and he knows it too, but from what I gathered, neither of your parents were very attentive towards him."

Ichiro defended, "He had the best education and always had food to eat and clothes to wear, not to mention a roof over his head. Sure, our parents may not have shown that they cared for him all that much, but they still provided all the things for him."

Shamoke countered, "Out of obligation, not real affection. Perhaps those feelings were bottled up only to manifest right now."

"But why _now_?" Ichiro asked.

"You told me you followed him to this world. Why did you do it?" Shamoke asked.

"I just thought he would need my help. This place isn't safe for him," Ichiro defended.

"Of course it isn't safe, but that doesn't mean you need to coddle him all the time. From what I just witnessed, he's very capable of taking care of himself and his family."

Ichiro sighed as he saw Shamoke had a point.

Ichiro replied, "I guess I was so used to treating Iori like a kid that I forgot he's already all grown up."

"Indeed, and it looks like he wants to speak to you," Shamoke pointed.

Ichiro spotted Iori as he came into the castle and the two brothers locked eyes. Only silence was shared between them. Shamoke frowned and gently elbowed her husband.

"Hey, Iori," Ichiro started awkwardly. "How are you feeling?"

"I just got chewed out by my wife. Other than that I'm fine," replied Iori as he rubbed the back of his head.

Shamoke prompted Ichiro again with a nudge.

"Hey, Iori. Wanna go into the jungle to hunt for some grub?" Ichiro asked.

"It's close to dinner, isn't it? Alright. Just let me get my hunting gear first," Iori accepted.

Ichiro let out a sigh of relief. "So far so good..."

* * *

Ichiro went into the jungle with Iori to hunt for dinner. There was plenty of deer and wild boar in the jungle, as well as some wild fowl. The river also had plenty of fish.

The two brothers scanned their surroundings for prey. When Iori spotted something, he tapped his brother on the shoulder and placed a finger to his lips before pointing in that direction.

Iori took an arrow from his quiver and leveled his bow at the target. He could see the deer which had yet to notice their presence. He took in a deep breath, focused his concentration, and fired the arrow. The arrow hit its target and the deer went down.

Iori checked on the deer to make sure it was properly dead. If it wasn't, he would have to put it out of its misery. Satisfied, he turned to his brother.

"Think a deer is enough?" Iori asked.

"Maybe we need-Did you hear _that_?" Ichiro asked.

Iori paused and replied, "Yeah, I do." He stood up and searched around before he spotted the source of the noise.

A wild boar, a very big wild boar, with enough meat for a feast. It didn't seem to notice their presence yet.

"I got this." Ichiro narrowed his eyes at it and gripped his spear tightly. He slowly and carefully stepped towards it. He needed to be careful as he snuck up on their prey. One wrong move and he could get skewered on those tusks.

 **Snap!**

Ichiro looked down and saw he had snapped a twig under his foot. He looked up and saw the boar glaring straight at him, breathing angrily as it scraped its right forehoof against the ground.

"Crap," Ichiro cursed as the boar bellowed out a furious squeal and came charging at him. He quickly jumped out of the way as the wild boar kept going and going towards his brother!

"Iori!" Ichiro shouted as he prepared to throw his spear. Iori did not move, nor did he panic. He calmly stood his ground and aimed his bow at the boar with three arrows held against the stretched string.

Iori released the arrows and two pierced the boar in both eyes while the third struck it right through the skull. The wild boar kept going as it dropped to its knees and skidded to a halt right in front of the Demon Dragon.

Ichiro speechlessly gaped at the sight but managed to recover as he approached his brother.

"Iori, that was amazing!" praised Ichiro. He was aware of his brother's skill with a bow and arrow, having attended his tournaments, but he didn't think he was _that_ good. Hitting a charging wild boar directly in the eyes like that took a lot of skill.

"I get a lot of practice during hunting parties back home," Iori said as he examined his kill. They were going to need to give it a thorough cleaning before they prepared it for dinner. The skin could be of use as well.

Iori was silent for a moment. He knew he couldn't put off their talk any longer. They needed closure.

"Hey...Onii-san, can we talk?" Iori started.

"You can talk to me about anything, Iori. I just hope you're not going to try to shoot me in the face this time," Ichiro replied jokingly.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Iori apologized. "It's just...well...having you here hasn't really been easy for me."

"I only wanted to help you, Iori. You're my little brother."

"I know, but I'm not alone here, Onii-san. I got friends and comrades who can watch my back. Plus, I have a family now."

"I know. I've seen how you are with Riri-chan. She's lucky to have you as her dad."

"Riri doesn't have many memories of her late father. So I fill up a gap in her life. She needs to have me around. Her mother needs me too."

"Speaking of your wife, she seemed pretty upset."

"She was and she really gave me a good scolding and told me that I should tell you about how I really felt." Iori paused before he continued, "It's just, well, I was afraid that everyone would start paying more attention to you and start ignoring me. I know, it's petty and childish, but..."

Ichiro concluded, "But because of how differently our parents treated us, you were afraid it would happen again."

"...Yes," Iori softly confirmed.

"Iori, believe it or not, I never thought I was better than you."

"You're a better brother than I could ever be though," Iori argued.

"I had to be. Our parents weren't there for you, so I had to fill in for them. That means always looking out for you." He gently poked Iori's chest for emphasis.

"I know that, Onii-san, and I appreciate it, but I have a life here now. Sure, it has its share of problems but what world doesn't? I just didn't want to lose everything I built here," Iori confessed.

"Well, I'm just glad you're happy here and you're married to the woman you love."

Iori smiled, relieved. "Tell me about it. Shion's better than the girl our parents engaged me to."

"Ah, you mean Ryoma-san. I could never understand what they were thinking when they engaged you to _that_ girl."

"I couldn't stand her diva attitude. She was such a nightmare and her ego was intolerable. Thank goodness she's not here."

* * *

Riri was playing with the Nanban Barbarians outside the tree castle as both Shamoke and Kochu watched, waiting for the return of their husbands. That was when someone came upon the treehouse castle.

She was a beautiful young woman with fair skin, a slim figure, slanted green eyes and wavy lavender hair that was tied up in a ponytail. Her attire consisted of a sleeveless purple kung fu robe that reached down to her knees, with a pair of black shorts, revealing a pair of long, slim legs that were covered in black stockings, and she wore brown shoes on her feet. The robe was tight, showing off her curvaceous figure. Strapped around her waist was a belt with a thin sword sheathed at her side.

"Oh, hello," Kochu greeted the lovely stranger politely. Judging by her attire and appearance, she didn't seem like a native of Nanban. Was she lost?

"Excuse me, but can anyone tell me where I can find Iori Tokugawa?" the woman asked.

"Oh, you know him?" Kochu asked, surprised.

"Well, yes. You see, I'm an acquaintance of his. My name is Sadako."

"Well, my husband is currently with his brother. He should be back any moment," Kochu explained. Sadako's green eyes widened for a bit before narrowing dangerously.

"So, Iori-san is your husband, I take it," Sadako frowned. "Well, then we have a problem."

Kochu noticed the change in their guest's demeanor and asked, "Why is there a problem?"

"Because he's _my_ fiancé," Sadako claimed.

* * *

Iori was carrying the deer while Ichiro carried the boar. They were heading back to the Nanban Barbarians' home when they saw Mokaku running towards them with Mike, Tora, Shamu and Riri.

They looked panicked and upset.

"What's wrong, Mii-chan?" Ichiro asked the little King of the Nanban Barbarians.

"There's a crazy lady fighting with Iori-niisama's woman!" Mokaku answered.

"Riri, is this true?" Iori asked urgently.

"Yes, Daddy! Please, save Mommy!"

Dropping the deer and boar, Ichiro and Iori quickly ran back to the tree castle with the girls.

When they arrived, they saw that what the little girls had said was true. Kochu was in the middle of a fight. Iori grimaced as Kochu struggled with a woman in purple who was wielding a rapier. His wife was using her bow, Hurricane Peng, as a melee weapon. He was glad that Kochu decided to take up close-quarters combat training. As an archer, she was more suited to firing her arrows from afar.

Shamoke rushed at Sadako with a spear, but the rapier-wielding woman demonstrated her incredible reflexes by shoving Kochu back with a kick so she could dodge from the spear that was about to impale her. Shamoke turned around and was nearly pierced in the eye by the rapier if she hadn't ducked before slamming the shaft of her spear into Sadako's gut, knocking her back.

Kochu aimed her bow at Sadako and swiftly fired three arrows at her. Sadako deflected the arrows before she dashed towards Kochu. Shamoke intercepted her but Sadako used her rapier to make a cut in Shamoke's leg, causing the barbarian to cry out as she fell to one knee. Sadako continued towards Kochu and raised her sword to strike her when Iori made his presence known.

"Shion!" Iori called out.

"Airen!" Kochu gasped before Sadako kicked her in the stomach and sent her tumbling.

"Hello, Iori-san," Sadako greeted, her smile was sickeningly sweet.

Iori froze as he saw her face and whispered in horror, "...Sadako Ryoma."

"I'm glad you remember me. I was actually looking for you when I came across this hag that claims she's your wife."

"Hag?" Kochu's eyebrow twitched. If there was one thing that annoyed her, it was remarks about her age.

She wasn't that old.

"She _is_ my wife, Sadako-san," Iori confirmed.

Sadako's smile fell. "Ah, I see. It appears you've truly forgotten about our engagement, haven't you?"

"That was an agreement our parents made," Iori countered.

"I guess you don't respect their wishes either."

"I'm here and married to Shion. What was your first clue?"

"You really shouldn't talk like that to me," Sadako warned and took out a device that surprised Iori and Ichiro.

It was a SengokuDriver.

"She's got one too?" gawked Ichiro as she strapped it on and the Rider Indicator showed that it had an image resembling Duke's helmet. She then took out a Lockseed that was coded L.S.-99, colored yellow, and resembling a lemon.

"Henshin!" Sadako announced.

 **[LEMON!]**

The Armor Part that descended from the open Helheim portal was colored yellow and shaped like a lemon. Quickly, Iori strapped on his own SengokuDriver and unlocked his Budou Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

 **[BUDOU! LOCK ON! HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!]**

At the same time, Sadako initiated her own transformation after locking in the Lemon Lockseed. She pushed down the Cutting Blade immediately.

 **[LOCK ON! COME ON! LEMON ARMS! INCREDIBLE RYO~MA!]**

The Lemon Armor Part landed on Sadako's head, materializing a violet Ride Wear suit that sported silver armor on her forearms, shins and thighs. Then, the Lemon Armor Part disassembled to become her armor. The front folded in half to become her chestplate as the back folded in behind her. The top of the metal lemon split in half and folded in with the sides becoming shoulder pads. Finally, her helmet was revealed. Besides the color, it was exactly like Duke's, including the jagged crown and vertically grilled visor. The attached headpiece was yellow with a spike protruding from the top. In her right hand was a rapier with a yellow guard.

"She transformed..." Ichiro uttered.

"You may now call me the Duchess of Absolute Victory!" boasted Sadako, now known as Duchess. "It's befitting, really. The Lockseed even praises on how _incredible_ I am."

"It seems our time apart hasn't curbed you of your ego," Ryugen frowned.

"Well, once I kill that _hag_ , you and I will have time to catch up so you can honor our engagement," smiled Duchess.

Ryugen frowned and fired at Duchess who rushed at him, sidestepping his shots before she thrust, the tip of her rapier connecting with his chest. The two then ran into the jungle, away from the bystanders.

Ichiro was immediately at Shamoke's side. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound," claimed Shamoke shamefully. As a barbarian, such a minor wound should only be an inconvenience and not enough to put her down. Ichiro noticed this and comforted her.

"It's alright. You were able to protect Shion," Ichiro smiled before giving her a kiss. Ichiro then went to check on Kochu. Riri was at her mother's side, fretting over her.

"Are you alright, Shion?" Ichiro asked his sister-in-law.

"Is it true? Is she Airen's fiancée?" Kochu asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. But it was something our parents decided," Ichiro answered.

"An arranged marriage..." Kochu frowned. So, Iori had been engaged once before. Her marriage to her late husband had also been an arranged marriage. He had been a much older gentleman, a relative actually, but her family had arranged it and she had to honor it. She had loved him out of obligation and while their marriage had been short, they were happy. He also provided for their family. It was also the same marriage that produced her daughter, Riri.

"I never approved. Ryoma-san never really loved Iori. All she sees is a piece of property to own, but our parents either didn't notice or care," Ichiro explained.

"Will Airen be alright?" Kochu asked.

"She's a woman who's used to getting everything she wants. Anyone who has denied her or gotten in her way has always gotten hurt," Ichiro warned her. "Stay here, he's going to need my help."

Ichiro followed after Ryugen and Duchess, transforming on the way. He finally spotted them fighting in the middle of a clearing and it looked like Duchess had the upper hand.

"Iori!" Chulainn called as he ran towards Duchess and Ryugen to aid his brother in the fight.

Suddenly, Chulainn found himself ambushed as three figures in black jumped out of the bushes. Chulainn was startled as a set of spears struck him simultaneously, sending him tumbling. He came to a stop at the base of a tree and rose to his feet to see who had attacked him. His eyes widened as he identified them.

"Kurokage..." Chulainn whispered in surprise. To be precise, they were Kurokage Commanders, copies of Kurokage-Shin. They wore GenesisDrivers and hanging from their necks were white scarves with golden trim. The Kurokage Commanders let out a united battle cry and lunged towards Chulainn.

Ryugen heard his brother's wail and was startled. "Onii-san!?"

Duchess snickered. "It appears your brother has just encountered my bodyguards."

"Your bodyguards?" Ryugen repeated.

"Of course I brought along bodyguards. Did you really believe I came all this way on my own?"

"Damn you," Ryugen spat.

Duchess commented, "I am surprised to see your brother here though. He seems to have gone native, just like you. It doesn't make sense since he was set to inherit your family's company."

Ryugen responded, "Perhaps he found something worth better than money."

Duchess shot back, "He just ran away from his responsibilities, just like you! How could you choose an old widow over _me_?"

Ryugen snapped, "Like you even care! The only reason you're here is to bring me back so you can possess me!"

Duchess mock-gasped. "Possess you? I don't know what you mean."

"You just want to put a leash on my neck and use me to make yourself look better," Ryugen accused.

"You would be well taken care of..." Duchess started to reason.

"As long as I did what you said," Ryugen cut her off.

Duchess' frown deepened. "I can't believe you would give up everything from our world to stay in this primitive time."

Ryugen replied, "You wouldn't understand."

"Then enlighten me," Duchess demanded.

Ryugen explained, "You've lived your whole life getting whatever you wanted but your life is still empty. I may have given up my life and money back in Tokyo, but my life is more fulfilling here."

"Married to a widow and helping to raise her brat?" Duchess questioned, not understanding Ryugen's reasoning at all.

"Riri may not be my child by blood, but she's still my daughter. They are my most precious people here, and I won't let anyone threaten them again!"

 **[KIWI!]**

The Kiwi Armor Part came down and spun before slamming into Duchess, knocking her away. This gave Ryugen space to switch Arms.

 **[LOCK ON! HAI~! KIWI ARMS! GEKI, RIN, SEI-YA HA!]**

Now donned in his Kiwi Arms and armed with the Kiwi Gekirin, Ryugen was equipped for CQC (close quarters combat). He charged at Duchess and swung at her. She dodged his strikes but when he came dangerously close, she countered with her rapier. Sparks flew as their blades connected before Duchess moved to stab him in the face. He ducked and slashed her in the stomach, sending her reeling.

Meanwhile, Chulainn was firing his Sonic Arrow at the Kurokage Commanders. They managed to dodge the shots before they struck Chulainn violently with their spears, hitting him across the chest.

Two of the Kurokage Commanders grabbed hold of Chulainn's arms so the third one could strike him repeatedly without being interrupted. Chulainn grunted and cried out from each strike as he tried to break free. The two Kurokage Commanders that were holding him released him, allowing the one who was assaulting him to knee him in the stomach before landing another slash that knocked Chulainn to the ground.

Chulainn rolled out of the way as the Kurokage Commanders tried to spear him, before quickly rising to his feet. The Kurokage Commanders came at him again but Chulainn ducked and then elbowed one of his opponents in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. He then jumped and struck another Kurokage Commander in the face with his knee before using a snap kick to send the last one tumbling.

Chulainn took aim and fired at the Kurokage Troopers, hitting them with his bolts. He seemed to have the upper hand right now. However, that soon changed as a fourth Kurokage Commander dropped down from a tree and slashed him in the back.

He had been hiding and waiting for his chance to strike.

Gathering together, the four Kurokage Commanders activated their finisher systems, pushing in their belts' Seaboll Compressors.

 _ **[MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY SQUASH!]**_

The four Kurokage Commanders struck Chulainn together with their energized Kagematsu-Shin and the explosive combined finisher threw the Rider through the air.

Ryugen was in the middle of fighting Duchess when Chulainn suddenly came flying straight at him. Chulainn slammed into his brother and the two of them went tumbling, a tangled mess of limbs.

"Onii-san! Get off me!" Ryugen shouted as he struggled to free himself.

Duchess smiled and pushed down her Cutting Blade, slicing it down twice over the front of her Lemon Lockseed to activate her finisher.

 **[COME ON! LEMON AU LAIT!]**

First, Duchess swung her rapier and sent out an energy wave that hit both brothers. This caused them to be trapped in a glowing lemon-shaped energy sphere. She then ran her fingers up her rapier's blade which glowed before she assumed a stance. She crouched and held her rapier to her side, tip pointed forward with the blade parallel to the ground. She grinned and darted towards the lemon-shaped energy sphere before piercing it with her rapier. She transferred her energy into the sphere and it exploded, leaping back moments before it detonated. As Ryugen and Chulainn were trapped inside the lemon-shaped sphere, they were instantly thrown into the air by the explosion.

Ichiro and Iori's armor vanished as they fell to the ground together after being hit by Duchess' attack. She smirked victoriously as she closed her Lockseed, causing her own armor to vanish.

Sadako spoke tauntingly, "Looks like you lost, Iori. That means you're-"

That was as far as she got when an arrow suddenly pierced her back, just above her right shoulder blade. She was momentarily stunned before another arrow decided to make its home in her right arm.

When she saw the arrow that had pierced her arm, the pain suddenly registered and she let out a shrill shriek of pain, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kochu and Shamoke were in the clearing with them now. Kochu had her bow leveled at Sadako with Shamoke standing at her side, spear gripped and ready for battle. She had bandages wrapped around her wound and was not happy.

"Stay away from our men!" they shouted together. Kochu had missed any vital areas on purpose, as a warning, but her next arrow was aimed to kill.

Sadako was beyond enraged. Her face was twisted into an ugly snarl as tears welled up in her eyes. How dare those hags injure her like this? The bitch with her arrows had the gall to steal _her_ Iori from her, thinking she was better? Did she really think that she wasn't going to get away unjustly punished? It was time they both learnt what happened when someone crossed Sadako Ryoma!

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL! KILL THEEEEEEM!" Sadako screamed her command at the Kurokage Commanders.

Iori watched in horror as the Kurokage Commanders threateningly advanced on his wife and sister-in-law. Ichiro was too injured to move but Iori willed himself to stand to put a stop to this.

"Yamerro..." pleaded Iori as he struggled to remain standing. He could not let them kill his wife. He could not let Riri grow up without her mother.

Sadako grinned widely as she looked forward to the slaughter. After this, she planned to pay Riri a little visit herself.

"Yamerro..." continued Iori pathetically as he begged for someone, anyone, to stop this. Iori screwed his eyes shut. He cursed his own weakness. He hated how he remained so weak while the others kept growing stronger. He craved for more power. He _wanted_ more power. He _needed_ more power.

"YAMERRO!" Iori screamed. Suddenly, a dark aura exploded from Iori's body, causing everyone to stop what they were doing as their attention was immediately drawn towards him. Even the Kurokage Commanders stopped their advance on Kochu and Shamoke, transfixed on the strangely awesome sight.

Iori's eyes were opened and narrowed as his face was twisted into an expression of pure rage. His Budou Lockseed was clutched in his hand but then the dark aura enveloped it, changing its appearance. While it remained the same shape, the Budou Lockseed had changed color. Its casing was now gold and the grape bunch in front was blood red with golden flames decorating it. The code on it had changed to L.S.-YOMI.

His thumb pressed down on the release switch, unlocking it.

 **[YOMOTSUHEGURI!]**

The voice announcing the Lockseed's name was far darker and distorted than normal. That did not hinder its effectiveness though as a dark portal resembling a thunder cloud materialized above Iori's head. From the dark cloudy portal, the Armor Part descended. It resembled the Armor Part for Budou Arms, except that it was blood red with circular green gems in front.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

The SengokuDriver spoke in a much darker voice now. After Iori locked the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed into his belt, the Rider Indicator flashed as the illustration of Ryugen's face changed from green to blood red.

"Henshin," Iori uttered darkly as he pushed down the Cutting revealed core of the strange Lockseed resembled a bunch of green grapes while the lid's backside depicted all the weapons in Ryugen's arsenal.

 **[HAI~!]**

The Armor Part fell on Iori's head, forming his Ride Wear suit. It was now black with red gauntlets and boots with a gold collar. The gauntlets had golden bracelets around the wrists and the boots were also trimmed in gold. The golden flame details were on his gauntlets and boots. Hanging from the front of the belt was a red and gold loincloth with a tattered hem.

"AAAARRRRGGHHHHH!"

As the transformation took place, Iori's body convulsed as he let out a scream that was a mixed of rage and agony, while the Yomotsuheguri Armor Part disassembled as the dark aura around Iori continued to radiate from his body. He clenched his fists tightly as he tried to endure the pain.

As he screamed, the animals scattered to get away from the intensely dark aura he was emitting from his body. They could sense the severe wrongness of the aura as it continued to flare from his body. Birds flew into the air, monkeys leapt from tree to tree, deer scattered, and a whole assortment of jungle fauna did whatever they could to get as far away as they could. The grass under Iori's feet also began to die due to exposure and the aura sent chills down everyone's spine as did the sight of the transformation.

The armor folded onto his body in the same manner as the Budou Arms. Once his armor finished forming, he stopped screaming and took deep calming breaths. The armor looked just like Ryugen's Budou Arms, except that it was blood red with a green chestplate. The helmet was from Ryugen's Kiwi Arms which sported a green visor.

 **[YOMOTSUHEGURI ARMS! MEI, KAI, YOMI, YOMI, YOMI!]**

"Iori?" Ichiro questioned in shock.

"Airen?" Kochu gawked.

This Arms looked strong but there was also something eerily cold and dark about it. Suddenly, Ryugen threw his head back and released a deafening roar.

"RAAAAAAARRRGGHHHHH!"

This was no longer Ryugen. This was Ryugen-Yomi, the Demon Dragon of the Underworld.

Once he finished roaring, Ryugen-Yomi's cold gaze turned towards the Kurokage Troopers. He quickly drew his Budou Ryuhou and fired, hitting all four identical Riders. He continued to shoot at the Kurokage Commanders, sending them backpedaling away from Kochu and Shamoke. Once his targets were within range, one of the Kiwi Gekirin appeared in Ryugen-Yomi's left hand and he spun in place before sending it flying. The centrifugal force of the spin increased the Kiwi Gekirin's momentum, allowing it to hit much harder and faster.

The Kurokage Commanders were unable to retaliate as the Kiwi Gekirin sliced into them before it made a turn and slashed them once more across the backs. It then returned to Ryugen like a boomerang.

Recognizing Ryugen-Yomi as the biggest threat here, the Kurokage Commanders immediately surrounded Ryugen-Yomi and struck him at the same time. The blood red Armored War God was hit. Instead of going down, he stood his ground with smoke rising from where he was hit. The Kurokage Commanders continued to slash at Ryugen-Yomi, but the blows didn't seem to faze the blood red Armored War God one bit.

Suddenly, Ryugen-Yomi retaliated with his Budou Ryuhou and Kiwi Gekirin, spinning on his heel as he shot and slashed at the Kurokage Commanders, knocking them back.

Ryugen-Yomi dismissed his weapons before red juice splashed from his hands as he summoned the Yomotsuheguri Arms' _true_ Arms Weapon. It was known as the Yomiyari (Underworld Spear), a polearm which consisted of a long blood red shaft and a dark green trident head (Sin Trident) with a bunch of red grapes (Grapes of Wrath) adorning the base of the trident head.

With a roar, Ryugen-Yomi viciously attacked the Kurokage Commanders. They screamed in pain as sparks ripped off their chestplates. Sparks continued to explode rapidly as Ryugen-Yomi struck the Kurokage Commanders furiously. He didn't give his opponents a single chance to fight back before sending them all flying with a swing of his Yomiyari.

Ryugen-Yomi decided it was time to finish this. Reaching to his SengokuDriver, he hit the Cutting Blade to initiate the finisher.

 **[HAI~! YOMOTSUHEGURI SQUASH!]**

The Grapes of Wrath which adorned the base of the Yomiyari's Sin Trident glowed brightly and the glow spread into the Sin Trident, causing it to glow bright red as it charged up with power.

"RAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryugen-Yomi roared as he rushed at the Kurokage Commanders. As he came charging at them, they simultaneously pushed their Seaboll Compressors twice.

 _ **[MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY SPARKING!]**_

They jumped into the air and dove down at Ryugen-Yomi with their spears thrust forward. Their bodies spun like drills as pinecone-shaped energy projections surrounded their spearheads. Ryugen-Yomi met their charge head on as he thrust up his Yomiyari at them and they collided with explosive force. The force of the attack sent the Kurokage Commanders flying backwards, landing on their backs.

They used their Kagematsu-Shin as support as they rose to their feet, but Ryugen-Yomi was upon them instantly. The glowing Sin Trident trailed crimson energy as Ryugen-Yomi swung and slashed the Kurokage Commanders all at once. Once he was done, he twirled his Yomiyari and stuck it head first into the ground.

Moments later, the Kurokage Commanders exploded.

When the flames and smoke subsided, the Kurokage Commanders were all shown to be blown to pieces. There were body parts and pieces of armor everywhere. Even their GenesisDrivers and Lockseeds weren't spared as they lay in many small pieces on the ground.

Kochu, Ichiro and Shamoke could only stare in shock at what Ryugen-Yomi had done.

Sadako's eyes widened at the sight as she trembled in terror. Since he had taken care of the Kurokage Commanders, she was next on his list. The pain in her arm and back was forgotten as Ryugen-Yomi turned his sights towards her. It was like being caught under the gaze of a predator and she was the prey. She could already tell what he was thinking. He wasn't just going to kill her. He wanted to obliterate her like he had done with her bodyguards.

"Iori-san, wait. Let's talk about this," Sadako pleaded, but he had no interest in listening to her. She realized it too as she stared into the soulless eyes of his helmet.

Desperate, Sadako grabbed hold of the arrow in her arm. She gritted her teeth to resist screaming as she began to pull it out of the flesh. It hurt way more coming out than when it went in. Blood flowed from the wound as she successfully pulled out the arrow and dropped it. She fought to ignore the pain as she reached behind her for the arrow in her back. She made sure not to break it as she pulled it right out. The back of her dress was stained in blood, but at least she no longer had any arrows embedded in her.

She was like an animal that was being pushed into a corner. She had a choice to either run or fight back.

"Henshin!"

She went with the latter.

 **[LEMON!]**

She ignored the pain as she rose to her feet and activated her Lemon Lockseed before she loaded it into her SengokuDriver. She then hit the Cutting Blade, slicing open the Lemon Lockseed to initiate the transformation.

 **[LOCK ON! COME ON! LEMON ARMS! INCREDIBLE RYO~MA!]**

The Armor Part landed, materializing her bodysuit, and finally forming her armor. She brandished her Lemon Rapier with her uninjured arm and rushed towards Ryugen-Yomi. She thrust her weapon at him but he effortlessly parried and deflected her blows with the Yomiyari. Then, he drew his Budou Ryuhou and fired at her chest, sending her staggering back. She continued her attack, trying to land a blow, only for each strike to be parried before she was shot with the Budou Ryuhou. Each time she failed to land a hit and each time she was hit instead.

The throbbing pain in her injured arm and back intensified but she ignored them as she glared at Ryugen-Yomi. With a loud shriek, she hit her Cutting Blade three times.

 **[COME ON! LEMON SPARKING!]**

Yellow energy splashed from her body like lemon juice and turned into an intense aura that coated her rapier. She then lunged towards Ryugen-Yomi, aiming to pierce his heart. Instead of taking the hit, he evaded her by jumping into the air, causing her to miss as her rapier pierced a boulder instead, causing it to explode. She was bombarded by the pieces of stone and dust from the explosion. He spun in midair and hit his own Cutting Blade.

Unlike her, he only needed to do it once.

 **[HAI~! YOMOTSUHEGURI SQUASH!]**

He flew towards her with a flying kick, executing the Ryugen Kick. His foot slammed into her and sent her flying as she screamed. She smashed into a tree and the impact uprooted it as she knocked it down. Her armor flashed and vanished as she took too much damage. In addition to her new injuries, she had just aggravated her previous ones. The blood stain on her back grew and she could only look up in horror as Ryugen-Yomi approached her.

She didn't want to die here! She couldn't die here! She was Sadako Ryoma! Heiress of the Ryoma Family! She was too young and important to die in a place like this!

"Wait! Iori-san, stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" she pleaded for her life, but Ryugen-Yomi ignored her pathetic pleas. He leveled his Budou Ryuhou and aimed it straight at Sadako before he pulled the trigger. There wasn't even a second of hesitation as he shot at her.

Fortunately for Sadako, she had an emergency getaway item. She quickly activated her teleportation talisman and vanished before his eyes. The bullet that was coming at her hit the empty spot instead.

Ryugen-Yomi glared at the spot. He had her right where he wanted her! All it would take to kill her was a bullet to the head, but she fled before she could receive her comeuppance.

Frustrated and angry that his prey had escaped, Ryugen-Yomi roared to the heavens, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Animals and birds scattered in fright before he stopped screaming and his armor vanished in a flash of light. Suddenly overcome with fatigue, Iori passed out. The last thing he heard were the cries of his family.

* * *

When Iori woke up, he found himself back in the Nanban Barbarians' tree castle. He was without his shirt and his body was wrapped in bandages.

"Airen."

"Daddy."

Iori turned his head to see Riri and Kochu. They were relieved to see him awake. He groaned as he sat up with Kochu helping him.

"Take it easy. You're still hurt," she told him.

"What happened?" Iori asked.

"You chased away Ryoma-san and killed her bodyguards," Ichiro answered. He was in the room as well, sitting with the Nanban Barbarians and Shamoke.

Iori responded in confusion, "I did...?"

"Don't you remember?" Ichiro asked.

"The last thing I remember was yelling at those Kurokages to stop. Everything after that is just a blank," Iori claimed. Ichiro frowned at his little brother's answer. Earlier, when he checked on Iori, the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed had changed back into the Budou Lockseed.

When Iori saw that the Kurokage Commanders were going to kill Kochu and Shamoke, he just snapped and triggered something that caused his Lockseed to change. From the looks of it, it wasn't permanent and Iori couldn't even remember what happened suggesting that the transformation had put him in a trance-like state, causing him to run only on instinct.

Ichiro recounted everything to Iori, surprising him. He had somehow changed his Lockseed and activated a new Arms. However, Iori had no conscious control of his actions. He looked down at his Budou Lockseed and wondered if he would be able to do it again.

However, right now, he had a lot of explaining to do to his wife.

"Onii-san, could you take the girls out for a bit? I need to speak with Shion in private," said Iori.

"Sure, little brother. Just get some rest, OK?" Ichiro replied before he took the girls out, leaving Iori and Kochu alone. This was a private topic and Iori really needed to get this off his chest.

"So, guess you know one of my secrets," he started.

"You never told me you were engaged," Kochu responded.

"I prefer to pretend it never happened, Shion. It meant nothing," Iori told her.

"It meant something to her," Kochu argued. "Can you please explain her actions then? Your brother told me it was an arranged marriage."

"It was," Iori nodded. "Sadako is the heiress of the Ryoma Family, a family nearly as prominent as my own." Iori used terms to explain why Sadako was such a big deal. He couldn't quite explain that she was the heiress to a huge corporation which spanned an entire country, much like his own. "My parents felt that uniting our families would be a good thing and that it would stop the competition between our respective families and allow for better business."

"But, would it not be proper for the eldest child to be wed first?" asked Kochu.

"Maybe, but my parents hadn't found a suitable match for Onii-san yet, or at least not one that they felt could be the most _profitable_ ," Iori grunted the last word. Profits. It seemed to be one of the defining words in his parents' lives. "So when the chance came up, I, the _spare_ child, was used to unite two families of equal standing for a better world of business."

"Not the best reason for a marriage," Kochu huffed. She would know, her first marriage being arranged. Still, at least her first husband had been a good man before his death. He tried to do right by Kochu, knowing she did not marry him out of love like so many of their friends did.

"Yeah, my parents sat me down and told me I was going to marry her. Like they were just telling me to run an errand," Iori huffed. "Then they brought in Sadako and tried to get us to mingle."

"I take it you did not get along with her very well," Kochu commented.

"Ugh, it didn't take long for me to hate her," Iori grimaced. "She is the ultimate spoiled little brat. She grew up privileged and got everything she wanted. She's egotistical and hates the idea of losing at anything or to anyone. All she has to do to get her way is sniffle to her parents like a baby and they would pile her up with anything she wanted. Once no one of authority could see her, she proved how much of an utter bitch she was. At our school, she led a clique of girls who liked to torment and tease anyone she seemed to have a grudge against, even if it was for as little as cutting her off in line to lunch."

Kochu shook her head. What a spoiled little girl! "Surely your teachers would have put a stop to that."

"With her father's connections?" Iori snorted. "No way. All she had to do was whine to her father about how 'unfairly' the teachers were treating her over a misunderstanding and he'd move Heaven and Earth to rectify it. The moron honestly couldn't believe his daughter could do anything cruel like what she was constantly being accused of doing. One teacher kept trying to punish her for her crap and I heard her father got him fired."

"My goodness!" Kochu gasped.

"And me? She didn't see a fiancé. All she saw was another thing to show off how much better she was to everyone else," Iori grunted. "She told me what I was expected to wear just walking down the street. What people I had to be friends with. Where I could go. Where I couldn't go. What parties I should be going to. What events I would take her to. Hell, she even told me what classes I should and shouldn't take once I got to higher education. Forget my opinion. To her, only her word mattered."

"Didn't you try to go to your parents?" asked Kochu, appalled at the brat Iori's former fiancée was. Had her parents not tried to discipline her at all?

"Oh, when I tried to put my foot down she just cried to her daddy again about how 'mean' I was being. Then my parents would get upset at me for risking the beneficial union between our families, thinking I was being a brat over the arrangement. My mother actually liked Sadako, calling her a 'charming young lady' while my father said I'd be lucky to have a wife like her," Iori scowled deeply at his parents' refusal to listen to him over the bratty princess.

"But Ichiro was on your side," Kochu smiled.

"Yeah." Iori finally began to smile again. "He didn't approve of Sadako. He could see right through that princess mask of hers. So he took rumors about Sadako more seriously and looked into them when I couldn't. He kept telling our parents that the only reason she hadn't caused a scandal yet was because she had her father wrapped around her finger with her lies to make her problems go away. Once we were married and she couldn't go whining to her father, she was going to cause us nothing but trouble with her pathological superiority complex."

Kochu shook her head. "Did they believe him?"

"Well, hard to say. I don't think they _wanted_ to believe him since the marriage would mean a lot of good opportunities and such. But on the other hand, Onii-san was their golden boy and he wouldn't say such things about anyone unless he could back them up," Iori shrugged. "However, it was kind of moot since I landed in your lap not long after Onii-san revealed what he knew about Sadako-san's habits."

"Ah, then it doesn't matter," Kochu giggled. "We are married now and if that spoiled princess could not see you for the treasure you are, then she is a colossal fool."

"True," Iori sighed, leaning into his wife. "Sadly it seems the brat can't take a hint. I guess the Armored War Devils are digging deep to find enemies for us."

"Yes," Kochu agreed before she kissed her husband's temple. "But we will defeat them. I have faith."

* * *

"So that woman was engaged to your brother?" Shamoke asked as she and Ichiro prepared the deer and boar for supper. Ichiro smiled. None of the girls his parents had in mind for him would even think of picking up a kitchen knife, and here was a woman with a dagger slicing open a boar without gagging. She had already skinned the boar and now was preparing the flesh to be cooked.

Ichiro had a type. He liked tough women who could handle the outdoors.

"Yeah, but I never really liked her. She's got an ego the size of Cleveland," Ichiro commented.

"What is 'Cleveland'?" Shamoke asked, not understanding the reference. Ichiro just chuckled.

"It's not important. I'm just saying that since birth, Ryoma-san has always gotten whatever she wanted. Whatever she got, she used it as an excuse to prove how much better she was to everyone. She didn't see Iori as a fiancé. She saw him as a _trophy_."

"Well, then let this encounter be a lesson to her. She will know better than to try to take another woman's man," Shamoke spoke confidently.

"I don't know. Something tells me that this isn't going to be the last we'll see of her. She's not the kind to just give up like that," Ichiro replied worriedly. Sadako didn't like being challenged at all, especially not over something she had claimed as hers. She could be very vindictive once properly motivated.

* * *

Ukitsu was sitting by Sadako's bedside as the girl was recovering from her confrontation with Ryugen. When she returned to base, she was bleeding from wounds caused by Kochu's arrows. Fortunately, there were physicians among the members of the White Cloth Society and they quickly treated her wounds. Bandages were wrapped around her wounded arm and she had bandages covering her upper torso as well. She lay on her front since it hurt to lie on her back due to the injury there.

She had just finished telling him how her trip went and he was surprised by what he managed to learn. She went into great detail as she could never forget what she had witnessed and experienced.

"So, Ryugen has awakened a new power, has he?" Ukitsu asked.

"Yes. Why wasn't I told he could do that?" Sadako demanded with an angry glare.

"Because it was unexpected. How interesting. This requires further study."

"And what about me?" Sadako hissed sharply.

"You just rest now, Sadako-dono, and regain your strength. I will have the physicians look after you."

"Have one of them bring me food! I'm hungry! Oh and don't forget to get me something to drink! Preferably something with a lot of alcohol!" Sadako demanded. She needed something to help dull the pain.

Ukitsu nodded and stepped out of the room before closing the door behind him. He let out a sigh. It wasn't easy dealing with someone like Sadako Ryoma. She believed that the world revolved around her. He blamed her parents for bringing up such an egotistical child. All the money and status had gone to her head, giving her the arrogance of a noble. Fortunately, Ukitsu knew how to manipulate people with great pride.

"Where did you get such power, Ryugen?" Ukitsu wondered out loud as he rubbed his chin. This would require further research, and perhaps observation.

Meanwhile, Sadako was swearing bloody vengeance on Iori and his entire family. One day they would pay for what they did to her. They would know true pain and she looked forward to that day. They deserved punishment for wounding her like this. Oh, it would be so wonderful.

Sitting on a nearby table with her SengokuDriver, her Lemon Lockseed seemed to radiate with a dark aura before it faded moments later.

* * *

 **ARMORED WAR GODS BIO TIME!**

 **Name:** Iori Tokugawa

 **Alter-Ego:** Armored War God Ryugen

 **Epithet(s):** Ultimate Eye, Demon Dragon

 **Faction:** Shoku

The second son of the Tokugawas and the 'spare'. Unlike his brother, Iori grew up emotionally neglected by his parents. He didn't have any friends as the school he went to promoted competition. While he did have acquaintances, his classmates were all just rivals to him and the feeling was mutual.

While growing up, Iori has always tried to gain his parents' attention. Unfortunately, they neglected him in favor of grooming his big brother Ichiro. While Ichiro tried his best to give Iori the attention he needed, Iori began to resent his brother for being the first born and getting all their parents' attention. While he did love his big brother, he wished that he would be as loved as him. While his parents did provide for him financially and with material things, Iori lacked any emotional connection to them.

He attempted to gain their favor by entering the Kyudo Club and becoming the best archer. He won many trophies and awards, but his parents never came to attend his competitions. Fortunately, his brother came to offer emotional support. It was by then Iori realized that his parents would never really care as much about him as he would've wanted. Then they tried to arrange him to Sadako Ryoma. It was a match made in Hell.

Fortunately, his life would take a different turn as he, along with a few other boys his age, were mysteriously transported to Ancient China. He woke up in a village in Son Go's territory and was found by Riri. He ended up staying with her and her widowed mother, Kochu. Since he started living with them, he became sort of a surrogate father to Riri. Then one day he learnt that he could transform into Kamen Rider Ryugen. Some time after this discovery, he married Kochu and became Riri's new 'daddy'. Their happiness would not last as Riri was kidnapped and they were blackmailed in order to ensure her safety. Kochu had to commit an assassination while Iori was tasked in defeating the other Riders, which led to him meeting Nagata. Fortunately, Nagata and his group were able to help Iori and Kochu rescue Riri.

Later on, Iori, Kochu and Riri would travel to Touka Village. During the night the bandits and RinJyuKen attacked the village, Ryugen and Kochu were there to help defend it. They were then welcomed as part of Nagata's new faction.

Iori would mostly stay back in the village while Nagata and the others went out on adventures. But during important times, such as the Anti-Tyrant Alliance, Iori would go out and fight on the frontlines with his friends.

Iori is quite happy in this world as he's finally found what he was missing in his old world: a loving family and friends he can count on. However, he is plagued by insecurities and is afraid that this happiness he has found will not last. This causes him to make some very bad decisions and even cause him to do terrible things to protect the life he has now.

* * *

 **Name:** Ichiro Tokugawa

 **Alter-Ego:** Armored War God Chulainn

 **Epithet:** Ultimate Wilds, Wild Huntsman

 **Faction:** Nanban

The first son of the Tokugawas and the heir to their fortune. Due to his status as the heir, Ichiro got all the attention he could want from his parents. However, this left his brother with none of the affection that he got. As he was groomed to be their father's successor, Ichiro was expected to take over the family business. Ichiro ended up stress with all the attention. When he saw how lonely his little brother was, he looked after him when their parents neglected Iori. In fact, Ichiro pretty much raised Iori as their parents were more concerned about his future rather than Iori's future. Ichiro didn't think this was fair, but his concerns about Iori were usually ignored.

After witnessing his brother transform into Ryugen to fight the Kenma, Ichiro was approached by Chosen who gave him the means to travel to the other world. Using a GenesisDriver and Suika Energy Lockseed, Ichiro is given the ability to transform into Armored War God Chulainn. As Chulainn, Ichiro is armed with the Sonic Arrow. Ichiro also uses Muay Thai as his close-quarters fighting style, landing critical blows on his opponents. As his Suika Arms' physical stats are very high, they complement his fighting style.

Arriving in Ancient China, Ichiro ended up in Nanban Territory where he encountered a Rinrinshi and saved the Nanban Barbarian's pet Nanban Elephant, Paya Paya. This was when they adopted him. While living with the Nanban Barbarians, he killed the tiger Akatora and accidentally got himself married to Shamoke, leader of the Hu Tribe. Ichiro later took part in the Anti-Tyrant Alliance, teaming up with the other Armored War Gods. While an ally to Shoku, Ichiro usually stays with the Nanban Barbarians to look after them. This is because he is happy to see that Iori has made friends and has a family of his own. He also finds delight in defying his parents. They would definitely not approve of Shamoke or Iori's wife Kochu.

* * *

 **Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

 **Lemon Arms:** This Arms is summoned using the Lemon Lockseed (L.S.-99). The Lemon Lockseed arms the user with a rapier. In terms of combat, this Arms relies on speed and precision and thus the rapier is an ideal weapon for this Arms' fighting style.

 **Yomotsuheguri Arms:** This Arms is summoned through the use of the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed (L.S.-YOMI). Through unknown means, Iori was able to change his Budou Lockseed into this darker and more powerful version of it. Its overall power has yet to be revealed, what can be said about it is that Iori has no conscious control over it and he was in a trance-like state the first time he used it. It has also been shown to allow Iori to use the weapons from his Budou Arms and Kiwi Arms, the Budou Ryuhou and Kiwi Gekirin respectively. It is implied that the Pitaya Ryujin-Hou is also part of the Yomotsuheguri Arms' arsenal. It also has its own personal Arms Weapon, the Yomiyari. The Yomiyari consists of a shaft, the Sin Trident and the Grapes of Wrath adorning the base of the Sin Trident.

* * *

 **KRC:** Alright, so this chapter has a whole lot of debuts. We have the debut of Duchess and she has some wicked history with Iori. However, she is not the only shocking debut. Presenting Armored War God Ryugen-Yomi, the Demon Dragon of the Underworld. It was brief but also very dramatic. This new form was somehow triggered by Iori but he doesn't have any conscious control over it right now. Is there something dark sleeping within the Ultimate Eye? Will he learn to control it or be corrupted by it? Only time will tell. BTW, 'Yomotsuheguri' is quite the mouthful, isn't it?

Also, originally Saver was going to debut here. However, as a new idea was brought up, I decided to shelve his appearance for a later season. So, be sure to wait for his true debut and you won't believe who he really is.

But here's a preview of who will appear next chapter:

 **[DARKNESS ARMS! ANKOKU NO KAJITSU!]**

I think you can guess who's going to debut next, huh?

 **BL92:** Looks like this chapter debuts a new evil Rider like Black Baron from the Zhuqiao Arc and she is working with the Armored War Devils as well. Sadako Ryoma, aka Duchess, has a big ego the size of Cleveland and wanted to get rid of Iori's family so that he would have no choice but to keep his promise. Not only that, Ryugen obtained a dark upgrade of his Budou Arms and became Ryugen-Yomi, the Demon Dragon of the Underworld as well. Unfortunately, the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed had to change back into its Budou Lockseed form. Guess we haven't seen the last of his Yomotsuheguri Arms until the next season of the Armored War Gods Saga. Also Chrome was right. 'Yomotsuheguri is quite a mouthful so we'll just call it the Yomi Lockseed to shorten the name.

 **TFP:** Wow, more Armored War Gods popping out of the woodwork! It seems like the Armored War Devils are really digging deep to boost their numbers and recruit people who would have a grudge against their enemies. What was that power which Iori managed to bring out? Where did it come from? Answers will eventually come, but will they be pleasant ones or bad ones either way? We may never know.


	13. Just Desserts

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **KRC:** Anyway, I was looking at my reviews earlier and came across a few with strong words of criticism. In this kind of thing, you need to expect criticism when you decide to be a writer since you're sharing your work with others. You're not always gonna get positive feedback, and often times their words can hurt, but don't get discouraged. Being able to please everybody is impossible and if you try to please everyone but make yourself miserable, then what's the point? Some people write for fame, money, and their own reasons. I'm just a writer for fun. If some people don't like my stories for one reason or another, then that should not be my problem. It's best to move on and not dwell on it. I'm just writing this to express my creativity. Besides, after almost twelve years of being on , I've had my fair share of bad reviews and I'm still improving as a writer because of those same bad reviews. I just love writing too much to give it up. So, for those who want to get into writing, don't let anyone stop you or let bad reviews bring you down. Use it as fuel to get better and improve yourself. That's all I can say. Besides, I still get support from my readers and that encourages me to keep writing.

There is a special Easter Egg here like in chapter 8. In this chapter a certain merchant makes another appearance. Try and see if you can spot him. It's pretty easy, mind you. Also, you guys are gonna get a few special treats. Some of you have been looking forward to it happening. I won't tell you what it is, but it's something to make you all celebrate and be truly happy. Now, let's roll the fic!

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Age of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

 **Chapter 12: Just Desserts**

While staying in the Nanban Barbarians' tree castle, Iori and his family were given a room to sleep in. However, the Nanban Barbarians didn't really sleep on beds. Fortunately, Iori packed pillows, sleeping mats and blankets for his family to sleep on.

Riri slept between her parents. It was warm and comforting. To her left lay her mommy and to her right lay her daddy. As she slept, Riri's peaceful slumber started to become uneasy. Her brows furrowed as her lips curled into a frown.

She tossed and turned in her sleep. This roused Iori awake and he noticed that Riri was having a bad dream. Iori gently scooped Riri up. She woke up from her nightmare and looked up at her daddy's squinted eyes.

"Daddy?" she asked, tears welling up at the corners of her eyes.

"You were having a bad dream, weren't you?" Iori asked. Riri nodded as she leaned into her daddy's embrace for comfort.

"What's going on...?" Kochu asked drowsily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Riri had a bad dream," Iori answered.

"It was about the bad lady that wanted to hurt Mommy and take Daddy away," Riri explained. Iori frowned. Riri was referring to Sadako.

Kochu gently put her arms around Riri and held her close.

"It was just a bad dream, honey. The bad lady isn't coming back," Kochu reassured her daughter.

"Really?" Riri asked hopefully.

"Really," affirmed Kochu.

"And if she does come back, I'll make sure she never hurts us ever again," Iori swore. He held his pinkie out. Riri understood the gesture as she hooked her small pinkie with his. "Pinkie swear."

"Daddy, I know you'll beat her next time. You're strong," Riri smiled encouragingly. Iori smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Now go back to sleep. Daddy and Mommy will be here when you wake up," he told her reassuringly. Riri nodded and lay back down as Kochu stroked her hair.

"That woman really scared Riri," Kochu whispered.

"What scared me most was that she tried to kill you," Iori replied.

"But you didn't let that happen. And I know that you won't ever let anything happen to us."

Kochu gave her husband a kiss before she lay down, draping an arm over Riri.

"I promise to protect you both," Iori swore as he watched Riri and Kochu sleep. Remembering what Sadako tried to do made him scowl. If he hadn't somehow gained a mysterious new power, he might've lost Kochu today.

Dark or light, power was power, and as their enemies grew stronger, he needed to get stronger himself in order to protect the ones he loved. He needed to gain control of this power, or at least get access to a new power. He could not afford to be weak. There was so much that he could not afford to lose.

* * *

While Iori, Kochu and Riri were away visiting Ichiro in Nanban, everyone else back in Shoku was going through their daily duties as usual.

Unlike Son Go and Sou Gi, who expanded their territories through force and conquest, Shoku expanded their borders through peaceful means. They negotiated with other provinces, promising aid in exchange for resources, and offering protection from enemies. Nagata's reputation was an advantage during negotiations. Everyone wanted to join under the banner of a strong Armored War God.

Currently, Kanu was standing at the village gate with a group of soldiers, armed with spears, shields and determination. She was in charge of the group tasked with investigating reports of possible bandit activity. Ever eager to take the fight to the bandits, Kanu had volunteered to follow up on the reports with her patrol group.

"We've received reports of sightings regarding unusual activity near the mountain area. We will be investigating these claims today. Be prepared for anything. It might just be the enemy," Kanu informed her men.

"And what if it is the enemy?" one of the soldiers, a young man, asked with a hint of concern. Shoku, as well as Sou Gi and Son Go, was currently at war with the RinJyuKen Akugata. It was a group full of monsters that practiced beast-based martial arts. They were dangerous and deadly. While their footsoldiers weren't very powerful, with their only strength being in their numbers, normal warriors stood no chance against their more monstrous members. The young soldier had a right to be concerned. He wanted to serve his village, but he didn't want to die so soon in his life.

"If it is the enemy, then we do not engage unless we have no other choice. This is merely a scouting mission. If it is proven to be the enemy, we will come back to the village and prepare reinforcements," Kanu answered.

"Why don't we just take care of them on the spot?" Karasu suggested as she walked over to Kanu's group. The soldiers bowed in respect to the Armored War Goddess.

"Idunn-sama, what brings you here?" Kanu asked.

"I couldn't help but notice you had some of the village guards assembled at the gate. Seems like you're heading out for a patrol," Karasu replied.

"There have been reports of unusual activity near the mountains. We were about to head out to investigate," Kanu answered.

"Unusual activity, huh? Sounds interesting. Why isn't Naga-kun here then?"

"He's behind on his paperwork and needs to get it done. Besides, we were just going to check things out and come straight back."

"Then allow me to join you. Your men might feel safer with an Armored War Goddess as their escort," Karasu offered kindly. Kanu saw the men exchanging words of agreement. Karasu made a lot of sense. If it was enemy activity, then having a Rider join them would be beneficial.

"Alright, you may come with us," Kanu allowed before she turned to face the open gate.

"You won't regret this, Kanu," Karasu said as she smirked darkly.

The group headed towards the mountains with Kanu in the lead and Karasu guarding the rear. So far, they had yet to encounter anything unusual. The woods were clear and there didn't seem to be any signs of trouble.

"Kanu, are you sure those claims were valid?" Karasu asked, feeling bored since nothing had happened since they started this mission.

"That is what we're trying to check. According to the reports, witnesses claimed to have heard strange noises and seen dark figures," Kanu answered.

"Probably their minds playing tricks on them. At night, the wind and shadows can appear like something else. They probably saw monkeys in the dark and got themselves spooked," Karasu rationalized.

"You have a point, but until we can be completely sure, we can't head back just yet," Kanu stated. She suddenly stopped, causing the soldiers and Karasu to stop in their tracks.

Karasu narrowed her eyes as she gripped the handle of her odachi tightly and started to draw her blade. "We're not alone, are we?"

"No, we are not," Kanu confirmed as they put their guard up. "Show yourselves!"

From behind the trees, several figures stepped out into their line of sight. Kanu tensed up as she saw what they were. They were clad in familiar and identical black suits of armor.

"Kurokage..." Kanu whispered. They recently received information from Sou Gi that the Armored War Devils had somehow managed to acquire a massive amount of SengokuDrivers, allowing members of their White Clothes cult to adorn themselves in Kurokage's armor in order to create an army of Riders. Why they copied Kurokage specifically, Kanu had no idea. What she did know was that they were now surrounded by white scarf wearing versions of Kurokage and they weren't friendly.

If things weren't already bad enough, they were about to get much worse.

"Hello, Kanu. You're looking as lovely as ever," Nise-Zangetsu greeted.

Kanu could only grumble, "Not you again..."

* * *

Nagata heaved a sigh as he signed off on another document, politely declining yet another marriage proposal, but offering different means of cementing an alliance. It wasn't the proposals themselves that were bothering him, but the fact that he had to refuse the offers from the same lords multiple times.

"You'd think refusing them once would be enough," Nagata huffed in annoyance, starting on his next set of paperwork. "Why can't they get the hint? No means no, not an offer to try again six months later."

Now that he finally got those documents dealt with for the day, it was finally time for him to get his more important work done. The letters from lords, while requiring immediate responses, were not on the top of lists of things he needed to get done. It was just best to get them out of the way before he ended up with a pile of unnecessary paperwork.

Being Shoku's ruler, there was plenty of important things to do. Shoku was made up of many towns and villages which had banded together under his banner, with Touka Village at the very centre as its capital. He had not expected his influence to grow so quickly, but it had. But then again, since he had a pivotal role in the elimination of bandits in Shoku, many towns and villages praised him and were happy to join under his rule. They saw him as a protector and a guardian.

People flocked to those with power. That was a very true statement. Nagata heard that a lot of people from the former imperial territories were traveling towards Shoku, Son Go and Sou Gi. With no more support from the fallen empire, they needed a new home that could protect them. Immediately, they went to the nearest kingdoms that were protected by Armored War Gods.

As an Armored War God himself, people put him on a pedestal. He became an ideal, a representation of hope and justice. He really didn't know how to deal with such adoration. At the end of the day, he was just a guy with special equipment.

That didn't stop people from worshipping him.

Nagata looked to the cabinet that held his parents' shrine and said, "You probably didn't expect that this is what it would be like to be a hero either, huh Mom?" He didn't expect a reply, but he knew his birth mother would give him words of encouragement. These people looked up to him as a savior. He might as well make sure he lived up to their expectations the best he could.

Fortunately, he wasn't working alone. He had the support of his retainers to help him run the kingdom. He had strong generals to help him lead his army and an intelligent strategist to guide him. Most of all, he had friends by his side. Without them, he wouldn't know what to do. Even with all his power, there were limits to what he could do with a special belt and padlocks. Even he couldn't do everything alone.

Nagata read another document. It was a request for supplies from one of the outposts in the North. He immediately approved it and then wrote a letter with his seal to the suppliers to get the supplies delivered to the outpost. With more volunteers enlisting in the Shoku Army, supplies like weapons, uniforms and food needed to be approved and prepared. Other documents included requests for building material and manpower in order to build new homes for people who wanted to live in Shoku after hearing tales of how peaceful and prosperous it was.

The Harvest Festival was coming soon and Nagata had seen how healthy the crops were. The rice and wheat fields were rich and from a distance they looked like a golden field. The vegetable fields were growing well with cabbages, scallions, yams, and the fruit orchards were ripe with fruits. They even had a field just for melons that looked ripe and delicious.

They were really going to have a bountiful harvest and it was worth celebrating. They would be able to survive the winter with this food supply and had enough to share among all the towns and villages in Shoku.

He would need to discuss matters of the upcoming Harvest Festival with the others during the next Round Table meeting. They needed to set up a committee to organize the Harvest Festival and many of the events that would be taking place. Even if they were currently at war with the RinJyuKen, it didn't mean the people needed to live in fear of another attack.

As Nagata continued to go over his paperwork, a hawk suddenly flew in through his window. He ducked as the bird of prey came swooping in before it landed on his desk.

Nagata stared as the hawk stared back at him, seemingly judging him. He then noticed that the bird had something tied to its leg. Carefully, he untied what it was and saw that it was a rolled up piece of paper. He unrolled it to find that it was a message from Iori.

This was not the first time Nagata had received a message via 'air-mail' from Nanban. Since Ichiro lived in a jungle, normal messengers dared not enter the dangerous territory occupied by wild beasts and savages. Honestly, the natives of the Nanban Territory were not savages. They were just a different culture. They managed to come up with a way to train hawks to deliver messages. Nagata still couldn't figure out the trick. He had considered using messenger pigeons someday. While the crystal balls were a great way for easy and fast communication, it was always a good idea to have alternative forms of communication. Perhaps he should visit Nanban to get some pointers.

Nagata read the message and frowned. It would appear that Ukitsu's faction was busy recruiting people from modern day Tokyo.

He learnt about Black Baron and the army Kurokages from Sousou. Now Iori was telling him in his letter that there was now a new female Rider calling herself 'Duchess'. The fact that Ukitsu's faction had access to a large collection of SengokuDrivers was also worrying. Nagata did not like the idea of facing an army of Riders. He wasn't the all-powerful _Destroyer of Worlds_.

' _Maybe with any luck Kamen Rider Decade will show up and take these guys out for us,_ ' Nagata thought to himself. ' _Then again, our luck was never that good._ '

Nagata prepared to write a reply when Komei suddenly burst into his office. She was obviously distressed since she didn't even bow politely like she normally would.

Worried, Nagata asked, "Shuri, what's wrong?"

Komei answered, "Nagata-sama! It's terrible! Aisha's been kidnapped!"

"WHAT!?" The messenger hawk was startled by Nagata's reaction as it rapidly flapped its wings. "What happened!?" Nagata demanded as he stood up. Komei knew that he would react this way. He loved Kanu and the idea of her ever being in danger frightened him.

"Come with me. Idunn-sama can tell you everything," Komei said.

Nagata left his office with Komei to see Karasu. She was sitting in the castle's infirmary while Totaku and Kaku were treating her wounds. She had cuts and bruises but nothing life-threatening.

"Kara-chan!" cried Nagata as he saw his cousin being dressed in bandages.

"Naga-kun," Karasu responded as she lowered her gaze. "I'm so sorry."

"Just tell me what happened."

"I went with Kanu and some guards to investigate claims of unusual activity near the mountains. We were ambushed by a group of Riders in black and a white Kamen Rider," Karasu explained.

"Kurokage Troopers and Nise..." Nagata concluded.

"Yes, that's what Kanu called him, but he claims to be Zangetsu," Karasu confirmed.

"And you fought them?" he asked.

"I did but they managed to kill the guards with us. In the confusion, the white one took Kanu away." She apologized again, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Kara-chan. I should've been there to help. Just stay here and get some rest," Nagata reassured her, silently cursing his paperwork. If he hadn't been swamped with paperwork, he could've been with Kanu and prevented the whole thing.

"Nagata-sama, what should we do?" Komei asked worriedly. She watched as he walked towards the door.

"Shuri, I'm going to save Aisha."

"But how will you find her?" she asked.

"I'm going to start at the last place where she was seen. I'll go from there and try to find some clues so I can find her, before it's too late."

"Should I inform the others?" Komei asked.

"No, I'll handle this myself."

"Nagata-sama, I must protest! You need an armed escort for your protection!" Komei objected.

"She's right, Naga-kun. You can't go alone," Karasu agreed worriedly. He ignored them as he stormed out of the infirmary. "Naga-kun!"

"Nagata-sama, wait!" Komei could only watch helplessly as he stormed out and prayed that he wasn't too late to save their friend.

Kaku frowned. "That guy always loses his sense of reason whenever Aisha is concerned."

Totaku responded, "It's normal for lovers to be worried about each other."

Karasu watched the door as her lips twisted into a scowl.

* * *

Once outside the castle, Nagata put on his SengokuDriver and activated his Sakura Hurricane. He was about to mount it when he heard his retainers calling out to him.

"Nagata-sama!"

"Nagata-niichan!"

Nagata looked to see Ryuubi, Ryofu, Bacho, Chouhi and Chou'un coming towards him.

"I suppose Shuri's told you what happened," he guessed.

"Yes, so please allow us to accompany you," Ryuubi requested.

"That's right! Let us help you rescue Aisha-neechan and teach that creep a lesson!" added Chouhi furiously.

"No," he declined firmly, shocking them.

"Why not, Nagata-sama?" Bacho asked.

"This is something personal," he answered.

"But at least allow us to accompany you," Chou'un pleaded.

"Take us to keep you safe," Ryofu insisted. She took her duties as his bodyguard seriously. Nagata blinked at he looked at Ryofu. Perhaps she could help him.

"Ren, could you get your dogs?" Nagata requested.

"You need my dogs?" Ryofu asked.

"I'm going to find Aisha and your dogs can help me by picking up her scent," he told her. Ryofu nodded and whistled. She immediately summoned her dogs as they gathered around them.

"What do you need us to do?" Bacho asked.

"I need you all to stay here and hold the fort while I'm gone," he told them. They wanted to argue, urge him to take them along, insist that they go with him, but they couldn't. His eyes showed them his resolve. This was something he needed to do himself.

They accepted that. His firm resolve in his actions was just one of the things they admired about him.

They reluctantly accepted his decision. They didn't have to like it, but this was what he wanted.

"Alright, but be careful, Nagata-sama," Ryuubi said to him.

"Thank you," Nagata replied before he mounted his Sakura Hurricane as Ryofu got on the back with Sekito held under one arm while she held her Heaven Piercer with the other. The three of them drove off to where the patrol group was last seen alive as the rest of the dogs followed.

"I'm still not sure it was wise to let him go off like that," Chou'un commented.

"Perhaps, but Nagata-sama is strong and he has Ren with him. They can find Aisha and save her," Ryuubi replied.

Karasu watched from afar as Nagata left Touka Village before she turned away.

"How troublesome," she muttered.

* * *

Nagata, Ren and the dogs came upon the clearing and the two warriors grimaced at the sight of all the dead bodies. The crows were already upon them, pecking at their flesh. The black birds scattered and flew away as soon as the dogs started barking, chasing them away.

Nagata recognized these poor men as members of the village guard. One of them was just a young man. He had joined the Shoku Army a month ago to help protect the village, but was cut down so early in his life.

Nagata would mourn them for their sacrifice as they had died in the line of duty, but right now he needed to find and rescue Kanu. Meanwhile, the dogs were sniffing around for anything that could point them towards Kanu's location.

He didn't recognize the white-clad bodies, but he didn't like the fact that they were wearing SengokuDrivers. Fortunately, their SengokuDrivers and Lockseeds were now broken. Karasu's work, obviously. It was a smart move.

He tried to search for clues. Anything to point him in the right direction. There was no sign of Kanu among them, which gave him some relief. However, considering that Nise was the one responsible for her capture, God knows what he was doing to her right now. He always suspected that the man who had stolen Ryuubi's identity had an unhealthy fixation on Kanu.

Sekito barked, getting his and Ryofu's attention. He seemed to be pointing at something. Nagata knelt down. Hidden in the grass was a few strands of hair. They were black and very long, and only Kanu had hair that long.

"Good job, boy," Nagata smiled as he patted Sekito's head.

"Is that a clue?" Ryofu asked.

"Yeah, it is," Nagata confirmed. "Now we just need to know where these will lead us."

"Looking for someone? I could help with that," said a mysterious silky voice. Nagata spun around to see none other than Armored War Devil Marika leaning against a tree. The dogs stood in front of Ryofu and Nagata, growling and snarling at the pink-clad Rider as Ryofu pointed her Heaven Piercer threateningly at her.

"You!" Nagata held up his Orange and Grapefruit Energy Lockseeds and was about to activate them.

"Hold your horses and call off your attack dogs, Gaim," Marika interrupted him, raising her hands up in front of her to show that she meant no harm. "I'm just here to tell you where you can find your lover."

"Excuse me?" Nagata reacted in disbelief.

"That's right. After he had your men killed, he took Kanu to that forest in the other world," Marika informed him.

"He took her to _Helheim_!?"

"That's where he's hiding. He probably thinks you wouldn't be able to find him there."

Marika made a good point. Only someone insane or stupid would think hiding in Helheim would be a good idea. Right now, Nise could be either one or the other.

"Why are you telling us this?" Nagata asked suspiciously.

"Because I don't like him anymore than you do," Marika confessed.

"If this is a trap..." Nagata started to threaten.

"If it is, you can ignore the information I've just given you and waste time trying to look for them. By then, he's probably violated your lover, repeatedly," Marika interrupted. "You should go."

"Fine," Nagata accepted reluctantly. "Thanks for the info."

"Is it wise to believe her?" Ryofu asked. She didn't trust any of the Armored War Devils, not since they helped Chojo to take over Rakuyo.

"We don't have any other leads but Aisha's hair here. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Go back to the village and get people here to gather the bodies. Even the ones in white. They might be the enemy but even they deserve a proper burial," Nagata instructed. Ryofu obeyed as he got on his Sakura Hurricane and drove off towards the direction Marika had pointed him to. He sped up and produced a flower-shaped portal to Helheim before he flew through it.

Ryofu turned to look at Marika, only to find her gone. Ryofu's eyes narrowed. She was worried. She couldn't help it. Her lord was going into enemy territory on his own. While she was confident in his abilities, she was still concerned over his well-being. She didn't trust any of the Genesis Riders, but she wondered what was the real reason Marika decided to help them.

There was actually a more personal reason as to why Marika decided to help Nagata. Before she met Ukitsu, her beauty had gotten the attention of a lord. She became his mistress but was treated as a sex slave. Ukitsu had saved her from that life and in return she swore her allegiance to him. It was why she hated Nise. The way he obsessed over Kanu was disgusting. Also, he tried to hit on her a lot, which was annoying. He was a pretty boy but his personality left a lot to be desired.

To be honest, she liked strong men who could face adversity and move on without looking back. Sou Gi's Ultimate Spear, the Crimson Enforcer, Armored War God Baron, was a prime example. So strong, so passionate, and not a phony poser like Nise. Now that was a real man. Just thinking about Baron made her hot and bothered.

* * *

Just like Marika said, Nise was in Helheim Forest. He set up a base camp there with Kurokage Troopers to guard the perimeter. The Inves were still a threat, but his guards would be able to deal with those mindless beasts. He had other things to occupy his time with.

He had Kanu all to himself now. The woman was gagged and tied to a bed. She glared at him hatefully but he found himself excited by the way she looked at him. It was so fiery and passionate.

"Kanu..." he uttered softly as he gazed at the woman. She really was quite the beauty and a powerful warrior too. Too bad she made the fatal error of siding with Nagata Oda.

He went to caress her face but she turned her head away. He roughly grabbed her chin to turn her face to him.

"You are mine, Kanu. All _mine_ ," he told her.

He was completely obsessed with Kanu. It was probably because she was the girl that got away. At first, she was just a means to improve his own image as a commander and help him gain fame. But he couldn't ignore the fact that she was a beautiful woman and wanted to make her his. He thought his good looks would be enough. He did have a lot of confidence in his handsome appearance and managed to charm a number of girls in the past. Sadly, her devotion towards Gaim was stronger than any attraction she could have towards him.

He should have had it all, but her rebellion against him in order to save Touka Village marked the beginning of the end to his plots. He became disgraced and was forced to flee in shame and fear once he was revealed as the culprit who kidnapped Kochu and Iori's daughter.

He blamed Gaim for his downfall. Gaim had achieved everything that he had set out to do, but was (in Nise's mind) squandering by going to battles and protecting peasants instead of basking in his superiority and finery like anyone else would do. So Nise plotted his revenge and planned to take everything from Gaim, starting with the keystone to it all: Kanu.

Reaching down, he began to unbutton her blouse so he could have better access to her breasts to fondle. Kanu recoiled and struggled to get away, but the ropes were tied very tightly and were too strong for her to break. Nise kissed her cheek and she turned away as she screwed her eyes shut. She prayed that her beloved would come rescue her.

' _Nagata-sama...please come get me..._ ' Tears welled up in her eyes as Nise's touch defiled her. She didn't want to be violated by this man. She wouldn't be able to live with the shame.

Suddenly, loud noises and explosions could be heard coming from outside Nise's tent. He grumbled as he reluctantly got off Kanu.

"What is going on out there?" He looked at Kanu and told her, "I will be back, my sweet Kanu." He then stepped out of the tent to check it out.

Gaim was riding his Dandeliner, firing from the air at the Kurokage Troopers on the ground, sending them scattering. He was well aware that he was pretty much outnumbered. That did not matter. He knew what he was doing. He needed to draw Nise out of his hiding place.

"Where are you...?" Gaim asked before an energy arrow nearly hit him. " _Gotcha!_ " He brought his Lockvehicle down to land and saw Nise glaring at him, wearing Zangetsu-Shin's armor like he owned it.

This was not the white Armored War God whom he had come to respect. This was just a pathetic imposter trying to profit off the name of others. He did it before when he took Ryuubi's name and stole her identity. Now he was doing the same thing by wearing that armor.

"Gaim..." Nise-Zangetsu growled angrily.

"Where's Aisha?" demanded Gaim.

"Where you won't find her! You can't have her! She's mine!" Nise-Zangetsu roared and charged furiously at Gaim.

Gaim drew his Musou Saber and combined it with his Daidaimaru before charging towards Nise-Zangetsu. Their blades clashed as their eyes met. Nise-Zangetsu pushed Gaim backwards and brought the Sonic Arrow down only for Gaim to sidestep out of the way. He pulled the Pallete Slide and fired at Nise-Zangetsu, knocking him back.

"Why couldn't you just stay gone!? Why did you have to come back!?" Nise-Zangetsu screamed.

"To stop people like you," Gaim answered.

"I'm like this because of you! You took everything from me!"

"Wrong, the decisions you made before were all yours," Gaim scowled. "You were just made to pay the consequences once your lies and treachery were uncovered."

"Shut up! I deserve to be praised! If it wasn't for me, those villagers wouldn't have had the courage to take up arms against the bandits!"

"Even so, you still turned your back on them when they needed you the most. You only have yourself to blame. Now, it all ends here," Gaim declared as he replaced the Rider Indicator with his Genesis Core. Nise-Zangetsu roared as he dashed towards Gaim who had just activated his Grapefruit Energy Lockseed.

 _ **[GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY!]**_

The Orange Lockseed unlocked and closed itself, causing the Orange Arms to change back to its fruit form and repel Nise-Zangetsu. At the same time, the Grapefruit Energy Arms Armor Part materialized above Gaim and descended.

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

Gaim quickly locked in the Grapefruit Energy Lockseed and Orange Lockseed before he pushed down the Cutting Blade.

 _ **[SOIYA!]**_

The Orange Arms rose up and fused with the Grapefruit Energy Arms to form the Jimber Arms which descended onto Gaim. The Jimber Grapefruit Arms disassembled and folded onto Gaim, granting him his S-Class Lockseed powered form. The Sonic Arrow materialized and Gaim gripped it tightly.

 _ **[MIX! JIMBER GRAPEFRUIT! HA-HA!]**_

Gaim let out a yell and charged at Nise-Zangetsu before he started to land brutal strikes down on the white Armored War Devil. Nise-Zangetsu wasn't able to block and was struck repeatedly in the chest. One last strike sent him tumbling along the campground's floor as Gaim glared at him.

Nise-Zangetsu gritted his teeth as he picked himself up and fired an energy arrow at Gaim. Gaim dodged to the side and fired an energy arrow that missed. However, much to Nise-Zangetsu's surprise, the arrow curved in the air and struck him in the back.

Nise-Zangetsu and Gaim started to exchange shots, trying to take each other out. It then turned into a chase along the clearing as they fired at each other. Arrows missed, and were instead hitting the Kurokage Troopers who were watching them. Gaim then hit Nise-Zangetsu in the chest, knocking him back before he charged and slammed him against a tree, pinning him to it by the throat with his Sonic Arrow.

"Where's Kanu!?" Gaim roared in Nise-Zangetsu's face. Nise-Zangetsu was relieved that he wore a mask. Otherwise, Gaim would see his panicked face as he struggled to break free. "Where is she!?"

"What are you fools doing!? Help me!" Nise-Zangetsu screamed. Suddenly, Gaim was knocked aside by a Kurokage Trooper before he was joined by his comrades. It was only after seeing Nise-Zangetsu being put in a bad position that they decided to act.

Nise-Zangetsu gasped and massaged his throat. He looked up at Gaim. He could just grab Kanu and get away. However, what was to stop Gaim from coming after him again? No, he was going to finish this, once and for all.

Gaim was being overwhelmed by the volume of opponents. Hitting his Cutting Blade, he performed his attack.

 _ **[SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH! JIMBER GRAPEFRUIT SQUASH!]**_

Spinning in a circle, he unleashed a sharp energy slash which cut up the enemies closest to him and blew away the rest to give him some breathing room. He then switched Lockseeds for something stronger.

It was overkill, but Gaim was too pissed to care.

 **[KACHIDOKI! LOCK ON! SOIYA! KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI, EI, OH!]**

After his Jimber Grapefruit Arms vanished, the Kachidoki Arms Armor Part materialized and opened up before dropping on him. It disassembled to reveal his Kachidoki Arms as his Kachidoki Bata sprang up from his back.

Gaim, now armed with the Hinawa Daidai DJ Ju (DJ Gun), glared at all the Kurokage Troopers around him. He knew what he was about to do might be seen as cold-blooded and ruthless, but he had learnt that such actions were necessary.

"Time to exterminate," Gaim spoke ominously.

The Kurokage Troopers rushed at him with their Kagematsu but he fired at them with the DJ Gun, sending them flying back with shotgun blasts.

He set the DJ Gun to its highest setting next and scratched the disk before he fired his DJ Gun like a machine gun, shooting a rapid spray of bullets at the surrounding Kurokage Troopers. The violent barrage sent them scattering as they tried to avoid the bullets.

Gaim couldn't help but scream as he continuously fired at them, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Finally, Gaim set the DJ Gun to Low and scratched the disk before he took aim and squeezed the trigger. He fired cannon-like blasts at the Kurokage Troopers, blowing them up with each pull of the trigger. The Kurokage Troopers were overwhelmed by the power of the DJ Gun and killed instantly as they exploded after taking the lethal blasts.

And now Nise-Zangetsu was all alone with no more guards.

 _ **[MELON ENERGY!]**_

An energy melon hovered high above Gaim before it exploded into a rain of energy arrows that came down heavily upon Gaim. While Gaim was being hit, he felt like he was being pelted by pebbles.

As the dust and smoke cleared, Gaim was still standing. The attack itself was impressive, but utterly futile as Gaim's powerful Kachidoki Arms armor absorbed the damage.

A smart man would see that they stood no chance against such a foe. However, what came next could only be described as an exercise in stupidity being committed by a fool.

"RAAAAAAGHHH!" Nise-Zangetsu yelled as he charged at Gaim and swung his Sonic Arrow wildly, striking Gaim repeatedly with violent slashes. His strikes were being fueled by jealous rage and sad desperation. He caused sparks to burst with each blow, but his repetitive attacks were just as pointless as his earlier Sonic Volley as Gaim's Kachidoki Arms armor was able to absorb such weak blows easily.

Switching the DJ Gun's setting back to Medium, Gaim raised his gun and fired a point blank shotgun blast in Nise-Zangetsu's stomach, causing him to stagger backwards. Nise-Zangetsu tried to attack him again, only to be knocked backwards by repeated shotgun blasts to the chest. He groaned in pain as he dropped his Sonic Arrow.

"This is the end," Gaim swore as he took the Kachidoki Lockseed off his SengokuDriver and locked it into his DJ Gun.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

He took aim with the DJ Gun and pulled the trigger.

 **[KACHIDOKI CHARGE!]**

Unable to avoid it, Nise-Zangetsu was violently blasted by an explosive energy burst fired from the DJ Gun. He tumbled lifelessly out of the smoke, his transformation cancelled out, as the force of the blast was strong enough to knock him unconscious.

Gaim approached Nise's unconscious body and aimed his DJ Gun right at him. It would be so easy to finish him now. Nise couldn't fight back or escape. He was completely at Gaim's mercy.

And there lies the problem. It would be _too_ easy to end Nise now. He needed to face justice for his crimes. Gaim couldn't just pass judgment on him like this. It would be wrong. Besides, he was here to rescue Kanu, not commit murder in cold blood.

Meanwhile, back in Nise's tent, a figure stood over the captive Kanu. The black-haired warrior's eyes widened at the sight of the figure who held a sword to her neck. She began to sweat as she felt cold steel against her throat. With the gag in her mouth, she wouldn't be able to call for help. In her bound state, the figure could easily kill her.

" **Goodbye, Kanu Unchou** ," the figure spoke coldly as she prepared to go for the kill. The voice sounded female but also distorted like it was coming through a voice modulator. The figure raised the sword up and was ready to bring it down on Kanu. Kanu screwed her eyes shut as she flinched.

' _Goodbye, Rinrin. Goodbye, Aneue. Goodbye...Nagata-sama...'_

A moment passed.

When she didn't feel the blade cut through her flesh, she dared herself to open her eyes and saw what had made her would-be killer stop. They widened further in surprise as she saw the cause.

It was Gaim.

He had appeared in the nick of time.

"Do not move," Gaim threatened as he held his DJ Gun against the figure's back.

Clicking her tongue in annoyance, the figure spoke, " **Looks like it's your lucky day, Kanu Unchou. You get to live a little while longer**."

"Now drop your weapon and step away from her, nice and slow," Gaim instructed.

" **Gladly** ," the figure answered, and right before his eyes the figure dissolved into a swarm of insects that filled up the tent. Gaim tried to swat the insects away as they surrounded him. He felt himself being lifted up and carried out of the tent as Kanu screamed his name through her gag.

Gaim was dropped out onto the campground as the figure reformed. Now that they were outside, he got a good look at who he was facing.

It was a new Rider with a slender body, suggesting a female identity. She wore a silver Ride Wear suit with black sides on the torso. The female Rider had black bracers and boots with violet trim. The chestpiece and shoulders were noticeably spiked upwards, colored the same black with violet accents. The shape implied that the Rider was using an Apple Lockseed like Mars, Kamuro and Idunn.

The Rider's helmet was black and had a headpiece attachment that resembled dark flames. The visor was covered by a sinister looking violet mask which resembled a stylized version of the Japanese kanji for the word 'evil'. Sheathed on the left side of her belt was a Musou Saber and in her left hand was a violet Daidaimaru dubbed the Dark Daidaimaru.

"Who are you?" Gaim asked the new Rider.

" **You may call me** **Jam**. **Kamen Rider Jam."**

Gaim narrowed his eyes at his opponent. Male or female, it did not matter. She tried to murder Kanu. He could not let that slide.

Gaim waited for her to make a move.

She did not disappoint.

Suddenly, she dashed towards him and he prepared to fire. However, she was much faster than he expected and slashed him across the chest. He went reeling as sparks burst on contact. Reaching down to her Musou Saber with her right hand, she drew the sword and slashed Gaim once more across the chest. He cried out in pain from the impact of the blow.

Jam proceeded to land two downward strokes, followed by two horizontal swipes, before finishing the combo by stabbing him with both swords, knocking him down. Gaim rolled onto his front and picked himself back up before he put away his DJ Gun and reached for his twin sashimono, the Kachidoki Bata. He brandished them, gripped tight and charged towards Jam. Meanwhile, Jam had joined both her Musou Saber and Dark Daidaimaru into the Naginata Mode.

Gaim rushed at her and swung his Kachidoki Bata. She casually parried the flagpoles before she landed a swift slash to his chest. He swung at her again, but she sidestepped and landed a slash in his side, causing him to grunt. She then slashed him several times in the back, forcing him to turn to swing at her, but she ducked before she used a sweep kick to knock him to the ground.

Gaim groaned and then grunted as she pressed her boot down on his chest. She looked down at him but then he took out his DJ Gun and fired at her. She jumped backwards and landed a distance away.

Getting back to his feet, he set his DJ Gun to High and scratched the turntable before he fired a rapid salvo of bullets at her.

Jam wasn't concerned. She twirled her Musou Saber Naginata Mode and deflected the bullets with her blades. The bullets just bounced right off the rapidly spinning blades. There was just no opening for the bullets to pass through. This went on for quite a while until Jam decided to make her move.

 **[DARKNESS SQUASH!]**

As she continued to twirl her weapon to use as a shield, she summoned fifteen apples made of dark energy above her head. Once they were fully formed, she sent the apples flying towards Gaim like missiles. They bombarded him, exploding on contact, causing him to yell out in pain.

Smoke wafted from his armor, but he remained standing. He glared at Jam and took his Kachidoki Lockseed off his SengokuDriver before loading it into his DJ Gun's Drive Bay.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

He took aim as the DJ Gun gathered power and pulled the trigger, firing a powerful burst of energy towards Jam.

 **[KACHIDOKI CHARGE!]**

As the blast came close, Jam countered it with two strikes of her Cutting Blade.

 **[DARKNESS AU LAIT!]**

The DJ Gun's Kachidoki Charge blast smashed into a giant dark energy apple and exploded, with the resulting explosion consuming Jam. Gaim lowered his DJ Gun, putting his Kachidoki Lockseed back into his SengokuDriver.

He thought he had won.

He was wrong.

Suddenly, Jam burst right out of the curtain of smoke and came right at him. Startled, he frantically leveled his DJ Gun at her but she was faster as she sliced his weapon in half.

In the blink of an eye, she had the tip of her Musou Saber pressed against his throat. Gaim froze, cold sweat rolling down his face as the seconds passed. Jam kept her position, her sword pressed against his throat. She had complete control over the situation and the advantage.

She had won, and as the victor she could do whatever she wanted to him.

Jam mocked, " **The people call you a savior. Can you really save anyone when you're so weak?** "

"We...weak...?" Gaim responded, completely frozen. One wrong move and she could cut him down right then and there. She withdrew her blade before she swiftly slashed him across the chest, knocking him down to the ground.

" **We'll meet again soon, Gaim** ," swore Jam before her body dissolved into a swarm of insects. The swarm flew up into the sky, vanishing from sight as Gaim watched. Once she was gone, Gaim put his trembling hand against his neck.

His heart pounded rapidly in his chest. He actually saw his entire life flash before his eyes when she had her blade pressed against his throat. She made him feel utterly powerless. At any moment she could've sliced right through his neck, but she decided not to.

He was alive only because she had decided to spare him on a whim, not because he was stronger than her.

He was both confused and shaken by the new Rider's appearance. She was very strong and quite skilled. Just who was she anyway?

And her question still echoed in his mind.

" _ **Can you really save anyone when you're so weak?"**_

Shaking his head, he slowly closed his Lockseed, cancelling his transformation.

He scanned the campground and noticed that Nise was gone. What a damn lucky coward. He must've regained consciousness and fled while Nagata went to look for...

"Aisha!" Nagata gasped as he ran back into the tent. Once he had her wrists untied from the bedposts, she sat up and removed the gag.

"Nagata-sama," Kanu uttered gratefully as she embraced him. He gladly returned the embrace, just relieved to see her safe. The Black-Haired Bandit Hunter had never been so scared for herself before. The thought of Nise violating her made her sick. Fortunately, he never got that far and it was all thanks to her lord coming to her rescue.

"You're safe. Thank goodness," Nagata spoke softly, relieved as he held her tightly in his arms.

In his mind, all sorts of terrible scenarios played out. He knew of Nise's obsession with Kanu and how much he wanted to claim her as his own. The Blue King feared that he might be too late, but he had come in the nick of time and stopped Nise before he could have his way with Kanu. He also managed to stop Jam from killing Kanu.

"Aisha, do you remember how you got captured?" Nagata asked.

"We were fighting Nise and his men. I took a hard blow to the head and then I woke up here," she answered.

"Someone must've knocked you out, probably one of his guys," Nagata stated.

"How did you know where to find me?" she asked.

"Well, when Kara-chan told me you got kidnapped, I came looking for you with Ren's help. As for how I knew where you were, I was told by..." Nagata paused before he finished, "...Marika."

Kanu's eyes widened in disbelief. "One of the Armored War Devils?"

Nagata could see that Kanu was confused as he confirmed, "Yeah, even I couldn't believe it when she told me."

"But why would she help you by telling you where to find me?" Kanu questioned in confusion. It didn't make sense.

Nagata replied, "Well, she basically told me she hates Nise's guts, which doesn't exactly surprise me."

"Hm, then I guess it was a good thing that Nise is so unlikable. Even his own comrades are willing to foil him," Kanu said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, thank God he's such an unlikable asshole," Nagata joked and the couple shared a laugh.

The Blue King and his Warrior Goddess gazed into each other's eyes before the former gently claimed the latter's lips. Kanu didn't hesitate to return the kiss as the passion grew between them. The couple continued to make out passionately before collapsing onto the bed together.

Not once did it ever occur to them that it was dangerous to even make love in the middle of the Helheim Forest. All they could focus on was each other.

They did not leave the camp until an hour later.

* * *

Ryugen exited the flower-shaped portal on his Sakura Hurricane bike and dismounted. He scanned the Helheim Forest. It was lush, green and full of danger at every turn. Even the flora was dangerous as the fruits tempted those without a SengokuDriver or a strong will. Fortunately, Ryugen possessed both.

After being told of the new form he had accessed, he wondered if he could somehow trigger it again. He just needed to know how. Until then, he needed to gather more power and Lockseeds were the easiest ways to get it.

With a sack in hand, Ryugen walked up to a tree and picked one of the fruits. It flashed for a moment and turned into a Banana Lockseed. He examined it before tossing it into the sack. He may not get any Energy Lockseeds since only those with a GenesisDriver could acquire them, but maybe if he was lucky enough he could find rare Lockseeds which would allow him to match their power.

Ryugen made sure to keep his eyes open in caution. Inves inhabited this forest and if they caught the scent of the Lockseeds with him, they would hungrily swarm him to get to them. It was why he was in armor in the first place. At least in this state he would be able to defend himself.

Ryugen continued picking fruit. He had gotten mostly Himawari Lockseeds which he kept to use as a distraction in case he ever encountered Inves. He made sure to examine the fruit that he was sure to become A-Class Lockseeds. Nagata had told him the ripeness of the fruit played a part, so it wasn't always so random.

Suddenly, Ryugen's keen senses picked up another presence in the forest with him. Making sure he kept out of sight, his eyes narrowed as he saw who it was.

It was Nise and Ryugen clenched his fists at the sight of him. He was the man who had stolen Ryuubi's identity, kidnapped Riri, manipulated Kochu to use her in an assassination plot, and had also stolen Masataka's GenesisDriver before using its power to assassinate Sonsaku.

It looked like the man was running away from something and had decided to come into the Helheim Forest in order to lose his pursuers. Clearly, he didn't realize that he had made a grave mistake and his luck had just run out.

* * *

Nise was running through Helheim Forest, praising himself for his acting skills. As long as he pretended to remain unconscious, he knew Gaim would leave him alone. There was a risk that he would've been killed anyway, but he knew that the Armored War God of the Ultimate Sword was too honorable to kill a man while he was down. So, he just waited until Gaim was out of sight before he fled.

He knew he should've packed some teleportation talismans, but he had forgotten them. At least he managed to get away. Now, all he needed to do was to get out of this forest and get back to Ukitsu and the others. He knew that he couldn't stay in this accursed forest for too long due to the Inves and the fruit. Fortunately, the belt he wore prevented him from falling under the allure of the fruit, and he could also use it to fend off the creatures that inhabited this place.

Luckily, he had a Lockvehicle on him. He just needed to find a safe place to activate it.

 **BANG!**

A shot blasted the ground in front of Nise and in his fright he tripped and fell face first onto the forest floor. Nise spat out the grass that had gotten into his mouth and looked up to see who or what had caused him to trip. As he looked around, he finally spotted Ryugen walking towards him and his eyes widened in fear.

"Remember me, you piece of shit?" Ryugen spoke angrily. Nise frantically scrambled to his feet and stepped back in fright.

Nise reacted, "Ah, Ryugen-dono! It's been a long time! How is your family?"

"Safe, no thanks to you," Ryugen replied coldly.

"Ah, right. Look, I'm sorry about kidnapping your daughter and forcing your wife to assassinate a noble for me. It was wrong," Nise apologized pathetically.

"Save it, Nise. Do you think I'm here to listen to you talk? No, I'm here to make sure you won't be able to hurt anyone ever again." He fired his Budou Ryuhou and Nise shrieked before diving out of the way. "Take your punishment like a man!"

 _ **[MELON ENERGY!]**_

"No! I won't let you kill me here!" Nise shouted.

 _ **[LOCK ON! SODA! MELON ENERGY ARMS!]**_

"The hard way then," Ryugen murmured as the Melon Energy Arms Armor Part descended on Nise and disassembled to form his armor.

Nise-Zangetsu aimed and fired his Sonic Arrow but Ryugen countered the bolts, shot for shot, as he fired his Budou Ryuhou. Gritting his teeth, Nise-Zangetsu decided to get in close and yelled as he prepared to strike Ryugen down. Ryugen fired and hit him in the chest, forcing him back as he stumbled backwards.

Frustrated, Nise-Zangetsu quickly pushed in his Seaboll Compressor.

 _ **[MELON ENERGY SQUASH!]**_

He swung his Sonic Arrow and unleashed a wave of energy that sent Ryugen tumbling backwards. Ryugen had to perform a dodge roll next to dodge the energy arrows coming at him before he retreated deeper into the forest.

"Come back here!" Nise-Zangetsu shouted as he gave chase.

* * *

"Ryugen, come on out and play!" Nise-Zangetsu called out tauntingly as he hunted down the green Sengoku Rider. Ryugen was glad for his color scheme. It helped him to blend in with the environment of Helheim Forest, providing him camouflage.

Nise-Zangetsu heard a rustle and fired, shooting a bolt which blew the chunk out of a tree, sending several Helheim Fruits flying. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and turned away to keep looking for his prey.

A few of those fruits landed near Ryugen's feet and he got an idea. He picked a couple of them up and they turned into a Donguri Lockseed and a Kurumi Lockseed. He unlocked them before tossing them in Nise-Zangetsu's direction. The fake Rider looked down, confused by the Lockseeds. He turned in the direction the Lockseeds were thrown from and prepared to shoot when…

" _SCREEEE_!"

The wild Elementary Inves, drawn by the smell of the Lockseeds, dropped down from above with their wings. Startled, Nise-Zangetsu screamed as they began to attack him, his Melon Energy Lockseed appearing to be more delectable to them.

"Get away from me, you filthy beasts!" Nise-Zangetsu shouted and cursed as he tried to drive them away. He fired his Sonic Arrow, taking one out before doing the same to the others. He gritted his teeth in annoyance as they kept coming at him, forcing him to fight back. He did not realize that he had made himself an easy target.

 **[HAI~! BUDOU SPARKING!]**

"Huh!?" Nise-Zangetsu looked up and around for the source of the noise.

A purple energy dragon roared as it flew straight towards Nise-Zangetsu. Startled by its appearance, he just froze moments before it struck him. The resulting explosion destroyed the Inves and threw him into the air before he landed on the ground. His armor flashed and vanished as he lay unconscious.

Ryugen strode over to Nise whose armor had just been deactivated due to the Dragon Shot. Even if his armor and Lockseed were of the S-Class ranking in terms of power, that didn't mean Ryugen didn't stand a chance. He just had to catch Nise-Zangetsu by surprise and hit him hard enough in order to force his armor to deactivate.

He was injured, unconscious and lying on the ground in front of Ryugen. Lying at his side were Masataka's GenesisDriver and Melon Energy Lockseed.

Ryugen aimed his Budou Ryuhou at his fallen foe and squeezed the trigger without a second thought. While Gaim hesitated to kill Nise, Ryugen had no such reservations. Nise's skull exploded, scattering bone fragments, pieces of grey matter and blood.

Ryugen whispered menacingly, "That was for what you did to my wife and daughter, you son of a bitch."

Taking the GenesisDriver and Melon Energy Lockseed as his prize, Ryugen turned and walked away, leaving the body to rot in Helheim Forest. As its name translates to 'Forest of the Dead', it was appropriate for Nise to die right here. He would make good fertilizer for the plants as he rotted away, alone, with nobody caring enough to pick up his body.

Iori had an epiphany the day Sadako tried to kill his wife. His enemies would bring harm to his loved ones unless they were stopped for good. He knew he would have to do horrible, unspeakable things to protect the people he loved. It didn't matter what it was. He would do absolutely anything to protect his family from any and all threats.

He was the Demon Dragon of Shoku, and demons did not show mercy towards their enemies.

This was a dark path he was walking on and he knew it. Hopefully, he would not reach a _Point of No Return_.

As Ryugen rode away on his bike, he didn't realize that he was being watched. It was Karasu, wearing her signature mask and with a crow perched on her right shoulder. Who knows for how long she had been watching? But she managed to hide her presence, remaining unnoticed by Ryugen until he left Helheim.

Both the crow and mask gave her a very eerie and unsettling appearance. Her unreadable expression was also a bit unnerving. It was as if the murder she had witnessed did not affect her even in the slightest. That wasn't surprising, considering how she used to slaughter bandits for a living.

As Ryugen flew into the exit portal, Karasu spared one glance towards Nise's body before she wordlessly turned away and stepped through an exit portal of her own. Once she left Helheim Forest, the portal zipped up and vanished behind her.

She had seen all that she needed to see.

* * *

"Nanano, I'm bored!" the tiny magistrate known as Enjutsu whined. "When are we going to get home? I want more honey water! Don't we have any more of it?"

The young ruler and her attendant were sitting in Enjutsu's personal carriage. It was extravagant with lots of gold and decorated with crimson red.

Ever since the success of the rebellion against the corrupt Imperial Government, lots of En's allies and trading partners were getting nervous about their positions. As such, Enjutsu, Ensho, and more of their clan were busy traveling all over their province and into their allies' territory to reassure them that the En Clan was as strong as ever so they had nothing to worry about.

Naturally Enjutsu didn't want to go, but Ensho was adamant, and although the small girl liked to push her cousin's buttons, she knew it wasn't the time to do that. That didn't stop Enjutsu from delegating as much as possible but eventually she had to make the trips herself to reassure their allies and contacts.

Fortunately, her natural charm and reassurances helped calm a lot of them down. Being held in favor with the other three great powers of the nation was good that way.

Sadly, several nobles were still worried about the state of things and it came down to one thing: the Armored War Gods.

It aggravated Enjutsu to no end, having to hear nobles whine and complain about how the other great powers had so many more Armored War Gods than the En Clan did. Not that the lords were worried for the greater powers the other kingdoms had bothered her, that would be Ensho's concern. What bothered her about it was that they kept bringing up how Ensho managed to ensnare an Armored War God of her own while Enjutsu hadn't even seen one until they all picked sides.

It wasn't fair! Why should she miss out?!

"No Miu-sama." Chokun shook her head. "You drank it all during the first day of the journey and it is still three more days before we're back home."

"Nnnnnnnn!" the tiny magistrate growled. She was bored, cranky, and without her honey water. Never a good combination. It was a testament to Chokun's ability to calm down the spoiled girl as much as she had, but the bluenette could tell that Enjutsu was going to explode soon if she didn't get her way.

"Now don't worry Miu-sama, the driver told me before we set out this morning that there is a town coming up so we can probably find something to do there along with honey water."

Enjutsu pouted, but sighed. "Fine, but we'd better get there fast!"

Fortunately, Enjutsu got her wish as within the hour the carriage reached the town in question. It wasn't huge by any means, but it wasn't small either. It seemed active and with a bustling marketplace which meant that in Enjutsu's eyes, they'd be able to get some 'civilized' food and entertainment. Once the carriage stopped at the inn of Enjutsu's choice, the small magistrate hopped off and immediately began looking for something to do.

"Ah! Miu-sama, please wait for me!" Chokun cried, quickly running off after her.

Enjutsu soon found the marketplace, flitting from stall to stall and poking at everything which looked interesting to her. She also bought a number of trinkets which catered to her usual (bad) taste. Chokun tried to subtly remind her mistress that they only had so much money on them and should try to make it last for the duration of the trip. Sadly, her yes-woman tendencies made her words too weak to be a reprimand and so Enjutsu ignored her, buying a gaudy hairpiece in the process.

"Ahhh, I feel better!" Enjutsu grinned after her sudden shopping spree, leading down Chokun who was carrying boxes and bags filled with the things she bought.

Enjutsu's stomach growled. She commanded, "Now I'm hungry! Let's go get something to eat Nanano!"

"Y-yes Miu-sama." Chokun warbled under the combined weight of the packages.

The two passed by a street vendor when something suddenly caught Enjutsu's eyes. Backtracking, she made sure that what she was looking at was the real deal. She let out a loud gasp and shouted.

"Nanano, look!" Enjutsu pointed.

Chokun prayed that her mistress wasn't going to buy anything else. She could barely stand with all the stuff she was carrying. She waddled over and saw what had gotten Enjutsu so excited.

It was just a street vendor, selling all sorts of odd items, some of which Enjutsu did not recognize. They appeared strange and exotic, and would probably look good in her home. However, one item in particular caught her eye.

Now, in Son Go, Lockseeds were openly available for purchase and Enjutsu bought some for herself for her collection. She only bought the prettiest and rarest ones, which cost a lot. The paperwork she had to fill out was a hassle but that was the law. So, it was quite shocking to see a Lockseed being sold outside of Son Go's territory.

It was even more shocking to see that it was an Energy Lockseed. According to what they managed to learn about Lockseeds, they were ranked according to their power and Energy Lockseeds were S-Class Lockseeds due to the incredible power they could give an Armored War God. They were also quite rare.

Zangetsu-Shin had demonstrated that power during the Anti-Tyrant Alliance and Baron was capable of wielding so much power with his own Energy Lockseed. Gaim was capable of using a standard Lockseed simultaneously with his Energy Lockseed and was an unstoppable force on the battlefield.

The vendor was an odd looking man. He had a pointy nose and dressed in a green coat. On his head was a hat that looked like a black cylinder with a brim around it.

"Ah, I take it you're interested in my wares," the merchant assumed with a grin.

"How much for that Lockseed!?" Enjutsu pointed. Oh, she so wanted to buy it! It was rare, and it would really fit in her collection.

"Oh, this little thing? Well, it's pretty rare and it was very hard for me to get. I doubt you will have enough money to buy it from me," the merchant told her.

"I have enough money! I'm Enjutsu Kouro of the En Clan! Now name your price!" Enjutsu declared. The merchant gave the price, causing Chokun and Enjutsu's smiles to fall.

"That's...that's too much...!" Chokun cried. The man was asking for a fortune.

"Hey, that's business. Rare items like this just aren't cheap," the merchant shrugged.

"How...how about a trade?" Enjutsu offered. It would mean she would lose something she had bought, but the Energy Lockseed was something she wanted so badly.

The merchant blinked then smiled at the offer. "Alright, let's trade."

* * *

After Chokun and Enjutsu had their meal, they were back in their carriage and on their way home.

Chokun's load was made lighter because Enjutsu had traded everything she had bought for the Energy Lockseed. She wasn't about to tell her mistress that she had made a bad deal. She was just relieved that she wasn't going to be carrying anymore packages.

"Oh, this is so going to be the centrepiece of my collection!" Enjutsu smiled wickedly as she admired the Energy Lockseed. It looked like Marika's Peach Energy Lockseed, but it was brown instead of pink.

Their carriage suddenly stopped and Enjutsu asked, "Why did we stop?"

"I'll go check," Chokun said as she stepped out of the carriage. There was a tree blocking the road. "Oh, a tree has fallen in front of us, Miu-sama."

"Then go move it!" Enjutsu demanded.

"You heard her," Chokun instructed the guards accompanying them. They got off their horses to move the tree when they were suddenly shot by arrows. "Oh my!" she gasped. Bandits stepped out of the bushes, carrying bows and arrows. "Oh my!"

"Nanano! What's wrong?" Enjutsu asked.

"Bandits!" Chokun cried as the bandits killed their driver too.

"Alright, hand over your valuables and we may let you live!" the lead bandit demanded.

"We don't have any money!" Chokun told the bandits. Enjutsu had spent all the money they had on them at the marketplace.

"Well..." the bandit leader leered at Chokun. She looked lovely and would definitely make fine company in his bed.

"Hold it!" Enjutsu stepped out of the carriage. "I'm Enjutsu Kouro, and I demand you to stop!"

"Miu-sama! No!" Chokun cried in protest.

"Hey, boss. That means she's Ensho's cousin. Let's kidnap her and hold her for ransom," one of the bandits suggested.

"Heh, good idea. Maybe we can use these ladies after all," the bandit boss grinned as he stroked his chin. "Grab the brat and her servant! We're going to become filthy rich!"

"Hey, lemme go!" Enjutsu struggled as the bandits roughly grabbed her. "Let me go!" Her new Energy Lockseed fell out of her robes and landed at the bandit boss' feet.

"Oh, and what's this?" the bandit boss grinned as he picked it up.

"That's mine! Give it back!" Enjutsu shouted.

"Someone gag the brat. We got what we need," the bandit boss ordered.

"Hey, boss," one of the bandits spoke up as he looked at the sky.

"What is it?" the boss bandit asked, annoyed. The bandit pointed up and everyone looked up to see what it was, only to gawk in shock.

"It's one of those giant Armored War Gods!"

What landed in front of them was a Suika Arms in Yoroi Mode. The bandits froze as they laid their eyes on it. Then, the Suika Arms vanished, only to be replaced with something that Enjutsu was familiar with.

 **[KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!]**

"Haru-niisama!" Enjutsu gasped as Armored War God Knuckle stood before the bandits.

"Alright, let the ladies go and I won't hurt you too badly," Knuckle told them.

"Get him!" the bandit boss ordered. The other bandits just stared at him with an 'are you kidding us?' look. "What are you idiots waiting for?"

"Hey, you're telling them to attack an Armored War God. I think they're the ones being smart here," Knuckle stated.

The bandit boss shouted and charged at Knuckle. That was not a very smart move. Knuckle was fast as he clocked the bandit boss with his fist. It was over in the blink of an eye as the bandit gang boss collapsed in a boneless heap at Knuckle's feet. Knuckle made sure to hold back much of his strength, lest he accidentally shatter the man's skull.

"Who else wants to try?" Knuckle challenged. The bandits saw how easily Knuckle defeated their boss, who was their strongest, and immediately surrendered. They dropped their weapons, got on their knees, and begged for mercy.

Knuckle frowned as he saw the bodies of Enjutsu's escorts and driver. He went to each of the bandits and knocked them out as they each went down with a single punch. He turned towards Enjutsu and Chokun to check on them.

"Haru-niisama! You saved my life!" Enjutsu cried out as she hugged the Ultimate Fist around the waist.

"Are you ladies alright?" Knuckle asked as he looked at the dead guards and driver. "Sorry I wasn't here fast enough."

"You managed to save our lives at least. We are eternally grateful," Chokun bowed.

"Arigato, Haru-niisama!" Enjutsu followed Chokun's example.

"Right, let's take care of things here and bring you ladies home," Knuckle offered.

The bodies of the guards and driver were gathered and laid on top the carriage's roof before he covered them with cloth.

Knuckle elected himself to be the carriage's replacement driver. He would later send for soldiers to pick up the bandits to be dealt with.

Meanwhile, Enjutsu was in deep thought. She would need to repay Knuckle for saving her and Chokun.

* * *

Back in Ensho's city, the bodies of Enjutsu's guards and driver were taken to be buried. Knuckle made good on his word to send soldiers to pick up the bandits he left tied up on the side of the road.

In Ensho's manor, Enjutsu was sitting with Ensho in the latter's sitting room.

"I want to give you this to repay Haru-niisama for saving me and Nanano," Enjutsu said as she handed Ensho a box.

Ensho opened the box and was surprised by what it contained. Ensho took out the item from the box.

It was the Energy Lockseed Enjutsu had acquired. It resembled the Peach Energy Lockseed, but it was brown instead of pink.

"Do you like it, Reiha-neesama?" Enjutsu smiled hopefully.

"How...how did you acquire this?" Ensho asked, surprised.

"As a collector, I travel all over to find rare items. I came across that specific item at a random marketplace. It was quite pricey to say the least," Enjutsu explained.

"Thank you, Miu. Haru-sama would love this," Ensho smiled.

"Well, Haru-niisama has been working hard, so I thought to get him a present, that's all," Enjutsu justified with a pink tint on her cheeks.

"Still, I wish to thank you all the same. It's not often that you would give such a valuable gift to anyone," Ensho smiled. Enjutsu blushed a bit. Well, Haru had come to her rescue. He deserved it.

After Enjutsu and Chokun left to return to their own city, Ensho gave Haru the Energy Lockseed Enjutsu had given her. He was surprised and yet appreciative of the gift as he received it.

Haru hugged her. "Thanks, Reiha-chan. You're the best."

"Well, of course I'm the best, Haru-sama. What else would I be?"

Haru broke the hug and asked, "So, how did you find it for me anyway?"

Ensho bit her lip. She could claim to have gotten it herself, but Haru would probably be able to tell that she was lying. If she tried to lie and he found out, he would be very disappointed in her. Though telling him that it was a gift from Enjutsu would cause his appreciation to shift to her cousin. Maybe, she could stretch the truth a bit?

"Oh, well, Miu was the one who got it at my request," Ensho told him. It wasn't a complete lie. It was Enjutsu who had gotten the Energy Lockseed. The only lie was that Ensho had told her to get it.

"Wow, I have to thank her for it too," Haru smiled.

"No need. I already thanked her on your behalf."

"Well, maybe next time we can do something special for her," Haru suggested.

"I guess that will be fair. The good thing about my cousin is that she's surprisingly easy to buy a gift for," Ensho agreed, referring to Enjutsu's horrible taste. She just needed to come up with a good story for the item she intended to give her as a gift. Really, Ensho could not forget how Enjutsu had tricked her into trading Ryuubi's sword for nothing. Fabric that idiots couldn't see. How humiliating.

* * *

Later, Haru took another moment to admire his new Energy Lockseed. He then went to his desk drawer and pulled it out to reveal a Genesis Core.

"Finally, I can put this thing to good use," Haru smiled. One time, while bandit busting, he came across Kenshin, Hideyoshi and Kayu who were in the To Province at the time. Apparently, there was a crisis there as everyone in Totaku's old home was being oppressed by a new magistrate. The tyrannical magistrate turned out to be Shishi, Totaku's uncle, and he was making everyone miserable.

As this was Totaku's hometown, they decided to confront Shishi. However, he shocked them by revealing that he was Armored War Devil Kagemusha. It was a pretty tough fight as Kagemusha managed to hit them with his arrows no matter how much they tried to dodge.

It was all thanks to teamwork, strategy, and Gridon's Xuanwu Lockseed that they managed to defeat Kagemusha and drive him away from To. With the place liberated and someone new placed in charge afterwards, Haru parted ways with the Dynamic Duo and Kayu before returning to Ensho.

When they defeated Shishi, Gridon had destroyed both his GenesisDriver and Grapefruit Energy Lockseed. However, the only piece that remained intact was the Genesis Core. Without them knowing it, Haru had taken and pocketed the Genesis Core. After all, he had nearly gotten himself killed so he deserved a bit of compensation for all his troubles.

Holding the Genesis Core, he held it side-by-side with his new Energy Lockseed and said only one word to eloquently express how he felt.

"Sweet."

"Oh, Haru-sama~!"

Haru looked to see Ensho standing in the doorway, wearing a sleeping robe. Her shoulders were left exposed and she was wearing some sexy lingerie under the robe.

"Would you please come to bed with me, beloved?" she asked, giving him a smoky look.

Haru's grin widened before he put away both items and left to join Ensho in her bed chamber. Tonight was going to be sweet and topped with a lot more sugar. He just hoped Ensho would last a bit longer this time. She always passed out just when it was getting really good.

* * *

 **Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

 **Darkness Arms:** This Arms is summoned using the Darkness Ringo Lockseed (L.S.-DARK). The user of the Arms is given the ability to transform into a swarm of insects to avoid attacks or to travel quickly between locations. This Arms also equips the user with the Dark Daidaimaru and a Musou Saber. Its general shape is similar to the armor used by Idunn, Mars and Kamuro, but the mask just makes it look sinister.

 **Extra info:** In terms of combat capabilities, Jam possesses skill and power to match or even surpass Gaim in his Kachidoki Arms. She is shown to possess superior agility and reflexes. With her light armor, her mobility is not hindered, allowing her to strike fast and avoid blows. She has also demonstrated the ability to use her Musou Saber in Naginata Mode to deflect rapid gunfire from the DJ Gun. She has also been shown to be able to counter the Kachidoki Charge with only an Au Lait finisher. Whoever (or whatever) she is, Jam has proven to be a deadly combatant and could've killed Gaim if she chose to.

* * *

 **KRC:** OK, are warning bells beginning to ring for you? Just what is Karasu planning exactly? And will she be found out?

And also, Kamen Rider Jam makes her debut in the fic and completely trounces Gaim Kachidoki Arms. Just how much stronger is she? Can she be stopped? Why did she spare Gaim exactly? Guess we'll find out the answers to these questions at some point. You guys can try and guess who Jam is.

So, I did allude to an event that took place when Kurokage and Gridon fought Kagemusha to free Totaku's hometown. Well, it would appear that Haru was also involved and he managed to snatch a piece of gear when nobody was looking. Perhaps I can use this idea to create a Sangokuden Armored War Gods Gaiden. Knuckle, Gridon and Kurokage haven't gotten as much screen time as they should in this fic so a little side story should give them a bigger role for their very own adventure.

Heh, just imagine: " **GRIDON, KUROKAGE & KNUCKLE GAIDEN-THE LIBERATION OF TO!"**

And Knuckle has gained access to the Marron Energy Lockseed. Hell, with the new Marron Energy Lockseed and the Genesis Core, we all know what's coming.

 _ **[JIMBER MARRON! HA-HA!]**_

But perhaps the best news for you guys is that Nise has finally paid for his sins. Executed promptly by Ryugen, he won't be bothering anybody ever again. However, I'm kind of worried about Iori right now. I just hope he doesn't fall towards the dark side like his canon counterpart/predecessor.

 **TFP:** Finally, NISE'S DEAD HA HA HA! Death is the only answer for one who would murder beauties like Sonsaku! We also see that there are more adventures going on behind the scenes, like in To. Will we see a gaiden involving them? Maybe. Who can say?

 **BL92:** Looks like Ryugen popped the weasel's head cleaned off and now he is dead! HOORAY! DEATH TO THE NEASEL! I hope Ryugen doesn't walk to the same path as his predecessor did. Also the real question is, how did Haru obtained the Genesis Core? Oh well, we'll soon find out on the Armored War Gods Gaiden: The Liberation of To. Also looks like there's another Armored War Devil in Ukitsu's group and she means business after defeating Gaim without breaking a sweat even while he's in his powerful Kachidoki Arms. So the other question is, who is she and what's her motive? We may never know until Season 6 of the Armored War Gods Saga starts in the future.


	14. Bacho's Homecoming

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **KRC:** I apologize for the delay. I've been focusing on my studies and also needed to revise this chapter constantly. I love writing, and because I love it, I wanna get it just right. Also, I owe you fans for staying with me all this you guys or anyone you know are interested to discuss about the Armored War Gods Saga, then head on over to my forum, "Kamen Rider Chrome's Guild". There is a thread exclusively for the Armored War Gods Saga where we discuss the fic. Also, there might be some spoilers, so if you don't want to be spoiled, be careful unless you wanted to see it for the fun of it. Anyway, that's it for the promotion of my forum.

BTW, I would like to give thanks to my beta reader, Busterleader92. He's been a good friend while supporting this series by helping and becoming my beta reader. Even minor corrections are important since I've missed stuff in the past.

I have been accused at some point that I write a lot of filler. It makes me wonder if it's so wrong? Well, it depends on the type of filler, but I think that some fillers are good ways for some character development and interaction, even if they don't seem to contribute so much to the story. So, here's another 'filler' chapter. If you hate/love it, please do comment in the reviews. Now, on with the show.

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Age of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

 **Chapter 13: Bacho's Homecoming**

It was late at night, after Nagata managed to rescue Kanu. However, not all was well.

Nagata couldn't sleep.

He kept thinking about the fight with Jam, of how one-sided it was and how she easily dominated the fight before she finally defeated him. He threw everything he had at her, but she still managed to beat him and come out of the fight completely unscathed. What disturbed him was not the manner of his defeat. He expected that someday he would face an opponent that even he could not take down alone. What really disturbed him was the question she left him with before she vanished.

" _ **Can you really save anyone when you're so weak?"**_

The question echoed in his mind, repeatedly, when he closed his eyes to try and get some sleep. He could not stop thinking about the question. The answer was supposed to be simple, but that was easier said than done.

Was he really so weak that he couldn't really save anyone? He had saved people before, had he not? He managed to save Kanu, didn't he? But then he recalled that Jam had only spared him and Kanu on a whim. She could've gone back to kill Kanu while he was down, but chose not to. She hadn't fled because he managed to drive her off. She simply walked away because she lost interest in the fight.

He then remembered the fire of Rakuyo, and how he could not save anyone then. When they finally reached the city, it was already too late. The fire had killed everyone in their homes. All the exits were sealed and they could not get away. They died either because of smoke inhalation, or because they were being burned alive.

Many men, women and children died in that fire, and he could not save even one. That day had left its mark, scarring him emotionally.

Nagata still couldn't sleep, so he decided to take a walk to clear his head. As he stepped out of his bedroom, he found Ryofu standing guard by his door.

"Don't you ever sleep at night?" Nagata asked Ryofu. She took her job as his bodyguard very seriously. He was worried that she might be overworking herself.

"I took a nap earlier, so I can stay awake a bit longer," she answered before she yawned. He blushed. Ryofu had a talent to be amazingly cute as she ate, but the sight of her yawning was even cuter.

Nagata wasn't blind. He noticed that the girls in his faction were all beautiful. Komei and Chouhi, who were starting to enter their teen years, were also adorable and would no doubt grow up to become beautiful women as well. It wasn't just their looks that were attractive, but their personalities as well.

Kanu could be serious during 'business hours' as she behaved as a general should. Whenever she gave orders, people listened. Whenever she led, people followed. In private, Kanu was a woman. She used to deny this as she believed that being a 'woman' was the same as being 'weak', but he managed to change her mind and help her see that being a 'woman' could also be the same as being 'strong'. She was beautiful too, and it wasn't just because of her long and lustrous black hair. She was confident, strong, and he felt he could do anything with her at his side, supporting him.

Kanu was his first girlfriend, and his first kiss as well. He also lost his virginity to her. She was special to him and he nearly lost her...because of his own weakness.

Chouhi was adorable and was like a little sister to him. Her presence could always cheer him up whenever he felt down. She was also brave, and would not back down from a challenge. However, she would do well to think things through in the future. As a general as well, she had men to lead and they followed her example. She could not afford to be reckless.

Komei was another girl that he saw as a little sister and Chouhi's opposite. While Chouhi was wild and excitable, Komei was calm and mature with scholarly wisdom. She was his strategist after all, and while she could not physically fight, her strength was in her intelligence so she could still contribute to the battle by formulating strategies that could turn the tide of battle. Her knowledge was also helpful as she taught him to become a better ruler. Of course, she had a hobby of reading mature erotic literature, but he really shouldn't judge her for having guilty pleasures.

Chou'un came to mind next. She would tease him every so often and playfully flirt with him. She had raw sexuality and always managed to make men look her way without even trying. She was confident in both her looks and fighting abilities. This was the reason why she was so adept in gathering information. She just needed to ask the right questions in the right way to get the answers she needed. She always had something interesting to report when she returned.

Bacho was also strong and honorable. Every action she committed was to honor her family. She upheld a standard that she emulated from her father. He was an honorable man as well, who died because of an error of judgment. She tried to avenge him because she believed that Sousou was responsible for his death. But Sousou respected Bato and even if she had not caused his death, she was willing to become a scapegoat so that he could die with honor. Bacho was also stubborn and headstrong, but maybe that was good for her. She would never give up in the face of a fight.

Bacho's cousin, Batai, was also cute. She may not have Bacho's figure just yet, but she was starting to fill out in all the right places. Unlike Bacho, who was serious during training and while performing her duties, Batai was an undisciplined spitfire with a wit and a mind for pranks just like Chouhi.

Ryuubi came to mind next as well. While she was a bit of a fangirl around him, that over the top admiration had simmered down to the point that they could be in the same room with each other and have a normal conversation without her freaking out. He almost had trouble believing he had any fangirls until she showed up. As she was the legendary Ryuubi Gentoku, he was grooming her with Komei's help to become his replacement. He helped her to become a better fighter and leader while Komei helped her to be a better thinker.

Ryuubi's own bodyguard, Gien, was quite a looker too. She might be a tomboy, but she was still beautiful with a figure that was still feminine but also filled with strong muscles. The single white streak that contrasted with the rest of her short dark hair was also an attractive trait. She was loyal to Ryuubi, but he noticed that she was also intimate with Ryuubi. Perhaps she had a crush on Ryuubi?

Iori's wife was a beauty as well, and a mature one at that, but it would be best not to think of her in that way. His best friend, Iori, would not appreciate it. He really didn't want to risk angering the marksman.

Little Riri could also potentially grow up into a curvy and busty beauty like her mother. He tried not to think about how sexy Riri would look once she was all grown up. He didn't want to end up being shot at by both Riri's parents.

And now there was Ryofu Hosen, the girl standing in front of him. According to the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Ryofu Hosen was infamous for betraying the lords he served under. This Ryofu Hosen, however, was not at all like the treacherous military general he had learnt about. This Ryofu was loyal to her lords and comrades, loved animals, had a huge appetite, and also beautiful. Her tanned skin, her trim figure, and not to mention overall appearance would make her very popular in his school. Of course, what put people off was her expression. She rarely smiled. Her strength was also another factor. She was so strong that she was believed to be a monster.

Nagata just saw her as a girl, a misunderstood girl with a big heart. A girl who swore her allegiance to him and elected herself to become his personal bodyguard.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Ryofu asked.

"Can't sleep. I need to take a walk and clear my head," he told her.

"Would you like some company?" she asked. He was about to deny her, but perhaps he could use some company. He needed someone to talk to anyway and really didn't feel like waking anyone else up.

"Sure," he accepted and they began to walk together. Neither of them was aware of Karasu's figure as she stood down the hallway, watching them go. Her eyes glowed red as she watched before she stepped back and vanished into the darkness.

* * *

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Nagata asked as he gazed up at the stars while they lay on the grass in the garden together. His head rested on his hands as he relaxed. Ryofu's own hands were rested on her stomach as her Heaven Piercer lay next to her. The midnight dew felt cool on their backs, the cool autumn air was comforting, and it was a beautiful night to stargaze. It was rare for him to see stars so bright in the big city where he came from. The big city lights just got in the way.

"Yes," she answered.

"Thank you for keeping me company, Ren. It gets pretty lonely when you're taking a walk at night on your own," he told her.

"What's wrong?" Ryofu asked, turning her head to the side to look at him. Since he couldn't sleep, it was obvious that something was troubling him. Ryofu was aware that she wasn't very intelligent, but she was still pretty observant. She got it from years of experience from caring for her pets.

"Ren, do you think I'm weak?" Nagata asked. Ryofu was surprised by the question. She didn't know or understand why he would ask such a question. Hadn't he already proved that he wasn't weak?

"No," she answered sincerely. "Why do you ask?"

"I still can't get over what happened," Nagata confessed.

"But you managed to save Aisha," said Ryofu. She had waited for his return, right at the spot, with her dogs. When she saw him come back with Kanu, she was happy, and he was happy that he managed to save her in time.

"But a lot of our men still died. If I was there, I could've stopped it. And I got beaten, badly. It was like she was one or two steps ahead of me and knew exactly what I was going to do. Whenever I thought I had her on the ropes, she turned the tables and I was the one who was forced on the defensive. She even cut my DJ Gun in half! She broke my strongest weapon! That's never happened before."

" _ **Can you really save anyone when you're so weak?"**_

There it was again, Jam's question. It was like an earworm. It would repeat constantly, preventing him from relaxing.

Ryofu gently put her arms around him before she pulled him towards her. He didn't resist as she pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss. After breaking the soft kiss, she embraced him, pressing the side of his head against her soft pillowy breasts. Then she gently ran her hand through his hair as she tried to comfort him. This was how she treated her animals (and Chinkyuu) whenever they felt distressed. It always calmed them down and she hoped it worked well on Nagata.

Kisses, however, she reserved for Nagata. She found out she liked kissing him but didn't do it too often or in front of anyone else.

"Ren, what are you doing?" he asked, blushing from the earlier kiss and now due to her embrace. With her Herculean strength, she could crush him, but she knew when to hold back to gently embrace him.

"It's alright. Everything will be alright," Ryofu whispered reassuringly as she hugged him to comfort him. She blushed, but was glad he didn't see it.

None of them noticed as a crow was watching them from afar like a hawk with its eerie, glowing red eyes. It wasn't any old crow but Karasu's pet crow Poe, which was seen several times perched on her shoulder. They had a very special connection, all thanks to her mask.

Up in her room, Karasu was wearing her mask, and she could see everything Poe was seeing. She gritted her teeth and crossed the room to pull out her desk drawer, revealing a set of ragdolls that looked like the members of the Shoku Faction. The ones that looked like the female members showed signs of being damaged and repaired, repeatedly. Even the ones she made to resemble Chouhi and Komei.

While Chouhi and Komei were not really a threat to her, in her own twisted logic they were all an obstacle. They were the reason Nagata decided to stay in this world. They were the ones keeping him here in this world, away from her, and she hated them for it.

She took out the doll that looked like Ryofu, slammed the drawer shut and repeatedly stabbed the doll on top of her desk with a dagger.

" _He's mine! He's mine! He's mine! He's mine!_ "

She continued to stab the doll until stuffing came out of the holes she made. Once she finished venting, she picked up a doll that resembled Nagata right off her desk and embraced it like it's her baby.

" _You're mine...all mine and only mine._ "

Hugging her Nagata doll, she went to her closet and pulled out a familiar white coat. It was one of Nagata's haori, which she had secretly acquired from his closet. She held it up to her nose and gave it a whiff. Oh, his scent was still all over it and she moaned in pleasure as her cheeks flushed. She looked at her doll and kissed it before she lay down on her bed, hugging both the doll and coat to her.

Thanks to Ryofu, Nagata was able to calm down enough to go back to bed. She offered to sleep with him if it would help, but he, with a blush, politely declined. She really need not trouble herself. However, she would always cherish the time he allowed her to comfort him.

* * *

Days later, Bacho stood in front of Nagata's office and took a deep breath. This was something she needed to do.

"This isn't anything too big. I'm just asking him for some time off to let me go back to my village for a bit. Nothing wrong with that." She raised her fist and tapped her knuckles against the door.

"Come in," Nagata answered from inside his office. Bacho pushed the door open and entered. She could see that he was pretty busy. Up on a wall were pictures of the Armored War Devils and also the symbol of the RinJyuKen Akugata. Nagata had been busy trying to figure out what their ultimate goal was.

While many suggested it might be the Seal of Heaven, he suspected that they might be after something much bigger.

A new picture was added on the wall. It was a picture of Jam, the Armored War Devil Nagata had encountered in Helheim Forest when he went to rescue Kanu.

He greeted Bacho with a smile, "Oh, Sui. Did you need something?"

Everytime she saw that smile, it always made her feel warm. He just looked so good whenever he worked, whenever he trained, whenever he fought, whenever he cooked and...

' _Stop that! Focus, Bacho! Focus!_ ' she yelled mentally to herself. She shouldn't be thinking about him like _that_. It was inappropriate.

"It's the anniversary of my father's death soon and I wanted to ask your permission if I could go back to my hometown to visit," Bacho requested.

"Sure," he answered immediately, causing her to blink.

"That's it?" she asked. That was way too simple, but then she remembered who her leader was. He was caring, kind, compassionate and sympathetic, so he could understand why this was important.

"Well, this is an important day for you, and you do need to pay your respects," he replied.

"Thank you."

"But, there's just one thing."

"What is it?" Did he have some kind of condition?

"Do you mind if I came along to pay my respects too?"

"You mean, you'll go _with_ me?"

"Well, I haven't really been in your village, plus I want to pay my respects to the guy who trained you. You have been helping me a lot, and I thought this would be a great way for me to get to know you a bit better," he reasoned. "It's no trouble, is it?"

"Oh, it's no trouble! You can come with me!" she allowed.

"Great!" Nagata smiled.

"But what about your work?" Bacho pointed to the stacks of paper Nagata had on his desk. He groaned at the paperwork, the bane of his existence. If there was one enemy he was reluctant to face, it was the dreaded paperwork.

"Honestly, I need a break from all this paperwork. So, when do we leave?"

"Actually, I was going to head out today and just came here to ask for your permission," she said.

"Kind of short notice, don't you think?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Sorry."

"Well, just let me file these documents first and I'll be right with you."

While it was partially true that Nagata wanted to meet the rest of Bacho's family, he was using this as a chance to get away for a bit to clear his mind. He was still troubled by his encounter with Jam. His talk with Ryofu helped a bit, but he was still having trouble getting over it and needed a vacation.

* * *

Later, Nagata, Batai and Bacho stood at the front gate with their horses as they were being seen off by their friends.

"Do you not need me to come with you?" Ryofu asked. As his bodyguard, her job was to protect him.

"Don't worry, Ren. I got Sui and Tanpopo," Nagata smiled reassuringly. She nodded as she agreed with that reasoning. Bacho was a skilled fighter and would protect Nagata.

"You can count on me to look out for Nagata-sama," Bacho proudly claimed.

"And don't forget me," Batai added confidently.

"Hope he isn't the one to take care of _you_ ," Karasu muttered. She didn't like the idea of letting Nagata go off on his own with the two girls accompanying him. In fact, she wanted to come along too. Glaring at Bacho and Batai, she decided that two dolls with their image were going to have a date with her blade later.

Bacho locked eyes with Kanu. "Aisha, are you alright with this?"

"You wish to pay your respects. Who am I to deny you?" Kanu replied. Bacho thought Kanu would have a problem with Nagata going off with her. They were lovers, after all.

"Aisha, we'll be back as soon as we can," Nagata reassured his girlfriend.

"Remember, you still have a lot of work to do once you return," she reminded. Nagata sighed. Oh, she would always remind him that he had work to do.

Nagata kissed her and Karasu glared at the lip contact before the two broke apart. Kanu's doll was going to be reacquainted with her sword along with Bacho and Batai's dolls.

"Nagata-sama, Sui, Tanpopo, have a safe journey," smiled Ryuubi.

"We will," Nagata promised as he, Batai and Bacho mounted their horses before they set off for Bacho's hometown.

Poe was on Karasu's shoulder, and she whispered to her pet, "Follow them." Poe obeyed and took off after the departing trio on horseback.

"Where is your crow going, Idunn-neechan?" Chouhi asked curiously when she saw Poe fly away.

"Who knows? He just comes and goes whenever he pleases," Karasu lied. She had sent Poe to keep an eye on Nagata.

* * *

After several hours of travel, the three decided to stop at a town for something to eat. They entered the restaurant with waitresses dressed as maids. He could only chuckle as he saw this.

"What's so funny, Nagata-sama?" Bacho asked.

"Well, this just brings back memories. I'm just reminded of how Aisha and I had to work in these places to pay for our traveling expenses," Nagata answered.

"Ah, Aisha had to work as a waitress," Bacho assumed.

"Yes, and I was cooking in the kitchen," Nagata added.

"I bet she didn't like that," Bacho commented. Kanu saw Nagata as the Messenger of Heaven and would consider such a job to be beneath him.

"She told me that as her 'lord' I shouldn't bother with such trivial tasks. Of course, my mom always taught me to pull my own weight," replied Nagata.

"Aisha can never say no to you, can she? And your mom sounds like a wise woman," Bacho remarked.

"Yes, she is," Nagata agreed as the three of them grabbed a table and sat down together. A waitress came to take their orders. Bacho looked around the restaurant and noticed that there were couples at each table. Some tables were occupied by single men and some of them were looking at them.

Actually, it was like they were glaring at Nagata specifically.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" Bacho muttered as she wondered about the attention they were getting. Was someone planning to do something to Nagata? She couldn't let that happen. She gave her word that she and Batai would protect him.

"Sui, are you OK?" Nagata asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just fine," Bacho reassured him.

Nagata pointed out, "Because you've been looking around the room."

Bacho replied, "Well, a lot of the customers are looking at us. Why do you think that is?"

"Maybe they just recognize us. We are pretty well known," Nagata suggested.

"Or maybe because they're just jealous that Nagata-sama is having a meal with two pretty girls," Batai offered jokingly.

"Tanpopo!" Bacho cried out in embarrassment with a crimson blush across her cheeks.

"She's not wrong," Nagata agreed with Batai.

Bacho's blush deepened. "You think I'm pretty? No way! I'm just so plain and there's nothing attractive about me!"

"Don't sell yourself short, Sui. You're very pretty. Not just that, you're strong, dependable and a good friend," Nagata complimented. That just intensified Bacho's blushing even further.

Batai grinned as she looked back and forth between them. She had an idea of hooking up her cousin with her lord. While he was in a relationship with Kanu, that didn't mean Bacho didn't stand a chance. Her cousin might see herself as plain and unattractive, but in their hometown she was one of the most sought after girls. She even had admirers among the men of Touka Village.

"Here are your orders," the waitress said as she came with their orders.

"YES!" Bacho shouted and she accidently knocked their orders into the air. Batai was lucky to catch one of them, but the other two landed comically, with one of the plates landing face down on the table and the other landing on Nagata's head, covering his head in food.

"Ah, Nagata-sama! I'm so sorry!" Bacho apologized as she freaked out over what she had caused by accident.

"It's fine, it's fine," Nagata sighed. "I just need to clean up, that's all."

Batai facepalmed but giggled at the sight of Bacho trying to help Nagata clean up with a napkin. Her cousin was just so awkward when it came to boys.

* * *

After their meal, they continued on their journey. Fortunately, Nagata was able to wash his hair. The waitresses even offered to help him with that but he told them he could handle it. Miraculously, his clothes were not stained.

As they rode alongside each other, Bacho hung her head in embarrassment.

"What's wrong, Sui? You're being awfully quiet," Nagata commented. "Is this about what happened at the restaurant? You don't need to worry about that. It was an accident."

"My apologies, Nagata-sama. It's just...I'm so rough, clumsy, and I'm not good at anything except fighting," she responded.

"Sui..."

"I mean I'm not as beautiful as Touka or Aisha! Even Sei has sex appeal! I mean, look at me! I'm just a dumb musclehead!"

"Sui!" Nagata barked.

"Hai!?" she jumped.

"Sui, I order you not to put yourself down like that," he commanded.

"I..."

"Look, if you worry yourself by comparing yourself to others, then you won't be happy at all. Everyone is different. Besides, you have your own charm as well."

"My own... _charm_?" Bacho questioned. She blushed and she let out a cry before she ran off ahead on her horse.

"Sui, wait! Was it something I said?" Nagata called as he snapped the reins and went after her. Batai followed. Oh, why did her cousin have to be so shy?

* * *

At sundown, Nagata, Batai and Bacho stopped for the night and made camp. However, Bacho couldn't sleep. She just looked at her sleeping lord and sighed. Her heart was still racing and she couldn't calm down. Nagata's comments about her looks had gotten to her.

"He thinks I'm cute..." she whispered. The flap of the tent was pushed aside to reveal Batai. Since they made camp in a clearing in the middle of the woods, they decided to take turns standing guard over their campsite.

"Sui-neesan, are you awake? It's your turn," Batai whispered. Bacho and Batai worked in rotation. Every two hours they would switch. Nagata wanted to help stand guard as well, but Bacho and Batai insisted he take his rest.

Bacho looked to Nagata before she exited the tent. She sat down by the campfire to keep herself warm.

Batai sat down next to Bacho, causing the latter to ask, "You should go to sleep. I'll wake you up for the next watch."

"Be honest, you like Nagata-sama, don't you?" Batai asked. Bacho was caught off guard by the question but was able to play it cool.

"I admire him..." Bacho confessed.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Batai frowned.

"Just go to sleep, Tanpopo," Bacho frowned as she turned away. Batai rolled her eyes and decided to go to sleep. But this was not over. Batai was well aware that her cousin had a crush on their lord. She just wished Bacho was more honest with herself.

Batai initially believed that Bacho had a crush on Iori, but that was proven false. She just respected the Demon Dragon but what she felt for Nagata was different. It was more than a master-servant relationship and more than just friendship.

Now how was she going to play this to her advantage?

* * *

"We're here. Welcome to my village," Bacho said to Nagata.

"Finally..." Nagata sighed in relief as they finally arrived in Ryoushou where Bacho's hometown was located. At Bacho's insistence, Nagata once had a meeting with the chief when Bacho brought him from Ryoushou as he wanted to meet with the Blue King personally.

Originally, Ryoushou was once part of the imperial territories. However, ever since the fall of the imperial government, their magistrate fled, taking all the guards with him. While Bato, Bacho's father, had trained many warriors to protect the village, they were still left exposed to many dangers.

Nagata offered his protection and Ryoushou became part of Shoku. Nagata had an outpost built nearby and soldiers were sent as guards for the village.

When they arrived, the guards instantly recognized Bacho, Batai and Nagata, allowing them entry. As they entered the village, leading their horses along, they were greeted by the villagers. It would seem that Bacho's family was quite honored here.

"You're like a celebrity here," Nagata observed.

"Well, it's not always that someone from this village ends up serving a famous lord," Bacho replied. "Oh, here's my house right here." They reached Bacho's house and tied their horses' reins to poles set out for their rides. Bacho's house was pretty big with a large yard. It looked perfect for a large family. The yard was likely used for training.

"I'm home!" Bacho called and soon enough Nagata heard the sound of footsteps as two girls came out to greet them.

One of the girls was dressed in a pink version of Bacho's outfit and had wavier hair compared to her eldest sister. Her hair was strawberry blonde and put up in a ponytail. She was also much bustier in comparison and wore a cravat.

The other girl was slender, wearing a sky blue version of Bacho's outfit and with a pink necktie. She also had straight long hair tied into a ponytail at the base of her skull with a long ahoge on top.

"Nee-chan!" the busty girl in pink hugged Bacho. "You're back!"

"I've missed you too, So-chan," Bacho smiled as she returned the hug.

"It's been a while, Aneue," the slender girl added.

"Now, don't be so cold. Come here and hug your big sis too," Bacho smiled. The slender girl rolled her eyes but hugged her big sister anyway. Nagata smiled as he watched. The sight of Bacho and her sisters greeting each other so fondly made him miss his own family, but he was happy to see the Ba Family reunion.

"Hi, Ruo-neesan. So-neesan," Batai greeted her two other cousins.

"Ah, Tanpopo," the slender girl said. "I hope you've been behaving yourself and haven't been causing Aneue any trouble."

"Hey, I'm a military commander in the Shoku Army now! I'm not a little kid anymore!" Batai boasted.

"We'll see about that," the slender girl remarked before she noticed that Batai and Bacho had not come alone. There was a young man accompanying them. She gave him a suspicious look. "And who are you supposed to be?"

Bacho noticed the way her little sister was staring at her lord and frowned in disapproval. "Don't be rude, Ruo," scolded Bacho.

"I apologize, Aneue. I was just wondering who this is." 'Ruo' pointed to Nagata.

"This is my lord, Gaim-sama."

The busty girl in pink gasped. " _THE_ GAIM-SAMA!?" she exclaimed in shock as she put her hands to her cheeks. "OH MY GOODNESS!"

"Calm down, Sou," chided 'Ruo', but she was just as surprised as her sister. She just did a better job at hiding it.

"But this is Gaim-sama! The Ultimate Sword himself!" the busty girl in pink pointed excitedly.

"Konnichiwa," Nagata greeted as he bowed, unperturbed by the reaction. He had already gotten used to such attention by now.

"Hi, I am Batetsu (Sou), the youngest!" the busty girl in pink happily introduced herself as she approached him. "Is it true? Are you _really_ Armored War God of the Ultimate Sword, Gaim-sama?"

"That's what they call me," Nagata confirmed.

"Sugoi!"

"Call me Bakyu," the slender sister, Bakyu (Ruo), introduced herself. Unlike her little sister Batetsu, she was a bit skeptical of Bacho's claim. According to the stories she had heard, Armored War Gods were supposed to be mighty warriors on the battlefield. The man her eldest sister had brought didn't seem like someone worthy to carry the title Armored War God.

But perhaps she was judging him too early. They had only just met.

"Would you like to come inside, Gaim-sama?" Bacho asked.

"I wouldn't want to impose," he politely responded.

"It's no trouble, and you also need to rest after such a long journey."

"I'll prepare the tea!" Batetsu offered with a smile as she headed inside. Oh, she so wanted to hear more stories about the Armored War Gods.

As they entered Bacho's home for some tea and so she could catch up with her sisters, they didn't realize that they were being watched.

Karasu's pet crow, Poe, stood atop the roof of the house opposite of theirs and he was watching them with red eyes. Once they entered the home together, Poe flew down towards the window to get a better look.

Nagata sat down with the Ba Family in the dining room with cups of tea in front of them. Bakyu was tenting her fingers in front of her as she examined Nagata. Like Batetsu, along with every other person in China, Bakyu had heard the stories of the Armored War Gods and their magnificent feats. However, she remained skeptical. From the way her eldest sister described him, he was supposed to be some kind of divine warrior with incredible power. Bakyu saw the swords he carried and noted his warrior-like presence, but she still found such claims doubtful. She didn't believe her eldest sister was a liar, only that she might be exaggerating. How could this man before her defeat monsters with his swords alone? Unlike Batetsu, who admired the Armored War Gods and believed everything she heard about them, Bakyu wasn't as gullible. She wouldn't believe anything without a shred of evidence.

"So, Gaim-dono," started Bakyu and Nagata turned to her. "Aneue says that you rule your own kingdom, is that true?"

"Well, yeah, but it wasn't really my choice," Nagata replied.

"Not your choice?" Bakyu cocked an eyebrow. She found that hard to believe. Everyone and anyone in this world would desire positions of power. It was human nature.

"The people elected to put me in charge when they needed a leader, and I really couldn't refuse them. It's funny, actually. I never really saw myself as a leader before I was put in that position," Nagata replied.

"Most people would love that kind of power," she pointed out.

"There is power, but with great power comes great responsibility. I'm not just ruling a kingdom, I'm running it and protecting it. Fortunately, I'm not alone. I have capable friends like Sui and Tanpopo to help me," Nagata said with a smile.

Bakyu blinked at this, surprised. Bacho and Batai would not have allowed Nagata to use their true names if they didn't deem him worthy. Somehow, he had earned the right to call them by their true names. To give someone permission to call you by your true name, was showing that they shared a close bond. Like a family.

"Tell us, Gaim-sama! What can you do? Can you really fly? Can you really shoot lightning out of your eyes? Are you really as strong as 100,000 men?" Batetsu asked excitedly. Nagata couldn't help but be reminded of Ryuubi when they first met. She had mellowed out since then after getting to know him, but she had some moments where she went all fangirl over him.

"Shoot lightning out of my eyes?" Nagata repeated in disbelief. He had heard nearly all the rumors about the Armored War Gods, but that was a new one. "I can't really do something like that. But I can fly thanks to my special equipment. As for being as strong as 100,000 men, I'm not so sure about that," he answered.

But it might just be true. Kamen Riders were far stronger than normal humans. Their armor enhanced their natural strength and Nagata had gotten a few power-ups and upgrades since the first day he ended up in this world.

"Well, Nee-chan has told us a lot about you! You're a legend and I can't believe you're here!" said Batetsu.

"I wouldn't call myself a legend..." Nagata hesitantly replied.

"But you saved China! I heard how you defeat the enemy at the Siege of Korou Fortress and how you drive them away at the Battle for Rakuyo!" said Batetsu. Nagata's smile fell as Bacho and Batai grimaced when Batetsu mentioned Rakuyo. It had not been a good day for any of them, especially for Nagata.

Nagata took a deep breath and said, "It wasn't like I did it all on my own. I had friends to help me fight. I couldn't have defeated the enemy without warriors like your sister and cousin."

"So, you're a swordsman, right?" Bakyu asked, pointing to his twin katana. Nagata was glad for the change of subject.

"Since I was a child, I've been trained in the art of the sword," Nagata answered, glad for the change of subject. He really didn't want to talk about Rakuyo.

"How good are you?" Bakyu questioned.

"Gaim-sama's the mightiest swordsman in Shoku, peerless even," Bacho boasted.

"I wouldn't call myself the mightiest," Nagata modestly replied. "I just had to be as skilled as I can so I can fight alongside everyone. I wouldn't want you to fight by yourselves without me leading you. It just wouldn't be right."

Bakyu was impressed. Unlike Sousou and Sonsaku, who were warlords, most nobles and lords would prefer to stay at a safe distance as their soldiers and generals fought on their behalf. It was rare for a lord to fight on the frontlines.

"There's another thing Aneue mentioned in her letters about you. She claims you can cook," Bakyu stated. From the tone of her voice, she sounded like she didn't believe it. Lords and rulers had servants to cook for them.

"Besides my swordsmanship, I was trained by my parents to be a cook as well," Nagata confirmed.

Bakyu challenged, "Prove it."

Bacho scolded, aghast, "Ruo, you can't just challenge Gaim-sama like that! He's our guest!"

"It's OK, Sui. I think I will accept the challenge," Nagata said confidently.

"But you're our guest, Gaim-sama!" Bacho argued.

"Sorry, Sui. But I can't let my cooking skills be questioned. It's a matter of honor. You understand that," Nagata replied. Bacho sighed and conceded. If there was one thing that Nagata was as proud of as his swordsmanship, it was his cooking skills, and he wasn't one to back down from a cooking challenge.

"Allow me to show you to our kitchen," Bakyu offered.

"Is this really alright?" Batetsu questioned Batai.

"It's fine. When it comes to cooking, Gaim-sama's one of the best," Batai assured.

* * *

In the kitchen, Bakyu observed as Nagata took out a sheathed kitchen knife from his coat. As he drew it out of its wooden scabbard, she noticed how well-maintained the blade was. This was something he had made by a blacksmith. It was as sharp as a blade and Nagata's main weapon as a cook.

Nagata scanned the kitchen and looked at what he had to work with. Ideas of what to make came to him before he went to work.

He first cleaned the rice before he cooked it in a pot, and then went to prepare the rest of the ingredients. Bakyu watched as he chopped the green onions into fine pieces before placing them in a bowl. He then cracked open two eggs and stirred the liquid in a bowl, adding seasoning for flavor.

He went back to check on the rice to see if it was cooked. When he saw that it was ready, he went to work on the beef which he cut into thin slices. Earlier, he had made the sauce the beef would simmer in, but first he needed to prepare the beef. He dipped the beef in egg and coated the beef in flour before deep frying the beef in hot oil. He waited until they were golden brown. Meanwhile, the sauce was already heating up. When he saw it was ready, he put the fried beef slices into the sauce and left them to simmer. He then started on the rice.

Bakyu watched as Nagata's preparation was systematic and not the work of an amateur. It also smelled delicious. Batetsu, Batai and Bacho's mouths watered as the delicious aroma reached their noses.

Nagata put the rice in a wok before adding the egg. That was when he used the spatula to coat the rice with the egg liquid, making sure to coat every grain. He needed to be careful. The beauty of golden fried rice was in presentation as each grain was equally coated. He added the green onions and once it was ready he put the rice onto a plate. Finally, the beef had finished simmering in the sauce. Picking up the beef slices, he placed them upon the golden fried rice, arranging the slices to look like the petals of a flower.

"And done!" Nagata dusted off his hands. "Golden fried rice with fried beef slices."

They returned to the dining room and he served each of the Ba Sisters and Batai a bowl of golden fried rice, also making sure they each got a couple of beef slices. Batai and Bacho immediately helped themselves and dug right in, showing no hesitation at all.

Bakyu picked up her bowl and studied it. It looked good and smelled good. Before she could take a bite, she heard a gasp from Batetsu.

"This...this is...this is..." Batetsu's eyes sparkled, " _UMMAI_ ~! This is the best fried rice I've ever tasted!" Batetsu confessed. She had helped herself to the food, and judging from her reaction it was extremely delicious.

Eyes narrowed as she studied the dish, Bakyu took a bite of the rice and her eyes widened. She then took a bite of the beef.

' _The rice has been coated with the egg to look like beads of gold, and the beef is still crispy, tender and juicy even though it was left to boil in the sauce,_ ' Bakyu thought in amazement. ' _And the flavor of the beef has not been compromised or overpowered by the sauce. They mix well, complementing each other. It's...it truly is..._ '

" _Ummai_ ~!" uttered Bakyu blissfully. Without realizing it, she had finished her bowl.

"And I made another true believer," Nagata grinned.

"Seconds, please!" Bakyu, Batetsu, Batai and Bacho requested loudly.

"Plenty for everyone. Now, let's just enjoy the food, OK?"

"You know, Gaim-sama's cooking is so good, Sousou was impressed," Batai stated.

"Sousou!?" cried out Batetsu and Bakyu in shock. A long time ago, like Bacho, the sisters had hated Sousou when they believed her to be the cause of their father's death. However, once Bacho told them the truth, they gradually stopped hating her. Of course, Bakyu denied the fact that her honorable father had died in such a dishonorable way, but she learnt to accept it. She also respected Sousou a little. She had to be so strong if she was willing to take the blame for his death to preserve his honor.

"Yeah, she was so impressed that she wanted to take me back home with her and make me her personal chef," Nagata answered. He had a feeling that Sousou wasn't just going to give up even after he told her no. She was persistent. Maybe that was why Mitsuki was so loyal to her.

Batetsu was impressed, while Bakyu wondered how good a cook Nagata had to be to impress someone like Sousou who was used to high class cuisine.

"Of course I said no. I've got other responsibilities and cooking is more of a hobby for me," Nagata added.

"I was led to believe that you were a swordsman," Bakyu commented.

"A swordsman, cook and governor. I'm more than just a one-trick pony," Nagata smiled as he sipped his tea. "But why don't we talk about you and your family. Sui's told me a lot about your family and I'm so glad to be finally meeting her two younger sisters."

"And Aneue has told us a lot about you in her letters," Bakyu replied.

"She just never mentioned how handsome you were," Batetsu added.

" _Sou_!?" exclaimed Bacho in embarrassment.

"Come on, Sui-neechan! You have to admit your lord is handsome! He's so cute and easy on the eyes!" Batetsu fluttered her eyelids at Nagata.

"Please, show some respect," Bacho scolded.

"It's OK, Sui. She's just making an observation," replied Nagata as he took another sip of tea.

"We'll be visiting Otousan's grave later. Would you like to come with us, Gaim-sama?" asked Batetsu.

"Are you sure? I did plan to come and pay my respects, but I don't think I could impose on a private family gathering," he responded uncertainly.

"I usually wouldn't allow any outsiders to join us, but since you've made us this delicious meal, we should extend a warm hand of hospitality towards you and allow you to join us," said Bakyu.

"I see. I'm honored," Nagata smiled. "Now, why don't we finish this meal so we can get going? I saved a bowl to offer at your father's grave."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jam had arrived in Ryoushou and was watching Bacho's village from afar. While her helmet masked her true visage, she was glaring at the village with absolute loathing. To her, it was a blight that needed to be taken off the map. Flanking her was a pair of Rinrinshi with identical mole ornaments on their foreheads.

" **Destroy the village** ," Jam ordered the two Rinrinshi before she dissolved into insects and vanished.

"You heard her. Let's go, Aibou," said one of the Rinrinshi eagerly.

"OK, Aniki!" responded the other Rinrinshi excitedly.

With a small army of Rinshi, the two Rinrinshi walked towards the village. There was no need to rush. Sometimes, the best thing to do was to slow down and savor the moment.

* * *

Later, the Ba Family, together with Nagata, visited Bato's grave. The girls left offerings and also prayers to their departed father. Nagata observed, standing a distance away out of respect as this was a private family moment.

He learnt that they had lost their mother a long time ago, so their father had to raise them all by himself. The life of a single parent was hard, especially one who was raising three daughters. But he still managed to do so and balance his responsibilities. He also taught them how to be strong. But now he was gone and the Ba Sisters had lost both parents.

While working for him, Bacho sent money back to Bakyu and Batetsu. As the eldest sister, she was now responsible for her family. While it meant being away from her sisters for long periods of time, she knew they could take care of themselves.

He sympathized with Bacho and her sisters. He too had lost his biological parents. Fortunately, he was raised by his aunt and uncle who adopted him. Unlike Bacho, he didn't even grieve, which he regretted. He could blame it on the concussion that had given him amnesia, but that was no excuse. He had forgotten them, and that was the worst sin a son could commit against his parents. The shrine he made for them was his way of honoring them and to make up for lost time.

When the Ba Family finished, Bacho called Nagata over so he could pay his respects as well. Nagata placed down his offering, a bowl of the golden fried rice, placed at the base of the gravestone.

He lit incense, offered a prayer, and then spoke, "Bato-san, it's good to finally speak to you. My only regret is that I never got the chance to meet you while you were still alive. Your daughters think highly of you, and are honoring you the best they can by perfecting their training in your absence." He paused to smile, "Your eldest daughter and niece are especially doing well. You'd be very proud of them. I know I am."

Poe was watching them, perched on a nearby tombstone. His presence went ignored. After all, he was just a crow and all crows looked alike.

"How have you been doing since your father's passing?" Nagata asked Bacho's sisters.

"It hurt, and when we learnt Sousou was responsible that grief turned to anger," Bakyu admitted. Bacho recalled what that felt like as she swore to avenge her father by killing Sousou.

"I was just sad that Otou-san wouldn't be coming back," confessed Batetsu.

"Aneue even swore to avenge Chichiue," added Bakyu.

"I just miss him."

"I think I can understand what that's like," Nagata responded.

"How can you?" Bakyu asked.

"I lost my parents when I was a child, but I was raised by my aunt and uncle who took me in. When I think about how they died, sometimes I try to make sense of it. I wonder if anyone was to blame. But then I just realize that bad things just happen for no reason. I also learnt that you need to move on, because even though your loved ones are no longer with you, they would still want you to live and be happy," Nagata said.

Bakyu noted the sincerity in his words and smiled. "Thank you."

They laid down flowers before leaving the cemetery. As the group was about to head back to the village, they saw someone running towards them. It was a village guard, a volunteer who had joined the Shoku Army. Judging by his panicked expression as he was headed towards them, something was wrong.

"Bacho-dono! Gaim-sama!" the soldier cried out to the Blue King and his general. "The village! The village is under attack!"

Quickly picking up their weapons, the group quickly ran back to the village. Batetsu and Bakyu wondered if it was bandits, but Nagata's gut was telling him that it was something way worse. He just hoped he was wrong.

When they arrived, they saw that the village guards were already fighting against the invaders. Unfortunately, they were terribly outnumbered. Even worse, the guards were fighting Rinshi. The villagers panicked as they tried to flee, going back into their homes, locking their doors and windows to keep the undead out. The Rinshi cornered several of the villagers who failed to reach cover.

"Bacho! Batai! Protect the villagers!" Nagata ordered. His demeanor changed, like a switch had been turned on. He had switched from his regular persona of Nagata Oda to that of the Blue King of Shoku. As the Blue King, he was a fearless defender of the innocent and enemy to all evil.

Bakyu and Batetsu were surprised. Not long ago they had enjoyed a meal together. Now he was barking orders to their sister and cousin. And they obeyed him, without question, as they brandished their weapons to engage the invaders. The two rushed towards the Rinshi, aiding the guards.

Bacho the Splendid gutted a Rinshi with her Silver Flash before she withdrew her spear to cut down another Rinshi. Batai was using her own Shadow Flash to pierce the Rinshi, taking them down with ease. After fighting these undead beings for so long, Bacho and Batai knew how to bring them down, hard and fast. Experience truly was the greatest teacher.

Not wanting to be left behind, Bakyu asked Nagata, "What about us?"

"Can you fight?" Nagata asked. He didn't want to put any civilians in danger, but Bakyu and Batetsu weren't plain civilians. They were Bacho's sisters and Bato's daughters. The spears they were holding showed that they were trained warriors themselves, but he still needed to check.

"Our father trained us with our sister," Bakyu answered. Nagata nodded. That was all the confirmation he needed.

"Good enough for me. Bakyu and Batetsu, as of today you have been deputized as honorary members of the Shoku Warriors." Batetsu beamed and Bakyu nodded as they accepted. The latter found herself compelled to follow his command even though they had known him for barely a day.

"Now, protect this village and the villagers!" Nagata commanded as he strapped on his SengokuDriver and activated his Orange Lockseed. "This is our stage now! Henshin!"

 **[ORANGE!]**

Bakyu and Batetsu were both treated to an unbelievable sight, gaping at the portal that opened above Nagata. The Orange Armor Part descended as he locked his Orange Lockseed into his SengokuDriver before he hit the Cutting Blade to slice it open.

 **[LOCK ON! SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

Bacho's sisters witnessed as the metal orange dropped down on his head, causing a blue bodysuit to form over his body, before the metal orange disassembled to fold onto his body as armor, revealing his helmet-covered head.

Bakyu was just as shocked as her speechless baby sister. "It's true..."

She was skeptical about the claims before. She knew Bacho would never lie, but she also needed to see it for herself that Nagata was the legendary Armored War God Gaim. As seeing was believing, there was no denying it now.

"Let's go," Gaim ordered as he drew his Musou Saber, brandishing it with his orange Daidaimaru.

The group spread out to engage the enemy. This would be Bakyu and Batetsu's first experience with the RinJyuKen Akugata. As Bacho's sisters had also been trained by their father, he knew they could handle themselves in a fight. Like their eldest sister and cousin, they wielded their spears with deadly proficiency.

Batetsu and Bakyu were standing back-to-back as they fought the Rinshi. While the Rinshi outnumbered them, the two sisters of Bacho, daughters of Bato, were way more skilled than the undead beings. They remembered what Bacho had told them, to use lethal strikes. Their spears struck true, hitting the Rinshi in their vital areas. The Rinshi went down, crumbling to dust.

Attacking several Rinshi that had cornered a family, Gaim didn't waste his time as he cut them down.

"Run, get out of here!" Gaim shouted to the family who didn't think twice before obeying. Gaim slashed at the Rinshi that came at him, bobbing and weaving to avoid their blows, before landing his own slashes. He aimed for their vital areas, guaranteeing instant kills.

There was no sense in dragging this battle out any further. He wasn't here to show off, he was here to defend. Besides, he wasn't too worried about the Rinshi. It was what came with them that concerned him. Wherever there was Rinshi, a Rinrinshi was not too far behind.

Suddenly, Gaim was hit by a powerful punch and sent tumbling. He came to a stop by some barrels and groaned as he looked up to see what had hit him.

"Guess I was right. Wherever there's Rinshi, Rinrinshi are not too far behind," Gaim stated as he saw who had attacked him. It was a pair of Rinrinshi, both with mole ornaments on their foreheads, with one of them standing slightly shorter than the other.

"Looks like we have someone trying to play the hero," said one of the Rinrinshi.

"Aniki, I recognize him. That's Gaim," identified the other Rinrinshi.

"Heh, you're right, Aibou. This is perfect," the first Mole Rinrinshi realized with a smile.

"Let's kill him, Aniki!" the second Mole Rinrinshi exclaimed excitedly.

"My thoughts exactly, Aibou!"

" _Jujin Jashin Hen!_ " the two Mole Rinrinshi called out together.

As the two Rinrinshi transformed into their Beastman forms, Nagata switched the Rider Indicator for the Genesis Core and activated his Grapefruit Energy Lockseed.

 _ **[GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY!]**_

He swiftly loaded the Grapefruit Energy Lockseed into his Genesis Core before he hit the Cutting Blade.

 _ **[LOCK ON! SOIYA! MIX! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE! JIMBER GRAPEFRUIT! HA-HA!]**_

As Gaim finished changing, so did the Rinrinshi brothers. Now in Beastman form, the Mole Rinrinshi both wore matching baggy blue pants with black boots. They had mole faces on their chests and their arms equipped with big sharp clawed gauntlets for digging. The one called 'Aniki' wore a black jacket while the one called 'Aibou' wore a red jacket. Their heads were covered in iron masks with black goggles and pointy noses. The tip of 'Aniki's' nose had a metal star on it while 'Aibou's' nose was shaped like a drill.

"Watashi wa Geramo! The older brother!" declared 'Aniki'.

"Ore wa Ramoge! The younger brother!" announced 'Aibou'.

"RinJyu Mole-Ken! Ore-tachi wa Mogera Kyoudai!" they finished together as they posed dramatically with Ramoge going down on one knee as he spread his arms to the side and Geramo standing behind him as he raised his arms in a threatening manner.

Gaim brandished his Sonic Arrow and declared, "Armored War God Gaim! Arriving on Stage!"

Geramo ordered, "Let's go, Aibou."

Ramoge responded, "Alright, Aniki!"

The Mole Brothers lunged at Gaim and slashed him with their claws. He guarded with his Sonic Arrow but they followed up with another dual strike that created an opening so they could strike Gaim across the chest. They pushed Gaim back, landing strike after strike, working as a team as they attacked together. Geramo's next blow nailed Gaim in the face while Ramoge kicked him in the stomach, sending him tumbling along the ground, disarming him.

As Gaim lay on the ground, Jam's words echoed in his head again.

" _ **Can you really save anyone when you're so weak?"**_

"Get out of my head!" hissed Gaim as he picked up his Sonic Arrow, got back on his feet and resumed his violent engagement with the Mole Brothers.

Geramo and Gaim collided and began to exchange blows, while Ramoge used this chance to burrow underground. The earth swelled as he burrowed towards Gaim before he popped right out of the ground behind Gaim and struck him across the back. Gaim howled in pain from the strike and yelled again as Geramo's claws slashed him across the chest.

The Mole Brothers took turns repeatedly slashing Gaim, showing absolutely no mercy. They relished in his agony, enjoying his cries of pain, before they threw him to the ground.

"This is supposed to be the legendary 'Ultimate Sword', the 'Blue King of Shoku'?" questioned Geramo as he shook his head in disappointment. "I was expecting something more."

"Looks like everyone was just exaggerating, Aniki! He's just a weak little wimp!" Ramoge mocked.

Gaim clenched his fist and gripped his weapon tightly as he got back up.

"Oh, it looks like he hasn't had enough and wants us to give him another thrashing," commented Geramo as Gaim turned to face them, but his head was down.

"I'm not weak..." mumbled Gaim.

"What was that, you wimp?" Ramoge mockingly cupped his hand around his ear. His ears weren't visible and his hands were covered by the gauntlets, but he was doing the exact gesture.

Gaim glanced at one of the barrels next to him. He pushed one of the barrels onto its side and kicked it towards the Mole Brothers. Predictably, the Mole Brothers smashed the barrel to pieces, splashing themselves with oil.

"Ah! What the hell!?" Geramo yelled as they were covered in oil.

"I'm all slippery, Aniki!" complained Ramoge.

Gaim rolled the other barrel towards the two before he fired his Sonic Arrow repeatedly at the barrel. The heat of the energy bolts caused the oil inside the barrel to ignite, creating an explosion that engulfed the Mole Brothers in flames, making them cry out in shock.

While the Mole Brothers were on fire, Gaim drew his Musou Saber as he rushed towards them. He slashed at them furiously, catching them by surprise. They rolled along the ground, putting out the fire on them. With the fire gone, now they had to deal with a furious Kamen Rider Gaim.

"DON'T CALL ME WEAK!" Gaim roared.

He continued to attack the Mole Brothers, knocking them back with each blow. With a single strike, he threw them to the ground. Desperate, the Mole Brothers dug underground and went to ambush Gaim. This time they had buried deeper as neither of them were leaving trails of swelled earth as they burrowed underground. However, they were not aware that Gaim had his own tricks as he scanned the ground with his glowing visor.

As Jimber Grapefruit Arms gave Gaim access to X-ray vision, he could literally see through the ground to follow their movements. When they started to come back up to attack him, he was ready for them.

 _ **[SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH! JIMBER GRAPEFRUIT SQUASH!]**_

The Sonic Arrow and Musou Saber began to shine with orange energy as the Mole Brothers simultaneously burst out of the ground, with Geramo attacking from the right and Ramoge coming from the left.

Gaim leapt up to meet the Mole Brothers and spun around. He slashed at the two of them as a giant orange energy projection spread out in all directions. The Mole Brothers were struck and thrown to the ground by the attack as Gaim landed back on his feet.

"That was one of our best moves, Aniki! How did he do that!?" complained Ramoge.

"Ugh, I don't know, Aibou! But I bet he can't do it again!" Geramo said before the Mole Brothers went underground again. Unfortunately, Geramo was wrong as Gaim did do it, again and again, repeatedly. He knew from where they would strike and followed their pattern with ease. As the Mole Brothers burst out to attack with their claws for the umpteenth time, Gaim threw them to the ground with his weapons.

"Aniki, I think we need to use _that_!" suggested Ramoge in frustration.

"Yes, you're right! Let's destroy Gaim and this village in one fell swoop!" Geramo agreed.

The Mole Brothers stood back-to-back and raised their clawed gauntlets upwards, pointing to the sky. They then began to spin, going faster and faster, and the centrifugal force of the spin began to lift them into the air. They continued to spin until they created a twister.

"This isn't good," Gaim grimaced at the sight. His Sonic Arrow and Musou Saber would do him no good now, and the twister would no doubt tear him to shreds, but dodging was not an option either. The twister would still destroy the village and kill a lot of people in the process. He had no choice but to stop it and he needed to use all his power to do it, and then some more.

 **[KACHIDOKI!]**

" _RINGI! MOGERA TSUISUTA!_ "

 **[SOIYA! KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI, EI, OH!]**

The devastating twister, now coming towards Gaim like a drill, would mean death for this entire village. The Mole Brothers would not stop with just destroying Gaim. They would terrorize and kill everyone in this village if they had their way. They could cause earthquakes, drag people underground, or simply slice them up with their claws.

Gaim wasn't about to let that happen. Not when he could do something to stop them. He combined his Musou Saber with his DJ Gun and then loaded his Kachidoki Lockseed into the DJ Gun's Drive Bay.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

Gaim gripped the DJ Gun Taiken Mode in front of him with both hands as the blade of his weapon flared up with an orange flame.

 **[1, 10, 100, 1,000, 10,000, 100,000,000, 1,000,000,000,000!]**

The Mole Twister roared as it crashed into Gaim's DJ Gun Taiken Mode, causing sparks to blast off the blade on impact. He dug his heels into the ground as he stood his ground. Energy crackled on impact as the power of his Kachidoki Lockseed and the Mole Brothers' Rinki met head on. Gaim gritted his teeth as he tried to resist and hold his ground, but he was slowly being pushed back.

" _ **How can you save anyone when you're so weak?"**_

"Get out of my head..." Gaim hissed in response. Why did he have to hear that question in his head again, especially at a time like this? Meanwhile, the Mole Twister increased in power and Gaim found himself being pushed back by the force. Was this it? Was he going to fail again?

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands on both his shoulders and then another pair on his back. Surprised, he looked to see who was holding him up. To his amazement, he saw that it was Bacho and Batai.

"Hold on, Nagata-sama!" Bacho shouted.

"We got you!" Batai yelled.

"Tanpopo! Sui! What are you doing!?" demanded Gaim. "This is dangerous! You could get killed!"

"Like this is any different than anytime we go into battle!" Batai shot back.

"I swore to you, we all swore to you, that we would fight at your side! That's why we won't let you handle this alone!" Bacho announced. That was when Batetsu and Bakyu helped as well as they placed their own hands on Gaim's arms, holding him steady.

"I'm not going to let you have all the fun, Onee-chan!" Batetsu told her sister.

"Aneue, this is our home as well! We will vanquish these fiends together!" Bakyu added.

Gaim looked to the sisters and Batai before he nodded and his face hardened into a look of determination. An orange glow surrounded them all as he pushed forward with the DJ Gun Taiken Mode.

" _KACHIDOKI DAI MUSOU ZAN!_ " shouted Gaim.

" _KACHIDOKI DAI MUSOU ZAN!_ " Bacho, her sisters, and their cousin Batai repeated as together they helped Gaim to execute his finisher.

 **[MURYODAISU! KACHIDOKI CHARGE!]**

"SEI-YAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gaim and the girls screamed together. The charged up blade cut right through the twister and into the Mole Brothers, causing an explosion that rocked the village and threw Bacho, her sisters, and Batai to the ground. Only Gaim remained standing, and that was thanks to his armor giving him more weight so he wouldn't be thrown down by the explosion.

"That...was intense..." admitted Gaim before he turned to face the recovering Ba Sisters and their cousin. "Are you girls OK?" He went and offered his hand to Bacho, and she accepted as he helped her up.

"We're fine, Nagata-sama," Bacho smiled at her lord. Bakyu was helping both Batetsu and Batai back up.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Batetsu leapt towards Gaim to marvel at his armored form. "It's true! It's really true!" Once the danger had passed, Batetsu could excitedly admire the Armored War God in his fully armored form. She touched his chestplate and then his helmet. Gaim was momentarily reminded of Ryuubi's old self.

"Sou, stop pawing him," Bakyu scolded.

"But Ruo-neechan! You have to come feel this! It's so warm!" Batetsu replied cheerfully.

Bakyu rolled her eyes and approached Gaim. She gave him a good look and admitted, "Looks like Aneue wasn't exaggerating after all."

"Hey, I told you, didn't I?" Bacho grinned proudly. There was no reason to exaggerate about Nagata's power when there was no room to exaggerate.

Gaim closed his Kachidoki Lockseed, returning to his civilian form, much to Batetsu's disappointment. She wasn't finished 'examining' him yet.

"Welcome to the Shoku Warriors, you two," Nagata said to Bacho's sisters. They had earned the praise after risking their lives like that. They showed real courage.

"Um...Nagata-sama..." Batai tugged on Nagata's sleeve and pointed. As the dust, fire and smoke of the explosion settled, Ramoge was revealed to be still standing, much to their shock. Miraculously, he had survived the Kachidoki Dai Musou Zan. However, Geramo wasn't as fortunate as he was destroyed.

Ramoge fell to his knees in front of a pile of dust. He attempted to pick up the remains of his brother, but it was no use as the dust fell through his claws.

"Aniki..." uttered Ramoge miserably as Nagata and the Ba Family stared speechlessly at him. Ramoge glared at them, his grief quickly turning into rage as he roared, "YOU KILLED MY ANIKI!"

Ramoge came charging towards them. Nagata quickly put all four girls behind him and prepared to transform again in order to protect them from Ramoge's wrath. Suddenly, much to everyone's shock, a Musou Saber was buried into Ramoge's back like he was a piece of shish kebab, stopping him in his tracks.

The blade stuck right out of his chest and Ramoge took a moment to turn his head to see who had struck him down before the sword was swiftly pulled out. Ramoge slowly collapsed to the ground, with Kamen Rider Jam standing right behind him.

"...Why...?" uttered Ramoge in confusion before his entire body crumbled to dust. Nagata's eyes widened in shock at the sight of Jam as she looked back at him. He involuntarily shivered under her gaze. It was like she was staring straight into his soul.

"...Jam," Nagata softly uttered in shock.

Jam raised her Musou Saber towards Nagata, pointing it straight at him, and said only two words:

" **You're** _ **mine**_."

After giving that ominous message to Nagata, she turned herself into a swarm of insects and flew away.

Nagata's heart pounded in his chest as he broke out in a cold sweat. It was amazing how two simple words could strike such fear into his heart. Had Jam issued a threat, given him a warning, a reminder, or was it all of the above? He wasn't sure, but he dreaded the true meaning behind her parting words.

"What was that all about?" Bakyu asked.

"And who was that masked woman?" Batetsu questioned.

Nagata, Batai & Bacho were all wondering the same thing.

* * *

 **KRC:** Bakyu/Ruo and Batetsu/Sou are the new characters that were added to the game Koihime Musou Eiyuutan. They are Bacho's younger sisters and according to the promotional images, they would be part of the protagonist's harem. Which is not too surprising since we know what the game's about. Anyway, yes, this is a filler chapter much like the one where Sousou had her birthday and the debut of Mitsuki's Lemon Energy Arms. In this chapter, we see that Nagata is still affected by Jam's words and goes with Bacho and Batai to clear his head. But then the RinJyuKen attack and Bacho's sisters witness Nagata's transformation. If you notice, there's a homage to a certain Kamen Rider series back in the year 2007. The fight with the Mole Brothers was a reference to Kamen Rider Den-O when he gained Liner Form and defeated the Mole Imagin. But there's a lesson here as well: Nagata isn't alone. When he fights, he always has his friends by his side. You also saw how the Ba Sisters and their cousin Batai helped Nagata so he could defeat the Mole Brothers. He just needed their support to win. This will play an important role near the end of the season.

And now a few questions to think about:

"What is up with Karasu and her pet crow Poe?"

"Who is Jam? Who is the woman under the mask?"

"What is Jam's goal?"

I mean, it seems here Jam has taken a personal interest in Nagata. What's the reason? Is she someone he knows?

 **TFP:** Now we get to see some of Bacho's personal homelife. It was also enough for Nagata to get the inspiration he needed to keep going forward. Jam may have tried to put him down, but it seemed her words are now falling on deaf ears.

 **BL92:** Looks like we get to see Bacho's sisters in their official debut of this chapter just like Sousou's cousins in S402 in the Alliance of the Armored War Gods story. Also I know what you're all thinking. You're probably wondering 'what's the hold up for this chapter and what's taking you guys so long anyway? It's been a week'. Well the reason for that is because Chrome and I were doing a lot of revision and editing for this chapter to make it perfect and awesome. Oh and one more thing, he's busy with his studies in college to be Professor Exposition. So if that ever happens again, just be patient until the chapters are complete. Also I would also like to thank Chrome for giving me so much credits on editing the Armored War Gods Saga as his beta reader and I'm glad he chose me for that. Then there was Jam who has a personal interest in Nagata and you're also wondering who's the woman underneath the mask and what's her intention anyway? Well we'll soon find out in Season 6 of the Armored War Gods Saga.

* * *

 **Lost Scrolls of the RinJyuKen**

 **Mole-Ken:** A style that focuses on underground ambush tactics. While effective, if the opponent is not properly distracted, the swelling trail of dirt could easily alert their opponent of their decision. A smart tactic would be to use the trail as a decoy and then burrow deep enough before hitting them from behind. Another tactic would be to drag the opponent underground, but the Mole Brothers never considered this as they elected to fight Gaim above ground.

 **Mogera Tsuisuta:** _Mole Twister_. A devastating attack where the Mole Brothers join forces to create a twister-drill with devastating power that can destroy towns and cities. They wouldn't stop unless they were finished or something else stopped them. This technique can also be used underground to level a city.


	15. Tyrant of Retribution

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **KRC:** Happy Birthday to me! Yes, by the time this chapter is published, it will be my birthday, the 14th March.

Well, the last chapter didn't have a huge turnout in terms of reviews, but I still thank you all for telling me your thoughts. But, don't be afraid to be critical or even write an essay for the chapter/series. Believe me. It's interesting to see what your deep thoughts are about the chapter. I mean, I appreciate the support but where's the critical analysis part of the review? Well, anyway, once again I'm sorry for the delay. BTW, this chapter is going to be a lot longer than you're used to and the real action is only going to be near the end. Also, if you've read the title since you clicked on this chapter you should know who's going to show up.

Here's a hint: It ain't Saver.

Also, one thing I noticed is that the TV Tropes page for this fic, as well as for my other fic Double Trouble, hasn't been updated in quite a while now. I'm wondering why and I'm hoping for someone to update it with information on the fic up to this point. I enjoy reading the tropes which allow me to analyze the small tropes and elements I use for my stories and characters.

Also, I am sorry about the delay for this chapter as well. I try to make sure they come out once a week, but I have other obligations and I usually just spend a few minutes adding stuff to the draft before I proofreading. Proofreading is just as important as writing and I'm ashamed of myself because it wasn't a few years after I started being a writer that I decided to proofread my work. Thankfully, I have fewer errors in spelling and grammar. I also have a good beta reader who is my second pair of eyes. You know who he is. He's called Busterleader92. But you can call him Buster for short. It's just too bad I can't repay him or give him a reward for putting up with my constant revisions as he tries to proofread.

Now, let's get the show on the road!

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Age of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

 **Chapter 14: Tyrant of Retribution**

"Thank you for your hospitality," Nagata said to Bacho's sisters before he got on his horse as Batai and Bacho mounted theirs.

After saving Bacho's village, they were celebrated as heroes. However, as much as Nagata enjoyed the praises, cheers and applauds, he still needed to return to Touka Village. There was much work to do and Nagata couldn't run away from his paperwork forever, no matter how much he would like to. The last time he left the village for an extended excursion, he had stacks and stacks of paperwork waiting for him upon his return. He got so many papercuts that day.

Since the RinJyuKen had targeted Ryoushou, Nagata promised to send reinforcements to protect it. If a Rinrinshi or any of their enemies decided to target this place again, he would race to the rescue.

"Take care of yourself, Aneue," Bakyu said to Bacho.

"I will Ruo, and you make sure you take care of yourself and So-chan while I'm away while you keep up with your training," Bacho returned.

"You know I will, Aneue." Bakyu turned to address Batai, "And make sure to train hard, Tanpopo. The next time we spar, I expect a challenge."

"I'll beat you yet, Ruo-neesan!" challenged Batai.

"We'll see about that," Bakyu smirked right back.

"We'll visit Touka Village someday too!" Batetsu beamed. "And I'll be rooting for you, Sui-neechan!"

Perplexed by that statement, Nagata turned to Bacho and curiously asked, "What does she mean by 'rooting for you'?"

Bacho blushed as she quickly replied, "Ah, it's n-nothing! Now come on, Nagata-sama! We need to go! We have a lot of work to do back home!" Bacho sped on ahead, leaving Batai and Nagata behind.

"Hey, Sui! Slow down! Wait for me!" Nagata called as he gave chase on his horse. Nagata wasn't aware, but the reason for Bacho being embarrassed was because, last night, Batetsu had asked her eldest sister if she was in love with Nagata. The reason for this was because Batetsu thought the two of them would make a cute couple. Their father would've wanted Bacho to get married someday, and the Blue King was the kind of man he would approve of to be his daughter's husband. Bacho denied, citing that Nagata already had a lover. Batetsu wasn't fazed by this news. It didn't matter to her that Nagata was supposedly taken. That just meant Bacho needed to fight hard in order to win his heart.

Batai rolled her eyes with an amused smile before she went to catch up with them. As amusing as it was to watch Bacho spaz out like that, she just wished her cousin to be a bit more honest with herself.

As Bakyu and Batetsu watched the trio leave for their journey home, the latter smiled.

"You know, it looks like it might be fun to serve Gaim-sama," Batetsu commented.

"Perhaps. It should prove to be an interesting experience," agreed Bakyu.

"And maybe we can help Sui-neechan and Gaim-sama become a couple," smiled Batetsu with eager excitement. Bakyu sighed. She just didn't understand her baby sister's fixation on romance. While she agreed their father would've loved to have Nagata as his son-in-law, Bacho had the right to choose her own husband.

"Wait up, Sui! Tell me what's wrong!" Nagata cried out.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Bacho shouted back.

And Batai just laughed.

* * *

It was a couple of days since she, Batai and Nagata had returned from her hometown. Right now, Bacho was on border patrol.

Things were pretty awkward between the two of them, at least for her. While visiting her sisters, Batetsu insistently teased her about her feelings for Nagata. That was why Bacho volunteered for border patrol. She needed a way to avoid him while trying to reassess her feelings for him.

She remembered speaking to Chou'un the night before about the possibility of her having feelings for Nagata. It went like this:

* * *

 _Bacho and Chou'un were both sitting on the roof, watching the stars and drinking wine. Well Chou'un was drinking wine, and listening while Bacho spoke to her. Bacho started ranting at first, trying to get Chou'un to understand her troubles. Chou'un listened patiently until Bacho ran out of steam._

" _So, let me get this straight. You're a bit confused about your feelings towards Nagata-sama, am I right?" Chou'un concluded._

" _Yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it," Bacho confessed._

" _Well, if you did have romantic feelings for Nagata-sama-"_

" _Which I don't," interrupted Bacho, denying what Chou'un was implying._

 _Chou'un continued, unabashed, "You kind of have some stiff competition. For instance, there is Aisha."_

 _Bacho paled. "She'll kill me if I try to get close to Nagata-sama like that."_

" _Then there's Touka," Chou'un listed off next. Bacho grimaced. She really couldn't compete with Ryuubi in terms of beauty, femininity and honesty._

" _There's also Ren," Chou'un continued._

 _Bacho blinked. "Really? Ren likes him too?"_

" _She volunteered to be his bodyguard. She's practically his shadow if he doesn't try to shake her off," Chou'un reminded. "And then there's me."_

" _What? You?" Bacho uttered in disbelief._

" _Of course. Remember, I've kissed him too."_

" _Yeah, I know, but to be honest we all thought you were just teasing him."_

 _Chou'un sighed as she swirled the wine in her cup and popped a piece of menma into her mouth. "So does he. He doesn't take my feelings seriously, even though he doesn't mean to."_

" _I'm sorry to hear that," Bacho responded sympathetically. It seemed it wasn't just she who had trouble with trying to come to terms with her feelings towards her lord._

" _It's fine. He may not reciprocate my feelings for him, but at least he hasn't turned me away," Chou'un replied optimistically. She might've been a wanderer, but it was nice to have a home and people to come back to._

" _So, what do you recommend I do?" Bacho asked._

" _Give him a big fat kiss the next time you see him," Chou'un suggested with a smile._

" _SEI!"_

* * *

"Give Nagata-sama a big fat kiss? As if I could do something so shameful!" Bacho cried to herself as she rode her horse by the border. She let out a sigh. "I wish I could do something like that." She looked at the back of her hand and puckered her lips before she slowly pressed her lips against the surface. Kissing should be easy, but her heart just wasn't ready to do something like that. She wasn't emotionally prepared yet, dammit!

"Father, I really wish you were here right now. You always knew what to say when I needed your advice," Bacho whispered as she looked at the sky. Bacho enjoyed the silence for a moment. Silence was good. It gave her the peace to think clearly.

"SOMEONE! HELP ME!"

Bacho suddenly jumped in shock when she heard the cry for help. Instantly going into 'battle mode', she quickly snapped her reins and kicked the saddle.

"Hyah! Let's go!" commanded Bacho and her horse took off at top speed. They found the source of the scream as a nobleman was being harassed by a gang of six bandits as he and his servants were being held at spearpoint. The bandits had surrounded their carriage and forced them out.

The nobleman was dressed in the typical fashion of his station. He wore royal purple robes with yellow trim and a black coat over it. He had dark hair and a soul patch. He was also in his early forties with a portly belly and dots for eyebrows. On his head he wore a headdress, but a bandit tore it off his head, revealing the nobleman's hair which he kept in a bun.

"Hey, look at me! I'm a high class noble snob!" the bandit jeered as he put on the hat.

"Please, I'll give you all my valuables! Just please let me go!" the nobleman begged.

"Alright, hand us all your money, your clothes and your horses!" the bandit leader demanded.

"My clothes and horses!?" cried out the nobleman. "What about me!?" He recoiled as a spear was pointed at his face.

"You get to live, unless you have anything else-"

"Hey!" Bacho shouted as she came upon the scene. She didn't stop her horse as it galloped towards the bandits. She swung her cross yari at the bandits, driving them back from the nobleman.

"Who's this bitch!?" one of the bandits yelled.

Another bandit, this one with glasses, identified her, "Boss, it's Bacho the Splendid! This isn't good!"

The bandit boss laughed. "There's just one of her and six of us! We can take her!" He leered at her. "And let's take her back to the camp for some fun too! Get her off that horse!"

Bacho let out a furious battle cry and jumped off her horse, swinging her Silver Flash. The bandits yelled as they rushed towards her. The nobleman and his servants squeezed their eyes shut from the violence.

The fight didn't even last five minutes as Bacho stood victoriously over the bandits. She shouldered her spear and wiped the sweat off her brow.

"I really needed that," Bacho said with satisfaction. Fighting always helped with her stress. She then turned to the people she had saved and asked, "Are you all OK?"

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You saved my life!" said the nobleman as he vigorously and gratefully shook her hand.

"It's no problem, sir. I'm just doing my job," Bacho smiled.

"I must repay you somehow! You courageously saved my life, Bacho the Splendid! Oh, I've heard stories of you, but none of the tales described how lovely you were!" the nobleman praised. Bacho blushed from the praise. Not many had commented on her looks.

"Like I said, just doing my job."

"Please, allow me to repay you! Come to my home for lunch!" the nobleman invited.

"I really shouldn't. I really need to get back to-" Bacho's sentence was cut off as her stomach growled, causing her to blush. She had skipped breakfast earlier since she didn't want to see Nagata this morning due to how awkward it would be.

The nobleman heard her stomach growl. "Oh, you sound famished. I must insist."

Bacho smiled, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, if you insist, I guess I'll take you up on your offer. By the way, I didn't get your name."

"Oh, my name is Lord Feng Zhong, and the pleasure is all mine," Lord Zhong smiled.

* * *

Bacho groaned and rubbed her head. She felt like she had gotten into some kind of drinking game with the soldiers again. She had sworn that she would never do that again after the last time someone saw her try to make out with a broom thinking it was Nagata!

The last thing she remembered was saving a noble from some bandits and he had invited her to his home to repay her for her actions with a delicious meal. She remembered eating, drinking and then falling asleep.

Shaking her head, she sat up and was thankful for the soft bed she was in.

"Water?" asked a female voice.

"Please," Bacho nodded, sounding a bit hoarse. A cup was placed in her hands and she drank of the pleasingly cold water. Sighing, she handed the cup back and waited for her head to stop throbbing. "Thanks."

"Our pleasure, Mistress."

" _Mistress_?" Bacho frowned. The servants and soldiers back in Shoku never called her that before. Blinking, she looked up to see who had helped her and saw two girls who were dressed as servants, obviously deferring to her even though she didn't recognize them. Very confused, she couldn't help but ask, "Uh...who are you two?"

"We are your servants, Mistress," one of the two answered. "We are here to see to your every need. It is our duty to ensure you remain healthy, happy, and beautiful at all times."

"Wh-What?" Bacho cried, standing up in shock, but then halted when she felt her chest bounce in a way she wasn't used to and a bit of a draft. Looking down at herself, she found that rather than her regular clothes she was wearing a cheongsam which was sky blue and fit almost like a second skin on her. There were no sleeves, but she wore black gloves which reached up her elbows and the skirt was only two flaps to conceal her front and rear while her legs were clad only in dark stockings. She patted her chest and crotch, paling when she discovered something she did not like.

"WHERE'S MY UNDERWEAR?!" Bacho shrieked.

"The lord wishes you to be garbed in more flattering and befitting clothes for your honored position," one of the servants explained. "And as our lord's concubine you will find that undergarments will only get in the way of your duties in pleasing him. As you are the new girl, there is no doubt that you will be called upon often for some time."

"C-C-C-CONCUBINE?!" Bacho shrieked. She gritted her teeth, already seeing who was behind this sudden act. "Oh that...that…that PIG! I'll gut him for this!"

The servant gasped. "Mistress, please do not use such language! You are a woman of status now and anything you say or do will reflect on our lord! Please control yourself!"

"Screw that! I'm a general in the Shoku Army! How I act is perfectly fine!" Nagata never had issues with her brashness, and she wasn't about to change her behavior to be some sleazy noble's pleasure toy.

"Regardless, you are an honored mistress here," the servant woman retorted, shaking her head like a child was back talking her. "I'm sure the Shoku Army will get along fine without you. Please, you are a woman of stature now so please do not fight this. You will be treated very well here. It is in your best interests to accept our lord's favor."

Bacho grunted. "Are you serious? You just want me to accept being kidnapped and made into a plaything?"

"What woman wouldn't want to be treated like a queen?" asked the servant. "In any case, you just need time to adjust so why don't you explore the concubines' quarters and familiarize yourself with the other girls? I'm sure they can better explain all the wonderful benefits of serving our lord than I can. I am confident you will come to love being here like they do."

"Not likely," Bacho gritted behind her teeth. She was going to give Zhong a piece of her mind, demand where he put her clothes and weapon, and walk out of this place.

Following the servant's suggestion, Bacho did go out to explore her new surroundings, if only to learn what she was up against. What she found was what seemed like a palace, all of it populated by beautiful women who were garbed much like she was. Unlike her though, they all seemed to be enjoying being doted upon by servants while partaking in sweets, beauty treatments, and finery. In all, to Bacho, the girls seemed to be the largest collection of hussies and lazy layabouts she had ever seen in her life. Everything around her seemed like such a waste of money which could have gone towards more deserving projects.

Nagata would use the money to help the poor, not to create a harem chamber for himself.

"Hey, welcome back new girl!" one girl dressed in a red cheongsam with midnight black hair in a braid greeted warmly. "Glad to see you awake. Maybe now we can doll up that pretty face of yours before the lord calls on you tonight. He always wants the new girls right after he gets them."

Bacho almost hissed, but she didn't lash out, "Look, your so-called lord drugged me and had me dragged here! I don't want to be here!"

"Ah," the braid woman nodded. "You're one of _those_ huh? Well, you're probably mad now, but you may as well get used to it. No one's likely going to look for you since the lord will probably just throw a ton of money your family's way to make them not ask questions. So if you want my advice, just sit back and relax. It's pretty good living here and the lord is a wonderful lover. You could do a lot worse."

Bacho sniffed, "You don't know Gaim-sama."

"I thought I knew my father, but after Zhong-sama paid him he forgot my name," the braided woman smirked. "Now let's get you looking your best before you get called to our lord's bedroom. I'm Suki, by the way. Now, are you a virgin or have you had experience with a man already?"

Bacho's face turned beet red. "WHAT DO YOU-?!"

Her rant was cut off when the main doors to the room opened. A pair of guards walked inside before a man in robes followed them. He seemed like a regular errand boy for the lord, someone who looked important to collect or receive messages for his master.

He cleared his throat and spoke loudly, "The Lady Bacho is hereby requested to join the master in his bedchamber tonight to consummate their bond."

"Oh! There's your cue!" Suki giggled. "Good luck!"

Bacho steadily felt her discipline and patience, both trained extensively through her teachings and life experiences, crumbling at her current treatment and how everyone seemed to expect her to be happy about it. The guards, seeing her as reluctant, began to approach her to 'escort' her to their master's bedroom. Coming within arm's reach, they prepared to grab her, not noticing her fists clenching.

"I don't think so," muttered Bacho before she angrily lashed out.

* * *

Lord Zhong waited with anticipation for his newest concubine to arrive. Bacho was a beauty and he was especially pleased that she was now his. Sheer fortune allowed him to find her when she attacked a bandit group attempting to rob him. Offering thanks with a little sleeping powder in her food and she was all his.

Oh she would be a little upset over it all to be sure, but once she received his full affection and tasted his bedroom talents while enjoying the finery of her new station, she'd love him soon enough. After all, what woman wouldn't want the chance to be treated like a noblewoman and be on the receiving end of extensive carnal knowledge?

He was positive once he sated her body, she would desire no other. The Shoku Army might raise a slight fuss, but how important could one female officer be? He had heard of the extensive harem Gaim had gathered. Surely he wouldn't miss one, and if he did, Zhong could just pay for her or cement a new alliance by keeping her as a gift.

The sound of his door opening made Zhong grin in anticipation. Oh he couldn't wait to see what she was wearing before he took it off of her! The door opened and he saw...his retainer with his head bowed?

"Well?" Zhong asked impatiently. "Where is my new woman?"

"Uh…" the retainer looked up, revealing one heck of a shiner. "She has... _declined_...your invitation to join you tonight."

"What?!" Zhong gasped. "Even if she was resentful it can't be hard to bring one waif of a woman to my bedchamber!"

"She is anything but a waif," the retainer replied as he shook his head. "Ask your two guards who are dragging themselves to the infirmary."

Zhong scowled. How was he supposed to take Bacho for himself when she was just playing hard-to-get? Every woman he had taken to be his concubine would never reject him. He treated them well and Bacho should be able to see that she would be well taken care of as long as she served him in bed. Unfortunately, she was rejecting his kind offer.

Zhong sighed and rationalized, "She's probably just shy. Give her time to get used to her new situation."

"Zhong-sama, there's also still the issue of Gaim-dono. As you are well aware, Bacho Moki is one of his generals. He would be sure to notice her absence and come looking for her," the retainer stated.

That would be a problem. If Gaim came looking for Bacho, only to find her in his estate, then that would be big trouble for Zhong. However, if Gaim was convinced that this was what Bacho wanted, then perhaps he would allow Zhong to keep her. After all, Gaim had plenty of beautiful women serving him. He wasn't going to miss just one when he had other lovely ladies to entertain him.

"I'll simply invite Gaim-dono over for a dinner party and let him know the situation," Zhong said calmly.

"But Zhong-sama-!"

"That would be all. Now, please write a letter inviting Gaim-dono for dinner tomorrow."

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!" Suki cried, watching as Bacho dusted off her hands from the truly epic beatdown she had unleashed on the two guards. "How could you do that?"

"You saw how I did it," Bacho replied, heading over to a fruit bowl for something to eat. Examining a cluster of grapes closely, she began snacking on them. At least she felt better from the indignities piled on her. The gaping stares from the other concubines just made it amusing.

"I mean _why_ would you do it?!" cried the woman. "You were summoned to Lord Zhong's bedchamber! You can't just refuse him!"

"I just did," Bacho retorted, gulping down a grape.

"You're being too noisy..." another woman complained. Suki and Bacho looked to see who had spoken to them. The woman was beautiful, proving once again that Zhong had good tastes in women. She was also dressed in a way that fit Zhong's preference. She wore a dark red kimono, but the front was open and hung off her shoulders, nearly exposing her chest. The edges of the fabric were lined with soft brown fur that could tickle with a touch. The sleeves of the kimono were long as they hung down from her arms, hiding her hands with more fur on the ends of the sleeves. The bottom half of the kimono was also wide open, revealing her legs. She wore lacy dark stockings which were held up with a garter belt that was barely hidden from view. She also wore thigh-high boots with high heels which had a number of belts keeping them tight around her legs. She wore a black choker around her neck with a purple stone in the centre. Her face was beautiful with lush red lips and tasteful purple-black mascara around her eyes. Her hair was dark, the front coming over her left eye while the rest was tied back into a bun that was braided up and held with needles. Topping it all off was the beauty mark near her lips adding a bit of sexiness to her face.

"Excuse me?" Bacho asked.

"I said you're being too noisy," the woman repeated. "New girl, you really should just accept what's happening, make the most of the situation and enjoy it. Not make so much noise about it."

"How can you say that?" Bacho demanded.

"I can because I like the way things are. I get to eat as much as I want and I get a good place to sleep, and all I need to do is sleep with him. Now, if you don't mind, I need to take a nap. I didn't get much sleep last night," she answered.

"We're sorry for disturbing you, Nana-chan," Suki apologized.

"Just don't be too noisy, OK? I need my beauty sleep," said 'Nana-chan' before she turned towards a pile of pillows and then collapsed on top of it. In a matter of seconds, she was snoring away.

"Er...who's that?" Bacho asked, looking at the snoring woman oddly with a tilt of her head.

"That's Nanamomo, but we all call her 'Nana-chan', or 'Momo-chan', or 'Namo-chan'," Suki explained. "She's been here for a few weeks now and was the new girl before you."

"She sleeps a lot, doesn't she?" Bacho noted.

"She's one of Zhong-sama's favorites since she gives good massages and knows the best ways to please him," Suki answered.

Bacho grimaced in disgust. "I still can't believe you're all willing to go to bed with that man."

Suki shook her head. "Honestly, it isn't _that_ bad! Lord Zhong is a rich and powerful man! He's handsome and strong! He's also an incredible lover! You could do a lot worse for a man to be bedded by him! You're practically a queen now!"

Nanamomo threw a pillow at Suki's face, shutting her up.

"Shut up! You're being noisy!" Nanamomo snapped before she returned to sleep.

Bacho scowled at Suki, almost making her flinch. "I will _not_ be some perv's sex toy! I am a general in the Shoku Army and you will bet Gaim-sama will be coming for me!"

Suki shook her head again. "Sister, I am sorry, but if your Gaim-sama is any sort of politician, he will let you go in a heartbeat for the rewards of staying on Lord Zhong's good side."

At this Bacho began to smirk. "And what could he offer to an Armored War God known for being fiercely protective of the people of his kingdom?"

Nagata wasn't the type of man to demand anything, unless it was the safety of those under his protection. Once he learnt what Lord Zhong had done, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

It was the following morning, and while Bacho's sleep was peaceful as she slept in a soft bed, it still didn't feel right. While the servants would serve her on hand and foot, and she would be allowed to live a life of peaceful luxury, this just wasn't her. She preferred having breakfast with all her friends and Nagata at the table, eating a meal together with her sisters-in-arms and their leader. She actually regretted skipping out on breakfast yesterday.

Examining her surroundings, Bacho thought about her escape. She could fight her way out, but Zhong had so many guards that they could overpower her. If only she had her spear, but Zhong had it taken away so she wouldn't have access to such a dangerous weapon. Apparently, concubines had no need for weapons.

She was called once more to accompany him at breakfast. It was probably another attempt by him to butter her up. She gave the guards her answer when she attacked them and they left her alone. She would rather starve than join her kidnapper for a meal.

* * *

Zhong was pacing in his bedchamber. Bacho was still being stubborn. He should be able to convince her himself, but his guards and retainers warned him that the woman was dangerous and unstable. Well, that was what Zhong liked about her. She was strong, but the way she was resisting his charm and hospitality was getting on his nerves. There had to be a way for him to make her one of his willing concubines.

"I see you're having trouble."

Zhong gasped and spun around to see Ukitsu standing in his bedchamber with him.

"Guards! Guards!" Zhong called.

"Don't bother trying to call your guards. They can't help you right now," Ukitsu informed him.

"Who are you!? How did you get past my guards!?" Zhong demanded as he backed away in fright.

"Just a man who knows what it's like to have his plans thwarted, time and again," Ukitsu answered as he adjusted his glasses. "I hear you are having trouble with your latest concubine."

"How do you know that?"

"I hear things. Tell me, what's wrong?" Ukitsu's eyes flashed purple and the same glow appeared in Zhong's eyes, compelling him to answer.

"She has yet to accept her new position. All I want is to shower her with my affection, but she rejects me," Zhong frowned.

Ukitsu responded sympathetically, "A pity. All you are offering is a life of luxury, where she would no longer need to fight."

"Exactly! Why would she need to fight anymore when she can have so much more by staying with me?"

"Don't worry though. I can help make her very agreeable."

"You can?" Lord Zhong asked hopefully.

"I can be very _persuasive_ ," Ukitsu smiled as his eyes momentarily flashed purple.

* * *

Nagata was once again training Ryuubi, with Karasu and Gien as their audience. Ryuubi was truly improving, so Nagata was going to assess her progress with another one-on-one spar.

Last night, Bacho did not return from her patrol and he had gotten worried. He recalled how Kanu had been kidnapped and feared that the same fate had befallen Bacho. He had sent out a search party for Bacho and waited for further news. Meanwhile, he just needed to remain calm and hope for the best.

He noticed how Bacho had been avoiding him. She didn't come down for breakfast the previous day, and now she was missing and he really needed to know what was wrong. It all started after they returned from Bacho's hometown.

What happened? What made her want to avoid him?

"Nagata-sama? Nagata-sama?" Ryuubi called his name again.

"Oh, sorry, Touka. I was just zoned out," he apologized.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Alright, Touka. For today's lesson, all you have to do is to land a blow on me," Nagata instructed as he stood before Ryuubi with his hands behind his back. Ryuubi never questioned his instructions and complied.

"Hai, Nagata-sama!" Ryuubi gripped her shinai. Nearby, Karasu watched with a critical gaze and arms crossed. Next to her stood Gien who was watching over Ryuubi's training.

"I don't think she stands a chance," commented Karasu.

"You can't be sure. Touka-sama has been improving," defended Gien.

"We'll see about that. Naga-kun's pretty good at dodging from amateurs."

"Hajime!" Nagata ordered. Ryuubi darted forward and thrust her shinai at his chest. He sidestepped the blow. Recovering, Ryuubi swung at him but he managed to dodge again. Ryuubi jabbed and swung repeatedly, trying to land a hit. However, Nagata was just too agile and his reflexes were too sharp for her.

"Come on, Touka! Stop trying to hit me and hit me already!" taunted Nagata. Ryuubi became frustrated as she tried to land blows but ended up failing as he evaded. She frowned deeply as she continued to try and land a blow on him.

Nagata could see that Ryuubi was improving. In time, she should become an incredible swordswoman. However, she just didn't have the years of training or experience the others had. She needed this training to be a strong leader. She needed to be worthy of the sword she was gifted with.

"Gaim-sama!" Komei called out suddenly. Momentarily distracted, Nagata inadvertently gave Ryuubi the opening she needed to land a blow.

 **THWACK!**

"OW!" yelled Nagata.

"Naga-kun!" cried Karasu.

"Nagata-sama, I'm so sorry!" Ryuubi gasped and apologized as she dropped her shinai.

"No, no. It's fine Touka," Nagata reassured her while nursing the goose egg on his head. "I got distracted, that's all." He turned to Komei. "Shuri, what's up?"

"My apologies, Nagata-sama, but a message came for you," Komei said as she handed the letter to Nagata. As soon as he received it, he read its contents and immediately his anger began to boil.

The letter read as such:

 _Dear Armored War God Gaim-dono,_

 _Salutations. I am Lord Feng Zhong of the Zu Province. I believe we share a border on the eastern side of things._

 _I am writing in regards to one Lady Bacho Moki who was patrolling the borders if what I am told is correct. No doubt you worry that she hasn't reported in. Well, my letter is in regards to that matter._

 _You see, Lady Bacho has accepted my offer to join my house and we are deeply fond of one another. So she has decided to resign from the Shoku Army to live with me. Please be assured her decision is completely voluntary. Lady Bacho is enjoying herself here and I will do my best to please her every desire._

 _Of course you likely do not believe me. So I hereby invite you to my home so that you may see Lady Bacho yourself and how happy she is to be here with me. Then we may discuss compensation for losing such a talented woman or other political issues over dinner._

 _Sincerely, Lord Feng Zhong_

Nagata angrily crumpled the letter in his hands.

"What's wrong, Nagata-sama?" Komei asked, unused to seeing Nagata so angry about anything.

"Shuri, how far is the Zu Province from here?" he asked. While his tone was calm, Komei shivered under his gaze.

"Hawawawa. The Zu Province isn't too far from here. If we leave now and travel on horseback, we should make it there by evening," she answered.

"Good. I want you to cancel the rest of my appointments for today and assemble everyone. We're going to get Sui back," ordered Nagata. He knew the letter was bullshit. For one thing, if Bacho wanted to retire, she could've told him herself. Another thing was that Bacho wasn't the type of girl who would become anyone's concubine to live an easy life. She was a warrior and she had sworn on her father's name that she would honor his teachings.

Komei nodded as she went to inform everyone and make the arrangement. Nagata took a deep breath to cool down. If they were coming as guests, then it was only right to bring gifts. Nagata was tempted to give Zhong a knuckle sandwich once they arrived, but he needed to be diplomatic. Zhong probably wasn't even a fighter.

Accompanied by his officers, Nagata led the group towards Zhong's estate in the Zu Province. He wasn't wearing his white haori. Instead, he was wearing his Triumph Coat which he usually wore when he went into battle. They were going to confront Zhong and get their friend back.

* * *

The land of China was known for its natural beauty, even in such turbulent times of the Three Kingdoms, also dubbed as the Age of the Armored War Gods by the locals. Despite the number of provinces and ambitious lords looking to take advantage of the natural resources, much of the land was unspoiled and truly a sight to behold.

Sadly, many were still worried about the state of things and it came down to one thing: the Armored War Gods. Although the En Clan had the Ultimate Fist which soothed a lot of worries, they _only_ had one Armored War God. Sou Gi had the Ultimate Spear and Ultimate Fury, feared warriors all around. Shoku had the Ultimate Sword and Ultimate Eye, benevolent and beloved rulers that many flocked to them and would do anything for them. They were recently joined by a new Armored War Goddess who called herself the Goddess of Forbidden Desire. Then Son Go actually revealed that they had _three_ Armored War Gods with the Ultimate Shield, Ultimate Magic, and Ultimate Steel, all of them bringing such strange new technology and creatures to assist in their campaigns.

But at the moment, this land, this city in particular was not in the area which was ruled by one who had or was an Armored War God. It was an independent province that was large enough to be considered prosperous, but was out of the way enough to not be considered a target worth taking and kept to itself so as to not be noticed. It was in this city which a familiar face was exploring, simply enjoying some of her free time among the growing festivities.

Gengan hummed as she walked through the streets. Naturally, she caused some eyes to turn her way as she did so, but she didn't care. She liked to dress the way she did and if others didn't like it then it was their problem. She was supremely confident in her body and if her looks managed to turn negotiations her way during her duties then who was she to complain? If others did about deals made that did not favor them, then maybe they could have paid more attention to the proposals instead of her cleavage.

Truly, Epic Boobs could turn anybody to her way.

As for what she was doing, Gengan was attending a huge horse racing event. It was a yearly festival in which racers and breeders from all over the country would be competing in a number of races over the next few days for prizes and prestige. The best from all over China would be competing, literally putting forth horses that were bred and groomed to compete in that particular competition. The winners would have the favor from many powerful nobles looking for proper steeds. It was high stakes all around, doubly so for the gamblers since fortunes could be made or lost on the races, not just for riders or breeders.

Quite frankly, there was no way Gengan would _not_ be there. It had been quiet since Gien left. The girl needed to experience more of the world before she could really learn true restraint and compassion. There was just too much anger in the girl to deal with through simple teachings. With not much else to do though besides her duties as a feudal lord, Gengan wanted to indulge in her vices for a while and just relax. Gambling, sake, and handsome men were her primary ones, the first two easily satisfied. It was a little harder to get the third though. She had high standards for men and the lechers who had their gazes stuck to her cleavage always failed to meet it.

"Mou, all out again?" she huffed, tilting the sake bottle tied at her hip, sadly finding it to be empty. "Ah well, it can't be helped. Hopefully someone has some of the good stuff for sale here."

Then she heard the most beautiful song being played on a flute. Interested to locate its origin, she followed the music and found that it came from an eating establishment further down the street. While at first there didn't seem to be anything special about the building itself, there was a crowd of women all clamoring around it, eager to see inside. Officially interested, Gengan headed down the street to check it out.

Coming closer to the building, Gengan heard an utterly enchanting music coming from inside. She could also hear all the women tittering and giggling over whoever was playing the flute inside. Many of them had blushes on their faces as they admired the musician.

All of the tables were packed, mainly by women who were looking to the far end of the room with the same adoration on their faces. Some seemed to have had several plates of food, ordering more just so they could stay to watch the show. There were even more standing at some of the walls with cups of tea or using improvised seats just so they could watch.

At the far end of the room was a young man. Gengan had to admit the musician was talented and also quite good looking. The black clothes he wore were average, but tastefully decorated with red accents. Over his right shoulder was the image of an imperial-looking dragon as its body was coiled while it hovered above a tree that was placed over his heart. His hair was deep red, a shade fit for blood, and it hung down his back in a ponytail tied with leather strips. His bangs framed his face, almost shadowing his features as he blew into a polished black and silver flute. His features were masculine and quite handsome, but etched in deep concentration as he played his song. He was sitting at a lone table with a cup of tea sitting untouched in front of him.

His music was something else entirely. It was a soothing sound which sounded gentle and pleasant, like lying down on a grassy hill, watching the clouds roll by while a summer breeze blew over your body. Of course, many of the women were picturing such an image, but they all fantasized about having the same man next to them, enjoying the endearing scene with them. It would play as quite the romantic scene many poets would dream of writing about. Of course, that would be up to the point that it got raunchier in some of their minds.

"Now who is this I wonder?" Gengan asked out loud.

"Well, his name is Sasuke," the proprietress answered. "He just came in one day and asked if I was interested in letting him play his flute for tips. I figured it couldn't hurt but now I'm glad he did. He's been reeling in the customers like nobody's business. I'll be sad when he moves on, but plenty of ladies here have been plotting on trying to convince him to stay." She grinned in the direction of several women who were whispering in strategic huddles. "We'd sure love to have him for various reasons."

The show continued on for several more minutes, prompting more giggling, cooing and women conspiring to nab the musician. The sound of horses galloping could be heard next and the musician stopped playing his flute. His audience gave out sounds of disappointment. The crowds soon parted as a group of soldiers for the local lord approached the building.

"Excuse me, but we were told that there was a talented musician here," said one of the soldiers. "He has red hair and dressed in clothes with a tree and dragon embroidered on them."

"That is I," the musician known as Sasuke answered, confirming his identity.

"Lord Zhong requires your services for a party he is hosting tonight. You will perform for him and be paid accordingly."

Sasuke considered the offer. Playing for a lord would surely fill his pockets quickly. He packed up his things into his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Lead the way then," he accepted.

His fans began to protest at him for leaving just like that. They didn't want him to stop playing. He paid them no mind as he followed the soldiers to Zhong's estate.

* * *

Lord Zhong was happy when he saw Bacho as she came into his bedchamber. Earlier, Ukitsu had told him that he managed to take care of the problem. Zhong called for her and she came without a fuss or protest. None of her yelling, denials or arguments escaped her lips. Only acceptance. Finally, they would be able to consummate their new relationship.

Unfortunately, Zhong would not be able to help himself to the pleasure of Bacho's company or her flesh. His guests had arrived.

"I'm so happy that you accepted my invitation, Gaim-dono," Lord Zhong smiled as he welcomed Nagata and his entourage into his home. Nagata kept his expression neutral. He came here to rescue Bacho and he wasn't going to allow some sweet-talker get in his way. The last time he did, he ended up tied up and locked in a basement.

"Well, when you said you had something important to discuss with me, I came as fast as I could," Nagata answered.

"Well, come inside. I have food and beverages prepared for you and all your retainers."

"FOOD!" Chouhi cheered. Their trip was long and she was hungry.

"Chouhi, behave," Nagata scolded and Chouhi's shoulders slumped. She didn't like it when Nagata was all serious, but this was important. They were here to get Bacho back.

Nagata and his entourage sat in Lord Zhong's banquet hall. The food was good and so was the entertainment. Lord Zhong certainly knew how to be hospitable to his guests. He was also a pleasant conversationalist. However, Nagata wasn't in the mood to hear him prattle on. His friends knew why they were here and they were ready to support him.

Placing his chopsticks down, Nagata spoke, "That was a very delicious meal, Lord Zhong."

"Thank you. My chefs are the best in the land," Lord Zhong boasted.

"If you say so. Now, how about we get to business?" Nagata asked, getting straight to the point.

"Oh, what business could that be?"

"Bacho Moki. I've come to take her back," Nagata answered sharply.

"Well, as I've told you, she is very happy here," Lord Zhong smiled.

"Well, I came to confirm your claims. As you said in your letter, I could check to see for myself," Nagata countered.

"Very well," Lord Zhong complied. He clapped his hands to call his servants and instructed them to bring out Bacho. "Once you see her, you'll see that what I'm telling you is true."

"We'll see about that."

When Bacho was brought, she was in the outfit Lord Zhong had put her in. Batai looked outraged and was about to get up to give Lord Zhong a piece of her mind, but Nagata stopped her from making a scene.

"Bacho-chan, please tell Gaim-dono that you're happy here," Lord Zhong instructed.

"I'm very happy here, Gaim-sama," Bacho said.

Nagata's eyes narrowed when he heard that. "Really? You're happy to be a _concubine_? What about your duties as a general?"

"I believe that I need to live a peaceful life," Bacho answered. Bacho's friends could only look at her in shock. While it was true that she fought for peace, she wasn't one to give up her duties just to become someone's concubine. Something was very wrong here.

Batai couldn't take it anymore and stood up as she shouted accusingly, "That's not Sui-neesan!"

"What!?" gaped Zhong.

"That's not Sui-neesan at all! Sui-neesan would never dress like that or act like that!" Batai shouted.

"Gaim-dono, please ask your officer to behave," Lord Zhong requested as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"No, I don't think I will. She's actually making some pretty good points," Nagata rebutted.

"She's making wild accusations!" Lord Zhong cried out.

"No, I don't think so. You see, this is Batai and she happens to be Bacho Moki's cousin. If anyone knows her better than anyone it's a member of her family."

Lord Zhong began to pale further.

"Lord Zhong, if Bacho Moki is happy here, can you answer a simple question?" Nagata asked.

"O-oh, but of course," Lord Zhong replied shakily.

"What's her real name?"

Lord Zhong's smile fell. "Excuse me?"

"What is Bacho Moki's _true_ name?" Lord Zhong fell silent and Nagata smiled victoriously. "You don't know, do you? In fact, you never even bothered to ask, did you?"

"A lord should know their concubine's true name," Kanu agreed. She looked at her friend, her fellow general, and asked, "Sui, you made a promise to your father. What was the promise?"

Bacho blinked. "My...promise...?"

"Yes, the oath you swore to him. The one thing you promised him. What was it?"

"Sui-neesan, remember the promise you made to Bato-jisan!" pleaded Batai.

"I...I promised..." Bacho held her head. It hurt so much. Her head was pounding as she tried to remember so she could answer the question.

"You told me what you promised him. Now, tell me what you promised him," Kanu prompted.

Bacho answered as her eyes turned back to normal, "...I promised to always fight...for justice. For the people. I promised to honor his teachings and use the skills given to me to fight for what's right." She groaned, "...What's going on?" She looked to see her friends and Nagata. "Nagata-sama, everyone, what are you all doing here?"

"We came to take you home, Sui," Ryuubi told her friend, relieved to have her back.

"And it's a good thing we did," added Chou'un as she turned her hardened gaze towards Lord Zhong.

Lord Zhong began to break out in a cold sweat as Nagata and his officers all glared angrily at him. Instantly, the atmosphere changed. His officers noticed this as Nagata stood up. He was usually calm and easy to get along with. He wasn't one to become angry so easily. Very few things made him angry.

Taking advantage of his friends was one of those things, and his fury was apparent as his silver gaze was focused upon Lord Zhong. There was fury burning behind those eyes and Zhong felt the sharp piercing gaze upon him. It was as if those silver eyes were like swords themselves and they had him pinned. He couldn't move at all. He was frozen.

Back in his own world, Nagata lacked the intimidating presence he had now. Back then he was just an average teenager. However, since he came to this world, he began to grow and change. He developed a Spirit of Steel that was forged into a blade. Everything he'd seen, everyone he had met, everything he had done, everything he had experienced, had shaped him into the man he was today.

He was a leader, a friend, a brother, a hero, a savior, a guardian, and a lover.

He had made friends and also enemies, and had dealt with them accordingly. Now Zhong had fallen in the latter category and would be dealt with just like any other enemy.

"Lord Zhong, it would appear that you have been lying to me. It seems that Sui isn't really happy here or here of her own free will. You drugged her, didn't you?" Nagata accused as his hardened eyes reflected his fury.

Lord Zhong began to sweat from his pale skin. "Well...I...I..."

Nagata growled and Zhong yelped in response.

Nagata told Zhong, "You know, since coming to this world, I've learnt what it means to really hate someone. I didn't use to hate anyone. I disliked a few people, but I never truly hated them. However, I now know what it feels like to hate someone and in fact you've just made it to the list."

"Please, Gaim-dono. If...if it's money you want, then perhaps we can make a deal?" Lord Zhong offered.

Kanu, offended, stood up and shouted, "How dare you!? Do you truly believe that Gaim-sama can be so easily bribed!?"

"What? But she's just one girl! How special can she be!? Please, Gaim-dono, how much do you want for her?" Lord Zhong shouted, not understanding that he was digging himself deeper into trouble.

Nagata glared. Did Lord Zhong really think he could buy Bacho from him like she was some kind of object? Did he really think he could just treat her as property? No way.

From the way Zhong talked about Bacho, Nagata was reminded of Nise and how he wanted Kanu for himself. With how Zhong talked about Bacho like she was an object, there was no way he was going to let this man off scot free. With his power and authority, he was going to make Zhong suffer the consequences of harming the people he loved.

Nagata was about to open his mouth to tell Lord Zhong where he could put that money, but was curtly interrupted.

"I've heard enough," said Sasuke as he stood up and stopped playing his flute. "I cannot allow any woman to have her freedom stripped away to satisfy a man's wanton lust," Sasuke declared as he strapped on, to Nagata's surprise, a GenesisDriver.

Sasuke flicked his wrist and a Lockseed dropped out of his sleeve and into his hand. It was an Energy Lockseed, but rather than sapphire blue like the Energy Lockseeds Nagata had seen before, it was ruby red instead. The front was decorated with a red dragon fruit which was accented with gold. Written in black on the front was its designation code, E.L.S.-HEX, marking the Lockseed as an irregular one.

"Allow me to show you how freedom is something worth fighting for," Sasuke said before he unlocked the Energy Lockseed.

 _ **[DRAGON FRUIT ENERGY!]**_

Above him, a portal to Helheim opened. It dropped a large dragon fruit made of metal and colored blood red like the one on the Lockseed, accented with gold on the protrusions. Twirling the Lockseed, he placed it inside his Driver before he locked it into place.

"Henshin."

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

He then pushed the Seaboll Compressor, cracking the dragon fruit down the middle, making both sides tilt away to reveal a pale blue core with black seeds. Underneath, the 'juice' of the Lockseed was captured in the Concentrate Pod.

 _ **[SODA! DRAGON ENERGY ARMS!]**_

The Dragon Energy Arms began to drop, cracking open before revealing a folded chest and shoulders which landed on Tyrant's head. Energy flew, covering his body in a black bodysuit with a silver top. His gauntlets and greaves were silver, taking a similar style to Baron or Mars' Ride Wear suits. The outside of the dragon fruit then folded onto his back, forming a cape. The other pieces of the armor then folded, the shoulders starting as red plates, but ended in gold. The chestplate seemed to have two pectorals shaped like eyes, the one on the right being white while the other was red like the rest of the armor. On his abdomen was a smaller plate, giving the entire chestpiece a dragon-like image. His helmet was also intimidating. The mouthpiece was silver, shaped like sharp jaws, while the visor was comprised of four slits with crimson eyepieces while the rest of the helmet was black. From the forehead rose two draconic horns and running on the very top was a reptilian ridge, enhancing the draconic appearance. His helmet attachment was red with a set of horns rising from the sides, beginning as the crimson red, but lightening into gold. A splash of juice then summoned a Sonic Arrow into his hands.

Lord Zhong stared in shock at the Armored War God that now stood before him. Even Nagata and his officers were stunned by this Genesis Rider they had never seen before.

"Who...who are you...?" Lord Zhong uttered in shock.

"You may call me Tyrant, the Armored War God of Ultimate Retribution." Tyrant aimed his Sonic Arrow at Lord Zhong and drew back the shaft to stretch the string and prepare his shot.

"Die," Tyrant declared as he fired his Sonic Arrow at Lord Zhong. Screaming hysterically, Lord Zhong dropped to the floor and the arrow safely sailed over him, exploding against the wall. Petrified and frozen in fear, Lord Zhong was unable to do anything else as Tyrant approached him.

"G-Guards! GUARDS! Seize him!" Lord Zhong commanded.

Nagata panicked. "Wait, don't!"

The guards obeyed and attacked Tyrant. Unfortunately, they never managed to get close as he fired his Sonic Arrow. They all went down when they were hit and then Tyrant turned his gaze towards Lord Zhong.

"Your turn," Tyrant threatened.

"Wait! I can give you anything! Money! Land! A title! Women!" pleaded Lord Zhong.

"Silence," Tyrant ordered as he raised his Sonic Arrow to strike Lord Zhong down.

"Stop!" Nagata called.

 **[SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

Tyrant grunted as sparks flew from where Gaim struck him with the Daidaimaru. The blade was now resting against Tyrant's back as Gaim had struck him. Annoyed, Tyrant spun around and swung at Gaim who leapt back to avoid the strike.

"Don't get in my way!" Tyrant shouted.

"I'm not going to let you kill him!" denied Gaim.

"Yes, Gaim-dono! Please save me!" pleaded Lord Zhong.

"SHUT UP!" Gaim and Tyrant shouted at Lord Zhong in unison, causing him to recoil in fright.

"Get Lord Zhong to safety!" Gaim ordered his officers who immediately went into action. They began to escort Lord Zhong out of the banquet hall, leaving Gaim to face Tyrant on his own. Karasu looked over her shoulder, silently vowing to return and aid him.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Lord Zhong said gratefully as he was being escorted down the hallway to safety. He thought he was safe, but he was wrong.

Suddenly, Batai attacked and pinned him against the wall. He cried out in shock as he slumped to the ground and froze as he looked up at the furious girl.

Batai was shaking, her fists clenched tight as her knuckles turned white. She glared at him with hatred for what he did to her beloved cousin. Right now she wanted to kill him.

"You bastard!" Batai yelled as she grabbed Zhong by the front of his clothing. "I'll kill you!"

"Tanpopo!" Ryuubi gasped.

"Go ahead, do it," Karasu encouraged.

"Idunn-sama!?" Ryuubi cried as everyone turned to look at Nagata's cousin.

Karasu stood next to Batai and whispered into her ear, "Remember, this guy planned to turn your cousin into another one of his obedient little sex slaves. That's rape, and he planned to rape her over and over until he grows tired of her. Then he'll throw her away and turn his attention to some other poor girl. He's just a big piece of filth that doesn't deserve to live. So, just go and kill him."

"Kill him?" Batai replied.

"Use your fists. Beat him to a bloody pulp. Don't make it quick. Make it slow so you can make him suffer," Karasu insisted.

"Idunn-sama, that's enough!" Kanu protested. Karasu turned to glare at Kanu before returning her attention to Batai. She produced her sheathed dagger, pulled it out of its scabbard, and offered it to the younger girl.

"Or better yet, end it right here," Karasu suggested. Batai released Zhong and took the offered blade. As Batai studied the dagger, she considered Karasu's words. She was right. This man wanted to rape Bacho, her cousin. He wanted to defile her and use her for his own sick pleasure.

That was unforgivable.

Batai and Bacho may not always get along, and the latter could be a bit of a slave driver during training, but Batai loved her cousin and what this man had intended for her was just sick.

Zhong stared at the girl in front of him as she held the dagger that she intended to use to take his life. He was so terrified that he could not utter a word. He was completely speechless and frozen out of fear.

"Tanpopo!" yelled Bacho. "Don't do it!"

"How can you say that, Sui-neesan!? This man wanted to take you away from us! He wanted to use you like some kind of plaything! Why don't you want me to kill him!?" Batai demanded.

"Because killing him like this wouldn't be right," Bacho answered, attempting to reason with her cousin. "I want to punish him too, but this isn't the way to do it. So please, Tanpopo. Drop the dagger."

Batai trembled with rage as her grip tightened on the dagger. She looked back at Bacho who wanted her to show mercy, then at Karasu who was encouraging her to kill Zhong, then back at Zhong who was staring at her in terror.

"Yes, listen to her! Please...I beg of you...don't kill me..." Zhong pleaded.

"Don't listen to him!" Karasu shouted, cutting off his pathetic pleas for mercy. "If Naga-kun hadn't been suspicious of the letter and brought us here to see your cousin, that man would've had his way with her and would continue to have his way with many other woman who struck him fancy! He should be used as an example to all nobles to show them that their money and influence aren't enough to keep them away from retribution! Now stop hesitating and bury that damn dagger into his head!"

Holding the dagger in a reverse grip and roaring with rage, Batai brought the dagger forward.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Zhong screamed in terror as he saw the dagger coming towards him. There was a loud 'thunk' and he froze as Batai buried Karasu's dagger into the wall next to his head. The others were surprised, even Karasu.

Lord Zhong passed out soon after, his eyes rolling up into his head as he relieved himself on the floor and wet himself. The smell of urine was thick as Batai backed away from Zhong.

Everyone looked at Batai in surprise and relief. They were worried that she would've killed Zhong, but was glad that she decided not to. But then they looked at Karasu warily. She had tried urging Batai into killing Zhong in cold blood. That was truly disturbing.

Karasu casually went to take her dagger and pulled it out of the wall. She looked to Batai who was breathing hard as she glared at Zhong.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Karasu asked curiously.

"He's not worth it," Batai answered simply, breathing heavily. "And my Sui-neesan wouldn't want me to become a murderer, even if it's for her sake."

Bacho hugged her cousin proudly. "You did the right thing."

Karasu looked at Zhong as she held her dagger. It would be so easy for her to do what Batai could not, but she had better things to do than execute a piece of shit like him.

"Take care of this mess. I have to go," said Karasu.

"Wait a minute, we're not done here!" Bacho grabbed Karasu's shoulder but the Shinigami slapped her hand away.

"I have no time for this," Karasu hissed as she continued to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kanu asked sharply.

"To help my cousin. Remember, he's fighting a Genesis Rider and you know how tricky they can get. Now stay here and take care of _this_ yourselves."

As Karasu left, Chou'un decided to lighten the mood and comment on Bacho's dress.

"You know, if you wore that when you went to see Nagata-sama, I'm sure he wouldn't be able to resist," Chou'un teased.

"Really? You can make jokes at a time like this?" Bacho glared as she pulled down the back and front of her skirt. She was still not wearing any underwear under her outfit and didn't want to accidentally flash her friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, a Rinrinshi approached Lord Zhong's estate. Without waiting another moment, the Rinrinshi entered. Guards stood in its way, but the Rinrinshi knocked them out with quick blows before it continued on its way inside. Something interesting was happening inside and it didn't want to miss a moment.

* * *

Back in the banquet hall, Tyrant and Gaim were still engaged in combat. So far, Gaim was holding his own against his opponent. After fighting so many Genesis Riders before, he knew how to handle himself in a fight with one of them.

What neither of them realized was that they were being watched. Cloaked, Duke observed the fight between Gaim and Tyrant while focusing on the latter's combat prowess.

"Why are you protecting this piece of filth?" Tyrant spat as he and Gaim locked blades.

"Look, he's a jerk. I get that. But that's no reason to kill him," Gaim argued.

"I beg to differ. He forces himself on all women. That makes him a rapist and rapists deserve to die."

"This isn't how we decide these things!" Gaim retorted. "We aren't brutes and barbarians! The law exists for a reason and as the Blue King of Shoku, I will enforce the law!"

"He laughs in the face of your laws!" Tyrant shot back. "His money and connections have allowed him to bypass the law again and again! No doubt even with all this evidence, he'll just slide around the law again!"

"No he will not," Gaim countered as he shook his head, his voice was firm and absolute. "There are things that no amount of money or connections can remove. Crimes that cannot be covered up no matter how hard someone tries. I don't care about his money or connections. He broke the law and he will face punishment for it!"

"Bold words, but I have seen precious few take them seriously," Tyrant huffed. "You have the power to enforce your laws, but how can I be sure you will punish him in the face of everything that piece of filth can provide? He didn't get this rich on his own merits."

"I don't give a _damn_ about his connections! They can go hang if they support this kind of crimes!" Gaim roared. "He committed a crime against one of my officers! He is in _my_ court now and money and lineage hold no value there!"

"You should listen to him," interjected Karasu as she returned to the banquet hall with her SengokuDriver strapped to her waist.

"Kara-chan?" Gaim blinked as he saw her.

"Don't worry. The others have taken Lord Zhong to safety. Though how long he'll remain safe is debatable." Bacho's friends were angry and now that they had Lord Zhong to themselves. Gaim had a feeling the man would be traumatized by all the angry female attention he was about to receive. They wouldn't be satisfied until they each got a pound of flesh from him.

Tyrant pushed Gaim back and sent him tumbling with a slash of his Sonic Arrow. Seeing this, Karasu coldly narrowed her eyes and activated her Ringo Lockseed.

 **[RINGO!]**

"Henshin."

 **[LOCK ON! COME ON! RINGO ARMS! DESIRE FORBIDDEN FRUITS!]**

Tyrant was about to go looking for Lord Zhong, when Idunn knocked him backwards with a bash of her Apple Reflecter.

"Ugh, why are you getting in my way? That bastard has it coming!" Tyrant snapped in irritation.

Idunn replied, "You're right. He's a piece of trash that's not worth saving. Personally, I'd just let you kill him."

"Then why do you still insist on protecting him?"

"Because Naga-kun said so!"

She swung her Sword Bringer at him and he parried with his Sonic Arrow. He jumped back to dodge a stab and fired at her. She blocked with her Apple Reflecter before she created a Helheim portal under her feet and vanished into it.

"Huh?" Tyrant blinked in confusion before a Helheim portal opened behind him and Idunn slashed him across the back, sending him staggering. He turned to slash at her but was blocked by Gaim. Idunn then slashed Tyrant across the chest before Gaim landed his own blow. Together, the Oda Cousins attacked Tyrant, keeping him from retaliating before they knocked him down to the ground with a unified strike.

Tyrant grunted and glared at both Riders before picking himself up.

"Do you really think you can stop me from delivering justice?" Tyrant challenged. "Haven't you ever killed bandits before?"

Was it hypocritical for Nagata to protect Lord Zhong while he had killed bandits? No, the bandits were dangerous. Even if they had been forced to a life of crime due to desperation, he had seen some of them enjoy the pain they inflicted on others. Some of them were just doing it because of greed and lust. Families were torn apart, homes broken and lives were destroyed by bandits.

He killed bandits to protect the innocent and to prevent further bloodshed. And yet, he had to shed blood in order to do so. His hands were no longer clean.

"I've killed, but only when I had no other choice. Right now, I have a choice, and that is to make sure justice is served," decided Gaim as he took out his Grapefruit Energy Lockseed.

"Then show me the strength of your conviction," Tyrant challenged.

 _ **[GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY!]**_

"I intend to," Gaim responded as he loaded the Grapefruit Energy Lockseed into his Genesis Core and pushed down the Cutting Blade.

 _ **[LOCK ON! SOIYA! MIX! JIMBER GRAPEFRUIT! HA-HA!]**_

Once Gaim was adorned in his Jimber Grapefruit Arms, the two Riders began furiously exchanging shots as they fired at each other with their Sonic Arrows. Their arrows cancelled each other out as Tyrant's shots were intercepted by Gaim's curving energy arrows. Ceasing their exchange, the two then charged at each other to get close and personal.

Gaim put away his Sonic Arrow and drew his Musou Saber. Their weapons clanged as they connected and sparks flew from their clash. The two began to exchange blows, swinging at each other. Tyrant gritted his teeth as he swung down but was parried as Gaim swung his Musou Saber upwards to counter. Tyrant was pushed back before Gaim slashed him across the chest, knocking him backwards. As he flew backwards, Tyrant shot Gaim with his Sonic Arrow but Idunn jumped in the path of the arrows and blocked them with her shield, protecting Gaim.

Annoyed and deciding to finish this once and for all, Tyrant gripped his GenesisDriver's Seaboll Compressor and gave it a push.

 _ **[DRAGON FRUIT ENERGY SQUASH!]**_

In response, Gaim pushed down his SengokuDriver's Cutting Blade.

 _ **[SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH! JIMBER GRAPEFRUIT SQUASH!]**_

Energy pooled into their legs before they jumped into the air. Energy spiraled around Tyrant's boots as he performed a corkscrew kick while Gaim performed the traditional Rider Kick, a flying side kick.

"SEI-YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gaim yelled.

"HEI-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tyrant roared.

The two Riders collided with explosive force as Idunn witnessed the impact. The explosion threw the two Riders backwards in opposite directions, colliding with the wall behind them. They then dropped to the ground, panting heavily as they glared at one another.

"Give up yet?" Gaim asked as Tyrant rose to his feet and brandished his Sonic Arrow. "Heh, didn't think so."

Gaim and Tyrant stared each other down before rushed forward to resume their battle. Idunn hung back to watch when all of a sudden, a black blur rushed towards both combatants and forcibly separated them. Gaim cried out as sparks blasted from his chest and he was sent tumbling along the floor.

"Naga-kun!" Idunn cried as she rushed to Gaim's side.

"What hit me?" Gaim groaned and he then saw what had gotten between him and Tyrant.

It was a female Rinrinshi in Beastman form. She was clad in black and looked to be wearing a sleeveless leotard with a panther skin cloak draped over her body. The animal's head was on her right shoulder. Her arms and legs were covered in chainmail with black armored boots that reached up to her knees. Her arms were covered in gauntlets with sharp fingertips that looked like claws. Her chest was covered with a breastplate that had a slash pattern across its surface. Finally, her head was covered by a helmet that was shaped like a panther's head. Long white hair spilled out of the opening in the back. Her yellow, cat-like eyes were visible through the open 'jaws' of the helmet. From the looks of it, she was a Panther Rinrinshi.

At the sight of the Panther Rinrinshi, Duke decided it was time to vacate the premises. He had seen everything he needed to see here.

"Who are you!?" Tyrant loudly demanded. When he did not get an answer, he charged towards her to land a slash, but she easily caught his Sonic Arrow with her hand. He withdrew his weapon and repeatedly swung at her, but the Panther Rinrinshi's cat-like reflexes allowed her to evade his strikes before she found the opening she needed.

" _Ringi. Neko Zan_ ," the Panther Rinrinshi spoke softly before she struck Tyrant violently across the chest with her claws. Tyrant howled as sparks erupted from the impact as her claws ripped into him. Scowling, Tyrant attacked the Panther Rinrinshi, but she easily dodged his blows before she used the opening she left to hit him across the jaw with a kick.

" _Ringi. Neko Ryuusei Zan_ ," the Panther Rinrinshi called as her claws glowed and she executed a series of lighting fast slashes that connected with Tyrant. Tyrant screamed as a series of explosions burst from his chestplate each time the Panther Rinrinshi slashed him.

As Idunn helped Gaim up, he said, "He needs help."

Frowning, Idunn asked, "Why? He's the enemy."

"No, the RinJyuKen is the enemy, and I'm not going to let any of them take another life!" Gaim took aim and fired at the Panther Rinrinshi but she managed to jump out of the way as Tyrant collapsed. Gaim quickly went over to Tyrant's side to check up on him.

"Are you OK?" Gaim asked as he held a hand to Tyrant.

"Why are you helping me?" Tyrant asked, confused. They had been fighting against each other earlier so there was no reason for Gaim to be so concerned about him.

"We're Riders. We're supposed to look out for each other. Plus, the enemy of my enemy is my friend," Gaim told him. Tyrant stared at Gaim's hand before taking it, letting him get back up to his feet.

"Be careful, she's fast with those claws of hers," warned Tyrant.

"Don't worry, I got a plan," Gaim told him and turned his gaze to Idunn. He gave her a nod and she nodded back. "Alright, let's make this our stage now."

" _Ringi. Neko Kage Zan_ ," called the Panther Rinrinshi. The shadow under her feet expanded before it rose up from the ground to become a solid silhouette of the Panther Rinrinshi. The Panther Rinrinshi and her shadow then lunged at both Gaim and Tyrant, attacking them together. The two Riders fired their weapons, but missed as the Panther Rinrinshi and her shadow dodged. The original slammed her knee into Gaim's chest as the shadow did the same to Tyrant.

The Panther Rinrinshi and her shadow were completely in sync as they attacked both Gaim and Tyrant. Their claws clashed with the Riders' weapons, forcing both of them on the defensive. Fighting the Rinrinshi was frustrating for both Riders as she kept dodging them. The Panther Rinrinshi disarmed Gaim, sending his Musou Saber flying out of his hands, before striking him violently across the chest.

Gaim was sent tumbling as he drew his Sonic Arrow. Focusing his eyes, his visor glowed and he fired a set of energy arrows that curved through the air. The Panther Rinrinshi and her shadow avoided the arrows, but they curved again towards their targets. The Panther Rinrinshi and her shadow continued to try and evade the arrows, but they continued to pursue the Rinrinshi and her shadow. The arrows ignored the shadow and focused on the original, striking her in the back. She tumbled along the ground as her shadow dissipated into nothing.

The Panther Rinrinshi rose to her feet as her claws glowed. " _Neko Ryuusei Zan._ " She became a black blur as she sped towards both Riders. She slashed them across the chest with all her might, knocking them down as she raced past them. She then ran along the walls before she leapt off the surface and rolled through the air to land another slash across their chests, just as they were getting back up. The Panther Rinrinshi continued to ricochet all over the room, relentless attacking the two Riders from all directions.

"She's too fast!" Tyrant shouted as he tried to follow the Panther Rinrinshi's movements, but she was just a blur as she was moving too fast. However, unlike Tyrant, Gaim's Jimber Grapefruit Arms granted him several advantageous visual enhancements.

Gaim's visor glowed as he followed the Panther Rinrinshi's trail. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he took aim and pulled on the Sonic Arrow's shaft to charge up a shot. As the Panther Rinrinshi lunged for them, Gaim fired his Sonic Arrow and got a direct hit to the chest that sent her tumbling to the ground.

"Todomeda!" Gaim shouted as he hit the Cutting Blade three times and Tyrant pushed in his Seaboll Compressor twice.

 _ **[SOIYA! ORANGE SPARKING! JIMBER GRAPEFRUIT SPARKING!]**_

 _ **[DRAGON FRUIT ENERGY SPARKING!]**_

Yelling together, Gaim and Tyrant leapt into the air to execute their finishers. Like before, Gaim performed a flying side kick as Tyrant performed a flying corkscrew kick. Reddish flames surrounded Tyrant as orange flames blazed around Gaim.

Both Riders collided with their target and Idunn had to shield her eyes as the impact caused a bright explosion. The two Riders pass through the explosion and performed a perfect three-point landing together.

"They won," Idunn smiled but something in the smoke caught her attention as she saw a silhouette standing in the curtain of smoke. As the smoke and fire cleared, the Panther Rinrinshi was revealed to be completely unharmed, shocking the Riders.

The Panther Rinrinshi pointed at Gaim and before performing a cut-throat gesture. Idunn, angered by the threatening gesture, rushed towards the Panther Rinrinshi to cut her down. The Panther Rinrinshi suddenly sank into a dark shadow portal under her feet, vanishing from sight.

"Dammit!" Idunn cursed as she failed to strike down their enemy. She then glared at Tyrant, ready to attack if he dared to do anything towards Gaim. After a moment, the two deactivated their Lockseeds and reverted to their civilian forms.

"Naga-kun?" Idunn asked.

"Kara-chan, it's OK. You can cancel your transformation," Nagata reassured her. Idunn frowned but obeyed as she followed his instruction.

"Thanks for your help. I doubt either of us would be able to beat her on our own," Nagata said to Sasuke.

"I only helped you because she was trying to kill me too. I did it for myself," Sasuke defended. Karasu scowled at Sasuke's rudeness.

"Don't be rude! Naga-kun practically saved your life!" Karasu snapped as she reached for her odachi.

"Kara-chan, don't," Nagata warned her and she sighed before she forced herself to relax. "I have some questions for you."

"Very well. Ask away," Sasuke responded.

"Could you give us your name? I'm sure 'Tyrant' isn't your real name," Nagata asked.

"It's Sasuke. Sasuke Takeda."

"Are you from Tokyo, Takeda-san?"

"Yes."

"So how did you manage to come to this world?" Nagata pressed on.

"A strange man approached me and gave me the Driver and Lockseed. He told me that they were the keys to a grand adventure," Sasuke answered. Nagata assumed that the strange man Sasuke was talking about was Chosen.

"And you just accepted them?" Karasu asked skeptically.

"After what I saw on the news, of real Kamen Riders, it seemed like too good of an opportunity to pass up. Besides, I was...tired," Sasuke answered.

"Tired of what?" Nagata asked.

"Tired of how corrupt and dirty our world has become. Since I couldn't do anything to change things there, I decided I wanted a fresh start elsewhere," Sasuke answered.

"And you chose to come to this world?" Karasu questioned.

"You came to this world too, Kara-chan," Nagata reminded.

"To be with you," she defended. "It just seems like an odd choice for him to make. Who would willingly come to a world that is being threatened by war and monsters?"

"I did," Nagata reminded again.

Karasu countered, "Out of a sense of duty and moral obligation."

"Are we done here?" Sasuke asked.

"Not just yet. The way you wanted to kill Zhong, I assume that something happened to you involving people in power," Nagata said to Sasuke.

"I just hate it when people like him abuse their power like that and get away with it. Since you've shown me your resolve, I'll leave Zhong's punishment to you."

"I'll make sure he is punished accordingly," Nagata promised.

"Be sure that you do. Now it's time for me to go," said Sasuke.

"Where do you think you're going?" Karasu demanded.

"The road is vast and free. I'll go where it leads me. See you around, Blue King," Sasuke replied before he walked away.

"Wait-!" Karasu attempted to stop Sasuke.

"Let him go, Kara-chan." Nagata stopped her.

"But don't you have any more questions for him?" Karasu demanded.

"I do, but we've just met and I don't think he'll appreciate us asking him about his whole life story. Besides, I have a feeling we'll be meeting him again," Nagata replied. "Now come on, let's go and check up on the others and make sure they haven't killed Lord Zhong."

"Would you have cared if they did?" Karasu asked as she followed him. He didn't answer. To be honest, he was on the fence about leaving Zhong dead or alive.

When they found the others in the hallway, Lord Zhong had regained consciousness but was kept in place by both his fear and the angry glares pointed at him. He was still grateful that Nagata had saved his life. However, when Nagata brought up the nobleman's crimes, he tried to beg for mercy. He even attempted to bribe Nagata again and was willing to return Bacho to him as long as the Blue King looked the other way.

That was the last nail in Lord Zhong's coffin. As the Governor of Shoku and the Blue King, he had absolute authority over his territory and all lands within his border.

Nagata's judgment was swift.

Zhong was charged for kidnapping and slavery. Not only did he have Lord Zhong stripped of his noble status, but all his assets, property and land were seized as well. Nagata also had him imprisoned for his crimes. Once he served his time, he would be released and be nothing more than a commoner.

The women that Zhong kept as his concubines were freed. While some of them did like being his concubines, there were more than a few that he had kept drugged to keep them docile and subservient. They seemed to be suffering from the long term effects of whatever drugs Zhong had used to keep them obedient and submissive. Hopefully, they would recover and be returned to their homes once they received the proper care and treatment.

Unlike them, Bacho was not drugged nor was she there willingly. While she had been drugged at first by Zhong, she had not been drugged at the dinner party. She learnt quickly that accepting any food or drink from her captor was dangerous, so she refused to eat or drink anything brought to her. If the guards forced the issue, she would show her displeasure with her fists. Even without her weapon, she was still quite formidable.

But what had happened to Bacho if she hadn't been drugged to be subservient to Zhong? Nagata got the answer when he questioned Zhong. He confessed that he had accepted the aid of a sorcerer who went by the name of Ukitsu. Once again, the Armored War Devils had gotten themselves involved in this situation. Nagata knew that, while at large, the group of Genesis Riders would continue to cause trouble. He would need to deal with them permanently.

"What a day..." Nagata dropped into the chair in his office as he returned from that particular trial. It had been a long one since there had been so many witnesses and testimonies to Zhong's crimes that had to be examined. He was just glad it was over.

Justice had been served, and Nagata was glad for that. Tired, but glad.

"I'm glad to be in my own clothes again," Bacho smiled as she adjusted her collar, following Nagata into his office. It just felt so wrong to be dressed up as some concubine.

"I don't know, Bacho. You actually looked pretty sexy in the outfit Zhong gave you," Nagata joked.

"Excuse me!?" Bacho yelled at him.

He gulped as she glared at him. "Just kidding, Sui!"

"Ugh, that isn't funny, Nagata-sama!" Bacho cried. Sometimes, he made her want to smack him. She knew it would be disrespectful, but Nagata was so laidback he wouldn't have minded. Besides, he deserved it for such a bad joke, but she refrained herself. It was just a joke. He didn't mean anything malicious by it.

Nagata got off his chair and walked up to Bacho. "I'm just glad you're OK, Sui. What that man did to you, it wasn't right."

"I know. It was terrible. I felt trapped in my own body, doing and saying things against my will. For someone to have that kind of power over me, it's frightening," Bacho confessed as she hugged herself. She was proud of her strength. To be made to feel so weak was scary. Zhong had taken something that was a fundamental part of her, and she felt violated. Fortunately, he never did anything to her. Not yet at least.

Nagata frowned and gently pulled Bacho into a hug. She gasped but didn't resist. She needed this, even if she was too proud to admit it. Her father taught her to be strong, but sometimes she could use a hug from a friend.

Sometimes Bacho couldn't understand Nagata. Sometimes she found him frustrating. But most of the time, and usually, she found him dependable as a leader. She was someone she admired ever since she met him, and not just because of his power and status as an Armored War God. The more she got to know him, the more she realized that he was just as human as the rest of them, a human with his own virtues and his flaws. He wasn't a snobbish, cowardly noble or an arrogant nobleman. The title and position he got was earned through his own actions.

The fact that he came for her truly spoke out how much he valued her not only as a general, but as a friend. He would do the same for any of his friends. He would fight any odds to save them, and he came to her rescue just like she believed.

Besides admiration and respect, new feelings began to manifest in Bacho's heart. Feelings towards Nagata. She tried to ignore these feelings, and if that didn't work she would deny and squash them. Batai's teasing didn't make things any easier. It got harder to deny these feelings when Batetsu joined in.

She really didn't want there to be any complications between Nagata and herself in their relationship. He was her lord and she was his general. That was it. They couldn't be more than that. And yet, these romantic feelings towards him just grew and grew as they spent more time together. He would hang out with her, ride horses with her, race with her. It was even bad when she was asleep as she had dreams about herself and Nagata, vividly intimate dreams. She remembered waking up, covered in sweat, before she went to splash her face with cold water just to calm herself down.

She was aware that Nagata was in love with Kanu, everyone was, but Bacho Moki could no longer deny her feelings any longer.

She was in love with Nagata Oda.

"Nagata-sama..." Bacho blushed as she looked at Nagata. "I'm...I'm really glad you came for me."

Nagata smiled back. "You're one of my best friends, Sui. Of course you can count on me to come get you whenever you're in trou-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Bacho grabbed him by his coat and pulled him into a deep kiss. Her eyes were closed but his eyes were wide open in surprise as she pressed her lips against his in a deep passionate kiss. He did not expect this. He came to expect it from Ryofu, Ryuubi and Chou'un, and had also kissed Kanu many times. He never thought in a million years that Bacho would ever kiss him.

After a few more seconds, Bacho released Nagata. She looked at his expression. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was agape. It was a really funny expression and she wanted to chuckle. Only the realization of what she had done prevented that as she blushed bright red.

"Ah, Nagata-sama! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Bacho frantically apologized, but she got no response from her frozen lord. "Nagata-sama! Nagata-sama!"

Nagata shook his head back and forth and blinked as he looked at Bacho. She averted her eyes, her face flushed.

"Sui..." he uttered as he tried to find the words.

"Excuse me! I gotta go! I have training to do! See you later!" Bacho yelled as she fled his office. Nagata didn't go after her. He just stood there for a few minutes before he mechanically went back to his chair and sat down.

"What the heck just happened?" he asked himself out loud. Bacho had kissed him, and not on the cheek. She had kissed him right on the mouth. It was definitely her first kiss as she gripped his coat so tight with trembling hands and he tasted a bit of her sweat on his lips, but he had not expected her to kiss him like _that_. Besides Kanu, who was his girlfriend, he had already been kissed by Ryuubi, Chou'un, Ryofu and now Bacho. He was never this popular back in school, but now he had girls kissing him out of nowhere.

Wow...talk about a huge change in the status quo. His old friends back in school would probably die of jealousy if they knew that he had a girlfriend and had more girls attracted to him.

Nagata rubbed his temples as he tried to concentrate and make sense of what had happened. He wished his mom was here. She could offer him some advice on his current situation.

" _Just go for it!_ " he imagined Yang saying.

"That sounds like her alright..." he mused.

" _Follow your heart_ ," he imagined Ruby saying.

He smiled. "Okaasan..."

He then heard another voice in his head, a strong male voice with a commanding presence, " _Never falter! No matter what stands in your way, move forward to achieve your dream!_ "

Nagata blinked as he wondered out loud, "What the hell was _that_?"

And then there was a knock at the door.

Nagata wasn't expecting anymore company, but his door was always open to his friends.

"Come in," he permitted. The door opened and Kanu entered. His eyes widened when he saw her. Oh, how would she react when she learnt that Bacho had kissed him? Should he tell her? He shelved the matter for later. It seemed that Kanu's visit wasn't a social call. She looked serious.

"Hey, Aisha. What's up?" he asked.

"It's about your cousin. There's something that we think you might want to know about her," said Kanu seriously.

OK, now Kanu had his attention.

"What about Kara-chan?" he asked.

"While you told us to take Zhong to safety, Tanpopo wanted to kill him for what he did to Sui," Kanu started to explain. That was understandable. They were family after all and Batai wanted to get back at Zhong for what he had done. "That was when Idunn-sama encouraged Tanpopo to kill him."

"She _what_?"

"She even provided the dagger. Luckily, Sui was there to talk her out of it. I understand if you find this hard to believe, Nagata-sama. After all, she is of your blood. If you have doubts of my claims then the others will tell you the same." Karasu's actions had witnesses so Kanu had plenty of people to support her story, like her sisters-in-arms.

Nagata thought deeply about what Kanu had just told him. He didn't want to believe it, but he trusted Kanu. She was honorable and would have no reason to lie to him about something as serious as this.

"I believe you. You've never had a reason to lie to me so thanks for coming to me with your concerns," Nagata replied. Kanu smiled, glad that Nagata would not dismiss her words since this was about a member of his family. Family was important and she understood that he did not want to think ill of his only blood relative.

Kanu was just disturbed by how Karasu casual was about killing someone and how easily she tempted Batai into committing murder. They knew how ruthless she could be since they found her standing in the middle of the aftermath of a bandit massacre, but they didn't know how cold she could be until they witnessed her casually persuade someone to take the life of another who couldn't even defend themselves.

"I'll go speak with her," Nagata promised. He really needed to understand what Karasu was thinking. He may have changed in this era and had grown accustomed to using his blade to cut down his enemies, but he would never resort to murder. Killing in the heat of battle was one thing, but to take a defenseless life was another matter entirely.

"I'll leave you to return to your work then," Kanu replied as she politely bowed and turned towards the door.

"Wait, Aisha," Nagata called as he stood up and approached her.

"Yes, Nagata-sama?" Kanu asked. Nagata gently put his arms around her and pulled her towards him so he could kiss her. She was surprised by the suddenness but she welcomed it as she kissed back.

Nagata broke the kiss and said, "Actually, I think I would like to take a break." He picked up Kanu and sat her down on his desk before putting his arms around her.

Kanu blushed and asked, "Nagata-sama, what if someone catches us like this?"

Nagata smirked as he whispered, "Well, doesn't that just make things a bit more thrilling?"

Kanu only replied by kissing him deeply. They continued to kiss and then kissed again, and again, and again...and Nagata didn't get any more work done that day.

* * *

"I can't believe I kissed him!" Bacho wailed as she covered her face in embarrassment. She was sitting in the kitchen with Chou'un, sharing a bottle of rice wine. After what had occurred, she really needed a drink and someone to talk to. With everyone else being out of the question due to one reason or another, Bacho's only option was Chou'un.

Chou'un recalled having advised Bacho to kiss Nagata, but she did not expect the brunette to actually do it.

"I can't believe you actually did it," Chou'un commented. She gave her friend a thumbs-up and a wink of approval. "Good job."

Bacho just moaned in mortification.

"Did you enjoy the kiss?" Chou'un asked with a sly grin.

Bacho removed her hands from her blushing face and confessed, "...I did." She was still feeling ashamed that she had stolen a kiss from Nagata.

"Did _he_ enjoy the kiss?"

"I don't know. I ran out the door before he could react. What am I going to do? I won't be able to look him in the eye after this."

"Knowing him, I doubt he'd be upset about a kiss. He'd be surprised, but not upset," Chou'un replied. "Besides, you're not the only one who's kissed him."

"Right, you kissed him too," Bacho recalled.

"There's also Aisha, but that's a given since they're lovers, and then there's Touka and we can't forget about Ren," Chou'un listed.

"Wait. _Ren_ kissed him too? How do you know?" Bacho asked, surprised and curious.

"I have my ways," Chou'un answered mysteriously. She actually saw them kiss that night in the garden as Kachou Kamen when she returned from her nightly patrol. "But my point is that you're not the only one who has developed romantic feelings for Nagata-sama. You just acted on impulse."

"It was in the heat of the moment and all I did was followed your advice," Bacho defended.

"About kissing him? You do know I was just joking about that, right?" Chou'un replied.

"Well, now there's nothing funny about it! So what should I do?"

Chou'un reassured her friend, "Nagata-sama will still treat you the same as he normally does, but if you avoid this issue, you'll probably damage the relationship you have with Nagata-sama. You should use the next chance you can get to talk to him."

"Right, you're right," Bacho agreed before she downed another cup of wine.

"You know, after Nagata-sama received that letter from Zhong, he was absolutely furious. He knew something was wrong and rallied us all together to come rescue you. It was a good thing he knew something wasn't right. Otherwise, you would still be in Zhong's harem as one of his concubines," Chou'un informed Bacho.

"He would do the same for any of us if we were in trouble," Bacho argued.

"Exactly. He cares for all of us. That's what we love about him, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's what we love about him," Bacho agreed with a smile. She respected Nagata, admired him even, but now she could admit to herself that besides respect and admiration that she had fallen in love with her lord.

"So, about that kiss. How was it? Was there tongue play involve? Did you grab his butt while you were kissing him? Did he grab _your_ butt?" Chou'un teased.

"Sei!" Bacho shouted with a crimson blush now covering her face.

"Come on, Sui! We're friends! You can kiss and tell with me!" Chou'un urged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Karasu's dagger sliced off the head of Bacho's ragdoll and she watched with grim satisfaction as stuffing fell out while the head dropped at her feet. Her pet crow Poe had watched them from outside the window of Nagata's office and thanks to her mask she could see it all. She normally used Poe to watch Nagata. It was her favorite past time. Every moment watching Nagata was always blissful.

But what ruined each moment was when she saw the girls getting too close to him, way too close for her taste. On the floor was Kanu's doll and she stomped on it repeatedly.

" _He's mine...you thieves! Mine! Mine! Mine!"_

* * *

"Tanpopo."

Batai cracked an eye open as she spotted Gien standing in front of her. The younger girl was lounging in the garden with her legs crossed, her back against a tree, and her hands resting behind her head. Her spear lay beside her.

"Oh. Hey, Enya," Batai greeted her friend and patted the spot next to her. "Take a seat. It's really nice under the shade here."

Gien took the offered seat next to her friend. While they had not gotten along during their initial meeting, they managed to find common ground to become friends. Though, like any other pair of friends, they still had their differences and would argue from time to time.

"You know, if I was in your place, I would've probably acted the same way," Gien said. Batai sighed. She knew this was going to be about what had happened at Zhong's place earlier. Gien continued, "I had an older sister who I loved very much. So, I can understand why you would get angry like that."

"My parents died when I was young," Batai confessed. "It was Sui-neesan's parents, my aunt and uncle, who took me in and raised me along with their daughters. We get on each other's cases, but we still love each other. When I found out what that guy wanted to do to Sui-neesan, I got so mad that I wanted to kill him."

"But you didn't go through with it, even with Idunn-sama's urging," Gien reminded.

"I'm a warrior. I'm not a murderer," affirmed Batai. "Besides, it just wouldn't feel right to kill him like that without him getting his rightful punishment. At least now he'll have to live with the shame of his crimes after losing everything."

"So, are you just going to just lounge here or do you want to have a spar with me?" Gien challenged. Batai opened both her eyes and grinned.

"You're on, but loser has to buy the winner a snack," accepted Batai as she picked up her spear. Gien smiled as she picked up her kanabo. They stood opposite each other and faced each other off.

As they clashed, there was no malice. This was just another bonding activity between friends.

* * *

"Finally home," Iori smiled as he, Kochu and Riri arrived at the gate of Touka Village. While they had enjoyed their stay with the Nanban Barbarians, for the most part, they still needed to go back to their lives and friends in Touka Village. Iori couldn't just leave Nagata to protect Shoku all on his own.

"I know we haven't been away for very long, but I've missed this place," Kochu stated.

"Me too," Riri beamed. She had fun with the Nanban Barbarians. She hoped to visit them again and hoped they could come visit Touka Village again too.

As they approached the castle, they saw Nagata stepping out to greet them with a young woman that the family of three did not recognize.

"Welcome home, buddy!" Nagata greeted with a smile as he bowed and shook hands with Iori. "And welcome back, Shion and Riri. How was your vacation?"

"It was great," Iori smiled.

"And very relaxing," added Kochu as she held Iori's hand. Oh, it was relaxing alright, and she and Iori had a lot of fun as they made love near the river and under a waterfall. There was some kind of thrill of making love, right outside, where anyone could catch them.

"I'm glad to hear it." Nagata smiled at Riri. "So, did you have fun with the Nanban Barbarians, Riri?"

"Yes! We played a lot of games together, like tag, hide and seek, and blind man's bluff!" Riri answered.

"I'm glad you had fun." Karasu made a sound of clearing her throat to get her second cousin's attention. "Oh, right. Iori, Shion, Riri, I want you all to meet my second cousin, Karasu Oda."

"It's nice to meet you. You may call me Armored War Goddess Idunn," Karasu told them.

Iori's eyes opened slightly in surprise. "She's your second cousin?"

"An Armored War Goddess?" gasped Kochu.

"Yeah, it's true," Nagata confirmed. "I'll tell you all about it later."

"It's nice to meet you, Idunn-sama," Kochu greeted the dark-haired young woman. "I'm Kochu Kansho, and this little one is our daughter Riri."

"Hiya, Onee-chan!" Riri beamed at Karasu. The corners of Karasu's lips quirked upwards at the sight of the cute little girl smiling at her.

"I'm Iori, Armored War God Ryugen," Iori introduced himself. "I look forward to working with you in the future, Idunn."

"Same here, Ryugen," Karasu returned.

"Come inside. Everyone can't wait to hear about your vacation," Nagata told the family. As the group headed back inside, Karasu glanced at Iori, Kochu and Riri. She wasn't threatened by Kochu or Riri. The woman was married and the little girl was just a child. Still, she wondered how she could get a bust size as ample as Kochu's.

"So, what has been going on since we were gone?" Iori asked.

"A whole lot, Iori. A whole lot," Nagata answered.

* * *

"So much for that arrangement," the Sloth Rinrinshi known as Nanamomo yawned as she walked away from Lord Zhong's estate. She had been staying in Lord Zhong's place as one of his concubines for several weeks now. It seemed like a pretty easy job. All she had to do was to pleasure the man in bed and she would be able to stay for as long as she wanted. She got good food, a comfortable place to sleep, and a roof over her head. What else could she possibly want?

She was so glad that her human form was so attractive. He had sought her out personally after first laying eyes on her. Her red kimono was worn in such a way that it was indecent and she instantly caught his eye.

Nanamomo was very proud of her human form. It was desirable and irresistible. Despite her looks and attitude, she was still a Rinrinshi of the RinJyuKen Akugata. As a Rinrinshi, her mission was to gather Rinki generated from the negative emotions of humans, and as far as she knew lust was a negative emotion.

While heading towards the next town, the female Rinrinshi bumped into an acquaintance of hers.

"Ah, Diaochan," Nanamomo identified the female Genesis Rider as she strode over. Diaochan was a woman who was legendary for her beauty. She had reddish brown hair done up in a ponytail with a flowery hairpin. Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless and backless purple top with a pink silk skirt that flowed down to the floor. The skirt had a slit up the side to expose a shapely leg. Covering her arms were pink, detached sleeves which were made of silk and had gold trim around the cuffs. She wore gold earrings shaped like cicadas.

"When I heard about your mission, I couldn't believe what I was hearing," said Diaochan. Obviously, she wasn't happy.

"What's wrong?" Nanamomo asked. Diaochan's narrowed eyes met with Nanamomo's sleepy eyes.

"How could you debase yourself like some common whore?" Diaochan asked hotly.

"Wow, you sound like a hypocrite," Nanamomo commented. "Don't you sleep with men to gain information from them?"

"No, I never always go that far," defended Diaochan. She would drug their wine so they would answer her questions before she put them to sleep.

"...I see..." Nanamomo nodded. "Well, it's alright. Gaim took care of Zhong so now I'm just looking for a place to sleep."

"Come with me then," Diaochan insisted.

"OK, Diaochan," Nanamomo smiled as she walked with the female Genesis Rider. It wasn't long before they found their path blocked by a gang of bandits. A pair of beautiful women, traveling on an isolated path together, was an attractive target for bandits. The women were clad in fine clothing, and from this piece of evidence alone they believed the two women were rich. Of course, even if these women had no valuables, the way the bandits were leering at them with hungry, lecherous grins told Diaochan all she needed to know of their intentions.

As Diaochan prepared to reach for her GenesisDriver, a black blur came out of nowhere and attacked the bandits. It happened so fast that the bandits didn't even realize they were in danger before it was too late. They fell to the ground as blood pooled around their bodies.

"Oh, it's you," identified Diaochan as the Rinrinshi stood before them. It was the Panther Rinrinshi that Gaim and Tyrant had fought earlier. The Rinrinshi soon morphed into her human form, revealing herself to be Hyohime of the Five Femme Fatales. She had yellow panther-like eyes, but those were the only facial features she revealed since the rest was hidden under a black mask. She had long black hair which was braided on the front with a ponytail at the back. A black velvet scarf was wrapped around her neck. She wore a dark top with white ties and black pants with thigh high buckled brown boots. Her arms were bare and tattooed with black spots like a jungle cat.

"Hello," Hyohime greeted in monotone.

"Hyohime-sama," Nanamomo greeted with a respectful bow.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but I could've handled them," Diaochan remarked.

"Bored," Hyohime responded.

"Pardon me?" Diaochan asked.

"Hyohime-sama says she killed the bandits out of boredom," Nanamomo translated.

"Come with me. Go bandit hunting," Hyohime invited.

"I just wanna sleep," whined Nanamomo as she yawned.

"Nanamomo, your powers can help make it more fun," Hyohime told her.

"Fine, but I'm taking a nap later."

"Acceptable."

"How about we find the new girl? I heard she loves killing bandits," Diaochan suggested.

"She's busy. Undercover mission," Hyohime informed her.

"Ah, right. She already infiltrated one of the kingdoms and nobody suspects a thing. It's fortunate that we found a spy related to their leader."

Hyohime nodded before the three women went down the road to either find or attract bandits. Their appearance would be a great lure for their prey. None of the bandits would ever suspect that they would be walking to their doom.

* * *

Sasuke was once again sitting in the eating establishment where he made his living. He had his eyes closed as he focused on his music. While playing his flute, his fans all gathered around him to listen to his music. After a few moments, he noticed the gradual silence that surrounded him, with the only sound coming from his flute. That wasn't odd to him, most of the time. Sometimes he was so engrossed in playing his flute, that his focus on his surroundings was significantly dampened.

Opening his eyes, he finally noticed the reason for the silence.

The entire restaurant had become empty. Not just empty. It had become deserted. In the time he had spent playing his flute, the entire place had been cleared out. There were no customers, no serving staff, and even the proprietress running the place was gone.

Wait, the place wasn't totally deserted. Sitting alone at a table was a man with chin-length blue hair and glasses, dressed in elaborate robes. He applauded as he looked at Sasuke.

"That was beautiful," Ukitsu said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. There was something not right about this gentleman.

"It's not for free. Anyone who wants to listen has to pay," Sasuke informed as he pointed to the pile of coins on his table.

Ukitsu smiled as he stood up and reached into his sleeve. He left a money pouch on top of the pile of coins. Sasuke's eyebrow rose at the generous offering.

"My name is Ukitsu, and I'm looking for certain individuals with skills that might be useful to my cause," Ukitsu told him.

"Pass. I'm not interested in affiliating myself with anyone," Sasuke declined on the spot.

"Oh, I'm sure we can reach an agreement. All we ask is for a moment of your time," said Ukitsu with a pleasant smile as two more men walked into the restaurant. They were Ukitsu's associates, Saji Genpou and Shishi Ouin. They both smiled menacingly at Sasuke. What got the musician's attention were the GenesisDrivers they wore. Sasuke noted the subtle threat in Ukitsu's gaze. For a moment, there was an evil purple gleam in his eyes.

* * *

Zhong, the former noble, sat miserably in his cell as he stared at his food. It was a meager bowl of porridge. Instead of fine fabrics, he was forced to wear dull grey clothing like the rest of the inmates. The clothes, the food and the cell truly showed him how far he had fallen as it finally dawned upon him. No longer would he be able to enjoy his life of luxury and the company of his mistresses. His servants and guards had abandoned him and left him to his fate. His estate and assets had all been taken from him, and now he was just a lowly prisoner sitting in a prison cell where he would most likely die, all alone.

As he stared down at his bowl of porridge, a small black locust slipped between the bars of his cell to land on his shoulder. He did not notice the insect as he was too deep in thought nor did he notice how the insect's red eyes gleamed.

* * *

 **ARMORED WAR GODS BIO TIME!**

 **Name:** Sasuke Takeda

 **Alter-Ego:** Armored War God Tyrant

 **Epithet(s):** Ultimate Retribution

 **Faction:** Neutral

Sasuke Takeda is another displaced Japanese citizen who ended up in Ancient China. However, he is anything but helpless. Along with his flute, he also possesses a GenesisDriver and Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed. As his title implies, Sasuke uses his powers to punish the wicked for their sins. However, he can go a bit extreme with his idea of justice and won't let anything stop him.

Outside of combat, he is a peaceful person as he enjoys playing his flute. Using his skills, he earns money as a traveling musician. While he doesn't earn very much, he earns enough to get by every day. In addition, he also uses his powers as Tyrant to stop bandits. He has a strong sense of justice, dislikes oppression in any shape or form, loathes slavery, and hates it when people are victimized by people in power.

As of now, Sasuke is not interested in joining any faction. However, he may not have a choice in the future...

* * *

 **Lost Scrolls of the RinJyuKen**

 **Panther-Ken:** A JyuKen style that utilizes speed and ferocity. It's the perfect style for Hyohime who is the most silent of the Femme Fatales, only speaking when she needs to. The style fits her quiet nature as she strikes fast and evades counters to fight effectively. A truly dangerous style for a silent killer.

 **Neko Zan:** _Cat Slash._ Hyohime extends energy claws from her fingertips to slice into her opponents.

 **Neko Ryuusei Zan:** _Meteor Cat Slash._ This is a variant of the Neko Zan that employs lightning fast speeds. She also performs a variant where she ricochets all over the interior of the room to land quick strikes.

 **Neko Kage Zan:** _Shadow Cat Slash._ Hyohime creates a corporeal shadow of herself and together they attack their opponents. Hyohime works completely in sync with her shadow as it mirrors her every move.

* * *

 **Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

 **Dragon Energy Arms:** Produced by the Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed (E.L.S.-HEX), this Arms is Tyrant's default form. Like all Genesis Riders, he carries a Sonic Arrow in combat. A unique thing about his Energy Lockseed is that its body is red instead of blue like every other Energy Lockseed. This may suggest it has unique capabilities that no other Energy Lockseed possesses. As of now, the full power of the Dragon Energy Arms is still a mystery.

* * *

 **KRC:** Again, I apologize once more for the delay, but I did manage to proofread the chapter and that takes time. 2-3 hours, depending on length. It also requires me to be repetitive and to go through the chapter like a fine comb looking for head lice.

OK, as you can see, this was another Bacho chapter. Nagata comes to her rescue. I would like to apologize in advance if I made Bacho look like a helpless damsel in distress in this chapter. True, she is a strong warrior but if Zhong sent all his guards to subdue Bacho, she would still not be able to get away or get far without a horse.

Also, this chapter includes the debut of a new Rider. While I know some viewers of the Gaim Gaiden might feel cheated since Tyrant is an anti-hero instead of a villain, that may not be the case any longer since Ukitsu has come for him with an offer. Will Sasuke refuse it? Will he be allowed to refuse it? Well, the answer to that question will come to you in the next chapter.

Anyway, yes Nagata is building a harem but not on purpose. It's also clear how Karasu feels about the situation and we find out there is a spy in one of the Three Kingdoms, a female spy who loves to kill bandits. Doesn't that sound a bit familiar?

And speaking of Karasu, she tried to tempt Batai into committing murder. That's not really a good thing. Zhong deserves the punishment but there is a right way of doing things. Karasu's manipulative nature is revealed here.

Anyway, after I finished this chapter, I realized that Zhong could have just kept Bacho drugged and not let Nagata know where she was instead of inviting him over for a dinner party. But then again, Zhong is used to paying people off to look the other way and perhaps believed the same method would work on Nagata. Guess he was wrong this time and this caused him to get caught. Greed, Lust and Pride...the sins that usually bring us down. Oh, and well, something has paid Zhong a visit, a tiny black locust which I find it to be not good for him.

Well, next chapter will have some surprises and perhaps this chapter could be counted as a filler, but I still enjoyed writing it and introducing more characters. And with this chapter, all the Femme Fatales have been seen in Beastman form! I really didn't want to end this season without them all showing their true forms.

Well, that's all I can say. Oh, and guys, if you wanna be fanfic writers, don't let what others say discourage you. Whatever you write, you do it from the heart.

Peace out. Sincerely, KRC.

 **TFP:** Bacho got some limelight and ended up falling even harder for Nagata since he came to rescue her like a prince on a white stallion. Seems like he's collecting quite the harem without even trying, isn't he? Also he got a kiss from Bacho as well.

 **BL92:** Seems to me that Bacho had stolen a kiss from Nagata after he saved her from being raped by a fat pig lord. Looks like Nagata became very popular with ladies and he's making a harem without even trying, but not on purpose. Also looks like we get to see Tyrant's debut in the chapter and I hope that he won't joined the Genesis Riders, although I had a bad feeling that they won't take no for an answer. And one other thing, Happy 30th Birthday to my bestest pal and partner in crime Chrome! Wish I could give him a present but he's too far away to send him one and I still can't think of a good present for him to show how awesome he is as a great fanfic writer and how he rock like a hurricane.


	16. Interlude: Harem Route Unlocked!

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Age of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written by: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Chapter 14.5: Harem Route Unlocked!**

"Hey, Iori. Can we talk?" Nagata asked as he came across Iori. The Ultimate Eye was currently supervising the archers during training.

"Sure," Iori answered before addressing the archers, "Everyone, Gaim is here! Greet him properly!"

The archers bowed and greeted, "Greetings, Gaim-sama!"

Nagata rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. He had gotten used to the respect he received, but it still felt a bit strange to be such a highly respected figure.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Iori asked curiously.

"Well, Sui kissed me," answered Nagata.

Iori cocked an eyebrow. "Sui too? I can't help but feel jealous that you're getting so much female attention."

"Don't let Shion hear that," Nagata playfully warned.

"Have you talked to Sui about the kiss?" Iori asked.

"She's been avoiding me since then. I'm thinking of giving her some space and not to put too much pressure on her about it until she's ready to talk about it," Nagata answered.

"So, I'm guessing you're not too happy about it," Iori remarked.

"It's not that I'm unhappy about it, it's just that...well...I'm with Aisha, but then I'm having these feelings for the others," Nagata confessed. It was both frustrating and confusing. He thought that love was simple. He would just have one lover and that was it. Unfortunately, emotions weren't quite so simple.

"I can't say I blame you. Those ladies are beautiful and they each have their own attractive qualities," Iori responded. Nagata couldn't refute that. The girls weren't just beautiful, but they were strong, courageous, honorable, and loyal. "So I assume that you've been kissed by the others too."

"Sei kissed me after our return from our world. Then there's Touka who kissed me before we went to Korou Fortress. There's also Ren," Nagata listed.

Iori inquired, "So, including Sui and Aisha, is there anyone else on that list?"

Nagata shook his head. "No, just them."

Iori whistled, impressed, "Five girls. You've become really popular. So, what's the problem?"

Nagata responded loudly, "What's the problem!? Are you kidding me!? I'm with Aisha and yet I'm starting to have feelings for other girls! I don't know how to deal with this! How can there not be a problem!?"

The archers stopped and turned to stare at Nagata who had just yelled all that.

"Guys, I think it's time for you all to run laps around the village," Iori instructed. Some of the newbies groaned. They hated running laps. "Now," Iori ordered and the archers started running. Iori turned to Nagata who was staring back at him.

"I've never been in this kind of situation before," Nagata admitted. "Now it's happening to me and I don't know how to deal with it."

Iori responded, "Nagata, I think you're forgetting _one_ crucial detail."

"And what's that?" Nagata asked, challenging Iori.

"The solution is actually pretty simple. You're the ruler of your own kingdom. Rulers get special privileges, that includes being able to have more than one wife or mistress," Iori answered.

Nagata's eyes widened. "Are you talking about a _harem_!? But I can't just be with more than one woman!" He had seen it in harem anime, of how one lucky guy was able to charm a group of women to become his lovers. While he enjoyed watching those types of anime, it just didn't seem realistic to Nagata.

"Well, if you were any other person, and this was back in Tokyo, you wouldn't be able to under normal circumstances. But this is a different place and a different time. The standards here are different, and with your status you can get a whole lot of benefits," Iori told him.

Nagata contemplated Iori's words. There was some truth in them. He was a ruler, and that put him in a place above everyone else. From what he read in history books, kings and emperors got special privileges like a harem of concubines and also being able to have more than one wife at a time. They could even keep mistresses.

But these ideas went against the values taught to him by his parents. It wasn't right for him to cheat on Aisha. He also didn't want to be like that scumbag Zhong.

"I don't want to cheat on Aisha," Nagata insisted.

"Now who said anything about cheating?" Iori retorted.

"Huh?"

"It's not cheating if she knows about it and everyone else is onboard with sharing you."

"What do you mean by...You want me to _ask_ Aisha if I can have more than one lover!?" Nagata yelled in disbelief. "There's no way she'll agree to share me!"

"You'll never know if you don't try," Iori said cheekily.

"But if I do that, I'll be taking advantage of them because I'm their leader and they have to do whatever I say! I'll be no different than Zhong!" Nagata argued.

Iori rebutted, "Don't go comparing yourself to Zhong. He only wanted Sui because she was beautiful and had no intention of getting to know her except for how good she was in bed. You, on the other hand, took the time to befriend them and get to know them. In many ways, you're a way better man than Zhong. If you were like him, you would've taken advantage of your status a long time ago."

"Well, even if you say that, there's no way Aisha would even agree to such an arrangement," Nagata insisted. Iori just smiled in response. Nagata may think he knew how Kanu would address the situation, but people could be unpredictable and do things beyond common expectation.

"We'll see. We'll see..." Iori responded with a mysterious smile. "You know, it's kind of funny when you think about it."

"I'm so glad that my crazy love life has become so entertaining for you," Nagata deadpanned sarcastically.

"Well, it's just that, your entire situation sounds like a plot of an eroge."

Nagata rolled his eyes in response, but he couldn't help but agree with Iori's observation. Iori was right. It did sound like a plot of an eroge.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kanu was in the sitting room, having tea with Chou'un, Bacho, Ryuubi, Ryofu and Kochu. They were catching up with Kochu as she told them stories about her family's vacation, while the archer wanted to know what had been going on with her friends in her family's absence.

"So, how have you girls been doing?" Kochu asked, interested to know what they had been up to while she was on vacation with her family.

"Well, just recently, Nagata-sama rescued both Aisha and Sui from very unscrupulous people," Chou'un answered.

"Oh, I see," Kochu smiled.

"I can only thank the Heavens that Nagata-sama was able to save me in time," said Kanu. Nise was ready to violate her and he would've succeeded if Nagata hadn't come to her rescue in time.

"I'm just glad he came for me. I was forced to say things against my will and was nearly kept as some bastard's sex slave," Bacho frowned. She was a warrior, not some pampered woman whose only job was to please a man in bed.

"There was no way Nagata-sama would abandon you, Sui," said Ryuubi. "He cares for you like he cares for all of us."

"Yes, he does," Kochu agreed. "He loves all of you."

"Wha-what!? Love!? No way! I don't think Nagata-sama loves me!" frantically denied Bacho as she blushed heavily.

"There are all kinds of love, Sui," Kochu replied innocently. "What I mean is that he loves us as his friends and comrades. What did you think I meant?"

Bacho didn't answer and stared down at her cup.

But Chou'un decided to answer for her, "Oh, Sui just thought you meant that he had romantic feelings for us all."

"Sei!" Bacho cried in embarrassment.

"Nagata-sama is quite an amazing person, isn't he?" Kochu asked.

"Oh course," answered Kanu without hesitation. "Nagata-sama is honorable and courageous. He is the man I swore to serve and he has shown me that he deserves my love, admiration and respect. "

Ryuubi added with a smile, "He's very handsome. Also he's kind and selfless as he's willing to help anyone in need. Oh, and he likes children too."

"He's fun to tease, and he's a pretty good listener," Chou'un continued with a cheeky grin.

"Cute, and he smells nice," Ryofu replied simply.

"Well, Nagata-sama's great and he'll never abandon us when we're in trouble," Bacho finished, still blushing.

"Yes, he came back to us, like my husband did that day," Kochu reminded. They knew what she was talking about. The disastrous day at the Imperial Armored War Gods Tournament when Ukitsu banished them. They thought they would never see Nagata and Iori ever again, but then they came back to save them all and chose to stay. Kanu felt a bit guilty that Nagata had to give up his only chance of going back home, but he told her that he didn't regret wanting to stay here with her.

Kochu could tell that these girls had all fallen in love with Nagata. Besides Kanu, the rest of the girls clearly had feelings for the Blue King. Kochu hated to see girls have their love unrequited. Unrequited love was painful and could cause conflict amongst a group of friends. It was time for her to confirm these feelings right now.

"You are all in love Nagata-sama," Kochu stated. She was met with silence but from their expressions knew that she had hit the nail on the head.

"Is this true? Are you all truly in love with Nagata-sama?" Kanu asked her friends.

"Yes," Chou'un confessed. She wasn't ashamed of her feelings.

"I'm sorry, Aisha, but I can't stop myself from loving him," Ryuubi admitted.

Ryofu nodded, confirming her feelings.

Bacho groaned but felt an elbow nudge her side by Chou'un, urging her to confess, "Yes, I love Nagata-sama too. I also kissed him after he saved me."

"You did?" Kanu asked, surprised, as Bacho gulped in response.

"I'm sorry! I never meant to! It just happened!"

"Nagata-sama's lips taste nice," Ryofu said with a blush.

"You too, Ren?" Kanu asked the quiet girl who nodded in response.

"I have kissed him as well," Ryuubi confessed.

"Aneue?"

"Yes, I kissed him. It was after the fire at Rakuyo. He was very devastated, so I kissed him to comfort him. Aisha, I love him, and I'm not sorry for that. I just wish that he would love me too."

"You could all just share him," Kochu suggested. Immediately, five pairs of eyes were focused on the oldest woman in the room.

"Shion, are you serious?" Kanu asked, gobsmacked.

Kochu answered, "I'm always serious about matters of love. You know, with his status, he could have more than one wife. He is called the 'Blue King' after all, and kings can usually have more than one wife, with several mistresses and concubines as well. I see him as being capable of sharing his love with others."

Kanu was contemplative. Her friends were in love with Nagata and Kochu made a good point. As a ruler, Nagata could have more than one lover. She just never thought he would ever love anyone else as much as he loved her. He was faithful to her as she was to him. But, after hearing her friends confess about their feelings towards Kanu, she wanted to give them a chance. Yes, she would prefer to have him all to herself, but these women were her sisters in all but blood. She could trust them to share the man they all loved equally.

She looked to her friends and made up her mind as she told them, seriously, "I love Nagata-sama, and while I would like to have him all to myself, I think that it would be selfish for me to do so. It wouldn't be fair to you or honorable of me to monopolize him like that. You all have done so much for him as well and have served him faithfully. You deserve to be loved as I do. If you wish to pursue him for his heart, then I give you my permission and blessing."

"Oh, Aisha!" Ryuubi happily hugged her sworn sister tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! I promise I'll take good care of Nagata-sama!"

"Hear that, Sui? We have permission to go after Nagata-sama and win his heart," Chou'un grinned at Bacho.

"Oh... _Eh_!?" Bacho's eyes widened in realization as she blushed. She turned to Ryofu who was smiling and blushing. They now had a chance to claim Nagata's heart and they didn't have to fight over him. They were going to share him.

"Ara, how nice," Kochu smiled proudly. She enjoyed watching love blossom and was glad to be of help. She wanted these girls to experience the same happiness she had while being so in love. It was also nice that these girls were willing to share the man they loved. Good friends shared everything, didn't they?

* * *

Nagata suddenly sneezed as he felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Is something the matter?" Iori asked.

"I just have the weirdest feeling that something big just happened," Nagata answered. "So, any more words of advice you can offer me?"

"Just don't plan on adding my wife into your little harem and we're cool," Iori jokingly warned.

"You have nothing to worry about, Iori. Shion's way too old for me anyway," Nagata joked, only to blanch as Iori opened his eyes to glare at him.

"What did you say about my wife?" Iori growled.

Nagata nervously sweatdropped as he gulped. "Uh-oh."

* * *

 **KRC:** Just a short interlude before we head back into the action, and in the next chapter there'll be a lot of heavy action, both in the beginning and the end. Now, let's see, ah it looks like Kanu has triggered the harem route for Nagata. All it took for her was to accept that the other girls had feelings for Nagata, and now all the other girls have been given permission to pursue him romantically. Oh, and Iori and Kochu helped. Seems like the two are working towards helping Nagata realize his harem route. What will happen next? How will Nagata react when he learns that Kanu has agreed to share him with the others? Will he deny this chance or accept it for the sake of others? Will we have a 6 way orgy and get to see it? Well, in the words of Lavernius Tucker from Red VS Blue: "Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!"

Also, yes, the girls only have good things to say about Nagata. Granted, he's not perfect, but he's pretty much an ideal figure in their eyes. He acknowledges his flaws and tries to improve himself. They know this, and this makes him a greater person in their eyes. Kanu sees him as a wise and courageous leader while Ryuubi looks up to him as a mentor. She has nothing but adoration and respect for him. The same goes for the rest of Nagata's potential harem as he has displayed noble traits that have earned their respect and affection. I think that Nagata's starting to grow as a person with his experiences, good and bad, and while he can appear stern and serious when the situation calls for it, he's also a warm person who has not compromised his kindness. He's a peacekeeper and not a conqueror, unlike Nobunaga. But strength and power are still needed to maintain peace.

Anyway, I'm surprised with all the critical responses my fic has been getting. At the very least, they manage to point out both the pros and cons. They still enjoy the story, but they still feel it can do better-that _I_ can do better. I will take the reviews, comments, feedback and advice into consideration, as long as they are written in a calm and polite manner without the need for insults. Also, when communicating with each other, do not resort to insults. I don't want a flame war to start. Also, if you guys could review as logged in members, that would be nice. I would like to thank you all personally for pointing out the flaws of the story. But for the most part, I will continue to write the way I want.

 **TFP:** Well, it's finally happened. Nagata's harem route has been unlocked and he didn't even have to try, or even know it was possible. Granted he's not just going to leap for it. Kanu is his first love and he wants to remain true to her. His one and only. However, now the others will actually begin trying to garner his romantic interest rather than letting it happen sporadically.

I know some people might have issue with how easily Kanu is letting this happen. Remember though, this is the Three Kingdoms era. Having a group of mistresses and concubines was expected of people in power. Sousou does it all the time with her generals. The only reason Sonsaku didn't have a harem of her own was because she was so in love with Shuyu as her one and only so Nagata was really the odd one in that regard. Also remember that each of the girls Kanu regards as family, as sisters even. So she does not feel threatened by their love for Nagata and does not like the idea of depriving them of the kind of happiness that she found with him. All those factors together and what do you got? Harem Route Unlocked!


	17. Blue Fall

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **KRC:** OK, previously, Bacho finally follows her heart and shows Nagata how she really feels about him right now. He was thrown completely off guard by the kiss. Now five girls have kissed him and they are in the following order:

 **1-Kanu**

 **2-Chou'un**

 **3-Ryuubi**

 **4-Ryofu**

 **5-Bacho**

And now, apparently, Nagata's 'harem route' has just been unlocked. Would he take advantage of the situation or turn all the other girls down? Heh, well, who knows? Would he be willing to break their hearts or accept them all when they decide to share him? Personally, I prefer the latter.

But Karasu is really unhappy about what is happening. Really, really unhappy. She's like a ticking time bomb. She's also cold and dangerous. Let's hope she doesn't draw her blade on the girls who have fallen for Nagata. Is she starting to raise RED FLAGS for you guys?

Also, for the reviewers, I will try my best to make improvements. **DarkKnightVergil** , I acknowledge your critique and I understand that my wants did overtake the story's needs. I only put Nise up as 'Bujin Gaim' and imposter 'Zangetsu-Shin' mainly because I wanted to put him in those roles. After thinking things through, my want to humiliate the imposter really was too much. Killing him off was a good thing, but by then it was probably too late.

 **D-Generation XX** was also one of the few, if only, reviewers of the story that had the balls to point out the story's flaws and tried to get me to make changes. Of course, by then, it was too late and I was just sticking to what I want. I did manage to part with him on good terms. If you could speak to him, he could confirm. You and he gave me a lot to think about and I will try to implement improvements. I will still write what I want, but what I want will hopefully be what the story needs and for that to happen I gotta consider the flaws as well as the good points of the story.

 **Black-Sabbath,** I also agree with what you're saying. I need to accept the good and the bad, and listen to constructive criticism. That doesn't mean I always have to listen, but I should be willing to consider. **Char aznable,** that goes to you too. Oh, and **Reality** , try not to be so random.

But remember this: I mainly write for fun, and I don't like being told how to write. I have my own personal style. That's not something I am willing to compromise. I will continue to tell the story my own way but I will improve it while maintaining my style. That is all I will give you. I manage to continue with the support of 'cheerleaders' and I am grateful for them.

And to the 'cheerleaders' in the review section, don't be afraid to point out the flaws. Reviews aren't just for you to tell me you enjoy the fic. It's also so you can point out flaws, make constructive criticism and give feedback. If you want to say anything else, send me a PM or e-mail or whatever. Don't be shy. If you are afraid of people harassing you on the review section, PM's work just as fine. I will post them but will leave your names out to protect your privacy.

Anyway, for the action scene, might I suggest listening to 'E-X-A: Exciting X Attitude' while you're reading the chapter? It should be appropriate up until...well...you'll see.

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Age of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

 **Chapter 15: Blue Fall**

Nagata stood in front of Karasu's bedroom. After what Kanu had told him, he couldn't put this off any longer. He didn't doubt Kanu's words, but he needed to be fair and speak to Karasu to get her side of the story.

He gently knocked on the door. It only took a few seconds before he got a response.

"Who is it?" Karasu called from the other side of the door.

"Kara-chan, it's me. Can I come in?" he asked politely.

He heard the door unlock and he watched it open. Karasu now stood in the doorway, wearing a robe and drying her hair with a towel after having just taken a bath. Like his mom and Kanu, Karasu took great care of her hair and made sure that she washed it thoroughly. He could smell the sweet aroma of the shampoo she used. It was really nice. It was like he was lying in a garden full of fragrant flowers.

' _Don't get distracted! Focus!_ ' Nagata mentally commanded himself as he snapped back to attention.

"Come on in, Naga-kun," Karasu smiled at her beloved second cousin as she invited him in. He entered the bedroom and she closed the door for him. Karasu had redecorated the room, truly making the space her own. She had a purple bed sheet decorated by black roses and had a bird cage with her pet crow Poe inside. Nagata couldn't help but feel that the crow was staring deep into his soul. Nearby was a coatrack which she used to hang her red cloak. Mounted on the wall was a display rack for her odachi. He had his own rack in his bedroom where he kept his twin katana.

"So, what brings you over to my bedroom?" Karasu smiled sweetly. There were so many nights as she imagined Nagata right here in her room, with her, but they weren't standing and talking. The two of them would be in her bed doing naughty things. Those were her favorite dreams to have, dreams she hoped to make into a reality.

"I wanted to ask you about what happened at Zhong's place," he informed her, causing Karasu to scoff in disdain.

"Ah, that piece of shit. I was impressed by how you handled him. You taught him that crossing you by taking your property was a stupid thing to do. You were just like Nobunaga back then."

"I couldn't help it. After what he did to Sui, I got so mad. I had to make that clear," he answered. "I really hate letting the others see my ugly side."

"'Ugly side'?" Karasu repeated in disbelief. "Naga-kun, what you showed back there was how you should behave when someone crosses you. You might've lived as a commoner before, but you're a ruler now and you should let them know that. You don't let people walk all over you, you make them pay and teach them a lesson. Now, I doubt he will ever think about crossing you again."

"Well he's in prison now so he won't be causing me or anyone trouble for a very long time."

Karasu shrugged. "I would've just killed him, but you're the man in charge so his punishment was your call."

Nagata frowned. The way Karasu casually mentioned killing someone was what he was worried about. He would've dismissed it as a joke, but she was serious even if her tone didn't indicate it.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. When we were at Zhong's place, did you do anything when I told you all to take him to safety?" Nagata asked. The instant he asked, her smile turned into a frown. Back in Zhong's residence, when he had his officers take him to safety, Batai attacked the noble. He wasn't surprised. Zhong deserved Batai's wrath for what he did and intended for Bacho. It was how Karasu handled the situation that worried him.

Kanu told him that Karasu had given Batai a dagger and tried to convince her to execute Zhong on the spot. Fortunately, Batai did not do that. It would've given Zhong an easy way out of a proper punishment. He was proud of Batai for doing the right thing, but knowing that his second cousin had nearly talked Batai into committing murder was worrisome. He didn't want to believe it, but he trusted Kanu, and she would never lie to him. She also told him that the others saw it happen as well and he could verify with them, so he couldn't deny it.

"I was told that you gave Tanpopo a dagger and tried to talk her into executing Zhong," Nagata continued. "I don't want to believe it's true, but..."

"It's true," Karasu confessed, interrupting him. There was no use denying it. She knew someone would've told him about what had happened, most likely one of his officers who had witnessed the incident, so she was ready for that once he confronted her about it.

"That's rather cold of you," he frowned in disapproval.

She explained, "Before you judge me, there is something you must know. It happened while you were gone. I was walking home at night from my kendo club meeting, when I was attacked by a gang. After they blindsided me, they had me on the ground and stripped me to my underwear. They held me down and took turns. Eventually, I found an opening and fought back. I only had my wooden sword with me, so I kept hitting them and hitting them, and I didn't stop until they were nothing but bloody smears on the pavement. After I told the police what had happened, the men who attacked me were taken to the hospital and put into custody while I was given a ride home."

Nagata was stunned. Of all the things he expected her to say, that was the last thing he expected.

' _Was Kara-chan really...? Did she really get...? Was that why she tried to talk Tanpopo into killing Zhong? To not allow what happened to her happen to Sui?_ '

"Kara-chan, why are you only telling me this now? Why didn't you tell me before?" Nagata asked, shocked by her experience.

"My father told me there was no need," Karasu answered, looking down, "He said that I had already punished those men for taking advantage of me and the police would handle the rest. He said that I was no damsel in distress that needed saving and that I had proven my strength. However, as strong as I am, I can never take back what was taken from me that night." Karasu frowned as she held her navel area.

Immediately, Nagata closed the distance between them and hugged Karasu tenderly. He couldn't save her, but at least he could provide her comfort, even if it was too late for that now.

"Kara-chan, I'm so sorry..." he apologized. "I'm so sorry..."

"There was nothing you could've done," she assured him, enjoying his warm embrace.

"But still...I could've..." If he had been there with her, he could've stopped it from happening.

"It's OK, it's in the past now," Karasu told him, regretfully pulling away. "Since then, I managed to recover, but I leant an important lesson. I learnt that people like them don't deserve mercy. Ever since I came to this world, I have killed bandits who were no better than those men. Bandits who steal, kill and rape. From my perspective, Zhong was just like those bandits. He might've been rich, lived in a big house, surrounded himself with guards and servants, but he was like those bandits since he took those girls against their will for his own pleasure. He used those women because he could and nobody could stop him, until you did. Just like every other criminal, he needed to be stopped and I thought the best way to do it was by having him killed."

Nagata stopped to think about what she just told him. Before his time in this world, he would've argued against Karasu and disagreed with her, but after the time he spent here he couldn't deny her argument. The tale of her own terrible experience also convinced him that there were people out there, bad people, who wouldn't stop what they were doing until they were stopped, even if it meant taking their lives. Nagata had long come to terms with the fact that he would need to stain his hands in blood to protect the innocent and for the sake of peace. He also understood her reasoning. He wanted to kill Nise too, barely managing to hold back his murderous urges so he could rescue Kanu.

"What was it like for you when you killed someone for the first time?" Nagata asked.

Karasu returned, "What was it like for _you_?"

Karasu's question made him remember an incident in this world that changed him. He was remembering the first time he killed a man. It was way back before they came in Touka Village and after Bacho left once she found out the truth behind her father's death.

* * *

 _After Bacho left to return home, Nagata continued to travel with Chouhi, Chou'un and Kanu. With the money they had earned, Nagata decided to buy himself some cooking equipment._

 _After they set up camp for the night, Nagata was cooking a delicious stew over a fire. Chouhi salivated as she watched him cook._

" _Is it ready yet? Is it ready yet? Is it ready yet?" Chouhi asked impatiently._

" _Rinrin, you need to be patient. Cooking takes time," Kanu scolded._

" _Relax, Aisha. She's just eager to have a delicious meal. I'm sure you can't wait either," he replied. Kanu wiped the saliva from her mouth. She couldn't help it. The stew just smelled so good. He poured some of the stew into a bowl with the ladle and took a careful sip to taste test it. He smiled in satisfaction at the flavor. "Alright, it's ready."_

 _The four friends sat around the pot with bowls of stew in their hands as they ate._

" _This is really delicious, Gaim-sama," Chou'un stated._

" _Indeed, it's very good," agreed Kanu._

" _Thanks, it's an old family recipe," Nagata answered._

" _Seconds please!" Chouhi asked and Nagata happily filled her bowl again._

 _As they ate, some people noticed the smell of food and entered their campsite. Nagata saw them and his eyes narrowed. Their clothing was dirty and they were armed._

" _Hey, guess this is where the delicious smell came from," one of the men said. He was tall and thin._

" _Yeah, boss! It looks good!" said the short man with the hooked nose._

" _Food..." the big fat one drooled._

" _If you want some of our food, we'll be happy to share," Nagata offered._

 _The tall thin man grinned and said, "Actually, we'll just take everything! Now hand over your food and valuables!" They brandished their swords threateningly, causing Chouhi, Kanu and Chou'un to immediately stand and pick up their own weapons. Nagata just facepalmed. Why did it have to be bandits, again?_

" _Gaim-sama, get to safety! We'll take care of them!" said Kanu._

" _Who says it's just us?" The bandit leader snapped his fingers and several more bandits revealed themselves, surrounding the group of traveling warriors._

" _Shit," Nagata cursed._

 _Seeing the girls' weapons, the bandit leader said, "Well, if you girls want to fight so much...GET THEM BOYS!"_

" _Protect Gaim-sama!" Kanu ordered. Chou'un and Chouhi quickly complied as they brandished their weapons._

 _As the girls fought the bandits, Nagata quickly dug into his bag for something he could use as a weapon. He grasped a handle and pulled it out. One of the bandits tried to strike him from behind, but Nagata quickly dove out of the way avoided getting skewered by a spear. Getting to his feet, he swung his weapon into the bandit's face._

 _ **CLANG!**_

 _The bandit fell as Nagata examined his frying pan which now had a dent in it._

" _Damn, and I just bought this thing," muttered Nagata. "Whoa!" he yelped as he ducked under a sword and then reached towards his cooking ladle. He brandished both pan and ladle as he stared down the bandits with the girls. The bandits laughed at his choice of weapons, but they weren't laughing for long once he used his ladle and frying pan to knock them out. There was no way cooking utensils could stand up to their weapons, but Nagata was trained to dodge and he managed to avoid their blades before landing his own blows._

 _It only took a few minutes, but the four of them managed to deal with the bandits, driving the rest away. The surviving bandits fled from the group, realizing that robbing them just wasn't worth their lives._

" _Well, that ruined my appetite," muttered Nagata distastefully. He looked at the dead bandits which littered their campsite as blood from their wounds stained the ground and began to feel faint. He knew the girls only killed the bandits in self-defense, but he just hoped there was another way._

 _But not all of them were dead. One of the fallen bandits climbed back to his feet and aimed a glare at Kanu. Raising his sword, he let out a shout and swung at her._

" _GO TO HELL, BITCH!" the bandit roared._

" _Aisha, watch out!" Nagata shouted._

 _Nagata wasn't exactly sure what happened next. He just drew his kitchen knife and stabbed the charging bandit right in the stomach. Shocked, Nagata withdrew the knife as the bandit collapsed._

" _Gaim-sama!" Kanu cried as she approached him. When he didn't reply, she asked, worried, "Gaim-sama, what's wrong? Are you alright?"_

 _Nagata couldn't hear her. He was trembling, staring speechlessly in shock and horror at the blood on his knife. Some of it had gotten on his hands and shirt._

 _He had just killed a man._

* * *

"...For me, it felt terrible. _I_ felt terrible. I had just killed a man. He might've been a bandit, and I had done it to save Aisha, but I was still the one who killed him. My hands were stained in his blood because I was the one who took his life," Nagata answered.

"Must've been quite a shock," Karasu replied.

"Yeah, it was. Fortunately, I had Aisha and the others with me during the time and they helped me come to terms with what I did. Eventually, I got used to it." He let out a sigh. "I don't enjoy killing, and I doubt I ever will, but I can deal with it better now knowing that my actions keep the innocent safe from harm."

Karasu gently put her arms around Nagata and rested her chin on his shoulder as she rubbed his back. Nagata smiled. It was nice to be hugged like this.

When Nagata confessed how he felt after his first real kill, Karasu was genuinely sympathetic. She hated that he had to go through something like that. He was much too kind to be a killer. However, it was different for her. When she made her first kill in this world, she felt an incredible rush of euphoric excitement. In this world, the rules were different. In their world, there were laws against murder. But in this world, as long as the ones she killed were just bandits, then everyone would call her a hero, no matter how bloody her actions were. It was the best kind of thing. She no longer needed to hide herself behind a mask of propriety. She could be herself in this world and she truly loved being the Black-Winged Shinigami.

"Kara-chan, promise me you won't do something like that again. I really want you to get along with everyone," he requested. She considered his request for a moment.

"Fine, if it means so much to you," Karasu sighed. ' _I still think you're better off without them...'_

"That's all I ask," Nagata smiled before he kissed her forehead. This caused Karasu to blush heavily. "Goodnight, Kara-chan." He exited the room, shutting the door soon after.

Karasu stood in the middle of her room, head lowered as her bangs shadowed her eyes. Poe watched, curious, as she trembled on the spot before she threw her arms into the air with a huge manic smile on her face.

"YES!" Karasu cheered and Poe, who was in shock, flapped his wings rapidly in his cage. Karasu opened the cage and the crow perched himself on her arm as she did a twirl. Nagata had kissed her on the forehead. It may not be the kiss on her lips that she desired, but that kiss showed that he still loved her. However, she knew that she needed to strengthen his trust in her.

"Poe, we have some work to do," Karasu smiled darkly as she and her crow locked eyes.

* * *

Nagata yawned while he was headed back to his bedroom. It was pretty late. Everyone had already gone to sleep, but he had stayed up a little longer than usual to finish some more paperwork. Just recently, he was called to check upon Feng Zhong who was serving his sentence in prison. The guards brought him to Zhong's cell to see that the man had died of unusual causes.

When Nagata came to inspect the body, he was presented with a truly odd and gruesome sight. Zhong had black vines wrapped tightly around his neck and it look like they had crushed his throat. Even more disturbing was that the vines had stuffed themselves into his nose and mouth, keeping him from screaming as he choked to death.

And the look on his face. Nagata wouldn't be able to forget the agony and terror now etched upon it. Whoever or whatever had killed Zhong had not been merciful enough to make it quick and painless. Choking on vines like that was a horrible way to die. There were worse ways to die, but Nagata wouldn't want anyone to suffer like that, even if it was a man who tried to keep one of his officers as a sex slave. It was a good thing he came to see the body himself. He did not want to subject his friends to such a sight. They might be warriors, but this was way too disturbing for the likes of any person.

Nagata had to make arrangements for Zhong to receive a proper burial. He was taught to have respect for the dead, even if they were scum in life. This now left him with a mystery to solve. The death was not caused through normal means and Nagata had experienced his fair share of unusual occurrences since he came to reside in this world.

After what he had just seen, Nagata had doubts that he would be able to get a good night sleep. However, he still needed his rest. He just hoped he didn't have nightmares after seeing Zhong's body. Just remembering the sight caused shivers to crawl up and down his spine.

As Nagata opened the door to his bedroom, he saw a dark figure standing by his bed.

"Who are you?" Nagata asked quickly, causing the figure to turn towards him. That was when Nagata saw what the dark figure was holding in their hand-his Kachidoki Lockseed.

"Thief!" Nagata shouted before the thief leapt out his window and to the grounds outside the castle. After swiftly strapping on his SengokuDriver, Nagata quickly activated his Orange Lockseed and leapt after the thief.

 **[SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

Gaim landed on his feet outside the castle and saw the castle guards attempting to stop the thief. However, they were all going to get a pretty big surprise from the thief.

 **[DARKNESS ARMS!]**

A big black metal apple dropped from the Helheim portal above the thief before it knocked down the guards, sending them sprawling to the ground. The black apple then landed on the thief's head before forming a familiar Ride Wear suit.

 **[ANKOKU NO KAJITSU (Fruit of Darkness)!]**

When the Darkness Ringo Armor Part disassembled and folded onto the thief's body, Gaim immediately recognized her as the helmet was revealed.

"Jam..." Gaim uttered. He could never forget that mask which framed the visor or the black flame-like detailing of the headpiece. Jam showed him that she was still holding his Kachidoki Lockseed before she headed for the castle's outer wall.

Gaim gave chase and fired his Musou Saber at her feet, tripping her up. As he was getting close, Jam threw something at Gaim. It was a black locust and it landed on his chestplate. He didn't notice it at first, but it suddenly burst like a seed and black vines shot out of it to wrap around his body. Gaim fell to the ground as the vines tightly bound him while Jam stood up to look at him.

"Black vines?" Gaim recognized the vines. They were the same ones that were found on Zhong's body and shoved down his throat. "You're the one who killed Zhong!"

Jam nodded, confirming his conclusion, before she headed for the wall and leapt over it to escape. Gaim continued to struggle with the vines. He focused his strength before he finally tore himself free. He removed the vines holding his legs together before he got back up and took out a Dandeliner Lockseed.

"You're not getting away!" Gaim shouted as he activated the Dandeliner and hopped on before giving chase. The guards watched as Gaim flew in hot pursuit of the Armored War Devil.

Gaim flew over the village, trying to locate Jam, when he finally found her. He spotted her fighting in the middle of the street and saw that her opponent was none other than Idunn. Gaim leapt down from his Dandeliner and landed on his feet. He combined his Musou Saber and Daidaimaru together before he joined his second cousin in battling Jam.

Idunn blocked Jam's swords when Gaim suddenly came into the battle and slashed the evil Rider across the chest with his Musou Saber Naginata Mode.

"Naga-kun!" Idunn cried happily at the sight of him.

"Mind if I cut in, Kara-chan?" Gaim asked.

"Why would I mind?" Idunn smiled. "By all means, join the fun."

"With pleasure!"

After the friendly banter, Idunn and Gaim double-teamed Jam. Sparks flew as their blades clashed with Jam's and the evil Rider found herself desperately trying to fight against two skilled opponents at the same time. Together, the Ultimate Sword and Forbidden Desire sent her skidding backwards and she stumbled a bit before regaining her footing.

"Is this the one that's been harassing you, Naga-kun?" Idunn asked. He mentioned that he had an encounter with an evil Rider fitting Jam's description.

"Yeah, and she has my Kachidoki Lockseed!" Gaim pointed out.

"So, a filthy little thief. No need to trouble yourself further, Naga-kun. I'll take care of this," Idunn told him as she engaged Jam again. She slashed the evil Rider across the chest with her Sword Bringer before landing a kick into Jam's midsection. As Jam swung her swords at Idunn, the latter blocked them with her Apple Reflecter before knocking her backwards with a shield bash. Idunn then relentlessly landed slash after slash upon Jam, sending her staggering with each strike.

A brutal thrust to Jam's chest sent her tumbling, causing her to drop the Kachidoki Lockseed. Gaim quickly went and scooped up the Kachidoki Lockseed, reclaiming it.

"Alright..." Gaim frowned in determination as he unlocked the Kachidoki Lockseed. "Time to put this nightmare to rest!"

 **[KACHIDOKI!]**

Jam rose back to her feet, just in time to witness Gaim's change into Kachidoki Arms.

 **[SOIYA! KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI, EI, OH!]**

Drawing the Kachidoki Bata from his back, Gaim joined the battle again as he fought alongside Idunn. They struck at Jam relentlessly, putting the evil Rider on the defensive. The Kachidoki Bata ignited before Gaim smashed them into Jam, sending her flying.

While in midair, Jam's body dissolved into a swarm of black insects that surrounded both Riders. Gaim and Idunn tried to swat the bugs away, but the bugs kept evading their attempts. The blazing Kachidoki Bata were able to drive them away, but the bugs didn't remain at bay for long as they swarmed around the duo and then picked them up. Gaim and Idunn were repeatedly bashed against each other before they were dropped to the ground.

The swarm reformed into Jam as Gaim and Idunn picked themselves up. Bringing out his DJ Gun, he remembered the last time he tried to finish off Jam with his Kachidoki Arms' signature weapon. He started to tremble when he felt Idunn's reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked to her and their eyes met. While their visors hid their eyes, he could tell that his second cousin was giving him a confident gaze of reassurance.

"Don't be scared, Naga-kun. I'm here for you," she told him. He nodded back in response as his confidence was renewed. He then removed his Kachidoki Lockseed from his SengokuDriver.

 **[LOCK OFF!]**

"Kara-chan, let's finish her together!" Gaim ordered as he loaded his DJ Gun with the Kachidoki Lockseed.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

"Hai, Naga-kun!" Idunn complied as she hit her Cutting Blade three times.

 **[COME ON! RINGO SPARKING!]**

Gaim took aim at Jam with his DJ Gun as it syphoned power from the Kachidoki Lockseed. He didn't waste time or hesitate as he pulled the trigger.

 **[KACHIDOKI CHARGE!]**

A giant red apple flew towards Jam as the Kachidoki Charge blast came at her from the same direction. In response, Jam summoned a swarm of bugs to form a curtain in front of her to take the hit, resulting in a massive explosion. When the smoke subsided and fire died, she was gone.

"Damn, she got away," Nagata cursed as he closed his Kachidoki Lockseed to cancel his transformation.

"Hopefully, she will think twice before she tries to rob you again," Karasu replied after cancelling her transformation.

Nagata smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Kara-chan."

Karasu smiled back. "It's no problem, Naga-kun. You know that you can always count on me. Now let's head back to the castle. You must be tired."

"Yeah, I was on my way to bed when I caught her trying to steal my Kachidoki Lockseed." Nagata wondered as Karasu picked up her lantern, "By the way, why are you out so late anyway?"

"It was my turn to go on patrol tonight, remember? Plus, it's a nice night for a stroll, don't you think?"

"Yeah, guess it is," Nagata agreed before he yawned. "Come on, let's head back and go back to bed. I'm pooped."

As Karasu and Nagata headed back to the castle, her pet crow Poe landed on her shoulder as she smiled darkly.

"Everything's going according to plan," murmured Karasu.

"Did you say something, Kara-chan?" Nagata asked.

"Oh, I was just saying what a beautiful night it is," she lied. He shrugged in response, not suspecting anything at all.

* * *

Here Nagata was, just waking up to another day, when he found that he had company in bed. He knew he went to bed alone last night. So what was Ryofu doing in his bed, naked, again?

Ryofu was once again sleeping in the nude. She didn't make any noises as she soundly slept next to him. The only noise that Nagata heard was the pounding of his heart in his chest.

' _I have a hot naked girl in my bed!'_ Nagata thought with excitement and dread. Ryofu chose that moment to wake up. She then stretched like a cat that had just woken up. The blanket fell off her body as she stretched, showing her nude body in all its glory.

" _Nya_ ~" Ryofu uttered cutely.

Nagata just froze as she saw her tanned skin, the tattoos that decorated her skin, and her breasts, completely exposed to him. She regarded him with a blank expression before she blushed and smiled cutely.

"Ren...what are you...?" he started, but was interrupted as she kissed him.

"Good morning," Ren smiled before she kissed him again. Nagata didn't stop her. He couldn't stop her as she embraced him and kissed him passionately.

' _I gotta get her to stop before-SHIT!'_

Kanu chose that very moment to come into his bedroom to wake him up as she came across the scene. Nagata saw her come in and immediately panicked as he pushed Ryofu away.

"Aisha! Wait! This isn't what it looks like! Well, it is, but it isn't what you think! I can explain!" Nagata rambled as Kanu came over to the bed. Nagata braced himself for a thrashing from his jealous girlfriend.

He expected a slap to the face, but got a kiss on the lips instead.

"Good morning, Nagata-sama," Kanu greeted as she smiled warmly at him.

"Eh?" Nagata's jaw dropped. He expected violence, some sort of angry reaction, not a kiss. A kiss was the last thing he expected.

"It's alright, Nagata-sama. I understand. I just came here to wake the two of you up, that's all. Now, please get ready. You have a lot of work to do today."

Kanu left both Ryofu and Nagata alone. After a moment, Nagata pinched his cheek to check if he was dreaming.

"Ow."

That hurt.

This wasn't a dream. It was real.

"What the hell just happened?" Nagata wondered out loud before he found himself fending off Ryofu's amorous show of affection. "Wait! Ren! Stop! Down, girl! Heel!"

It was at that moment that Chinkyuu chose to walk by the open door of his bedroom. Kanu had forgotten to close the door, and the green-haired girl was looking for Ryofu, with Chouchou and Sekito helping her to track down her adoptive big sister's scent. When she heard the noise coming from Nagata's room, she decided to check.

"Ren-dono, are you here?" Chinkyuu called before she gasped in shock at the sight before her. Her eyes opened as big as dinner plates as her jaw dropped.

She saw Nagata on top of Ryofu, pinning her down to the bed by her wrists. Ryofu was also naked. It only took seconds for Chinkyuu to jump to conclusions.

"YOU PERVERTED BEAST!" Chinkyuu yelled angrily.

Nagata knew what this looked like and paled before he released Ryofu and frantically waved his hands in front of him.

"Wait, Chinkyuu! I can explain! This isn't what it looks like!" Nagata exclaimed.

"CHINKYUU KNEE DROP!"

"OW!"

"GET OFF HER!"

"OW! STOP HITTING ME! OW! OW!"

* * *

Karasu was still asleep in her bed when her bedroom door opened. She felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she grabbed the intruder's hand. She gave it a sharp twist, eliciting a cry of pain from the intruder. She leapt out of bed, pinned the intruder's arm to his back and dropped him facedown to the floor. Straddling his back, she took out her dagger and was prepared to bring it down.

"Ow! Kara-chan! It's me! I just came to wake you up for breakfast!" Nagata cried out in panic and pain.

Karasu gasped, realizing it was him, and dropped the dagger before she released her second cousin.

"I'm so sorry!" she quickly apologized as she got off him and helped him up.

"Wow, your reflexes haven't dulled a bit," he remarked with a chuckle as he rubbed his sore wrist. He mumbled a bit about being assaulted twice in the morning.

"You should know better than to sneak up on me like that," she scolded.

"Gotcha. Sneaking up on you is a bad idea," he agreed. "I'll try not to surprise you in the future, for the sake of my health."

Her tone became tender as she asked, "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Nah, I've had worse, but now I need to really be careful when I wake you up. Next time, I'll do it while I'm in my armor," he joked. He then noticed something on the floor. Karasu followed his gaze and froze as he bent down to pick it up.

It was the Nagata doll that she slept with.

"Is this _your_ doll? Is this supposed to be _me_? You sleep with a doll version of _me_?" Nagata asked.

Karasu blushed and let out a loud scream as she snatched the doll out of his grasp.

"Sleep with dolls!? Are you insane, Naga-kun!? I'm not a child!" Karasu strongly denied as she hid the doll behind her back.

Nagata let out a lighthearted chuckle. It wasn't a cruel laugh filled with malice that would hurt her feelings, but one of good nature as he gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Kara-chan. It's fine. Everyone here has their quirks and hobbies. I just never thought you would be into dolls," Nagata smiled. Karasu was still silent as she looked down at the floor. "Could I see it again?"

She couldn't refuse him when he asked like that and handed the doll to him.

"It's really cute. Where did you get this?" Nagata asked.

"I...I made it," Karasu confessed.

"You _made_ this doll?"

"Yes I made it! Is there something wrong with that!?" she yelled defensively.

"No, there's nothing wrong with making dolls. I'm just surprised you have the skill to make dolls," he said, honestly impressed. "It's really well made."

"Thank you," Karasu muttered as she blushed with a small smile. Nagata returned the doll to her and she hugged it. She still felt a little embarrassed that Nagata had found out about her hobby, but was glad that she was finally able to share it with him and he didn't make fun of her for it. As heiress of the Oda Clan, making ragdolls wasn't exactly a hobby she should have. She was expected to do something a bit more appropriate, like flower arranging. She just hoped Nagata never found her doll collection.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Just don't tell anyone about this, please," Karasu pleaded. Nagata understood her worry. Karasu had built a reputation of being a powerful and frightening warrior in this world. Her reputation would be ruined if anyone learnt about her hobby.

"I won't, but you could make a doll for Riri," Nagata suggested. "She loves getting presents from her 'big sisters'."

"I'll think about it. So, you mentioned breakfast, right?" she said as she picked up her dagger and slid it back into the holster strapped to her right thigh.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "I made you your favorite to thank you for your help last night."

"Just let me get ready first and I'll join you."

"Alright, oh and good morning, Kara-chan."

"Good morning to you too, Naga-kun." For Karasu, it really was a good morning. Waking up at the sight of Nagata's face always brightened her day. Unfortunately, it was bittersweet as she accidentally assaulted her beloved because of her reflex. Hopefully, the rest of the day would be a lot better.

* * *

During breakfast, Chou'un insisted on flirting with him the whole time. At the same time, Bacho just avoided eye contact as he addressed her. While sitting between Kanu and Ryuubi, the two sworn sisters happily took turns feeding him. Ryofu just looked happy since she managed to get some of Nagata's attention earlier this morning.

Chinkyuu kept glaring daggers at him. She wasn't about to forget this morning's incident anytime soon as she claimed he was trying to take advantage of Ryofu. Ryofu, of course, defended him by telling Chinkyuu that she had come to his bed of her own free will. This didn't mollify the green-haired strategist. She told Ryofu to be careful around 'hungry wolves' who would 'ravage' her innocent body.

Iori and Kochu just chuckled, like it was some inside joke that Nagata wasn't aware of. If he had to be honest, it was a pretty eventful breakfast.

Morning training came soon after, and Ryuubi tripped while Nagata was teaching her. She claimed she sprained her ankle, so Nagata checked her injury. It didn't look like she had a sprain, but she claimed she was hurt.

* * *

Karasu wasn't exactly happy this morning. At breakfast, she noticed how the girls were cozying up to her beloved second cousin and didn't like it one bit. During morning training, Ryuubi even managed to hog all his attention. That would not do, and Karasu wasn't going to tolerate it.

The Black-Winged Shinigami entered Nagata's office to see him going over his paperwork. He didn't notice her arrival as he was busy reading a document before letting out a tired yawn. With a sigh, she went over and put a hand on his desk. Looking up, Nagata noticed his second cousin looking at him, as well as her breasts bouncing from the motion.

"Ah, Kara-chan," Nagata greeted. "What brings you over?"

"I came to see you but it looks like you're busy," she observed.

"Well, you know, there's paperwork to do," he told her. Neighboring villages and towns had trade agreements with Touka Village that needed his approval. He also needed to look over the budget to make sure the money they had was being well spent. It wasn't money to be spent frivolously as they got it from taxes. Additionally, he had to handle military affairs since he was the leader of the entire Shoku Faction. The village guards were asking for a raise, especially the gate sentries. They had a dangerous job. Rinrinshi and Rinshi kept knocking them out before they entered the village to wreak havoc. They lost a lot of good guards that way.

The Harvest Festival was also around the corner. They would be celebrating this year's bountiful harvest and that meant Nagata needed to work hard to make sure it was a success. Merchants from outside the village would be coming over for the festival to sell their wares and had asked permission to set up temporary shops. There were many events to set up as well. Fortunately, he had his friends to help him organize the Harvest Festival.

Karasu walked over behind him and started to rub his shoulders. "If you sit like this for too long, your body will deteriorate with stress. Are you sure you're sleeping well? Eating enough food? Getting enough exercise?"

"Oh, I'm fine. You know I always take care of myself," Nagata smiled.

Karasu began to fondly reminisce as she said, "Ne, Naga-kun. Remember when I always used to do this for you? After we sparred together your shoulders would always ache all over."

"Yeah. You kept kicking my ass and Uncle Kurogane would just shake his head in disappointment at me."

"I can't help it if I'm just better than you when it comes to kendo," Karasu said teasingly. "But you have improved since then. Look at where you are now."

"I didn't become a leader by just being good at kendo," he refuted.

"Don't sell yourself short. The people chose you to be their ruler and look up to you since you're such a strong leader. You wouldn't be respected if you were weak."

"I can't take all the credit. I'm where I am thanks to everyone's help."

As Nagata continued to relax and enjoy the massage Karasu was giving him, he took a moment to reflect. She was right. Weakness did not win respect. However, Nagata's strength didn't stem from overwhelming force or power. His true strength came from his compassion and strong sense of justice.

"Nagata-sama, we have some more requests from the outposts. They're asking for more supplies," Komei spoke as she walked in on the cousins' intimate moment, carrying a new stack of documents. Karasu's eyes furrowed in annoyance as Nagata smiled warmly at his strategist.

"Just put them on my desk, Shuri. I'll take a look at them later," Nagata told her. He let out a moan as Karasu continued to rub his shoulders. "Ah, yeah...that's the spot."

"Perhaps you should take a break and go get some fresh air?" Karasu recommended. "You shouldn't be stuck in here when it's such a beautiful day."

"Good idea," Nagata accepted. Maybe a walk was what he needed. His legs did need the exercise after all.

"The fields look especially nice today, Nagata-sama. Perhaps you can take a look at how the farmers are doing," Komei suggested.

"Are you sure he needs to watch farmers working while on his break?" Karasu glared at Komei who wilted under her gaze. In the time since she joined, Karasu had intimidated a few people because of her glare. Her reputation as the Black-Winged Shinigami also scared off people. Even while walking out in public, she wore her mask and cloak, maintaining an intimidating appearance.

"It's OK, Kara-chan. I like to watch the farmers at work. When this place was plagued by bandits, you don't know how hard it was for them to have a peaceful harvest," Nagata replied. Bandits came and stole the fruits and vegetables they worked so hard to plant and grow. It was quite a depressing time for them until Nagata came along.

Karasu relented, "Well, if that's your choice, I guess I can't stop you."

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Touka Village and the farmers were hard at work in the fields. They were currently harvesting the crops to store for the winter. As the winter months were extremely cold, they needed to get all their harvesting done soon before it started to snow.

Nagata was overseeing the harvest with a very proud smile. All this farmland they had was thanks to the efforts of everyone in Shoku.

"Wow, this is gonna be a lot of work," said Nagata as he saw the fields that were full of crops as the farmers were harvesting them by hand. In his time, harvesting was done by machines, which made the work go faster. In this era, a lot of things needed to be done by hand like planting, weeding, and harvesting. It was hard work yet lords often took their farmers for granted. Fortunately, Nagata was not one of those lords.

"Considering how scarce food can be in this day and age with the elements against us, we really need to store a lot of food for the winter. They don't have the way of preserving food like we do in the modern age. Makes you appreciate things a bit better," Iori replied as he stood next to Nagata to observe the harvest.

"Well, at least the stuff is certain to be organic and have none of those chemicals," Nagata added.

"Say, aren't you supposed to be doing paperwork?" Iori wondered.

"Ugh, don't remind me..." groaned Nagata. "I had to get away. I needed some fresh air."

"Fresh air, huh? Me and the men are going out hunting later. You wanna come along?" Iori invited.

"Sure, why not? I haven't been on a hunting trip for a very long time."

"Gaim-sama! Ryugen-sama! It's terrible!" One of the villagers came running over to the pair. He looked very distressed.

"What's wrong?" asked Nagata.

"It's the well! It's all dried up!"

Iori and Nagata shared concerned looks before they went back to the village to check on the well.

Nagata and Iori went to investigate the claim and came upon the village's well. Iori peered down and dropped a bucket inside to see if he could scoop up water.

"So?" Nagata asked after Iori pulled the pail back up and checked.

"If there was even a bit of water, the bottom of the pail would be damp," said Iori as he examined the pail. There wasn't a single drop of water or even evidence of moisture. "It's as dry as a bone."

"I'm going down there to see what's going on," said Nagata.

"I'll fetch the rope ladder," offered Iori.

"No need," said Nagata as he put on his SengokuDriver. "Henshin!" With a swift motion of unlocking his Lockseed, locking it into his SengokuDriver and then slicing it open, Nagata transformed into his armor.

 **[ICHIGO! LOCK ON! SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!]**

Gaim transformed into his red Ichigo Arms and leapt into the well. He landed at the bottom and examined it.

"WHAT'S THE VERDICT?" Iori called from above.

Gaim yelled back, "YOU WERE RIGHT! THE WELL'S DRY AS A BONE!"

"WHAT!?"

"I SAID IT'S DRY! NO WATER!"

"WELL, THAT'S JUST GREAT! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?"

"LET ME GET BACK UP THERE!"

Gaim slowly began scaling the wall of the well with his Ichigo Kunai before finally reaching the top. Iori helped him out and he deactivated his armor.

Nagata concluded, "We won't be able to use this well anymore. We'll have to dig another one. Until then, the villagers need to get their water from the river. I'll go and get the builders started and help them with the new well."

* * *

The Femme Fatales were reviewing and discussing current events, mainly pertaining to the Armored War Gods. Already, three have been chosen by the Seal of Heaven and awakened the power of the Sovereigns.

The Femme Fatales could have claimed the Seal of Heaven from Rakuyo. However, at the time, they could not ascertain its authenticity. They knew very little of the mystical object besides it being a symbol of the Mandate of Heaven which granted absolute power to the Emperor or Empress at the time. That was why Chojo would be the one to test if it was truly the Seal of Heaven and not some copy.

Chojo managed to prove its authenticity when the Seal of Heaven transformed her into a demon but with all the Armored War Gods present at the time, it was still too risky to make a grab for it. So, they continued to watch and waited for their chance. Unfortunately, after granting the power of the Black Turtle to Armored War God Gridon, it just vanished.

After the Seal of Heaven vanished following the Siege of Korou Fortress, the various factions went in search of it. Whether their intent was to keep the artifact out of the hands of their enemies or to keep the power for themselves, they had sent out agents to find clues of its whereabouts. However, the Seal of Heaven proved to be an elusive artifact resulting in its search becoming nothing more than a fruitless endeavor.

When it first emerged after months of being missing, it granted the power of the White Tiger to the White Devil, Armored War God Zangetsu of Son Go. Its latest reappearance occurred when it granted the power of the Vermillion Phoenix to the Crimson Enforcer, Armored War God Baron of Sou Gi.

Only the power of the Azure Dragon was left to be awakened and if the current pattern persisted, it was likely that the final candidate might just be the ruler of Shoku himself, the Blue King known as Armored War God Gaim.

This was their last chance to obtain the Seal of Heaven, and they weren't going to waste another opportunity.

It was time to bring in one of their elite fighters.

A Rinrinshi knelt before the Femme Fatales of the RinJyuKen Akugata. He was identical to every other Rinrinshi, but the only distinguishing mark on him was the animal ornament on his head which resembled a cobra. Another accessory he had was the blue sash that was draped over his left shoulder and tied at his right hip.

"Braco of the RinJyu Snake-Ken. We've called you here because we need to send you on an important mission," Shirokumahime began.

"What is the mission, Shirokumahime-sama?" Braco asked.

Three screens appeared above the Femme Fatales and Braco watched as they showed Gridon, Baron and Zangetsu accessing their Sovereign Arms for the first time.

Shirokumahime explained, "The Seal of Heaven still eludes us to this day. It seems to emerge only in the presence of an Armored War God. It has appeared before Gridon who once served Totaku, it next appeared for Zangetsu who serves Sonken, and lastly it has appeared in front of Baron who serves Sousou. It is likely that it will appear again for the Blue King of Shoku, Gaim."

"So, you believe the Seal of Heaven will appear for the Armored War God who rules Shoku?" Braco asked.

"We are hoping that it will. When it appears to awaken the Azure Dragon's power within him, claim it and bring it here. As it will only appear in an Armored War God's presence, you will have to force Gaim into a confrontation," Shirokumahime instructed. "Now go!"

"As you command." Braco bowed his head before he stood up and turned to leave the chamber.

"Think he can pull it off?" Takahime asked once Braco had exited the chamber.

"Braco's ambitious and Gaim's a powerful warrior. Braco would no doubt challenge him to a duel to prove his superiority," Shachihime answered.

"Of course he will. He's an opportunistic snake like me," smiled Hebihime proudly.

"Girls, the reason I sent Braco is because he is the best choice to fight Gaim right now, and once he manages to make the Seal of Heaven appear, we will finally get what we desire," said Shirokumahime, wearing a rarely seen smile.

* * *

Construction of the new well was due to begin soon. With the original well dry as a bone, that forced the villagers to go to the river if they needed fresh water. The villagers could also gather rain water. Iori was hoping for a heavy downpour at least. That way the old well would be filled.

As Iori mused about the dry well, he went to grab something he had been hiding under his and Kochu's bed. Not even she knew about it. Right now, she was out training the archers while Riri was playing with Chouhi, Batai and the other village children.

It was a box. He took off the lid to reveal the GenesisDriver and Melon Energy Lockseed inside. He remembered what he had to do to get them. They had been in Nise's possession but Iori had claimed them after executing him.

He convinced himself it was the right thing to do. Nise had run away from the justice he deserved for far too long. The list of crimes he had in his name couldn't be forgiven. He had stolen Ryuubi's identity, her family heirloom, had his stepdaughter kidnapped, blackmailed Kochu, and worst of all had killed Sonsaku.

Iori had defeated Nise and could've either left him in Helheim or brought him back to answer for his crimes. Instead, Iori had played judge, jury and executioner. As far as Iori Tokugawa was concerned, he had done the right thing. Nagata may not approve, but Iori convinced himself that he had made the right call. As weak and pathetic as he was, Nise was a dangerous menace and Iori had done the right thing by ridding this world of him.

He considered talking with Kochu about it, of how he had killed Nise and claimed both the GenesisDriver and Melon Energy Lockseed, but decided against it. If he told her, she might tell the others, and he didn't want them to see him as a coldblooded killer. He felt ashamed of himself that he couldn't trust Kochu about this, but he was afraid of how she would react.

"He deserved to die," Iori reassured himself as he continued to study the GenesisDriver. He knew the Driver and Lockseed did not belong to him. He should return them to Masataka, but didn't he deserve them? He had won them after defeating Nise. These were his spoils to take. He was the one who finally took care of Nise. Shouldn't he be rewarded for that? Also, according to the news he had heard, Masataka now possessed a Sovereign Lockseed. He no longer had need for the power of the GenesisDriver and Melon Energy Lockseed when he had something more superior in his arsenal.

Still, it was a matter of principle. These items belonged to Masataka and he would still want them back. The only reason Iori was still hanging onto them was because he desired more power. He may not remember when he became Ryugen-Yomi, but from what he had been told he had far greater power and strength in that form than he had ever wielded. If he wanted to protect his loved ones from harm, he would need more power. He was trying to figure out how to awaken that power. The only thing he recalled was that he blacked out, but before that he remembered wanting to protect Kochu and kill Sadako.

Perhaps righteous fury was the key, or perhaps it was rage in general. Whatever the key may be, he needed to figure it out and learn how to control it. He didn't want to turn into a mindless berserker. He would become a far greater danger to his friends if that ever happened.

"Hey, Iori," Nagata called, causing Iori to jump and hide both devices behind his back.

"Yes, Nagata?" asked Iori.

Nagata informed him, "I've been looking for you. Are we still going on that hunting trip later?"

"Oh, the hunting trip. Yeah, sure," Iori answered. Nagata noticed that Iori was trying to hide something behind him.

"Iori, what're you hiding behind your back?"

Iori lied, "Nothing."

Nagata's eyes narrowed as he warned, "Iori..."

Iori began to sweat. He could continue to lie to Nagata, but then that would make him a liar and he didn't want to lie to his best friend. Sighing, Iori decided to come clean and brought out the GenesisDriver and Melon Energy Lockseed he had hidden behind his back.

Nagata was expectedly surprise at the sight of both devices. "Are those what I think they are? Are those _whose_ I think they are?"

Iori started, "I can explain, Nagata..."

"How did you even get them?"

"I managed to track down Nise and take them from him," Iori answered. He wasn't lying, he just wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Alright, that's good," Nagata accepted. "But why didn't you tell me? We could've had these returned to Masataka."

"I'm not giving them back," Iori retorted, shocking Nagata.

"Iori, they don't belong to you," Nagata argued.

Iori argued back, "I beat Nise! That means these are my spoils to claim! We claim the spoils from bandits all the time, don't we?"

"It's not that simple." Nagata shook his head. "The spoils we claim from bandits are used to help the people. We only take their loot because we don't know who they belong to. We know who these belong to and we should give them back."

"Why? Haven't you heard that he now has the power of one of the Sovereigns? He has a power that's superior to the power these devices can provide. I doubt he'd miss them."

"That's not the point."

"You're right," Iori agreed. "The point is that I need power."

"You're already strong..."

"Well I'm not strong enough! I look at you and the others and all I see is how much weaker I am in comparison! You just keep getting stronger and stronger while I just remain as I am and get left behind! I need this power, Nagata!"

"Why do you need power?" Nagata asked.

"To protect my family, and I don't care what I have to do to get it," Iori answered resolutely.

Nagata became concerned when he heard that declaration. On one hand, he agreed that Iori needed power to protect his family, which was a good thing. On the other hand, if Iori didn't care what he had to do to get power, then that would mean Iori was willing to do anything to get it. That was not a good thing. Nagata was worried about what lines Iori was willing to cross for the sake of more power.

Before Nagata could retort, the alarm gongs rang loudly. They would only be rung if the village was under attack or something terrible had happened.

"Sounds like the village is in trouble," said Iori.

Nagata reminded, "Don't think this discussion is over, Iori. We are going to continue after we deal with this."

Iori nodded. "Alright, but we better hurry."

"Don't need to tell me twice."

As Nagata left the room, Iori contemplated the GenesisDriver and Melon Energy Lockseed before he followed Nagata out.

* * *

The Rinrinshi that came to the village was followed by an army of two dozen Rinshi that were wreaking havoc. As the soldiers began to escort the villagers to safety, Nagata and the Shoku Warriors arrived to confront the intruder.

The Rinrinshi leading the attack raised his hand, silently commanding the Rinshi to cease their rampage.

"Looks like we're being welcomed by the Blue King of Shoku himself and his officers. I'm honored," the Rinrinshi bowed.

Iori's eyes widened as he saw the Rinrinshi. In everyone's eyes, Rinrinshi were all identical. The only way to tell them apart was from the animal-shaped ornaments mounted on their heads. Unlike regular Rinshi, they all wore red robes and lacked the caps that concealed their eyes. This Rinrinshi had an extra accessory, a blue sash that was strapped across his chest. His ornament was a cobra and Iori had a very bad feeling in his gut that he knew who this Rinrinshi was.

"Armored War God Gaim. It's so nice to finally meet you," the Rinrinshi with the blue sash greeted.

"Hey, don't forget that we're here too," Iori reminded. The Rinrinshi gave Iori and Karasu a simple glance before ignoring them.

"You know who I am but who are you?" Nagata asked.

"I am Braco, Snake-Ken Master and leader of the Five Venom Fists," Braco introduced himself. "I came here to challenge you personally, Armored War God Gaim." He pulled out a pair of crescent-shaped swords, the Yojato, and got into a stance.

"Naga-kun, you need not waste your time with this cretin," Karasu told her second cousin.

"Kara-chan, he challenged me personally. I should honor his request," Nagata replied as stepped forward.

"A Rinrinshi doesn't have any honor, Nagata," protested Iori.

"Maybe, but I still have mine and I will hold onto it," Nagata replied as he activated his Lockseed. "Henshin!"

 **[ORANGE!]**

Braco watched as Nagata loaded his SengokuDriver with his Lockseed before he pushed down the Cutting Blade.

 **[LOCK ON! SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

"The legendary transformation of an Armored War God. A truly awesome sight to behold," admired Braco as the Orange Armor Part landed on Nagata's head, materializing his blue Ride Wear suit, before it disassembled and folded onto his body, forming his armor and revealing his helmet.

"Armored War God Gaim, Arriving on Stage!" Gaim declared as he summoned his Daidaimaru and drew his Musou Saber.

"Nagata-sama, be careful," Kanu advised. Something about this Braco gave her a really bad feeling.

"Don't worry, Aisha. I got this," Gaim replied confidently as he got into a stance. Iori and Karasu had their SengokuDrivers on, preparing themselves for any treachery from the Cobra Rinrinshi Braco.

Gaim and Braco bowed their heads to each other before they charged. Steel sliced through the air before they collided, sparks flying as their blades connected. The two continued to exchange blows, swords clashing loudly as the two of them fought. Chouhi and Batai yelled out cheers of encouragement as the Rinshi also cheered. Though, without voices, they simply waved their arms and jumped excitedly as they supported Braco.

Gaim and Braco locked blades and the latter commented, "It's been a long time since I've met a swordsman as skilled as yourself."

"You flatter me, but I'm still going to have to beat you," Gaim responded as they broke apart. Gaim thrust his Musou Saber forward but Braco sidestepped the strike before landing a kick into Gaim's chest, sending him staggering. Jumping forward, he performed an X-shaped slash, hitting Gaim across the chest. Gaim grunted but managed to dodge a following strike at the last minute before he slashed Braco in the side, sending him reeling. They turned to face each other again and began to circle each other before they clashed again.

"I know this isn't the limit of your power, Gaim! Show me what else you can do!" Braco challenged. He wanted to fight the strongest warriors in the land, testing his skills against them, before finally crushing them. Right now, Braco was fighting in his Rinrinshi form in order to test Gaim's skills. So far, he wasn't disappointed. Gaim might just be a child compared to him, but his skills had been sharpened with experience and there was no better teacher than experience.

"Alright, if that's what you want!" Gaim responded as he connected his Musou Saber and Daidaimaru together to form their combined Naginata Mode. Twirling the weapon, he swung at Braco who jumped back as the weapon came down. The Daidaimaru blade broke a chunk off the road and Braco chuckled.

"Now this is more like it! Time to take things up a notch! _Jujin Jashin Hen!_ "

Braco shed off his Rinrinshi skin to reveal his true form. His body was reptilian in appearance, sporting a mix of blue and purple scales. A snake's face was on his chest and he had a headdress shaped like a cobra's hood that had fangs protruding from it. His eyes were red and he had a yellow face with fangs. His hands were odd, though. They now had only three fingers each and were tipped with wicked looking fingernails. Set on his back was a large ring that looked like a snake's tail that had been curled into a circle.

"Now, Gaim. Let's take this to the next level! Rinshi, attack!" Braco ordered.

When the Rinshi charged at them, Gaim's own generals immediately went to engage them. At the same time, Karasu and Iori also transformed.

 **[HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!]**

 **[COME ON! RINGO ARMS! DESIRE FORBIDDEN FRUITS!]**

"Gaim, come and catch me if you can!" Braco challenged as he ran off.

"Not so fast!" Gaim gave chase.

"Naga-kun, wait!" Idunn shouted as she cut a Rinshi down.

"Nagata!" Ryugen called as he landed several headshots.

"Iori-sama, Idunn-sama, go and help Nagata-sama," Kanu suggested as she fought the Rinshi. "We can handle things here."

"Alright, Aisha," nodded Ryugen. "Let's go, Oda-san." Idunn nodded and went with Ryugen to assist Gaim.

Meanwhile, Gaim was chasing Braco through an empty street that was lined with houses. Once they were running parallel to each other, the two began to trade blows. Sparks flew as their weapons clashed furiously. Braco had to admit, this was the most fun he had in his undead life.

Braco landed a kick to Gaim's chest, knocking him back. Gaim went tumbling but managed to catch himself as he returned to his feet. He saw Braco come down at him with his Yojato and Gaim blocked the swords with his Musou Saber Naginata Mode.

Gaim held his ground as Braco pushed down on him before the Cobra Rinrinshi started to land strike after strike upon Gaim who was forced to block the barrage with his weapon. Gaim twirled his weapon to counter Braco and slash him across the chest. Braco retaliated as Gaim blocked his strikes before he finally managed to break through Gaim's guard and land a brutal blow that sent him skidding backwards.

Groaning, Gaim looked up to see Braco charging towards him. Reacting quickly, Gaim jumped and landed a front kick into Braco's chest, knocking him back while giving him some space at the same time. Landing on his feet, Gaim took out his Grapefruit Energy Lockseed and unlocked it.

 _ **[GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY!]**_

The Orange Armor Part reverted back to its fruit-like form, releasing a shockwave that forced Braco back. It then ascended, joining the descending Grapefruit Energy Armor Part.

 _ **[LOCK ON! SOIYA!]**_

Braco watched as the two Armor Parts fused into the Jimber Armor Part. It came down and covered Gaim's head before disassembling to become his Jimber Grapefruit Arms.

 _ **[MIX! JIMBER GRAPEFRUIT! HA-HA!]**_

Gaim's Daidaimaru vanished from the Musou Saber before the Sonic Arrow occupied Gaim's other hand. Crossing both weapons, Gaim went into a stance before spreading his arms apart.

"Alright, Braco! Let's dance on this stage again!" Gaim challenged.

"Yes, let's dance!" Braco eagerly accepted before the two engaged in combat again. The two clashed, sparks blasting off their weapons as their blades met. Their weapons clashed, but they didn't just fight with their weapons. As martial artists, their bodies were weapons as well. Gaim landed a roundhouse kick into Braco's side, but Braco recovered quickly to kick Gaim in the gut. Gaim sidestepped a slash and managed to land a back kick that nearly knocked Braco to the ground. Next, Gaim performed a horizontal slash with his Musou Saber but Braco jumped and landed on a roof. Gaim narrowed his eyes and jumped onto the roof to join Braco before they began trading blows again.

Locking blades, Braco commented, "How exciting! This is the best fight I've had in a long time!"

"You enjoy fighting so much?" Gaim asked.

"Of course! It's in our nature as Rinrinshi to seek conflict! It's fights like this that excites us and make us feel alive, and I know you feel the same way, Gaim!"

Nagata denied, "Fighting does not excite me!"

Braco rebutted, "You may not say it with words, but I can sense it in your actions! Now stop holding back and give me everything you got!"

Gaim wouldn't admit it, but he found himself feeling excited as well. His mom, Yang, was a thrill-seeker herself and she managed to rub off on him. He may not realize it himself, but he had inherited her thirst for adventure. It was why he enjoyed camping and traveling. He wanted to explore and discover new things. Coming to this world, he came to a land full of danger, but he showed no fear. Instead, he grew from his experiences.

The fights he had since coming to this land, they weren't regulated matches like the ones in the kendo tournaments he used to participate in. In these fights there were no rules, only freedom. In a fight of life and death, the only rule was to survive and that meant that there were no other rules to break and no lines that he couldn't cross. In a fight like this, he would not have to hold back and that made Nagata Oda excited.

"Are you sure they went through here?" Idunn asked as she and Ryugen were looking for Gaim. They heard the sound of clashing blades ringing in the air and followed it.

"Up there!" Ryugen pointed and Idunn looked up to see Gaim and Braco fighting upon the roof of a house.

"Does it look like Naga-kun is enjoying himself?" Idunn wondered out loud. Ryugen didn't answer. He aimed his Budou Ryuhou but Idunn hastily pushed his gun down. "Stop! You might hit Naga-kun!"

"I _don't_ miss," Ryugen told her sternly.

"Well we still can't risk it with them standing so close to each other. Wait for them to break apart, then blast that snake," she instructed.

Breaking apart, Gaim and Braco jumped back and landed on opposite ends of the roof they were on.

"You know, it's a shame that I'll have to kill you once this is all over," Braco remarked. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"Well, then we better make sure this fight ends with no regrets," Gaim responded as he threw his Musou Saber at Braco. Braco tilted his head to the side to avoid the thrown blade but then saw Gaim aiming his Sonic Arrow at him.

Gaim fired and Braco parried with his Yojato, deflecting the energy arrow. Gaim continued to fire as Braco advanced on him, deflecting the energy arrows that came at him. He then lunged and swung his Yojato, but Gaim managed to block the crescent swords with his Sonic Arrow. Drawing the shaft back, Gaim fired Braco at point blank range, knocking him back. He then pulled his left arm back and punched Braco in the face, sending Braco backpedaling further towards the edge of the roof. Gaim was about to fire again when several gunshots suddenly hit Braco directly in the face, sending him plunging off the roof.

"Huh?" Gaim blinked and looked down to see Ryugen and Idunn. "Kara-chan? Iori?"

"We came to back you up," Ryugen waved as Idunn charged at Braco with a furious yell. The Demon Dragon spotted Gaim's Musou Saber lying on the ground and picked it up before he joined Idunn.

Idunn was in the middle of fighting with Braco as she guarded with her shield and slashed with her sword. Sparks erupted as they fought furiously. She managed to land a slash against his chest. In his fury, Braco aimed for her neck. Idunn quickly opened up a Helheim portal behind her and jumped backwards, avoiding Braco's attack. He stared in confusion at the closing portal before another one opened up behind him and Idunn jumped out, slashing him across the back.

"You bitch!" Braco hissed as he slashed at her, but she once again vanished into a portal. A moment later, a new portal appeared above Braco and Idunn came down, landing an overhead strike that caused Braco to howl in pain before vanishing into a portal that opened on the ground.

Several gunshots hit Braco and he was forced to raise his swords to block them as Ryugen came charging with the Budou Ryuhou. Once he was close enough, he slashed with Gaim's Musou Saber. There was a metallic clang as their weapons met but Ryugen used the opening to fire at Braco directly. Braco moved his head to the side to avoid the shots and pushed Ryugen back. Idunn capitalized on that moment to strike as she jumped out of another portal. Braco had to block her, but this left him wide open to Ryugen's assault as he shot at him, sending him staggering back. The Demon Dragon and Black-Winged Shinigami then stabbed their swords into Braco, sending him tumbling.

Braco got up on one knee and called, " _Snake-Ken! Ringi!_ " He began to fill his Yojato with his venomous Rinki before he swung his swords. " _Yojazan!_ "

Crescent-shaped purple energy waves shot out at both Riders, but Idunn quickly raised her Apple Reflecter shield and stood in front of Ryugen, blocking the Ringi. The force of the attack still managed to throw her backwards. Ryugen aimed and fired at Braco who was closing the distance between them. Once close, Braco ducked under the Budou Ryuhou, swung his sword to knock it out of his hand, and then slashed his other sword across Ryugen's chest, sending him staggering backwards before he slashed furiously and then sent him flying with a kick.

"ARGH!" Braco suddenly screamed and he looked to see an energy arrow embedded in his shoulder. He gripped it, and pulled it out, spilling dark blood. Looking up, he saw Gaim glaring down at him from the rooftop. He had almost forgotten about him.

"Too scared to face me alone, Gaim? Where's your honor?" Braco taunted. Gaim narrowed his eyes and responded by jumping down from the rooftop to pick up the Musou Saber that Ryugen had dropped.

"Kara-chan, Iori, leave this to me. This is _my_ fight," Gaim ordered.

Idunn shook her head in protest. "No, Naga-kun."

"She's right. We're a team, and we stand a better chance together," agreed Ryugen as he picked his Budou Ryuhou back up.

Gaim turned away from them to face Braco. He hadn't given them his approval but neither had he rejected their offer of assistance. Together they rushed at Braco.

Gaim slashed at Braco, prompting him to parry. Ryugen fired, forcing him back. Idunn charged through, slashing at the Rinrinshi. Gaim joined her as they landed strikes together. Idunn slashed with her sword and Gaim landed a kick while Ryugen provided support fire. The three Armored War Gods were working together as a team, covering each other as they attacked in turns.

Braco hissed, finding this situation frustrating. However, he hadn't gotten to his position for being weak. He had once been a Rinshi grunt, but after surviving the Chamber of Trials, was promoted into a Rinrinshi and later he became one of the RinJyuKen Akugata's elite members after mastering his Snake-Ken. The Chamber of Trials involved fighting numerous Rinshi. It was survival of the fittest and victory went to the last man standing. He had killed his fellow Rinshi so that he could be where he was today.

So he had no problem facing multiple opponents at once.

"Hah!" Braco sent Idunn staggering as he struck her chest.

"Shi-yah!" Ryugen fell next as he was stabbed by a Yojato.

"Hyah!" Gaim and Braco locked blades again as sparks scraped off their weapons.

Braco wanted a worthy challenge and he was finally getting it. He acknowledged Gaim for his strength and wanted to defeat him to prove his superiority. It was, after all, in his nature to seek stronger opponents and crush them.

Now it was time to prove who was the superior one between them. Braco pushed Gaim back before he jumped backwards to gain some distance.

"Gaim, show me that power! Show me that power you used at the Siege of Korou Fortress!" demanded Braco as he pointed his right Yojato at Gaim.

" _That_ power?" Gaim questioned. Braco was of course referring to the Kachidoki Arms. "Alright, if you want to see it so much! I'll show it to you!"

Braco watched as Gaim took out the Kachidoki Lockseed and unlocked it, summoning the Kachidoki Arms Armor Part.

 **[KACHIDOKI!]**

Braco licked his lips in anticipation. This was the power Gaim had used to fight against Chojo.

 **[LOCK ON! SOIYA! KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI, EI, OH!]**

Braco gave the Kachidoki Arms a look and burst out laughing. "Hahahahahaha! Yes! Yes! Now this is what I've been waiting for! A worthy battle! Gaim, now show me that form's power!"

Gaim holstered his Musou Saber before he drew his Kachidoki Bata and they engaged each other again. In Kachidoki Arms, Gaim had more power and, despite the loss of speed, his defenses were high enough that he didn't need to dodge any blows. The Kachidoki Bata crashed against the Yojato as Braco struck back. Sparks exploded on contact as their weapons clashed against each other.

Braco's blades sliced through the banners that hung from the flagpoles as they continued to fight. Gaim landed a powerful jab into Braco's stomach and followed up with an upward strike into his lower jaw. Braco retaliated with a cross slash against Gaim's chest and then kicked him in the chest to send him staggering back. He then jumped and swung his swords down. Gaim used his Kachidoki Bata to block, but the flagpoles were broken by Braco's swords. Braco managed to land a hit, forcing Gaim to stagger backwards from the force of the blow.

"You were holding back before," Gaim realized.

"Naturally. You need to pace yourself so you can enjoy a fight to its fullest," Braco answered. Gaim understood. Braco wanted this fight to last a bit longer, but Gaim had other plans. He wanted this fight to end as quickly as possible and the Kachidoki Arms gave the Blue King the means to do it.

Drawing out his DJ Gun, Gaim fired at Braco repeatedly. The evil Snake-Ken Master was shoved backwards by each shot, unable to avoid them as Gaim repeatedly squeezed the trigger. Braco continued to grin as he pushed through, using the Yojato to deflect the shots as he channeled more Rinki. Oh, yes. Now this fight was actually becoming exciting.

Switching the DJ Pitch to Low, Gaim took aim and fired a cannon burst at Braco. The explosive force of the blast sent Braco sliding back. That did not stop him for long as he advanced on Gaim. This time he dodged the blasts as Gaim fired. This prompted Gaim to switch the DJ Pitch to High. Pulling the trigger, he began spraying bullets at Braco. The Cobra Rinrinshi responded by coating his Yojato with his Rinki and, with incredible speed, deflects all the bullets as they came. He didn't even stop walking to do it. He just kept coming towards Gaim even as he tried to slow him down with his DJ Gun.

Braco got close enough and swung at Gaim, but the Rider blocked with the DJ Gun, holding it firmly between himself and Braco's venomous swords.

"Come on, Gaim! Is this all you got? I wanted you to show me your true power, the power you used to destroy Chojo! Stop holding back and show me! Come on, show me!"

With a yell, Gaim pushed Braco back and punched him with all of the strength his Kachidoki Arms granted him. Braco went skidding backwards before coming to a stop, leaving a huge gap between them.

Gaim drew his Musou Saber and combined it with the DJ Gun, activating its Taiken Mode.

 **[LOCK OFF!]**

"You asked for it!" shouted Gaim as he took off his Kachidoki Lockseed and loaded it into his DJ Gun.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

After they finished dealing with the Rinshi, the Shoku Warriors went to look for their lord. He wasn't hard to find as the sound of battle led them to him. They found him facing Braco as he powered up his DJ Gun Taiken Mode.

 **[1, 10, 100, 1,000, 10,000, 100,000,000, 1,000,000,000,000! MURYODAISU!]**

Narrowing his eyes, Gaim prepared himself as the DJ Gun syphoned energy from his Kachidoki Lockseed before he finally squeezed the trigger.

 **[KACHIDOKI CHARGE!]**

" _KACHIDOKI DAI MUSOU ZAN!_ " Gaim shouted as he swung and a massive blade of energy surged towards Braco. The Rinrinshi was hit and he screamed before being engulfed in a huge explosion. From their experience, almost nothing could survive that.

"He did it," Kanu smiled at her lord's victory. He had proven once more that he was the Peerless Blue King.

But then, they heard Braco's laughter from within the smoke cloud before he stepped out of it and revealed himself. His body had turned ash grey and he should've crumbled to dust. However, what happened next surprised them as the dead grey skin shed right off to reveal Braco, alive and unscathed.

"What's going on?" Bacho asked. That attack should've killed the Rinrinshi. She had never seen anything survive it before.

"My Secret Ringi, Madoku (True Poison). I possess six fangs that can let me revive the dead or in this case prevent me from dying. I already used one. Now you have five more chances if you want to kill me for good," Braco boasted.

Gaim trembled with his teeth gritted as he witnessed Braco survive his Kachidoki Dai Musou Zan. He should've known that it wouldn't be easy to defeat Braco. It had been so long since he watched Gekirangers that he had forgotten about Braco's Secret Ringi.

"He survived...just like Jam..." Gaim recalled, the way Braco survived reminded him of how Jam survived his Kachidoki Charge as well before she sliced his DJ Gun in half. The same terror he felt that day returned as he saw Jam's image superimposed over Braco and heard her voice.

" _ **Can you really save anyone when you're so weak?"**_

Braco said, "You're exhausted, aren't you? Unfortunately for you, the Madoku revives me completely. My fatigue is gone now. I can't say the same for you though, Gaim."

Gaim hardened his expression with determination, pushing all thoughts of Jam and his fear aside as he glared back at Braco.

"It doesn't matter! No matter what, I won't give up! Even if you can bring yourself to life 100 times over, I will beat you 100 times over and then some!" swore Gaim as he stopped trembling. His resolve was strong. He wasn't going to quit. Everyone was counting on him.

At that moment, the sky lit up with a brilliant golden light. As if called by a prayer, the Seal of Heaven descended from the Heavens like a divine figure. It was truly a beautiful and awesome sight to behold. Idunn was struck speechless by its beauty and majesty.

"So beautiful..." Idunn awed at the sight of the Seal of Heaven.

"The Seal of Heaven..." hissed Braco.

As the Seal of Heaven shone its light upon Gaim, he felt a strange energy enter his body. His Kachidoki Arms armor began to glow as his Kachidoki Lockseed slowly changed from orange to blue.

" _Ringi! Daijaho!"_

Suddenly, Braco fired a ball of pure Rinki straight into Gaim's chest. The force of the devastating attack causing sparks to explode spectacularly from Gaim's armor.

" _Daijaho!"_

 **BOOM!**

"Argh!"

" _Daijaho!"_

 **BOOM!**

"Argh!"

" _Daijaho! Daijaho! Daijaho!"_

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"ARRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

Braco repeatedly blasted Gaim, causing him to yell painfully each time he was hit. The last Daijaho blast managed to send him flying via a massive explosion.

Gaim crashed to the ground and groaned in pain as his armor flashed and vanished, leaving him in his powerless civilian form. The Shoku Warriors watched in shock at how easily Braco had defeated their lord while he was in his strongest form. At the same time, the Seal of Heaven dropped to the ground, completely inert.

Braco went and picked Nagata up by his collar. The young man stared up at Braco, his entire body aching in pain. Braco simply grinned as he looked into the eyes of his defeated opponent.

"You were a worthy opponent, Gaim. However, in every duel, there is always a loser." Braco pointed one of his fangs at Nagata's chest. " _Hiden Ringi. Madoku_."

"Stop!" Ryugen shouted.

Nagata's eyes widened as the single fang pierced his chest. As soon as it pierced his skin, Nagata let out a bloodcurdling scream as he arched his back. He continued to scream in agony before the pain became too much for him and he went still in Braco's grasp. Seeing as Nagata was no longer moving, Braco tossed his lifeless body aside like garbage.

"Naga-kun...?" Idunn froze as she dropped her sword and shield. She didn't even notice when Kanu ran past her, calling out Nagata's name.

"Nagata-sama!" Kanu knelt down and gently cradled him in her arms. "Nagata-sama! Please wake up! Open your eyes! Please...please say something..." Kanu pleaded as she shook him, trying desperately to get him to wake up.

Chouhi joined her sworn sister to check on her big brother.

"Onii-chan, wake up! Please you gotta wake up!" pleaded Chouhi as she knelt beside Kanu. The two sisters began to cry as he didn't respond to their voices. Everyone was frozen, completely in shock at what had happened.

"It's pointless," said Braco as he stood over them. Kanu held Nagata protectively as Chouhi pointed her Viper Spear at him.

"Stay away from Onii-chan! Don't you dare touch him!" threatened Chouhi.

"There's no point in me doing any more harm to a _dead_ body," Braco answered.

"No...Nagata-sama can't be dead..." Kanu shook her head in denial as her tears dripped upon Nagata's face.

"My Madoku can bring the dead back to life, but it can also take life away. He's gone now and there's nothing you can do about it," Braco coldly explained. "Just accept it."

"No...No...No..." Idunn shook her head in denial. This wasn't happening. Nagata couldn't be dead. She came to this world to save him, but now he was gone...and it was all Braco's fault! Her amber eyes narrowed under her visor, glowing red. Picking up both her sword and shield, the Armored War Goddess of Forbidden Desire dashed towards Braco as her rage erupted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU BASTARD!" the Armored War Goddess of Forbidden Desire screamed murderously as she swung her Sword Bringer at the Cobra Rinrinshi, but he leapt back to evade the strike. She continued to swing at him in an attempt to slice him to ribbons, with each strike failing to hit its mark.

As Idunn viciously attacked Braco, Kanu kissed Nagata's lips for the last time and gently laid her beloved down on the ground. Her bangs shadowed her eyes as she picked up and gripped her weapon tightly. Once more, she had to watch someone she loved die. She had lost her family, and grew up to become a warrior so that nobody else would have to suffer like she had.

She later found Nagata, her Messenger of Heaven, and swore to serve and protect him. However, she failed to uphold her oath as she was unable to protect him.

She may not be able to protect him anymore, but she could at least avenge his death.

"Onee-chan?" Chouhi asked as she watched Kanu stand back up, brandishing her Green Dragon Crescent Blade at her side.

"Rinrin, look after Nagata-sama for me," she instructed as her hardened eyes focused on Braco.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! KILL YOU! KILL YOU! KILL YOU! KILL YOOOOOOOU!" Idunn screamed hysterically as she repeatedly swung her blade, but he kept dodging and blocking her strikes. To be honest, he could appreciate the insane rage Idunn was demonstrating. It was an excellent source of Rinki. However, now that his mission was complete, it was time to go. He had no time to play around.

Another scream of grief-fueled rage joined Idunn's as Kanu lunged at Braco with her Green Dragon Crescent Blade. Caught by surprise, he was slashed across the chest. This stunned him long enough to allow Idunn to land her own strike and before long both women were working together to avenge their fallen beloved.

Recovering from their attacks, Braco parried with his Yojato, sparks flying as their weapons connected. He landed a slash across Idunn's chest, sending her reeling and then landed a kick into Kanu's stomach, sending her tumbling backwards.

 **[HAI~! BUDOU SQUASH!]**

Ryugen smashed his foot into Braco's chest with his Ryugen Kick, sending him reeling backwards, before he landed on his feet. He then repeatedly fired upon Braco. Annoyed, Braco used his Yojato to deflect the shots before he powered up his Rinki and blasted Ryugen with a Daijaho, forcefully and painfully returning Ryugen to his civilian form.

A few arrows flew at Braco before he deflected them. Spotting Kochu, he prepared to throw a Yojato at her but Gien came charging at him and smashed him with her kanabo. She took a swing at him again, but he sidestepped it before he sent Gien flying with a kick.

Bacho and Batai attacked together with their yari. Sparks flew as their weapons connected with their target but he managed to send them flying with his swords. He turned to walk away but the Heaven Piercer came down on his back, causing sparks to blast off on impact.

"Avenge Nagata-sama," Ryofu swore with anger in her eyes. She started bashing Braco with her weapon. Due to her monstrous strength, he had no choice but to take her seriously. A flying kick to the face from Chou'un sent him staggering and he was wide open, allowing Ryofu to slash him across the chest. Braco soon found himself surrounded by the Shoku Warriors as they brandished their weapons.

He could sense their righteous fury and desire for revenge as they prepared to attack as one again. The demise of their lord filled them with grief which quickly turned to rage. They now wanted to avenge Nagata and would not give up until they defeated the one who had taken his life. Then, once Braco was defeated, they could take his Madoku fangs and use one of them to revive their lord.

As if that would be so easy. They were merely humans and Braco had ascended to a state beyond humanity. He had gained a powerful body, ridding himself of his former life, gaining incredible power and mastery over Snake-Ken at the cost of his humanity. Compared to these humans, he was superior to them. Compared to him, these humans were like annoying insects waiting to be crushed.

Iori glared at Braco as he removed his SengokuDriver. He now had an opportunity to test out his latest acquisition as he strapped on the GenesisDriver. He just wished it hadn't come at such a high cost.

"Nagata, this is for you," declared Iori as he unlocked the Melon Energy Lockseed.

 _ **[MELON ENERGY!]**_

"Henshin!" Iori called as he performed the transformation sequence.

 _ **[LOCK ON! SODA! MELON ENERGY ARMS!]**_

The Melon Energy Arms Armor Part dropped on Iori's head, materializing the Genetic Ride Wear suit of Zangetsu-Shin. Seconds later, the Armor Part disassembled, revealing his helmet, before folding onto his body to form his armor. A splash of juice materialized his Sonic Arrow which he gripped tightly. Everyone stared at Iori who was now clad in the armor of Zangetsu-Shin.

The Demon Dragon had just become the White Devil.

"Airen...?" Kochu uttered in awe before Zangetsu-Shin let out a rage-filled roar and charged towards Braco, firing the Sonic Arrow repeatedly at the Cobra Rinrinshi. Braco deflected the shots with his swords as Zangetsu-Shin dashed towards him. Once in range, Zangetsu-Shin slashed at Braco and sparks violently blasted off as their weapons connected.

Zangetsu-Shin let out screams of rage as he repeatedly smashed his Sonic Arrow against Braco, who countered with strikes of his own. Sparks furiously blasted off them as their weapons connected with their targets, but Zangetsu-Shin wasn't about to fall so easily as he relentlessly attacked Braco.

Spurred on by Zangetsu-Shin's boldness, Idunn joined him, and the two Riders double-teamed Braco. They held nothing back as Braco had done the unforgivable and would be destroyed for killing Nagata.

 **[COME ON! RINGO SPARKING!]**

 _ **[MELON ENERGY SPARKING!]**_

Executing a Double Rider Kick, the two Riders struck Braco simultaneously with their combined finishers, sending him skidding backwards. If he hadn't put up his Yojato to guard himself, Braco might've found himself severely injured. He finally came to a stop and found himself surrounded by the Shoku Warriors.

" _ENOUGH!_ " Braco roared. Annoyed by the Shoku Warriors' persistence, Braco decided to end this farce as his Rinki flared out from his body before releasing it as a pulse. The Shoku Warriors immediately fell to their knees, feeling sick due to the effects of Braco's venomous Rinki. Zangetsu-Shin and Idunn fared a bit better because of their armor, but not so much as standing suddenly became tough labor for them. The pulse eventually caused their armor to disappear. While they were pinned down by Braco's venomous aura, the Cobra Rinrinshi picked up the Seal of Heaven, as instructed by the Femme Fatales.

"I will return, Warriors of Shoku. When that happens, you will all die," swore Braco as he vanished into thin air. Once he was gone, the Shoku Warriors gradually felt better as the feeling of sickness passed. However, it was replaced with grief and shame. They had lost their lord and failed to avenge him.

After recovering from Braco's toxic Rinki, Iori went over to where Nagata's body lay. Rolling up his friend's sleeve, he checked for a pulse.

"Nagata, come on. Don't you die on me," begged Iori. He never had any real friends before so when he and Nagata befriended each other, it was the first time the second son of the Tokugawa Family ever had a real best friend. He held his index finger under Nagata's nostrils and was relieved when he felt a breath. He then tried to check for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there.

"Iori-sama?" Kanu asked, confused. After the adrenaline rush wore off, she could finally grieve over her deceased lord and cry. She wondered what Iori was doing. Nagata was dead, wasn't he? She hoped for the contrary as Iori finished checking Nagata's body for signs of life.

Iori informed them, "He's still alive, but just barely. Come on, we need to get him back to the castle and get him a doctor, immediately."

* * *

Inside a cave on the side of a mountain was a temple, and in that temple lived a wise old sage. He didn't have a lot of things but he was content with his life. He wasn't lonely. Sometimes, he had people come to him for knowledge. Only those truly worthy would be able to learn from him while many with impure and insincere hearts were turned away.

"This isn't good..." the old sage in grey robes frowned in thought, his hand rubbing his beard.

"What is it, Brusa-sennin?" Kada asked the old sage. Kada was one of the many who had come to the sage for knowledge and enlightenment, and one of the few he ever accepted.

"Kada-kun, it appears your friends in Shoku are in trouble. Specifically, the blue swordsman," the old sage informed the young doctor.

"You mean Gaim-dono?" Kada asked for clarification and Brusa nodded.

"Yes, his life hangs in the balance. If he is to make it, he requires your help. You must go now and give him your aid. There is no time to waste," Brusa-sennin urged.

"Alright, I will be off then, Brusa-sennin!" Kada bowed and he picked up his backpack before he left the temple.

"The time of _his_ awakening is close at hand..." Brusa-sennin sighed with worry. He had seen a glimpse into the future and it was not good. Already three of the Sovereigns had chosen their champions, leaving only one left to awaken. They would need all four Sovereigns to face the coming darkness.

* * *

 **ARMORED WAR GODS BIO TIME!**

 **Name:** Natsu Fuma

 **Alter-Ego:** Armored War God Mars

 **Epithet(s):** Ultimate Steel, Golden Blade

 **Faction:** Son Go

Natsu is Fuyu's older twin brother and the more hot-blooded one of the Fuma Brothers. He and Fuyu grew up in Amagi Brilliant Park as their parents both work in and manage the park. Natsu is quite acrobatic and is also a talented actor. Due to his personality, he often jumps in first and worries about the consequences later. He is very close to his twin brother. Before joining Son Go, he and Fuyu joined a performance troupe whom they rescued from bandits. They would later reveal themselves when their troupe was hired to perform at Sonshoko's birthday. Due to this, after being recruited by Son Go, the troupe now receives support from Son Go's royal family.

Natsu Fuma uses the Golden Ringo Lockseed to transform into Armored War God Mars. His Golden Ringo Lockseed gives him the ability to track active Lockseeds. He is also armed with the Sword Bringer and Apple Reflecter as his primary Arms Weapons. In combat, he usually fights alongside his brother as they have impressive teamwork.

He is currently in a relationship with Kogai.

 **Name:** Fuyu Fuma

 **Alter-Ego:** Armored War God Kamuro

 **Epithet(s):** Ultimate Magic, Silver Mage

 **Faction:** Son Go

Fuyu is Natsu's younger twin brother. He's the calm and calculating twin, but he can sometimes spend too much time thinking about something. Natsu has to drag him along before he can finish his thoughts. Like his brother, he grew up in Amagi Brilliant Park. While he is also a good acrobatic and actor, he's also very proficient with magic tricks that he can use to entertain his audience. He is very close to his older brother and always follows his lead. Like Natsu, he too joined the performance troupe they rescued from bandits. Because of their status as Son Go's Armored War Gods, the performance troupe receives much support from Son Go's royal family.

He uses the Silver Ringo Lockseed to transform into Armored War God Kamuro, otherwise known as the Armored War God of the Ultimate Magic. He wears a bracelet which allows him to control Inves and plants. He can also sense when and where a Helheim portal opens. In combat he wields the Souginjou and normally fights alongside his brother because of their cohesion.

He is currently in a relationship with Rikuson. While it is unclear how they became involved, it can be suggested that Fuyu likes women with youthful appearances and big breasts.

* * *

 **Note: the flashback scene about the first time Nagata killed a man took place between S104: 'Honor and Revenge' and S105: 'The Dynamic Duo'.**

 **KRC:** Well, this was one epic chapter, but at the same time it didn't end very happily. Now, regarding the title. Originally, it was called 'The Blue King Falls', but I decided to change it as the title pretty much tells you what the chapter is about, and frankly I didn't feel like spoiling that for you. I chose instead the title 'Blue Fall', with 'blue' normally being associated with sorrow and sadness like the phrase 'I'm feeling blue'. As for the word 'fall' in the title, this chapter takes place during autumn. 'Blue Fall' itself refers to how Nagata falls in battle as he is the Blue King of Shoku.

Anyway, in this chapter, Nagata confronts Karasu over her manipulative nature. It's not something he can put off, but all she gets is a reprimand. This doesn't mean she will stop being manipulative. Oh, and let's not forget that Nagata was taken down by Braco and the Seal of Heaven has been taken. This cannot be good for the Three Kingdoms now that the Seal of Heaven is in the hands of the RinJyuKen. Is it over for Nagata? Not when I have anything to say about it. This is only the beginning for something new so I hope you guys can stay to keep on reading the story. BTW, for anyone who has guessed Jam's identity, don't be so upset. There's more happening than what you're seeing. The truth may shock you and it'll send your head into space. So don't lose your head.

Oh, and don't be afraid to give me any _constructive_ criticism. I enjoy the support that keeps me going, but I would also like words that inspire me to improve. I'm a writer. I should be prepared for criticism and be able to accept it.

 **TFP:** Now things are getting heated. Braco has done what no one else has been able to do, bring down the Ultimate Sword. Now that he has the Seal of Heaven, Braco had a number of ambitions he intends to see to fruition. Can the Shoku Warriors protect their home from the forces of the Dogokuken without Nagata? And who's going to lead them as Nagata's replacement and temporary leader to take his place? Tune in next time to find out on Age of the Armored War Gods!


	18. A Taste of Poison

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **KRC:** I would like to apologize for the delay. My partner in crime has been really busy IRL and hasn't had much time to write. However, he tries his best when he can so I wait for him. Also, be patient with him until he's ready to write.

BTW, if anyone is interested, could you make cover images for each of the seasons? It's not too complex. Just images of a couple (for example: Gaim and Kanu, Baron and Sousou, Ryugen and Kochu, Zangetsu and Sonken, etc...). I wanna put them up for each of the seasons. Like light novel covers. And let's not forget about the manga ones. It would be interesting if someone could make a manga version of the Armored War Gods Saga for each of the seasons as well. So if anyone is also interested in the manga version, could you make front cover images for the volumes too? Oh, and one more thing, can someone work on the Armored War Gods wiki if they are interested in making the wiki for the story and will someone work on the Armored War Gods from the TV Troupe to complete it with the character info?

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Age of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

 **Beta Reader: Busterleader92 (and who has been my beta for a while now)**

 **Chapter 16: A Taste of Poison**

"You told me that as long as I worked with you that you would send us home."

" _Yes, I remember the terms of our agreement and I fully intend to honor them as long as you fulfilled your end of the deal._ "

"You also guaranteed that we'll be safe, but he's in a coma right now and close to death!"

" _And what do you want me to do about it?_ "

"I want you to get over here and help me save him!"

" _I apologize, but I can't risk getting myself caught just to assist you_."

"You asshole..."

" _Remember, I'm the only one who can send you back home. You best remember that before you do anything you may regret. Just remember to honor your end of our deal and I will try to assist you the best I can_."

"SCREW YOU AND GO TO HELL!" Karasu angrily yelled as she removed her mask, and in her frustration threw it to the wall. She took deep breaths as her face contorted in rage, her amber eyes narrowed as they glowed red. Gradually, the anger ebbed away as sorrow took its place and she collapsed to her knees. She broke down and wept as she covered her face, tears dripping from her eyes.

"Naga-kun...Naga-kun...Naga-kun...Naga-kun..." she repeatedly sobbed. Her only company was her mask and her pet crow Poe as they stared blankly at her, unable to do anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sou Gi, Chokaku, Choryo and Marcus stood outside a room in worry. The room in question was designated as Choho's personal workspace. Marcus had dubbed it as her 'Magic Lab' as the name had a nice ring to it.

Inside the Magic Lab, the middle sibling of the Chou Sisters was hard at work.

"ARGH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!? WHY CAN'T I GET THIS RIGHT!?" Choho screamed in frustration.

And from the sounds of it she wasn't doing very well.

Among the Chou Sisters, Choho was the most proficient in magic. She was the only one able to tap into the power of the Crucial Keys to the Way of Peace. However, this ended up corrupting her. Fortunately, Chokaku's sisterly love and their shared love for their dream managed to snap Choho out of it. Since they became members of the Sou Gi Faction, Choho became Sousou's new court sorcerer. It was a position the blue-haired girl was proud of and she worked hard to be useful to Sousou. However, right now, she was taking things too far.

Marcus, Chokaku and Choryo were worried about Choho. Every day since they reclaimed Sou Gi from the White Cloth Society, Choho had been working hard on a new spell. Sure, she managed to come to rehearsals and eat with them, but her remaining free time was spent on her magical experiments.

"That does not sound good," observed Chokaku worriedly.

"Indeed," Choryo agreed, concerned for their sister.

" _Oui_ , and she had been at this for weeks now," Marcus added. "Let's do this. Operation: 'Chiiho Intervention' is a go."

They opened the door and entered Choho's Magic Lab. As expected, they saw Choho sitting at her work table, which looked messy. There were sheets of paper scattered on the table with ink stains splattered on the papers and table.

"Chii-chan?" Chokaku asked and Choho turned to greet them.

"Oh, hi guys," Choho greeted. Marcus grimaced at her appearance. She had bags under her eyes, her hair was a mess, her skin was pale with ink stains, and she didn't look like she had much sleep lately.

"Chii-neesan, you don't look so well," Choryo said worriedly.

"Oh, I'm fine." Choho brushed off her little sister's concern.

"But you look like you could drop at any moment," Chokaku added.

"I said I'm fine!" Choho snapped as she slammed her fist on the table.

Irritability. Another symptom of not getting enough rest.

Marcus looked to see that she was working on something magical. There were two paper talismans on the table, with what appeared to be the smoldering remains of something on one of them. At her feet lay crumpled up balls of paper.

"What are you working on?" Marcus asked curiously. Choho smiled at Marcus. At least he was showing interest in her work. He was always supportive and motivated her to do her best.

"I'm trying to figure out the teleportation trick Ukitsu and his Armored War Devils use to make their getaway. It could be really handy for us, but I just can't seem to get it right. I'm getting close though. I'm sure of it," Choho explained.

"Could you show me?" Marcus asked. He always looked forward to watching Choho's magical experiments. The way he showed interest in Choho's work always encouraged her. However, this time, he wasn't met with enthusiasm as her smile fell.

"OK, but prepare to be disappointed," Choho said as she disposed of the ash on one of the talismans before she placed an orange on it. "OK, watch." She performed a hand seal, concentrated, and pointed her fingers at the orange. "Transport!"

In a flash, the orange vanished.

"That was amazing!" Chokaku gasped in amazement as she applauded. Even Choryo was impressed.

"Bravo!" Marcus exclaimed.

Choho, however, was frowning.

"Wait for it," she told them.

The orange reappeared on the neighboring talisman, only it looked completely burnt. There was smoke rising from it, like someone had thrown it into a hot fire and left it there until it turned completely black.

"Ooh, I get it now," Marcus realized. It was a dud. That's why she was so frustrated.

"This happens every _single_ time I try to transport something! Everytime! During my first test, I managed to make an orange disappear but couldn't bring it back! Then I was able to bring it back but then it just spontaneously combusts! The next one exploded! And now this happens!" Choho yelled as she pointed to the burnt orange.

"No wonder you haven't moved onto living test subjects," Marcus remarked.

"Hey, I don't want to be blamed for accidentally blowing up a live person!" Choho retorted, grumbling at her failure yet again.

"You look exhausted. Maybe you should get some rest," Marcus advised with concern as he caressed her face.

"I'm fine. I'll sleep soon. I'm just so close," she insisted as she pushed his hand aside.

"Chiiho-chan, is this about what happened?" he asked.

Choho let out a dry, humorless chuckle. "You figured it out, huh, Marcus-kun? Guess I shouldn't be surprised. You've always been so sharp."

"Chii-chan..." murmured Chokaku.

"You tell me that I'm talented, that I'm one of the best magic users Sou Gi has ever seen, but compared to Ukitsu I'm just an amateur. He probably had years of formal training and studied all kinds of magic. The only magic I learnt came from that book and it messed me up," Choho spoke, ashamed of what she used the book's power for. "So what if I memorized it? I don't have Ukitsu's experience or training! I'm just a 3rd rate, self-taught amateur! Of course he was able to break through my wards with ease! The talismans I made were supposed to protect Sou Gi, preventing our enemies from getting into the palace, but they were no match for him! Of course they would be no match for him! He's so much better than me!"

Chokaku consoled, "It was not your fault."

"Well, it sure feels like it is. I'm just so weak. If only I was stronger, then the Crucial Keys wouldn't have corrupted me like that," Choho responded coldly.

Marcus embraced the blue-haired girl, holding her close. She momentarily resisted the hug and tried to push him away, but she was too weak due to lack of sleep. Instead, she closed her eyes as she savored the warmth of his embrace. Chokaku and Choryo also joined in to hug her.

Choho needed this. She needed reaffirmation that there were people who cared about her. They worried about her health and while they understood her reasoning, they didn't want her to do this to herself. They slowly gave her space as they broke the hug and Choho gave them a genuine smile.

"Thanks for caring about me," she said.

"It's what we're here for," Marcus smiled back.

"And you're not weak. You're talented. You understood magical theory and have studied magic since then. You're the best self-taught magic user I've ever seen," Chokaku reassured her little sister.

"I'm the _only_ self-taught magic user you've ever seen," Choho corrected.

"OK, that's true, but my point still stands," Chokaku insisted.

"You managed to break Ukitsu's spell on Sousou-sama and the others," Choryo reminded.

"Only because Ukitsu fled. If he was there when we sang, he would've found a way to counter our song. We just got lucky," Choho argued. "That's why I need to get stronger."

"Even so, burning yourself out like this isn't healthy. You're more useful when you're at 100 percent, not running on fumes like this," Marcus advised.

"That's right," Chokaku and Choryo agreed.

"So, what do you suggest I do?" Choho asked.

"You, my blue butterfly, need to stop working and get some rest. You're not doing your body or mind any favors by working yourself to death like this. Once you're rested and back to full strength, you should be able to figure this teleportation magic out," Marcus instructed as he shook his index finger at her.

"I guess that's a good idea," Choho yawned. "I've been getting exhausted already."

"Yes, and you need to get out of your Magic Lab. Tenho-chan, Renho-chan, take your sister to bed and make sure she rests. I don't want one of my three shining stars falling," Marcus instructed.

"You can count on us, Marcus-kun," Chokaku saluted before she and Choryo escorted Choho out of the Magic Lab and back to their room where they would put her in bed.

Once the Chou Sisters were gone, Marcus picked up the burnt orange and examined it.

"She's almost got it. A bit of trial and error is needed for success," Marcus said. His eyes suddenly widened as the orange crumbled to dust in his hand. "OK, a _lot_ of trial and error," he corrected himself as he dusted off his hands. He exited the room only to run into Mitsuki. " _Monsieur_ Mitsuki! What a pleasant surprise!"

"You know, you should consider changing your title from 'Ultimate Fury' to 'Ultimate Passion' someday," Mitsuki commented.

" _Pardonne-moi_?" Marcus tilted his head to the side in confusion. That comment came out of nowhere.

"So, you finally got her to stop burning herself out," Mitsuki stated as he looked into the Magic Lab to no longer see Choho working herself to death.

" _Oui_ , she just needs her rest and her sisters will make sure she gets it," Marcus replied.

"Good, it would be a shame if she suddenly burnt out and ceased being useful," Mitsuki replied. Marcus frowned at the remark, but he knew Mitsuki cared about his comrades, even if he had a tough way of showing it. "What has she been working on?"

"She's been trying to figure out Ukitsu's teleportation magic but she's hit some snags," Marcus informed him.

"So, she's failed several times already," guessed Mitsuki and Marcus frowned. "Tell her not to give up just yet. Many of life's failures are by people who did not realize how close they were to success when they gave up. If she quit trying after her 99th failed attempt when the 100th would've been a success, then she would've wasted all her effort."

Marcus blinked as he recognized that quote. "You were quoting Thomas Edison, weren't you?"

"Is that so strange?" Mitsuki asked.

"Well, he wasn't a warrior. I always assumed you had more respect for warriors than scholars," Marcus said.

"While Edison was not a warrior, he was still a champion. He never gave up on his dream and as a result his efforts bore fruit. What I admire in him is his strong will and determination to finish something until the very end," Mitsuki explained.

"Explains your attitude," Marcus noted. Mitsuki wasn't the type to give up so easily. Even if he was defeated, he would try again until he was victorious.

Suddenly, Mitsuki's pocket glowed. Curious, he dug into it and pulled out the Zhuqiao Lockseed. It was flashing at a frequency. Mitsuki narrowed his eyes. What did this mean?

"Is it supposed to be doing that?" Marcus asked, referring to the Lockseed's flashing.

Mitsuki had no answer, but he had a feeling that his Zhuqiao Lockseed's flashing meant something big was happening. But as soon as it started flashing, it just stopped. How odd. Mitsuki examined the Zhuqiao Lockseed. He didn't understand what the flashing was all about, but he brushed it aside.

"Come on, Marcus. Karin expects us to be at dinner right now because she has an important guest," said Mitsuki.

"Who's the important guest?" Marcus asked.

Mitsuki grimaced in response and said, "An obnoxious and stupid blonde."

* * *

"Truly, you should be honored that I accepted your humble invitation for dinner, Sousou! Ohohohohoho!" laughed Ensho as she sat at the dining table with Sousou. Mitsuki sat at the same table, annoyed by Ensho's laughter. Sousou just rolled her eyes. She had long grown used to the older blonde's annoying cackling.

Sousou's regular companions, Juniku, Kakoton and Kakoen, were noticeably absent for the meal. That was because the three of them were outside the capital on business. Perhaps they were fortunate that they did not have to sit through this. Ensho also came without Bunshu and Ganryo, leaving them back in her city to run things in her absence.

Haru was sitting next to Ensho and he mumbled an apology for Ensho's behavior. While he had long grown used to her behavior, he was fully aware that Ensho had a talent for irritating other people. Marcus cringed each time he heard Ensho laugh and shot Mitsuki a look. Was this some kind of punishment? Was Marcus forced to endure Ensho's horrid laughter because of some unknown sleight?

* * *

Meanwhile, a figure landed atop the palace's rooftop and peered down at the entrance. The doors of the palace were closed, with two guards standing at attention.

"I hate guard duty," complained Meng.

"Oh, here we go." the other guard, Dong, rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I hate standing around doing nothing. It's boring as heck and my legs get tired from standing all day," Meng continued.

"Well, we are guards. We're supposed to be guarding the door," Dong argued.

"Yeah, but when I joined up I thought I would be going into battle and get a chance to be a hero," Meng retorted.

"You seriously want to go out and fight?" Dong cocked an eyebrow. Honestly, he liked his job as a guard. It was simple.

"Yeah, and maybe even die like a real man. You know, die in the line of duty. That would be an honorable death and my dad won't breathe down my neck anymore," Meng concluded.

The figure's eyes gleamed with mischief before it shot a long tongue at Meng. The tongue wrapped around the guard's neck before he was dragged up towards the roof.

"Meng!" Dong panicked and was about to sound the alarm when a throwing star came flying and embedded itself into his forehead. He fell and a pool of blood spread around his head.

Meng's neck was snapped as soon as the tongue dragged him up to the rooftop. The figure grinned as it began to descend. However, it did not leap off its perch. Instead, it was walking upon the vertical surface of the wall as if it was the ground before it leapt off and landed in front of the doors. It looked towards the dead guard on the floor and smiled.

"Don't get up on my account. I'll just let myself in," said the figure before it pushed the doors open and let itself inside. It then leapt up and planted its feet upon the ceiling before making its way towards its destination.

* * *

"Ensho, I invited you to dinner as a kind gesture towards an old childhood friend," Sousou clarified.

"Ah yes. I remember. The days when we were children. Although, it would appear that only one of us has grown up," boasted Ensho as she folded her arms under her breasts, making them bounce. Sousou's right eyebrow twitched. Compared to Ensho, Sousou was petite and didn't have a large bust size. However, her lovers never complained.

"Funny you should say something about being grown up, when one of us insists on acting like a child," Sousou shot back sharply. Ensho's grin vanished as she scowled at Sousou for the barb, while Sousou smirked for delivering such a sharp comeback.

"Oh, are you saying I act childish?" Ensho challenged.

"I'm merely saying that while you have grown up physically, you haven't grown any smarter," Sousou added.

Mitsuki smirked. ' _Burn!_ '

"Hmph!" Ensho turned her nose up at Sousou and demanded, "When is the food coming? I expect there to be something to eat by now. And where are the Chou Sisters? Aren't they your royal entertainers?"

" _Toutes mes excuses_ , but my darling angels are, unfortunately, unable to perform tonight. As they are a trio and one has fallen ill it would not be a worthy performance if all of them were not together," Marcus said apologetically.

"Hmph, how unfortunate," Ensho scoffed.

"Reiha-chan, please. Don't be rude to our host," Haru advised. Ensho looked to her fiancé who gave her a pleading look. She could never resist that look he gave her. She closed her eyes and sighed. He wanted her to apologize for her rudeness and she could never say no to him. She looked to Sousou, swallowed her pride, and spoke.

"Sousou, I-"

All of a sudden, a dead body was dropped upon the dining table. Ensho let out a shriek at the sight while Mitsuki, Marcus, Haru and Sousou recoiled when they saw it. Mitsuki recognized the body to be that of a Crimson Guard. He had a large shuriken embedded in his chest.

"Dinner is served!" an unfamiliar voice crowed from above and all the occupants of the room looked up to see who it was.

Standing upside down from the ceiling was a Rinrinshi in Beastman form. He had brown body armor with matching pants and a gecko's face on his chest. His scaly skin was green and he had an armored skirt that resembled gecko feet. He also wore black boots and his face sported multiple diamond-like patterns. Two of the diamonds decorating his face could be his eyes, or maybe all of them were his eyes, giving him a 360 degree field of vision.

"How did that thing get in here!?" Sousou demanded.

"Who are you!?" Mitsuki demanded as the Gecko Rinrinshi casually twirled a pair of shuriken in his hands.

"The name's Moriya, Master of the RinJyu Gecko-Ken," Moriya claimed to the people below before he threw his shuriken down at them. "Eat this!"

"Reiha-chan, get down!" shouted Haru as he pushed Ensho out of the way of the shuriken's flight path. Mitsuki did the same as he pushed Sousou down to the floor and shielded her with his own body. Marcus ducked under the table as the shuriken flew past them before returning to Moriya like a pair of boomerangs.

"Hahahahahaha! You should've seen your faces! I can't believe you fell for that! You people on the ground should amuse me a bit more because that was absolutely priceless! If you do, I might just let you live!" Moriya laughed at their fear of him.

Marcus frowned after strapping on his SengokuDriver and activated his Durian Lockseed.

 **[DURIAN!]**

Sliding out from under the table, Marcus leapt to his feet and shouted, "Henshin!"

 **[LOCK ON! DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS!]**

"Take this!" Bravo shouted as he hurled his Duri Noko at Moriya. Moriya performed a backward flip as the Duri Noko went flying towards him, but the swords ended up embedded in the ceiling. As if the laws of gravity didn't apply to him, Moriya sat cross-legged on the ceiling, as if it were the floor.

"You missed!" Moriya taunted. He then shot his tongue out and grabbed one of the Duri Noko. Pulling it out of the ceiling, he used his tongue to slingshot the sword back to Bravo. Bravo managed to catch the sword by its handle, but Moriya grabbed the other Duri Noko and hurled it at Bravo, knocking him backwards.

" _Merde!"_

Mitsuki looked to Haru and gave him a nod before the Ultimate Fist nodded back as they put on their SengokuDrivers and activated their Lockseeds.

 **[KURUMI!]**

 **[BANANA!]**

Moriya blinked as two Helheim portals opened up on either side of him, releasing the Kurumi and Banana Armor Parts. The two Armor Parts then smashed him between them, disorienting him and causing him to lose his grip on the ceiling. He plummeted to the floor as the Armor Parts descended towards their respective Riders.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

 **[COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!]**

 **[KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!]**

Moriya was shaking off the cobwebs when Mitsuki and Haru transformed. Now clad in their armor and armed with their Arms Weapons, they were ready to deal with this intruding Rinrinshi.

"Marcus, escort Sousou and Ensho to safety! Knuckle, you're with me!" Baron ordered.

"Alright!" Knuckle eagerly pounded his fists together.

Bravo complied and began to usher Sousou and Ensho out of the dining room.

"Baron, burn him alive," Sousou ordered and Baron gave her a thumbs-up.

"Be careful, Haru-sama!" Ensho added.

"You got it, Reiha-chan," Knuckle saluted.

Knuckle rushed at Moriya and surprised him with a powerful straight punch.

"ROCK!" shouted Knuckle as his punch sent Moriya crashing towards the wall.

"Gah!" gasped Moriya painfully as he was hit.

"And this...IS PAPER!" shouted Knuckle as he slapped Moriya across the face with the palm of his Kurumi Bomber. Moriya was sent tumbling along the floor. He saw Knuckle coming at him with his index and middle fingers forming a 'V'. "And finally...SCISSORS!"

Moriya got his bearings as he leapt onto the wall and climbed all the way up to the ceiling once more. The 'scissors' strike poked two holes into the wall and Knuckle looked up to see Moriya sneering at him.

Moriya looked down and clicked his tongue as he challenged, "Ah, I see that you're ready to fight! Why don't the both of you come up here and try to beat me?"

"Well why don't you come down here and fight us instead?" Baron shot back.

"I'd rather not fight on a surface below me," Moriya sneered. Baron scowled. He hated people like this. They thought they were above everybody because of their talent and skill.

"Fine! Then I'll bring you down myself!"

 **[COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!]**

Energy gathered around the Banaspear before it extended into the shape of a giant banana. Baron roared as he swung to swat Moriya off the ceiling, but the Gecko Rinrinshi simply dodged the attack by somersaulting.

"Missed me!" mocked Moriya.

Baron swung at him again.

"Missed me again!"

Baron swiped again.

"Seriously, are you even trying?"

Baron thrust upwards, only to miss again.

"Almost got me there that time!" Moriya laughed as he still clung to the ceiling.

"Goddammit!" Baron roared as he hit his Cutting Blade three times.

 **[COME ON! BANANA SPARKING!]**

Baron fired off multiple giant energy bananas and Moriya was nearly caught off guard. However, like a slippery snake, he managed to avoid all of them, but the ceiling now had a few new holes in it.

 **[KURUMI AU LAIT!]**

Knuckle punched upwards and fired walnut-shaped energy projectiles at Moriya. Like how he had evaded Baron's attacks, Moriya easily dodged Knuckle's as a couple more holes were added to Sousou's ceiling. Now wanting to play some more, Moriya leapt off the ceiling and kicked Baron in the chest. He bounded off to land a kick into Knuckle's face before going back and forth, kicking the two Riders repeatedly. Once he knocked them down, Moriya stuck himself to the wall and taunted them by sticking his tongue out at them.

"Teme..." Baron growled as he switched Lockseeds.

 **[MANGO! LOCK ON! COME ON! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!]**

Baron angrily gritted his teeth and dashed towards Moriya with his Mango Punisher, but the Gecko Rinrinshi spun around and kicked Baron in the face. While hanging on the wall, Moriya held on with his hands as he performed a series of kicks to counter Baron's strikes.

Moriya landed a kick into Baron's chest, knocking him to the floor. He wasn't able to avoid Knuckle's punch as the Ultimate Fist blindsided him with the Kurumi Bomber. Moriya was knocked off his perch and sent tumbling to the floor. Knuckle wasn't done yet as he leapt and prepared to smash Moriya. However, Moriya recovered and spat out his tongue which wrapped around Knuckle's right leg. With a turn of his head, Moriya smashed Knuckle down upon the dining table, breaking it in half.

 **[PUMPKIN! LOCK ON! COME ON! PUMPKIN ARMS! HAPPY HARVESTING!]**

Baron got back up after activating his Pumpkin Arms and threw the weighted end of his Pumpkin Kusarigama's chain towards Moriya. The chain wrapped around Moriya's arm and Baron gave the chain a strong tug.

"GET OVER HERE!" Baron roared as he pulled Moriya towards him. Moriya yelped as he was being dragged through the air and towards Baron. Unexpectedly, Moriya used a shuriken to slice his arm right off. Moriya tumbled along the floor as his severed arm smacked Baron in the face.

"What!?" Baron yelled.

" _Hiden Ringi! Sokuseiwan!_ "

Miraculously, Moriya's arm grew right back as Baron rushed towards him. The Gecko Rinrinshi took out his twin shuriken and began to parry Baron's blows. Sparks flew as their weapons violently collided. Meanwhile, Knuckle was recovering from his crash and was getting back up for another round. Seeing that Baron had Moriya on the ropes, he shot towards the latter.

Moriya slashed Baron across the chest before he got punched in the gut courtesy of Knuckle. Acting quickly, Moriya leaned his body backwards to evade the next punch and performed a flip, kicking Knuckle in the chin and sending him staggering backwards.

Baron ran past Knuckle and struck Moriya across the chest. Moriya retaliated with a slash before he jumped to avoid another strike. Once more he landed on the wall but then he bounded off and landed on the opposite wall before he jumped up to land once again upon the ceiling. Taking out both his shuriken, he charged them with Rinki and prepared his attack.

" _Ringi! Midare Shuriken!"_

Moriya began to throw multiple shuriken at Baron and Knuckle. The two Riders deflected the projectiles, but the shuriken were ricocheting all over the room in an erratic pattern. They gained momentum and speed as they bounced around the room, striking the two Riders as sparks flew with each hit. Baron and Knuckle were forced back-to-back as they tried to deflect the shuriken, but when they were deflected, they just bounced off the walls to come right back. Moriya watched in amusement as he was overpowering two of the Armored War Gods with ease.

 **[DURIAN SPARKING!]**

A barrage of durians made of energy suddenly flew into the room, bombarding Moriya. He screamed as he was forced off his perch. He managed to land on his feet, but he still felt the pain of the spike-covered energy projectiles. His shuriken immediately lost their momentum as they ceased their relentless assault and landed on the floor, clattering all around him and his opponents.

Baron and Knuckle panted as they glared at Moriya while Bravo stood next to them.

"Now then, my fellow Armored War Gods, shall we defeat this cur?" Bravo asked.

"Don't have to ask me twice." Knuckle pounded his Kurumi Bombers together.

"Let's finish this," decided Baron as he reached for his Zhuqiao Lockseed. Moriya watched as the Crimson Enforcer activated the Lockseed which contained the power of the Vermilion Phoenix with a look of interest.

 **[ZHUQIAO!]**

With a quick switch of Lockseeds, the Zhuqiao Lockseed was loaded into the SengokuDriver's Drive Bay before the Cutting Blade was pushed down.

 **[LOCK ON! COME ON! ZHUQIAO ARMS! FLIGHT OF PHOENIX!]**

The flaming phoenix merged with Baron, forming his Zhuqiao Arms. Baron glared at Moriya with rage burning in his eyes. His Zhuqiao Talons folded out as he dashed towards Moriya. Sparks flew as Moriya was struck across the chest by the Zhuqiao Talons and sent reeling backwards.

Jumping back and performing a backflip, Moriya evaded Baron's next strike before he retaliated with a kick, sending Baron staggering backwards. Baron roared back, encasing his Zhuqiao Talons in flames, before blasting Moriya with fire.

"AAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" the Gecko Rinrinshi screamed as he was put on fire and he rolled on the floor to put himself out.

 **[COME ON! ZHUQIAO SQUASH!]**

Baron's Zhuqiao Talons began to glow with energy as he prepared his finisher. They charged up and were primed for the finishing move.

"Now, let's end this," decided Baron as he took a step forward to finish off Moriya, when his arms suddenly went numb and fell at his sides. "What...?" Baron uttered in confusion and Moriya took this chance to assault Baron with an onslaught of kicks as the numbness gradually spread all over his body. Baron was sent sprawling to the floor. Not satisfied, Moriya kicked Baron across the floor, sending him rolling before he came to a stop on his back. Shortly afterwards his armor vanished as he lay paralyzed on the floor.

"Mitsuki!" Knuckle cried in panic.

"What have you done to him!?" Bravo demanded as the Gecko Rinrinshi chuckled.

Moriya explained with a smug expression, "My venom causes paralysis. Right now, Baron can't feel anything or move his body. It's agonizing when you can't feel anything, isn't it?"

Mitsuki gritted his teeth as he tried to move, but he couldn't. His body was not responding and he was stuck lying on the floor. It was completely undignified.

"You sir have no honor! To interrupt a fine dinner party and paralyze _mon ami_ is something only an uncultured swine would do!" Bravo declared.

"Ugh, cry me a river you big green cactus," scoffed Moriya.

"No, I shall not shed tears! Instead, I shall finish you myself! Now, prepare yourself for punishment knave and say _bonjour_ to Hell!"

Bravo dashed towards Moriya with his Duri Noko. He swung his left sword down but Moriya sidestepped it before Bravo swung his right sword upwards, only for Moriya to parry with his throwing stars. Sparks blasted off the weapons as they made contact before Moriya spun on his heel to land a kick into Bravo's spiky chestplate. This proved to be unwise as Moriya screamed and recoiled in pain, hopping on one foot as he pierced his kicking foot upon Bravo's spiky armor. Not a very good idea for the Gecko Rinrinshi.

"I thought those spikes were just for show!" snapped Moriya as he hopped awkwardly on one foot.

"Oh, whatever I wear is always both stylish and functional," Bravo boasted, posing flamboyantly with his twin Duri Noko.

"In what universe are spikes stylish!?" Moriya shot back.

"Hmph, I wouldn't expect you to understand, reptile. Now, shall we dance or shall we Rock and Roll!" Bravo laughed as he rushed towards Moriya with his Duri Noko. Once his foot was healed, Moriya decided to infuse his shuriken with his venomous Rinki. He first parried Bravo's swords before slashing him across the chest. Sparks blasted off on contact, but Bravo persevered as he swung his swords down upon his opponent. Moriya avoided the strikes and leapt over Bravo before landing behind him.

"Hyah!" Moriya struck Bravo violently across the back with his Rinki-infused shuriken. This caused Bravo to howl in pain and whirl around to decapitate Moriya, but the Gecko Rinrinshi ducked before performing a slicing uppercut with a shuriken. Sparks violently burst on contact as Bravo yelled in pain again. Moriya repeatedly struck Bravo with his shuriken before knocking him to the ground with them.

Marcus groaned as his body began to feel numb. That was when his armor vanished in motes of light, leaving him completely defenseless. Now paralyzed and without his armor, he was at Moriya's mercy.

"That should teach you a lesson, fool," sneered Moriya as he pressed his foot down on Marcus' face. Marcus gritted his teeth as he endured the humiliating defeat by the Gecko Rinrinshi.

Knuckle looked to Mitsuki and Marcus who were just defeated and then up at Moriya who chuckled as they were paralyzed. He narrowed his eyes as he took off his Rider Indicator from his SengokuDriver.

"Looks like it's up to me!" Knuckle decided as he snapped on the Genesis Core before he removed the Kurumi Lockseed. Afterwards, he unlocked his Energy Lockseed and Coconut Lockseed.

 **[COCONUT!]** _ **[MARRON ENERGY!]**_

"Hm?" Moriya looked at the Ultimate Fist curiously as he took his foot off Marcus' face. "You can still fight? I could've sworn my venom should've taken effect by now."

"Well, guess I'm immune!" Knuckle shot back as he locked in the Marron Energy Lockseed and Coconut Lockseed.

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

"Hah!" Knuckle hit the Cutting Blade, slicing open his Coconut Lockseed and Marron Energy Lockseed.

 _ **[MIX!]**_

The Kurumi Armor Part vanished as a pair of Helheim portals opened side-by-side above him. The Coconut Armor Part descended with the Marron Energy Armor Part, which resembled a big metal chestnut. The two Armor Parts slammed into each other and fused to create the Jimber Armor Part. The newly created Jimber Armor Part descended upon Knuckle and disassembled. It swiftly folded onto his body, revealing a Jimber Arms with a chestnut pattern in front and his personal emblem was marked on the left side. His helmet remained the same, but it now had a gold sun-shaped crest with spikes jutting out of its circumference mounted on it. His Arms Weapons materialized on his fists, resembling a pair of over-sized boxing gloves that were covered with spikes, like the shell of a chestnut.

 _ **[COCONUT ARMS! HEAVY DUTY MUSCLEMAN! JIMBER MARRON! HA-HA!]**_

"Armored War God Knuckle! Jimber Marron Arms! Sanjou!" announced Knuckle. After that, he sprinted towards Moriya who leapt back and planted his feet on the wall. He then bounced off and sprang towards Knuckle. Knuckle, seeing his opponent coming straight towards him, drew his right arm back and threw a punch. Moriya simply caught the massive Marron Bomber and stuck on it with his hands and feet. He then planted a kick into Knuckle's chest, sending him reeling.

Landing on his feet, Moriya grimaced. He hated planting his feet on the ground, but after defeating Baron and Bravo he was in a far better mood. Looking up, he saw Knuckle coming towards him with a punch. Moriya sidestepped the blow, before ducking under another swing. Knuckle kept trying to hit him, only missing by a hair's breadth as Moriya demonstrated his superior reflexes and agility.

Going on the offensive, Moriya slashed Knuckle with his shuriken, sending him reeling. Knuckle recovered quickly to land a kick into Moriya's midsection. The force of the kick sent Moriya flying and he went tumbling through the air before he landed on his back. Knuckle then jumped into the air and came down with the aid of gravity to smash his Marron Bombers down on Moriya. Moriya lifted his legs and bent his knees to catch Knuckle before he sprung the Rider up towards the ceiling. Flipping to his feet, Moriya leapt up and threw a fist at Knuckle, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Ugh!" Knuckle grunted. Fortunately, his new armor gave him a much needed boost in defense. Unfortunately, he could still feel the pain and let out a groan in response.

As Knuckle landed back on the ground, he slowly rose back up, but he began to lose feeling in his left arm as he couldn't feel his fingers. It was like his left arm had gone numb as it hung limply at his side. Looking at Moriya, Knuckle began to feel numb in his right leg. He fell onto his right knee as he tried to support his weight on it and his left foot.

"My venom is beginning to spread, isn't it? So much for being immune. You don't have much time left until you're completely paralyzed," said Moriya.

"I still got this!" Knuckle shouted as he struck his Cutting Blade with his right hand.

 _ **[COCONUT SQUASH! JIMBER MARRON SQUASH!]**_

He raised his left arm with his right hand before his Marron Bombers' outer shells exploded, sending spikes flying towards Moriya like missiles. The Gecko Rinrinshi quickly performed his own technique to counter it.

" _Ringi! Midare Shuriken!"_

Moriya hurled his shuriken at Knuckle as the spikes came flying towards him at high speed. Moriya was flung back as he was hit, but his shuriken struck Knuckle in the chest and threw him to the floor. As the paralysis spread further, Knuckle was completely immobilized before his armor vanished. As for Moriya, despite the injuries he sustained from Knuckle's attack, he was still the last man standing.

"I win, and you lose," Moriya declared as he stood victoriously over the three Armored War Gods.

* * *

In Kosonsan's city, the Dynamic Duo were dealing with a Berserker Inves. A member of the White Clothes had set it loose, summoning an Elementary Inves via a Lockseed before feeding it to the creature. It immediately started to go berserk, sending people running in a panic and bringing both Kurokage-Shin and Gridon over to deal with it.

"SPIDER! BIG SPIDER! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE A BIG SPIDER!?"

Unfortunately for Gridon, the Inves they were facing resembled the most dreaded creature he had the misfortune of encountering.

It was a Spider Inves, with eight spider-like legs jutting from its back, eight eyes staring menacingly at Gridon, and armed with sharp claws that looked sharp enough to tear through flesh. All in all, a truly terrifying sight for the arachnophobe.

As for Kurokage-Shin, he was put out of the fight almost immediately when the Spider Inves flung him into a web where he would remain stuck for the remainder of the fight. Meanwhile, Gridon was screaming in terror as he ducked from the Spider Inves' swipes. He just couldn't fight back as his fight-or-flight responses kept warring with each other.

Kurokage-Shin knew he needed to help somehow despite being stuck in a web. With some effort, he managed to free his right arm. Looking at Gridon, he took out a random Lockseed.

"Buddy, catch!" Kurokage-Shin shouted as he threw the Lockseed. Gridon turned as he was called and got smacked in the face by the Lockseed which landed at his feet. The Spider Inves saw the Lockseed and pounced upon it, but Gridon was faster as he scooped it up and yelled as he whacked the Spider Inves in the face with his Donkachi.

Quickly unlocking the Lockseed, Gridon switched his Donguri Lockseed for it and hit the Cutting Blade.

 **[BUDOU! LOCK ON! COME ON! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!]**

After a quick Arms Change, Gridon was clad in Ryugen's signature Budou Arms and was holding the Budou Ryuhou.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do with this!?" Gridon questioned as he held the purple firearm.

"Just shoot the damn thing!" Kurokage-Shin shouted.

Gridon gulped as he faced the Spider Inves and gripped the Budou Ryuhou. He took aim and fired, all the while screaming, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Dude, you're hitting everything but the monster!" Kurokage-Shin shouted as every single one of Gridon's shots missed the Spider Inves. The Spider Inves lunged for Gridon, causing his fight-or-flight response to kick in again.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

He chose flight.

Gridon screamed as he fled from the Spider Inves. The Spider Inves leapt from building to building as it chased after Gridon, hungry for his Lockseeds. It spat out a line of webbing, catching Gridon's foot, causing him to trip and fall. The Spider Inves immediately went to pounce on its prey. Rolling himself onto his back, Gridon let his instincts guide him and fired at the Inves, shooting it out of the air. He then shot at the webline attached to his foot before he got back to his feet. His eyes trained on the Spider Inves, as he furiously struck the Cutting Blade thrice.

 **[COME ON! BUDOU SPARKING!]**

"TAKE THIS, YOU HIDEOUS THING!" Gridon fired the Budou Ryuhou's Dragon Shot, but the energy dragon flew right past the Spider Inves. He had missed again.

The Spider Inves walked up to Gridon and smacked the gun out of his hands before it grabbed him by the neck.

Suddenly, Kurokage-Shin hit the Spider Inves across the back, forcing it to release Gridon. Kurokage-Shin then kicked it as it turned around before sending it tumbling with a forward thrust of his Kagematsu-Shin.

"Kenshin...the web...how did you get free?" Gridon asked.

"Dude, the shot you missed managed to break me free," Kurokage-Shin informed him.

"Oh, it did, huh?"

"Yeah, but seriously dude. How could you _miss_ that shot?" Kurokage-Shin questioned. "That Inves was standing like five feet in front of you!"

"SPIDERS SCARE THE HELL OUT OF ME! YOU KNOW THAT!" Gridon snapped angrily.

"Fine, you hang back and let me finish this for you. Then we need to talk," said Kurokage-Shin as he pushed in his Seaboll Compressor twice.

 _ **[MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY SPARKING!]**_

It was over in just a few seconds as Kurokage-Shin dashed towards the Inves and pierced it with his Kagematsu-Shin. It exploded instantly as it was obliterated by Kurokage-Shin's finisher.

Gridon fell on his butt and cancelled his transformation with Kurokage-Shin doing the same a moment later.

"One of these days, buddy, you gotta get over your fear of spiders," Kenshin advised as he helped his friend up.

"I will once you get over _your_ fear of monkeys," Hideyoshi challenged, causing Kenshin to shudder at the mention of monkeys.

"Dude, don't even mention those _things_."

"Fine, I'm sorry. You never made fun of my fear of spiders so I shouldn't make fun of your fear of monkeys."

"Thanks, man."

"You're welcome. Now let us never speak of this again."

"You know, if you had just gone Xuanwu Arms on that spider, this whole thing could've been done a whole lot faster," Kenshin commented.

"I can't just use my Sovereign Lockseed for every enemy we face, and using it on that Inves is just plain overkill," Hideyoshi argued.

Kenshin countered, "Well, you should. Our fights would be way easier and end faster if you just went Super Mode and finished them off with one attack."

"Look, there's a time and place for everything. You don't use your finishing move in the beginning of the fight. You gotta strategize, and pace yourself, not spam your strongest weapon because you can," Hideyoshi lectured.

Kenshin rolled his eyes as he retorted, "Sounds like the gamer logic lecture my dad gave us when we were kids."

"Hey, sometimes the things you learn in games can be applied in real life," Hideyoshi argued. "I learnt strategy from playing those strategy games you hate so much. All you love are those FPS's."

"Hey, FPS's are fast-paced and full of action. When I plan, I plan on the fly," Kenshin defended. "And it's not just FPS's. I like a good RPG with plenty of action and a good story."

Hideyoshi sighed. He really didn't want to argue with his best friend. "Look, Kenshin. I just don't want to use my Xuanwu Lockseed unless I really have to."

Kenshin didn't understand. If he was the one who got the power of the Sovereigns, he would be flaunting it and spamming its power all over their enemies. But this was Hideyoshi, the guy who would plan first before a fight and the type to hold back before he needed to unleash something. He wasn't like Kenshin at all. Perhaps that's why the Xuanwu Lockseed chose Hideyoshi instead of him.

"Well, since it is yours it's really up to you," Kenshin conceded before he asked hopefully, "But could I borrow it sometime?"

"You tried to, remember? It wouldn't unlock for you," Hideyoshi reminded.

"Damn, I forgot," Kenshin grimaced.

"How could you forget about something like that? Oh, right. You were drunk," Hideyoshi deadpanned.

"Was I?" Kenshin responded in confusion.

"This is why I worry about you whenever you drink. Someday you'll do something you'll regret and I won't be able to help you fix it."

"Well, then it's a good thing I got you watching my back," Kenshin said as he playfully punched Hideyoshi's shoulder.

"Somebody has to. Your mother asked me to look out for you," Hideyoshi said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah, so she did," Kenshin recalled. "Hey, you know what I'm in the mood for?"

"A drink at the tavern?" Hideyoshi rhetorically asked with a flat tone.

"You read my mind, buddy. Let's go!"

Hideyoshi rolled his eyes and followed, only so he could keep an eye on his best friend.

In the tavern, Hideyoshi watched as Kenshin sat at a table and challenged people to an arm-wrestling match. The patrons were betting on who would win. They met Kayu who was already at the tavern, having a drink of her own. Currently, Hideyoshi was sitting with her as they watched the spectacle.

"OK! Who wants to try their luck next?" Kenshin called as he flexed his arms.

"Glad you guys came in. It's dull drinking alone," said Kayu.

"What, no men hit on you this time?" Hideyoshi asked.

"A few, but they got the message," Kayu responded.

"Good, because Kosonsan-dono would not appreciate you making a scene," Hideyoshi remarked.

The three former To Faction members were still working for Kosonsan, but this was still only a temporary arrangement. Ultimately, their loyalty still lay with Totaku. They were more like a group of hired mercenaries, but Kosonsan didn't care. She needed to have Armored War Gods to boost her image and was willing to pay them anything as long as they remained under her employ. Hideyoshi almost felt guilty about taking advantage of the redhead.

Almost.

If she was willing to pay so much for them just for the sake of boosting her image, then she was going to need to pay a lot, and the three of them were not cheap. Hideyoshi possessed the power of the Sovereigns and Kenshin had a GenesisDriver. Kayu was also a strong general, and the three of them were a package deal.

When Hideyoshi and Kenshin first arrived in this world, they needed to live frugally. Money was not easy to come by, even with their skills. They captured bandits and collected bounties, but they still needed to spend wisely. That meant sleeping outside and catching their food in the wild. Hideyoshi was not much of an outdoorsman, but he had adapted and learnt necessary survival skills anyway. He also learnt how important exercise was and how much he needed to do in order to keep in shape. He still hated sleeping outside, and so did Kenshin, on account of their fear of spiders and monkeys. However, they did what they could to survive and save money. Thankfully, Totaku hired them, so they no longer needed to live as frugally as before. That did not mean Hideyoshi stopped being careful with their money.

"Man, that was fun!" grinned Kenshin as he sat down with his friends.

"And pretty lucrative, ain't that right?" Kayu smirked as she saw his winnings.

"You know it, Miyabi! Alright, the next round of drinks is on me!"

"Watch your back. They may not be so happy about losing," warned Hideyoshi.

"Relax, if that happens, we can handle it," Kenshin dismissed Hideyoshi's concerns.

Hideyoshi sighed. "Why do I even bother...?"

As they enjoyed their drinks, Kenshin noticed that Hideyoshi's pocket was glowing.

"Dude, your pocket's glowing," Kenshin pointed.

"What?" Hideyoshi uttered in confusion as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the flashing Xuanwu Lockseed.

"Why is it flashing like that?" Kayu asked.

"I don't know," Hideyoshi answered as he curiously studied the Xuanwu Lockseed. This was the third time it had done this, and he wasn't sure why. Was it some kind of message? Was it trying to tell him something? However, he would not have any time to ponder these questions further.

" _Ringi! Deigyokudan!"_

Suddenly, several round projectiles were shot into the tavern before they exploded. A murky brown gas with a horrid stench began to spread all around the tavern. Those unfortunate enough to be within the blast radius were killed instantly before they were thrown through the air. Tables and chairs were broken to pieces and a man was impaled by a chair leg. The wall now had a huge hole in it.

"Nani!?" Hideyoshi exclaimed before he began coughing as he inhaled the strange smelly gas. He immediately covered his nose with his sleeve to prevent himself from inhaling it anymore.

"What the fuck was that!?" Kenshin demanded as he covered his nose, his ears still ringing from the explosion. Hideyoshi looked towards the entrance to see that a Rinrinshi Beastman was responsible for the attack. He had a bulky orange body with a back covered in warts. His face was covered by a simple silver mouthplate with goggle-like eyes and a mushroom-shaped helmet on his head. He was armed with sharp metal claws which jutted out from his fat forearms. On his chest was the face of his signature animal, the toad.

"I am Maga, Master of the RinJyu Toad-Ken, and I demand an audience with the Armored War Gods of this city! Now tell me where I can find them!" Maga commanded furiously.

"Well, if it's a fight you want, you got it pal! Henshin!" Kenshin shouted as he dashed towards Maga.

 _ **[MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY!]**_

"Kenshin, wait!" Hideyoshi shouted. However, Kenshin just wasn't listening. "Ugh, again why do I even bother?"

 _ **[LOCK ON! LIQUID! MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY ARMS! SEI, YOISHO, WASSHOI!]**_

"Take this!" Kurokage-Shin swung his Kagematsu-Shin at Maga.

" _Hiden Ringi! Taiyupao!"_

Kurokage-Shin swung his spear down, only to have it bounce off a gelatinous surface.

"Huh?" Kurokage-Shin tried swinging his Kagematsu-Shin, again, and again, and again, but his strikes failed to connect each time. He furiously tried to land a blow on Maga, only to have his weapon harmlessly bounce off whatever barrier was surrounding Maga. It was frustrating for him, and when he got frustrated he got mad, and when he got mad he couldn't think straight.

Suddenly, Maga dropped the barrier and struck Kurokage-Shin across the chest with his claws, sparks blasting off on impact, and sending him sprawling to the floor.

"Kenshin!" Hideyoshi gasped. He turned to Kayu. "Miyabi, get these people out of here!"

"Come with me, everyone! Let's get out of here!" Kayu instructed. The patrons and the proprietor didn't need to be told twice as they evacuated from the tavern. Now with the civilians out of the way, Hideyoshi activated his SengokuDriver and his signature Donguri Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

 **[DONGURI!]**

Meanwhile, Kurokage-Shin was back on his feet to strike Maga down. The Toad Rinrinshi parried Kurokage-Shin's Kagematsu-Shin with his claws before landing his own powerful strike. Kurokage-Shin grunted but retaliated as he struck Maga across the chest. The Toad Rinrinshi then struck back with a headbutt into Kurokage-Shin's chest, sending him reeling backwards.

 **[COME ON! DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!]**

"Gridon Strike!" Gridon shouted as he jumped towards Maga and hit him in the head with the Donkachi. Maga cried in pain as he covered his head with his hands.

"Ow! That hurt!" shouted Maga.

"Finally decided to join the party?" Kurokage-Shin asked.

"Let's just take care of this before he causes even more damage," said Gridon.

"Gotcha!" Kurokage-Shin gave him a thumbs-up before the two charged straight for Maga.

" _Ringi! Deigyokudan!"_

"Get down!" Gridon pushed Kurokage-Shin down as Maga hurled his warts at them like grenades. They exploded all around the two Armored War Gods, destroying everything inside the tavern, and spreading more of the stinky fumes.

Rising quickly to their feet, Kurokage-Shin and Gridon dashed towards Maga. They took their fight into the street as they pushed Maga out of the tavern. When the citizens saw the Rinrinshi, they immediately fled the scene as they didn't want to be caught in the crossfire. Gridon and Kurokage-Shin flanked Maga, striking him with their weapons. However, he guarded using his clawed gauntlets, parrying their weapons with ease.

Kurokage-Shin and Gridon were thrown to the ground by Maga who then laughed. "Is this the best you can do? I expected more!"

Kurokage-Shin was angered by the mocking comment.

"That's it! I'm going to shut you up and make frogs legs out of you!" Kurokage-Shin roared threateningly as he got up and rushed towards Maga with his Kagematsu-Shin, leveling it to pierce Maga in the face.

"I'm a toad!" Maga shouted back as he stood his ground and waited for Kurokage-Shin to try and land his blow.

" _Ringi! Hishō Shuben Kyaku!"_

Suddenly, a foot crashed into Kurokage-Shin's face and flung him backwards. He flipped through the air several times before he landed painfully on his back.

"Ow...what hit me...?" Kurokage-Shin groaned.

" _That_ is what hit you," Gridon pointed while helping Kurokage-Shin back to his feet.

Standing next to Maga was a female Rinrinshi with a slender body that was covered in red and black exoskeletal armor. On her shoulders were scorpion claws and she wore a helmet which resembled a scorpion. Her hair was made up of dreadlocks that hung out of her helmet freely. Each of the dreadlocks was tipped with a scorpion stinger.

"Mistress of the RinJyu Scorpion-Ken, Sorisa, has arrived!" she announced as she posed like a dancer who had just finished her performance.

"Sorisa-chan, you came!" Maga beamed happily. Sorisa gently caressed his face.

"Of course I came, Maga-kun. Wherever my beloved husband goes, I go," said Sorisa before she faced Kurokage-Shin and Gridon alongside her husband.

"Then let's finish them!" Maga decided. "Two-on-two! A fair fight!"

"Very well!"

 _ **[MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY SPARKING!]**_

 **[COME ON! DONGURI SPARKING!]**

Energy gathered around the jumonji yari spearhead of Kurokage-Shin's Kagematsu-Shin and formed into the shape of a giant pinecone. It spun like a drill as he lunged towards the couple. The energy gathered around Gridon as he spun like a top, taking on the form of a giant acorn as it surrounded him. He dashed towards Maga and Sorisa alongside Kurokage-Shin.

" _TAIYUPAO!"_

Maga quickly put himself in front of his wife and performed his Secret Ringi. The gelatinous substance spread out around them, creating the same impenetrable barrier as before. Both Gridon and Kurokage-Shin were violently repelled as they bounced right off the barrier and landed in a heap.

"Hah, with my perfect defense, even your strongest attacks are nothing!" Maga gloated.

"That was wonderful, Maga-kun!" praised Sorisa girlishly.

"Of course, my love. I will always be your shield," Maga replied.

"Oh, Maga-kun..."

"My Sorisa-chan..."

The married Rinrinshi were gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

"Ugh...that's just sickening..." Kurokage-Shin commented.

"Then you know nothing of romance!" Maga and Sorisa snapped before they gazed into each other's eyes again.

"Hideyoshi, remember when I said about using your Xuanwu Arms? I think now is a good time to use it," Kurokage-Shin whispered.

"On it," Gridon nodded as he took out the Xuanwu Lockseed and unlocked it.

 **[XUANWU!]**

A watery portal opened and the Xuanwu Aura Beast burst out of the portal and flew at the two Rinrinshi, forcing them back and giving Gridon some space.

 **[LOCK ON! COME ON! XUANWU ARMS! KUROTAMA NO TATE, GO ON!]**

Gridon was adorned in his Black Turtle Celestial Armor, aka the Xuanwu Arms, and ready to resume battle.

" _Ringi! Deigyokudan!_ "

Suddenly, Maga hurled his wart grenades at both Riders. Gridon quickly twirled his Xuanwu Spear in front of him, deflecting the explosive barrage. Both Riders cried out as explosions erupted all around them, surrounding them in the brown gas and horrible stench. Suddenly, the two Riders were overcome by a horrible chill that spread all over their bodies. They fell to their knees, shivering, as their weapons fell from their hands.

"Hi-Hi-Hideyoshi! W-w-what's g-g-going on?" Kurokage-Shin asked as he shivered. Gridon could offer no answers as he was shivering uncontrollably, like his entire body was being chilled from within.

"Sorisa-chan! Now!" commanded Maga.

"My turn! _Hiden Ringi!_ _Jugoku Hen!_ " Sorisa threw a great number of scorpions at Gridon and Kurokage-Shin. Immediately, Gridon began to freak out as the scorpions crawled all over him while Kurokage-Shin tried to get them off.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh! Get them off! Get them off!" Gridon screamed. He was not only freaking out because he was covered in scorpions, but because it felt like he had spiders crawling all over him. Scorpions were arachnid, much like spiders, and that just made things worse as he flailed about.

"And now, my babies, sting them for mommy," said Sorisa as she snapped her fingers. The scorpions covering the two Riders stung them at the same time. The pain of being pierced by their stingers was terrible, but what followed next was even worse.

Kurokage-Shin and Gridon felt as if their body temperatures had risen rapidly, like an intense fever. They began to sweat and feel themselves growing weaker as they tried to support themselves on their hands and knees. What's worse was this did not cancel out the chills. It was a very odd and disturbing feeling as they had fevers and chills at the same time. The scorpions all crawled away from them and returned to their 'mommy' who was approaching the two Riders with her hips swaying from side-to-side. This was Maga's favorite part. He liked to watch Sorisa dance and shake that booty.

" _Ringi! Shuben Kyaku!_ " Sorisa gleefully called.

Sorisa danced towards both Gridon and Kurokage-Shin as they were being overwhelmed by a terrible fever and chills, before she slammed them to the ground with hard heel kicks to the head. She then tossed them into the air with a sweep kick before she jumped and performed a tornado kick that knocked them back to the ground.

"Hi-Hideyoshi...?" Kurokage-Shin groaned as he looked to Gridon who was groaning because of the intense fever and trembling because of the chills. Kurokage-Shin wasn't feeling any better either. The blows to the head were bad enough, but the fever and chills were getting worse.

Sorisa sauntered over to Kurokage-Shin and picked him up by his neck. He put his hands on her shoulders to try and pry her off him, but in his weakened state he couldn't do anything. As her back was turned to Maga, it looked like the two of them were kissing passionately.

Overwhelmed by jealousy, Maga let out an angry roared and charged towards the two.

"GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" Maga roared.

Hearing her husband's loud roar, Sorisa smirked and released Kurokage-Shin before she twirled out of the way. The black Armored War God was hit by the force of a speeding freight train as Maga tackled into him. The force of the attack sent him tumbling along the ground before he lost consciousness and his armor vanished.

"Ken...shin..." groaned Gridon.

"We defeated them!" Sorisa cheered as she struck a victory pose.

"Yatta!" Maga cheered. Sorisa hugged and kissed her husband.

"Let us go celebrate, Maga-kun! But first, let's finish these two off!"

"OK, Sorisa-chan!"

Gridon trembled as he struggled to get back to his feet. He looked to Kenshin then back at the two advancing Rinrinshi.

"Gotta...get...out of here..." Gridon shivered as he raised his hand towards them. He blasted the married Rinrinshi couple with a fierce torrent of water, knocking them to the ground and drenching them. Once they were distracted, he picked Kenshin up and fled the scene.

"Are you OK, Sorisa-chan?" Maga asked, concerned.

"He got my hair wet!" Sorisa complained. "And they got away!"

"It's OK, Sorisa-chan. They won't get very far," Maga reassured her.

"You're right, Maga-kun."

"So, how about that celebration?"

* * *

In Son Go's palace, Masataka found Shuyu in her room, slumped at her desk with four empty bottles of wine, with a fifth in her hand. He grimaced at the sight. Ever since Sonsaku's death, Shuyu hadn't been the same. In public she was focused completely on her work, but out of sight she would just drink and drink and drink.

She was consuming wine like it was water, and that wasn't healthy. He had no choice but to consider Shuyu an alcoholic at this point. It was a downward, spiraling, slippery slope if Shuyu continued on like this. Pretty soon, her dependence on alcohol would soon affect both her life and work in the worst way imaginable.

He understood why she was doing this. She was suffering from depression. Sonsaku's death really hit her hard. After Sonsaku's death, Shuyu was devastated, and she went through a whirlwind of emotions. She felt anger towards him as someone wearing his armor had killed Sonsaku, and then when she realized what was wrong, she became apologetic and filled with grief. She was miserable, and the only way she could dull the pain was through alcohol.

Everyone gave her space and time to grieve, but everyone was starting to move on. Sonken took Sonsaku's place as queen and was taking her new duties seriously. Sonshoko was also studying hard since she was the next in line for the throne if anything were to happen to her elder sister and she needed to prepare. Everyone else in Son Go's court was also moving on as being stuck in grief would not be doing themselves any favor nor would it benefit the kingdom at all. However, Shuyu remained in her little bubble of depression, trying to drown her sorrows with wine.

"This needs to stop," Masataka firmly decided as he snatched the bottle from her hand, but Shuyu weakly tried to take it back. She had enough time to grieve already. Now it was time for an intervention.

"Nah...No...I need...I need that..." Shuyu slurred as she tried to reach for the bottle, only to fail miserably in her intoxicated state.

"What you need is to stop drinking and stop feeling sorry for yourself!" he snapped back.

"Shu...shut up! You...you don't tell me what...what to do..." she slurred pathetically as she tried to take a swing at him, but she was too drunk to see clearly and missed. Losing her balance, she fell on her rear. Masataka just shook his head in disappointment. If she was sober right now, she would've been able to put up more of a fight.

"I used to look up to you, Shuyu-dono. You were my mentor and friend. I respected you. But look at you now. You're just some drunk who can't live without her bottle of wine. I don't even recognize you anymore," he told her with a disappointed tone. He continued in a softer tone, "You need to stop doing this to yourself. Sonsaku-sama wouldn't want this for you."

"How...how would you know!?" Shuyu cried angrily.

"Do you think you're the only one who's in pain? Do you think you're the only one who misses her? We all miss her, especially her sisters, but we all need to move on and live!"

"I can't just forget about her..." Shuyu sobbed.

"Moving on isn't the same as forgetting someone. It's about living for yourself and honoring those who are gone. They might be gone, but they're always with us in our hearts and memories."

Shuyu would've retorted sharply if she didn't feel ill all of a sudden from drinking too much wine. She threw up all over the floor before passing out. Masataka caught her before she landed face first into her own vomit and gently carried her to her bed. He laid her down and pulled the blanket over her. He would call a servant to deal with the mess Shuyu left.

"Sheren-sama..." Shuyu uttered sadly as she hugged her body pillow. Masataka sighed. Everyone was starting to move on, but they had not forgotten about Sonsaku. He, Sonken and Sonshoko visited Sonsaku's grave from time to time, paying their respects. But Shuyu just couldn't move on. Right now she needed her friends to help and support her through her grief. He took off her glasses before he put them on her bedside table and left to speak with Sonken.

After exiting Shuyu's room, he ran into Rikuson who stood in the corridor.

"Rikuson-dono, what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Shuyu-sama is not doing very well, is she?" Rikuson replied worriedly.

"She hasn't gotten over Sonsaku-sama's death quite yet," Masataka explained.

"They were intimately close," Rikuson stated. Shuyu and Sonsaku had been lovers, but with the latter gone, Shuyu's heart was broken to pieces.

"I know Shuyu-dono is trying to be strong, but we need to be there for her. Can you help me, Rikuson-dono?" Masataka requested.

"Of course I will," Rikuson swore.

"Good. Be sure to look after her," Masataka told her.

"You can count on me, Zangetsu-sama."

* * *

Masataka approached Sonken's bedchamber. The guards stood in front of her door, barring his entry until he asked for permission. He may be the kingdom's Armored War God, but he still served the queen.

"Zangetsu-sama," the guards greeted.

"I'm here to see Sonken-sama," Masataka informed the guards.

"It's alright. You can let him in," Sonken ordered and the guards allowed Masataka entry.

"Sonken-sama," Masataka bowed.

"Masataka-kun, you know when it's just the two of us you don't need to be so formal," Sonken reminded with a smile.

"Ah, right. Renfa-sama," Masataka corrected himself.

"Masataka-kun, why did you wish to see me?" she asked as she stood up from her desk. She had been studying. Even though she was now the Queen of Son Go, she still had a lot to learn. She needed to study diplomacy and military tactics if she wanted to follow in her dearly departed sister's footsteps.

Masataka answered, "It's about Shuyu-dono."

"Is something wrong?" Sonken asked worriedly.

"She's not doing so well, I'm afraid. I caught her drinking again. She had already finished four whole bottles of wine and was halfway through her fifth before I stopped her."

Sonken sighed as she rubbed her temples. "Onee-sama would know how to take care of this problem. How do you think we should help her?"

"We'll just need to be there for her and help her through her grief. The problem is that Shuyu-dono can be very stubborn," Masataka advised.

"That is true. It's what makes her such a great negotiator. She's not the kind to back down from anything," Sonken agreed.

Masataka replied, "I am worried about her. Shuyu-dono was my mentor when I started out as an advisor for your sister. She taught me what it means to be a tactician for Son Go. I respect her as a mentor and a friend, and I hate to watch her destroy herself like this. She still can't move on. She believes by doing so would be like forgetting Sonsaku-sama, but I am sure that Sonsaku-sama would not want Shuyu-dono to do this to herself. She wouldn't want her to be in pain. She would want her to live her life and be happy."

Sonken replied, "That is something we can both agree upon. Shuyu needs us. We just need to remind her that she still has people here that love her."

Masataka cautioned, "But let's be careful. Any wrong step could cause severe consequences." He was afraid Shuyu may try to commit suicide. If her depression got even worse, she might decide to end her own life just to be done with it all. People in depression over losing someone close to them would delude themselves into thinking they could be reunited in death.

Sonken smiled gratefully. "Masataka-kun, thank you."

"For what?" Masataka blinked at the gratitude.

"For being a good friend," she elaborated. Masataka smiled back and nodded.

"It's what I'm here for. Now I'll leave you to return to your studies, Renfa-sama," Masataka bowed before he turned to exit the room. However, Sonken wasn't about to let Masataka leave just like that. She grabbed hold of his arm and spun him around to give him a kiss. Masataka was startled but he did not protest as he returned the kiss as they moved towards her bed.

"Actually, I could use a break. Would you care to assist me?" Sonken asked sultrily.

"It's my duty to assist you in any way I can," he answered.

"Good answer," Sonken smiled before she kissed him again and they lay in bed together.

* * *

Later, Masataka went to where Sonsaku's portrait was hung. It was next to the portrait of the Son Sisters' mother. He had commissioned Marcus for a portrait of Sonsaku and the artist's eidetic memory allowed him to capture her image perfectly.

"I really wish you were here right now, Sonsaku-sama. Everyone here misses you. Renfa-sama is trying to follow in your footsteps and Shuyu-dono is miserable," Masataka said to the memorial portrait. He slipped his wallet out of his robe, and opened to take out a photo of himself, his little brother Minato, and their grandfather Tatsuya Miyamoto. "Ojii-chan, I could really use your advice right about now too. You always knew what to say when Minato or I had a problem."

Suddenly, his pocket began to glow. He knew what was causing it as he took out his Baihu Lockseed. It was flashing, just like when Mitsuki first obtained the Zhuqiao Lockseed.

"Is it your turn now, Oda-kun?" Masataka wondered.

"Zangetsu-sama! Zangetsu-sama!" a guard called as he frantically approached Masataka.

"What's the matter?" Masataka asked the panicking guard.

"A monster is attacking the city! We tried to subdue it, but it was no use! Mars-sama and Kamuro-sama are currently engaging it, but I think they require your assistance!" the guard reported.

"Alright, I'm going to go handle this," said Masataka as he strode past the guard. He really didn't need this right now, but evil never took a holiday it seemed.

* * *

The centre of the capital had turned into a war zone. Lockvehicles lay in pieces as several bodies could be seen among the wreckage. They were the city's guards and they had immediately responded to the crisis when the monster appeared and sent citizens running in a panic.

Mars and Kamuro had already arrived on the scene to deal with the disturbance. The cause for the disturbance was a Rinrinshi Beastman who wore brown sleeves and pants which looked stitched together with centipede legs running up his legs, arms and shoulders. A centipede's head was on his chest and the antennae stretched all the way over his shoulders. The bag he wore on his head had an X-shaped hole cut in the front to allow him sight but it was also covered in stitches. It was like the paper bag used by ugly people to hide their appearance. How hideous was this Rinrinshi if he saw fit to hide his face with a bag?

"Alright, who the hell are you and what to do you want!?" Mars demanded as he pointed his Sword Bringer threateningly at the Rinrinshi.

"The name's Kademu, and I came to challenge the Armored War God of this city," Kademu answered.

"Well, then you got two of them," Mars confidently accepted.

"The two of you? No, I'm not referring to you. I'm talking about the White Devil himself, Armored War God Zangetsu! Now bring him out here!" demanded Kademu.

"Nii-san, it seems that he's not interested in us," concluded Kamuro.

"Well, then let's get him interested!" Mars shouted as he charged towards Kademu. Kademu crossed his arms and waited for Mars to come to him before he sidestepped the swing. Mars staggered forward but recovered to swing horizontally, but Kademu jumped backwards to avoid the strike. This gave Kamuro the chance he needed as he jumped up and struck Kademu in the side. However, Kademu twisted his body and grabbed hold of the Souginjou before he tossed Kamuro towards Mars.

Before Kamuro could accidentally crash into his brother, he summoned up vines that shot out of the ground to catch him. The vines caught Kamuro and gently deposited him back to the ground next to his brother. Then, together, the Apple Twins charged towards Kademu who was getting himself ready for them. They swung at him, but he had his counter attack ready as he blocked their weapons with his forearms.

" _Ringi! Okumansho!_ "

Once within Kademu's range, the brothers were struck repeatedly by a thousand palm strikes which crashed into them in a span of several seconds. Sparks flew from the brutal impacts as Kademu's arms blurred, striking the Apple Twins in the chest before he finished off the combo to send them flying. The two soared through the air before they landed on the ground.

"Ugh...what hit me...?" Mars groaned.

"Nii-san, I think it's time we used _that_ ," Kamuro recommended.

"Alright. Let's do it!"

Rising to their feet, Mars and Kamuro hit their Cutting Blades.

 **[COME ON! GOLDEN SQUASH!]**

 **[SOIYA! SILVER SQUASH!]**

Kamuro pointed his left palm at Kademu and summoned up some vines which burst out from underneath the Centipede Rinrinshi. The vines wrapped tightly around Kademu, restraining him and to prevent him from evading.

"Now, Fuyu! Just like we practiced!" Mars instructed as Kamuro jumped and rolled his body into a ball before he turned into a sphere of blue energy the size of a soccer ball. Catching the ball on his foot, Mars kicked it towards Kademu. However, the Centipede Rinrinshi managed to free his arms out of his restraints to catch the energy sphere with both his hands. Mars counted on this as he leapt up and came down towards Kademu to kick the ball. His boot made contact, creating a massive explosion that flung Kademu backwards as a result. As for Mars and Kamuro, they landed on their feet while Kademu landed on his back and exploded.

After sheathing his Sword Bringer, Mars raised his fist to his brother and Kamuro returned the gesture with a fist bump.

"Looks like we didn't need Sempai's help after all," Mars commented with a smirk.

"Nii-san, that just felt way too easy," Kamuro observed the smoke and dying flames.

"Maybe it's because we're both awe-"

" _Hiden Ringi! Chojoben!"_

Mars' sentence was cut off as a giant centipede suddenly shot out of the smoke. It was unnaturally long and it struck both Mars and Kamuro, smacking them around as it lashed at them like a whip. It attacked them, fast and hard, and the blows kept getting harder and faster before it knocked them to the ground. It wasn't just the blows that hurt, but how the centipede's legs scraped across their bodies that were painful.

The giant centipede then retracted into the smoke as it slowly dissipated to reveal Kademu, still standing, much to the twins' surprise. The Centipede Rinrinshi was radiating with Rinki as he adjusted his bag hood.

"Round two, punks," Kademu grinned before he dashed towards the two. A hundred painful punches hit the two brothers in a single second, putting them to the ground. Not satisfied yet with his victory, Kademu picked Mars up by his throat and pulled his fist back.

"Let me go!" Mars shouted as he struggled to free himself.

"Time for some pain! _Ringi! Gaidokuken!_ "

"Nii-san!" Kamuro cried before he pushed Mars out of the way. Kamuro took a direct hit to the chest as a result and fell to the ground. As soon as he hit the ground, his armor vanished as he began to scream in pain while he clutched his chest.

"Fuyu!" Mars immediately went to aid his brother. "Fuyu, what's wrong!?"

"Argh!" Fuyu clutched his chest. "It...It hurts...Nii-san! It hurts so bad...! Aaaaarrrggghhh!" The pain felt like he had been bitten by centipedes, only a thousand times worse. He was screaming in agony as Kademu laughed victoriously.

"What did you do to him!?" Mars demanded angrily.

"That's the pain caused by my venom. Now, time for you to have a taste of it too," Kademu threatened.

"You bastard..." Mars got to his feet and held his Sword Bringer and Apple Reflecter to guard himself and Fuyu. Charging forward, he thrust his sword at Kademu, but the Centipede Rinrinshi dodged before he punched Mars in the face. Mars raised his shield to guard himself from the next blow, but it wouldn't be enough for what came next.

" _Ringi! Okumansho!_ "

Mars' shield was pounded by Kademu's lightning fast palm strikes. Each strike left a palm-shaped indent on his shield and the indents multiplied rapidly as they became deeper, pushing the shield to its utmost limit as it buckled under the merciless onslaught. Finally, cracks began to spread all over the shield before it reached its limit and shattered. The final blow struck Mars in the chest and flung him backwards. He went tumbling as his armor vanished and he lay next to his brother who was still writhing in pain from Kademu's poisonous strike.

Kademu sneered at the Apple Twins. He could finish them off right now, but he hadn't come for them.

"Now, time for me to face the White Devil," decided Kademu as he turned to head to the palace, when he was suddenly knocked off his feet by a white and green blur. The blur came to a stop, revealing Zangetsu in his Melon Arms armor.

"Natsu! Fuyu!" Zangetsu called as he jogged over to the Fuma Twins. "Are you both alright?"

"I am, but that freak did something to Fuyu," Natsu answered, gesturing to Fuyu who was writhing in pain.

"Take your brother back to the palace. I'll handle things here," Zangetsu instructed. Natsu found no room to argue as he picked Fuyu up and dragged him to safety.

"So, you finally came," Kademu greeted Zangetsu.

"Did you do this?" Zangetsu asked, referring to all the damage and deaths.

"Yes, this was all me. You kept me waiting, so I needed to occupy my time with your subordinates," Kademu answered. "Now that you're here, we can begin the main event."

"Who are you?" Zangetsu demanded.

"Guess I should introduce myself. The name's Kademu, Master of the RinJyu Centipede-Ken."

"Zangetsu, Authorized by Divine Providence," Zangetsu returned. With narrowed eyes, Zangetsu dashed towards Kademu. He thrust his Musou Saber at Kademu's chest, but the Centipede Rinrinshi leapt backwards to avoid it. Zangetsu accelerated and crossed the distance quickly to strike Kademu across the chest, but Kademu blocked it with his forearm just in time before he was hit. He threw a punch at Zangetsu, but his fist collided with the Melon Defender.

It soon turned into a brutal exchange of blows as the two warriors engaged each other swiftly and violently. Kademu's speed clashed with Zangetsu's acceleration as bare fists met with a steel blade and an iron shield. Sparks flew with each strike as they tried to take each other down. Kademu found himself being challenged by the White Devil, while Zangetsu himself wanted to put down Kademu for good in retribution for his crimes.

Finding an opening, Zangetsu stabbed Kademu multiple times. Kademu reeled backwards but recovered to punch Zangetsu multiple times in the chest. Zangetsu retaliated with a kick to Kademu's gut before he slashed him multiple times across the chest with the Musou Saber. Kademu tried to avoid the sword as it came close to his face and he was successful until Zangetsu's Musou Saber successfully snagged off his bag hood. The White Devil withdrew his blade, taking the bag with it, and Kademu panicked as he covered his face.

"My face!" Kademu screamed. The bag fell to the ground and Kademu frantically picked it back up to cover his hideous appearance.

"What so important about that bag?" Zangetsu wondered out loud.

Kademu roared in anger. "You dare...remove my bag!? You dare make me show my face!? How dare you!? _Ringi! Okumansho!_ "

Zangetsu saw the attack coming and raised his Melon Defender to guard. However, in ten seconds flat, the Melon Defender was shattered by a thousand lightning fast palm strikes. Kademu then followed up with a karate chop that sliced across Zangetsu's chestplate, ripping sparks off on impact. Zangetsu swung his sword but it was blocked by Kademu's palm, before a spear hand strike collided with Zangetsu's chest, knocking him backwards.

" _Okumansho!"_

Once more, Zangetsu was hit by Kademu's _Thousand Billion Palms_ until his chestplate shattered to pieces. The White Devil was sent tumbling along the ground as he was forced back to his civilian form.

"Let's finish this," decided Kademu as he advanced on Masataka.

 **[BAIHU!]**

Suddenly, a portal opened up from the ground and the Baihu Aura Beast burst out with a roar. It swiped repeatedly at Kademu, knocking him back as it protected Masataka. The White Devil rose to his feet and loaded the Baihu Lockseed into his SengokuDriver.

"Henshin!"

 **[LOCK ON! SOIYA!** **BAIHU ARMS! BYAKKO NO KIBA, TENSHIN!]**

The Baihu Aura Beast fused with Masataka, forming his Ride Wear suit before materializing the Baihu Arms Armor. His Baihu Claws flashed to existence before he struck a pose, glaring at Kademu.

"So, this is the power of the Sovereigns which I've heard so much about," Kademu chuckled. "Alright, let's see how strong you are! _Ringi! Okumansho_!"

Kademu and Zangetsu rapidly exchanged blows, their strikes meeting with the sound of thunderclaps echoing around them. Their arms blurred, looking like they had multiple arms. However, at the end of the exchange, Zangetsu found that his Baihu Claws had been shattered to pieces.

"What!?" Zangetsu gawked at his arms as his Baihu Claws just crumbled to the ground as a pile of scrap.

"Here, have a taste of the pain your comrade is feeling!" shouted Kademu as he reared back a fist that was infused with his Rinki. _"_ _Gaidokuken!"_

Zangetsu raised his forearms to block, but Kademu broke through the White Devil's guard with his toxic Rinki-infused punch. Kademu's fist collided with Zangetsu's chest and blasted him across the city. The White Devil tumbled helplessly along the ground, leaving a trail of dust, and still kept going. He didn't even stop when he accidentally smashed through a cart carrying cabbages.

"MY CABBAGES!" yelled a man as he cried over his ruined cart and cabbages.

Zangetsu still kept going until he finally crashed right into the city's outer wall. Once the dust settled, Zangetsu was stuck in the wall, with cracks spread out all over its surface. Moments later, his armor deactivated after taking too much damage. He was revealed to be unconscious as the impact had knocked him out.

Kademu dusted off his hands and readjusted his bag hood. He hated it when someone touched his bag. It was there for a reason, and nobody was allowed to touch it but him. He had his reasons for wearing it, and they were private.

* * *

Maga, Sorisa, Kademu and Moriya all returned to the RinJyuDen after finishing their excursions. Waiting for them in their usual meeting chamber was Braco who was back in his Rinrinshi form. Anyone who came in would know that this space belonged to the Five Venom Fists. The walls of the chamber were decorated by tapestries depicting the animals that served as the basis of their respective styles: a snake, a toad, a scorpion, a gecko and finally a centipede.

While their Beastman forms were unique, as Rinrinshi, they all looked identical and could only be differentiated by the distinctive animal ornaments they wore on their heads. The color-coded sashes strapped across their chests also served as a distinguishing feature while at the same time signifying their special status as elite warriors.

Braco, as usual wore a blue sash with a cobra on his head. Maga wore a yellow sash and had a toad on his head. Kademu had a centipede on his head and wore a white sash. Moriya wore a green sash and had a gecko on his head. And finally, Sorisa, who was the only female of their group, wore a red sash and had a scorpion on her head.

"So, I take it you all were successful," Braco assumed as his comrades returned and gathered in the chamber with him.

"Oh, we were!" Sorisa giggled as she hugged Maga's left arm lovingly. The Toad Rinrinshi scratched his head in embarrassment. "It was the best date we ever had!"

"They couldn't even touch us!" boasted Maga.

"Well good for you," sneered Moriya sarcastically.

"What's the problem, Moriya?" Braco asked.

"The problem is that this new power you gave us didn't last us very long," Moriya said irritably.

* * *

 **Earlier...**

 _Standing on the Five Venom Fists' table was the Seal of Heaven. It was the genuine article, forged from gold into the image of a dragon, hiding an incredible power within. It was this artifact that turned Chojo into a she-demon and it also gave the Armored War Gods access to the power of the Sovereigns._

 _The Five Venom Fists sat around the table, with Braco watching as his four comrades admired his prize. The spoils of battle were truly something to be proud of, especially if it was something as priceless and legendary as the Seal of Heaven._

" _Beautiful..." Sorisa gazed at the Seal of Heaven in admiration._

" _So shiny..." uttered Maga in agreement._

" _I can't believe it is actually real," admired Kademu in awe._

" _Are you sure it's the real deal, Braco?" Moriya inquired. Unlike the others, he was skeptical about this being the authentic Seal of Heaven. It could just be a very convincing forgery._

" _Of course it is. It appeared in a flash of gold light while I fought Gaim. Before it could completely awaken the power for him, I snatched it and brought it here," Braco answered._

" _So, you defeated Armored War God Gaim," Kademu smiled. "I suppose you finished him off."_

 _Braco flexed his fingers with a sinister smile. "I gave him a taste of my Hiden Ringi." It was a shame that he had to kill such a promising warrior, but Gaim was the enemy and needed to be vanquished._

" _So, when will you deliver this to our princesses?" Sorisa asked._

" _I was thinking of hanging onto it for a little bit longer," Braco confessed. The other Venom Fists looked at Braco like he was mad._

" _Are you mad!? You want to keep it for yourself!? That's treason! That's suicide!" Sorisa shot back in shock. If Braco dared to go against the Femme Fatales, then Sorisa wanted no part of it._

" _It's a risk worth taking. After all this time, don't we owe it to ourselves to become stronger? More powerful? We're the elite warriors of the RinJyuKen Akugata, but we have yet to truly master our abilities and tap into our full potential. We keep training, keep getting stronger, but with this Seal of Heaven we could become something more," Braco told them._

" _So you're just going to share this power with us?" Moriya asked skeptically. "If I were you, I would just keep it for myself."_

" _Well, I'm glad that I'm not you then. You're my comrades after all and we've been together all this time. It would be wrong of me to just hog all this power for myself," Braco smiled warmly. There was just something wrong when a coldblooded killer could smile like that._

" _And how will you be sure that it will work for us?" Kademu asked suspiciously. "What if it finds us unworthy and destroys us?"_

" _It worked for Chojo, and she definitely wasn't worthy of its power but was still given power nonetheless. So it will certainly work for us. Now, go on and touch it," Braco replied._

" _And you?" Kademu questioned._

" _I've had my turn with it already," Braco answered with a shrug._

 _The other Venom Fists seemed hesitant but Kademu quickly changed his mind as he placed his hand on the Seal of Heaven. He wanted power and the Seal of Heaven would grant it to him. Moriya quickly followed his lead. Maga and Sorisa were hesitant, but they placed their hands upon it together._

 _And nothing happened._

" _Is this some kind of joke, Braco!?" Kademu snapped when the Seal of Heaven suddenly glowed. At the same time, a surge of power traveled up their arms and into their bodies. The golden glow of the Seal of Heaven soon changed as a malevolent violet aura radiated from the artifact. Braco watched as the aura surrounded his comrades and he could feel them becoming stronger, more powerful._

" _What is this?" Sorisa questioned as she felt the power enter her body. She had never felt so powerful before._

" _Dorinki," Braco answered. "It appears that the Seal of Heaven is capable of enhancing our Rinki, allowing us to unlock our Dorinki."_

 _Dorinki was a higher level of Rinki. It was fueled by rage and the desire to destroy. However, it would appear that the Five Venom Fists managed to unlock it, using the Seal of Heaven as another key to access it._

" _How do you all feel?" Braco asked._

" _I feel awesome!" Maga flexed his arms. "How do you feel, Sorisa-chan?"_

" _It's incredible, Maga-kun! This power, I can't get enough of it!" squealed Sorisa excitedly._

 _Moriya rolled his eyes at the married couple before asking, "So, Braco. What's our next move?"_

" _I'll tell you later. Right now, how about you all go and give your new power a try? I suggest challenging the other Armored War Gods," Braco recommended._

" _The Armored War Gods, huh? Sounds interesting. I've been itching for a chance to fight them," Moriya said eagerly. Many Rinrinshi and Rinshi had fallen at the hands of the Armored War Gods. Instead of being scared, Moriya wanted to test his mettle against them._

" _Then what are you waiting for? Go," Braco permitted._

* * *

"I thought we were supposed to be unstoppable! You claimed we would be invincible!" Moriya complained.

"That's right. Sure, we decimated our enemies, but we felt drained soon after," Kademu added.

Maga countered, "Sorisa-chan and I felt weak after we beat Gridon and Kurokage."

Moriya mocked, "I'm surprised you even realized it was happening, warts-for-brains."

Sorisa came to her husband's defense. "Hey, don't insult my husband!"

"Don't _you_ feel insulted since you got married to this lummox!?" Moriya spat.

"ENOUGH!" Braco roared, causing his comrades to freeze and go silent as they felt the cold chill of his Rinki envelop the room. "I didn't wait here for you just so I could watch you fight amongst yourselves! I want to know how your missions went! Were you able to defeat the Sovereigns?"

After recovering from being admonished by Braco, the Venom Fists gave their accounts and the results of their missions.

"Baron was paralyzed after he activated his Celestial Armor. After that it was pretty easy for me to beat him," Moriya gloated.

"Zangetsu didn't stand a chance against me even with his own Celestial Armor," added Kademu. "It was almost too easy."

"Maga-kun also incapacitated Gridon with his venom, and I added more to his suffering with my own venom," boasted Sorisa.

"We sent the Black Turtle running, didn't we, Sorisa-chan?" claimed Maga.

"That we did, Maga-kun," Sorisa confirmed proudly.

"So then your test runs were a success," Braco nodded in satisfaction. It would appear that the Venom Fists were superior to the Sovereigns. That was good. That meant there was nothing that could stop them now. He placed the Seal of Heaven on the table. "Since you've already had a taste of real power, how about I give you all a full feast?"

Kademu, Moriya, Sorisa and Maga exchanged looks before placing their hands on the Seal of Heaven. Braco did the same and soon enough the Seal of Heaven began to radiate with a foul and dark aura. The aura traveled up their arms and into their bodies, causing their eyes to light up with a dark purplish glow. This was unlike the boost they got before. It seemed far greater and it felt like it would last much longer. They reluctantly removed their hands from the Seal of Heaven. The power was so tempting, but now wasn't the time to get greedy.

"So, you told us that you had a plan once we got this power," Moriya reminded Braco.

"There's so much we can do with this power, my friends. We can even put ourselves at the top of the RinJyuKen Akugata," answered Braco. This surprised the other Venom Fists.

"Are you thinking of overthrowing the Femme Fatales?" Kademu asked. "That's kinda gutsy."

"Why not? It's time for new management, and with the power of the Seal of Heaven, the Five Venom Fists will take the five highest chairs in the RinJyuKen Akugata!"

"Then what are waiting for! Let's throw those bitches out!" Kademu eagerly agreed.

"Sorisa, aren't you going to say that this is suicidal? That we are being foolish?" Braco asked, wanting to know the opinion of their lone female member.

"Before receiving this power, I would say that this was crazy, that this was foolish, that this was suicidal," Sorisa answered. "But now I believe that we should be the ones in charge! We should be the ones sitting on those thrones, not those pathetic pampered princesses!"

"Yeah!" Maga agreed. "Our own thrones! We'll be like kings!"

"Kings and a queen, dear," Sorisa corrected.

"Very well then," Braco said as he stood up and grinned evilly. "Gentlemen and lady, how about we go and see our _princesses_ for a promotion?"

* * *

The RinJyuKen's Femme Fatales were presently gathered in Dai Shi's chamber. They knelt before the coffin of their master, offering up the Rinki they managed to gather. Dai Shi's chamber was a sacred place, accessible only by the Femme Fatales and those they permitted. However, the sanctity of this place would suddenly be violated.

" _Daijaho!"_

" _Deigyokudan!"_

" _Midare Shuriken!"_

Shirokumahime reacted, " _Hyōga no Ugoki!_ " The sudden projectile attacks collided with Shirokumahime's ice barrier and exploded against it. The Femme Fatales immediately assumed their battle stances to confront their assailants and were surprised to see who it was.

It was the Five Venom Fists.

"Braco, what is the meaning of this?" Shirokumahime demanded.

"It's time for a change in management, Shirokumahime- _sama_ ," Braco answered as his comrades stood behind him. "For far too long you and your sisters have been allowed to remain in power. And for what? To gather Rinki and give it up to a master that is already dead? We of the RinJyuKen should be subjugating this world! Instead, you turn us into nothing more than harvesters for Rinki, only to take it from us to feed to a corpse as we're left only with scraps!"

"Bite your tongue, Braco!" Takahime snapped in anger. "Once Dai Shi-sama awakens, we will take this world!"

"And do you really think the five of you are a match for us?" Hebihime challenged, hissing angrily.

"Yes, because we have _this_ ," said Braco as he revealed that he had the Seal of Heaven in his hand. A dark aura surrounded it, the same dark aura that was radiating off the Five Venom Fists.

"So, you've taken its power," Shirokumahime deduced.

"Yes, and it is with the Seal of Heaven's power that we were able to do what you could not: defeat the Armored War Gods!" Braco gloated proudly.

"That power is not meant for you," Shirokumahime claimed.

"It is now. You really shouldn't have sent me to retrieve it. An artifact of great power such as this, did you really think anyone could resist it? You should've taken it yourselves if you didn't want anyone else to claim it," Braco retorted.

"You treacherous snake!" Takahime yelled.

"You truly are despicable!" Shachihime spat.

"Your insults mean nothing to me. The days that we take orders from you five pampered princesses are over," Braco said coldly. "Kademu, Sorisa, it's time to break the ice."

"No problem," replied Sorisa gleefully.

"Got it," Kademu grinned sinisterly.

The two approached the ice barrier. Kademu flexed his fingers while Sorisa performed some stretches. The Femme Fatales entered their offensive stances as they prepared for a fight, with the exception of the Panther-Fist Mistress.

Kademu concentrated his Rinki and shouted, " _Okumansho!_ "

Sorisa called as she went upside down and did a split before she began spinning rapidly, " _Guren Shuben Kyaku!_ "

Kademu rapidly pounded on the ice with his palms, hitting it repeatedly as his arms blurred at lightning speed. At the same time, Sorisa performed her signature upside-down tornado kick. Her own kicks smashed into the ice, gradually weakening it. The ice wouldn't be able to withstand their combined assault for long and would soon turn brittle. Already, cracks were beginning to spread all over its surface.

"Shirokumahime," spoke Hyohime urgently as she gestured towards Dai Shi's coffin. Shirokumahime grimaced. A battle in this chamber would be disastrous. The risk was too high and the Five Venom Fists were empowered by the Seal of Heaven.

"My sisters, we are withdrawing," Shirokumahime ordered.

"You want us to run away!?" Takahime demanded.

"Even if we stood the slightest chance of victory, it would come at a great cost. Our goal is nearly in reach, so we cannot risk turning this setback into a disaster. Dai Shi-sama must be revived and to do that we need his body to be intact," Shirokumahime explained seriously. "We cannot allow all our efforts to come undone because of pride. Is that understood?"

Hebihime, Takahime and Shachihime reluctantly conceded to Shirokumahime's authority. They hated the idea of running away from a bunch of traitors, but their goal was to ensure Dai Shi's return. Under any other circumstance, Shirokumahime would fight anyone to defend their position and Dai Shi, but this was not the time and they needed to protect Dai Shi at all cost. They needed to withdraw from this fight as they had more to lose than to gain here.

"Hyohime, get us out of here," Shirokumahime ordered. Hyohime nodded and formed a shadow portal under her feet which expanded.

"Moriya, Maga, you're with me!" Braco ordered as they prepared their projectile attacks. "Now! _Daijaho!_ "

" _Midare Shuriken!_ "

" _Deigyokudan!_ "

The ice barrier exploded as it shattered to pieces. As the dust settled, the Venom Fists stepped forward only to find that the Femme Fatales were gone.

"They got away!" Sorisa shouted.

"And they took away Dai Shi's coffin too!" added Kademu.

"They couldn't have gotten far! Let's go after them!" Moriya suggested.

"No," Braco objected.

"'No'? What do you mean 'no'?" Moriya demanded.

"Let them run. They know they can't defeat us without risking the destruction of their precious Dai Shi," Braco explained. "Now with them gone, we're the ones in charge."

"So that means their thrones are ours!" Sorisa beamed.

"Yes, but this is just the first step," Braco said.

"What do you have in mind?" Kademu asked, interested.

"How about we expand our new kingdom? I know just where to start," Braco replied, a sinister smile forming on his face.

Meanwhile, while cloaked, Duke witnessed the whole thing and murmured, "Well, things have just gotten complicated." He clutched the Crucial Keys to the Way of Peace to his chest. "Very complicated indeed."

* * *

 _It is said that in times of chaos and strife, when the land would be shrouded in darkness, the souls of the Four Sovereigns would be inherited by Heaven's Chosen Warriors. Only with guidance from the Messenger of Heaven would they exorcise the land from darkness. The time foretold within the Celestial Chronicles has come upon us._

 _ **The Age of the Armored War Gods**_

 **To Be Continued in the Final Season: "End of the Armored War Gods"!**

* * *

 **Lost Scrolls of the RinJyuKen Akugata**

 **Five Venom Fists:** Masters of their specific styles, these five Rinrinshi are elite members of the RinJyuKen Akugata. While they are not at the top like the Femme Fatales, they are powerful warriors in their own right. They receive their group name due to their ability to generate venomous Rinki with various debilitating effects.

Listed below are the Five Venom Fists, including their fighting styles and techniques:

 **1\. Braco, Master of the Snake-Ken, aka the "One-Hit-Kill Sniping Master"**

 **Snake-Ken:** This style follows the strange movements of a snake and emulates its bites with highly accurate jabs and punches to weak spots. The venom generated by the practitioner can cause nausea.

 **Yōjazan:** _Mysterious Snake Cut._ A venomous Rinki-charged slash attack.

 **Daijahō:** _Serpent Cannon._ A cannon attack which compresses his Rinki into a ball and fires it out of the snake face on his chest.

 **Madoku:** _True Poison._ Braco is the Venom-Fist user that possessed the True Poison, the most powerful Secret Ringi. It is referred to as the "Ultimate Poison" or the "Poison of the Dead." The True Poison allows its user to change his/her fingernails into serpent fangs that possess a venom so powerful and pure that as it can take the life of a living being. It can also give life to those who are long dead, even Rinrinshi.

 **2\. Kademu, Master of the Centipede-Ken, aka the "Many-Handed King of Hell"**

 **Centipede-Ken:** This style is inspired by the number of legs possessed by a centipede. It allows the practitioner to deliver a hundred light-speed hits in a single second. The practitioner can also generate a venom that causes agonizing pain.

 **Hyakuzanshu:** _Hundred Chops._ As the name implies, a hundred karate chops in a single second.

 **Okumanshō:** _Thousand Billion Palms_. He throws a barrage of palm strikes with blinding speed, making it look like he has multiple arms as they blur in motion.

 **Gaidokuken:** _Harmful Toxin Fist._ Utilizing his venomous Rinki, Kademu charges a punch with it to jab the opponent and cause them agonizing pain before finishing them off.

 **Chōjōben:** _Great Castle Whip_. Kademu's Secret Ringi. It allows him to attack his opponent using his centipede-shaped head as a whip.

 **3\. Moriya, Master of the Gecko-Ken, aka the "Unconfrontable Delusion Disturber"**

 **Gecko-Ken:** This style puts emphasis on hit and run tactics with unexpected movement and reactions, along with the ability to walk freely on walls and ceilings, just like a gecko. The user also gains the ability to generate a venom that causes paralysis.

 **Bimō Kyaku:** _Delicate-Hair Legs._ This technique allows Moriya to walk on vertical surfaces as well as stick to ceilings and walls.

 **Midare Shuriken:** _Erratic Shuriken_. He throws his shuriken that pursue his opponents as they hone in on their target. They move in a random pattern so his victims can't dodge them. In addition, Moriya administers his venom through his shuriken which can even cut through armor.

 **Sokuseiwan:** _Rapid-Growth Arm._ Moriya's Secret Ringi mimics the gecko's biological talent by shedding off his own arm to escape a hold and growing a new one while the discarded arm's surprise attack serves as a distraction.

 **4\. Sorisa, Master of the Scorpion-Ken, aka the "Dancer of Terror"**

 **Scorpion-Ken:** This style emulates the movements of a scorpion's tail through dance and kicks. The practitioner also generates a venom that can induce fever.

 **Sasori Butō:** _Scorpion Dance_. An offensive and defensive technique. Her dance moves can throw opponents off balance and allow her to dodge easily before countering them.

 **Shuben Kyaku:** _Vermilion Whip Kick._ Sorisa performs a series of powerful heel kicks to slam her opponents to the ground. She then sends them flying with a sweep kick.

 **Hishō Shuben Kyaku:** _Flying Vermilion Whip Kick._ A variation of the Shuben Kyaku. She executes it as a flying scissor kick or a flying side kick.

 **Guren Shuben Kyaku:** _Crimson Lotus Vermilion Whip Kick._ An upside down tornado kick.

 **Shuben Kaikyaku:** _Open Vermillion Whip Kick._ Sorisa jumps into the air to perform a dropkick.

 **Jūgoku Hen:** _Pile-up Prison Transformation._ Sorisa's Secret Ringi covers her opponent with great numbers of scorpions that also sting simultaneously to poison the enemy. Sorisa is able to control the venom's intensity, to either cause severe fevers or even death.

 **5\. Maga, Master of the Toad-Ken, aka the "Steel Wall Defender"**

 **Toad-Ken:** This style emphasizes on an iron body defense. The Toad-Ken allows the practitioner to neutralize the ability to feel pain as well as develop a strong body, hard as iron. This also allows the practitioner to generate a venom that causes chills.

 **Deigyokudan:** _Mudball Bombs_ allows the user to throw his warts as though they were grenades. These warts contain a gaseous form of Maga's chilling venom. When exposed to it, either by inhalation or absorbing it through the skin, the victim will be affected and feel uncontrollable chills.

 **Taiyūpao:** _Oily Body-Armor._ Maga's Secret Ringi that allows him to produce a gelatinous liquid from his body that congeals into a powerful shield that is impervious to almost all attacks.

* * *

 **Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

 **Jimber Marron Arms:** Knuckle's new upgrade, accessed with the simultaneous use of the Coconut Lockseed and Marron Energy Lockseed. It is unknown to the other Armored War Gods on how Knuckle acquired the Energy Lockseed and the Genesis Core which allowed him to access this form but it is implied that Ensho had something to do with his acquisition of the items based on his claim. In this form, Knuckle is armed with a pair of oversized boxing gloves that are covered in spikes known as the Marron Bombers due to their resemblance to chestnuts. The Marron Bombers increase his punching power exponentially, befitting his preferred fighting style.

* * *

 **KRC:** So, previously, I introduced Braco of the RinJyu Snake-Ken, leader of the Five Venom Fists, into the story. He was a pretty strong opponent as he first fought Nagata in his Rinrinshi form before shedding his skin to assume his truly menacing Beastman form. Nagata tried his best and fought valiantly. Unfortunately, he was defeated and fell at the hands of Braco. Now Nagata is near death and Braco has obtained the Seal of Heaven. This is not good for the Shoku Warriors or anyone else for that matter.

I know this isn't like the usual epilogues where we have a happy ending. In fact, it looks like the villains are the focus on the epilogue. I also purposely left the fates of the Armored War Gods ambiguous so you could call this a cliffhanger. Besides, this season needed to end and I wanted to try something a bit different than usual. I have noticed from the reviews that I need to make the fights more suspenseful with higher stakes, and after rewatching some shows I realize what was missing and decided to emulate the style. I hope to add more tension for the fights in the future as the stakes will be high and escalate. I'm gonna need to work on that as I've been told my main villains have been dissatisfying. I've been told they have been nothing but 'jobbers'. I looked up the term and learnt what it meant. Basically, 'jobber' is a pro-wrestling term used for a wrestler who loses to make the 'star' look good. That means they are meant to lose and lose easily. After that, I looked back and realized that I had made the main antagonists look like weak 'jobbers'. I'm gonna have to fix that later on in the series. Hopefully, with time and practice I'll be able to do it. I already have plans ready.

OK, so this chapter mainly focuses on the Venom Fists taking down the Armored War Gods. Initially it was called 'A Taste of True Power', but I was then told there was a Jungle Fury episode called 'A Taste of Poison'. So I decided to use that title instead for the homage. It was a curb stomp in their favor while the Riders are made to look like fools as they fought. I had to revise this chapter a lot so it doesn't look like they were completely useless and were giving it their all. Masataka, Hideyoshi and Mitsuki weren't given the chance to go Sovereign Arms since their enemies defeated them before they could use those forms which is kind of a shame, to be honest.

Finally, the Femme Fatales withdrew without a fight. Considering the risks involved, it's understandable. Why fight a battle you might be able to win, only to lose something important in the end? Pride isn't really worth much if you end up destroying the thing you're trying to protect. And believe me, Dai Shi's safety and his revival is their top priority. It's not foolish that they sent Braco to retrieve the Seal of Heaven, as the guys in charge sends subordinates as always. However, there is always the risk of being double-crossed and they were double-crossed by the Five Venom Fists.

Guess Braco pulled a 'Starscream' on them. But this helps to lead into the final season. One of the main themes of Season Six is "betrayal".

I also know I promised to debut Nagata's Sovereign Arms soon. Well, it won't be this season, unfortunately. However, I am going to try and work on the debut of the final Sovereign Arms. There are just some things I need to do so I need to take a break from this fic for a while. I apologize for anyone who was hoping to see it.

 **REGARDING "NEASEL"**

Regarding Nise (or "Neasel" as my proofreader has taken to calling him), I do apologize to all the fans of the AWG stories when I had him becoming Bloody/Bujin Gaim and later the Fake Zangetsu. I just thought it would be an ironic twist to have him try to be a competent villain, only to fail. I liked to punish him because of his crimes before and having him being beaten despite having powerful gear was the only way I thought of using him. Clearly, some critics did not agree and recommended other ways I could've done 'Bujin Gaim' and 'Fake Zangetsu' a little better. I can agree to that, but I've already drafted it all and I wanted to write the story my way. Due to the bad responses I got by using Nise, I decided it was time to let him go. Basically, kill him off. However, this will not be the last we'll see of Bujin Gaim.

And another thing, the reason I had him become Bujin/Bloody Gaim and Fake Zangetsu was due to how he was portrayed in the first season of the _Koihime Musou_ anime and later when we discovered he stole Ryuubi's name. We don't know his real name and he has never even spoken his true name. Hence, I used the name 'Nise' which means 'fake' or 'imposter'. Another thing to remember is that in the first season of the _Koihime Musou_ anime adaptation, he was trying to gain fame through his fake name. Gaim and Zangetsu themselves were famous, so Nise tried to use their image to make himself stronger. The thing is he'd rather be other people than himself, particularly people with bigger names than him, hence why he was given the opportunity to become Bloody/Bujin Gaim, and later Fake Zangetsu.

I now realize it wasn't my best decision. But hey, the more you know the better you can be. I'll just take this mistake and create something better from the ashes.

 **Rot in Hell Neasel. You deserve what you got and you suck at being an evil villain too. You're nothing but a pathetic weasel with the bad case of the measles. Also, you've been 'popped' by Ryugen. So have fun getting a date without a head in the afterlife, Neasel. Goodbye and good riddance.**

 **TFP:** Okay, I know I was trailing behind. I'm really sorry. Between my new job and then a medical procedure which I had to go under the knife for, writing took a backseat to my own health.

Anyway, things have gotten heavy. It seems the Five Venom Fists have made a clean sweep of their enemies and are poised to take over the RinJyuKen Akugata. The Five Femme Fatales are on the run and the Armored War Gods are down for the count. Could Nagata have one more miracle up his sleeve or all is lost?


End file.
